Willing it to Be
by GreenJadeIrish
Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he "died". Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it's Will turn. Can they handle the new Will? This Will won't be taking anything lying down, he will be swinging back. Let's get ready to rumble. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Willing it to be – Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives or any of the characters created by the show, any original characters belong to me though. I don't own any recognizable characters from Glee either.

Summary: Will is alive. What happens now, and how does he feel about what has happened since he "died". Salem is going to be turned upside down. Now it's Will turn.

The town of Salem is abuzz with the gossip flowing around. Everyone is talking about the news that has exploded in the last few hours about the big wedding that was happening that day. They wonder if any wedding can ever be completed without someone interrupting the ceremony.

Salem has been rocked by yet another scandal. Surprise, surprise. The much talked about double wedding of Chad DiMera and Abigail Devereaux, along with Paul Narita and Sonny Kiriakis ground to a halt when the psychopathic serial killer, Ben Weston, burst into the church.

He interrupted the ceremony in the middle of Chad and Abby's vows, but he wasn't there for Abby, oh no, he had something important to tell one of the happy grooms, he told Sonny and all the shocked guests that Sonny couldn't marry Paul because it wouldn't be legal, and that Sonny is still married because Will Horton is alive.

The wedding party and all the guests look on in shocked disbelief at the man who strangled Will to death, and who is now claiming that Will is not dead. Everyone is stunned beyond belief that Ben could be so cruel to say that to Will's husband on his wedding day.

Rafe and JJ quickly jump up and secure Ben to take him back to the station for questioning.

After Ben is dragged from the church, Paul wants to continue with the wedding, but Sonny says no; that he must make sure that there is no truth to what has just been said.

He tells Paul that he loves him with all his heart and still wants to spend the rest of his life with Paul, but that he can't go through with the wedding right then.

He needs to know if there is any chance Will might be alive; because if he is the wedding wouldn't be legal anyway since he and Will were still legally married when Will died.

If Will is alive, they need to get him home to his family and daughter. Paul wonders if Sonny wants Will back for himself, but he won't ask, and Sonny doesn't say.

Sonny thinks of his dream and the flashbacks he was having during the wedding, he wonders if they were trying to tell him something, he knows that he was having some doubts, but he just put them down to nerves about getting married again.

Sonny doesn't say anything to Paul except that he needs the truth before he can marry Paul. He needs to know the truth so that they can spend the rest of their lives together. He doesn't what he would do if Will is truly alive? If he is, why hasn't he come back to Salem and his family, why hasn't he come back to Sonny?

Does Sonny want to be with Will, he knows that he wishes he had gotten the chance to make things right with Will before Will died, but does he want to give up his relationship with Paul. He loves him, he really does. He also loves Will, but who does he love more. Who can he see spending his life with? He was sure that Paul was the one, but if there is a chance Will is alive, that changes everything, would he able to be with Will again, could he get past what had caused all their problems before Will was gone.

He doesn't realize that the man he almost just married is the real reason that his marriage imploded. He doesn't know that Paul did everything he could to ruin Sonny and Will's relationship just so that he could be back with Sonny.

Sonny is thinking that this means he will have to decide who he wants the most, that he is going to hurt either Paul or Will. Sonny isn't thinking that Will might not want him anymore. Why would he, he knows that he was the love of Will's life. Sonny's head is spinning.

He and Paul talk, and he explains that he just can't continue the wedding until they know for sure. Sonny tells Paul that they need to be able to start their lives together without any doubts. They decide that they will postpone the wedding until they can get the answers Sonny needs.

Paul really doesn't care but he decides to act like the supportive fiancé that Sonny is expecting him to be. God, he thought he was rid of that brat once Ben did them all a favor and got rid of him. Sonny and Paul leave to go to the police station, and Sonny confronts Ben, who tells him again Will is alive but won't give him any details.

JJ tries to interrogate ad intimidate Ben by pulling a gun and putting to Ben's head to try and make him answer the questions, however it does not. Hope and Rafe find him holding his service weapon on a prisoner, and in her first act as police commissioner, Hope is forced to temporarily suspend JJ from the force.

Hope and Marlena both speak to Ben, trying to get some information from him to be able to dismiss the statements but both women can see he really believes what he is saying. Hope can't get anything from him but Marlena gets Ben to admit that someone told him Will was alive.

Once Marlena passes on this information to Hope, the police get a copy of the security footage from Bayview, and see that during the previous breakout, that Clyde had visited his son.

Hope confronts Ben with the picture, and he admits that it was his father that gave him the information about Will. Just as Clyde was going to tell him the rest of the story, Clyde was made to leave by the guard because visiting time was up.

Once Sonny hears that Clyde was the one that had gave Ben the idea that Will was alive, he goes to see Kate to ask her if she would speak to Clyde to get the rest of the story so that they can know once and for all if Will is alive.

Sonny is so intent on finding out the truth that he does not seem to realize how much pain he is causing Will's family members, first by asking Lucas permission to exhume the grave, and now Will's grandmother, by asking to go talk to someone that tried to kill her.

Kate at first says so because she truly believes that it is just a hurtful trick, and can't let herself believe that Will is alive and that if he is, has been out god only knows where for the past two years, it is too unbearable to think of.

However, Sonny talks her around and she agrees to meet with Clyde. The next morning Kate goes to see Clyde who after insulting and taunting her finally tells her that it was another inmate who told him the news about Will; he tells her that she knows the inmate herself.

Kate then meets up with Roman, Marlena and John at the Pub. She tells them that it was Dr. Rolf who told Clyde that Will was alive, and the reason that he knew was that he had resurrected him.

John meets up with Paul, and passes on the information, and of course, Paul is scornful of the idea that someone could be resurrected after death, and that obviously it is a hoax. However, John then tells him that Dr. Rolf is quite capable of managing to do just that, and that John is living proof of it because Dr. Rolf had brought John back after a terrible accident where he was pronounced dead.

Paul then decides that there is only way to prove to Sonny that Will is dead, and that is for them to exhume Will's grave themselves, and prove that Will's body is in his grave. Paul convinces John to help him do this, and they head off to the cemetery, and are just about to start digging, when Sami shows up and grabs John's arm to stop him from disturbing the grave.

She tears into them and stops them from digging up Will's grave. Paul and John try to talk Sami into letting them continue, and they think that they have convinced her that they are right when she takes out her phone, they think she is going to get the police to order an exhumation, but Sami calls Rafe and tells him that she wants to report a grave robbery.

Sami rages at Paul that it's disgraceful, he wasn't satisfied with ruining Will's life while he was alive, that now he wants to desecrate Will's final resting place.

Sami yells at Paul, "You know that neither Lucas or I gave anyone permission to exhume Will's body. I don't believe these wild rumors about Will being alive, Lucas and I saw his body in the morgue, I touched his cheek, he was cold. He was dead.

We buried him. Now so that you can marry Sonny as soon as possible, you want to dig up my son's grave. You're only doing this to prove a point to Sonny, you don't care if Will is alive or not, you actually want him to be dead so that he cannot come between you and Sonny.

It's sick and disgusting how you are acting."

Sami growls at Paul, "I know that you came to Salem to get Sonny back, I heard about the kiss in the hospital, and how you were always around, you never backed off and gave Will a chance to fix his marriage.

You were only too happy to let Will see that Sonny preferred to spend time with you, and that itself was sick, he was willing to forgive the man that slept with his husband, but his husband wasn't given the same consideration or chances.

I heard all about how you were constantly at the club flirting with Sonny, trying to get all the old feelings to come back, that made you happy, didn't it, knowing that Sonny still had feelings for you.

Will begged you to back off, and when you wouldn't he did what ever he could to try and save his marriage, and try to get you to leave town, I know his trying to blackmail your mother was wrong, but he was fighting for his life and his marriage, though he was the only one. "

"If Will cheated physically, Sonny was cheating emotionally for months with you.

I have to laugh at the hypocrites in this town, almost all of them has had multiple affairs but Will was the only one that was treated like garbage, criticized, and slut-shamed for what happened, but you were let off scot free. This town destroyed my son for being human and making a few mistakes.

"I miss my son every minute of every day of my life, but I am glad that he is in a better place now, where no one can hurt him anymore. I believe that if it hadn't been for his beautiful little girl that Will would have been gone long before he was killed, she is the only thing that was holding him here."

"What do you mean, Sami?" asks John.

Sami looks scornfully at John, "John, you are not stupid, you know what I meant?

John, "You think he was suicidal?"

Sami, "I know he was, and I believe that may have lead to not him fighting as hard when he was attacked by Ben. He knew that Rafe and Gabi would be there for Ari, and that she would not have to live with the stigma of being Will's daughter, the way he had to live with being my son.

The depression just came back too hard, and with him being treated like dirt by everyone except T, he had no one to pull him out of the spiral, and it just kept getting worse and worse. Even his own family wouldn't help him. Hypocrites, all of you.

I guess he knew he couldn't count on Sonny, and sure enough after the funeral, he abandoned that little girl and went back to Paris.

Sami then looks at Paul, "Oh, and by the way, don't think I don't know how you practically stalked Sonny when he was back for Will's funeral. Seeing you making plans over Will's grave was both disturbing and disgusting, and in such bad taste.

It showed that neither of you had any respect for Will, just doing what you wanted right. I am surprised that you didn't have sex on top of his grave, you bastard."

Sami then turns on John, "And you, I can't believe you are involved in this, my Will thought of you as a grandfather.

I know that Paul is your son, but to do this to all of us who loved and still grieve Will is disgusting. You knew that we didn't want this to happen, and you still went ahead and tried to do it.

You don't know, and I sincerely hope you never find out, what it is like to bury one of your children. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, it is not natural, it tears at your soul.

My heart broke for you when Isabella died, and you had to bury her. Imagine if you came across somebody trying to dig her up just to prove she is in the casket, and tell me how you would feel?"

"I don't know if I can ever deal with you again after this, you just showed how little you really cared for Will."

Turning back to Paul, she says, "The only reason you care now is if Will was alive is because it would stop you from marrying Sonny. You don't and have never cared about Will, he was just an obstacle in your grab for Sonny. "

Paul snaps at Sami, "You just don't want for Sonny to move on, you want him to grieve for Will forever."

Sami snarls at Paul, "Wrong, Pauly boy, I think that Sonny Kiriakis was the worst thing to ever happen to my son. If only he had meet some nice guy that wasn't secretly hung up on his ex, then Will would most likely still be alive and here with his little girl.

Sonny used Will to make himself feel better, after you were too much of a coward to come out and be with the man you supposedly loved, your career was more important to you, wasn't it, tell me, was Sonny going to be your consolation prize if the surgery couldn't fix your shoulder?

Or even better, if had been fixed, would you have even gone near Sonny for fear of your secret coming out and ruining your career? You only wanted Sonny to make you feel better, it didn't matter who you hurt to get what you wanted, and you spouted off about Will being manipulative, go to hell, you make me sick."

She stands there breathing hard, after getting out everything she wanted to say, and turns away from John and Paul.

Rafe shows up at the cemetery, sees what is happening and he calms Sami down. He convinces her not to press charges if John and Paul leave, and do not come back and try again. If they do, he will help her press the charges himself.

Sami and Rafe talk for a little while, and he tries to get her to leave but she wants to spend some time at Will's grave, she sits and talks to Will.

Sami cries over Will's grave, "Oh, Will, baby, I would give anything to have you back here with your precious little girl, but I know that you are gone, that you are dead, your dad and I saw you in the morgue.

It was one of the worst moments of my life, realizing that the best part of me was gone and never coming back again.

Your dad and I were so young when you were born, that you and I basically grew up together.

I am so sorry for how we screwed up your life, how we always put our garbage and what was going on in personal lives ahead of you.

I wish that we could go back and change everything for the better, I would make sure that you were the number one priority in both our lives, and make sure that we didn't give you a massive list of step-parents like we did, bringing them in and out of your life.

We showed you that you really couldn't trust in love, that people would always lie to you, didn't we? I know that our actions caused you to be so insecure in love because your whole life was watching your dad and I constantly screwing up relationships, never giving you a stable life.

Sonny then proved that was true to you when you realized that he was still in love with Paul and had married you anyway. I know you made mistakes, you were human. I know that you did things afterwards that you would never do but you were trying to save your marriage.

I know that it tore your heart out that Sonny could forgive Paul, but he wouldn't forgive you. You deserved better, especially from your first love, he didn't deserve you baby, he might not see it but you were the best thing he ever had, and he threw it away for that thing.

One of the best least selfish things we ever did was let you live with your aunt and uncle. When you passed, Carrie let me know the reason that they never came to your funeral was because while she was heartbroken, your uncle Austin was devastated. He had to be sedated, by the time he had come out of it, you had already been buried. "

She lays down on top of the grave, crying her heart out, and she hears a noise, and when she looks up, she sees Lucas who is drunk again.

Sami, "Oh God Lucas, what are you doing? You have been sober for so long, why are you drinking again?"

She talks to him about his drinking, and he says without Will, Allie and Adrienne, and having lost his job, he has nothing to stop him from drinking, his life is basically over.

Sami gets mad and takes the bottle, and downs the liquor in it so that Lucas can't drink anymore. She and Lucas talk about Will, and how they wish the rumours could be true, but they remember seeing Will on the morgue slab, and neither believe that he could be alive, because he was dead in the morgue.

After they are forced to leave the cemetery, John and Paul go back to John and Marlena's townhouse where they see her, and they decide that they had better tell what they had tried to do; and how Sami had found them just as they had started to dig.

They tell Marlena that Sami stopped them, and that she doesn't believe that it could be possible for Will to be alive, even when they told her that Dr. Rolf is supposedly involved.

John asks Marlena, "Why wouldn't Sami believe that it could be possible?"

Marlena ignores John's question for the moment, and angrily looks at them.

Marlena then responds to John, "John, Paul, how could you do this, you knew that you had no right and no permission to do this, that Lucas had refused, and so would Sami if we had asked.

She wouldn't believe because she and Lucas saw Will's body in the morgue, she kissed him on the forehead, and he was cold. It was the worst moment in her life, until you have lost and buried a child, you can't understand, it kills part of your soul. It can never be gotten back, you learn to go on, but you never forget, the saying that time heals all wounds is so not true. It blurs the feelings, but they never go away completely.

After losing first EJ, and then Will, and this is something no one else knows, is that after Will's funeral, Sami told me that if it wasn't for her other children, that she would have killed herself, she couldn't stand the idea of living in a world without Will.

Will was her grounding stone, remember how young she was when Will was born, she told me that often felt like they had raised each other, that he was the best thing she had done, she loves her other kids, but she and Will had such a special bond.

She realized that she had caused so many problems in his life by her actions, and how much he had to put up with for being Sami Brady's son and how everyone judged him for Sami's actions. Adrienne is a prime example of that, she never gave Will a chance from day one once she realized that Sonny was interested in Will.

Sami said that it was only since she started counselling after EJ died, that she realized that she was still reacting to those events when she was so young. That she still hadn't dealt with them, the rape, the execution, and yes, even being compared to Carrie all the time and being to be made to feel like she was wrong all the time because she reacted differently from how Carrie would in a situation.

Do you realize John that we saw that Carrie got counselling but never for Sami? Also, her feelings of abandonment whether right or wrong, after Alan's trial. We always defended Carrie, but not Sami, and she saw how that pattern was passed down to Will.

When Will slept with Paul, why was he so ostracized and treated so badly, when almost all the people treating him like that had done much worse.

No offence Paul, you were treated like you had done no wrong, and you did chase Sonny all the time, and Will reacted as he had learned the way he grew up, trying to make things right the way he had seen his parents do it.

We were extra harsh on him, myself included, and we put unrealistic expectations on him, to be perfect and not make any of the mistakes we did, and to not be like his parents, and when he wasn't we punished him unfairly.

We were so hypocritical with him, when we had done the same or worse and not one of us were ever treated the way he was. The whole town decided they had the right to judge him and teach him the consequences of his actions.

If it had not been for sweet precious Ari, I don't believe that he would have been here for Ben to kill, that he would have been gone.

Paul, "You mean he would have left town, right?"

Marlena looks at Paul, "You know that isn't what I meant, Paul?"

John, "Doc, are you telling us that you think Will was suicidal, or might have been, if he didn't have Ari? Sami said the same thing but I honestly thought she was just trying to have a go at Paul, for being with Sonny now."

Marlena, "Sami's not the only one who failed Will, he was in a downward spiral, and no one did anything to help him, except T. No offence to you, Paul, but we were all trying so hard to help you fit in with the family that Will was shut out.

For God's sake, Justin was trying to convince Sonny to date you while Will was still trying to fix their marriage. And Paul you must admit that you and Sonny were emotionally involved to the point that it really was inappropriate while Sonny was still married to Will, he said that he loved Will and would give him another chance.

Then he would spend all his time with you and ignore Will, not a good indication that he had any desire to fix things, and no one ever called you and Sonny out on this behavior; or even treated you as if you were doing something wrong.

Will was made to made to feel like he was the only one who had done anything wrong, but looking back, that is not true, and I am so ashamed that I did not do anything to help Will. If it is true that Will is alive, and he is aware of recent events, he might be so hurt and angry that he will not want anything to do with any of us, especially Sonny.

You might not have anything to worry about, because I know you are worried that Sonny may want Will back, and want to be with him instead of you. Who says that after all this time, that he will want to even see us, let alone let us back in his life.

Will loves greatly and with all his heart, but once someone has hurt him, he usually will not let them be around him again, and if he knows that Sonny has moved on with you to the point of almost marrying you, that may kill any feelings that he had left for Sonny.

Will has learnt over the years to protect his heart, and he let Sonny in because Sonny swore to him that that he was truly in love in Will. That there wasn't anyone else in his heart, that was the reason that he turned Sonny down the first time he proposed, because he was unsure, but Sonny promised him that he was the love of Sonny's life, that he was the only one Sonny had feelings for, so Will agreed to marry him. Then only to have you come here and prove to him that Sonny had lied to him, and that there was someone else that he still had feelings for, deep feelings.

No one has ever said anything to Sonny about the fact that he basically lied to Will when he proposed. Everyone also acted that Will was so lucky to have Sonny love and want him, but no one ever said how lucky Sonny was that Will loved him as well, especially when Will agreed to marry Sonny. Sonny pushed for the marriage even though he knew that Will was so wary of marriage.

Will was so unsure that marriage could ever work because he saw the marriage merry go round here in Salem, and the hurt and pain that it caused, so he was afraid to even think about trusting someone enough to marry them.

That all changed when he met Sonny, but he loved Sonny so much that he was willing to try and see if he could do this and trust that a relationship could work out after marriage. He thought long and hard about it, and he decided that he loved Sonny enough to try but he told Sonny that he only wanted to get married once, and that would be it to him.

He never wanted to be to be like his parents, having multiple spouses, he lived through a lengthy list of step-parents and he saw all the pain his parents went through when every relationship failed.

Also, the fact that Sonny never told Will about you being in Salem, and how you kissed him at the hospital until after the fact, and then he blamed everything on Will, and it was the beginning of the end for Will. Sonny wasn't blameless though, he kept a lot of secrets from Will, if they had been able to communicate more, perhaps things might have been different.

He always said that he never wanted to act like his own parents, and he was so disappointed that he ended up doing some the same thing. He felt like he had failed, and in trying to fix things, just kept making them worse.

He said it was like he had no control, that he would do these things, but couldn't figure out why, he said that it was almost like he was watching someone else do this and he couldn't stop it from happening. He felt so tormented and torn."

John, "Doc, how do you know all this, were you counselling Will? I didn't think you and Will were really close during that period."

Marlena, "No, I only found out what Will was feeling after Gabi found his journals when they were closing up the apartment after Will died. She gave them to me, she didn't think Sami or Lucas could handle reading Will's last thoughts.

I agreed, and it tore me apart to see how much pain he was in, but he didn't come to me because he didn't want me to have to choose a side, either him or Paul, because he didn't want to come between me and you, John, and he didn't want to cause any trouble in our relationship.

He knew that at the time it was still rocky from the fallout of Paul's paternity. At the time, everyone was trashing Will, and he didn't want to put me in the middle. He showed he loved me more than I had shown him how much he meant to me, I should have been there for him, I should have been in his corner supporting him, but I wasn't, and now I never can be."

"Why did you have to go ahead and try to dig up his grave, if you had given me time, I would most likely have been able to talk Sami and Lucas around to the idea of the exhumation, it might have taken a few days; but I could have made them see that it was the easiest way, we could have tested the DNA of the body to prove that it was Will. Plus we are still waiting to hear if the ISA has any idea where Dr. Rolf is now?"

Paul, "I just wanted to give Sonny some closure by proving that Will was in that grave once and for all, that he really is dead, but it didn't quite work out that way, right, Dad?

I know that Kate told Sonny about Clyde's claims about Dr. Rolf, and I have heard about all the insane stuff he has pulled in the past, but why would he revive Will?"

John responds, "Well, Rolf was Stefano DiMera's loyal henchman/mad scientist for decades. Stefano has been obsessed with Marlena and the Brady's since we have known him. He even replaced Roman with me to hurt them, and it goes from there.

]

After Kristen died when she tried to kill Doc, he swore revenge on Marlena. He blamed her for Kristen falling to her death after she tried to push Marlena out of the window.

Stefano knew how much Will meant to Marlena, what better punishment than to take away her beloved grandson, and even possibly turning him into one of his brainwashed DiMera super soldiers, letting Rolf perform some of his sadistic and demented experiments on Will, and/or sending him back to hurt his family afterwards.

If this is what has happened, I don't know if he could recover from it, he would need to be deprogrammed, and would have to learn to live with whatever Stefano and Rolf made him do during that time. God knows, I still have nightmares from some of the things that I did while I was the Pawn.

Doc, I don't know if Sami will ever talk to me or trust me again after tonight, she was furious."

Marlena, "And rightly so, I am sorry John but on this I agree with Sami, if it was Isabella's grave, how would feel if someone tried to exhume her after you and Brady had said no, and the person still went ahead."

"If Rolf really did do this, why? Most people would think that Stefano would have ordered it, most likely to get back at Sami for taking the kids to California after EJ died. However, I don't think that it would have been Stefano, at least not for that reason, because he liked Will, and considered him family because he is Sydney and Johnny's big brother.

I could see him trying to revive him and get him back to his family, but if he did, why didn't he have Will brought back to us. He knows that we would have felt indebted to him, and he would have loved to have that kind of leverage over all of us.

Do you think he was actually trying to help for once, and something happened, or that there is someone else out there pulling the strings? Do you think it is possible that Rolf went rogue on this one, and had taken Will for some of his sick experiments, because with everyone thinking Will was dead, he knew he was able to do this because no one would be trying to find Will, they would believe him to be dead and buried, especially after the funeral?

You know that Rolf is convinced that he could make the body and brain do things that people thought were impossible, you know that after what he did to you. He was convinced that he could create or release talents of the mind that most think are science fiction. You know that he and Stefano were obsessed with trying to expand mental abilities, that they had been using behavior chips for years, and that Rolf thought he could open up the brain's pathways that would allow people to become telepathic and telekinetic. You know that with Stefano funding him, what might Rolf have been able to do since he had brought you back.

Oh God, John, he might have been doing anything that his twisted mind could come up with, and what Will might have been put through these past two years.

Dear Lord, John, do you think that they could have implanted a chip before Will died, and that was what caused his behavior during his last year. Look how Will changed completely, it might explain his actions. He said that felt out of control, that he couldn't stop himself from doing those things?

You know more than anyone how much those chips can control a person, and cause them to do things they would never do. And you know that the chips they had used on you and Hope were extremely powerful, anything after that would have to be a lot more sophisticated, and most likely undetectable. That madman could have been controlling Will for a year or more, and no one would realize it, they would have said that Will finally starting to act like his mother.

Also, if it was after Kristen, Stefano may have decided to sacrifice Will to get back at me, you know he loved to see me in pain.

Seeing Will spin out of control like that broke my heart; but I thought that he was just acting out, and didn't do anything. I thought showing my disapproval would get him to stop, and when he didn't, I treated him the same way everyone else in town did."

Marlena breaks down crying hysterically, and John tries to comfort her.

In the background, Paul just looks at them, and quietly scoffs, wishing that it is true that Will is truly gone, and that they can get proof so that he can marry his Sonny.

He doesn't care what could have happened to Will, as long as it doesn't stop Paul from being with Sonny. He knows that he must make sure that no one what he did to Will before Will died.

Sonny is his, and the little brat just has to keep interrupting his plans even after death.

Neither John or Marlena see the look on his face, he clears his expression before they look at him.

Everyone decides to retire for the night, and Paul leaves and goes back to his place, thinking out loud to himself, "At least now I don't have to hear about St. Will anymore.

It's laughable, until that nutcase showed up at the church, nobody was even thinking about Will, and now it's all anyone can talk about.

I have to make sure no one finds out just how much I manipulated the situation and caused Will to keep spinning out of control. No one can know that I arranged for Dr. Rolf to put a behavior modification chip into Will, and that I was the one controlling it and him, causing him to act the way he did after our "affair" was discovered.

No one would believe that I was able to make him act out with an app on my phone. All I had to do was open the app, and press start, and Will would start acting out. It was so easy, and no one would ever look at me for causing his behavior. They just said he's acting just like mommy dearest.

Funny thing, they were all supposed to love him so much but no one except that idiot T ever tried to help, not even his so called loving husband. They can never find out that I drugged Will, and that with the chip, I was able to convince him that we had sex, and no can ever know that Will did not cheat on Sonny here, or that I arranged for the same thing to happen in LA.

No one will know that I knew Sonny was married and who he was married to when I came here for the surgery. To be honest, I cannot believe that anyone believes that I chose to come here for the surgery, when I could have gone to the best surgeons in the world, but that I chose Salem, Illinois, where it just so coincidentally happened that my ex boyfriend was living with his new husband.

Using my friend Tolstin to arrange for Will to be drugged and thinking that he had cheated on Sonny while in LA was so easy. All my friend had to do was promise that we would get the screenwriter Balaton introductions to some big-name athletes and other stars.

All that he cared about was furthering his career, he didn't care that he was helping to ruin someone's life. Apparently, he was glad to do it, because he had wanted Will to start with, but the little idiot didn't even realize he was being hit on.

The screenwriter used the "hook-up" to blackmail Will into using his scripts, which got Will fired, because the other writer deliberately wrote bad scripts, knowing he would get the job when Will was let go.

I now owe my friend a favor, especially if I don't want Sonny to find out that I had a guy in every city for away games, that he was my San Francisco boy, but my friend won't say anything because I know of his gambling and game fixing.

So, I have nothing to worry about it, and if they don't find that old crackpot scientist, everything is okay. I have to keep playing the supportive fiancé, and very soon, I will be married to Sonny, he is mine. "

Sonny is his damn it. Will was just an obstacle that he had to get rid of, any way, Sonny showed who he wanted to be with after the "cheating", Sonny could have pushed him away, he never did, remember how he would bashfully blush whenever Paul went to the club to see him.

There's the proof that it was really him that Sonny wanted, he was just tied to that brat. He just helped Sonny get free from the mistake he made in marrying Will, that's all.

"I have to make sure no one knows how I really feel, we have to get this wrapped up so that I can marry Sonny and he will be mine forever.

Since my career was ruined because of the injury and surgery not being able to fix it, Sonny was a great consolation prize, and I do love him; but if I had the choice of my career or Sonny, it would be my career. He makes a great second choice though, and the sex is great."

Paul arrives at his place, never realizing that his entire conversation with himself, has been recorded on all the cameras that Stefano had placed in every area of Salem, and that there is now proof of just what he has done to Will. Never knowing that this conversation will come back to haunt him.

The next morning, Sonny stops in to see Chad and see if has information on Dr. Rolf's location as he used to work for DiMera, specifically Stefano. He asks if anyone knows where he is, that it might be in some of Stefano's papers, so they could track him down and find out if any of this true.

Chad says that he doesn't know but Andre might have a contact for him, and asks Andre to help, saying that this could help with the bad publicity Andre is dealing with now. Andre agrees, and goes off to try and contact the doctor.

Later that night, Paul decides to tell Sonny what he and John had attempted to do, and how Sami discovered them and stopped it.

Paul tries to convince Sonny that it was the only way to get proof that Will is truly gone, and Sony gets mad at Paul. They have a small argument about putting everything on hold until they find out if Will is alive.

Paul feels like they are doing all this for nothing and that he shouldn't have to wait and see if Will is alive before he can marry Sonny because it could not possibly be true. Anyway, as he sees it, Sonny loves him not Will, so why should it matter. Will was declared dead, that should make the marriage invalid. There is nothing legally stopping them from marrying.

Paul decides to sleep at his own place that night, and they part ways for the night. He feels that Sonny is putting stress on their relationship over what he has to believe is just obviously a lie.

The next morning Sami goes to see her mother, and Marlena asks why Sami didn't stay with her and John, and Sami tells her mother the reason; and that it was because she did not know if she could handle seeing or dealing with John and possibly Paul if he was there, especially after they had done the night before.

Marlena tries to tell Sami what they did was wrong but it was done with the best of intentions.

Sami does not agree but she and Marlena have a long talk, where Sami talks about spending the time since Will's death looking for EJ, coming close but never finding him, hating herself for dragging her kids all over the world for nothing basically in return.

Sami decides to go see Chad at the mansion to see if he had any information about Will. She has a run in with Abby and then Andre, who says that he will not help Sami in any way, until Abby asks him to do it for her, and he agrees.

Andre gets a hold of Dr. Rolf quite quickly and gets him to come to Salem. He tells Kate that he is going to see him at his hotel to get the information out of the doctor about Will, but she convinces him to give the details to Hope who can do it officially.

Andre goes to the police station, and tells Hope that Dr. Rolf is at the Salem Inn, and then hands her an envelope with a phoenix on it, proof for Dr. Rolf to trust that it is his contact and get him to open the door.

Hope shows up at the hotel, and slides a phoenix card under the door, and Rolf opens it expecting to see Andre, but not Hope.

Sami stops by the mansion to see Kate, and Kate lets her know that Andre has managed to find the doctor and has gotten him to Salem, and that he is supposed to be at the Salem Inn.

Sami takes off and rushes to the hotel, finds out what room he is, and runs up there.

At this moment, Hope is trying to interrogate Dr. Rolf, and Sami bursts into the room.

In the beginning, the doctor refuses to answer any questions about Will being alive.

Sami loses her patience, grabs Hope's gun, and puts it to Rolf's head, and tells him that if he doesn't answer their questions, she will shoot him. He knows that is quite possible so he finally tells them that yes Will is alive, he stole his body from the morgue after resurrecting it, and that he had been working on Will.

He also admits that the body in Will's grave is not Will.

Hope demands to know if Stefano was behind Will being stolen from the morgue and resurrected. Rolf says that it was not Stefano who was responsible for Will being taken.

Sami demands to know where her son is, but before they can get any more information from the slippery scientist, he kills himself by swallowing a suicide pill.

Hope is furious with the outcome, and arrests Sami for interfering in a police investigation and has her taken to the station.

Rafe sees Sami being taken into booking, and confronts Hope. She tells him what happened, but she is stunned when he defends Sami's actions.

She can't believe that he is siding with Sami, and he says to her, "Can't you understand why she acted the way she did, she just found out that a psychotic scientist resurrected and may have been experimenting on the son that she believed she had lost two years ago."

Hope wants to go ahead with charging Sami, because she doesn't want anyone to think she is giving her preferential treatment for pulling a weapon on a prisoner who was being interrogated.

Rafe reminds Hope that she reinstated JJ even though he had done the same thing, and that JJ is a trained officer, and that he reacted the same way as a grieving mother, so how can she charge Sami and put her in any more pain. If she understood why JJ did what he did, why can't she understand why Sami reacted in the same fashion.

Hope then orders that Sami be placed at one of the desks in the squad room while she decides what to do with her, not wanting to let her go but knowing that Rafe is right.

She is mad though that Sami took her service weapon off her, and if she does charge her, that she will have to admit that she let herself be disarmed.

Hope decides to talk to Ben again as she is trying to decide on what to do with Sami. During the interrogation, she tells him that the doctor had admitted that Will was alive, and that the body in the grave is not Will, but Rolf did himself in before they could find out where he had taken Will.

Ben seems to drift off when he hears this and starts humming, and Hope knows the song sounds familiar but cannot place it.

Lani comes to the interrogation room to get Hope to sign off on a report, hears Ben and says Walking in Memphis. Hope says "What?"

Lani says "The song he is humming, it is Walking in Memphis by Marc Cohn. Great song, what started him humming?"

Hope replies, "I was saying that we did not know where the doctor had taken Will after he stole his body and resurrected him. Do you think that he started humming this song because I was talking about Will?"

Ben speaks up saying, "Will would love Memphis, before when we were planning mine and Abby's wedding, he had talked about wanting to go there. He would love to go to the clubs there, and see where all the writers had lived."

Lani and Hope look at Ben in shock.

With the door open, Sami hears all of this and is freaking out.

Hope comes out of the interrogation room and Sami tries to look calm, hoping that she will get out of there soon, so that she can go to Memphis and look for Will.

She knows that until Lucas stops drinking, that he will not be able to help her so she decides to go by herself, figuring that one person can ask around with out arousing any suspicions. She knows that is she goes with the others that a group would draw too much attention.

Hope decides to let Sami go with a warning to stay out of police business. Sami says sure, she won't interfere with the police's investigation.

She thinks to herself anyway I am starting my own, they can go on interviewing Ben for information, she intends to go to Memphis to find her son.

Sami leaves the police station, and goes to her hotel to pack up, she books a ticket on the next flight to Memphis.

She goes to the airport, gets her ticket and finds out there it will be a two-hour delay for the flight so she waits just past security, just wanting to get to Memphis to start her search.

Meanwhile, after Marlena and John hear that they have found Dr. Rolf, and that he killed himself during the interrogation. John then calls Paul and Sonny, and they go to the station where Hope tells them what happened.

She explains that Sami was there during the interrogation, and that she had almost been charged with interfering with the investigation, but that they have let her go with a warning.

They find out that Dr. Rolf did confirm that he had resurrected Will in the morgue, and that the body in the grave is not Will's, but he would not name his employer, only that it was not Stefano, and that he then killed himself rather than give them any more information.

What no one knows is that Rolf was still working on different experiments for Stefano but that he never told Stefano who he was using as a subject, knowing that Stefano would not have let him use Will, because he was almost family.

Rolf knew that Stefano would not have had a problem with the scientist revving Will, but he would have drawn the line at using him as an experiment subject. So, he wasn't' lying when he said that Stefano didn't have him revive Will because for once Stefano didn't know everything Rolf was doing.

Paul is sweating it out after he hears that Hope managed to interrogate Dr. Rolf, but he is relieved to hear that the doctor had killed himself before naming an employer. He thinks that he is home free win regards to his manipulations of Will before he died, not even thinking about he admitted everything out loud the night before. Of course, at that point, he doesn't know about the cameras recording everything all over Salem.

Hope lets them know that right after she got back from speaking to Dr. Rolf, she spoke to Ben again. When she told him that they had been given confirmation that Will was alive, but were not able to find out where he was that Ben did something unusual.

As Hope is telling John and Marlena the possible clue they have gotten from Ben about Memphis, Sonny interrupts, saying to John that they must get to Memphis to look for Will.

Paul is not happy but decides to act once again like the supportive fiancé, and backs Sonny up on the matter. To be honest, he wouldn't care if Will was wandering around Memphis forever, as long as he is far away from Sonny.

John and Marlena agree that they should go, and they hurry home to pack. They get to the airport to get tickets on the next flight, and when they arrive at the airport, they see Sami. They go up to her, asking her where she is going.

She won't answer at first, and asks where the four of them are going, they say that they are following a clue on information on Will, that they are on their way to Memphis.

Sami admits that she is going there as well, but that she thinks that it is best that she will work separate from them, she is not comfortable around most of that group. Marlena tries to talk Sami into them all working together, but Sami says that she cannot trust John and Paul after what they had done.

The flight is called for Memphis, and they start to board the plane, unfortunately Sami ends up sitting near the other group where they all purchased last minute tickets. The flight is very tense and uncomfortable, especially with everyone lost in their thoughts on what they will find or learn during their time in Memphis.


	2. Chapter 2

Willing it to be - Chapter 2

Memphis, a week before everything that has come out at the double wedding, at the local FBI office. Tad "T" Marklin, Will's best friend who left Salem after Will was murdered, is now a junior agent in the Memphis office of the FBI. He has just graduated the previous month from the FBI academy.

He is thinking of Will as the anniversary for Will's death has just passed. He is remembering all that Will had taught him about computers, and thinking how it had given him an advantage during some of the classes, and that Will was always looking out him, he misses his best friend so much, and is still so angry with how the residents of Salem treated Will in his last year.

He remembers being disgusted with how the town had treated Will, and trying to help but knowing that he wasn't able to do anything really to help Will feel better.

He wanted to scream at them all for being so hypocritical in their attitudes towards Will and what happened. He thinks about both of Will's in-laws treating Will how they did while each of them were carrying on an affair, especially Will's Bitch-in-Law. She was having an affair at the time with Will's father, while having the nerve to turn on Will and slapping him for cheating on Sonny.

He hated them for how Paul was given a free pass, and how Sonny and that creep carried on an emotional affair for months before Will died, and that Sonny had the nerve to come back and cry all over the place about Will's death, while making plans over Will's grave with his beloved Paul. He saw them that day at the cemetery. It was so tasteless that he had to leave, or he would have been arrested for what he wanted to do to the two of them.

T was incensed when he heard that Sonny had come back from Paris, and started dating Paul right away, saying that Will would have wanted him to move on. Not likely, T thinks to himself, especially not with the man who did his best to ruin Will's marriage.

Just as he was thinking this and getting angry, one of the other agents, came over to him in the break room, saying, "Hey, Marklin, your computer is acting up, you didn't download a virus or something, did you?"

T, "Of course not, one thing my best friend made sure of was that I always knew how to protect my computer from that happening. Let me come out and see what's going on."

T gets to his desk, and sits down to see what is happening, and see the rhythmic flashing on his screen. He stares at it in disbelief for 5 minutes, eventually his supervisor comes over to see why he hasn't rebooted or done something to stop the blinking.

The supervisor pokes T to get his attention, "Hey Marklin, what has you so freaked out, it is only a flashing screen."

T, "You don't understand, it is a secret code."

Agent Templer, "So. Answer them back, and see what they want."

T, "You don't understand, only two people knew this code and one of them is dead, and I am the other one."

Agent Templer, "What do you mean?"

T, "My best friend who died 2 years ago this month, created this code as a joke for us so that we could communicate in class so that we wouldn't get caught, he never taught it to anyone but me, so how is someone else using it?"

Just as T says this, a message pops up on the screen with a link to a video camera attached. T looks at his supervisor and asks, "Will I open it? What if it is a virus to shut the system down? "

The supervisor calls one of the computer techs to check the link before they can click it. The tech says that there is nothing to worry about, you can go ahead and open it. It's perfectly safe.

T clicks the link, and it opens to the inside of a hospital room that seems to be set up in a warehouse. T can see a person lying in the hospital bed, they are surrounded by medical equipment; also, every wall has multiple computer screens on them.

All the screens are showing different images, they seem to be streaming video from different areas of Salem, T realizes as he recognizes Horton Town Square on one of the monitors. The camera zooms in and shows the person in the bed.

T almost passes out when he sees the patient, it is someone that he knows very well. It is his best friend Will Horton, who is supposed to be dead. T attended Will's funeral himself, and he can't believe it. Will looks to be in bad shape, like he hasn't been taken care of in weeks or months.

He can't believe he is seeing Will, he has mourned his best friend for the past two years, and now he is seeing him alive. He doesn't know how this is possible, but please let it be real, please let it be Will, so he can have his best friend back.

T is right, and back at the warehouse, Will is in bad shape, since he has been abandoned by his captors after Stefano's death. Rolf gave up on his experiments at that point because the money had run out and, so he just left everything behind, including his living experiment.

He told his assistants to get all the supplies left connected, and hook them into the equipment that was Will was attached to, and then to take off. They had set up everything they had to keep him going before they left the warehouse.

However, now it has been run out; and Will is getting more dehydrated and his body is starting to shut down.

T sees that Will has all kinds of wires attached to him, with a number attached to the back of his head. He doesn't realize that Will has been subjected to numerous twisted medical and scientific experiments by Dr. Rolf and his assistants since Rolf stole his body from the morgue.

Even though Stefano had not known that it was Will who was being experimented on, he had continued to fund Dr. Rolf. He had given him free reign to let him do what ever he wanted with the person he was using for all the tests he put Will through, and Rolf had subjected him to whatever insane procedure he could imagine.

Stefano wanted the results that he knew that Rolf could get for him, and the experiments on Will had helped created the first human supercomputer. Will was the first human supercomputer.

They had downloaded all the information on everything that happened in Salem since the early 70; and video evidence of everything that happened in Salem right up to the present; it was all contained in multiple super microchips that had been implanted in Will's brain.

Every inch of Salem was covered, and no secrets were left uncovered. Stefano doesn't realize that he had begun his own family's destruction and that of many of Salem's citizens.

He doesn't ever realize that the information that he has stored will ever be used against him and others. Will has proof of every crime ever committed, every scandal, affair, anything that the citizens would prefer to stay secret.

Dr. Rolf has also been able to make Will psychic, telepathic and telekinetic, he experimented on Will until he was able to unlock those abilities, and has been making Will practice until he has almost perfect control, unless Will gets angry or really upset, then things go haywire.

He had also implanted chips in various parts of Will's body so that he could do things that people could never normally do, he had increased Will's speed and strength past normal human standards.

The doctor decides to try to make sure his subject will never turn on him, making him loyal to by trying to turn Will against his family and friends back in Salem, forcing him to watch how his family and friends just seem to forget all about him as they carry on without him, not really seeming to miss him at all. However, T never did anything to betray Will, he was the truest friend he had, and when everyone else turned away, T was there for Will to the end.

Having to see again and again all the time Sonny spent with Paul Narita after the cheating scandal, how he would not give Will the time of day but how he flirted with Paul all the time, Will is forced to see over and over how Sonny was basically emotionally unfaithful with Paul, the man Will supposedly had sex with before his marriage fell apart.

However, Will has discovered that he never cheated on Sonny at all, that Paul had been controlling him and had drugged him, making him believe that he had cheated, and that Paul was behind all his crazy behavior before his supposed death. Dr. Rolf never realized that Will had hacked the information that Paul paid Dr. Rolf to implant an earlier chip in him so that he could use it to wreck Will's marriage.

Will is incredibly angry with Sonny though, because if Sonny truly did love only him, he would not have spent all the time after the supposed affair with Paul, he should have been disgusted at the thought of spending time with the man his husband was supposed to have slept with.

Not spending all his free time with him, and constantly flirting. Will just wishes that he had realized how Sonny felt before he had married him.

It makes his realize that the was right, you can't trust in marriage, it never works out. At least not for him or his parents. He just wishes that his one and only marriage hadn't been to Sonny. He just wishes that he had found someone who truly loved him and only him.

Not that he can prove that to Sonny, to be honest, he doesn't think that Sonny would believe him even with proof. It seems like Paul can do wrong in Sonny's eyes while Will could never get anything right.

His writing was an example of that, Sonny would only support him until someone complained, then Sonny would be embarrassed by Will, and make Will feel like dirt.

Thinking back on it, Sonny always treated him like a kid, and never really a partner. Sonny wasn't perfect, even if everyone always acted like he was, what he did with their bank account was proof of that, plus how he never told Will that his old boyfriend was in town.

That was supposed to be alright, if Will had done that, they would have said that he was trying to hide something but no one ever said that to Sonny.

Discovering that it had all been a set up and that Paul knew all along that Sonny was married to Will was a crushing blow to Will; especially seeing how Sonny acted when he came back to Salem for Will's funeral.

He spent more time with Paul than he did grieving his husband, and to have to see them make plans on top of his just buried grave, this broke Will's heart, and hardened it towards Sonny. All this information has changed Will from the sweet lovable man he was to someone who is angry and doesn't trust others, and doesn't believe that you can ever have a happy successful marriage, god knows he's never seen a real example of it. He saw how enthralled Sonny was with Paul, and he knew that he would never have come back to Will, he didn't want Will any more.

Then to have to watch Sonny abandon Gabi and especially Ari to go back to Paris, saying he couldn't be in Salem, it reminded him too much of Will every where he looked. That was so much garbage, Sonny was now free of the responsibilities that he had when he was married to Will.

This caused his anger to grow against Sonny, and then when Sonny came back months later and starting dating Paul almost right away, and to see him propose to Paul, saying that Will would not want to him to grieve forever, and that Will would want him to move on with his life.

That might be true somewhat, he wouldn't want Sonny to always be alone, but he would never want Sonny to be with Paul. He hated Paul because of all his manipulations and how he didn't care who he hurt, just if Paul got what he wanted.

Seeing Sonny and Paul at the church for their marriage preparations, and hearing Sonny tell Paul how Paul was his first love and his true love, and yes, while a part of him would always love Will that he was so happy that he had a chance with his first love again, his true love and that he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, that felt like a knife in Will's heart.

Seeing all of this broke something inside of Will because always continuously seeing the replays of Sonny's behavior before he died, he now knew that his relationship with Sonny would never have been fixed, not while Paul was still around, and that Sonny had intention of ever asking Paul to leave him alone.

Seeing how the love of his life Sonny carried on and was engaged to the one man that Will could not stand just tore right through Will, and he decided that if he ever got free, he dump Sonny's sorry ass faster than you can say bite me.

Will feels like he was used as a stand-in by Sonny for the person Sonny truly loved, having to watch all of this on repeat, Will becomes even more angry and bitter towards Sonny. He thinks to himself, if I ever get free, all I want is a divorce so that I can be free. I won't ever be number two for anyone ever again.

If I meet someone else, I will damn well make sure that there isn't anybody in the past who can come back and wreck my life again. He decides that he will not have any more relationships, he will just have hook-ups, so that way he cannot get emotionally involved and have his heart crushed anymore.

Having seen how his father reacted when he showed up to the church drunk ironically made him both sad and happy. Sad to see the state his dad was in but happy that someone remembered him, and was not on the Paul is so great and Sonny so lucky to have him in his life train like the rest of Salem.

He wishes that he could help his dad, but he is stuck in that damned warehouse, not being able to get free without medical help because since being abandoned by Dr. Rolf and his helpers, he is dying. His body is giving out on him.

However, he has been able to access the computers, and decides before he goes, that he will bring down the all the people in Salem and elsewhere who deserve it.

Thanks to Stefano having used him as a supercomputer storage unit, he will process all the information that Stefano has stored, and will make sure that everyone will pay for what they have done.

He does add in the information, for example, if someone did something in self defense so that they will not go to prison unless they have committed other crimes such as Nicole killing Deimos after he attacked her at the party, especially the fact that she had been drugged. He wants her to be able to be with his Uncle Eric and be happy. He can't believe that his Uncle Brady has changed so much, but to be honest, he can understand lashing out because of the pain he is feeling. He wishes that Sonny and Paul, along with the people that treated him so badly his last months could feel the pain that he has felt for almost three years.

He creates files on the different people and their crimes, scandals and secrets, and decides to send them to the nearest FBI office, he figures they can take the files, investigate the crimes, and arrange for them to be prosecuted. If the DiMeras and the Kiriakis' get taken down at the same time, it will be win-win situation.

He puts a message in with the files saying who he is, where he is at, and that under no circumstances, should they try to contact the Salem PD because even though he knows that Hope, Rafe, Lani and JJ are honest, he cannot be sure of the rest of the force. He tells them that they need to go through all the footage, that way they can identify the corrupt officers and judges, and just not in Salem. He knows several of the other cops are corrupt, and that they are paid informants for the DiMera and Kiriakis families.

He does say that he doesn't think that Chad DiMera has been involved in any of the illegal businesses of the company. Also, he doesn't think that either Brady or Sonny are involved with any of the illegal parts of Victor's empire, but the FBI will have to verify that for themselves.

If they have committed any crimes, well they will pay for them. Even though he feels betrayed by Chad, Sonny and Brady for how they have all become great friends or more with Paul, he doesn't want them to go to prison if they are innocent. They might have changed, but he doesn't think that they have gone that far yet.

Will is able to hack the FBI's secure server, and downloads the information to T's computer. He has followed what T has been up since he left Salem. He decides to try and give T's career a great boost by sending all this information to him; he knows that being able to close so many unsolved cases will look great for T and will help him get ahead in his career. He wants to help the one person, his one faithful friend who tried to help him before he supposedly died.

He decides to use the secret code that he had created for him and T in school, he knows that T will recognize the code, and will at least look at the information. Will sends a request for a Skype video call to T, and when T opens the call, Will says "Hey, buddy, I guess this is a blast from the past, hey?"

T asks anxiously, "Will, is that really you, how can it be, I was at your funeral?"

Will replies, "It was Dr. Rolf, he revived me in the morgue, and brought me here to be his test subject, Stefano didn't know it was me, but he paid for all of the things that monster did to me. I have been here since I supposedly died, but this time, I think it's over for me, my body is shutting down, since they abandoned me here months ago, they set up everything that was left over but now that has run out in the past few days.

But that's not important, I have files to send to you, on hundreds of unsolved cases all over the country, and beyond. Stefano had Rolf turn the subject of the experiments, that is me, into a human supercomputer, and had all the proof of all the crimes, scandals, and deeply buried secrets of Salem downloaded into my brain, everything since the early 70s, and video proof since it has been available.

You will be finally able to solve all those crimes that couldn't be in the past. The FBI should be happy, because he had proof on the rest of the crime families as well. I am guessing that it was his insurance policy so that they would not try to get rid of him, because he had it set up, if he was killed by one of he other families that the information would be released."

T cries out, "What about you, we have to try and save you. I can't let you just die without trying to save my best friend."

Will says sadly, "You can try but I don't know if there is anything that can be done, without Dr. Rolf, and he disappeared several months ago, I don't know if any other doctor can fix what he has done to me, and to be honest, I am ready to go.

No one in Salem misses me, and I doubt any of them would want me back again anyway, especially not Sonny, he is set to marry the true love of his life, Paul in a few days time. My little girl probably doesn't remember me anymore, what do I have left? What do I have left to fight for?"

T yells at him, "Screw everyone else, fight for yourself, fight for our friendship. I haven't been the same since you died, I need you back in my life, fight, and I will help you build a new life, and hey, I will even find someone worthy of being in your life.

I already know a great guy, my cousin Seb, he has had a crush on since he saw your photo years ago. Now let us come find you and try to help you. Please, Will, I can't lose you again, you are my best friend, I need you to be here."

Will, "Okay, if you think you can find a doctor who can fix what that madman did, please come get me.

Just do me a favor, get divorce papers drawn up for me, even if I die, I want to be free of my loving husband before I do.

Please make sure that you get them served on Sonny, we were legally separated when I supposedly died, so this way, he will not be a part of my life anymore.

If I survive, I want to be able to start my life over again, the only ones I want to see from Salem would be Gabi possibly, Ari, and my dad and mom with the kids. I don't want anything to do with the rest of the hypocrites.

I don't want to ever see any of the rest of them ever again, they have hurt me for the last time. I know I sound bitter and angry, and honestly, I am. I was treated like dirt by them for supposedly doing what practically all of them had done in the past, but I was the only one who was punished for it."

T confusedly asks, "What do you mean supposedly, do you mean you never cheated with Paul, what happened then?"

Will bitterly laughing says, "Wait until you see the file on dear Pauly boy. It is quite an interesting read, and the video files attached will show exactly what happened in that case and will explain my behavior over that last year."

The FBI gathers their top agents, including T, and they rush to the warehouse, where they discover Will only has a little time left unless they can get some help for him. They realize that they need to get some doctors in to do emergency care on Will, before they can even think of moving him to the nearest treatment facility.

They also cannot disconnect Will from any of the machines, none of their techs are comfortable enough to try and do so without about doing damage to Will. They are afraid that he could suffer brain damage, if they don't get them removed in the proper order.

They also need to get the downloads switched to another source, and to back up all the files so that they can use them in future prosecutions. Will tells them to make sure they have clear copies of all the files that are also stored on the hard drives which Will is not connected to.

This reassures them so that no one can accuse Will of manipulating the files to show what he wants them to see, knowing that is the first thing anyone accused and charged will say.

The supervisory agent decides to call in their best people from Quantico for the work needed on the computers, they also call in some staff from the Attorney General's office to oversee all the actions from a legal perspective so that they cannot be challenged on the procedures used, and so that they are covered from anything being called into question and using it as a technicality to get the charges dismissed.

They have called some doctors from the local trauma center, and explained that they need the medical services brought to them, that it is not possible to move the patient at that moment due to the situation.

A group of doctors and nurses arrive from the local trauma center, and with them is Brian, the young resident that was always hitting on Sonny back in Salem.

He hurries in with the other doctors to assess the patient. He is completely shocked when he realizes that the patient they are there to try and save is Will Horton, and that he has been subjected to sadistic scientific experiments.

They begin to try and stabilize him, and see if they can perform surgery if necessary, however they decide that they need both a top neurosurgeon and neurologist, who can figure out how to remove all the implants from Will without killing him.

The head agent calls Quantico to find out who the best neurosurgeons are and where they are at, so that they can get them brought to Memphis to operate on Will.

They are told that the two doctors they want are on the aircraft carrier located in the Persian Gulf. They are told that the doctors are being briefed on Will's condition, and that as soon as he is stable enough, that they will airlift them to the carrier so that the surgeries can be carried out.

They believe Colonel Daxon and his medical team are the best chance for Will to survive the surgeries needed to save his life.

The local doctors are informed that plans are being made for the military surgeons to operate on Will once he is stable enough to be airlifted to them. They are relieved because they haven't ever seen the type of technology that Will is attached to, and they are not sure of what the result would be if they tried to remove it. They hope that the military doctors will have more experience with the types of implants that Will has been subjected to.

Brian sees T with the FBI agents, and runs over to him, and says "T, what the hell is going on, why is Will here, why isn't he back in Salem with Sonny?"

T looks at him and says, "Will doesn't live in Salem anymore. He hasn't since he was murdered by the Necktie Killer. A crackpot scientist stole his body, revived him, and has apparently been experimenting on him ever since.

And don't get me started on that asshole husband of his, his ex-boyfriend came back to town, and Will supposedly cheated on Sonny, and from that point on, all of Sonny's attention went to the ex-boyfriend, and he never gave Will a chance to try and save their marriage.

The whole town treated Will like scum, they slut-shamed him, and did everything they did everything they could to make sure that Will knew how they felt. Hypocritical bastards, shaming Will for something most of them have done multiple times."

Brian, "What do you mean supposedly, didn't Will cheat after all?"

T, "The ex-boyfriend drugged Will, and convinced him that he had cheated, plus he had Dr. Rolf implant a behavior chip in Will, that caused him to act crazy and irrational, we have gotten proof of it. That lowlife caused the last year of Will's life in Salem to be miserable. I couldn't stand that creep when we were in Salem, now I hate him.

Guess what, Sonny and he are about to get married. They deserve each other. Sonny had proposed to this guy before he ever came back to Salem and met Will, but Paul wasn't ready to come out of the closet and lose his baseball career.

Paul Narita, big time baseball star, chose his career over love. He changed his mind though when it looked like his career was over because of an injury, then he wanted Sonny back. He didn't care that Sonny was married, which he knew before he came to Salem, Stefano had the proof, and Will has seen it. Paul deliberately set out to ruin their marriage, and he succeeded.

Sonny had promised Will when he proposed that he didn't have feelings for anybody else, but it soon became clear that Sonny had lied, and that he was still in love with Paul somewhat or a whole lot, depending on who you were talking to. Of course, in Salem no matter how much time Sonny spent with Paul both before and after the so-called cheating, nothing was said, because of course Sonny could do no wrong, and Will could do no right.

He has all the dirt he needs to ruin Paul completely but if he did, you know he would be the one in the wrong according to Salem, even though he was the victim. He has had enough of that, so he is leaving everything to the FBI to decide what actions will be taken, but he is done with Sonny and Salem.

Will wants nothing else to do with Sonny. He just wants to see his little girl, his mom and dad, he doesn't want to see anyone else from Salem. He just wants to raise his little girl, if he survives, and have a peaceful life far away from there.

He wants divorce papers drawn up, so that he can sign them, so if he makes it, great he will free of that asshole, but even if he passes, he wants the papers filed so that he no longer has any legal ties to Sonny. He also wants to make sure that there is no way that Paul will ever have any legal rights to Ari, Will couldn't bear that, the thought of that bastard raising his little girl, but Paul probably wouldn't want her around, a permanent reminder of Will.

I have asked the lawyers here if they can draw up the papers for Will, but they can't see, so I need to get a good local lawyer to come here, and get them ready so that they can be served on Sonny, and Will can finally be finished with him."

Brian interrupts T for a moment, "Why a local lawyer, wouldn't he have to file in Illinois, because they got married in Salem."

T answers, "Yes, but to be on the safe side where Will has been in Tennessee for the last two years, we want the papers filed in both states so that they can't be contested later.

After Will recovers, if he recovers, no I must be positive, I am going to suggest that he and his family go to see his aunt and uncle in Switzerland, he has always loved it there, and it will be away from all the people that hurt him so much. That will give him a chance to recover away from all the loving concern of his family in Salem.

If they find out he is still alive for sure, they will be all over him. Just to make themselves feel better though, they all cried at his funeral, I wanted to slap most of them, where were they when Will really needed them, none of them had any time for him, except to degrade him. Screw them all."

Brian still can't believe that Sonny treated Will that way, and T can see that on his face, so he decides to show Brian the footage of how Sonny acted with Paul after the cheating episode, so that he will realize that Will has a right to feel the way he does.

T says to Brian, "Come with me, I am going to show you just what I was talking, you can see in glorious Technicolor for yourself." He takes Brian over to the computer and pulls up the footage to show Brian.

Brian asks T, "Is there any way that this footage could have been altered to show Sonny acting this way?"

T is furious, "Do you think Will changed this just to make himself look good, my god, you are unbelievable."

Brian hurriedly explains to T, "That is not what I meant, could the doctor have done this to turn Will from Sonny and his family, so he wouldn't try to escape to get back to them and let them know what happened?"

T looks at him, "Our techs have checked the footage repeatedly for any proof that it could have been altered or tampered with, this is the footage as it came in, nothing has been changed. We had to have it checked as Will has been able to provide us with the evidence needed to close hundreds of cold cases. We had to make sure before we could even think about using the footage in any court proceedings."

Brian asks T, "Can you use the video, isn't there something with the law about being protected from self incrimination and entrapment?"

T tells him, "That only applies if the government has placed the cameras, and has used illegal methods to gather the information such as not having a court order allowing the audio and video taping of alleged criminals.

However, all these cameras were placed by Stefano DiMera and this information was gathered by him to use as blackmail and an insurance policy to make sure that no one would try to take him out. We have found the program that was set up to send it to all the agencies if he was killed by a rival family."

Brian watches the footage that shows Sonny consistently flirting with Paul both before and after the cheating issue. Brian looks at T in amazement, he can't believe what he just heard and saw.

He never thought he would see Sonny with anyone but Will, and even though he couldn't get Sonny for himself, he did back off once they got serious, he feels bad that Will has been through all of this, with no one to help him.

He decides that since he is no longer hung up on Sonny, that he will try to be a friend to Will, if he will let him. He had liked Will before in Salem, he just wanted to be with Sonny and Will was in the way.

Well, now Sonny is not in the middle, perhaps they can get along and once Will is recovered, he can help him find someone who will treat him better.

Brian gets called back to the medical group, they work to stabilize Will as best as they can, and when Will wakes up, he sees Brian, and can't believe that he is there.

He thinks to himself, "Great, someone else from Salem to give me a hard time, to treat me like dirt again, like I didn't get enough of that before."

He doesn't realize that he has said this out loud. Brian grabs his hand, and says, "Will, I don't think that, I didn't know about what happened, and even without seeing any proof, I know that you wouldn't willingly cheat on Sonny.

I was there, I know how much you loved Sonny, man I wish that I just once had someone as loving and devoted as you were to Sonny. Too bad I couldn't see past Sonny at the time, I should have gone after you instead, I would have a great guy in my life.

If Sonny couldn't see that or believe you, then he is the fool, and was using that to make himself feel better about how he was acting around his ex-boyfriend, forget about him for now, and concentrate on getting better and being able to see that precious little girl of yours, she needs her daddy. Fight for her.

And after seeing the footage of him and that guy, I will never believe anything that Sonny says or does regarding you ever again, and I will be in your corner with T, we will support you."

T calls the local lawyer that was recommended by one of the AG lawyers, and gets him to come to the warehouse. The lawyer is in shock when he arrives and sees Will in the hospital. He can't believe that something like this was happening just outside of Memphis and no one knew. He asks why he has been called here. He expects to hear that the person in the bed has been arrested and needs legal representation. He tells T that he is not a criminal defence attorney. T quickly informs the lawyer that Will is not a suspect, that he is helping them with multiple cases with information that was gathered while he was held in the warehouse, and that information will be able to finally solve cases that had been cold cases for years if not decades

T explains Will's situation to the lawyer who is amazed at what has happened to the poor young man, he agrees to draw up the papers that Will wants right away. He tells him that he is going to go through the Illinois law books to see if they even should do that, because as far as they know Will was declared dead, and if a death certificate was issued, that may have invalidated the marriage, so he wouldn't need the divorce.

The first thing he does is look for a death certificate in Will's name in Illinois, unfortunately there is not a certificate on file. He then calls a former classmate who is working in Illinois, who checks and tells him that unless there is an official death certificate, according to law that the marriage would still be legal.

They will have to file for a divorce and/or annulment so that Will could be married in the church if he decides later that he wants that option. Being Catholic, with just a divorce, even though Will did not have a religious ceremony the first time, the church may refuse to let him marry in the church.

The Memphis lawyer, Llewelyn Smythers the 3rd, starts the paperwork for the divorce, and very shortly has them drawn up both for Tennessee and Illinois. He goes to Will, and hands him the papers so that Will can sign them, Will looks at them and hesitates for a moment but then signs them, and then one of the lawyers from the Attorney General's office notarizes them, they only require Sonny's signature now, and then they can be filed, and Will be free of that marriage finally.

He will be free from his past then, and even though this is what he wants, he is tearful because he feels like he has failed at yet another part of his life. He thinks to himself, just another thing I couldn't get right.

T sees the look on his face and understands. He tells Will, "Don't think of this as failing, because I can tell you are, buddy, from the look on your face. Think of this as the beginning of the rest of your life, the best part of it, you will be with your family, and your little girl.

And you will find someone, a great guy, you are too good of a person not to have someone love you. You never saw it but there were always guys interested in you in Salem, but at that time, you only had eyes for Sonny.

Now that the blinders are off, and you know that he is not Mr. Perfect anymore, you will find someone who is right for you. Not a guy that always made you feel like you were never good enough for him, and not someone who would let him family treat you the way his family did. He was lucky to have you.

Letting him see you be happy without him, that is the best revenge, and you won't feel like you are doing anything wrong, because you will not be involved with him and his life, you will be living your life the way you want to."

Will looks at T and says, "How was I ever so lucky to have you as my best friend, you have always been there for me, and I know that I can count on you, that you will always be there for me, and if I start to screw up, that you will tell me, whether I want to hear it or not. I love you, T man. You have always been one of the best parts of my life. When everyone else left me, you were always in my corner."

T tears up at this, "I'll tell you a secret, Will, sometimes I wish that I had been gay, because I know that if I had been, Sonny would have never stood a chance, and you wouldn't have gone through most of that garbage. Unfortunately, I had no chance, because I am straight, and couldn't change but if I had been gay, I would have gone for you. You do know that you are gorgeous, both inside and out, right?"

Will laughs and hugs T. "T, one of these days some lucky lady is going to get the best husband in the world when you finally settle down. I can't wait until there are some little T's running around. I will be crazy Uncle Will. You have always been able to make me laugh, but I know that you truly care. Thank you for being the best friend and one of the best people I have ever known."

Both T and Will are feeling overwhelmed after this conversation, but they are glad that they told each other how they felt about each other. Brian looks at them and hopes that one day he will have a friendship like T and Will have, hopefully he will be friends with them both. He realizes that they are great guys, and he would love to have people like that in his life. Real friends, even during the tough times.

Over the next few days, the doctors work on Will to try to build him up as much as possible, before he will be transferred for the surgeries he is going to need, IVs are running around the clock, trying to get as much as possible into his system so that he will have a better chance of making it through the surgeries. They know that each surgery will be hard on Will, so they want to give him as much of a fighting chance as possible. They have all become attached to their patient, and want him to survive so that he can get his life back. They can't believe that he has survived what he was put through the past two years.

They have been going through as much of the information that they have been able to find about what Dr. Rolf had done to Will during the past two years, so that the surgeons can be prepared as much as possible before they begin to operate on Will. They will need the most detailed information they can get so that they removed the implants with the least amount of damage as possible; they try to get as much detail as they can on the implants, how and where they have been placed in Will, and what the side-effects of removing them may cause for Will. The medical team tries to understand as much as they can the construction of the implants, and what they were intended to do, and what effects they have on Will. They must work in tandem with the agents and lawyers as they are trying to get all the information backed up for future use in the prosecutions. They know they need this because of the worse case scenario, that Will doesn't survive the surgeries.

They are praying that this doesn't happen, especially T, but Will has made them promise that no matter what happens, they will use the information. He tells them think of the closure that all those families will get. They will finally know what happened, and the guilty will be punished.

The medical team pour over the documents that have been recovered, trying to create the best strategies for the surgeries, to see if it possible for Will to be completely healthy afterwards or if he will have continuing problems that may affect his quality of life.

Will, T, and Brian have many conversations during the days while this takes place, and Brian becomes great friends with Will and T. Will also asks that if he doesn't survive, that they will make sure that Ari is taken care of, and to make sure that Paul is not involved in her life.

He admits that it might be irrational and paranoid, but he is afraid that Paul could try to get rid of the last link that holds Sonny to his past marriage. He points out to them what Paul did to get him out of Sonny's life, so he feels he has just cause for his worries.

During this time, the lawyers and FBI agents have been going through the information available and starting the preliminary paperwork to get all the cases opened and the correct documents added to each case, including paperwork, audio and video files if they have them. Will doesn't know that they have already started the investigation into Paul's former teammate and the screenwriter from LA, and that they will be prosecuting with as many charges they can find. They are even looking at possibly charging Paul with depraved indifference to life, because the evidence collected shows that he didn't care if Will lived or died.

They have found one document that Will hasn't seen yet. It is an email exchange between Paul and Dr. Rolf explaining that overuse of the chip could kill Will or cause him to commit suicide. The last message from Paul is chilling. The message he sent back to the doctor said that either worked for him, at least it would remove Will permanently.

They debate telling Will this information before he has his surgeries, but finally decide that he has the right to know what they found. They gather T and Brian, and ask them to come and talk to Will with them. They tell Will what they found, and it is proof that Paul wanted Will out of the way permanently.

Wills freaks out, and looks at Brian and T saying, "Oh my god, I was right, what will he do to my baby girl, he definitely won't want her in Sonny's life. You have to promise me she will be protected." They are visibly shaken, but they promise that they will take care of her.

T explains to the other agents the worry that Will had about Paul and what he might do to Ari, so that Sonny wouldn't have any reminders of Will. The agents decide that they will send in an undercover agent to Salem to watch over Ari and Gabi. At this point, they aren't willing to take any chances, Paul Narita is not to be trusted and needs to be watched. They figure that the agent will be able to keep an eye on Paul at the same time because Ari is in the wedding, so they should all be around each other for the next few days.

They work in teams around the clock, getting the information ready for the hundreds of new cases that are going to be filed, plus they must pull all the original files for the cold cases and add the additional information to each case.

One by one, the cases are put together, and they realize that thanks to Will that they are now going to be able close cases thought to be unsolvable, and they will most likely get convictions in almost every case. All around the country, police forces are receiving requests for their cold case files to be sent to the Attorney General's office in Washington, and they aren't getting answers when they question the files being pulled.

The second day after Will has been found, and the AG's office with the Memphis FBI office have been getting all the new evidence processed, the Salem Police Department Evidence Division receives a request for all their open cases, and any cold case files they have.

The supervising clerk calls the mayor, Abe Carver, as he hasn't appointed a new police commissioner yet. She tells Abe that all their cases have been requested by the Attorney General's office. She mentions that after she received the request, she wasn't sure if they could release all the files at once, and she wondered if Salem was the only town getting this type of request.

She wants to know if they are being investigated for any wrongdoing, and if she and her clerks need to contact their union representative. Abe is shocked, and tells her no, there is no investigation into the evidence division, and that he will check it out and get back to her.

Once he gets off the phone with the ED clerk, Abe calls the Attorney General's office to see what is going on, he wants to know if they are investigating his police department, and if so, why wasn't he informed?

He speaks to the Communications Director for the AG's office, and they tell them that this is just a pilot program, that their office has formed a new Open and Cold Case Division that is selecting random police departments, and will be reviewing all open and cold case files.

They are trying to help departments that are temporarily understaffed, also it will be a savings for the departments as they will not be paying wages and overtime while the cases are being looked at because the AG's office will be covering all costs.

Abe is happy to hear this but wonders why Salem was selected, and the CD mentions that they decided to focus on smaller towns because they know that those towns' budgets are usually smaller, so they would appreciate the help from the federal government. She says they had heard that Salem was looking for a police commissioner, and if they promote from within, that they will have even less detectives on the street. Abe is satisfied and thanks the Communications Director for the offer, and that he is happy to accept this offer for the Salem PD.

Abe gets back to his ED supervising clerk, tells her to contact the Attorney General's office to set up the delivery of the files so that the new program can review the cases, that they are one of many departments that have been asked to participate in a new pilot program for the AG's office.

Luckily, the Memphis FBI agents had realized that pulling all files from Salem and multiple files from other departments would make the department curious, so Will and T had suggested that they temporarily create this new program so that when all the police departments requested the files, they would have a response for them, and telling they would get the extra eyes on the cases without having to pay them. The CD calls them right away to tell them sure enough Salem questioned why the files were being requested, and that they had happily accepted the free help.

They are going to be able to shut down many of the crime families, hundreds of criminals will be going to prison, it will be the biggest takedown that they have ever accomplished. They will be able to seize all the profits from the crimes, and will put it into a fund to help the families of the victims.

They have already decided that a sizable portion from the DiMera assets will be given to Will because they funded the experiments that he endured. They also suggest a portion of the Kiriakis' assets as well, but Will doesn't want that. He doesn't want anything from Sonny's family, they would twist it around to him being greedy.

Also, the AG lawyers let Will know that there are many rewards that he will be eligible for once the cases are complete. Will tells them to take 20% of the money from each reward, put into the local police or agents' widows and orphans fund and if there is a scholarship fund for the children of slain officers and agents, to take another 15% and donate it to the funds, and take 10% for a fund to get the latest and strong protective equipment for the officers and agents themselves. The rest he wants split between an account for his daughter and any future children he might have, and then an account for himself so that he will have something while he gets back on his feet.

The lawyers inform that the rewards will be well over 100 million dollars altogether. Will feels slightly faint when he hears the amount. He says then to make it 25% and 12.50% for the police families, protective equipment and scholarship funds.

The lawyers and agents are amazed that Will is donating so much money, and that he wants it to go to law enforcement charities. He explains that many members of his family are or have been police officers or agents, and that he appreciates the police and agents for all their dedication, hard work and sacrifice, so he just wants to give back to them and their families.

They ask Will if he knows what he wants to do after he recovers. Will thinks about it and replies, "Well, the first thing is to be back with my family and little girl. After that I don't know, I always wanted to be a writer, but all it has ever caused me is grief. Probably go back to school, figure out something.

Agent Templer and the head AG lawyer look at each, and Templer speaks up, "Have you thought about going into law enforcement, like a computer analyst, we think that you would be great at that."

Will slowly says, "Well, I have never thought about that, I am good at computers, but I will consider it. You can understand right now, I don't know about making any plans, because we all know there is a chance that I'm not going to survive the surgeries. I am scared to be thinking of making long range plans.

I just want my little girl back, and the people that I can count on in my life. I know that I can count on my mom and dad, T, Brian, and the people here. You are the only ones that I trust right now.

I don't want to have to deal with any of the others from Salem, especially the loving couple. I can't do anything right as far as they see it, you have seen the footage, I can't go back to that toxic place. I honestly don't what my future is going to hold, but I do know that I don't want them in my life, but I know they won't leave me alone.

They ignored me when I was there, but as soon as they thought I was gone, they were weeping over my grave. They called me names and treated me like dirt, but when they find out I am alive, I will be expected to welcome them with open arms. Thinking about dealing with them makes me sick, and I know they will keep pushing until they get what they want.

They don't or can't see how much they hurt me. They thought that they were showing me I was wrong, that I done a terrible thing, they were correcting me like they had the right, like all of them hadn't done the same. And guess what, I really didn't do it. They won't care about that, they will still say that I am wrong, and that I should apologize constantly. The truth could slap them, and they would stay that I somehow caused it. My mom and I have never been given a fair chance, no matter what we did.

If anyone else screwed up, like my cousin Abby, they were treated like the victim, and everyone felt sorry for them. If it was me or mom, we were practically crucified. I don't want to live like that anymore. I definitely don't want my little girl to live like that. I don't trust them not to turn on her when she gets older, and doesn't live up to their vision of her.

So, I don't know what my future plans are right now, but I do know that they don't include Salem or its citizens. I am going to take the money when I receive it, and use it to make a great life for my daughter and myself, Mom, Dad and my siblings.

T jokingly says to Will, "How does it feel to be a rich man?"

Will, "Well, other than going through the last two years of torture, it's great."

He and T start to laugh and everyone just looks at them.

Will, "Well, if I don't laugh about it, then I would have to cry, and I refuse to do that. They took everything from me, turned me into a science experiment. They are not going to get away with it, they can't stop me for try to start to feel a bit normal.

I also want to make sure that any payouts that I get, that I don't get them until after the divorce is final. My soon to be ex husband and his true love aren't getting any of it. Can we make this a condition of when I get the money? Especially, since their families may be possibly strapped for cash soon. Let them earn a living without a safety net just like the rest of the world."

Will, "I wonder if they can live without all their money, oh well, I guess I sound vengeful, but you know what, they deserve it."

T, "Right you are, my friend. Can you imagine Victor Kiriakis having to get a job to support himself? I would laugh myself sick at the sight of him, it's just what he deserves for how he treated you."

The agents and lawyers are finally finished with all the evidence, and they start packing up to leave. Brian checks with the medical team, finds out that they can finally get Will disconnected and take him to the trauma center until he is ready to be airlifted for his surgeries.

They start for the outer door of the warehouse with Will being rolled out on the waiting stretcher, he is finally leaving his prison for good. He can't believe that he is getting away from own personal house of horror.

T hugs Will, and says, "I'll see you at the trauma center, okay, I have to go help get all the evidence packed into the van out back. Then we are coming to the trauma center to get the paperwork completed by the medical team so that it can be added to your file. Brian will take good care of you on the way there, we've got your back."


	3. Chapter 3

Willing it to be- chapter 3

At the warehouse, they see that the people in Salem have gotten the clue about Memphis, and that Sami, Marlena, John, Paul and Sonny have gotten on a flight, and are on their way now.

The doctors start to prepare Will for medical transport, they want Will out of there before the group from Salem can arrive and cause trouble. This unfortunately takes longer than they would have liked, before they are finally able to get Will disconnected from all the equipment without him being harmed, but it is a long and complicated process.

It had taken the techs several days to be able to undo the safeguards that Dr. Rolf had put into the programs. They had to separate each program, which in itself was time consuming because at each step, they had to make sure that it wasn't hurting will.

Finally, they were done and could shut down al the monitor displays, even though Will was still getting the information downloading from Salem, so he was the only one in the warehouse who now knew what was happening in Salem.

He saw Adrienne now being rescued from Statesville after he got the head agent to contact the prison and confirm that it was Adrienne Johnson that was incarcerated and how the switch was done; and Gabi's new boyfriend getting dragged into the whole Bonnie and Sheila mess because of his past.

He and Eli are cousins, so he doesn't want to assume that he won't be good to Gabi. He decides to wait and see what Gabi wants, to let her make the choice unless it will affect Ari, then it's game on. He loves Gabi, but she doesn't have the best taste in guys but hey what can he say, look at his choice. Though Ari must come first, over both their love lives. Her health and happiness should come first.

The lawyers and FBI agents are getting all the files and legal papers carefully and correctly packed away. They want to make sure that they do this exactly right. They don't want any of the defense lawyers to be able to say that the files were compromised in any way, attempting to try and get any of the cases dismissed on a technicality.

By this time at the Memphis airport, the Salem group has gotten off the plane, and they all turn their phones back on, and Sonny finds out about his mother being replaced by a double for the past couple of months.

He can't believe it. He calls his dad, and he explains how Bonnie Lockhart switched herself with Adrienne just to get revenge on Maggie. Sonny says that he knew his mother was acting strange, but he can't believe that they were all fooled by Bonnie for so long.

Justin tells him that he, Adrienne, and Lucas will be in Memphis later that day, they are getting ready to come join the search.

Sonny tells everyone else what has been happening in Salem the past few hours, and that the others are getting ready to come there as well. He suggests that they wait until they are all together before they start looking for Will.

Sami doesn't want to wait, but Marlena convinces her that she should wait for at least Lucas, that they should be together looking for Will.

John tells everyone that his ISA contacts are checking with the locals to see if anyone has seen Will or Dr. Rolf in Memphis. He says that so far there have not been any sightings of anyone matching Will's description.

They decide to go and check into a nearby hotel, John rents a vehicle that can fit all 8 of them once the others get there.

Sami really doesn't want to be searching with the others, she feels she will have better luck with just her and Lucas looking; but Marlena insists that it's important that they stick together, it will make it easier on all of them.

Sami scoffs to herself, she knows her mother means making it easier on Sonny and Paul, because of course, they must make sure Sonny is alright and God forbid that John's son not be happy. This trip to them is about helping Sonny find the answers he needs to move on with his life, even now, they are putting Will last. It makes her so mad that she just wants to lash out at all of them because it is Will who is important, they need to find him now that Dr. Rolf had admitted that Will was alive.

She needs to find her son, and let him know that she loves him, and that she will help him get his life back. Sami sincerely hopes though that Will no longer wants to be with Sonny, because she is sure that Sonny will just break her son's heart again.

He hasn't even said that if they find Will that he wants to get back together with him, just that he needs to know the truth before he can finally move on and spend the rest of his life with Paul. To Sami, this is so unfair. Sonny wants to find Will, get his answers and then he will just go off with Paul and destroy Will once again.

After everything that Will has been through in the past few years, this seems intentionally cruel to her, Sonny knows that Will was still in love with him when he died, and that he was always afraid of losing Sonny to Paul.

To make him see them together, happy and engaged, to her that is just shoving it in his face.

Of course. no one else sees it that way, except Lucas, they all see Sonny as this great guy who is putting his life on hold to search for Will. None of them seem to be even thinking about how Will would react to the situation. They should put themselves in Will's place, and see how happy they would be if their spouse showed up with their new fiancé, how would they handle it.

Sami does not like her new step-brother, especially considering that the first time they met, he was trying to dig up her son's grave. She knows that everyone thinks that Paul is great, but there is something about him that just sets her off. She feels like he is just pretending to care about finding Will, to her, he seems very manipulative, and if anyone can spot a manipulator, it's Sami Brady.

They get checked into their rooms at the hotel, and have supper in the hotel's restaurant while they wait for the others' flight to get in. Finally, around 10 that night, Justin calls Sonny and tells them they have just landed. John heads out to the airport and brings the others back to the hotel.

It is decided that they will get some sleep, and start searching in the morning. John is hoping by that time that he will have heard from some of his contacts. Eventually after catching up with each other, and Adrienne telling them what had happened to her in more detail, they all head to their rooms for the night.

Sami is too restless to sleep, so she calls Lucas and he comes to her room, and they talk about what they will do once they find Will, and he is back with them. Sami tells Lucas that she thinks it would be ideal to get Will away from Salem to give him a chance to recover, and that way, he wouldn't be forced to watch Paul and Sonny all loved up and together.

Lucas agrees, and if they decide that if they can, they will take the kids and Will on an extended family trip. Take him to Europe, possibly Switzerland, because they know that he will want to see Carrie and Austin. Just to have their family together, not the ones who abandoned Will when he needed them.

They say though that they will make sure that no one puts any pressure on Will, mama and papa bear will not allow this, they don't want to tangle with Sami about this issue.

They wonder if Gabi will agree to let them take Ari to see Will, because Will needs his little girl back in his life, and that with her there, he will be so happy, and it will help him recover much quicker. They don't want to think about Will has been through with the insane scientist, but they try to prepare themselves for what shape Will might be in, if he is truly alive. They know that they are going to do whatever it takes to get their son healthy again, but they are prepared to do it.

Sami and Lucas fall asleep when they finish making their plans, and the next morning, Marlena is surprised to see Lucas in Sami's room asleep when she comes to let Sami know that they are going out for breakfast.

She also tells them that John is waiting to hear from some local contacts to see if anyone knows where Dr. Rolf was working in Memphis. She says that they believe that Dr. Rolf might have been holding Will prisoner because there haven't been any sightings of Will or anyone matching his description in the last two years.

Just as the group finishes breakfast, John gets a call from one of his contacts who tells him that while they have not been able to pinpoint where Dr. Rolf was working, there is all kinds of talk about a substantial number of FBI agents, lawyers from Washington, as well as a large group of medical professionals who have been seen coming and going from a warehouse near the outskirts of Memphis for almost a week now.

John, "So there is huge FBI operation or investigation going on here in Memphis? Has there been any intel on what they are doing there?"

Contact, "No, no one's talking but they have been working around the clock for the last week. It's something big, but we can't get any details."

John, "Do you have an address, we will check it out before we start our search, if we contact the local agents, they might be willing to help us look for Will once they are finished their operation, they would know where to look for someone like Rolf."

Contact, "Sure the warehouse is located just outside Memphis's city limits, it is huge, has an electric fence around it, and up to a while ago, always had security on duty 24/7, it is about 10 minutes outside the city. Let me know if the locals will help you, if they don't want to, I may be able to pull a few strings, and get some cooperation for you."

John, "Hey thanks man, I really appreciate this, if it is possible that Doc's grandson might be here, we really want to find him?"

John tells the others what his contact said about the warehouse and the investigation, and they decide to go there right before they start their search. They start towards the outskirts of Memphis and soon find the warehouse, and see all the activity as the place is being cleared out. The operation must be finished so they are hopeful that they can get some help in locating Will.

They get out of the vehicle and walk towards the warehouse. They decide to let John go ahead to speak to the agents, hoping that they will be more open speaking to a fellow agent.

Just as John approaches one of the agents, the door opens and a stretcher is rolled out. The medical team comes out ready to take Will to the trauma center until he can be airlifted to the carrier for surgery.

John glances at the stretcher quickly, realizes that it is Will, and he staggers back; he can't believe that they found Will right away. They were just hoping to get some help looking, and now they have found him. The rest of the group see John's reaction, they run over and see Will as well. Sami and Will run to Will's side in shock.

Sami and Lucas tell the medical group that they are Will's parents, and ask can they ride with him. The head doctor takes them aside and tells them unfortunately there is not enough room, they need the all room for Will and the people looking after him until they get to the hospital.

She tells them to meet them at the Memphis General Hospital Trauma Center, that they will be there until Will is taken away for the surgeries he needs to survive.

As soon as she is finished, she and most of the medical team head out. Lucas pales and Sami almost passes out. Marlena comes over to Sami to ask her what is going on, Sami tells her mother what the doctor just told them. The rest of the group come over and are shocked when they hear that Will needs multiple surgeries to save his life.

Paul is happy to hear this, he thinks, maybe the brat won't survive, and I'll be home free. He tries to keep the look of glee and hope off his face.

Sami cries, "It's not fair, we just found my son, and now we may lose him again, how can this be happening." She and Lucas hold each other tightly.

The rest of the medical team and the FBI agents leave through the back entrance and are not seen by the Salem group. The agent that John approached goes to leave, and John grabs his arm to ask him why there were all there with Will, what is going on, and can they tell them anything.

The agent says that he does not the authority to discuss the case, and if they want answers, they will have to get one of the senior agents or the AG lawyers to speak to them. He then hops in the last van before it leaves, the Salem group just staring at it as it drives away.

They race to their vehicle, and John asks Sami where they said that they were taking Will. Sami says that Will is being transported to the Memphis General Hospital Trauma Center.

They rush to the trauma center and make their way into the waiting area right outside where Will is being treated, waiting anxiously for one of the doctors to come out and tell them how Will is doing.

It seems like they are waiting forever, but after an hour or so, the head doctor comes out to talk to Sami and Lucas. She asks if they can speak in private, but the others insist that they need to know what is going on with Will. This irks the doctor, and so the doctor introduces herself as Jayme Koalsohn and she asks who is Will's legal next of kin, and who can make medical decisions for Will. Sonny starts to say he is and he can, but his dad reminds him of the legal separation papers.

Sami and Lucas say," We can. We are his parents." The doctor them tells them that Will is in critical condition, and that they are trying to stabilize him enough so that he can taken for the surgeries he will need.

They don't understand why the surgeries can't be done there, and the doctor explains that the only surgeons who can perform the surgeries are not in the country now, they are military and cannot be pulled back stateside.

The doctor tells Sami and Lucas that they are also trying to determine exactly what medications Will has been given while he was being experimented on, so that they can make sure that there will be no interactions during surgery. This is a huge concern, and they must detail each and every medication.

The group stares at the doctor in horror when they hear that Will was experimented on. Sami screams hysterically, "Are you telling us that madman experimented on my son, what did he do to Will? "

Dr. Koalsohn, "Well, because of where he was, and the equipment we could see, using all of the portable equipment we had, we were able to see several implants in or attached to Will's brain and placed throughout his body.

The implants must be removed but the technology is something we are unfamiliar with, we are hoping that the military surgeons may be more familiar with what we have found, but from the information recovered from the warehouse, it is unlike anything we have seen before.

There are other medical issues, but we believe they can be resolved once the implants are removed, there are some growths that we believe that may have been caused by the implants, we will be dealing with those once we have Will's main surgeries taken care of." Sami and Lucas almost pass out when they hear this, Lucas catches Sami when her legs give out.

They ask if they can look in on Will for a couple of minutes, they won't interfere, they just want to see him. The doctor says she will ask Will if he feels up to seeing anyone, and goes into the treatment room.

She comes back out and tells them that they can go in. Lucas and Sami enter the room, tears running down their faces, just happy to see their son again and know that they will have the chance to spend more time with him, they have him back. 

The others hear this, and take it as permission for them as well, and push their way into the room behind Sami and Lucas. When Will sees the others especially Sonny and Paul in the room, not just his mom and dad, it sets him off and he starts screaming, "Get out. Get out. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" again and again, Will becomes so agitated that the equipment starts to go haywire, and suddenly Will flatlines.

The doctors rush over to Will to try and save him, cursing on the ones that caused Will to react this way, he was fine when it was just his parents. Some of the others in the group if not all of them set Will off so badly that it almost killed him when they pushed into the treatment area. He couldn't handle even seeing them let alone being around them. This is not good, they must get everyone except Will's parents out of there now.

During the confusion, none of them realize that Sonny's old friend Brian, is in the room, until he comes over and pushes everyone except Sami and Lucas out of the treatment area. He turns on them, and says, "Are you deliberately trying to kill him, because you just made a good attempt at it?"

Brian sneers at Sonny and Paul, "It would definitely make your life easier, less complicated, right?"

Sonny is staring at Brian in shock, he says," What are you doing here, how are you treating Will, you can't even stand him, ever since I choose Will over you."

Brian laughs, "Oh my God, Sonny, seriously, get over yourself. I haven't had a thing for you for years, and the reason I am here is that I am a doctor here at the Trauma Center, and I have been working with Will for the past several days, since we called to the warehouse to provide treatment to a patient that could not be moved.

That is all you are going to get from me, you have no legal right to know about Will, at the time of his supposed death, you two were legally separated. Anyway, I see you are here with your new fiancé. Hard to play the loving husband when you have another man hanging all over you." Looking at Paul with his arm around Sonny's waist.

Adrienne speaks up, "If you are supposedly over my son, how do you know all of this information about what he is doing nowadays?"

Brian, "Will told me, his captors kept him well informed of everything happening in Salem. He knows everything that has happened since he was "murdered", Dr. Rolf liked for him to see how everybody just forgot about him, how they got on with their lives, just take Will out, and drop Paul in his place. Wonderful job, everyone, for acting like Will never even existed once he died.

Will told me that especially loved hearing Sonny say that he knew that Will would want him to move on with his life, and would want him to be happy again. Will said that was mostly true, except for Sonny's choice of partner.

We have gotten Will stabilized now, but because of his reaction to all of you here in this room, no one except his mom and dad will be allowed to see him again. We will not allow you to put his life at risk. We have spent the last week trying to get him stable enough to see if he can physically handle the surgeries. I need to get back to my patient now."

The others all start to complain about not being able to see Will, so Brian calls security to have them escorted out of the hospital. He explains to the security guards that they had to leave because they had put a patient's life at risk. The guards quickly force them from the trauma center. They are highly offended at being made to leave, they didn't do anything wrong, they just wanted to see Will.

It's not their fault that Will was so traumatised by what Dr. Rolf must have done to him, that he can't handle being around people. They don't account for the fact that Will only acted like that when he saw them, he was perfectly fine with the medical personnel and his parents; they definitely aren't thinking of all the people that Will has been around for the last week or so.

After they are put outside, they decide to go back to their hotel and get some sleep, they decide that they will come back in the morning, figuring Sami and Lucas will have some answers by then about why Will reacted the way he did, and that they will be able to see him because he will be calmed down in he morning.

They can't figure out what they could have done to cause Will to react that way, especially since they just found him, they are forgetting how they treated Will his last year in Salem.

They also don't think about what Brian told them about Will knowing everything that had gone on in Salem, not realizing he wasn't only talking about the past two years, but every bit of footage that Will had downloaded into his brain.

Once the others have left, the doctors tell Sami and Lucas that they think it is best that Will be moved to the aircraft carrier where he will have his surgeries right away. They are afraid of what could happen if Will is forced to see the others again.

They tell Sami and Lucas bluntly that they don't know how many more times they can bring Will back, and the stress that he was under when he saw the others was putting him at risk.

Sami and Lucas agree, and say do it as soon as possible, before they can come back and cause any more trouble. They are so mad at the rest of them for seeing how Will reacted to them, if they hadn't pushed their way into the room, Will might not have had that episode.

They agree with the doctors that they are not going to tell them what is going on and where they are going right now. They will contact them once Will has been through his surgeries and is starting to get better.

They know that the others will blame them for letting Will be taken away without the others having a chance to see and speak with Will. Damn straight, they are not letting Will be stressed out again like before. They don't care how the others feel. They decide to ask Will if he would like to leave a message for the others. They go back into the treatment area to ask Will if wants to write a note for the others before they get ready to go to the aircraft carrier. Brian and T come in at that moment, and they are shocked when they see them and talking like friends.

Sami, "T, my god, what are you doing here, I haven't seen you since" and stops suddenly. Will looks at his mother and says, "Since my funeral".

Sami looks down and says, "Yes." Will tells her, "Mom, T is the one responsible for me being found, he is an FBI agent here in Memphis, Dr. Rolf kept me informed about T being in the FBI academy after he left Salem, I guess he enjoyed letting me see that T was getting on with his life, trying to make me feel worse, but I was glad to see T succeeding and having a good life.

So, when they abandoned after Stefano's death, I honestly thought I was going to die there all by myself. I decided however, that before I went, that I was going that information to the authorities so that they could do something with it, so I sent a lot of information to him, information on crimes, scandals and secrets that Stefano had been holding as insurance. I really did think that I wouldn't make it, but I thought hey I can make sure that this information would help T in his job, and if it gets him noticed or promoted so much the better, he is good at what he does, and he was always the best friend I ever had. He was always there for me, he never gave up on me, and he never judged, he loved me, good or bad, whatever I did."

Lucas, "But when did he T and Brian become friends, since when are you friendly with Brian? In Salem, you guys fought like two dogs over a bone."

Brian, "Mr. Horton, over the past few days, I have been working with the medical team that was trying to save Will, and I realize that it was never Will that was the problem. We have agreed to start over as friends, and I am glad that he is giving the chance to be his friend.

Sami and Lucas mention to Brian and T about Will leaving a message for the others when they come back in the morning. Sami asks for something for Will to write on, when T suggests leaving a video message along with the divorce papers.

Sami and Lucas just look at T with a say what expression. Will explains that during the team in the warehouse, he had gotten T to help him get divorce papers ready so that they can be served on Sonny in the morning.

He tells them that Rolf arranged for him to see all the time that Sonny had spent with Paul before he went to Paris laughing and flirting when he would not give Will a chance to fix anything, how he acted when he came back for the funeral. Especially the touching scene of Paul and Sonny making plans over Will's grave, so tasteless and tacky. Then all the post Paris footage that he had to see, it made it quite clear to him that Sonny didn't miss him and no longer wanted to be with him, this was backed up by Sonny and Paul being moments away from becoming husbands.

Will records a quick and not so loving video message for the others that came from Salem, telling them exactly how felt about their actions before he died and since, that he does not want to see them or be contacted by them. If he decides that he wants to talk to them, he will contact them. See ya.

He also says that he wants the papers signed so that he is no longer tied to Sonny, and to leave him alone, that Sonny finally has what he always wanted, best of luck to them because hey are going to need it. He decides not to let them know that Paul is about to be exposed. He plans to sit back and enjoy the backlash and fallout when Paul's world collapses around him. Karma's a bitch, right.

Will finished the video and he sees that his parents are staring at him in shock. They are not mad, they are just surprised. They can't believe what they just heard Will say. They are glad however that he is standing up for himself. They wish they could see the others when they see the message, and Will also asks T to get all the footage to go along with the divorce papers ready so that it can be delivered at the same time. T says it would be his pleasure, he hugs Will and tells him he will see him soon. He tells them he will most likely be the FBI liaison for Will.

Will is readied for transport, and Sami and Lucas go with the medical team taking Will to the aircraft carrier, they ask if Brian can accompany them so that he can explain what is going on. The officials ask Brian if he is willing and he agrees to go. They leave just after midnight, and by morning, they are landing on the carrier.

Once Will has been moved to the state of the art medical facility, the staff starts to do all the bloodwork, x-rays, and exams so that the surgeons can have the most up to date information on Will, they also test his hair to get an idea how long he was on the different medications.

When the results come back from the latest bloodwork and hair follicle testing, it shows that at two separate times Will had almost lethal doses of party drugs in his system. They can tell that the first time was around late November 2014, and the second time was towards the end of January or beginning of February 2015. He knows that Will would never have willingly taken those drugs, but as a matter of protocol, he needs to ask. It was a well-known fact that when Will was Sonny or out with other friends, that he never took drugs, he hardly drank.

Brian, "Sami, Lucas, I have to ask, was Will someone who regularly took party drugs. I know that I never saw him do any, but I wasn't around him a lot of the time back then. "

Lucas, "No. Why?"

Sami, "No, Will could hardly tolerate extra strength acetaminophen, he got loopy on codeine, and dear lord, the couple of times he had to take morphine, he was out for the count. Will didn't indulge in anything like that, he was aware of the addiction issues in the families, he didn't want to take a chance of having any kind of addiction, he barely even drank, just an occasional beer or glass of wine."

Brian, "We just got back the more invasive blood work, it shows two occasions where there were almost lethal amounts of the drugs in his system. It was late November 2014 and somewhere around late January or early February 2015.

Sami gasps and everyone looks at her, and she explains, "Those dates are the times Will cheated on Sonny."

Brian, "Sami, with the amounts of drugs in his system at those times, he wouldn't have even been conscious, let alone able to have sex."

Lucas, "What do you mean, Brian?"

Brian, "With those levels in his body, there is no way he could have gotten or maintained an erection. He would not have been able to have sex, at least not consensually."

Sami and Lucas look at each other. Lucas asks the question they are both afraid to hear the answer to. "Are you saying Will was raped?"

Brian, "Either he never had sex at those times, or yes, he was raped.

I am going to tell you something that the others from Salem who are still back in Memphis don't know. We told you that Will had been kept up to date on everything that happened in Salem. We didn't tell you exactly what that meant.

One of the experiments that was done on Will, well, it was basically turned into a human super computer, Stefano had everything that ever happened in Salem since the early 70s downloaded into Will's brain. He has proof of every crime, scandal and secret of every person in Salem put into his head, with video evidence to back it up.

Stefano also used the subject as his own personal storage device, he did not know that Dr. Rolf had chosen Will as his test subject, well, he had copies of all his business dealing, crimes, everything saved in Will, as his backup plan, his failsafe, if you will, all the information he had on his enemies, all their crimes as well.

He has all the information needed to take down the DiMera and Kiriakis families for every little dirty deal they have done. As he mentioned early, Will was abandoned in that warehouse and left to die, so he decided before he went that he would pass on as much information as could to the FBI, so that they could do what they could to try and convict the guilty.

He has helped them create files on everything that happened, and has gotten them to agree if it was in self defense or in defense of others that the people would not be charged, just those truly guilty, and who had gotten away with all those crimes for all those years. The FBI knows that some of the crimes may never be prosecuted due to the Statute of Limitations expiring.

With regards to the two times Will supposedly cheated on Sonny, he was set up by someone who arranged the drugging in LA, and the time in Salem. Can you guess who was responsible for that?"

Sami snarls, "Paul Narita! That little bastard set out to ruin my son's life, but why did he target Will? Oh my god, he knew all along that Sonny was married and who he was married to, he came back to Salem deliberately to get Sonny back, didn't he?

He didn't care who he hurt or whose life he ruined in the process. How did he know how Will would react, and to be honest, I can't still can't explain Will's behavior myself for that time, he never acted like that ever in his life?"

Brian, "That was because Paul had gotten Dr. Rolf to implant Will with a behavior chip, that he used to control Will and make him spin out of control. ``He made Will do or think he had done all those crazy things because he wanted Will out of Sonny's life completely. He made himself look so good to Sonny and kept going after Sonny constantly.

Not that Sonny is blameless, if he had wanted to, he could have ignored Paul and tried to work things out with Will. He used Will's behavior so he could justify spending all that time with Paul, and no one ever called him on it.

Will got dealt a rotten hand, and it broke something inside when he saw how Sonny was around Paul in person and then seeing the footage on repeat. and he was with him constantly, letting Paul flirt with him, never telling him to back off, and refusing to spend any time with Will to try and fix their marriage.

Even when he came back for Will's funeral, he spent more time with Paul than he did mourning Will, and I have seen the video of them making plans over Will's grave. I will tell you, if I had any lingering feelings for Sonny, even any good memories, seeing that killed them for me.

I am sorry for how I went after Sonny when he was with Will, but I never went near the extremes Paul did, I tried to move in on Sonny after the baby news broke, but I soon realized that Will and Sonny belonged together and I gave up.

I realize now that Will is a better guy than Sonny ever was, that I went after the wrong one. Will and I have agreed to try and be friends, and if he lets me, I am going to try and find someone good for him.

He is after saying after all this, that he doesn't trust in or want another relationship, but Will is too good a person to just have hookups all the time. "

Sami, "Do I sense a small crush on my son?". She smiles at Brian.

Brian, "I could definitely do worse, in fact, I have. I don't think Will could ever see me that way because of our mixed-up past with Sonny. From now on, I am going to get to know the person, not just what you see at first, Sonny seemed like a great guy, but now, I can't believe how wrong I was.

He lied to Will and never told him about Paul, let alone the fact that he had proposed to someone else, Will said that Sonny told him that he was the love of his life, but seeing the video tape of how Sonny acted around Paul, makes Sonny a liar.

Will deserves someone who will only love him, and not put him through what Sonny did. He is also dealing with knowing that he may have been sexually assaulted, both by that writer and Paul. I just want to bash that creep's head in for what he did to Will.

Guess what, soon after Ben Weston claimed that Will was alive, the night he tried to exhume Will's grave, on his way home from John and Marlena's place, he was talking to himself out loud about what he did to Will, it was all caught on tape, and when the time is right, he will be charged and perfect St. Paul will be no more. It will all go public, and he will be ruined.

Will also has a surprise ready for Sonny, as you found right before we left to come here while he was going through all the files and helping the FBI and the AG's office get all the files ready; T was the one who helped him get divorce and annulment papers drawn up so that they can be served on Sonny. So, he will be free of that marriage."

Brian says, "T called his uncle who got a recommendation for a good lawyer for Will, he came in and drew up the papers.

Will has signed them, the AGs office notarized them so they only need Sonny's signature, and Will can be finally free.

Since Sonny is so eager to marry his true love, he should sign the papers right away. Will said watching them talking during their pre-Cana session about how glad Sonny is to have a second chance with his first love, his true love was agonizing. He said hearing Sonny say while a part of him will always love Will, he can't wait to spend the rest of his life with Paul.

I wonder how Sonny will react when the truth comes out about Paul, will he try to run back to Will? Not that I believe there is a snowball's chance in hell that Will would ever take him back. I truly believe that Sonny has lost Will's love forever.

Well, I guess he won't believe it when he is served with divorce papers, or at least that Will is serving him? He probably thought that he was going to have to talk Will into letting him be free. Wouldn't you love to see Sonny's face when he is served? I can just imagine the look of shock on his face that he is being sued for divorce, instead of the person looking to get one.

Hold on, I am going to call T and see if we can get a live feed of it, that will be something to see."

Brian calls T and tells him what the blood tests show. They now have definitive proof to go along with the video confession of what Paul did to Will. T is jumping for joy. He calls his boss and gives him the news, they ask that Brian immediately send them a copy of the results for the file on their case against Paul.

Brian also asks if the agents can send them a feed of Sonny being served the papers, T's boss agrees and sets up the link for when Sonny and the others arrive back at the Trauma Center.

While Brian is talking to T, one of the medical team come into the room where Sami and Lucas have been waiting to see Will. It is one of the ultrasound techs from the carrier, they are to get Brian, Sami and Lucas and bring them to speak to the lead doctor because they have completed more of the tests, and something has shown up that may complicate the surgeries. Once they reach the room where Will is being treated, the doctors call them over.

Colonel Daxon, the head surgeon on the carrier says, "We have discovered a couple of issues that may affect what we have to do. The first issue is that we are dealing with that we have discovered multiple implants both in Will's head and throughout his body, but we believe that we can remove them. While concerning the number of implants, it is more than was than we had been led to believe, we are confident that we can deal with them. However, it will take multiple surgeries, but we believe that we can do so without causing any permanent damage.

Will may suffer some temporary brain damage as his brain regrows the tissues that were affected by the implants, his vision, hearing and speech, as well as his mobility may be temporarily damaged but the tissues will regrow once those implants are out.

From what I have heard about this young man, he can get through it; but he will need you and those that he can count on there. His emotions may be all over the place, and he will possibly have some wild mood swings, but that will show that his body is adjusting back to normal, this is a good thing.

Understand, if he is lashing out, it is through frustration at the lack of control he is experiencing. The larger problem is the oldest implant, it looks like it has been there at least 3 or so years, it is not as sophisticated as the latest ones, and it has started to form lesions around the area where it is located.

Now a tumor has started to grow over the area where the implant is located as well, enclosing the chip so we need to remove the lesions and tumor first. That particular chip will be removed with the tumor. Once we see how he tolerates the surgery, it will give us an idea of quickly we can perform the rest of the surgeries, we want to get the rest of the chips out as quickly as possible so that his surgery and recovery time is as short as we can make it.

The most concerning thing is that the tumor is pressing on the logic or reasoning portion of his brain, so for the next few weeks, he will not be able to make any decisions for himself, we need to get one or both of you declared his conservator, so that his interests will be managed.

I have been led to believe that there is a husband, but he is not here. Or is it ex-husband, what is the story, does he have the right to make medical or legal decisions for Will?"

Sami, "They were legally separated when Will supposedly died, so to the best of our knowledge and what we have been told, he has no legal right to decide anything for Will, that it has reverted back to Lucas and me as his parents. You have heard the story how Will ended up with the implants, correct?"

Sami, "Colonel Daxon, what type of behavior would this type of tumor and where it is located have caused? "

Daxon, "Well to start, he would have experienced varying levels of paranoia, he would act extremely out of character and would do things he would never normally do."

Lucas, "Do you mean like lying, scheming, and possibly even trying to blackmail someone? Doctor, could the chip and tumor have made Will believe that he had cheated on his husband?"

Daxon, "Why do you ask, Mr. Horton?"

Lucas says to Colonel Daxon, "Well, Will's marriage fell apart after he supposedly cheated on his husband twice, and Will was blamed, slut-shamed, and treated like a whore by all those hypocritical bastards back in Salem. He was treated like the scum of the earth. We were told earlier about the reports of the two incidences of the party drugs in his system. The two supposed episodes of cheating are at the exact times Will had those doses of the party drugs in his system along with this tumor.

The man whom he supposedly cheated with turned out to be the ex-boyfriend, now fiancé of Will's husband. This man was given a free pass after he had slept with Will, and Sonny the husband would spend all his time with his ex, he wouldn't forgive Will even though he said he would give him a chance to repair their marriage.

He kept Will dangling, and it broke Will's spirit and his heart, while Sonny was emotionally unfaithful with the ex right in front of Will. I guess it was Sonny's revenge on Will for what happened. Then Sonny took off for Paris, but demanded a legal separation from Will first, and the papers were filed.

Daxon, "Oh definitely, but the behavior would have been even more amped because the chip underneath was being fired constantly, at least several times a week. The person who had the controller must have hated your son, because it seems like they were trying to drive him either insane or make him suicidal. Much more prolonged use of the chip would have lead to your son's death.

Tell the prosecutors that my team and I are prepared to testify when this case is prosecuted, the person doing needs to be locked up, before they make someone suicide. They are sick and twisted.

Daxon, "Yes, good, now we have to get those papers signed as soon as possible so that the surgeries can take place, we want to get Will well as quickly as possible. Is there anybody else Will wants to or needs to see before we can do the first surgery?"

Sami, "Well, Will would love to see his little girl but he might not want her to see him like this, is there any way that we can contact her mom?"

Daxon, "We can set up a video call, and you can speak to her. What is the best contact number for her?"

Sami, "Well, I should probably call her brother first, so that he can be there as support for Gabi and Ari when they hear.

As much as they have dreamed of this happening, none of us could really believe that Will might still be alive, and to have your dreams come true suddenly can be a major shock. Gabi was also one of Will's best friends, they dated before Will came out, and Ari is their precious girl."

Sami and Lucas tell Will what the doctor has said, and he agrees. They sign the papers making them Will's conservators until he can make decisions on his own again. He says that he wants both to be his conservators, with them working together, no one will ever be able to hurt him. They beam at him and promise that they will gladly do this for him. He asks that they set up the video call as well. They leave the room so that they can contact Rafe and ask him to let Gabi know.

Sami takes her phone out and calls Rafe. He and Hope are at his place. When the phone rings, and he sees Sami's name, he picks up the call right away and puts it on speaker. "Sami, have you had any luck finding any information out about Will there in Memphis? Any idea of where he might be, and what happened to him?"

Sami, "Rafe, we found him. Oh my God, my son is alive, I am here with him now. That sadistic bastard, oh Rafe, what he did to my baby. If he wasn't already dead, I would kill him. Will is in bad shape, he needs several surgeries to try and save him, but the surgeons believe that they can do it. We wanted to let Gabi know, so that she can tell Ari, and he can see her before the surgeries start."

Rafe, "Sami, Hope and I will go to Gabi's place right now and let her know. Where will we meet you in Memphis?"

Sami, "Rafe, we aren't in Memphis anymore. Will had to be airlifted to the surgeons, they could not come back to Memphis, so we had to go to them, but we can set it up so that Gabi and Ari can see Will over video and talk to him."

Hope, "Sami, so they took all of the group from Salem to be with Will while he has the surgeries?"

Lucas, "No, Hope, only myself, Sami and one of the doctors from the Memphis Trauma Center went with Will."

Hope, "Why, Lucas, couldn't they take everyone, are they joining you later?"

Sami, "No, Will had an extremely bad reaction when he saw the rest of the group. He grew so agitated that he flatlined. The doctors treating him in Memphis decided for the sake of Will's health that they not be allowed in to see him now.

Then we had to go as soon as the airlift was ready, so I am not sure they even know that we have left Memphis yet. The flight left Memphis around midnight local time, and we just got here a couple of hours ago."

Rafe, "Sami, where are the surgeries taking place? And why is it surgeries instead of a single surgery, how much needs to be fixed?"

Sami gest overcome, and cannot answer Rafe. It hits her just what Will is going through, and she just breaks down. Lucas takes the phone from her.

Lucas, "Rafe, it's Lucas, we are in an undisclosed location because we are aboard a military craft. It's multiple surgeries because they have to remove all the implants that madman placed in Will, try to correct if possible the damage done from the experiments he performed on Will and some things that were done to Will about a year before he was supposedly killed.

I can't get into all the details, but I can tell you that what Will was like for the last year of his life in Salem was not anything he did or was responsible for. Until the case is prosecuted, I can't tell you anything else. You will have to contact the Attorney General's office in Washington to get more information. I am not taking the chance of the case being thrown out by releasing information."

Rafe and Hope can hear the frustration and rage in Lucas' voice. They won't push him but they are going to find out what happened, and see if they can help with building the case if the AG office will let them.

Rafe says, "We'll go to Gabi's apartment right now. How can we contact you so that Gabi and Ari can see Will?"

Lucas looks at Colonel Daxon and he says that they will arrange a secure video call in the next hour, and that after that they will start the first surgery. They speak to one of the techs on board who sets up the call, and tells them to just let her know when they are ready to put it through. Lucas passes this information onto Rafe and says goodbye.

Back in Salem, Rafe and Hope are stunned by what they heard. They can't believe that Will reacted so badly to the rest of the group that went to Memphis to find him. They hurry to Gabi's apartment to tell her about Will.

Rafe knocks loudly on Gabi's door. Gabi comes laughing to the door, and opens it saying, "Rafe, you don't need to knock so loud. I heard you the first time. Oh, hi, Hope, how are you? Why the early morning visit? Come on in, I was just about to make breakfast, Eli is coming over for breakfast with me and Ari. Stay. I will make extra."

Rafe, "Gabi, we have news about Will. "

Gabi, "Rafe, what is it? Did they find out that it was all lies, after all?"

Rafe, "No, Gabi, they found him, he is alive and in bad shape, but they think he will make it, he needs some surgeries, to fix what that crackpot did to him.

Sami called me to let me know what was going on, and to see if we could let Will see Ari before the surgeries start."

Gabi, "Are we going to Memphis, how many days will I need to pack for Ari and me?"

Rafe, "No, Will had to be airlifted to the surgeons who are going to operating on him, they could not get to Memphis so they sent Will to them. The doctor is going to arrange a secure link from where they are."

Gabi, "So everyone is gone off somewhere else after just getting to Memphis. That's insane."

Hope, "No, only Will, Sami, Lucas and one of the Memphis doctors are gone. Apparently, it didn't go well when Will saw the rest of the group. The hospital made them leave because Will had an extreme reaction and had a crisis when he saw them.

It threatened his health, and well, the doctors weren't going to chance that again. Also, just after this, the airlift to the surgeons was arranged, and Will and the people going had to leave as soon as possible.

So, can we call Sami back to set up the video call, Will really wants to see you and Ari before the surgery." 

Gabi, "I want to but how do I explain to Ari that her Daddy is back again. She thinks that he is in heaven."

Hope, "Tell her that a bad man took her Daddy away, and made us think that he had gone to heaven; but we just found that the bad man lied, and we found her Daddy, and soon they will be together again. He is feeling sick but once he is better, he will be back with us again."

Gabi says, "Thank you, Hope that is the perfect way to explain it to her."

Gabi calls Ari out of her room. She sits Ari down and tells her what Hope has just said. She tells her that they are going to get on the computer and talk to Daddy in a little bit. Ari is bouncing up and down on the couch. She is so excited, she is going to see her Daddy again.

Just then, the doorbell rings. Gabi hurries over and opens it, letting Eli in. He goes to kiss her, sees Rafe and Hope, and stops. He says to Gabi that he didn't realize that it was more than him, Gabi, and Ari for breakfast.

Gabi tells him what they just found out. Eli can't believe it that Will is alive and has been found. He will get a chance to meet his cousin once he comes home after the surgeries.

After a few minutes of conversation, Rafe gets a text with the address to open the video call. He gives it Gabi, who attaches her laptop to the television so that they can all see and talk to Will. Gabi keys the link and soon sees a hospital room appear on screen. In the middle of the screen, they can all see Wil lying in a bed, with Sami and Lucas on either side of him.

Will looks up, and says, "Hey everybody. It is great to see you guys. Hey Gabi, Rafe, Hope, Eli I think and my beautiful baby girl. Oh, sweet girl, you have gotten so big, Daddy has missed you so much. I can't wait until I can see you in person.

Gabi speaks up, and says, "Will, yes he is your cousin Eli Grant, he's Julie's grandson."

Will, "Well, hello, cousin. Nice to meet you, even in a strange way."

Eli, "Thanks, can't wait to meet you the normal way as well."

Will talks to everyone for another few minutes, and then then the doctor quietly lets Lucas know that they need to get Will prepped for the OR. Lucas says to everyone on the camera, "Guys, we have to go now but we will be in touch soon. Ari, blow Daddy some kisses."

Ari does this and Will catches them and touches his heart. Ari laughs, while everyone else knows that Will is going into the OR shortly, and they say love you and see you soon, knowing what he is going to be facing quite shortly.

The link goes black, and everyone is so happy to have seen Will, and hoping that everything goes as expected. They all say a quiet prayer for success with Will's surgeries.


	4. Chapter 4

Willing it to Be – Chapter 4

The next morning in Memphis, the FBI agents and the AG lawyers are at the trauma center getting the evidence of what has been done to Will for the case against Dr. Rolf and Stefano. They have copies of the all the preliminary medical information that has been gathered so far from both the warehouse and the trauma center.

The manhunt is on for Rolf, because they don't believe he is truly dead, they believe that he will pop up again, and they want to be ready. They want to take this mad scientist off the streets once and for all, if they get him, they will be able to get a life sentence with all the evidence they have.

Even though Stefano is believed to have passed away, they have decided to try him posthumously, and award damages to Will for his pain and suffering; they argue that this is possible because Stefano funded all the experiments that were performed on Will.

Just as T finishes up the phone call with Brian regarding the live feed so that they can see Sonny served with the papers; he and his boss are alerted that the Salem crowd has came back; they are asking to speak to Sami and Lucas, and to get into see Will now that he should be calmed down.

T says to his boss, "Are they trying to finish him off, do they really think he would react any better this morning? In their minds, I guess they can't see that it was them that set Will off. Knowing them especially Marlena, they have convinced themselves that Will was probably having a flashback to the warehouse.

It couldn't be them that Will hated, and didn't want to see. Why, they are his loving family, aren't they, and sure Will wouldn't have a problem with his husband dragging his fiancé along with him for the reunion."

The head agent Templer, who used to work with Rafe, tells T to stay inside unless he calls him. He will serve the divorce papers on Sonny. He doesn't want T to get in trouble, he thinks this crowd would file a complaint against T if possible.

He gets T to link up with the security system so that the group on the aircraft carrier can see it happening. Once the video feed is live, Templer goes out to the waiting area where the Salem group are.

Outside in the waiting area, the Salem group are impatient and wondering why haven't been let in back to see Will yet.

Paul meanwhile just wants Will to agree to sign divorce papers so that his marriage to Sonny is finally over. Sonny however doesn't realize this is what Paul is looking forward to, and thinks he has such a great supportive fiancé and smiles at Paul.

After waiting about 15 minutes without getting information about Will, they start to get frustrated, and John goes up to the desk to ask when they will be allowed back to see Will. The nurse on duty does not know what they are talking about because se wasn't on duty the previous night; she tells them that they don't have a patient by that name.

John says, "That's impossible, he was brought in for treatment late yesterday afternoon. His name is Will Horton. Check your records."

The nurse looking at the computer and finding the records says, "Sorry. That patient is gone."

John, raising his voice in shock, says, "What do you mean gone? When did he pass away, why weren't we called?" Hearing this the rest of the group run over to the desk. They can't believe they heard John correctly. Will can't be gone. They just found him the day before.

Paul, however, is incredibly happy thinking to himself, if Will is gone, there is nothing to stop me and Sonny from getting married. He can't act like that though because everyone would be suspicious. He pretends to act shocked as well.

Marlena, "Why weren't we called, we are his family, his parents must be devastated."

The nurse looking at her computer says, "No, I mean that he has been transferred out of here to an undisclosed location. If you want further information, you will need to speak to Agent Templer. He may able to answer your questions."

The whole group, almost, are happy to hear that Will is still alive. They can't understand why though that Sami and Lucas had not contacted them the night before to let them know that Will was being sent to another facility, and that they were going with him.

Marlena, "Can you page this Agent Templer for us please. We would like to speak to him. Now, please and thank you."

Agent Templer, coming from the back room hears this exchange, and tells T to contact Sami and Lucas, let them know the link is live, and that he is going to serve Sonny with the papers in a few minutes. He knows that he is going to have to answer their questions before he can do anything else.

He enters the room where the group is waiting and walks over to them. He introduces himself, "Hello, I am Agent Templer, I believe you are looking to speak with me."

Marlena. "Yes. We were just told that you are the person we need to speak to regarding my grandson Will Horton."

Templer, "Yes, I can answer your questions, to a certain extent. What would you like to know?"

Marlena, "What is this about Will being moved to another facility? Why? Also, we are his family, why were we not contacted, so that we could have gone with him."

Sonny cuts in, "No, they couldn't have moved him without letting us know. I am his husband, they couldn't move him without asking me?"

Templer, "Actually, sir, that is incorrect, according to what we were told, you and Mr. Horton were legally separated when he was taken, so you have no rights in making any medical or legal decisions for him; after those papers for the legal separation were filed before his supposed death, any rights for making decisions for Mr. Horton reverted back to his next of kin, in this case his parents.

So, no, once the hospital knew this information, they would have no reason to consult you or contact you with regards to his treatment. His parents were informed of the urgency in getting Will to the surgeons, and they agreed to the transport as soon as we could arrange it.

They weren't going to delay treatment and risk further issues such as the episode last night. Will's health is very precarious, the medical team has spent the last week trying to get Will to a point that he could hopefully tolerate the surgeries he is going to need in order to recover fully.

Also, considering you are here with your fiancé, you would not be allowed to make any decisions in case of liability. They wouldn't take the chance that you would necessarily make the best choice for Will or what would be most convenient for yourself at this time."

The group bristles at the implication in Agent Templers' comment. They resent him implying that Sonny would try to make sure Will got inadequate medical attention, hoping that Will would die to make it easier on him.

Templer speaks again, "Nice bringing your current fiancé to see your supposed dead husband, really classy. As well you wouldn't be able to see him after the reaction he had to you last night, the doctors feel it would be detrimental to his health.

He looked like he was being tortured when he saw your group. After what that young man has been put through for the past two years, he deserves some peace. It was obvious that he did not want to see any of you."

The group glares at Templer for having the nerve to speak to them like that. They demand to know where Will has been taken and why. Templer informs them that he cannot tell them where Will is except that he is at a military facility. He also tells them that Will was moved the night before because they were afraid of him being put through any more stress by the group in front of him.

He was airlifted to the facility because their best surgeons are located there, and they believe that they are only ones capable of removing all the implants that Dr. Rolf had put into Will, and giving him the best chance of having a normal life afterwards, with as minimal damage as possible.

Sonny demands to know where Will is and Templer snaps at him, "Mr. Kiriakis, the day you signed those legal separation papers, you lost the right to demand any information on Will Horton.

It has been decided with what Will has gone through the last 3 years, including some incidents that you may not be aware of, that he be would have control over what is happening to him. Last night he informed us that he does not want to see or be around any of you until he is ready. That should be obvious from how he reacted when he saw you last night, he was so upset that it almost killed him.

As of last week, Will Horton has become one of the most people in the country to both the FBI and the Attorney General's office because of all the information he has been able to provide to us. He will be protected from those he does not want to be around, as well as those who would hurt him to prevent this information from coming out and proving them guilty of the crimes they have committed. What he went through to be in possession of that information is unimaginable; and we will do our best to make sure that he is not hurt any more in the process.

The reason he was taken so quickly is that he needs to have the pressure relieved in his brain. Those implants will kill him if not removed as quickly as possible. They also must be removed correctly to cause as minor damage as possible.

Since this is technology that we haven't seen before, to be honest, we're hoping that our military doctors will have better luck with the process of removing them. We have given the medical team all the information that we could find on the implants so hopefully this make the removal process less complicated."

John, "Are all of the implants behavior modification chips, or are they meant to do something else?"

Templer, "Sorry, I cannot go into detail about the implants, I can say that they are not all behavior chips. The rest are classified information, we can't take a chance of it getting out, and making Will a target."

Marlena, "What do mean about making Will a target, once the implants are gone, why would anyone want Will for them?"

Templer, "It wouldn't be for the implants, it would be for the information that Will has. That's all I can say. I can tell you that the information Will has will help us take down a lot of powerful people."

Justin speaks up, "Did they tell Will about their criminal activities, because they won't be able to accept his testimony, it would only be hearsay. Also, any good defense lawyer would just show what Will was like the last year in Salem, and no jury would believe him."

Templer fumes at this comment. He sneers at the group and says, "Don't worry about it. Will's testimony will be impeccable, since his behavior can be explained away by the tumor they are in the process of removing. Accompanied with medical confirmation to back it up, well, we won't have to worry about Will's past behavior. Let's say that a lot of people will not be happy to have all their sins laid out for everyone to see." No one notices him looking at Paul when he says this.

Sonny, "What tumor? What are you talking about?"

Templer, "The tumor on his brain that was growing for at least the past three years. It is located on his logic center. It would have caused him to do things he would normally never do, exhibit behavior that would be totally unlike him in the past.

He would have outbursts that he would have no explanation for and black-outs that he would not remember, he wouldn't have been able to control himself. It would have gotten worse if he was under any kind of stress.

I would love to know how none of his family and friends ever thought to get him checked out by a doctor once he started acting like this? If it was someone in my family, after a few days of them acting out, I would have had them in the doctor's office? Guess at the time no one really cared what was happening with that young man."

The group again glares at Templer for his last comment. They cannot disagree with him unfortunately. Marlena stares off into space for a moment.

Marlena, "That would explain so much of Will's behavior for the last year that he was in Salem. "

She turns to look at the rest of the group, and they all have the same look on their faces. They are now feeling guilty that none of them helped Will, but at the time they were too busy blaming him for how he acted.

Now that they know there was a medical reason for his behavior, they must look at their own and they are feeling ashamed; well most of them, Paul is just hoping that if they find the chip he had Dr. Rolf implant, that they will think it was done after Will was taken from Salem.

Sonny, "'This means that Will wasn't responsible for what he did, like the lying, manipulating, and oh god, the cheating? He couldn't stop himself, and we all turned on him for it. He must have felt so alone. I feel so bad now for how I treated him, if I had spent more time with him, I might have spotted something and been able to get him help, they could have treated him. He was my husband, I should have known that something was wrong, and I should have gotten him help, or at least into a doctor to see if there was anything wrong with him? I ignored him because I was hurt, and feeling confused about a lot of things."

Justin and Adrienne, "Don't blame yourself, Sonny, you couldn't have known. Once Will recovers from his surgeries, he will understand that we just reacted to the situation we were in, and once he knows what really caused him to act that way, he will forgive us for how we treated him. You know that once he can think clearly, that he will be open to our apologies. We can make this up to him. You know that Will has a very loving heart and forgiving nature, he won't hold it against us or you, especially you. He loves you so much."

Templer just scoffs at them," You are lucky that he is still here, the doctor that spoke to us last night, told us that most people with this type of tumour become suicidal, especially if they are under any huge amount of stress.

From the stories I have heard of his last year in Salem, I am surprised that he was able to hold on. I asked him last night what kept him going, and he told me that he had to live for his little girl. He must truly love her."

Marlena, John and Paul look at each other when they hear this. Sonny and his parents see this and ask them what is going on.

Marlena admits that she found out after Will supposedly died, that he had been suicidal, and that the only thing keeping him there was Ari. Sonny asks how she found out, and Marlena tells him that Gabi found Will's journals when she was cleaning out the apartment after Will was killed.

Sonny asks what else had been in the journals, and Marlena says that she shouldn't have told them that much, they are violating Will's privacy, but Sonny insists that he needs to know so that he can make it up to Will once he is better.

Marlena says that if they talk about Will had said and he finds out that she told everyone his private thoughts, that she is afraid he will never forgive them, especially her for letting everyone know how he felt during that time. She can't betray his trust again.

Sonny keeps after her however, and finally she tells Sonny that Will was so hurt and angry at Sonny because Sonny had promised him a chance to fix their marriage, but then actually never gave Will that chance, he knew that he had hurt Sonny deeply but that Sonny was deliberately trying to hurt him, saying that he would let Will try to make it up to him, but then never actually following through on anything Will tried. That he felt and saw that Sonny was too busy spending all his free time with Paul.. She says that Will could not understand how Sonny could be around Paul, without wanting to hurt him because he was the one that Will slept with, but he didn't have a problem, it became obvious to Will that Sonny was so upset because Will had sex with Paul, but it was because he couldn't stand the idea of Paul being with anyone but Sonny. Not that Will had sex with someone else, he didn't seem to care about that and that he believed that Sonny had never actually loved him .

She tells Sonny that Will feels that Sonny lied to him from the beginning but especially after he proposed because he told Will that he didn't have feelings for anyone but Will. However, after Paul came to Salem that was proven false quite quickly, that he could tell that Sonny definitely had feelings for Paul, that he still loved him.

The journal also said that Will felt like he was used by Sonny as second choice, that Sonny wanted to be married so badly because he could now legally marry, but that he was never Sonny's first choice, just the one that was there, and Sonny settled for him.

Sonny asks her confused, "But if he felt that way, why did he leave the message he did the day that Ben killed him?"

Marlena responds to Sonny, "Mood swings. The type of tumor he has would have caused his emotions to be swinging back and forth. Even though he thought that you didn't really love him, he loved you with all his heart. The pain must have been doubled for him, with his emotions going the way they would have, he said he felt like a fool.

Even though he was heartbroken, he didn't want you to feel bad about it. He just figured that it had to be him, that he wasn't lovable. He said so in one of his last entries. He knew how people saw him, as the screwed-up kid of Sami Brady and Lucas Horton. He was always judged by their actions, and was always told by people that he wasn't good enough."

Marlena looks at Adrienne when she said this, she knew that Adrienne had said this several times to Will. Adrienne always thought Sonny was too good for Will.

Adrienne feels slightly guilty. She never wanted her son with Sami Brady's son. She didn't want him involved in any of her schemes but she never realized how her words had affected Will.

Sonny, "Does the tumor explain why Will freaked out last night when he saw us?"

Marlena starts to speak but Agent Templer cuts her off.

Templer, "Actually, I can answer that question for you. Will was kept up to date with everything that has happened in Salem since he was taken. Dr. Rolf took immense pleasure letting Will know about life in Salem.

You see, Salem is covered from one end to the other with microscopic cameras, including inside all the buildings and homes. They tape everything continuously 24/7/365. Rolf took great pleasure in not only showing Will what happened after he was taken but from before as well.

So, Sonny, Will knows that you knew your ex was back in town and never told him, he also saw how Paul kissed you at the hospital and that you didn't really seem to mind, and after the cheating how you would be basically flirting with Paul every day, while never spending any time with Will to work on your marriage.

It just reinforced for him that he was right and that you were still in love with Paul. The fact that you were basically having an emotional affair with Paul, and that everyone was encouraging you to be with him, and for Paul to go after you, including the majority of the people here in this room. He saw that nothing was going to change with your relationship, you had given up on your marriage, but you never admitted that.

I loved the footage that showed how Paul here would tell everyone that he wasn't trying to interfere in Sonny and Will's marriage, but how he constantly came around the club or wherever Sonny was so that he could spend time with him.

My favorite of the scenes he showed us after we found him was you making plans with Paul on top of his grave, especially since Paul had basically stalked you around town when you came back for Will's funeral, not that you seemed to mind."

Sonny flushed at this comment, but cannot deny it. He did make plans with Paul before he went back to Paris, and it was in the cemetery. He never thought at the time, just how wrong that was. Having someone call him on it causes him to realize that he had been wrong, but doesn't know what to do about it, if he can explain it to Will when he sees him in person.

He will need to apologize to Will and hope he will forgive him. He also wonders how he can bring up filing for divorce so that the whole legal mess can be resolved because he is supposed to marry Paul now. He loves both men, but he doesn't know who he is meant to be with.

In his own way, he had grieved Will, but it was with a touch of anger from the cheating underneath everything. He felt entitled with his actions because Will had hurt him so much with the cheating that he felt like he could act how he wanted without being called on it, and everyone else seemed to agree with him, because no one ever said anything to him.

Templer says, "You spent more time with Paul during that period than you seemed to spend mourning your husband."

Sonny flushes and looks away from the agent, embarrassed that what the agent says is true.

Adrienne, "Leave my son alone, he was hurting, he needed the support that Paul gave him during that period. "

Templer, "Support, is that what they call it nowadays? My bad, to quote one of my younger agents. And he also saw all the time you spent with Paul when you came back from Paris for good, and how little time you spent with Ari. That really upset him.

The way the town was so behind you both as a couple, how most of his family and friends had no problem with you moving on so quickly with the person who interfered in your marriage, whether intentionally or not, well that really got to him.

Then to see you propose to Paul, and all the wedding preparations, having his cousin and one of his best friends decide to hold a double wedding with you two, including your lovely speeches in the church, both before and during the wedding. He said like it was continuous slaps in his face, how every was so glad to see him replaced with the man who contributed to his life being destroyed. It felt like everyone in his former life had betrayed him by replacing him with Paul, except his mom and dad.

He knows that the only thing that stopped you from marrying your first and true love, was the man who attacked Will coming to the church and telling you all that he was still alive, well that really got to Will. You see the cameras were still recording everything at that point, Will was able to see the happy couples and the lovely double wedding, and everything that happened afterwards.

The fact that even though you didn't finish the wedding, you have never stated that you wanted Will back, you just had to make sure he wasn't alive, so that you could spend the rest of your life with Mr. Narita here, well how is he supposed to feel, except angry?

Then when you find out where he might be, you drag your loving fiancé with you, and the first time Will has seen you in over 2 years, he sees Paul with you. How did you expect him to react? Did you think he would be happy to see you with Paul, and congratulate you on your wedding and offer you best wishes?

Are you really that naïve? You do realize that Will has feelings too, you know. This is not all about making you feel better no matter what everyone has told you. In this matter, you are not important to anyone but the people of Salem.

I sincerely hope that at some point in the future that Will can find a great guy, someone who truly deserves that young man. Will is the one who was taken and tortured for 2 years, that had to live through hellish experiments, had to see his family and friends basically forget about him and embrace the man who for him helped ruined his life.

Get over yourself and try to see this from Will's perspective. Could you have survived what he has gone through. You might have travelled the world, but your parents always tried to protect you from any terrible things in life.

Will now must rebuild his life if he survives the multiple surgeries he needs to go through in the next little while. He has a long hard road ahead of him, and he needs to be surrounded by the people who truly love him and that he can count on.

To me, that is no one in this room. His parents are with him, and we will be bringing his siblings to them so that the whole family can be together again.

Paul scathingly says , "So Will told you some sob story about how mean everyone was to him, and made you feel bad for him, and now we have to listen to you tear into all of us."

Templer, "Actually, we have based how we feel on the footage that we saw. We went through the videos that Dr. Rolf had compiled, we each took a different period of time, and then we compared our notes, and guess what? All the agents came to the same conclusion, that Salem is screwed up, and Will did not deserve to be treated the way he was by all the hypocrites in that town.

We have gotten all the video downloaded and saved to a separate secure server so that the information will be there for all the prosecutions that we are looking at pursuing in the future.

There are going to be a lot of people going away for crimes that they thought they had gotten away with, and Will is the one that has given us the evidence in hundreds of cases. He has done more to clean up the town of Salem than anyone else ever has.

John asks questioningly, "Why did you delay the treatment for Will, was it so that he could point you to the evidence on all these different cases?"

Templer glares at John, "No, we got medical help for him as soon as possible, but when they realized that he had been injected with god only knows how many concoctions that mad scientist created, they started bloodwork to see what he had been given.

It has taken days to be able to identify all the medications, and they had to have everything known before he was given anesthetic for the surgery. There have been some interesting and unexpected results, and we are investigating those as well. They didn't want to kill him with a drug interaction. As it was, they found over 20 different compounds in his system. They finally identified the last one early yesterday, right before you got to the trauma center.

The surgeons agreed that they needed to get Will on the table as quickly as possible as his body was going to keep shutting down, and the episode that you all caused last night did not help the situation. It made him weaker, and it will be that much harder for him to recover.

Some people will be shocked and appalled when they learn who was responsible for certain criminal acts. There will be many unexpected people that will be charged." The Salem group doesn't understand what Templer means by the last remark, and it flies right over Paul's head that Templer means him. Paul foolishly believes that he has covered his tracks too well for anyone to find out what he has done.

Templer speaks again, "Now I have told you all that I can, and possibly more than I should have.

Before I leave, I have last one duty to perform." He looks at Sonny, and says, "Sonny Kiriakis, you are hereby served." He hands Sonny an envelope and turns to walk away. Justin grabs Templer's arm before he can move away.

Justin, "What the hell are you serving my son with and why?"

Templer, "You're an attorney, read through them, and let your son know. There are straightforward, and they are prepared correctly. They only need his signature and they will be good. "

Sonny opens the envelope and removes the papers. He is shocked to see divorce/annulment documents. Will is suing him for divorce on the grounds of fraud, since Sonny married Will while he still had feelings for Paul and for emotional infidelity as can be verified with the video evidence enclosed.

He just stands there, not believing that Will had him served with documents to end their marriage. Paul is standing behind Sonny and when he sees the papers, he is ecstatic. He has won, he thinks. Sonny will be his and he doesn't have to do anything else to get him.

Paul says to Sonny, "This great, now you don't have to ask for a divorce and feel like the bad guy. You won't be abandoning him right after he is found. He had the papers drawn up so he must want to end your marriage as well."

Everyone just looks at Paul, they can't believe he just said that but they put it down to all the stress since the canceled wedding.

Justin asks Sonny for the papers, he looks them over, and says to Sonny, "They are in order, Will has signed them, and they are even notarized by an AG lawyer, so all you have to do is sign the papers, and you will be free of your marriage to Will. "

Paul, "Well, go ahead and sign them babe, then we can get back to planning our wedding. This time there won't be anything to stop us from getting married."

Sonny just looks around like he is lost. He looks at his mom and dad, and says, "Will served me with divorce papers without even seeing me. I must see him and talk to him before I can sign these. I don't know what to do, I can't deal with Will hating me. There has to be something I can do. It can't end like this."

His parents embrace him, but don't know what to say. Sonny had only said that he needed to know whether Will was alive. He never acted like he wanted Will back, just that he needed to know the truth of Ben's claims.

He had never said that he wanted to get back together with him, but now it seems like he doesn't know what he wants anymore. Sonny knew that he would have to make a choice if Will was alive, but he didn't want to be the bad guy.

He just doesn't know who or what he wants. He loves Paul, but he has always loved Will as well. He just never thought that there would be a chance that he could make things right with Will. He had been coming back from Paris to make things right but Will was killed before he could.

He has moved on with Paul, and he does love him, but who does he love more. Would he even be able to make things work with Will, because now he knows that Will wasn't responsible for his past behavior, but would Will forgive him, could he forgive him?

What does Will want now, Will might consider his relationship with Paul as an affair, if he couldn't forgive Will for one indiscretion, how could Will forgive everything Sonny has done with Paul since they got together, let alone how he treated Will before he was attacked.

Now there is a chance, but Will doesn't want to see him, and can't seem to stand him anymore. He never thought of the way he acted over Will's last year in Salem had hurt Will like it had, he never thought that he had done anything wrong with Paul.

He didn't cheat, at least not physically, and he was hurting so much from Will's action, and to find out there was a reasonable explanation for everything has thrown him for a loop. He didn't think that he flirted with Paul before he left for Paris, or if he did, that it was harmless, he can't believe that it almost drove Will to suicide.

He knew that he didn't give Will the chance to repair their marriage like he had said he would, now he realizes that, but he was still so hurt, that to be honest, he wanted Will to know how he felt.

Now everything he thought he knew about what happened has turned on a dime, and he is lost with no idea how to handle it. Why didn't he realize that there was something wrong with Will, why didn't he get him help or at least make him go to the doctor, and get checked out. The guilt starts to push down on him.

He turns to Paul, and says, "I can't sign anything right now. I need time to think, to process everything."

Paul angrily says, "What the hell, Sonny, I have put up with this insane chase, you got your answers, Will is alive. You know that now, just sign the papers, and let's get on with our lives.

You can talk to Will when he comes back to Salem after his surgeries, we don't need to put our lives on hold anymore. Will is back and everyone is happy. Now just sign the paperwork, and we are free to be together." Sonny looks at Paul and can't believe that his normally loving and sweet fiancé is pushing him like this.

He says, "Paul, give me a break, I just found out for sure that my dead husband is alive, and has been through hell the last two years, god, three years, and you want me to just sign the papers and walk away.

You need to back off and let me breathe. I need to get wrap my head around the idea that Will has been so hurt that he arranged for me to be served with divorce papers as soon as he could.

Considering that he is now undergoing brain tumor surgery, I can't be sure that is what Will wants. I can't sign anything until I talk to him. If the tumor is influencing his behavior, it might have doing that on the day that Will asked for the papers to be drawn up. He might not actually want a divorce, I have to know for sure."

Paul, "So, are you telling me that we have to wait until precious Will has recovered from however many surgeries he needs before we can get on with our lives.

This is ridiculous, the idea of doing this search was to get proof that Will was either alive or dead. You never ever said about having to wait to talk to Will. I thought that you were going to get the legalities finalized as soon as we knew one way or the other."

By this point, Paul is almost screaming, John goes over to try and calm his son down but Paul just pushes John away.

He says to Sonny, "This is garbage. You have to make a choice, I am not going to wait around for months for you to decide what or who you want. I deserve better."

He says the last part trying to guilt Sonny into signing the papers. He wants to make sure that he and Sonny are married, just in case anyone ever get suspicious and looks for proof of what he did to Will back in Salem.

However, until they can find a paper or money trail tying him to Dr. Rolf, he should be okay. He covered his tracks very well.

Even if they realize that there is an older chip in Will, they should believe that Dr. Rolf had started experimenting on Will before he was attacked by Ben and Dr. Rolf took his body back to Memphis.

He knows that if he can get Sonny to marry him, that he can make him understand why he did what he did, that it was because he loved Sonny so much and needed to be with him.

Now, he has forgotten what the head FBI agent said about the cameras being everywhere, and doesn't think he has anything to worry about, he figures if they were still running at that point where he was talking softly enough to himself that the cameras would not have picked up on anything.

He thinks that the FBI agents would have shut down the cameras as soon as possible so that they could saving the information, never realizing that the feed was still going into Will, so everything he said was indeed captured.

He also doesn't know that the FBI has started to investigate his teammate for the gambling and game fixing as well as the screenwriter in LA, thanks to him naming them in his rant to himself that night.

Templer just looks at Paul in disgust.

He can see that Paul is trying to rush Sonny into marriage, so that when the truth comes out that Sonny will not be able to just walk away from him. Slimy creep, Templer thinks to himself.

He knows he can't say it out loud because they don't want Paul to know that he is now under investigation. Hopefully soon to be charged with what he caused to happen to Will.

The rest of the group just believe Paul's outburst is caused by his fear of losing Sonny, if Sonny decides he wants to be with Will. They have never seen the manipulative side of Paul, he has kept it well hidden from all of them.

However, there was a reason that his mother and grandfather never came to the wedding. They don't know all the details but they now know that Paul was responsible for how Will was acting before he died. They are ashamed of what he has done, but they would betray him by telling anyone what he had done to Will. They decided to stay away from the wedding, that way they would not have to lie to people about how they really feel.

Templer, "Well, I have to get going, but we had promised that Mr. Kiriakis would be served with the papers before we left to go back to our offices. After everything I have heard about you all and seen on the videos, I just had to meet the hypocrite posse who are now pretending they care about what happens to Will Horton, and to see how they are reacting now that the truth is slapping them in the face.

This is only my own humble opinion, but I sincerely hope that Will once he has recovered, goes and gets his daughter, then leaves Salem and never has anything to do with any of you ever again. I hope he can find a partner who truly loves him and only him, and who never treats him as he was in the past. Someone who can show him how important and loved he is. Find someone who will be a great father to Ari, and not desert her when life gets hard.

Go back to your screwed-up town, and forget all about Will Horton, until he decides to contact you, if he decides that he wants to have any contact with you in the future. I would say it has been a pleasure to meet you, but I was taught not to lie to people's faces. Goodbye, off you go.

John tries to stop him, "You have to tell us where Will or at least how to contact him. We are his family, we need to see him, make him understand. You don't know how devastated we were when we thought he had been murdered."

Templer ignores John and turns to Marlena. Templer says to Marlena, "Call your daughter, see if she will tell you where they are , or will let you see or speak to her son. I have a feeling that is one mama bear you don't want to wake up. From what I have seen of that woman, she is a firecracker, you won't get far with her.

She was ready to bash your brains in that night, you and your son, Mr. Black, for that stunt you tried to pull with Will's grave. You were ready to disturb the grave of someone you supposedly love, just to make your son happy.

From his actions today, I can see that he would have preferred that Will had been dead, it would have made his life a lot easier. But, hey, he's going to get what he wants. Will is quite willing to end this farce of a marriage he had with Sonny.

He just wants that part of his life to be over. I can tell you that it will be a long time before he trusts anyone telling him that they love him, Sonny boy here was a shining example of how big a lie that was.

To say it again, the way he sees it, Sonny didn't love him, he was just the person stupid enough not to realize that Sonny just wanted to get married; that it didn't matter who he married, so he rushed into marriage with Will, then Ball Boy here showed back up wanting to get back together." Templer looks at Paul when he says Ball Boy.

"Sonny had to look like the good guy, so he couldn't leave Will for his ex-boyfriend, but he made it quite clear what he really wanted, or I should say who he really wanted."

Templer looks at Sonny, "Were you trying to get Will to kill himself so that you could be free? I refuse to believe that you never once thought that it was strange how Will was acting.

Did you know that one of the symptoms from this type of tumor causes severe depression, which most of the time leads to the patient committing suicide? That would have been a good outcome right, you would have been free, and everyone would have felt sorry for the poor widower left behind? No one would have begrudged you turning to your ex to help you get past your husband's death after a suitable mourning period."

You would be able to reunite and marry your first and true love. Oh, guess what, that's exactly what happened except substitute attempted murder instead of suicide, and there you go. Well, you got your wish, Will died or so you believed, and everything went according to the script so to speak.

You were in the middle of your wedding to your true love when Will's supposed killer interrupted the vows to tell you that Will was not dead. I so wish that it hadn't happened until you had been pronounced husband and husband, and then we could have looked at bigamy charges, they wouldn't have stuck, but at least we could have charged you. How would you like being mocked by the town the way your first husband was?

To think that you were his first boyfriend, what a raw deal, he got to be used as your consolation prize, but you told him that he was the love of your life, but for him to be so disillusioned by your actions and the truth. How is it that you were claim you weren't doing anything wrong with Paul, but you did everything except have sex with him, and you were still the good guy?

Your family was throwing Paul at you, especially your father, and pointing out how bad Will had been to you and still was, but both he and your mother were carrying on affairs at that time, your daddy with Elsa, and your mother with Will's father, Lucas.

Their behavior and yours was acceptable, but Will's wasn't? Why should Will have been held to a higher standard of morality than the rest of Salem?

Oh, let's not forget John and Marlena, such paragons of virtue themselves. Marlena carrying on an affair with John and getting pregnant by him while still married to her former husband, Will's grandfather, at the same time. John was a bad boy himself, getting Paul's mother pregnant at the same time, so he was cheating on the married woman whom he was having an affair with during that time. Such good role models, aren't you all? Yet you have the nerve to shame Will for what he had done."

Templer tears into Sonny as the rest of the group looks on in stunned disbelief.

Or supposedly done, Templer thinks to himself. "Now leave, and don't come back. When Will is ready to or wants to see you, somebody will be in touch with you, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

John, "We are not leaving until we get to find out Will is, so that we can get all of this mess straightened out.

Templer, "So now you care? When your new son showed up in Salem, you didn't care if he destroyed Will's life as long as Paul was happy."

Marlena asks angrily, "How do you know all of this if you only met Will recently? Why do you care so much? Will is just a job to you."

Templer responds, "As usual, you are completely wrong in your assumptions. I had heard of Will long before we met at the warehouse last week. One of my trainee agents for the past 18 months had told me all about Salem, and all the things that happened. Guess what, the footage backed them up, hey Marklin, get out here, these people want my Salem source."

T (Tad) Marklin, Will's best friend, comes walking out of the back room at the trauma center where he had been getting the evidence ready to transport while listening in on the conversations going on in the waiting area between his boss and the Salem group. After the way they treated Will, he cannot bring himself to call them Will's family.

T snarkily says to the group, "I would love to say it's a pleasure to see you all again, but I can't get that out with a straight face, so see you, got to get back to work." T starts walking towards the back room again.

Sonny calls out to him, "T, come back, talk to us, how are you here, why are you here? Did you see Will before they sent him away for treatment?"

Templer speaks up, "Agent Marklin here is the reason we were able to find Will in the first place. He received a special message from Will, he is the only one that would have recognized the repeating message in the code because it was something Will had created for just the two of them while in high school. T told me that only two people knew that code, him and his dead best friend, Will Horton.

I ordered him to open the link that was included in the message, and when we opened the link, we saw Will in the warehouse. At first, it looked like the set for a horror movie, Will the only one there and was attached to all kinds of medical equipment, wires running in and out of almost his whole body.

I think that T here was almost catatonic at first, until Will spoke to him. He explained what had happened to him, so we raced to the warehouse once we were able to pinpoint the signal. We were there from that time until we brought Will here yesterday.

John asks almost suspiciously, "If Will was attached to all those machines, how was he able to access the computer to contact you?"

T glares at John, and answers, "Sorry, that information is classified and on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know.

John looks at T angrily, "Look kid, I am an ISA agent, I am sure that my clearance is more than high enough to be able to access this information; especially if a trainee agent like you can know what's going on."

Templer replies to John, "Sorry, it is above your clearance level, so no, we can't and won't tell you anything."

T looks at Sonny and says, "Go back to Salem, sign the papers, file them with the courts, and then you can finally marry Ball Boy over there, and live happily ever after. You will no longer be a part of Will's life, and he can meet a great guy and have a happy life this time, where he will be number one in his partner's heart."

T looks at the rest of the group and tells them, "Just go, right now. Will doesn't want to be in contact with you right now, whether that will ever change, I can't tell you but to be honest, I hope that it doesn't, and if he asks me, I will tell to stay the hell away from all of you, all you have ever done is hurt and degrade him.

He doesn't need any more of your loving care, it almost killed him the first time. If Will changes his mind and wants to speak to you, we will arrange for him to see you, but I wouldn't count on it happening any time soon, Will is not in a very forgiving mood now. He wants to forget everything that has happened in the last few years, and that includes the past three years, all the pain and suffering he has gone through, and the people that he associates with that time. "

Speaking to Sonny, T says, "After being forced to continuously watch the videos of you and Paul from before and after the attack, especially the lovely graveside rendezvous and all of your wedding planning, plus your declaration in the church the day of your pre-Cana meeting. All this tore him to shreds and I saw something had broken inside of him. Well, after all that, there is not much hope that you will get a chance to see or speak to him any time in the future.

You did get the papers right, he knows how eager you are to marry your precious Paul. You see, when you heard that Will might be alive, you still told Paul that you wanted to marry him and spend the rest of your life with him, but you had to be sure if Will was alive or dead, why did it matter to you except for a technicality.

If he was alive, you just had to file for a divorce, and if he was dead, you were free and clear. You never once said that you wanted to get back with Will, that you were still in love with him, all you wanted to know if it was that Will was alive. You said you couldn't live with not knowing for sure. Why is that, if you are determined that you want to be with Paul.

What did you think would happen, that he would come back to Salem, watch you live your happy life with Paul, while he had to try to rebuild his life there all by himself? It's not like he could count on anyone else there except his mom and dad, maybe Gabi.

Not going to happen, because as soon as Will is better, I am going to introduce him to my cousin who has thought Will was gorgeous and liked him since he saw a picture of him years ago. My cousin and all his friends will be glad to help get him back in the swing of things dating wise, they will be able to help him find a good man.

I am cheering for my cousin though, he has had his party times, and he is ready to settle down, and he will know how to keep Will happy and satisfied if you get my meaning. Also, Will and I would be family, and I take care of family, unlike some people.

If Will doesn't want to date anyone seriously at first, he will still have all the guys throwing themselves at him. He was so in love with you that he never noticed all the guys who were interested in Salem but this time he won't have his Sonny blinders on. He's not so naïve now. He's not just going to take a guy at face value anymore.

He is not going to believe every word that comes out of their mouths plus I will help him find out about them. We will know if they are trustworthy, or just stringing him a line. My cousin and his friends will be able to tell him if the guy is good or not, they have great crap meters.

After your omissions about Paul, he is not going to blindly trust anyone the way he trusted you. I remember before your wedding him telling me how you swore up and down to him that he was the only one in your heart, and that you were totally devoted to him. Well, that total devotion fell away once Paul showed up in Salem, didn't it?

Well, I must get back to work, some interesting information has been revealed. It is being investigated as we speak but that is not for you to know about right now, when the time is right, you will be informed, and I can't wait to see your reactions, they should be priceless.

Suffice it to say, this information will cause some definite ripples in Salem, it will change how people see the past, they will have a different view on how things happened.

Well, this has been fun, not really, got to go, can't really stand the company, going to call the people who really care about Will and have his best interests in mind, and find out how he is doing? Got to get back to helping Will get his life back in order, bye-bye. And out!" With that said, T walks away.

T's flippant attitude sends John and Marlena off, John says yet again, "You can't keep us away from Will, we are his family, Doc here is his grandmother, and Sonny is his husband, we deserve to see him."

Templer snarks at the crowd, zeroing in on Sonny and says, "With his fiancé hanging onto him, yes, such a loving, concerned husband.

As mentioned several times earlier, there are legal separation papers on file with the court so no, Sonny Kiriakis has no rights when it comes to Will Horton. There has been a new development that the AG's office is considering for us.

Even though there was no death certificate issued for Will in Salem or from the state, since he was declared dead by the medical examiner, it may be possible to have the marriage invalidated due to that reason, and Will won't have to wait for Sonny to sign the divorce papers.

The marriage will be null and void, that should make Mr. Narita happy. If the marriage is considered to be invalidated, you and your fiancé can go back to Salem and reschedule your wedding date. Will should be able to regain his life and not have to deal with any more of the Sonny and Paul true love story.

At this point in time and for the foreseeable future, Will has informed us that he does not want to go back to Salem unless he has no other choice. Arrangements are being made for his daughter and possibly her mother being taken to where Will's recuperation will take place, so that he can reconnect with his little girl.

We are working on the legalities of Gabi's probation deal, normally she wouldn't be able to leave the Salem area, but we are fixing that so she can go with Ari and be with Will. We will arrange for either her brother or her new boyfriend who are both ex FBI to accompany her."

Sonny angrily asks, "If everyone else can go see him, why can't we?"

Templer, "If you mean his mother, father, daughter, and the daughter's mother and her escort, that is not everyone else, the only other person there is the young doctor you were talking to last night, and yes, T will be going as our liaison when Will starts to recover. "

Sonny says, "What? Are you serious? Brian got to go, he can't stand Will, he never could."

Templer, "Strange how things change after a week of treating a patient and actually talking to them without an irritant between them, getting to know them. They get along quite well. Actually, I do believe that a certain young doctor has developed quite a crush on that young man."

One of the medical personnel who had been with the team treating Will at the warehouse, walks by and hears the last comment. She speaks up, and says, "You are so right, you can almost see the hearts in his eyes when he is talking to Will, it is so cute, and Will is so oblivious. Will can't see just how hot he is, and he doesn't see when anybody is interested. He is so adorable. If he was straight, I would be all over him. A gorgeous, sweet guy with a beautiful little girl, a readymade family, what more could a girl ask for?" She and Templer share a laugh, and then she walks off.

Templer speaks to the group again, "Are you people not listening, I guess if it's not one of you speaking you don't hear what is being said, or are you just stupid. The reason that the rest of you cannot go to where Will is located is because you are the people that hurt Will the most in the past, especially the Kiriakis family, and with his own grandmother, and might as well be grandfather who chose and sided with Paul over Will, well, you get the picture.

Templer turns to Marlena and says, "I find it laughable that you are recognized as a world-renowned psychiatrist, but you couldn't see that your own grandson was in an immense amount of pain. He was spiralling out of control with no one help except his best friend, who really tried his best; but admits that he didn't have the training to help Will, but the one that could didn't even try to help. Tell me, do you remember T calling you telling you that Will needed you?"

Marlena responds self-righteously, "Well, yes, but I thought that he was being melodramatic and trying to make me feel guilty. I thought it was just another plan by Will to manipulate us into feeling bad for him. He brought his trouble onto himself, if he hadn't cheated on his husband, none of this would have happened."

Templer, "So you didn't think it was important that you check in on your grandson and see if he was alright? To even just check in case there was anything to what T was telling you. But of course, you knew better without even looking into the situation. I find it ironic and hypocritical that almost all the people who were condemning Will for his actions, were serial cheaters themselves and were involved in affairs at the time. There are two in this very room, aren't there?

Looking at Adrienne, Templer says to her. "I don't what your problem was with Will, you didn't like his mother, fine, but you acted like you were so high and mighty, but you are no better or have ever been better than Will Horton and Sami Brady.

I have some interesting information for you, Mrs. Kiriakis, the reason you were realized from Statesville is thanks to Will. He convinced me to call the warden and explain the situation, and I vouched that you were telling the truth, and were Adrienne Kiriakis, and not Bonnie Lockhart. The warden wasn't going to release you until they had Bonnie Lockhart back in custody. I promised that we would have our agents look for Bonnie so that you could be released. The young man that you treated like garbage is the reason you are free.

Will had seen the truth of what was happening to you, and considering that he was trapped himself, he thought that you deserved to be free, to be honest, now I am wishing that I never made that phone call. Having to put up with your attitude is ridiculous. You should be bowing down in thanks to Will but you are still looking down your nose at him. Will went out of his way to help you and you definitely didn't deserve it."

He then turns to Justin, "Do you remember the warden receiving a call while you, Steve and Kayla Johnson were trying to convince the warden to let Adrienne go. That was me calling to confirm that it was really Adrienne locked in the prison, not Bonnie. You weren't getting anywhere trying to get her out of there, did you tell her that, or did you let Adrienne think you had come to her rescue. You did, you know the warden didn't change his mind until after the call he received.

All your past actions are the reason you are not getting near Will until he is fully recovered, if at all. If I get a vote, I would say not at all. He has been through hell for the past few years, just a glimpse of the lot of you almost killed him.

He was fine when he saw his parents, it was when you pushed your way into the treatment area that he became so agitated that he almost died. That was real, and not staged, as I heard you speculate, Mrs. Kiriakis. We are not going to give you a chance to see if that happens again.

We are trying to save his life but to be blunt, there is no guarantee that the surgeons will be successful. We are going to make sure that if these are his last days, that they are happy and peaceful.

That means keeping you lot away from him, him being with the people who truly love and accept him, not the ones who say they do, and then do their best to make him miserable."

Marlena looks at Agent Templer, "But if that is a possibility that Will won't survive, then we really need to see and make our peace with him, especially Sonny. We never had that chance before. Ben and Dr. Rolf took it from us."

Templer says angrily, "Can't you people get it, he doesn't want to see you, he can't handle seeing you, he doesn't want to be hurt anymore. The people that he wants are there with him, the ones that don't make him feel dirty and worthless. The only people that he had left in Salem were his dad, Ari and to an extent Gabi. They were just reconnecting when he was attacked.

Everyone else had written him off as a liar, cheater, manipulator and blackmailer. Why should you get to see him just because you want to, what gives you that right? You might think you are important, you might be in Salem, but here you have no clout.

Having seen on video how he was treated by the lovely citizens of Salem, why would we subject him to your presence. When we found out you were coming, we asked Will if he wanted to see you and he said no right away.

His mother had a suggestion while the medical transport was being readied, she suggested that he record a message for you. It is included on the USB with the divorce papers video footage. Watch it if you dare.

Anyway, even if we were agreeable to taking you to see Will, he is already in surgery as we speak, the first of many. It would be too late to talk to him."

Agent Templer has the group escorted from the trauma center yet again, they are in shock at how the agents treated them, especially T, since he was Will's best friend.

It doesn't occur to them that it this the reason that T reacted as he did. He was sick of the way these people acted so holier than thou towards Will, while doing much worse themselves. He couldn't stand being around Sonny and Paul, he just wanted to smack them both for how they had treated Will.

He can't wait until that creep Paul gets what's coming to him. He can just see the look on Sonny's face when the truth comes out, and everyone knows what was done to his best friend. Will they be as unforgiving towards Paul as they were to Will, or will they try to sweep it under the carpet?

The FBI hope that this is the last they have seen from the Salem group, but they figure that they won't be that lucky. The agents head back to their office, hoping that the ones from Salem will take a hint and go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Willing it to Be – Chapter 5

On the aircraft carrier, Sami and Lucas are waiting anxiously to hear how Will's surgery is going. Brian, even though he isn't part of the surgical team, has scrubbed in and is in the operating room so he can observe.

Lucas is dizzy from watching Sami pace back and forth. He calls out to her to come sit down with him.

Lucas, "Sami, if anything had happened, I believe Brian would have come and told us. Please try and relax, Will is going to need us once he comes out of surgery."

Sami, "Okay, I'll try. It's just, we just got him back, after thinking he was dead for the past two years, and now he is fighting for his life again, it's not fair. I want to let the kids know that Will is back, but I can't until we know he is going to be fine, it wouldn't be fair to get their hopes up in case the worst happens.

They deserve to have their big brother back. After losing EJ first and then Will, I didn't know if they would get over it, they are finally in a good place. I know that they will be ecstatic that Will is back, but like I said before how can we tell them until we know for sure.

Oh, god, Lucas, I just thought of something, what about if they see something on the news or Ari tells them that she saw her daddy."

Lucas, "Well, I don't think we have to worry about the news, because I don't think the FBI is releasing any information on what has happened in Memphis, until they can start charging people, so that angle should be covered.

Let's just phone Gabi and Rafe, and ask them to make sure she doesn't mention anything."

Sami takes out her cell and calls Rafe, she explains the situation, and he promises that he will make sure that Ari won't tell her aunts and uncle that she spoke to Daddy, and he thinks that the older kids probably would think that she had just dreamed it anyway. She thanks him, and hangs up. After finishing that call, another thought occurs to her and she turns to Lucas.

Sami, "What about the rest of the family, how are we going to stop them from posting anything once they hear about Will? You know the kids are always on their phones and social media sites. How can we get everyone to agree not to post anything until we are sure that Will is okay?"

Lucas, "We'll ask Hope and Jennifer, they can get a hold of everyone and explain the situation. They can get them to promise they'll keep the information to themselves until we are sure of the outcome, and finally tell the kids about Will."

Lucas pulls out his phone right away to make the call. He calls Hope instead of Jennifer because Hope already knows that Will is alive and undergoing surgery from that morning. Hope picks up her phone.

Lucas, "Hope, hey it's Lucas, Sami and I just thought of something. We don't want to let the kids know about Will until we are sure that we have some positive news to give them.

We realized that if anyone from the family posts something about Will, they will find out, and we aren't ready to tell them right now.

Is there any way you and Jennifer can get them all to agree to not post anything until we feel secure enough that Will is going to survive? We know it's asking a lot, but it's for the kids, you know."

Hope, "Lucas, don't worry about it. Jennifer and I will take care of everything. The kids will not hear anything from the family until you decide to make it public.

I'll call Jennifer now and we'll get started with contacting everyone, and let them know the situation. I'll talk to you later, give our love to Will, we are praying for him. I am happy to hear that you are still sober Lucas."

Lucas replies to her, "Well, Will and Sami are counting on me, I have to be in my right mind, and I can't do that if I am drinking. Sami and I must take care of everything until Will can decide for himself, so I need to be the father he deserves.

I let my life go to hell, and I realize that my drinking wasn't making anything better. It was just ruining my life. I have promised that I am going to do my best to stay sober and take it one day at a time.

I have the best reason to do that and I have gotten the greatest gift, I have my son back, and I want to be the best dad that I can to him and Allie, as well as Sydney and Johnny.

They need a dad to count on, and even though I didn't get along with EJ, he always treated Will and Allie like family, so Sami and I am going to take care of the kids together.

Hope hangs up from Lucas and calls Jennifer right away. She tells Jennifer that Will has been found alive but he is in bad shape, and needs several surgeries for him to have a chance of survival.

Jennifer can't believe it, she asks Hope if she is sure. Hope explains that she and Rafe saw him earlier that morning when he spoke to Ari by video link, that they had gone over to let Gabi know, and to try and explain it to Ari, so she could see Will before he went into surgery just in case he didn't survive.

She explains Sami and Lucas' concerns about not telling the kids until they have more definitive news. She tells Jennifer that Sami and Lucas asked if it was possible to make sure that no one in the family posts any news about Will until they know more. She notes that normally the information would have been flying back and forth at the speed of light with everyone having something to say. Hope says that the kids would be devastated to hear Will was alive and then to hear that he died during the surgery. They can't let that happen, they must protect the kids.

She tells Jennifer how Lucas asked that they contact the family members in Salem to make sure that everything is kept quiet until they have spoken to the kids.

Jennifer agrees immediately. They decide to split the list of calls to let them know that Will is alive.

They decide they will tell them the truth, that Will's health is still very uncertain, so they are being asked out of consideration not to post anything about the situation as Will's siblings don't know anything yet.

Jennifer wants to know more about the situation. and Hope promises once they make the calls, that she will fill Jennifer in on what she knows so far.

Jennifer calls Abby right away. She tells her the news, and asks her to pass it onto Chad, Kate and Andre. Abby questions her about what happened, but Jennifer doesn't know yet.

She explains that Sami and Lucas are waiting to tell the kids about Will until they have a better idea if he is going to survive, and that they are hoping that everyone will not put anything on social media now.

Abby says to Jennifer, "Survive, what do you mean survive? They just found him, why are they worried about him surviving, what happened to him, where is he?" Abby is becoming hysterical as she speaks.

Jennifer replies as calmly as she can herself, "Honey, I don't have any more information than what I just told you. Once I finish my calls, I am going to be speaking to Hope again and she is going to let me know what she knows so far. I know she has more information because she and Rafe saw Will this morning when Will spoke to Ari for a few moments by video link. I am going to find out what happened to my nephew, and what's going on as soon as I can.

I must go, sweetie, I will talk to you later. I have to call the rest of the people on my list. Hope has the other half of the family. We need to pull together and pray that Will makes it, it would be so cruel to get him back, and then lose him right away. I am so happy but worried at the same time. If he went into surgery right after they found him, it must be serious.

I am going to call JJ and let him know, he can let the others at the police station know. I am not sure if anyone has contacted Eric or Roman yet in all the confusion, so I am going to call them to update them if they don't already know.

I am just glad that I don't have to call Aunt Maggie, because I can only imagine how Victor will react when he hears Will is alive. You know how he felt about Will, I wouldn't want to have to listen him rant about Will. Hopefully for once, Maggie can get him to shut up.

From what I can understand, everything happened within a few hours yesterday. They went from only having rumors that Will might be alive, to finding him alive but him being in critical condition, and the doctors telling them he may not survive. Hope said that Lucas sounded so stressed when she was talking to him. Finding their son and seeing him rushed right into surgery must have been so hard. One blessing has come from this situation however, Lucas is sober again, he has been since the day the group left for Memphis."

Just as Abby hangs up from her mother, Chad and the rest walk into the room. Chad sees the look on Abby's face, and comes right over to her. Chad asks, "Baby, what is it?"

Abby shakily says, "That was my mom, she called to let us know they found Will yesterday; he is in critical condition, and is now in surgery. It must be life-threatening if they had to rush into surgery as soon as they did. Lucas and Sami don't want to tell the kids about Will until they have better news to give them.

They are asking everyone in the family not to post anything until they can tell the kids. Mom and Hope are contacting all the family to let them know what is happening. Hope said that Lucas was really stressed while he and Sami wait for news. The only good news is that he is apparently sober. "

Kate is shaken, and can't believe that it's true. She wouldn't, she couldn't hope that Will was alive but her dearest wish has come true. Her grandbaby is alive but hurt badly. She needs to get to him, she needs to see him for herself, Kate becomes overwhelmed, she starts to shake and almost falls over. Andre notices and grabs her, and sits her on the couch. He tries to comfort her.

Kate, "Oh my god, my precious Will is alive, I wouldn't let myself believe it, because I knew that I couldn't survive finding out that he really was dead. I have to talk to Lucas, I have to find out why Will needed surgery right after he was found."

Kate calls Lucas' phone, and he answers s soon as he sees his mother's number. Kate tells Lucas that they heard from Jennifer that Will is alive, she asks if she can put the call on speaker so everyone at the mansion can hear the details. Lucas asks her who is there, and she tells him that Abby, Chad, Andre and she are in the room, and after a moment he agrees.

Lucas, "Hey Mom, I was just getting ready to call you. I hadn't forgotten but in the insanity since yesterday, we haven't had a moment to breath. We found Will but he was barely hanging on, he needs several surgeries to save his life and he's having the first one right now.

When he was found, he was dying, he had been abandoned by his captors when the funding that Dr. Rolf was getting dried up, and he had been left to die. His body had been shutting down when he managed to get a computer message through to the local FBI office several days ago. He got their attention. They tracked the signal back to the warehouse where he was being held, and they were going to transport him for medical treatment immediately but there were some complications.

They couldn't move him until yesterday because they had to get him disconnected from all the machines that sick bastard had attached to him.

Meanwhile, we had gotten to Memphis the previous night, and we decided to start looking for information in the morning, because we couldn't get in touch with anyone that late. John had asked his contacts to see if there had been any talk about Rolf or anyone matching Will's description.

The next morning John received a call from someone local, they hadn't been able to track either Will or Dr. Rolf but that we might be able to get some help from the FBI agents in town after they finished whatever they were working on; no one was talking but something big was happening just outside of Memphis.

John's local contact told him they were at a warehouse outside of Memphis, that they didn't know what was going on there, but the place was crawling with agents, lawyers and medical personnel. They didn't think that it had anything to do with Will but if we contacted them, that after they were finished, they might help us or have some information about Dr. Rolf.

We decided to drive there right after breakfast, we were told that we couldn't miss it due to all the activity happening there. Ironically, we had just gotten to the warehouse when we saw someone being rolled out on a stretcher. It was Will, he was there, he was alive. He was being moved to the local trauma center to be treated before he could be moved for surgery."

Chad speaks up," What do you mean Will had to be moved, couldn't they treat him in Memphis, do the surgery there?"

Lucas, "The implants that Will has, the surgeries he needs to remove them, well the surgeons in Memphis had never seen that level of technology before, and didn't believe that they were the best ones to help him, and the doctors that they thought that were best equipped to help Will weren't able to come to Memphis, so we were airlifted to them around midnight last night."

Chad asks, "Where did they move all of you? I'll arrange for the jet to take us to you."

Lucas says to the group, "I actually can't tell you where we are. We are on a military vessel in an undisclosed location. Sami, myself and one of the doctors from the trauma center traveled with Will, we will be here until all of Will's surgeries are completed, and he hopefully has started to recover."

Kate speaks up, "Where is everyone else, why didn't they go with you? "

Lucas tells her, "Mom, Will didn't react well when he saw the others, he suffered a severe medical crisis. After that, the doctors in Memphis decided that them being around him was detrimental to his health, so they were asked to leave the trauma center.

With his health in jeopardy, and fearing what would happen to Will if they came back, the head doctor decided to have him airlifted to the military surgeons right away."

Andre inquires, "If you don't mind me asking, what type of crisis did he have when he saw the rest of his family?"

Lucas, "Honestly, they caused him to flatline when he saw them, he didn't want them there, they wouldn't leave, and he got so agitated, that his heart temporarily stopped. The doctors in Memphis got him back, but they weren't willing to take the chance of that happening again.

Anyway, except for Marlena they are not Will's family, they don't care about Will, and had no right to force their way into his room.

He has been through so much thanks to that bastard Rolf, that he shouldn't be put into any uncomfortable situations. They thought just because they were there, they could do what they wanted. They were only thinking of themselves, not Will.

They felt they had the right to see him, but he wasn't ready to deal with them, but they weren't listening to him, they kept insisting on being there even when it was obvious that he didn't want to see them.

He had no control for the past several years, that's not going to happen again, we are going at the pace he can handle.

That monster experimented on Will for the past two years, oh my god, the mental and physical tortures that he put my boy through. If he wasn't already dead, I would kill him myself."

The group in the mansion look at each other horrified. They don't know how to respond to the anger in Lucas' voice, especially at the rest of the group from Salem. They don't understand, the rest of the group has been searching for the truth ever since Ben crashed the wedding. They think the rest of the Salem group is just reacting without thinking, and that Lucas should understand that. After all, they all want Will to be well and come home.

After all, everyone who has gone to Memphis really cares about Will, and just wants the best for him. Everyone does, including themselves and the others in Salem. They can't wait to have Will back in their lives.

No one is remembering how they all acted Will's last year in Salem. They don't realize just how hurt Will was and that he is not ready to deal with any of them, let alone forgive them. He may never forgive them, or even come back to Salem. Will has turned his back on Salem just like they did to him before he died.

Lucas wants to say more but he knows it will only start an argument. They supported Sonny and Paul and still are, and still aren't trying to understand Will's feelings. They don't see that they caused Will to lose all positive feelings about Salem except for Ari. Lucas knows that his mother will try to connect with Will but that it may not work out for her because of her involvement in the wedding.

Lucas says to them, "I am going to go. As soon as we get updated on Will's condition, I will call you, Mom and let you know. Can you let everyone know then? Will you all pray for my boy, that the survives this?"

Kate responds with tears running down her face, "Of course, son, just let me know when you can. You know that Will is in our prayers. We are just happy to hear that you found him alive, he is a strong young man, he will make it.

We must believe that, please give him all our love. How are you dealing with this, how are you handling the stress?" Kate is trying to find out if Lucas is still drinking without asking him right out.

Lucas knows what she is asking, and tells her. "Mom, I haven't had a drink in several days, and I am not going to, my son needs me to be there for him, sober, not falling around drunk. That wouldn't help anything, and since Sami and I have to make all the decisions for him, I have to be thinking clearly. Also, you know Sami, she would kick me from one end of this vessel to the other if she found me drinking. Got to go, love you."

Chad asks before Lucas can hang up, "Lucas, a quick question if you don't mind. Wouldn't Sonny as Will's husband be responsible for the decisions on Will's treatment, shouldn't he be there with you?"

Lucas scoffs, "No, you forget that Sonny had requested and gotten a legal separation from Will before Will was attacked by Ben, and since his father filed them with the courts, he has no legal right to decide anything for Will. Once he signs the papers, anyway, he won't be Will's husband any longer."

Kate angrily questions Lucas, "What do you mean, are you telling me that Sonny has already served Will with divorce papers, did they take them along with them so if they found Will alive, that they could ask him to sign the papers right away? So that he can marry Paul. Is he in that much of a hurry. How could he be so insensitive? That must have devastated Will"

Lucas responds, "No, actually Will had Sonny served with the divorce papers this morning in Memphis. Will had the papers drawn up in the last couple of days. We knew that even though they had been kicked out of the trauma center last night that they would come back today so it was arranged that the FBI agents who had found Will would serve them for him.

You see, Dr. Rolf made of point of keeping Will up to date about all the people in his life and everything they have been up to since Will was attacked.

Will knew all about the big double wedding with all his friends and family in attendance. He saw the love of his life pledging himself to the one person he could not stand. Will watched as his family happily attended the wedding of his husband to another man.

Like I said, Dr. Rolf had made sure that Will was kept up to date with everything happening in Salem, he had a continuous stream of everything that happened for the past 2 years. You might not know this but the whole town is being recorded 24/7, so Will has seen everything that had happened. You can thank Stefano DiMera for that, he wanted to know everything that happened in Salem. It would give him control over everyone because he knew all their dirty little secrets.

Let's just say that Will really isn't in the mood to come back to Salem, or have much to do with many of the people there, not even his family, it will be a long time before Will wants to be around most of them, especially his soon to be ex-husband.

His feelings of abandonment and betrayal are quite strong, and he has to get past them, and to be honest, I don't know if he ever will.

Kate hesitantly asks, "Who is that Will doesn't want to see, it doesn't include us, does it?"

Lucas, "Mom, to be honest, we have had a long conversation with Will while we were airlifted, and he is very hurt by how everyone just moved on from his death so quickly, and became so close to the person that had wanted his husband, and you all just helped Paul do it, not just after his death.

Dr. Rolf also made sure that Will saw exactly how much time Sonny spent with Paul before he went to Paris that first time, and how he acted around him. It made him realize that Sonny was not pushing Paul away, that he didn't really want to fix their marriage.

And seeing everything after he was attacked, how Sonny came back from Paris and jumped right into a relationship with Paul; it showed that he was right, that Sonny only stayed with him because he didn't want to be the bad guy.

Will realizes now that Sonny never really loved him, and that he doesn't want to with be someone that only saw him as a replacement for their real love. He knows that he deserves better, and he decided to cut the chord, and let Sonny have his special true love with Paul.

Rolf took perverse pleasure in letting Will see how little he meant to the people that were supposed to love him the most. Seeing the pre-Cana sessions were a nice touch, where Sonny said that while a part of him would always love Will, that Paul was his true love, his special and real love.

Will saw this as it was happening, and when he was rescued by the FBI, he asked them to get the divorce papers drawn up right away so that he could be free, not tied to someone who doesn't and most likely never loved him the way he should have.

Once he is finished with the surgeries, and has started to recover somewhat; we are going to go on an extended trip to let him get comfortable with being around family again, and when he is ready, if he is ever ready, to come back to Salem to finalize things from his old life.

He also needs to make custody arrangements for Ari. I don't think Will wants to live in Salem anymore. It has too many bad memories for him."

Everyone just sits there, after hearing what Lucas said, but before they can respond, Lucas speaks up again, "Well, I really must go now, so I will talk to you later, Mom. Love you." With that, Lucas hangs up.

They all look at each other in shock.

Will served Sonny with divorce papers, when everyone had been wondering if or when Sonny would tell Will that he had been about to marry Paul. They wondered if he still wanted to marry Paul or if he would try and reconcile with Will and try to fix their marriage. They had been waiting to see what Sonny's final choice would be, never thinking that someone else would make the choice, and that it looks like it was taken away from Sonny.

They can only imagine the shock getting served with divorce papers would have been to Sonny, when he thought that he would be getting to see Will, and talk to him. They feel bad for Sonny and don't understand Will's actions, even after what Lucas told them. They all thought Will was dead, that it was natural for Sonny to move on, and that Paul still loved Sonny, so why shouldn't Sonny be with someone that loved him, and was helping him get past losing Will.

They don't see how their embracing Sonny and Paul's relationship after what happened before he was attacked, is like a punch in the face to Will, that they were pulling for the new relationship to work. They act like Paul had no blame for what happened in Sonny's and Will marriage imploding, that only Will did something wrong.

They don't see their actions before and after Will's death feel like a giant betrayal to Will, especially how only Will was the only one who was treated like he was dirt, and no one ever called Sonny out for his behavior with Paul.

No one seems to see how disturbing it was that Sonny wanted to spend time with the man who slept with his husband, when all he should have wanted was to kick Paul's ass for doing that, instead of constantly spending time with Paul; and acting like he was dating Paul while he was still married to Will, but no one had a problem with Sonny over that.

Will supposedly cheated with Paul once but Sonny emotionally cheated time after time with Paul, and nobody seemed to care. Sonny up and left Will without working anything out, and left Will to face the criticism of the whole town, and then when he finally came back it was to bury his husband.

Even then he couldn't stop flirting with his ex, during that week he spent more time with Paul glancing longingly at each other, and then he made plans over Will's just buried grave to connect with Paul when he came back from Paris again. On top of this, add the fact that he also abandoned Ari because it hurt too much to look at her, because she looked so much like Will.

Of course, yet again they don't understand or take into Will's feelings at seeing Paul with Sonny. Sonny was supposed to be looking for his dead husband, so to them it made sense that his fiancé went with him during the search.

They are all friends with or friendly towards Paul so that they cannot understand the problem of him being there, and Will having to see him with the family members who were looking for Will.

None of them were looking at it from Will's point of view. Imagine if you had been Will, and the first time you saw your husband in two years he was with the man who was responsible for your marriage breaking up. Knowing that the man had set out deliberately to ruin your life just to get what he wanted, namely your husband.

Will they feel any different once the truth comes out when the FBI decides to charge Paul with all his crimes? Possibly not, they wouldn't believe the information because then they would have to admit that helped Paul indirectly or directly ruin Will's life, and they can never admit to themselves that they might be wrong in how they acted.

During the time Lucas was talking to some of the family in Salem, Sami decides to call Carrie and let her know what is going on. No matter the fact that Sami and Carrie have never really gotten along, she knows that Carrie and Austin love Will with all their heart. She needs to contact them because she doesn't know if anyone had let them know what was going on since the wedding was interrupted.

She calls Carrie's number, and it rings a few times. Just as she is getting ready to hang up, the call is picked up. She hears Carrie saying sorry, she couldn't find her phone at first. Carrie realizes that it's Sami and she is shocked. Sami doesn't call her all that often.

Carrie says, "Sami, I am glad to hear from you. It's been a while. We should talk more often. How are you and the kids doing? I know that you have been all over Europe following EJ's clues. Have you found anything new?"

Sami replies, "No, Carrie, I haven't but this call is for a completely different reason. I have some news that you might have trouble accepting, you and Austin both. It may sound insane but everything I am going to tell you is true and real. Is Austin there with you?"

Carrie responds to Sami, "No, he should be back in about 5 minutes, he went to collect Robbie from pre-school. Can you tell me or do you need both of there for what you have to say, is it something that Robbie can hear? Or should I ask our neighbor Shaya if Robbie can play with her children for a bit?"

Sami says quietly to Carrie, "I think it would be best if Robbie didn't hear this right now, it will only confuse him."

Carrie is really thrown by this point, Sami doesn't sound like herself, it must be something big, but what is it? She tells Sami she will call her back as soon as Austin gets home with Robbie, and she has taken him to Shaya's place.

Carrie calls her neighbor ands asks her to watch Robbie for a bit, she explains that something is going on with her sister, and she doesn't want her son to overhear whatever it is until she knows what has happened, in case it is bad news for the family.

Shaya agrees to watch Robbie, she suggests that he have a sleepover with her kids, so that Carrie and Austin can process what they hear when they talk with her sister. Carrie agrees and gets an overnight bag ready for Robbie so when he comes home, so she can pop right over with him.

Just as Carrie brings the bag downstairs, the front door opens and in comes Austin and Robbie. He sees the bag and he looks at Carrie, he asks her what is going on.

She tells them that Robbie is going to have a sleepover with Shaya's kids, and Robbie yells happily. She tells Austin she will explain when she gets back. She takes Robbie a few houses over to where Shaya lives and rings the bell.

Shaya answers the door and hugs Carrie, and welcomes them into her house. She calls out to her kids, and they come running down the stairs. They are excited about having an unexpected sleepover. The kids run back upstairs, and soon can be heard playing a game.

Shaya looks at Carrie and asks her, "Are you okay? You look a bit shaken."

Carrie replies, "I don't know, Sami was really acting strange. She said that she had news that we wouldn't believe but that it was true.

After growing up in Salem, that is saying something. I hope that nothing else has happened. It's been so hard since our nephew Will was murdered, it did something to all of us, Austin has never completely recovered from the loss of Will, he was so devastated that he had to be sedated, and we couldn't make it to the funeral.

We both loved that boy like he was our own, and he actually lived with us for a few years when he was a teenager, and was having a tough time at home. There is still that huge hole in our hearts. If we didn't have Robbie, I don't know what we would do. It still hurts to think of our beautiful Will.

Well, I have to get home. I need to call Sami back and see what she needs to tell me and Austin. Talk to you later, and thanks so much for keeping Robbie tonight. If it's bad news, we will have to figure out how to tell him. "

While Carrie is at Shaya's house, the doorbell rings at Carrie and Austin's house. Austin goes to the door, and opens it. Standing in front of him is his sister Billie, her daughter Chelsea and son-in-law Max Brady, there are also two men with them that Austin does not recognize. He hugs Billie and Chelsea, and tells everyone to come in. Once they are inside and in the living room, Billie introduces the two strangers to Austin.

Billie, looking at Austin, "Austin, I have two very special people for you to meet. This Sandor Smythe, my fiancé, and his son, Sebastian. We got engaged a few days ago in London, so of course, we let Chelsea and Max know right away.

Sebastian is spending this year as an international student, first at Oxford, and then at the Sorbonne for a semester. Sandor is so proud of Sebastian, we both are, this is a great honor, usually you might get picked for one school or the other for a semester abroad, but Seb was accepted at both.

He is majoring in international business and thinking about going to law school as well. He joked about joining the family business because Sandor is the newly appointed Assistant Attorney General for the U. S. government.

They have this new case that is going to be massive with hundreds of prosecutions and he will be the lead attorney for the cases, as well as the public relations person so he will be insanely busy.

Before he goes back to Washington and gets the house set up for us, I wanted you to meet him in person before the wedding. I know that I have been living in Europe for the longest time, but I will be going back to the US in a short while, so I had to see my big brother before I get ready to go back. Where is Carrie? I wanted to see her and introduce my boys to her."

Austin, "She is dropping Robbie off for a sleepover, she said that something has come up, and she didn't want him here until we knew for sure what was going on."

Billie, "Do you need us to leave, we can just say hi to Carrie, and take off."

Austin, "No, I think it has something to do with the family, we can use your support if you don't mind?"

Billie, "Anything for my big brother and my favorite sister-in-law?"

During Billie and Austin's talk, Chelsea was showing Sebastian around the house, pointing out different family pictures, especially all her cousins, when Seb points to a photo, and asks her who it is, because the guy looks quite familiar to Seb.

Chelsea responds that it is her cousin Will. She looks like she is about to cry and Seb asks what is wrong. She tells him that her cousin Will was murdered just over two years ago, and she still can't believe it.

Max holds her close, and tells Seb how Will was murdered because he discovered who the real Necktie Killer was in Salem.

Sebastian hears Salem, and says," You don't mean Will Horton, do you?"

They look at him and ask how he knew Will's last name. He explains that his favorite older cousin is Will's best friend, and how angry and devastated T was when his best friend was killed,

It is the main reason that he joined the FBI, so that he could protect others in memory of his best friend, he couldn't save him but he could save others.

Seb calls out to his father, "Dad, T's Will is Chelsea's cousin. Did you know this?"

Sandor looks at his son and looking at Billie, he says, "I never connected the names, because you and Austin go by Reed, I thought your other brothers went by Roberts and Kiriakis, where does the Horton come from?"

Billie, "Well there is also a half sister and brother who go by Brady, they are also Carrie's half brother and sister as well, but Horton is the family name of Lucas' family. I know the family is screwed up thanks to dear old Stefano, may he fry in hell."

Sandor and Sebastian look at each other, and then at Billie and the rest of them, "Do you mean Stefano DiMera, what does he have to do with your family, let alone screwing it up?"

Billie, "He is one of my mother's ex-husbands, and he had a vendetta against the Brady family and Carrie's stepmother for at least 40 years. He went out of his way to torture them and make their living hell including stealing reproductive material and had our brother and sister Rex and Cassie created through in-vitro. Mom is their mother and Carrie's father is their father as well"

Sebastian, "Woah, twisted much, why did he hate those people so much?"

Austin, "To this day, no one has ever figured it out. He kidnapped Carrie, Carrie's stepmother, her father, her half brother and sister, Eric and Sami when they were babies as well as her aunt Hope.

The kids were gotten back, but the parents and aunt were kept prisoner for years. He even had someone sent back to Salem, saying it was her father, but that he looked completely different because of an accident that caused him to need extensive plastic surgery. He made it his life's mission to torture that family as much as he could."

Billie smiles at Sandor nervously, "Still want to marry me? I can't blame you if you want to run for the hills."

Sandor smiles reassuringly at her, "Still here, my goddess, and I have no intention of going anywhere."

Billie looks happy and relieved.

Sebastian asks curiously, "Did he ever go after Chelsea and Will?"

Austin, "Not so much. He was too busy screwing with her father's life to pay much attention to the children plus he actually seemed to like Will. There is a long story behind that involving Will's mother and his siblings."

Just as Austin finishes speaking, Carrie comes back from dropping Robbie off. She looks at the others in surprise, but is glad to see Billie, Chelsea and Max. She looks at the two strangers, and Austin jumps in to introduce them to her. She is delighted that Billie has found someone after such a long time.

Chelsea speaks up, "Hey Aunt Carrie, you won't believe it. Will's best friend T is Sandor's nephew. Sebastian saw a picture of Will and recognized him."

Sandor laughs and pretends to cough to cover it up, and Sebastian mildly glares at him. The rest look on in confusion and amusement.

Sandor, "A certain somebody had a crush on his big cousin's best friend for the longest time. It was then that I knew that Sebastian was gay. I think that Sebastian would have loved to have dated Will, but he never got to meet him.

Once Seb was old enough, I was going to ask T to introduce them, but he told that Will was married, then I heard he died sometime later so I didn't ever bring it up again. He seemed like such a nice young man from everything I heard from T and his mom, my sister."

Sandor realizes what he said when the rest of the crowd goes silent and looks sad.

Sebastian hisses, "Dad, Will didn't just die, he was murdered two years ago by a serial killer. He was killed because he had discovered who the killer was, and he silenced Will before he could go to the police. Remember T telling us why he joined the FBI academy."

Sandor is thrown and doesn't know what to say. He apologizes to everyone and hopes that he didn't offend anyone with his comments.

Carrie says, "Don't feel bad, you didn't know that your nephew's best friend was also our family member. To be honest, it is nice knowing that somebody thought the world of Will, especially how those people treated him the last year of his life. I would have loved to see him with someone who would have loved and appreciated him."

Austin, and the rest of the family nod and agree. Sandor and Sebastian are lost, so Billie gives them a quick rundown of what happened in Will's last year. She snarls when she talks about how they all treated Will but when he died, they all came and cried over his casket. She couldn't bear to see her sweet nephew buried. She was afraid if she had gone back, she probably would have been arrested for punching one of those self-righteous hypocrites right in the face.

Chelsea agrees with her, so does Max. He jokes that he would have held all their stuff while they kicked ass. They laugh so they won't cry. Will would not want that. Austin says that if he had been able to go back, if he had seen that husband of Will's especially with his ex, he would have shown them why he had been a boxing champion.

Carrie says to Austin, "The reason Robbie is not here is because just before you got back, I got a strange call from Sami saying that something had happened, we wouldn't believe it, that it sounded insane, but it was true.

When I asked her whether or not Robbie should hear this, she didn't think so at the moment. So, I called Shaya and asked her to watch Robbie for a little while, and she offered to keep him overnight so that we can process whatever Sami tells us."

While waiting for Carrie to call her back, Sami and Lucas get a text from T about the live feed of Sonny being served. They see Agent Templer serve the papers on Sonny, and the fallout from it. They watch as Sonny seems to be in shock, and how Paul loses it when Sonny doesn't sign the papers right away.

They see how he is desperate for Sonny to be free so that they can be married. They know that he wants it this way so that if he is charged with anything, Sonny just can't walk away, and he can make him understand that he did it all because he loves Sonny so much.

Remember, they are master manipulators themselves, they can spot one a mile away.

Just after seeing the action taking place in Memphis, Carrie calls Sami back, and says, "Sami, it's me. Austin is here, along with Billie, Chelsea, Max, Billie's fiancé and his son. What is going on, what happened, you sounded completely freaked out earlier, and that's not like you. Tell me, please."

Sami shakily laughs, "It's all crazy but in a very good way. I have some new for you guys, but first I must give the leadup to what happened. I don't if you have heard about everything going on in Salem lately.

Did you hear that my dear son-in-law, Sonny Kiriakis was getting married again to John's son, Paul Narita?" Everyone could hear the sarcasm in Sami's voice, but don't understand yet. "Well they were in the middle of the vows when someone crashed the wedding."

Carries yells, "Oh my god, Sami, you or Lucas didn't do that, did you?"

Sami huffs, "Thanks for the vote of support, sis, but it wasn't either of us. The wedding crasher was none other than the psychopath who killed Will. Ben Weston escaped from Bayview, and he came to the church to tell Sonny that he couldn't get married to Paul because he's still married to Will.

Well all the guests helpfully said that Will was dead so Sonny was free to get married again. Ben the psycho then told Sonny that Will is still alive."

Carrie gasps, "What? Why would he lie to everyone like that? I guess it was to hurt everybody who loved Will."

Sami goes on, "The police arrested Ben and took him to the police station to interrogate him about his claims. At this point, Sonny and his fiancé decided to postpone the wedding until they got the truth from Ben, and got him to admit why he was lying. Sonny went to see him, and Ben told him again that Will was alive, but wouldn't give him any details to back up what he was saying.

Mom went into speak to him after the police were unable to get anything out of him either, and she was able to get him to admit that somebody had told him Will was alive.

When they checked the security footage at Bayview, they saw that Clyde Weston had been to see Ben last year during the siege when he escaped Statesville. He's the one who told Ben that Will was still alive. Apparently, Clyde had been told by another inmate he was serving time with at Statesville.

Sonny asked Kate to go see Clyde and see if she could get some answers out of him, to see if there was any truth of what Ben was saying. At first, she said no, because she couldn't let herself hope that it could be true, I can understand that, but finally she agreed just to be able to prove that it was a cruel hoax.

She saw Clyde and she got him to tell her who the inmate was that claimed Will was still alive. Carrie, it was Dr. Rolf, and he told Clyde that he had revived Will himself.

When Kate came back from Statesville with this information, and she told Mom, Dad, and John, they had to admit that now there might be a small chance that this could be true.

Sonny when he heard the news went to Chad and asked him to look through Stefano's papers and see if there was any information on where Dr. Rolf could be now.

Chad didn't know of anything but he figured that Andre might, so he asked Andre to help them find Dr. Rolf if possible. Of course, Andre was able to reach Dr. Rolf and he arranged for him to come to Salem to supposedly meet with Andre.

Andre was going to meet with the doctor himself, but Kate talked him into going to Hope, and he gave her a phoenix card so that when Rolf saw it, he would think it was Andre and open the door. Hope got into his room but wasn't getting anywhere with him. Rolf was not intimidated by Hope after all those years working for Stefano.

I found out where they were, I got into the room and took Hope's gun, and shoved into Rolf's face and threatened to shoot him if he didn't tell us the truth. I kept the gun to his head, until he admitted that he had been in the morgue when Lucas and I saw Will's body, and that after we left that he had revived Will. At first, I wouldn't believe him until he repeated the last thing I had said to Will, word for word. He also said the body in Will's grave wasn't his. That not everything was as it seemed. Hope started arguing with me about the gun, and when we weren't looking, he swallowed a suicide pill and dropped dead.

Hope got so mad that she arrested me, and had me taken to the station. She said she couldn't understand why I did what I did? I didn't get charged though, thanks to Rafe.

I bet that went over good, him defending his ex-wife to his fiancée. Well, Hope decided to speak to Ben again, and when she mentioned what Dr. Rolf had said, he gave them a strange clue by humming Walking in Memphis and talking about how Will had always to go to Memphis.

When I was let go, I decided that I was going to Memphis to look for Will, it was the only clue we had then, I went back to my hotel to pack up so that I could get the next flight."

At this point, Carrie interrupts Sami, "Why weren't you staying with Marlena and John, they have plenty of room in the townhouse?"

Sami, "Well, I couldn't stay there after I caught John and Paul trying to exhume Will's grave, just so that Paul could prove to his precious Sonny that Will was truly dead, and that they could finally get married. I almost brained them with the shovels they were going to dig Will up with."

Austin growls, "They did what? They tried to desecrate Will's final resting place, if I ever get my hands on them, ugh." He is so upset and angry he can't continue speaking. Carrie rubs his back to calm him down.

Sami continues, "Well, anyway, I packed up and went to the airport where I booked my flight, unfortunately, because of the time I had to wait, Mom, John and the other two showed up and we ended up on the same flight.

When we got to Memphis, Mom insisted that we all stay at the same hotel, awkward much, and then we found out that Lucas, Adrienne and Justin were on their way."

Austin asks, "Sami, why wasn't Lucas on the first flight, why did he wait for Adrienne and Justin? I know that he was with Adrienne, but why did he wait for Justin to come, why weren't they all on the original flight with you?"

Sami doesn't know how to tell Austin, "Austin, Lucas was in no shape to help with the search, he fell off the wagon weeks ago when Adrienne dumped him with no notice for Justin. Then when the news came out about Will, he got even worse.

As for Adrienne and Justin, they couldn't go right away because somehow Adrienne had gotten put in Statesville in place of Bonnie Lockhart, who then took Adrienne's place on the outside, so she could get revenge on Maggie. They finally got her out of there the day we flew to Memphis.

I guess us leaving without him to search for Will was the sober up slap that Lucas needed, nothing else had gotten through to him, he was drinking himself to death; he has stopped drinking, and is taking it day by day.

The funny thing is that Will was the one that got the FBI to contact the prison with confirmation that it was really Adrienne in Statesville, and that was the reason she could get out then. The warden wasn't believing what the others were saying, and was insisting that Adrienne really was Bonnie, and that he wasn't letting her go. To think that Will was the one to save her after how she had treated him the whole time he was involved with Sonny, most people would have just let her rot, there, but not my sweet Will.

Back to the story though, Lucas and I decided to work together to find out the truth about Will. We decided that if we could find Will and he was alive, that we were going to take care of him as a family, which includes all of you. I hope that we can count on you for that."

They all quickly agree just because they feel so bad for Sami and Lucas having to go through losing their son all over again. They think to themselves that they will support them as they try to get past this cruel joke.

They are all shocked into silence with Sami's next words.

Sami, "Carrie, we found him. Rolf had taken him from the morgue after he revived him, and brought him to Memphis. He had him for the last two years, he was experimenting on him, all kinds of sick twisted experiments.

He continued until the funding ran out when Stefano died. They abandoned him in the warehouse where they had been experimenting on him. They left him to die, thinking there wasn't any way that he would ever be found while he was still alive.

Do you remember how good Will was with computers, well just last week Will was able to access the computer systems, and he contacted the local FBI office. He let them know where he was, they were able to track the IP address and found him in time to try and save him.

They arranged for emergency medical care for him, to try and stabilize him enough so that he could have the surgeries that will hopefully save his life now, and remove all the implants that monster put into him. I can't go into anything else because the FBI and AG offices have gotten involved."

Billie and Sandor look at each other realizing all the new cases that Sandor are going to be working on are from the Memphis operation, and that means Will is involved.

Sami continues, "Will was taken to the local trauma center once he was strong enough, but they admitted that they were not equipped for the surgeries that Will needed. They contacted the best military surgeons they knew about, and arranged for Will to be airlifted to them because they are currently in an undisclosed location.

Oh god, Carrie, he was in such terrible shape, his body was shutting down when the agents got there, but thank God for those agents, especially T, that they were able to get him emergency treatment right away. He is still in such bad shape, they had him on IVs around the clock trying to build him up for the surgeries.

The trauma center told us that Will has a long road ahead of him, not only do they have to remove the implants, they must fix the problems that the implants caused such as the tumor on top of the oldest implant, and the lesions surrounding that one and the others. They are not only in his brain, that monster put them in various parts of his body to test how the body reacted to the foreign presence, and to increase his strength and speed.

The next part is going to sound insane like I said before, but it the truth, I am not exaggerating, that madman, he turned Will into a human supercomputer, and a storage device. Rolf was being funded by Stefano, Stefano wanted a way to keep all the information that he gathered on everyone's dirty little secrets, scandals, and crimes, he all kept proof of all his enemies' crimes as well as his own crimes and business dealings, he wanted something that could never be hacked, but where he could have the information accessed anytime he wanted. Rolf used Will to do this. Every bit of information downloaded into Will's brain via the implants. Will is working with the government to help all the cases be prosecuted. The information Will has will help hundreds of cases nation wide be closed finally.

After they told us this information, Lucas and I asked if we could see him, even if only for a moment, at that moment in time, I don't think we really believed that it was true. We needed to see him, so they asked him if he felt up to any visitors; and when he agreed, the doctors took us to the treatment area and there he was, it was really was Will, we had him back.

The others took that as permission to barge right in. He was fine when it was just me and Lucas, but the moment he saw the others, especially Sonny and Paul, he became extremely agitated and he flatlined. Carrie, he almost died right in front of us.

The doctors realized what caused his reaction, and they pushed them out of the room, and one of the doctors tore into them. They wouldn't listen to what the doctor was saying, and refused to believe that they could have been responsible for Will's medical crisis even though it happened just after he saw them.

They were escorted out of the trauma center by security after they became belligerent with the medical staff and began demanding information.

After they had been put out of the trauma center, they went back to the hotel to sleep, they decided they would come back when Will calmed down and he was in a more reasonable mood.

The medical staff decided to airlift Will to the surgeons right away after that. They gave us two compelling reasons; one, they honestly believed that they could not guarantee that they could remove all the implant without possibly causing Will permanent damage, and two, they were afraid that Will would not be able to survive another encounter with the others until he is stronger.

We left around midnight Memphis time and got here early this morning local time. We arranged for Will to be able to see Ari on video call before he went into surgery.

We did not call the rest of them before we went with Will, we knew they would insist that they be allowed to go with us and they would put Will under even more stress. One of the trauma center doctors went with us to take care of Will on the flight there, and to be able to answer any questions we might have, he is going to be our liaison with the medical staff on board.

He is a good guy and I think he wants to be friends with Will. Will could do with some good friends, T is the best, but he is busy with his job, and Will deserves to be surrounded by friends. We are hoping that T can be Will's FBI liaison as well. It will help him to be around people he trusts and feels comfortable with.

The others showed up again at the trauma center this morning demanding to see Will, and were quite put out when they found out that Will had been moved, and that no one would inform them where.

John tried to use his ISA credentials saying that he had a high enough clearance so that he should be told where Will was taken. He was not happy when he was told by the head agent that he didn't; that it was classified and need to know only, and John didn't qualify.

However, all hell broke loose when Sonny was served with divorce papers, the head agent served them as requested by Will."

Austin pipes up, "Now I am totally lost, why would Will file for divorce, I thought if any papers had been served they would have been coming from Sonny so that he could marry this new guy?"

Sami decides to fill them in as much as she can. She tells them that Will had been made to watch everything going on in Salem both before his death and after. She asks if they knew about Will's cheating on Sonny. They said yes, and that they couldn't believe that Will would have done that, knowing how he felt about fidelity, with how he had grown up.

Sami tells them that both times Will supposedly cheated on Sonny that he had been dosed with an almost lethal amount of a party drug. The doctors have told them that Will would not have been conscious let alone able to have sex willingly.

She says that there is more, but she can't say anything because she doesn't want to screw up the case the AG's office is building in this matter. At this moment, Billie realizes that she hadn't officially introduced her fiancé to Sami.

Billie, "Sami, I should introduce you to my fiancé, Sandor Smythe, Assistant Attorney General for the U. S. government. This is my stepson to be, Sebastian."

Sami asks Sandor, "Can I give any details of a case without it derailing the prosecution of the individual responsible?"

Sandor thinks to himself, "Well, no one in this room could be called as a witness because we were not there when any of the results were released or the information gathered. As I will be overseeing all the cases coming out of Memphis, I will be able to access all this information once I am back in Washington anyway, so it will be fine. This is just family discussing what has happened to a relative, correct?

Sami tells them, "There is one person responsible for what happened to Will, and his name is Paul Narita. He knew long before he came to Salem not only was Sonny was married but who he had married as well. He arranged for Will to be drugged in LA by that screenwriter, and then he drugged Will himself in Salem."

Austin is almost hyperventilating, "Sami, are you telling us that Will may have been raped at least once if not twice."

Sami is almost in tears, "Yes. Carrie and Billie can understand as well, having gone through that myself, I would never want that to be something that we all share. I was naïve you know, I thought that since I had a son, that nothing like that could ever happen to him.

You think it doesn't happen to men, but it does. And to know that it happened because some overprivileged baseball player thought he could do what he wanted, to anyone he wanted, to get a guy back that he considered a great consolation prize for losing his ability to pitch. It makes me so mad, I want to take a baseball bat to him, and let him know what pain really is. I want to make his outside as ugly as he is inside.

He did something worse though, we found out that one of the implants is at least a year older than the rest. Paul was talking to himself a few nights ago on the way home when he said out loud that he had paid Dr. Rolf to implant a behavior chip in Will, that he could control anytime he wanted through an app on his phone.

He used it so much that Will became suicidal before he was attacked. The doctor says the repeated firing of the chip was intended to either drive Will insane or suicidal.

This is the person that Salem thinks is so great and worthy of the perfect Sonny Kiriakis. Even when all this comes out, they will blame Will for ruining Paul's image and life, even after what he put Will through. Not once have they ever stood behind Will, they have always been on the other side, even if Will was right.

Just once I wish that there was some way for them to see the truth, to have their hypocrisy thrown back in their faces, to see what their behavior and actions have done, to learn that their consequences have actions that can affect someone for their whole life.

My main wish is for my son to find a true and good man who will love him for who he is, not someone trying to mould him into their idea of what he should be, I want to see him laughing, happy, confident and sexy. I want him to be able to walk into a room and own it.

I want to see those narrowminded idiots in Salem to see what they threw away and that they are never going to get it back. I want my son to shine like the star he is. The star that he always has been.

You might laugh, but I always wished or secretly hoped a little that T would be gay as well, because if he had been, he would have been so good to Will. He already loved him as a friend, now it would just be more."

Seb speaks up, "Sami, I am not T, but I am his cousin, and thanks to what my father said earlier, everyone else here knows that I have had a crush on Will since T first showed me a picture about 10 years ago. Dad said that he knew that I was gay from how I reacted to Will's photo.

I have always wanted to get to know him, and if you agree to it, I would like to try and be that man for Will. I also would love to help Will shine the way he should. I think that in the back of my mind I was waiting for Will, that's why I have never had a real relationship, except for a stupid crush back in high school, which I am definitely over since I helped him propose to his husband.

I have a great group of friends who would love to help Will get back on his feet, and get his life in order. We will make him the hottest thing Salem has ever seen, between Satan and Porcelain, he will be the hottest most fashionable person you have ever seen, and they will all be the fiercest defenders you will ever meet. We will take Will out, and help him have the time of his life.

They are coming here for a New Directions/Warblers reunion. Britt who is an absolute genius but has an unique outlook on life will love Will, he'll become her newest dolphin, she is also an amazing dancer, but the important thing is that she is a physical therapist. She will be able to help Will get back on his feet. Between the two groups, we shall make sure that the new confident Will arises from the ashes of the old insecure and afraid Will.

What your son has gone through and survived humbles me, I think of all the small petty things that I have gone through, and I know that I could have not dealt with everything that Will has gone through, he makes me want to be the best person I can be.

Don't be freaked out by what I am saying. I know that it sounds sudden but I have known about Will since I was young. T told me all about his best friend. I know that I said that I had a crush on him which is true, but not just because of his gorgeous face, but because of the beautiful soul inside him. I think I fell in love with him years just from hearing about him from T."

Everyone is just looking at him in awe and Sami is crying quietly on the phone. This is all she has ever wanted for Will. Someone to love the real Will, not just the person he tried so hard to be. She believes that Sebastian could be the person who could be the true and right one for Will.

Sami finally speaks after a few moments, "Seb, if I have any say you will be meeting my son as soon as possible.

Now for a break before I completely lose it, I have to ask about some of the names you mentioned, Satan, Porcelain and dolphin. What exactly do these all mean?"

Seb, "Well, Satan is Santana, meet her and you will know why we affectionately refer to her as Satan. Porcelain is Kurt, the guy who I helped his boyfriend propose to him, and Britt is Santana's wife, she calls gay people dolphins, because she says that dolphins are just gay sharks. Like I said, Britt is a certified genius, but she definitely sees the world uniquely.

They are just some of the some of the members of the New Directions and Warblers. It's funny when we were in high school, we competed all the time to get to Nationals, but afterwards we ended up as great friends.

They are coming here in a couple of months, and if Will is here, well, we will make sure he is part of the group. The Warblers were student run but the New Directions always had school staff as mentors, so they will be coming as well."

Sebastian looks at Sandor. "Oh, god, Dad, Sue will there. You know if she likes Will, then she will rip apart any who tries to hurt him. Can you imagine Sue taking on Salem, you know she will destroy the town?"

They all look at Sebastian, his friends sound interesting and partly scary.

Sami starts to talk again, "Seb, one last question before I get to my request. What did you compete in?"

Seb, "Now don't laugh, but we were in show choir, we were damn good, but New Directions were just amazing, they have either placed or won the National Championship quite a few times in the last number of years. We take show choir serious in Ohio. Like I said at first, we were competitors but now we are friends, everyone is accepted for who they are, and oh, I just thought of something, Dad, Unique will love Will, she'll help him bring out his inner diva, we all have one."

Sami, "Ok, I really can't wait to meet all of your friends, Seb, they definitely sound like an interesting group, if not slightly scary."

Also, Carrie, once Will has started to recover from the surgeries, can you find us a place close by, so that we can help Will heal, not only physically but emotionally. I believe that Will can heal if he is with people who love him unconditionally. I am hoping that we can get Ari here, but I don't want to take her away from her mother. However, with Gabi's probation issues, I don't know if she can leave the country. "

Sandor looks at Billie, and she explains that Gabi's former husband had tried everything to keep Will out of his daughter's life, he was extremely homophobic, and that he gotten steadily more deranged, until he attacked Gabi and she shot him, it was in self-defence, but because she shot him three times, they didn't believe it. He died so she ended up in prison. She was released on a technicality, but is on long term probation.

Sandor believes there is a way around that. He thinks if they can get an agent to accompany her, then they should be able to arrange for her to come to Switzerland with her daughter, especially as it would be aiding in Will's recovery.

Sandor speaks up, "Sami, I believe that we can get around that issue, we just need to get an agent to accompany her while she is here, that should be doable."

Sami says, "Definitely, both her brother and current boyfriend are ex FBI agents, would they qualify?"

Sandor, "I don't see why not, we can have them temporarily seconded back to the agency, and then they will qualify. We can definitely work with this."

Sami, "Oh, thank you, that is fantastic news. I know having Ari around will help Will recover that much quicker.

I know that we are going to have to deal with the others but we need to put it off as long as possible. Will needs to be our number one concern right now. I am sure that we are going to hear from the people in Salem as well.

Now, they are going to want to be there for Will, but they still don't think that they did anything wrong before, and Will can't be exposed to that, it would make it harder for him to recover.

They don't think that they were wrong when they treated him like dirt, they shamed him, ostracized him because he wasn't perfect. They are all such hypocrites, for God's sake, Adrienne slapped him for cheating on Sonny when she was having an affair with Lucas, but that was different.

It was Will who supposedly cheated, and he was the worst in the world for hurting her precious Sonny. T was the only one who was there for Will, he tried his best but what can one person do against a whole town.

Sonny's father was trying to get Sonny to date Paul after the news of the affair came out, everyone was saying that Sonny deserved better than Will, and that Paul was blameless because he didn't know he had slept with a married man, let alone who Will was married to either.

They never liked Will, and they always thought that he wasn't good enough for Sonny because he was mine and Lucas' son? They acted like Sonny was perfect, but he wasn't. He kept secrets from Will all the time like draining their joint savings account for a club he was trying to open, and losing all the money. When Will asked him about it, Sonny turned it around on Will, saying that it was his money, that Will didn't contribute hardly anything to their income, but he was the one who encouraged Will to pursue his writing.

That was the main reason that Will agreed to write the article on Paul when Sonix asked him to. I have to wonder now if Paul arranged specifically for Will to be the writer, because otherwise it would be just a huge coincidence that Sonny's husband ended up interviewing Sonny's ex, don't you think?

I would love to see how that article came about, how a small local magazine was able to get the exclusive with a famous baseball player who came to Salem for surgery. If Paul was trying to keep quite about the surgery so it wouldn't affect his career, or his prospects afterwards, why would he agree to be interviewed, it just makes me very curious. I have got to ask T to look at this angle when it comes to Paul, because I believe that he had set it up. How else was he going to get close enough to Will to make Sonny believe that Will had cheated on him? "

While Sami is thinking this, she immediately sends the text with that question to T so that they can look into it.

Sami continue, "For Will's sake, I wish there was some way to show Salem exactly how they treated Will that last year, and how they just seemed to forget him once he had passed, so that we could show them just why Will doesn't want anything to do with them, and how seeing all of this made Will feel the way he does, that it is all their own fault?

I am willing to bet that the few people who know that Will is alive now, are thinking that Will is being unreasonable in the way he is reacting?"

Austin," Hold on for a minute, Sami, everyone stay quiet, and let me call Mom, and see how they are reacting, I am assuming that Lucas has called Mom by this point?"

Sami, "Yes, he called your mom when I called Carrie the first time."

Austin dials his mother's number and waits for her to pick up. Finally, Kate answers her phone.

Kate, "Austin, hi, it's been a few days since we spoke, it has been a bit crazy here in Salem. I don't know if you or Carrie have spoken to either Sami or Lucas in the past few days, but I have something important to tell you. Will is alive, it's true, I haven't lost it. Even though we thought he was gone, apparently Dr. Rolf revived him in the morgue and stole his body, and took him to Memphis where he has been using Will as a test subject.

Believe it or not, we found out that Will might be alive when his killer crashed the double wedding a few days ago, it was in the middle of the vows and we were all watching the ceremony when the doors banged open, and Ben came in and stopped the wedding by telling Sonny he couldn't marry Paul, because Will was still alive. Can you believe that?"

Austin, "So, you were at the wedding to see your grandson's husband get married again? Why?"

Kate, "Well, of course, I was there, Sonny was finally happy again, and we wanted to celebrate with him and Paul, he had made him happy again after Will was killed, he and Sonny are a great couple. Paul totally supported postponing the wedding until they could discover the truth.

However, when they found Will in Memphis, he apparently freaked out when he saw everyone but his parents. I can't understand this, they all put everything aside to go look for Will, and he just rejected them all and left for his surgeries without even talking to them.

He even had Sonny served with divorce papers and did not want to see him, I bet that Sonny is so confused and hurt. Lucas said that the doctors thought the rest of the group that went to Memphis to search for Will were a risk to his health. How crazy is that? How is seeing your family who are all glad that you are back with them being detrimental to his health, tell me that, will you?

Doesn't he realize how much they and we all love and miss him, you think he would be glad that, so many people are concerned about him, that they aren't holding what he did before he was taken against him?"

Carrie hits the mute button on her phone before Sami can start screaming at Kate, not that she would blame her; but it would give away the fact that it's not just Austin listening in on the call to what Kate is saying, she can't believe that Kate is saying what she is, and that she believes what she is saying.

The idea that Will should be grateful for the way people acted and are now acting. That he shouldn't be upset over how he was treated in the past. That he had the nerve to not want to see the people who came to find him and that he had Sonny served with divorce papers, even though it was likely that Sonny would have asked him for a divorce so that he could marry Paul. How is that they still are putting Will last, behind how everyone else feels?

Austin decides to end the call before he goes off on his mother, "Mom, I have to go. I need to pick up Robbie from a play date. Thanks for letting me know about Will, it's a lot to take in. I'll talk to you later. Love you, bye." Austin hangs up as quick as he can, and just shakes his head, Carrie unmutes the phone and is ready for Sami to go nuclear.

Everybody in Carrie and Austin's living room just look at each other in shock, they can't believe what they just heard, that Will's family feels he should be grateful for their concern, and that he should appreciate that they want him back, that they are willing to overlook his past actions. It's unbelievable, and they expect Will to come back to this kind of behavior.

Sami speaks up, "So now you know what they have treated Will like since after the so-called cheating scandal. Like he should accept whatever crumbs of affection they threw in his direction. This is the reason that we don't want Wil going back to Salem until he is much stronger and fully recovered."

Carrie, "It's insane but they all seem to think that the way they treated Will was fine, and they were justified in doing it. This is one for the history books, but I agree with you totally, there is no way that Will should go back to Salem while he is recovering, I'm not sure if he should ever go back if that is their attitude towards him."

Austin, and everyone else there agrees with Carrie and Sami. They agree the best thing is for Will to come to Switzerland after the surgeries, and they will help with his recovery. Sebastian says that he will contact his friends and explain what is going on, and ask if they will help with the situation. He knows that his friends will be good for Will, they will love him, and make him a part of their group, and once he is, they will protect him from anyone from hurting him, especially the ones from Salem.

Sami and everyone in Carrie and Austin's house agree to work together for Will, and that they will take on the family in Salem if needed. Billie says that when she and Sandor go back to the US, they will arrange for them to fly back and forth to be with Will, that Sandor will be able depose Will for the cases, and they will scope out Salem, Billie will take her fiancé and future stepson with her so that they can see what Salem is like for themselves. It will give them a greater idea of what they will be dealing with in the future.

They all agree that getting Will healthy again is the most important task, and to keep him stress free as possible by running interference with his loving relatives back in Salem; they have become a team to help Will, and god help the people in Salem if they try to hurt Will again.

Billie has an idea and says, "Sami, don't take offence but I think that I am channeling you right now."

Sami laughs and responds, "None taken, what do you mean though?"

Billie, "You said that you wish that they could see their actions and their effect on Will, right?"

Sami, "Yes, that would be great."

Billie, "Well, I have an idea that might work. Seb, didn't you say one of your friends is an aspiring filmmaker?"

Seb, "Yes, my friend Artie. Why?'"

Billie turns to Sandor, "Once the case is completed, all the footage of what was done to Will would be public record, correct?"

Sandor, "Yes, my beautiful goddess, what devious idea is your mind concocting?"

Billie, "What about a documentary about a young man suffering from a brain tumor, and how it would affect the patient and all their actions. It could show what happened, what the patient did, how the lovely townspeople responded to what happened before they knew the cause, and how they treated the patient, plus the reactions of the town to what had happened once they learned of the tumor, see how they would then react to the previous events, get their views on what happened with the new insight, Artie and friends could interview them using the two scenarios and see what they would say in each instance.

Then get it ready, and then right before Paul is arrested and charged for what he did to Will, could have it premiere at a new independent film festival that will make its debut in Salem. Make it a social event, have everyone there who was involved in hurting Will at the premiere, so that they could see all their actions, and just how hypocritical they were.

Only the legal footage will have faces blurred but still recognizable to the dear people of Salem, so that they can see exactly what they did, displayed for everyone to see on a huge tv screen. Now we know that Will's actions were caused by Paul. However, with the footage that was gathered, we can show everyone their actions, and make them feel lower than dirt."

Sami says with admiration, "I am impressed, that is a fantastic and slightly evil idea. Shove their hypocrisy and actions in their faces. Come on though, are you willing to do that to your relatives and mine? They will defend their actions to their deaths, they will blame you for embarrassing them."

Carrie pipes up, "Let them. I don't care, let them see how Will felt when they all turned on him. Let them know that there are people in his corner, and that we will fight for him."

Austin agrees, "I'm in, in fact, I have an idea, Sami, I want you and Lucas to stay out of this plan, I think the impact will be larger if the so-called good son and daughters are the ones to be behind producing this. It will hit them like a tonne of bricks. We will make sure that they know it was us. "

Sebastian tells them he will contact Artie and the others right away to see if will help with this, if not they can hire a few college students to conduct the fake interviews. He doesn't see a problem, he thinks they will all be glad to help once they hear about Will.

They all agree to Billie's plan and decide to set it in motion. Salem won't know what hit it!


	6. Chapter 6

Willing it to Be – Chapter 6

John, Marlena and the rest of their group head back to the hotel, after being kicked out of the trauma center for the second day in a row. They don't understand why the FBI agents have been so rude and disrespectful to them.

They are only trying to find out about Will, they haven't done anything but be a bit persistent. They just want to know where he is so that they can talk to him or go see him if they can.

They think that the agents are exaggerating about what Will went through in Salem, sure people weren't pleasant to Will during that time, but look at what he had been doing, they needed to show him that it wasn't right what he had done.

Obviously, once he was taken by Dr. Rolf, he was put through a terrible time, but they are here now, they will help him get back to his old life. They are his family and they want to be here for him, he will recover quicker if he knows that they are pulling for him to get better. After all, he loves all his family, and knows that they would do anything for him, they love him so much.

It still hasn't sunk in for them; they aren't realizing that when Will was being pushed to the brink of suicide in Salem, that none of them were for him then. That they helped put Will in that state, because they were all helping Paul take over Will's life and what mattered most to him.

They are willing to forgive Will now for his past actions because they know that he wasn't responsible for what he had done, he couldn't stop himself because of the tumor affecting his judgement.

They will make it up to him, they will help him settle back into his old life. Only one problem they don't see, Paul has taken over almost every aspect of Will's life. He is with Will's husband, best friends with one of his closest friends and his cousin, and he works with Gabi, Will's ex.

He is part of the family now, he is John's son for god's sake, so there is no getting away from him. There is nothing left for Will to come back to. Is he supposed to come back, and watch Paul live his life with Sonny while Will is on the sidelines?

The vehicle is very quiet with everybody lost in their own thoughts. Sonny is silent, he is just sitting back, thinking about everything that happened since he got up that morning. He thought that he was going to get to see his husband, the one he thought he had lost forever, he didn't think he would ever get this chance. To be honest, he didn't know what he was going to say when he saw Will, but just to have the chance to be with him again, even just sit and talk to him. He couldn't pass it up.

He knew that Paul was hoping that he would decide right away to ask Will for a divorce so that they could be married. He was so confused, he didn't know what to do. He loved Will, but he also loved Paul. He and Will had been through so much together, they had been raising Ari together. He had loved their time together as a family. Then Will was lost or so they thought.

After grieving for his husband, Sonny had built a new life with Paul, and they were good together, they had so much in common, they had fun together. At first when they heard Will was alive, the idea was still so abstract that not thinking about getting back with Will was normal.

They knew the odds that it was just a cruel hoax, and he would not have to decide who he wanted to be in a relationship with. But as of yesterday morning, the abstract became reality. Paul had been so supportive since their wedding was ended so abruptly, but today when he didn't sign the divorce papers right away, Paul was different, it was a side he had never seen before.

What was he supposed to do, who was he supposed to be with? How could he choose, no matter what decision he made, somebody was going to be hurt by what he decided. His head hurt, he felt like he was crawling out of his skin, he felt like he might pass out.

He couldn't believe what that agent and T had said to him; that Will didn't want to have anything else to do with Sonny. They said that seeing footage of him and Paul together had broken something in Will, but that couldn't be true.

Will was always so happy and cheerful, that was why he just used to joke that he fell in love with a dweeb. Sure, Will sometimes had moments when he was insecure, but he always battled on, he never gave up on them. He had fought for the chance to be with Sonny, even when they had split temporarily because of the baby news. Why would that change so drastically?

Yes, he had moved on with Paul but they all thought Will was dead, and like he had said, he know that Will wouldn't want him to mourn forever. He would be happy that Sonny found someone to love. Will wouldn't want Sonny to be alone.

Sonny just can't wrap his head around the fact that Will would have a problem with that. He doesn't get that it is the man he chose to move on with that Will would have a problem with. He thinks that T and the other agent were exaggerating about how he acted around Paul

He doesn't think that he ever flirted with Paul before Will was taken from them. Yes, they spent a lot of time together, but they were just friends. He was hurt by Will's actions, and he could talk about it with Paul, and he understood where Sonny was coming from, because as he had said, he felt so bad about doing that to Sonny even unknowingly.

Also, yes, Sonny is willing to admit to himself that he had said that he would give Will a chance to fix their marriage, but it hurt every time he saw him, and imagined him being unfaithful. Sonny isn't seeing the situation from Will's point of view, that Sonny had two sets of rules, one for Will and one for himself.

Will couldn't hang around anyone that might be interested in Will because it made Sonny uncomfortable, but Sonny could hang with exes or guys that were interested in him, and he expected Will to be okay with that.

He also doesn't understand that Will was so hurt because Sonny forgave Paul and spent time with him every day, but he wouldn't do the same for Will. Paul wasn't his husband, so it wasn't the same, Paul didn't know that he was sleeping with a married man, but Will knew what he was doing was wrong, and he still did it, but knowing about the tumor, did Will really understand what he was doing when he slept with Paul, his impulse control was being affected?

Sonny wants the chance to talk to Will, to explain all this, he needs to know if there is anything left between them before he can commit to Paul. Does he want to commit to Paul, would they have ever become more if Will hadn't died, or more correctly, hadn't been taken away from them.

He knows that he had gotten the legal separation before he went to Paris, but he doesn't think that he would have ever asked Will for a divorce. He was coming back from Paris to make things right with Will before he found out that he had been supposedly murdered. He just needed to make Will know that he was serious about needing time to work things out in his head, that's why he asked for the legal separation.

If he had known that it would have taken away all his rights to make decisions regarding Will in legal or medical situations, he doesn't think he would have ever signed the damned papers. He knows now if he hadn't signed the papers that he would be the one making the decisions about Will's health and that he would have been able to go with him wherever the local doctors have sent him for the surgeries.

Until he was told by that agent today he didn't realize how bad Will had been feeling, that he felt like he was just a second choice for Sonny, that Sonny had settled for him because he couldn't have Paul at the time.

That wasn't true but thanks to Will apparently seeing the footage of all the time he spent with Paul after the cheating episode on continuous replay convinced him otherwise. How would he convince Will that he was his first choice, that's why he waited for Will to be ready to get married? He waited for Will, where he left San Francisco after Paul said no.

Is that a clue that he needs to examine, does he need to think about the fact as soon as Paul said no, he was out of there but that he was willing to wait for Will to say yes? Would he get the chance to make sure that Will knows how much he loved and still loves him now?

Will is in surgery fighting for his life because of that insane scientist, he may not survive, and even if he does, he may not be the same Will he knew before. According to Agent Templer and T, his Will has already changed, he's saying that he wants Sonny out of his life.

Well, it might be true somewhat considering he has been served with divorce papers stating Sonny committed fraud and emotional infidelity, and that Will wants to be finished with their marriage.

Sonny is not willing to sign the papers until he speaks to Will, he has to make sure that it is truly Will's wish to get a divorce, he keeps coming back to the tumor that they were told about, how it is pressing on the area that affects judgement and decision making.

This must be what made Will ask for the papers to be drawn up, before he was attacked and taken, all he ever wanted was to fix his marriage to Sonny. Did they know about the tumor when the lawyer drew up the papers for Will? He thought that they only found it when they got him to the trauma center or just before that? Surely his feelings haven't changed that much, he still loves Sonny, doesn't he?

Sonny has to believe that is the effects of those damned chips that the doctor implanted in Will, and the tumor and lesions that grew because of them being in his head and body.

Sonny wonders besides the tumor having been there for almost three years, could Dr. Rolf have somehow implanted Will with a behavior chip before he took him. Thinking back now, how Will could change how he was acting in a heartbeat, had that monster been experimenting on Will in Salem, and only took him when he got the chance because Will was attacked.

Had he been using Will as a test subject to see exactly how much he could change a person from their normal personality? Obviously, the tumor pressing on his logic center must have contributed to the changes, but dear lord, how scared must have Will felt, and nobody was helping except T, who tried his best, but he wasn't trained to deal with those kinds of issues.

Sonny realizes now having heard how Will felt, thank god that he did have Ari in his life, or he might have killed himself there and then, and there would be coming back from that. They could have lost him permanently because everyone had been freezing him out for what he had done, no one had ever said somethings not right, there must be a reason why Will keeps acting out. At that point, his impulse control must have been zero, if T hadn't been there, Sonny doesn't know what would happened.

No wonder T looked like he wanted to punch him so bad today, T was the only one that saw that Will was on the edge of a cliff that was crumbling underneath him. This must be why T had left Salem so quickly after Will's funeral. He couldn't deal with being around all the people that he felt had failed Will, Sonny being one of them.

Back then and again now, T has saved Will's life. He is going to have a huge influence on who Will decides he's going to spend time with. He has already said that he is hoping to get Will to date his cousin. Sonny knows that if he wants to be able to get close to Will again, he needs to get T on his side. It will be an uphill battle because T is totally disgusted with Sonny and Paul for hurting Will so much.

Sonny doesn't know yet if he wants to be with Will romantically or just as friends, but he knows that he will need T to talk Will into letting him be in his life in some capacity.

He had to have Will in his life somehow, but to be honest, can he expect Will to be his friend if Sonny decides to stay with Paul. If he had to, he could live without Paul, he had done it for years after he left San Francisco.

Would he be able to deal seeing Will with a new boyfriend or husband, and be happy to just be on the sidelines while Will shares his life with someone else? Can he ask that of Will, if he couldn't do it himself?

That would be so hypocritical of him. Giant lightbulb flashing over his head. Bells going ding, ding, ding in his brain.

Oh my god, now he sees where some of T's anger is coming from. Why did everyone expect Will to be perfect and not screw up when they had done it time and again. What gave them the right to treat Will that way.

Suddenly looking at his behavior with Paul before Will was attacked, he can see why Will was so hurt, he did give Paul an out for the cheating, but he wouldn't do that for Will? No wonder Will wants nothing to do with him. How could he have done that?

He thinks to himself, I forgave the man who my husband cheated on me with, but I couldn't forgive my husband, not only that, but I wouldn't spend any time with Will trying to work things out, but I would go out of my way to spend time with Paul.

Oh my god, I was trying to punish Will! I wanted him to feel bad, I wanted him to hurt as much as I did. And I have to be honest, I did still have feelings for Paul when I got together with Will, but I would never admit it. I convinced myself that all those feelings were gone, but I just shoved it all to the back of my mind, and forgot all about it until I saw Paul at the hospital and he kissed me.

I never told Will what happened because I tried to convince myself that it didn't matter, he didn't need to know that my old boyfriend was in town, and wanted me back. I wasn't going to do anything about it, so why did I keep it a secret from Will. Why didn't I tell him as soon as he got back LA, if it was so innocent?

I always said that Paul never flirted with me and that I had no interest in him. But he did, and I was flattered, with all the business troubles and Will occupied with his secret article, it felt great to have someone show interest in me when I was feeling down.

Will only ever did that article in the first place because I was complaining about him not contributing enough to our finances because I had drained our savings account to pay for the money pit club.

I was feeling guilty about not being able to get the second club started. So, I made him feel bad about not earning enough even though he had said he would get a regular job, but I encouraged him to work at his writing, knowing that at first it would never be a steady income.

It's only taken three years, but I am finally seeing that I contributed to our problems, yes Will did cheat, and that hurt so much, but guess what I am not freaking perfect, like my family and I always acted when it came to Will. I always treated Will like he was less capable than me because he was younger than me. That's not true, though.

He was able to take care of Ari, he could do his job, he could handle life fine without me. Yes, he got fired in LA, but he's not the first person to lose a job. I made him insecure enough that he felt that he couldn't tell me what had happened. I needed him to need me, I needed to be the one in control of our life so that I felt better.

Will was suicidal, Marlena admitted that it was in his journal, but we all acted like we had no idea what Templer and T were talking about when they brought it up, we couldn't admit that we had driven him to that point, that I had driven him to that point. I hurt my husband so much trying to get back at him for hurting me that I made him feel like he didn't want to live anymore.

What would I do, could I live with myself if he had taken that final step and killed himself. No, I would not want to be in this world if he had gone that way. Losing him to murder was bad enough, because he had no control over that, but for him to hurt himself to get away from the pain I was causing him, that would be unbearable.

I would never recover if Will had killed himself because of how I made him feel. I almost hate myself now for how I treated him, I not only love Will, but I am still in love with him. Yes, I love Paul and I said that he was my special and true love, but I don't love him the way I love Will. Will is the love of my life, and now that there is a chance I can be with him again, I can't throw that away.

I have the feeling that I am going to have to fight to get my place back in his life, but you know what, it is time that I worked to show Will how much he means to me. I think that was part of the problem, I chased him until I caught him, but I became complacent after I had him.

After the baby news issue, I got used to Will always trying to show me how much he loved me and how sorry he was. It became a way of life, that just continued when Paul came back. I had two guys fighting over me again, it was an ego boost.

I got caught up in the whole Will is so lucky that Sonny loves him mantra that I think I started to believe it. That I was better than Will, that I didn't do anything wrong. God, why did he even stay with me as long as he did. I am lucky that he didn't get fed up and kick my ass to the curb.

I have decided what I want, I want Will now and forever, how sappy is that, and I know that Paul is not going to be happy, but I can't marry him while I am still desperately in love with my husband. I have to figure out how to get Will back; I have to come up with a plan to win Will back, just telling him that I love him is not going to be enough, he doesn't think that I really loved him to start with.

I must prove to him how much I want to be with him, something that show him that I mean it. What can I do? What is the best way to show him that I truly love him and only him that way.

I realize that I probably won't be able to stay friends with Paul because it would be too uncomfortable for Will. I am going to have to make it clear to everyone if that happens, that it is my decision, not Will's. I am not going to let my family treat him like they did before.

That was a major problem that I never addressed, I let my family treat my husband like dirt, and never called them on it. That will not continue. If my family cannot respect my husband and treat him right, then they won't see either of us.

It is going to be uncomfortable when we get back to the hotel because I am going to tell Paul right away, I can't share a room with him anymore, that I now know that my future is with Will. I am sure that this announcement will go over like a lead balloon, as everyone else in the group is all pro Paul/Sonny relationship fans including Marlena.

You would think that she would want me back with Will considering she married us. I know that they thought they were just humoring me so that I could go back and marry Paul. I can't though, my heart belongs with Will. They are going to try and talk me out of getting back with Will, especially my parents.

I need to get my own room, and I must start planning my campaign to get Will back. If I can get Sami and Lucas on my side, along with Gabi and Ari, I will be in a good place. I have to make sure that I can outdo T and his cousin. I need to find out about this cousin, so I know who I will be competing with. Sounds like this guy has had a thing for Will for years.

T knows Will and what he likes, he knows him just as well as I do, in a different way of course, but he knows what to tell his cousin to help him win Will. Also, T has been the one constant for Will the past three years, T never betrayed him, never turned his back on him, and now just saved his life, and got him help.

He and Brian have bonded with Will in the past week, and now the three of them are good friends. Brian won't help me, it was obvious earlier that he is on Will's side, and if I am not mistaken, he has developed a slight crush on Will, and he is with Will as well as Sami and Lucas, wherever they are.

I know that there is at least one behavior chip, but I get the impression that there might be a second one, why would he implant two separate behavior chips, and what else did that madman implant in my husband. What has been done to him that it is classified as top secret, and has such a high security clearance, that John can't access the information.

Whatever it is, that agent, has said that it had made Will the most important person in the country to both the FBI and the Attorney General's office because of the information that he has been able to provide to them. He didn't explain how Will came into this information, just that the process he went through was completely horrible.

Of course, none of this will matter if Will doesn't survive; please dear god, let my husband live, and let me be able to show him and make him believe just how much I love him. I know that I haven't' done a decent job of that in the past.

Please Will baby, survive this surgery and all the others that you have facing you, I need you, and I love you so much. Take my strength and energy, use it to help you recover. I wish that I could be there with you, loving you and encouraging you all the way, cheering you on as you work your way back to us. I know that it will be long struggle, but you have never let anything stop you.

When I get back to the hotel, I must look at the footage that was with the divorce papers. I have to see what Will saw, what hurt him the way it did, so that I will know what I am fighting against. I also must watch the message he left behind.

I have the feeling that it will not be pleasant or particularly nice to anyone of us by the way that agent smirked when he told us to watch it if we dare. I guess that I should get the others to watch it as well so that that they can see what Will had to say for himself.

After they watch the footage, I will tell everyone what I have decided, and wait for the explosion. They are going to go crazy when I tell them, but they will have to learn with my decision. I am sorry that Paul will be hurt, but I realize now that I was never completely over Will, my dream and doubts before the wedding were proof of that, but I was ignoring how I really felt.

Sometimes it felt like Paul had to be with me because he didn't have his career, but I guess that is my imagination. I still think the world of him, even though I don't want to be with him anymore, but I realize now that it was just the echoes of a past love that I tried to make real again. My future is with Will.

As he thinks this, Sonny notices that they are pulling up to the hotel, he hadn't realized that he had been lost in thought for that long, but then he notices that everyone seems to be in the same state. They get out of the vehicle once John stops and they all go into the hotel.

Sonny starts to tell them that he is going to watch the videos that came with the papers when they all start talking about being starved and getting something to eat. He tries to decline but they won't take no for an answer, so they end up in the hotel's restaurant with him sat next to Paul in a booth with the others.

As they are trying to decide what they want to eat, Paul starts to wrap his arms around Sonny and puts his head on top of Sonny's. Sonny feels uncomfortable and tries to pull away. Paul tightens his arms when he feels Sonny trying to get away, and asks him what is wrong.

Sonny tells him that he is just feeling uncomfortable after all day, so Paul reluctantly lets Sonny go. While they are waiting for their food, Sonny tells everyone that he plans to watch the footage and the message from Will after they eat.

Paul is happy, he figures that once Sonny sees the footage, he will realize that it has always been obvious that they should be together, he thinks that Sonny will sign the divorce papers right away, and they can plan another wedding, hell, this time they can go to City Hall for all he cares, if he and Sonny are married as soon as they can be.

He happily starts to eat once the food arrives, just imagining his perfect future with Sonny. He smiles dopily at Sonny in anticipation of everything working out like he wants.

Paul doesn't know the major shock he is about to get. He won't react well, and his secrets will start to unravel. He doesn't know that he is going to lose everything in the future, but hey karma's a bitch, and she is fed up with Paul Narita.

Once they are finished eating, Paul rushes them up to the suite. He hooks his tablet to the large screen tv in the living area, and asks Sonny for the storage device, he can't wait to get through this so that Sonny will sign those damn papers, and that brat will be out of there lives forever. Not.

Almost all of them settle down secure in the knowledge that the video footage is going to back up their actions towards Will in the past before he was taken; however, Sonny knows that he is probably going to see things that he will have work past in order to get back with Will, proof of how much he did hurt Will, but at least he will know what he must do to make it up to his husband.

The footage starts with the waiting room at Salem hospital, and Sonny is seen dropping off coffee supplies from Common Grounds when Paul sees Sonny and he comes in and kisses him passionately. You can see that Sonny is surprised but he does not immediately push Paul away. After quite a few seconds Sonny seems to come to his senses and rips himself away from Paul.

Paul tells Sonny that it is so great to see him, and Sonny says yes, but he tells Paul that he is happily married. Paul tells Sonny that he wants him back, but Sonny says that's not going to happen because he loves his husband Will. Sonny walks away, and Paul looks at him saying to himself that he doesn't care, he will get Sonny back again.

The next clip shown is a shot of Club TBD where Sonny and Paul are at the counter laughing, Paul is flirting with Sonny and Sonny is just smiling at him, and doing nothing to stop him. They quickly see clip after clip, from different days, where it happens time and again, both before and after the cheating episode.

In the clips after the cheating has happened, and has become public, Will can be seen in the background several times and he looks completely miserable. He is always alone except when T is seen with him. Family and friends are always in the picture, but none of them are ever seen with Will.

Sonny can be seen agreeing to meet with Will, but he never follows through with that promise, either business interferes, or Paul comes in and Sonny gets caught up with him, spending lengthy periods of time with Paul, never leaving to meet Will like he had promised.

They see Will checking the time and calling Sonny, however, Sonny just ignores the calls and keeps speaking with Paul. During the last clip of Sonny ignoring Will's calls, Will is seen, tears running down his face and he just seems to give up, he calls T and tells him that Sonny stood him up again.

T tells him that he will be right over. T comes over and they talk about what has happened again, T tells Will that he needs to face the fact that Sonny is so caught in Paul right now that there is nothing Will can do, he just must either accept Sonny's behavior, or he can try and move on.

T says that Sonny isn't the only gay guy out there, and whether Will believes it or not, that there are other guys who are interested in Will, if he was open to giving them a chance.

Will tells T that he still loves Sonny, but he is realizing now that it's obvious that Will really was just Sonny's second choice, he can see that Sonny still loves Paul, but Sonny doesn't want to be seen as the bad guy, so he can't leave his husband for someone else.

He goes on to say that nobody would blame Sonny, as they have told him many times, that he wasn't good enough for Sonny and didn't deserve him, and that Will had proved them right by cheating on Sonny.

Oddly enough, no one has a problem with Sonny spending all his time with the guy that Will cheated on Sonny with. No one thinks that it is unnatural that Sonny can bear to be around that guy. They think that Paul is blameless because he didn't know that Will was married or who his husband was.

Various family members are seen encouraging Sonny to give up on Will and to start seeing Paul, even though Sonny and Will are still married, especially Justin and Adrienne. John encourages Paul to go after his happiness, not seeming to realize that Will would lose Sonny, and he doesn't seem to care about Will anyone. He is too busy trying to make up with Marlena after Paul's paternity is revealed, especially the date of birth.

Many of the people in Salem are seen in clips tearing into Will for his actions, none of them ever ask Will how he is doing, and as the clips progress, Will can be seen becoming more and more depressed, and it can be seen how worried T is about Will. T even tries contacting Marlena, but she just puts him off.

He tries to tell her how depressed Will is, but she doesn't listen, she tells him to stop overreacting and leave the diagnosis to professionals who know what they are talking about. Though she never recommends anyone for Will to speak to her, she doesn't believe that Will is in trouble, she thinks that he is just looking for attention like the way his mother Sami would.

She hangs up on T, and T is seen swearing about how Will's family doesn't care that Will is in bad shape. T tries to reach Sami, but she is out of town, and he can't get a hold of her. He does the only thing he hopes might help Will, he gets him a journal; he has heard that sometimes if you can write out the difficult stuff, it helps the feelings go away, he prays that this will work for Will. Will agrees to try because he doesn't know what else to do.

The next clip shows Sonny deciding that he is going to take Victor's job offer in Paris, so he can go away and clear his head, and at the same time, he has Will served with the legal separation papers. He tells Will that he needs to get away from everything so that he can figure out what he wants to do.

He doesn't even hug Will before he leaves, and Will is heartbroken especially when he sees Sonny hug Paul before he leaves Salem. Will tells T that this the proof that Sonny cares more for Paul than he does Will, and that it is obvious that he has already made his choice.

The next set of clips show how Will's depression gets worse when everyone blames him for making Sonny feel so awful that he had to leave town. Not one of the people show any concern for Will, they treat him like he was lower than the dirt on the ground being so hypocritical.

Will and T both know how many affairs the others had, but apparently only Will was the one that should be punished for being unfaithful.

As the footage continues, you can see Will pushed to one side while Paul is welcomed by everyone in the family and town. Will becomes a silent shadow in the background, seemingly invisible to everyone.

The next scene on the drive is shocking, it shows Will at Abby and Ben's apartment when he agreed to wait there for the cable company; it is the day that Ben attacked Will, they see Will looking at a picture of him and Sonny from their wedding, the look of love and longing on his face; they hear the call he makes to Sonny and the absolute love and truth in his voice as he speaks.

They then see him find the necktie and piece of paper with Paige's address in the garbage when he goes to throw out all the sheets of crumpled up paper, and then as he realizes that Ben is the real killer. He goes to leave but Ben shows up, and sees Will with the tie.

They see Ben attack Will by throwing him into the refrigerator and Will landing on the floor shaken and confused, and then how Ben strangles Will, saying to Will you made me do it. After he thinks Will is dead, they see him stuff Will's body in a huge sports bag, and bringing him back to Will's apartment where he stages the scene.

They are completely shaken from seeing Ben attack Will, they feel sick, well except for Paul who thinks to himself why couldn't Ben have done the job right, and we wouldn't be going through this right now.

Sonny is dry heaving, he can't believe that he just saw Will being attacked and almost killed, that Ben tried his best to kill him. He can only imagine the horror Will must have gone through, thinking that he was never going to see Ari, his family, his friends, or Sonny ever again.

He can only imagine what was going through Will's mind as he lost consciousness. He knows that if he hadn't left then this might not have happened, he can only blame himself for the hell that Will went through that day.

Next up, they see Gabi finding Will's body, her calling 911 and trying to revive him, how when the police and paramedics arrived, Rafe having to pull her off Will's body, him trying to find a pulse, and Gabi going into hysterics when he tells her that Will is gone. She cries out how will they tell Ari that her daddy is gone. This remark makes most of the group tear up.

They see when Rafe who is visibly shaken calls Hope, and tells her to get over to Will's place, that something horrible has happened and that they need her there. They remember Rafe was once Will's stepfather and still loved him like a son.

They see Hope almost passing out when she sees her nephew dead, and she insists on calling Lucas herself and when he gets there, Hope having to tell him that his son is gone. He was the latest victim of the Necktie Killer, and Lucas can be seen breaking down, screaming not his boy, not his son, holding her as they both sob.

The scene changes to the police station where Marlena and John are waiting there for Lucas, he comes in and they hug him, and they talk so lovingly about Will, acting if they hadn't really cut Will out of their lives the past few months.

Sami shows up and she is clearly in shock. Marlena hugs her, and Sami just stands there stiffly, clearly uncomfortable, and not knowing what to say or do. Her son is gone, how does she deal with that, she is clearly hanging onto the last strands of her control.

Next thing seen is Sami and Lucas in the morgue, looking at Will on the slab, and talking about how much Will suffered in such a short life, most of it their fault for treating him like a prize that they constantly fought over; how that they were happy that he found love, even if it only lasted a short while.

They comment on how he deserved better, and that now all his pain would be gone, he would be where he wouldn't hurt anymore with all their loved ones. They promise to take care of Ari for him.

Just before they leave, Sami kisses Will's forehead, and she tells him to sleep, that she and his dad will keep the tigers away. The tears roll down Sami and Lucas' faces as they say goodbye to their son, and on most of the faces of those watching in Memphis.

Sonny is thrown when he sees the next clip, it shows him in his apartment in Paris packing to go back to Salem so that he can make things right with Will, he is smiling as he looks at his wedding ring, and then the phone rings, it is his Uncle Vic.

He tells Victor that he is taking a few days off, but he will oversee the project anyway but before he can continue, Victor interrupts to tell Sonny that he needs to come back to Salem right away. Will has been murdered, and Sonny needs to come back for the funeral, and that Victor will take care of the arrangements.

Sonny sees himself arguing with Victor that it is not possible, that he was on his way home to see Will and tell him that he loved him and wanted to make things right; he tells Victor that Will can't be gone, that he never had the chance to tell Will that he loved him, Victor cuts him off, and tells him that Will knew that, and to come home. Sonny sees himself dropping the phone and crouching in the corner, holding his head and crying.

Sonny thinks the next scenes are probably the worst because he could see why Will thought that he wasn't really mourning him at that time. The first one shows Paul running into Sonny at the park, and how eager he is to see Sonny, and that he doesn't even address why Sonny is home now, he must know, he is part of the family.

The second scene shows him at the apartment where Will's body was found, and he is touching the place where Will lay, he can tell from the tape still on the floor; Gabi comes in, and she talks to Sonny, she tells him that she is back to get clothes for her and Ari. Once she leaves, Sonny breaks down and cries his heart out, and after his tearful moments, there is a knock on the door.

It's Paul, he just came to check on Sonny, they talk briefly, and after Paul leaves, it shows them on either side of the door, Paul has a look on his face that shows how much he still wants Sonny, and it looks like Sonny is feeling the same inside the apartment. God, did he really do this when he thought his husband had just been killed, how could be so cruel, even if it was unintentional, he wasn't wanting Paul that night, he just fell back into old habits.

Will's funeral is shown, and all the loving remarks that his relatives and Sonny give are next, and they all talk about how loved and special Will was, and it shows hem all putting flowers on Will's casket.

The last scene of the funeral clips is disturbing because after Sonny cries over Will's grave, Paul shows up, and they start t to make plans to meet up when Sonny comes back from Paris for good, if he does. Sonny was feeling so emotional after the funeral, that he just goes along with Paul when they talk, he doesn't even realize that Paul thinks that Sonny is making plans to get back with Paul.

How could he disrespect his husband, it would be so tasteless and cruel to Will's memory? He understands how it must have looked, how can he convince Will that it really wasn't what it looked like.

Further clips are shown as Sonny comes back from Paris, starts a relationship with Paul after saying that he knows that Will would not want him to mourn him forever and to be alone. All the things they do together, how everyone including Will's family embraces their relationship, especially Justin and Adrienne.

It shows when he proposes to Paul, and then the clips from their Pre-Cana meeting, and what Sonny is saying about Paul being his first love, his true love, and yes while a part of him would always love and miss Will, that Sonny couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Paul, how he couldn't wait for their future together. It even shows the wedding up to the point where Ben crashed it.

Sonny thinks to himself, oh my god, Will has seen most of this on repeat for two years and the latest clips as they happened. No wonder he is so angry and wants nothing to do with me.

I am going to have to prove to Will that even though it looked like I loved Paul more than Will, that it is not true, that he, Will, is my soulmate, the love of my life. I have to figure out how to make Will understand that he is the most important person in my life, and that I will do anything I have to get him back, for him to be with me.

I know that it won't happen overnight, that I won't even get a chance to see him until he recovers. Oh no, that head agent said that T is going to be the FBI liaison to Will. T doesn't want me to even see Will again, let alone get back together with him.

He will use the time to talk up his cousin, he might even get the cousin to meet Will while he is recovering. He will have the advantage. I must find out where Will is now, and where they are taking him to recover.

I need to be there so that I can spend time with him. If I can be with him, I can try and get him to fall back in love with me, I know that he still does have feelings for me, or the anger wouldn't be so strong. If he didn't care it would be worse, because it would show that he had completely given up on me

When this last clip finishes, up pops a video of T, saying here is all the evidence that Will needs to show to have the divorce granted, these clips are proof of fraud, and compelling evidence of emotional infidelity on Sonny's part.

T advises Sonny to just sign the papers, that if it goes to court, and these clips become part of the public record, that Sonny won't be able to maintain his squeaky-clean image anymore.

He then says, "There is a message for all of you on here from Will, he recorded before he was transported last night. Watch it if you dare, you may not like what you hear, it's up to you.

Just know that I am never letting any of you ever hurt Will again. Let me be perfectly clear, if it is or was up to me, you lot would never get near Will again. I honestly hope that he can meet someone, and finally know what it is liked to be truly loved and wanted.

He deserves to know what that feels like, and I am sure that myself and his parents can see to it. He also has another defender now in his corner, Brian is also going to make sure that Will is put first this time.

During the week when he was treating him, he got to see the real Will, and he really likes that Will. I do believe my newest friend has developed quite a crush if you will on my oldest one. He knows however that because of the past they share, again thanks to Sonny, that Will wouldn't see him that way.

He is determined that Will finds a great guy though. I am sure that I can get Brian on Team Seb. My cousin will treat Will the way he should have always been treated by his partner. Seb for the win, see you later." The message from T ends, and then the video that Will recorded starts to play, and they wait to see what Will has to say to them.

Will is seen propped up in the bed in the trauma center treatment area, and even after a week of having continuous IVs and treatment, he still looks in terrible shape, but he is alert at that moment.

Will starts to speak, "Well, hello, my oh so loving family, I hear that you have been insistent on seeing me. I can't figure out why, none of you wanted anything to do with me when I was still in Salem, but whatever.

Here I am, and I am going to tell you something that you should listen to. I want nothing to do with a bunch of such self-righteous hypocrites. When I was still in Salem before I was supposedly killed, you all treated me like dirt, you acted like I was the biggest whore in the world for cheating on my husband, when the majority of you are serial cheaters.

The hypocrisy of it amazes me, especially dear mother-in-law, while you were slapping me in the face for cheating on Sonny, both you and dear daddy-in-law were both having affairs. Great moral ground you were standing on, and having the nerve to treat me the way you did.

How many times have you and Justin been married, to each other and others besides. You make me sick, you grew up poor, there is nothing wrong with that, but once you married into money, you decided that you and your family were better than anyone else. You do realize that you married the nephew of a mobster, and let's be honest here, you all knew what Victor was doing, but you held yourself as this perfect family, don't make me laugh.

I refuse to believe that Justin has never been involved in any of Victor's interests as he has worked for his uncle for years, you realize don't you, that your privileged life is based on the proceeds of crimes that most likely were funneled into the legitimate companies. If you haven't thought of that, I think you have been bleaching your hair too much, some of it must have seeped into your brain.

Now for my beloved grandmother, and her loving partner. I just have to say that you can take your judgement and self-righteous attitudes towards me and shove them. I am so sick of your condescension towards me and my actions when neither of you have any room to talk.

Do you remember Aunt Belle, the child you and John conceived while you were still married to Grandpa Roman? I find it interesting that those actions were never held against you, especially when you first tried to pass Belle off as Grandpa Roman's child, but mom put a stop to that, and guess what the blame was put on her instead of on you where it really belonged when the truth came out.

And for John, your Doc is supposed to be the love of your life, but at the same time you got her pregnant with Belle, you were sleeping with Tori Narita and got her pregnant, did she drug you to get you into bed, how else could it have happened, you were so desperately in love with your precious Marlena. That's not what happened though, is it?

You could say you made a mistake and betrayed the woman you loved, and would expect to be forgiven. Why? After all, you committed the most unforgiveable sin of sleeping with someone other than the love of your life. You should be publicly humiliated and ridiculed, you both should have been branded as the lowest form of life for betraying your relationship, especially you, you were cheating on the woman you were trying to steal away from her husband.

And then onto the Pawn/Princess Gina years, you and Hope slept together multiple times but of course you had the excuse of the behavior chips that Dr. Rolf implanted, so you couldn't be responsible for your actions, and you had to be forgiven.

And Grandma, what about that time when you feeling a bit devilish, you couldn't be blamed for any of that, right? Are you seeing a pattern here, where you do something extremely wrong, but you don't have to deal with the consequences? Okay, bye for now, hopefully forever.

Now to my darling husband and his loving fiancé, now that's not a phrase you hear too often, well with Salem, it might be. I was so in love with you Sonny, and whether you meant to or not, you crushed that love into the ground.

Yes, I made mistakes, some of them really big, but you knew what you were doing when you decided to drag me into this twisted relationship you and Paul share, he knew he was gay but was too afraid of coming out of the closet and losing his career, so he said no when you proposed; because of course his sexuality really made a difference on good he could throw a baseball, and you got sulky, broke up with him and decided to leave.

You should have figured out what you wanted before you came to Salem, and deciding hey, I'll go for a guy completely different from my last boyfriend. That would show him that you were over him, and I guess that you decided you would settle for the boy next door, that one that would believe everything you ever told him.

But hey that's my bad, I was the little naïve inexperienced boy who didn't even know he was gay, or at least hadn't admitted it to himself. What's the expression, get them young, and train them right. Well, you definitely did that.

I had to be the perfect young gay man, somebody who was proud to be out in public with you, to be out, period; you weren't going to have another relationship where you had to hide right. You really made me believe that you loved me and only me.

I asked straight up, pardon the pun, before we got married after you proposed for the second time, and you swore up and down that there was no one else in your heart. You lied to me from the moment we met, and like a sucker, I believed every golden lie coming out of your mouth.

I had to be perfectly honest with you, you even thinking I should tell you things I did before we were together, such as when I panicked about admitting I was gay, and slept with and got Gabi pregnant. When you found, you broke up with me, and told me we couldn't be together, and you started dating Brian, who by the way, didn't deserve to be used by you either.

Then you so graciously forgave me, and we got back together, and as soon as gay marriage became legal, you wanted to get married. Now to be perfectly honest, I don't think you cared who you married, you just wanted to be able to do it.

So, like a fool, I believed that you really loved me, and after some serious convincing, I agreed to marry you even though you knew how I felt about marriage, after growing up in Salem. We got married and everything seemed great at first, then I started writing which by the way you encouraged, until it became embarrassing for you, and then you treated me like everyone else.

You never once stood up for me or defended me in the mess with Abby, you just said that you wouldn't take a side. Was that so no one would get mad with you, couldn't have that happen, could you? After EJ was murdered, and Mom decided to leave town and go to LA; and I was offered the screenwriter job, you told me to go for it, you understood that Mom needed me to help her adjust to living somewhere new, but that sure changed, didn't it.

You started to feel neglected because I was busy, and your true love showed up in Salem, which by the way I only found out about thanks to the article and cheating mess, were you ever going to tell me that your ex was town if I hadn't gotten involved in that, or would you have let me swing blindly in the wind.

What about you draining our joint savings account, and then making me feel guilty about not contributing more to our finances, you do understand that is the only reason I took the last article from Sonix, because they offered me a good salary which I thought would be good for us and then having to sign that stupid confidentiality agreement, so I had keep the subject a secret.

Which was redundant with how Paul was so obviously chasing you, he didn't need the article to come out, he was doing a damned fine job of outing himself with how he acted around you.

You just loved the attention, even though you said that you and Paul were just friends, even after you found out about me sleeping with him, how could you stand to be around the man who slept with your husband, why didn't you want to bash his face in?

Why was he given a free pass, he was there that night? You couldn't do that to your true love though, could you, you only treated your husband like that, you were willing to spend time with him always, and not once could you give me the same consideration.

That proved that it was Paul you really loved, and damn you for doing that to me, for making me feel like I was your second choice, the one you ended up, not the one you wanted. I deserved better than that, but I was always afraid to say anything in case I lost you, but you now what, babe, I never really had you to start with.

You wanted Paul, you almost married him except for the miraculous news of my survival, well you can have him. I am no one's second choice, and I will never be again. Oh, Paul, I have a song suggestion for your wedding, Let's Hear it for the Boys, you know what I mean, or any port in a storm. Oh, Sonny, ask him what that means, I am sure you will love the explanation. It will make you feel so special.

Well, I have got to go, spent too much time thinking about you lot. Need to save my breath for when I really need it. To quote my man T, over and out. Talk to you later, not. This is Will Horton, signing off, hopefully not for the last time."

They all just sit there, blinking at the screen once the video finishes, not believing the tirade that Will just unleashed on them. Everyone except Sonny starts to get mad, saying how dare he speak to us this way? How could he be so unpleasant and so cruel and whether they want to admit it, truthful.

Paul is hoping that Sonny didn't clue into that last part of what Will said when he was speaking to them; if he did, how is he going to talk his way out of without creating a big problem. If he has to admit that he was sleeping with other guys during the year, he was with Sonny, how is he going to explain the need for them to keep it a secret in San Francisco?

Damn that brat for trying to cause trouble for him and Sonny, why couldn't just die and stay dead? Did Sonny also pick up on he said slept with his husband, and not had sex with him.

Did he remember Paul drugging him and what happened afterwards? Damn, he needs to do damage control thanks to Will's little rant.

John is comforting Marlena, saying to her that it must be the tumor making Will strike out at them like that, didn't that agent say that the tumor was responsible for his behavior before, it must be affecting him again, and making him say the things he did in the video.

Justin and Adrienne are also talking about what Will said, they agree that it has to be the tumor, Will had never spoken to either of them like that before, doesn't he realize how lucky he was to be with Sonny, that Sonny deserved so much better. Interestingly enough, John and Marlena don't disagree with what was just said about Will.

This last comment causes Sonny to lose it, and he screams at them that Will was right in almost everything he said. The only bit he got wrong was that Will was Sonny's second choice. Will was and will always be Sonny's first choice. He is Sonny's soulmate and the love of his life.

Paul and the rest just stare at Sonny in shock. They can't believe what they are hearing.

Paul looks at Sonny and says, "What are you saying, babe. Do you feel alright? You aren't with Will, you are with me and we are getting married. You just have to sign the divorce papers, and we can reschedule the wedding."

Sonny responds, "No, Paul, we aren't. I love you, I really do but I am in love with Will, I always have been, and I always will be. To tell you the truth, when we were in the middle of the ceremony, I kept having flashbacks to Will, and how I felt about him. That should have told me everything I needed to know right then and there.

I have to do everything, I will do everything that I can to get him back, and make it up to him. He's right. I did still have feelings for you, and I should have sorted them out before I ever got involved with him. I hurt him unbearably, and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life.

I know now, especially after seeing those clips today, that I hurt Will way more than he ever hurt me by being unfaithful. He may have cheated physically but I cheated emotionally every time I spent time with you and to be honest, after the scandal, I mostly did it to get back at Will and hurt him.

I wanted him to know how I felt when I found about you and him. The reason I could spend time with you was because it didn't hurt, yes, I cared for you more than I should have, but it killed me to see Will, because of how much I loved him, and I couldn't believe that he had broken our vows.

That the love of my life, my soulmate, had been with someone else. I knew how insecure he was, and I deliberately let him think that I was considering getting with you. If Brian had been around then, I probably would have used him, because I knew that Will couldn't handle seeing me with Brian all the time.

I just needed some time to get my head back on straight when I realized exactly why I was doing what I did, and that is why I took Uncle Vic's office. I was afraid if I stayed that I would keep going until my marriage was gone completely.

I also had the legal separation papers filed just as another way to show Will that I had all the control with our marriage and he had none. I didn't contact you while I was in Paris because Will wouldn't have been there to see it.

I am ashamed that I did that to my husband, it made me realize just how manipulative I was capable of being, I don't like that about myself. I was getting the nerve up to contact Will when he called me that day, as soon as I got the message, I was packing to come home to him.

I was too proud to make contact first, but as soon he did, I was coming home to him. When I got the call from Uncle Vic, it destroyed part of me. My love was gone forever, and I was never going to have the chance to be with him again and fix our marriage.

I know now from seeing the clips, that I did give you conflicting messages when I came back for the funeral, but Paul, it was really all in your head, I was not flirting with you or making romantic plans when I came home for Will's funeral.

I was in a daze most of that week, and that day at the grave, I was so out of it, I don't know what I agreed to until I just saw that clip. The idea of Will thinking I was making plans on top of his just buried grave makes me truly ill.

I am sorry, Paul, but I used you when I came back to make me feel better, I figured it was better to be with someone, rather than be alone. I couldn't be in Salem without Will and be by myself. I know that I did have feelings for you but never like what I had felt for Will. That day in the church, I was trying to be honest, but I couldn't tell you how I really felt.

That I would give anything for just one more chance with Wiill. When I said you were my first love, my special love, I meant it but not in the way you thought. It was because you had thought me that I could love someone, that I realized that I was capable of that, up to that point, I hadn't.

But it took Will for me to know what it was to love someone with all of my heart. I knew then that I would give up my life if necessary for Will, but, I have never felt that way for anyone else, including you. When you said no to my proposal, I ended our relationship and left San Francisco, but when Will said no the first time, I was willing to wait for him to be ready to take that step with me. I would have waited years if I had to, that is how I knew that he is my soulmate, the love of my life.

I am sorry for hurting you, but I must be honest. I can't stay with you, let alone marry you, because my heart is Will. I know this is a big blow to you, but I must be honest. I have already hurt Will so much by my past actions, I can't add anyone else to that list. I know you don't want to hear this, but I don't think we can be friends anymore even. It would make Will too uncomfortable to see us spend time together as friends, and Paul, I don't think you want to just be my friend, do you?

You don't want to see me live my life with Will, and I wouldn't expect that? I want you to find someone who can love you the way I love Will. I have screwed up so much, and I know that I must fix it.

Right now, Will can't stand me, but that's actually a good thing, if he didn't care, he wouldn't be so angry. If he didn't care at all, he would be indifferent to me. And you all heard how angry he was in that message?

I know how much I have to make up to him, and if I can find out where he is recovering, I am going there, I don't care if he rejects me every day, I am going to prove to him that is he is my life. I lost him once, permanently, I thought. Now that I know he is back, I am going to make sure he knows how much I love him, and that he is my life."

They look at Sonny like he has lost his mind, they are thinking it might be possible because of the stress that he has been under since the wedding was interrupted. Adrienne comes over to him, and takes his shoulders and looks into his eyes.

She says, "Honey, I know that it was a shock to find out that Will is actually alive and not be able to get to see him. You are obviously shaken up, and not thinking clearly. You don't want to give up your relationship with Paul who loves you, to go back to someone that doesn't even want to see you. Especially someone who said such awful things right now, we don't know if those clips have been altered, to make Will's point and to hurt you."

She goes to continue but Sonny pulls away from her.

Sonny, "Mom, the FBI told us that none of the footage has been altered, none of it, they couldn't if they wanted to use any of the footage in the cases they are going to be prosecuting; because as Dad could tell you any good defense lawyer would make that point that if one piece had been altered, so could the rest.

You are doing it again. You don't like Will and don't want me to be with him, so you are putting him down. None of the rest of you want to admit that Will has reason to feel as he does. I remember when everyone of those clips were filmed, what we saw was the truth, it was there for us all to see exactly how we all treated him. Everyone here, especially me, treated him horribly and almost drove him to the brink of suicide.

No one tried to find out why he had changed so drastically, not one person cared. It just gave you the opportunity to say that you were right, that he was just like his mother. If anyone in addition to T had been there for him, we might have discovered the tumor and been able to get him treated.

We all but pushed him out of our lives for the most part, and when we did speak to him, it was always something to put him down or humiliate him. Why shouldn't he hate us? What did we ever do for him, but make him feel like he had nothing left to live for, except his little girl. He would be dead now if not for Ari.

Ever since we saw Will on the stretcher, I was thinking about all of this, but I didn't want to admit that I had done anything wrong. I kept thinking during the confrontations at the trauma center last night, and again this morning, that I had turned a blind eye to the way Paul would always flirt with me, and that since I wasn't flirting back that I hadn't done anything wrong. That's not true, though, I put someone else ahead of my husband, because I thought that I had the right to do that, because Will had hurt me.

However, I was doing it before that night happened, I was keeping secrets and expecting Will to be honest with me. I was such a hypocrite. I started to believe everything everyone was saying that Will was lucky to be with me. I never showed him how lucky that I was to have him love me.

I let people treat him like garbage and say what they wanted to him, even when they had done worse than he ever did. Why should he have been treated the way he was, when no one else ever had to atone for their behavior like he was expected to.

No wonder he doesn't want anything to do with me right now. I am the one who has to do the work now, and the apologies, and everything else that I need to do right now to get him back with me. If the situations had been reversed, and I was the one who cheated with Paul, would you have let everyone get away with treating me the way they treated Will?"

Adrienne, "Of course not?"

Sonny, "What's the difference? It would have been the same actions, why would you protest how I was treated for doing that, but you were perfectly fine for Will to be treated like he was subhuman?"

Justin speaks up, "But you are our son, and you wouldn't act like that, you are not Will. You are not Sami Brady's son."

Sonny, "There is your answer right there. You still hate Will because he is Sami's son. I don't know where your irrational hatred of Sami is coming from, and the fact that you have passed it onto Will is not alright.

I am telling you right now, stop it or you won't see me either. I am not going to let you treat my husband like that anymore. I should have done this when Will and I first got together. Will let you get away with it because he didn't want to cause friction between my parents and me, and you took advantage of that every time."

His parents just stare at him in disbelief that Sonny just said all of that to them about Will Horton of all people.

Paul finally speaks up, "Sonny I am not losing you to Will Horton, you are my fiancé and we are getting married, you just need to get your head back in place, where it should be. You are going to sign those papers, and we are setting a date for our wedding."

Everyone looks at Paul, and Sonny says, "Paul, I am sorry that you are hurt, but you can't tell me what I am doing. I am getting back together with Will, and I am not going to be with you. I am getting my life and my family back together the way it should have been before it got so out of control.

I know that it's going to be hard, to go back and tell everyone that we are no longer together, I will do that, and I will take care of everything, but I am going after my husband. I sincerely apologize for stringing you along and hurting you. But I am in love with Will, and want to be with him for the rest of my life.

You can't force me to marry you, and you definitely can't force me to sign those divorce papers. Will is going to see that I love him, and want him back when I don't sign the papers. I am going to send a message to Carrie and Austin and ask them to pass it on to Will once he is out of surgery.

I am going to send him a letter telling him exactly how I feel, and that I am willing to wait for however long it takes for him to come back to me. He waited for me to return from Paris, I can do the same for him."

Paul freaks, "No, we are getting married, sign the damn papers right now. I am not waiting any longer."

Sonny, "No, Paul, you have to listen to me, I am not marrying you, it is not going to happen, I am going to get my husband back, and my family."

Paul grabs Sonny, and shakes him., "You are mine, that little, he is not getting you back. We made vows, and we are going to finish them, you are going to be my husband." Paul continues to shake Sonny, who struggles to get away from him.

John and Justin come over and between them, they are able to get Paul away from Sonny. Sonny is completely in shock at what has just happened. He can only imagine that it would get worse if Paul got angrier, would it have been like that if they had gotten married.

God, he can't believe he never saw this side of Paul before. He always thought Paul was a gentle giant, so strong and sweet. The Paul tonight was a monster, what would he have done if it had been them alone.

He has to get away from him, he knows now that Paul will try to stop him from getting back with Will. He doesn't trust now that Paul won't try to interfere with any thing he might try to send Will, he needs to get to Will now. He is afraid that Paul might try to hurt Will so that Sonny can't get back with him.

Paul continues to struggle between Justin and John. He is still trying to get at Sonny, he honestly thinks his actions are going to convince Sonny to marry him, he doesn't realize that everyone can see his true colors starting to come through.

Sonny grabs his wallet, the envelope with the papers, the storage device and his cell, tells his parents that he will call them later, and takes off. He goes to the nearest hotel, and books a single room, and tells them that he doesn't want anyone to be given his room number, or to be let up to his room without his permission.

He is truly freaked out by what just happened. He knew that Paul wouldn't take the news that he had chosen Will very well, but he didn't expect to be attacked over it.

He calls the reception desk, and asks for the number for the local FBI office, he needs to speak to T or Agent Templer, he is afraid that Paul may try to find Will and hurt him. He never would have thought that before tonight but now all bets are off.

He gets the number and then calls the office, T is not there but Agent Templer is still there. He explains what had happened, and his concerns. The agent tells him to wait in his room, and that he will be there shortly. Templer calls T, and explains the situation and tells him that he needs T there when he speaks to Sonny, that T will know if what Sonny is saying is true.

T and Templer get to the new hotel, and the reception calls up to let Sonny know that he has two visitors, and does he want them sent up, and Sonny says please send them up but ask for identification first, she tells him that they are showing her FBI badges.

She lets him know that they are on their way up, and shortly, he hears a knock on the door. Sonny cautiously opens the door, and is relieved when he sees T and Templer.

T looks at Sonny and can see he is seriously freaked out, and says this to Templer. They ask Sonny what happened, and he tells them what occurred after they looked at the footage enclosed with the divorce papers.

As well, he also tells them that he had decided by the time that he got back to his original hotel earlier that evening that he was going to try and get Will back, that he realized that he was still in love in him, and that Will was the love of his life.

He tells them after they watched Will's message to them, that everyone was still disparaging Will, and that he freaked out on them, told them that Will right in what he had said in his message to them.

Sonny, "I told them that I was going to try and get Will back." He explains that at first, they didn't believe him, and how Paul acted like Sonny didn't know what he was talking about.

He goes on to say that Paul kept insisting that Sonny was going to marry him, and demanded that he sign the divorce papers then and there. He says that when he refused, Paul grabbed him and started shaking him saying that he and Paul had made vows and they were going to finish them.

Sonny says to the agents, "Paul also started to say that little but stopped himself before he finished." Sonny knows that it was aimed at Will, and he is afraid of what Paul might do.

He tells them that he made the mistake of saying he would write a letter to Will, telling him how much he wanted to get back with him, and that he was going to ask Carrie and Austin to get it to Will for him.

He is worried that something could happen now, that Paul was like a monster, and now he doesn't know what to expect from him anymore. He is afraid that Paul would try to either get to Will or intercept the letter and change it to show Will that Sonny still wants to be with Paul, and cause Will to never forgive him.

They want to know if Paul physically hurt him, and he says not really. His arms are sore where Paul grabbed him but that his dad and John had pulled Paul off him. They ask to see his arms, and when Sonny removes his jacket, and rolls up his shirt sleeves, huge hand print shaped bruises are already forming on both of Sonny's arms.

They decide to document the bruising along with a written statement from Sonny, to be placed in Paul's file, they can add this to the evidence they already have on him. They can use this to show how Paul was becoming a danger to Will, and those he loves or who love him. They ask Sonny if he has any thought of going back to Paul after this, and he says hell no.

He feels responsible though, he thinks if he hadn't just blurted out that not only was he going to get Will back so abruptly, and that he also told Paul that he also knew that he could no longer be friends with Paul either. He knew that Will couldn't or wouldn't want to see him and Paul spending time together.

They tell him that he is trying to rationalize what happened, just like a victim of abuse, but that Paul had crossed a line tonight, and he was becoming controlling and abusive with Sonny. Sonny is shocked quiet because he never looked at it like that, but he realizes that they are right.

Paul was fine when Sonny was going along with everything Paul wanted. However, he started changing as soon Sonny wasn't doing just what Paul wanted.

He figures that Paul had flipped after finding out that he was losing Sonny after them almost getting married last week. He tells Templer and T that he was having doubts before the wedding, he couldn't stop thinking about Will, but he pushed them aside, because he knew at that point he couldn't dwell on it because Will was dead. Never knowing that they would find out that Will was alive, even though when they did find out at first, they thought it was another way for Ben to hurt them all.

He admits after tonight, he doesn't want to be around Paul any more. It was the first time that he was ever afraid of Paul and what he might do. It was like he had turned into a completely different person, he didn't recognize him. It was like Paul had been replaced with an evil twin.

He wonders what would have happened if their fathers hadn't been there to pull Paul off him. He tells them that he left the hotel in such a hurry that he left all his belongings behind. He doesn't want to go out right away because he is afraid that Paul will track him down, and he is not ready to see him. They ask him does his phone have GPS on it, he says yes, so they take it and turn off that function. Now Paul won't be able to track him, unless he has already done so.

Templer offers to go to the old hotel and get his stuff for him. Sonny thanks him and agrees. Templer asks T to stay there until he gets back. T asks if they should tell Sonny about the evidence they have on Paul, but the older agent says no.

If Paul does find Sonny, and they start arguing, it could get blurted out in the middle of the argument. T agrees, but says that they must get the case against Paul dealt with as soon as they can, he is spinning out of control, God only knows what he could do next.

He is becoming violent and unhinged by the sound of it. He is desperate to have Sonny, they have the proof of that, and look at what he has already done to try and achieve that goal. T groans to himself, great now we have to protect Sonny, I don't want him near Will, but he seems sincere. Though he can't really trust that, he did in the past as well and look at how hurt Will ended up becoming.

Templer gets the suite number that Sonny was in at the old hotel, and he leaves to collect everything for Sonny. Once he gets to the door, he knocks. He can hear all the raised voices from inside while he is waiting. He knocks louder this time and waits for the door to be answered. As a precaution, he calls T and when T answers, he tells him to listen to and record whatever happens once he gets in the room.

He can hear John and Justin asking Paul what he thought that he was doing when he grabbed Sonny and acted like he did. Paul saying that Sonny was obviously confused, and that he was just trying to shake some sense into him, make him see that Paul is the right one for him, not Will. That he and Sonny are meant to spend the rest of their lives together, and that he will make sure they are together like they should be.

He knocks even louder yet again after hearing this because no one is paying attention to the door. Finally, Marlena comes to the door and spots Templer, she demands to know what he is doing there? He tells her that he is there to get Sonny's stuff. When the rest of the Salem group hears this, they all go quiet. They demand to know where Sonny is, what has Templer done to Sonny?

Templer looks at them and laughs, he says that he is not the one who drove Sonny away, to make him just take off that way. He looks at Paul, and says to him, do you get off on hurting people, you tried to abuse your former fiancé in front of both your families. John jumps in and says that Paul never abused Sonny, that the argument just got a bit heated.

Templer says you know that is what all abusers say. They didn't do anything wrong, they were just trying to make the other person see that they were wrong in what they were doing.

Paul huffs at Templer and says "You don't know what you are talking about, what are you talking about. Sonny and I are still engaged, and we are getting married when we go back to Salem. I would never hurt Sonny, I love him. We were both just angry and said stuff we don't mean."

The senior agent looks at Paul, and says "I don't see any bruises on you, but I sure as hell saw them on Sonny before I came here."

The group looks at Templer like he's lying to them, so he shows the pictures they took of the bruises on Sonny. They can't believe what they are seeing. Templer tells them that he is there for Sonny's belongings, that he won't be staying there with them anymore.

They start to protest and say no. They need to talk to Sonny, and get him to come back where he belongs.

Paul starts swearing, and cursing on Will. He starts trashing the living room. He is losing it, Will is taking everything away from him.

Not even remembering the others are there, Paul starts saying, "Why couldn't that little brat stay dead, why did he have to come back and ruin Paul's life.

Everything was going great until Ben crashed the wedding. Sonny was happy with him, why did Will have to come back and make Sonny doubt his feelings.

Will didn't have any right to Sonny, Sonny is his damn it. He's not going to let that little brat win. He would do what he needs to get his Sonny back, he had done it once already, and he would do it again.

He says about arranging for Will to interview him so that he could come between Sonny and Will, making him have to sign the confidentiality agreement so that he would have to keep it a secret from Sonny."

He doesn't realize that he is basically admitting that he did whatever he had to in order to get Sonny back when he first came to town.

John and the rest just listen in disbelief as Paul starts talking crazy. They don't understand what he is saying. They don't recognize this Paul, he is not the man they know and love. He's acting so different, not like his normal self. They don't want to believe what they are hearing, that Paul manipulated them since he first came to Salem. That Will might have had reason to be so paranoid around Paul, even without the tumor.

On the other end of the phone, T and Sonny are listening to everything going on at his old hotel. Sonny is shocked, hearing Paul admit that he set up everything to split Sonny and Will up. He can't believe that he never saw through Paul's act, and that he was responsible for most of what happened.

He is starting to think that Paul set out to seduce Will, and deliberately have it come out so that Sonny would leave Will, and that he could use this to get Sonny back. He can't believe that he could have loved and trusted Paul so much, he was remembering the great guy he had known in San Francisco. By the sounds of it, Paul didn't care who got hurt as long as he got what he wanted.

Sonny suddenly remembers the last part of Will's message, he wants to know what Will meant. Sonny turns to T, and asks "Do you know what that last part of Will's message to me meant, about the song selection, or any port in a storm?"

T looks at Sonny, and say to him, "Yes, but I can't talk about it, until I speak to Templer, and see if we can tell you."

Paul is heard still going on the background, he sounds completely out of it. Just then, they hear Templer tell the others to give him Sonny's belongings. They grumble a good bit, but they finally give in and pack them up. They must deal with Paul right now, they will get in touch with Sonny as soon as they can. They will tell him that Paul needs him, so Sonny needs to come back and help his fiancé.

Sonny scoffs and says to T, "It's like they blocked out everything I said earlier. I told them all that I was not going to marry Paul, that I wanted my life with Will back. I even told them that I wasn't going to have Paul in my life even as a friend, because I didn't want to cause Will any more pain.

They are only hearing what they want to hear. And after what he did tonight and what we just heard, I don't want to see Paul Narita ever again. He set out to destroy my marriage, because he wanted me back.

I can't believe it, after everything they just heard, they are still trying to get me back with Paul. Even Will's grandmother, she is all for me and Paul being together, it doesn't seem to bother her that will cause her grandson to be badly hurt. What is with these people, it is like they are under some type of control or some charm. My parents, especially my mom, have never wanted me to be with Will, and I let them interfere in our marriage, l let them put my husband down, and I never did a thing.

Will slept with Paul once, and was vilified by the town, Abby had an affair with EJ, hurt a whole family, and she came out as the victim. It's unreal, Will has never been treated fairly in Salem, Sami either.

I believe that unless something major happens to show the people just how hypocritical they are, it will never change." Sonny doesn't know that a plan has already been set in motion to show the people exactly how hypocritical they are, and that it will be very public to drive the message home to them, to teach them a lesson.

Sonny, "Will can never be happy there, so when or if Will takes me back, we are going to have to move away from Salem. If I am lucky enough to get Will back as my husband, I am not going to make him live somewhere where people treat him the way they do."

As Sonny finishes speaking, he hears Templer say he has Sonny's stuff and he will be right over with them. Paul can still be heard spouting off in the background, and the others reassuring him that this is just a bump in the road, and Sonny will be back soon, as the older agent speaks to T. The phone disconnects, and they just sit in the room not speaking, each lost in their own thoughts.

Soon there is a knock on the door, T goes to open, he puts the chain on first and cracks the door. It is Templer, and he lets him in. Templer tells them that he checked everything before he brought it back, and found a tracking device in the suitcase so he got rid of it.

Sonny is shocked that his family or John would do that, but considering that they weren't listening or believing when told Paul that it was over between, he guesses he really shouldn't be surprised. They still expect him to come back, and fix everything with Paul, even though they know that he doesn't want that.

He is so glad that he saw this side of Paul before they were married, he can only imagine the nightmare of trying to get away from him if they had gone through with the wedding.

He doesn't understand why Paul is so fixated on them getting married, he doesn't realize that Paul thought that if they were married, and anything came out, that Sonny would stand by his man.


	7. Chapter 7

Willing it to be Chapter 7

In Switzerland, Seb has gotten all his friends to sign for a video call. He wants to tell them all about Will, and the documentary his family wants to create to pay back those who have hurt Will so much, and to teach them just how their actions can affect a person, and what it could cause a person to do if they were pushed too far.

One by one, the Warblers and New Directions sign into the call. Once they are all online, they say hi to Sebastian, and ask him how his year in Europe is going. He tells that it has been great, and that his father had come over to spend a couple of months with him before he started his new job. He tells them that his dad has been appointed as the Assistant Attorney General. They tell him to pass their congratulations on to his dad, and ask how the visit has been going.

Seb says that it has been great, and he and his dad have gotten a lot closer. He tells that his dad met someone and has gotten engaged. They ask how he feels about this, he says that he really likes Billie, and that they get along great. They are thrown when they hear the name, none of them know that Sebastian's dad was bisexual, Artie gathers the nerve to ask for all of them.

Artie hesitantly, "So, where did your dad meet your new stepfather to be?"

Seb looks startled, "What?"

Artie, "I asked where did they meet?"

Seb, "What stepfather to be?"

Rachel interrupts, "Seb, you just told us that your dad is getting married to Billy."

Seb starts to laugh, "Guys, you got it so wrong. Billie, short for Wilhelmina, is my stepmother to be. She is a fantastic lady, and we get along great. We are actually in Switzerland right now, with my new stepsister and her husband, we came to meet with Billie's brother, his wife and little boy. They are all nice and have welcomed me into the family.

It turns out that I knew of Billie's nephew before today, but I didn't realize it until I saw his picture in her brother's house. I didn't connect the names at first, because Billie's last name is Reed, while her nephew's last name is Horton."

Puck, "One of your previous hookups? That must have been awkward."

Seb angrily, "No, not one of my hookups, do you remember me telling you about my cousin's best friend being murdered two years ago?"

Kurt, "You don't mean that the guy who was murdered was her nephew, oh my god, how terrible?"

Seb, "Yes, Will was her nephew, Billie and all her family were devastated by what happened; her brother was so bad that he had to be sedated and he missed his nephew's funeral. They are still recovering from what happened, and like Carrie said, that's Billie's sister in law, there is still a huge hole in their hearts.

That's not what I called you all about. While we were visiting today, Carrie got a call from her sister, Will's mom, with the most amazing news. It's going to sound insane, I heard the whole story, and I can't believe half of what happened myself. It's true, though.

Sami told us that Will is alive. He had apparently been revived in the morgue by an insane scientist who apparently had perfected bringing people back from the dead. After he revived Will, he stole him and took him to Memphis where he has been using Will as a living test subject."

All of Seb's friends who are on the video call, look at each other, and turn as one to Seb. Blaine decides to take the initiative.

Blaine speaks up and says, "Seb, you do realize what you are saying sound insane. People can't be brought back from the dead. Will's mom must have had a breakdown, it is sad, but someone needs to get her some help. Do you where she is, and how to contact her family, so that they can help her get some treatment so that she can deal with the loss of her son?"

Seb, "Blaine, she is not crazy. You remember me mentioning my cousin T earlier. He was the one that found Will a few days ago. He was dying after he had been abandoned by the scientists when the funding ran out. Will was able to hack the computer system and get a message through to T. T is a junior FBI agent in Memphis. They found where Will was, they couldn't move him right away, so they called a medical team in. After they had been able to get Will disconnected from all the equipment that monster had him hooked up to, they took him to the nearest trauma center to continue trying to build him until he could be airlifted to the surgeons who are going to remove the implants that madman put into Will."

Santana, "Seb, don't take this the wrong way, but what you are saying is insane. How could this be possible."

Seb, "I know it sounds insane, but it really happened, the way his family found out that he was alive was even more crazy. His husband, widower, whatever you want to call him was in the middle of his wedding to his new fiancé, when the guy who supposedly killed Will interrupted the wedding, and told Sonny that he couldn't get married again because Will wasn't dead.

So of course, Salem went insane, and everyone was trying to get Ben Weston, he's the one who was supposed to have killed Will, to tell them the truth. They found out from Ben that his father Clyde, who is a nasty piece of business himself, told Ben that another inmate he was serving time with in Statesville, had told him that he had revived Will and taken him afterwards.

It was this Dr. Rolf, who apparently has brought people back before, including Will's almost grandfather. Dr. Rolf is this brilliant but mad scientist who was being funded by Stefano DiMera, who I am sure you have heard of before.

Well, once they got this information, the DiMera family was able to get Rolf to come to Salem, he thought he was meeting with one of them, but the police showed up, and tried to interrogate them, but he wasn't giving them any information until Will's mom, Sami, showed up, took her aunt's gun, and threatened to shoot Rolf.

Apparently, Rolf knew Sami would do it if he didn't answer her questions, so admitted that he had revived Will and that the body in Will's grave wasn't his. He killed himself after that with a cyanide pill rather than tell them who he was working for.

Sami was almost arrested for pulling the gun on Rolf, and when she and the police went back to the station, Ben the killer gave them the clue about Will being in Memphis. He started talking about Will, and then he started humming Walking in Memphis.

It was the only clue that the family had, so Sami, her mother and stepfather, Lucas who is Will's father, his husband and his fiancé, and the husband's parents all went to Memphis, though not all at once. They figured it was the only clue they had, and John, who is an ISA agent, was checking with some local contacts, who told them that they thought the local FBI office would be able to help them look for Will once they finished up the huge operation they were involved in a warehouse just outside of Memphis.

Of course, they set out for the warehouse, hoping to see a couple of the agents, and talk them into helping them; just as they arrived, the FBI and everyone there was leaving. John walked up to one of the younger agents to see if they could request some assistance in their search for Will, and to see if anyone knew if Rolf had been working in the city.

Just then, a stretcher was rolled out of the warehouse, and it was Will. He was being transported to the nearest trauma center because he was still in desperate need of additional medical care. He was being taken there before he could be sent to the only surgeons that they hoped were qualified to remove what that madman had implanted in Will's body during his experiments.

The family followed them to the trauma center, where his mom and dad asked if they could see him, the doctors checked with Will and he said yes, they went into the treatment area. Apparently, the rest of the group took this as an invitation to barge right in and when Will saw them, he got extremely agitated and he flatlined. The doctors were able to bring him back, but they decided that the others were not to see him again because of the stress they caused him.

The others were thrown out of the trauma center for the night, and while they gone, the doctors decided that Will needed to be airlifted immediately to the surgeons who could hopefully save his life. The technology that was implanted in Will was so beyond anything they had ever seen, and they felt that the military surgeons had a better chance of being able to remove everything without causing any damage or as minimal damage as possible to Will."

Quinn speaks up, she is curious about something, "Seb, why were his parents making the decisions for him. Surely his husband would have been the one to make all the decisions for him, he would automatically be the next of kin since they were married."

Seb, "Well before Will died or was attacked, he and Sonny had been separated, and Sonny had demanded a legal separation which revoked any rights that Sonny would have had as his husband. Also, the fact that he showed up at the treatment center with his fiancé, made them uncomfortable with the idea that he be allowed to make any of the decisions, to be honest, at that point, they weren't sure that he would make the best decisions for Will, because if Will lived, they are still legally married; which kind of derails his plan to marry his fiancé, Paul.

Some background, Paul and Sonny had been a couple before he ever met Will, apparently Sonny proposed but Paul wasn't ready to come out of the closet, and give up his pitching career, did I mention his name is Paul Narita, former professional baseball player. Anyway, they broke up and Sonny left.

Several months later, he came home to Salem, and met Will, who wasn't out at that point, and fell for him; he chased Will for over a year before he and Will got together. Will was outed by the local newspaper who printed the story of when Will was accused of shooting someone.

He was alibied by his date that night who told the police that he had been at the local gay club for an hour before and after the shooting took place, there was security footage showing him there. So, he was outed before he was ready to come out. Well, Sonny finally got Will to date him, and eventually they moved in together, and got engaged and then married.

You must understand, it was a big step for Will to take, he had seen so many marriages fall apart in Salem, especially his parents' relationships. He called it the marriage merry go round. Sonny convinced him that they could work, and that he loved Wil and only Will.

A few months later, Will's stepfather was murdered, and his mother decided to leave town and take his siblings with her, she asked Will to come help her settle in, at the same time a studio in LA decided to make a movie based on her life, and she suggested that they hire Will as he was a good writer. His husband agreed that Will should go and told him that he was proud of him for the opportunity.

Well, while Will was gone, Sonny's ex Paul showed up in Salem to have surgery on his injured shoulder, and just happened to run into Sonny at the hospital. He kissed Sonny and told him that he wanted him back. Sonny told Paul that he was happily married but he didn't seem to mind Paul hitting on him whenever he saw Sonny.

By the way, he never told Will that his ex was in town, and when Will came home, he still didn't tell Will that his ex was in town because he was trying to not out Paul because he still hadn't come out of the closet. Well, a short while after Will got home, he and Sonny were arguing about money because Sonny had drained their account trying to open a second club; and he complained about Will not contributing enough to their finances because freelance writing is not lucrative until you build up a reputation as a journalist.

Will was offered an exclusive story about an athlete, but he had to sign a confidentiality agreement and couldn't say he was married, so he had to take off his ring, and so he couldn't tell Sonny what he was working on. Guess who his big interview was with? That's right, Paul Narita.

So, Will goes ahead and does the article because the money would help their finances, and supposedly during the last part of the interview, he slept with Paul. Of course, somehow Sonny found out about it, and that it was with Paul, his ex.

He and Will were having problems, obviously, he couldn't forgive Will for cheating on him, but the strange thing is that he was willing to give Paul a pass because Paul didn't know that Will was married, or that he was married to Sonny.

He had no problem spending time with the man who slept with his husband, but he couldn't give Will the time of day, and this kept up for months. During this time, the whole town took it upon themselves to decide that they could tell Will how horrible he had been to dear sweet Sonny, and how he was just a whore, a liar, etc.

Will kept trying to save his marriage, and he spun out of control because no matter what he tried, nothing worked, he kept acting out, which you have to understand is so not Will. He was becoming suicidal while everyone was pushing for Sonny to get with Paul.

They were telling Sonny to leave Will and be with someone who would treat him like he should be. Sonny decided that he needed to get away for a while and clear his mind, so he took a job in Paris with his uncle's company.

At the same time, he had Will served with the legal separation, and he left without saying goodbye to Will, but took the time to see Paul before he left. Will was devastated by that. He felt that it was proof that Sonny really wanted to be with Paul, but he didn't want to be seen as the bad guy.

Will was miserable and when Sonny left town, the others in Salem blamed Will for it, and let him know what they thought about how badly he had treated Sonny and how he didn't deserve to get back with Sonny. That it would serve Will right if Sonny came back for Paul.

His mother in law slapped him in public for cheating on Sonny, and at the same time she and her husband were both having affairs. She was sleeping with Will's dad, what was it T called her, the Bitch-in-Law.

Will was at his breaking point, and nobody except T was doing anything to help, T even called Will's grandmother, who by the way is a well-known psychiatrist, and she told T to stop being overdramatic. She thought it was just a plan to get people to feel bad for Will.

She was too busy getting to know her new stepson and dealing with the details of his paternity and what it meant for her relationship. Guess what her new stepson's last name is? I'll give you a hint.

Anyway, shortly after this happened, there was a new serial killer in Salem, apparently, they are quite common there. We come to the day that Will was attacked, he was at his cousin's place doing her a favor, waiting for the cable guy. While there, he left a message for Sonny apologizing for everything and telling him that he loved him.

Later, he was bored so he started shooting baskets and where he was distracted, he kept missing. He picked up the scrunched paper balls, and was putting them in the waste paper basket when he saw a red necktie and a piece of paper with an address on it, it was the address of the latest victim, and the tie was just like the ones used in the murders.

At first, Will didn't want to believe that his cousin's fiancé could be the killer, he was friends with him, he was going to be his best man in their upcoming wedding. Just then, the door opened and in walked Ben. He saw the tie in Will's hand, and the look on his face apparently convinced Will that Ben was the killer. He tried to leave but Ben stopped him.

He told Will why he was doing it, and then he attacked Will, he threw him into the refrigerator and that stunned Will, he fell to the floor and Ben jumped onto Will and started strangling him with the tie. He stopped when he thought Will was dead, he stuffed Will's body into a huge sports bag, and took Will back to his own apartment where he staged the body.

He left him there for Gabi, his roommate and daughter's mother to find. She and their little girl had lived with Sonny and Will, so that they could all parent Ari together. Gabi came home, found Will, tried to revive him after calling 911 but she couldn't. Her brother Rafe, who is a detective and Will's former stepfather, responded to the call; he had to tell her that Will was gone. His aunt who is also a detective was called to the scene, and she called Lucas, and told him to come to the apartment, when he got there, she had to tell him that his son was the latest victim of the necktie killer. Lucas lost it as you can imagine, his son was dead, had been murdered.

Apparently after Sonny got the message from Will several hours after Will sent it, he decided that he was going to go home to Salem and make things right. Sonny was packing to come home when his uncle called and told him that Will had been murdered. Sonny came back to town, and while he was back for the funeral, dear Paul basically stalked him around town, Sonny spent more time with his ex than he did mourning for his husband. The worst thing was that he and Paul made plans on top of Will's just buried grave for when Sonny came back for good."

Everyone on the screen looked disgusted when they heard the last couple of comments Seb made.

Seb, "The reason that I know all this is because after Dr. Rolf stole Will's body, he revealed to Will once he was conscious again, that Stefano had every inch of Salem covered in microscopic cameras, so that he could know every crime, secret and scandal that took place.

He also had it all recorded, and Dr. Rolf took a cruel delight in showing Will all the scenes with Sonny and Paul, and just how his family acted, both before and after his death. He showed these scenes to Will continuously.

He made a point of showing Will that Sonny had come back from Paris, and jumped right into a relationship with Paul, and how their families were so happy that they were together. He showed him all their dates and other activities.

After the money ran out when Stefano died, Will was abandoned in the warehouse where they had kept him, they set up everything he needed to stay alive, well what was left of the supplies, and they left him there to die when everything ran out.

However, they never shut down the feeds from Salem, so Will saw when Sonny proposed to Paul, and all their wedding preparations, he saw Sonny telling Paul that although he would always miss and love Will, that Paul was his first love, his true and special love, and that he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Paul. He even saw the wedding being interrupted with the news of his survival.

However, at this point, Will had been saved by T and the other agents. There were FBI agents, lawyers from the AG's office and of course, the medical team. They were at the warehouse several days before they could move him.

The equipment was set up so that if the safeguards weren't dealt with properly, it would kill Will. To be honest, they still don't know if he is going to make it, he needs several surgeries to remove all the implants and to try and repair the damage.

One thing Dr. Rolf was famous for creating were behavior chips, they could turn someone from being like a saint into the devil in an instant, once the chip was programmed with how they wanted the subject to act.

Dr. Rolf had gotten Will and implanted a chip in him before any of his troubles with his husband and family started. Guess who paid for the chip to be implanted, and was controlling Will's behavior during this time.

I'll give you three guesses, but it should be obvious. That's right, Sonny's dear fiancé, Paul Narita. He knew long before he came to Salem that Sonny was married and who his husband was. Something was discovered on the aircraft carrier before Will's first surgery, proof of what had been done to Will on top of all that he had suffered.

They needed to know every medication in his system, even any residue before he could undergo the anesthetic, so they did follicular testing on his hair. They discovered that will had been given almost lethal amounts of a party drug twice.

They coincided with the two times that Will supposedly cheated on Sonny, yes, I forgot to tell you, he was supposed to have cheated on Sonny in LA as well. Once in LA and then in Salem with Paul. The doctors confirmed that Will would not have been conscious, let alone capable of consenting to sex either of those times he supposedly cheated."

Sebastian pauses to take a breath, when Quinn interrupts him to ask him a couple of questions.

Quinn, "One, going back to the warehouse, why were there lawyers for the Attorney General's office there? And dear god, please tell me that this young man was not raped either time that he was drugged, and how did it happen?"

Sebastian, "I can't go into any details regarding the AG's involvement only to say that a lot of criminals will be off the streets thanks to the information that Will was able to supply. And to the second question, Paul Narita set up both times, he had a friend of a friend drug Will in LA, they are still investigating, but I am praying that time it was just the drugging.

The person who set it up and the person who did it are now under investigation, and there will be charges laid against them. In the Salem incident, there is video tape proof that Paul drugged Will, and while he didn't use his body, he did penetrate Will with an object so that Will would believe that he had cheated on Sonny."

They all gasp when they heard the last part, and the next part infuriates them, and makes all of them determined to help Will get back his life and make that creep pay.

Seb starts to talk again, "He did all this to get his ex back as a consolation prize. There is video of him admitting to himself what he did, and that it was to get Sonny back as a consolation prize if his shoulder couldn't be fixed, however if he had been able to go back to his career, he wouldn't have ever contacted Sonny, he would have left town with Sonny never having known he was in Salem.

He also admitted that while he and Sonny were together, Sonny was his San Francisco guy, he had guys in every city where they played away games. He even said the sex was great, but not worth giving his career up for Sonny.

He was able to get his teammate, and he named him, to help because he knew of the guy's gambling habit and that he fixed games. Apparently, the screenwriter was willing to do it for some introductions, and because Will turned him down when he hit on him."

Sebastian finally winds down, and everyone just stares at him in shock, that all of this could have happened to one person, and the reasons why it happened. They feel so bad for Will, and figure that Sebastian wants them to help him recover. They are not sure what they can except for Britt, obviously she is a physical therapist, she can literally get him back on his feet.

They look at each other, and Kurt speaks for the group, "Seb, what do you want us to do? How can we help?"

Seb, "Once Will is finished with all of his surgeries, he will be recuperating in Switzerland, I was hoping that when we have our reunion, that we could include Will in our activities, that is the first part. He really needs some people that he can count on, besides him mom, dad, and those of us here in Switzerland right now and T.

That might sound like a lot, but it's not. I want him to know that there are people who care about him, and I want to build up his self-confidence, and make him shine. As his mom said, she wants him to shine like the star he is. He is gorgeous, but he doesn't see it.

T told me that back in Salem, Will never noticed when he was hit on, as T put it, he had his Sonny blinders on, and he never looked at another guy. He married his first boyfriend, which I am not putting down, but soon as he came out he was in a relationship with his then boyfriend.

Santana, Tina, Kurt, and all the other fashionistas, I want you to turn Will into the hottest guy any of us have seen because when we got back to Salem for a special event that I will tell you about, I want everyone's eyes to drop out of their heads and have their tongues hanging out.

We will visit the local gay club, make sure that his soon to be ex is there, and watch all the guys go wild over Will. We also need to teach him how to dance and show off his body, Britt, Santana, you girls would be perfect for that. No one could accuse him of coming between you girls, unless you want to put him between you, just joking.

Britt, T is going to get Will's doctors to contact you once his surgeries are finished so that you can create a rehabilitation plan for him, he has been in a hospital bed for over two years, attached to any unimaginable number of machines; being used a human science experiment. He needs to get used to walking again.

I also forget something, those implants caused a tumor and lesions to grow on his brain. That is what he is getting removed right now. The tumor is on the area of his brain that affecting his reasoning and judgement. This tumor was caused by the original chip that was implanted three years ago.

If he flares up at you, please don't take it personally. His emotions are all over the place, and it will take months to get back to normal.

Now, there is something that is being planned as some payback for the lovely citizens of Salem. My glorious stepmother to be came up with the idea, and I agreed to help. I actually volunteered your skills, Artie, I hope you don't mind. I am hoping that the rest of you will pitch in as well, make it a group project."

Artie, "What did you tell them that I would do?"

Seb, "Well, we need your film making skills. We want to create a documentary with two scenarios, one where a girl cheats on her boyfriend with his ex, who is bisexual, and how she is treated by the town, or what their reactions would be towards this girl when it becomes public, how would they treat her?

Then the same scenario, but it turns out that she has a condition that causes her reasoning, judgement and impulse control to be affected, how would they treat the same person with these issues, and would they react the same if it became public.

We want you to interview all the leading citizens of Salem, the ones who made Will's last year in Salem a living hell, and see what they say they would say and do in those circumstances. We want everything taped, with them signing releases saying that we can use all footage that we have of them, Carrie will do up the releases, she is an amazing attorney.

We will use the video that you record, and after they all give their honest answers for the first scenario, and their politically correct answers for the second scenario, we will then show all the footage of how they treated Will, and at the very end, we will release the information about Will's tumor, how it affected him, how long it was there, and how not one person ever tried to help him, that all they did was just going out of their way to humiliate and hurt him.

The very last part will be the best, just after the video is premiered, the FBI will swoop in and arrest Paul Narita for his crimes, and the charges will be read out to the public, before he is taken on the walk of shame. We will make sure that every person knows that Will never cheated on his husband, never, and that he was not responsible for the actions which they all blamed him for doing.

We are going to be the last film in a small independent festival that will be sponsored in Salem, so there will be lots of publicity, it will get lots of press attention, particularly with all the leading citizens attending the premiere. Mercedes, Rachel, and the rest of our rather well-known performers, this is a part that we need you for. We need you to attend the premiere in support of your friend Artie who will screening his documentary there. We want to get as much press attention for the event as possible.

Billie, Carrie and Austin are taking responsibility for this plan, because they want to show the rest of Salem that can't stand their self-righteous hypocritical attitudes, and that it is time that they got what is coming to them.

The irony is that they treated Will like the lowest form of life for cheating on his husband, which he didn't do, but most of the town are serial cheaters and they had the nerve to basically crucify someone for something they have been doing for years.

Especially the fact that he was going through hell because Paul was controlling his actions with the chip, he fired the chip so often that the doctors are surprised that he didn't go insane or become suicidal. The head doctor on the aircraft carrier said that it looked like whoever that was controlling the chip was trying to drive Will insane or suicidal.

They said if it had been fired much more that Will would have died from the effects of the chip. It was just recently discovered that Will had been suicidal from that damn chip and he wouldn't have lasted any longer, if it wasn't for Ari.

He wrote in the journal that T got him, when he couldn't get anyone to help Will, that if he didn't have his daughter, he would have killed himself, he had nothing left to live for.

Dave, I know it is a lot to ask of you, but could you talk to Will, you and Lang, because you both had those types of issues. I know that the circumstances aren't the same, but it would help to talk to someone who had felt that way, and had gotten their life back, and how now it is even better. I want him to see that you can get past feeling that way.

Unique, Elliott, you are both so confident, and I think that you could work wonders for Will and his self-confidence. I want every eye on him when he walks into a room, I want him to feel sexy and strut into the room. I want every woman and every gay man to want him, hell, have some of the straight men want him too, that would be the best.

So, does everyone agree about the documentary. We'll attend as a group for the premiere, be there as Will's posse, if you will."

Santana, "Me gusta, I approve. I'm in. Nothing illegal or unethical, yet they get shafted like they deserve."

Artie, "Sure, I would love to do this, I haven't met Will yet, but I want to do this for him. I'm in. I should be able to get all the equipment we need from school. Now I just need a crew, any volunteers. "

Tina, Joe, Sugar, Unique, Ryder, Marley, Jake and Kitty all volunteer. They all feel for what Will went through and want to help. They coordinate their schedules for as soon as they can arrange things. Time to set up the planning of the documentary, they will need to go to Salem for the interviews, and to get the reactions of the people that they are using, or in their case showing their real faces to the world.

They decide to use Kitty, Tina, and Ryder as the actors in the scenarios, Tina will play the girl who cheats, she knows that she can pull off pretending to make out with Kitty, and Artie won't get jealous, he might actually like it.

Marley volunteers to handle all the details of getting set up for the shoot, posting the information on Salem's city website asking for people to participate in a documentary that will be premiered at a new film festival, and arranging for use of the Horton Town Square for the film premieres, and setting up the order for the festival and making sure their film goes last.

The only question they have for Seb is how are they going to pull off a whole pretend film festival, and do they have to make up the other entries, how are they going to get it all done in a couple of months. Seb tells them that it will be a real film festival, that it will be small, but the other short films will come from other film makers, and that Artie can have a second slot for whatever he wants to debut, it will only be for one night this year.

They really will be screening all the films, and they just have to choose a time for the festival to take place, it will be the Salem Independent Film Festival. Seb is sure that Artie's classmates would love the chance to have a film in a new festival.

Artie asks where the money is coming from, and it turns out that the company that Austin works for has been interested in sponsoring an arts related event for the past year, and so Austin called up the CEO, and they loved it. They liked the idea of premiering the festival somewhere that hasn't been used before.

Moneywise, they are all set. Now they just need to get organized, the members involved decide to do a separate video call to work everything out later that night.

After hearing Will's story, they are all still curious about him. Tina asks Seb if they can see a picture of Will so that they will know who are trying to help. Seb pulls out a picture from before Will was taken, and everyone just gasps.

He is gorgeous, and they can't believe that he doesn't have any self-confidence. Guy and girls must be hitting on him all the time. They are shocked that he isn't strutting around all the time with a line of guys following him.

Sam says, "Straight here, but man he is gorgeous, and I worked with male models. He would put most of them to shame."

Everyone agrees, and they can almost see the light bulb over Sebastian's head. He looks at Kurt and asks him," Are you still close to Isabelle Wright?"

Kurt says, "Yes, why? What are you thinking, Seb?"

Seb, "Would Isabelle be willing to do a favor for me through you? Imagine the faces on those in Salem if Will was featured either in Vogue or ! They would be picking their jaws up off the ground for weeks.

Especially since dear Paul modelled locally in Salem, and had a few small ad campaigns but it never went anywhere. He started working as a private detective with his father in the last year or so. Can you imagine how he would feel if the man he tried to ruin ended up in Vogue as a first-time model?

It would be poetic justice, Paul wanted to get rid of Will, ruin his life. How good would it be for Will to have a better life than anyone could ever imagine? What do you think, is it possible that she might do this?"

Kurt, "I will contact her, do I have permission to share Will's story with her, and see if we can get this set up, I think she will go for this idea."

Seb, "Yes, just ask her to keep quiet for now. We don't want anything to get out until we are sure that it has been arranged. There is another project that I think would be great, and it would give us a chance to perform again."

Everyone is intrigued, and wondering what Sebastian is talking about, and they look at him.

Mercedes," What are you talking about, Seb?"

Sebastian, "Well, I had an idea for a fundraiser, Will is donating about half of the total amount of the rewards that he will be receiving from helping the FBI close a massive list of cases.

He has chosen to donate the money to law enforcement charities including widows and orphan funds of agents/officers, college scholarship funds for the children of fallen officers/agents, and a fund for getting the best possible protective equipment for the officer/agents; he wants the money from the rewards to go to the funds in the areas where the crimes occurred.

I was thinking that we could have a concert and we could perform to raise money for the fund, but I wanted to make it bigger than that. I know that some of our members have good contacts in the entertainment industry, I know that we probably won't get a lot of big names stars to come and perform at the concert itself.

However, I was hoping to set up a deal to link to any shows that they might be performing the night we select so that we could have them appear on video, singing at least one song for the concert. Even if we could do a satellite link, can you imagine the amount of money we could raise for the fund, and the money would stay in the area where the tickets are purchased, if we could make this a pay per view concert. What do you think?"

Rachel and Jesse, "It sounds like a great idea, and the money would definitely go to a worthy cause. It would be nice to give back to the people who risk their lives for us. How much do you think we could raise if it works?

We can check with our contacts, explain what the concert is about, and see who we can get onboard. Mercedes, what about you?"

Mercedes, "I'm definitely onboard, I have definitely made a lot of contacts since I have been touring. We should be able to get some people interested and willing to be part of the concert. To be honest, some of them would love the positive publicity, and well if that gets them to perform, that works.

Seb, does Will have any favorite performers? Can we get a list? You never know we might be able to arrange a surprise or two for him. Can you imagine his face if he saw some of his favorites performing and helping to raise money for a cause that is important to him?"

Seb, "Hopefully, at least a couple of million, depending on who we can get, and when we advertise, we can let everyone know that it is for charity, so they might donate beyond the purchase price."

Kurt and Blaine, "How much is Will donating himself, if you don't mind us asking, we might all be able to chip in and match it, to give the fund a good boost?"

Seb, "I don't know if that's possible?"

Blaine, "Well, I know we aren't millionaires, but we should be able to come up with a couple of thousand each, right?"

Seb, "I did tell you, right, that Will is helping the FBI close a massive list of cases. They expect the rewards to total up over one hundred million dollars, and he plans on donating fifty percent of that to the Braton Fund, named for his families, Brady and Horton."

He looks at them and start to laugh at the blank stares on their faces. His laughter shakes them out of their momentary shock. They ask him to repeat the amount that Will is donating again. He does, and they laugh and say that no they can't match that.

They are even more amazed with Will Horton, he has been through such a horrible ordeal, and he is still wanting to help others. They can't believe that the people of Salem are such fools and that they treated him like they did.

They talk for a little longer, and then Artie tells Seb that he will be in contact once he and the others can get everything coordinated.

They decide that they should go to Salem as quick as they can before everyone find outs about Will's tumor. They know if the people know about Will, it will change the answers that give, and they want the answers to be based on the scenarios to get their honest reactions.

Seb tells them that all their expenses will be covered, and to just go ahead and make the arrangements for their stay in Salem, give him the details and he will make sure that everything is paid for. He thanks them all for their help with Operation: True Faces of Salem.

Before they all sign off, Santana being as blunt as usual, asks Seb right out why he is so invested in Will Horton.

Santana," Seb, why do you care so much about Will, I get it that he is your cousin's best friend since they were kids, but were you friends with him as well?"

Seb, "Well, Will and T are a few years older than us, so I never really met Will, but T has always told me about him, and when I was younger, I was so curious about his buddy that I got T to send me pictures of him and Will. You know that I have never had a meaningful relationship, and that I haven't ever fallen for anyone since you have known me.

I think the reason for that is because the first time I saw Will's picture I fell for him, and that was it I was gone. I was so much younger that even if Will had been out at the time, he would never have dated me, and by the time I was old enough, he was involved with Sonny and later married him.

My dad has always said that he knew that I was gay because of my reaction to Will's picture, he was teasing me about it earlier. He said that he was going to get T to introduce us but by then Will was dating Sonny and had just gotten engaged.

Do you remember a couple of years ago when I got so drunk at the beginning of October and none of you could figure out why, because there wasn't anything going on in my life at that time to mess me up?"

They all say yes, and Seb tells them, "That was the day Will was murdered, or so we thought, I was heartbroken, I didn't believe when T first called me, he was sobbing in the phone, and you have to know T, he doesn't cry ever.

I knew something horrible had happened, I thought it was my aunt and uncle. T told me that Will had been murdered, that he was gone. It was one of the worst days of my life.

Then to find out today that he was alive and what he had gone through in the past three years, I just wanted to be to help him get his life back, and make it better than it was before he was hurt. T is pushing for me to try and get with Will now, he has already told Will about me, saying that time Will would have a guy that is only into him."

All of Seb's friends listen as their friend opens his heart to them and they see a side of him that they had never seen before. They can tell that he is being truthful and honest. They want to do everything they can to help both Will and Seb.

They end their call promising to call each other later. Seb goes to let everyone in Carrie and Austin's house that the documentary is a go, and all the others plans that he and his friends have made to help Will get his life back on track.

Everyone there is so happy to hear this, and Carrie calls Sami to tell her what has been arranged. Carrie is still on the phone with Sami when Seb surprises them with the idea that he had for the concert to help raise more money to go with the money that Will is donating to the law enforcement charities. They think it is a fantastic idea, and they start to tell Seb all of Will's favorite performers, and they figure T can give Seb the rest of Will's favorites.

They are making plans for when Will gets to Switzerland, and Carrie and Sami are discussing what kind of house they will need for everyone while Will is recovering. Obviously, it will need a main floor bedroom with ensuite for Will until he can get around more easily.

Artie and the volunteers for the documentary immediately start another call to get the planning done as quickly as possible. They decide to go to Salem in the next couple of days.

Artie contacts the film school, and they agree to lend him the equipment needed, and will post the notice about looking for submissions for the new film festival. The school also agrees to create all the posters for the festival once they have all the date and times set.

They decide to film the two scenarios the next day, and Artie does the newspaper mock-up with the announcement of the cheating scandal, and he also creates the list of questions that they will be asking the people of Salem.

They gather many of their New York friends to be the people who react to the cheating and who decide how the cheater should be held accountable for what they did; and their reactions to the second scenario as well.

Marley looks up the hotels in Salem, and calls looking for one that can accommodate Artie, they settle on the Salem Inn. She also contacts the town office, and asks if they need any permission to film in Salem. She also asks if it would be possible to hold the premiere of the film festival in the Town Square.

The town office is excited when they hear about the film festival, they imagine the positive press attention the town will get when it is announced that their town will be hosting a new independent film festival.

They agree immediately and tell Marley that they will handle all the details about HTS, get it ready to debut the films. They will send out invitations to all their citizens to attend this new and exciting event. Marley accepts and thanks them for being so accommodating.

She tells them that they also want to involve some local people to get their reactions to the scenarios that the documentary is exploring. They promise to send out an email from the town asking for volunteers.

Marley lets Artie and the rest know that Salem is ready, they just need to get the scenes filmed and get to Salem. They get up early the next morning, go and film the two different scenarios, and get the reaction shots from their commentators. It turns out great, and they are ready to go to Salem.

Later that day, Marley calls the town office again, and she finds out that they have a list of people who were interested in taking part in the documentary, many of them the people who hurt Will with the way they treated him before.

Marley asks if there is somewhere they could tape the interviews with the Salem people. The people suggest using Horton Town Square so that they can have the background for the shoot. The town is thinking of the great publicity and showing off how good the square looks.

Artie and the rest of the crew know that they should get some honest reactions from people in Salem and they agree. Marley tells them that they will be later the next day, and will start filming the morning after they arrive.

The group drives down from New York to Salem the next morning and arrive just before supper. They arrive at the Salem Inn and are met by someone from the town hall. They thank the New York group for choosing their town for their documentary, but are curious how Salem was chosen for the new film festival site.

Artie says he is not exactly sure, that when it was announced at the film school, he jumped at the chance to take part in a festival. He goes onto say that he heard that all the choices were smaller towns, and that apparently, they thought Salem was perfect for their festival, that the small-town atmosphere and the people. They accept his answer and are just happy that Salem was chosen.

He thanks them for greeting their group, and explain that they just want to get some supper, and to get to sleep as soon as they can so they get a start bright and early. Artie and the group accept the offer of a tour in the morning before they start filming.

The next morning Artie and the rest of the crew go to have breakfast in the square. They are eating when their guide from the town office shows up, asking if they are interested in taking the tour when they are finished eating. While they are talking, Maggie and Victor along with Doug and Julie walk by.

The guide stops them for a moment and wants to introduce them to the documentary team. She explains that the crew is here to work on a documentary that will premiere at the new film festival that Salem will be hosting in about three months.

Maggie and Julie exclaim how delightful that Salem is getting its own film festival. They inquire what the documentary is about, and will it involve any one local.

Artie looks at the crew and says, "We actually want to speak to and interview many local people if possible for our project."

Now all the Salem people are intrigued. They ask why they want to speak to the locals for the documentary, is it about anything that happened in Salem before.

Marley who is acting as the spokesperson, explains that it is a social experiment of sorts, between reactions of people from both the big city, and those from a smaller area as to how they would react to two different versions of the same scenario with just one difference. Now, even Victor and Doug are interested in what's going on.

Victor in his usual manner asks them, "What is the scenario?"

Tina says, "It is about a girl who cheats on her boyfriend with his ex, who happens to be bisexual, and the affair becomes public? How is she treated by people outside the relationship when it comes out? Especially when the ex claims that she never knew that the girl was in a relationship and so wasn't blamed for anything.

We are interviewing people both in New York and here in Salem to see if the reactions are the same in both situations, or if living in a big city versus a small town would have a difference in how people look at the situations.

We want to see if there is a cultural bias if you will from big cities to small towns, we want to see if this is true, or if people would judge the situations the same no matter where they live. We have spoken to thirty people in New York and we would like to have thirty people from here in Salem as well, so the results will be equal numbers.

We are hoping that we could get this done in the next two days, of course, we would have to get all the participants to sign releases, for us to be able to use all the footage we will have of them for the documentary when we screen it in the festival here.

Do you know of anyone that would be interested in taking part in this that you could recommend to us? I know our guide listed the information on your town's website, but we are waiting to hear back from any interested parties.

Maggie, "Are all of you involved in the documentary, dears? It is definitely an intriguing concept."

Artie, "Well, Tina, Kitty and Ryder are our lovers in the scenarios. Joe, Sugar, Unique, Jake and Marley are my crew. I am the director and producer."

Marley looks at the two couples and sweetly asks, "Would you be interested in taking part in our interviews, it would really help us get the ball rolling on the project? I get the impression that you are all well known here in town, and if some of the other people see you taking part, it will make it easier to get them interested in being involved as well, it would be very appreciated." She looks down then and blushes sweetly.

Maggie, Julie, Doug and Victor are all charmed by the sweet young woman in front of them, and they don't want to let her down, so they agree to participate. While Marley gets the releases ready for them to sign, she again mentions that this will allow them to use all the footage they have of them, so they won't be able to disagree if all their comments are used.

She explains that they need them to really what they think of the scenarios and Tina's character, Sky and her actions. She tells them that they want their honest reactions, and to answer how they would feel if it had happened here, how would they treat the girl? They need to see how the answers differ from people who live in a more cosmopolitan area, if the attitudes match or they feel different based on geographical locations.

Marley knows that this will get them to speak up honestly, they don't want anyone to think that just because they are living in a small town that they aren't as sophisticated as people living in New York. To be honest, since they are so highly thought of in Salem, they secretly think that they are better than and more sophisticated because they are all so well traveled.

They arrogantly agree to sign the releases right away, and Marley says that their legal advisor suggested that they get every signed release witnessed by someone they trust. They all have no problem with that, assuming they will never have to worry about anything, that their opinions are correct, and that by having their signatures witnessed, that they cannot say they misunderstood what they were signing. Operation: True Faces of Salem has begun.

After a few minutes, more lovely citizens of Salem enter the square to get their morning coffee and breakfast, and once they see the couples talking to some young strangers they all wander over, and they learn that they are the people doing he documentary that they had gotten the email about from the town. They had interested in taking part before but now having met the team, they are definitely thining about taking place.

One by one they are told about the documentary, and with encouragement from Victor and the others they decide to take part in it as well; they all sign the releases. Among the participants are Kate, Andre, Chad, Abby, Gabi, Eli, Rafe, Hope, JJ, Lani, Abe, Valerie, Theo, Claire, Steve, Kayla, Tripp, Chloe, Brady, Eric, Roman, Maxine, Eve, Jennifer, Caroline, and Anne Milbauer. They now have their thirty-people including all those who hypocritical to Will before he was taken. Let the fun begin.

While everyone is signing the documents, Marley is setting up a schedule to start the interviews when an idea strikes. What about getting them to say what they think in front of each other.

She looks at Artie, and innocently says, "Hey Artie, are we doing just the individual interviews, or are we going to do the roundtable interviews as well?

Artie catches on right away and says to the people there, "Are you all willing to do both versions? It will only add about another thirty minutes or so, after the individual interviews. Are you up for both?"

They all nod yes, even though some of them look a little uneasy. Are they afraid to say what they really think in front of others; can they only insult someone one on one?

Artie, "As we said there are two scenarios, we will watch the first one, we'll ask you questions and get your answers and opinions separately and then the round table, then we will introduce the second scenario, and do the same.

It should take an hour at maximum, we will have five stations set up to show the scenarios to each of you individually, so you won't be influenced by someone else's perception of what they are seeing. Now we want to thank you in advance for your cooperation in this matter.

It is really appreciated, and if this turns out the way we hope, we are going to enter it in multiple film festivals around the country, and I will be using it as one of my class projects for my thesis.

The first group of five people are shown the first scenario, and then answers the questions. They say that the girl who had the affair should have known better, that she should have respected her relationship, if she wanted to be with someone else, she should have left her boyfriend first.

That she is acting trashy and slutty, that she was basically a whore and had brought all the scorn and horrible comments on herself; and that the girl she was with was blameless because she didn't know Sky was in a relationship.

The answers are repeated by almost every group or some variation with no sympathy for the cheater, but with the odd comment that Sky made a mistake, but she didn't deserve to be raked over the coals by everyone in town.

Once they are in a group, their answers become a little kinder and more understanding towards Sky and they are not as insulting. Interesting, they don't stand behind their strong individual responses when they are in a group and can be judged for what they are saying, the five groups are less hostile towards the cheating girl than when they had answered their questions before.

Once they finish the roundtables for the first scenario, the participants are told about the second scenario in their individual interviews again. They are now told that the second scenario is also about the same girl who cheats on her boyfriend with his ex, who happens to be bisexual, and the affair becomes public? How is she treated by people outside the relationship when it comes out? Especially when flashbacks are shown her acting complete out of character as people comment that she is acting so different than she normally is, but no one intervenes to see what is wrong with her.

There is a twist this time however, it turns out that she has a brain tumor that is pressing on the part of the brain that deals with reasoning and logic, so that she has no impulse control, and that due to the tumor could not be held responsible for her behavior?

How would people react now, would they blame her, or would they feel bad for her, and try to get her help, and make her boyfriend understand that she never meant to hurt him, that the ex knew there was something wrong and took advantage. How would she be perceived with this newly learned information now available?

The participants' answers are completely different this time, they are extremely sympathetic towards the girl who cheated, and they say that in the case of the cheating, that the boyfriend should understand what happened, and the girl is blameless.

That it was the tumor, and obviously someone should have gotten her help, taken her to see a doctor, and found out why she was acting the way she, especially since people had noticed her changing. They are adamant that she can't be held responsible, that people should go out of their way to make her know that they don't blame her.

That the ex should be held responsible because she took advantage of the situation, and that she went out of the way to hurt the girl who she knew was having trouble controlling herself and what reason did she have behind sleeping with someone who couldn't control themselves, that it was wrong what the ex had done to the ill girl. Everyone feels bad for what happened to the girl, and hopes that she does not lose her relationship.

This time the responses in the roundtables are almost identical to what was said in their individual interviews. Everyone speaks kindly, and sympathetically towards the girl with the brain tumor, and say that they would go out of their way to help if they saw someone they knew exhibiting behavior like the girl in the second scenario because it was obvious that she had changed and that there was something wrong, and that they would try to help her fix her relationship because it was obvious that she did not do it deliberately.

The crew looks at each other, bingo, they have them, and not one of the people who trashed Will before he left Salem even had an inkling that they were describing how Will should have been treated with the cheating scandal. That they all treated him like Tina's character, Sky, in the first scenario, and that Paul was treated like Kitty's character, Selene, in the first scenario as blameless.

They are shocked that not one person even connected the scenarios they were questioned about to the so-called cheating scandal three years ago. They were so self-righteous and judgemental about the time when it looked like no reason for the affair, but as soon as acceptable reason for the affair was given, they totally changed their stories. Hypocrites all of them.

Artie and the rest of the New Directions people can't wait for the scenes from before Will was taken are added to the video, and the information on his tumor is added. It is decided that they will blur everyone's face but make the clips so obvious that the hypocrite posse will recognize themselves, and will be publicly embarrassed and humiliated. They want to give them a taste of how Will felt during that last year.

Then the signal for the FBI to sweep in and arrest Paul for all his crimes against Will, and make sure that the rape charge is read for all to hear. The best thing is that none of the hypocrites can complain or threaten to sue, they have their releases signed and witnessed confirming that any and all footage of the participants can be used, not just what they shot today.

Artie, "That is a wrap, I can't believe how great you all were, we thought that we would need two or three days to get this shoot completed; but you were amazing, and so honest and forthright with us, and now all we have to do is go back to New York, and get it edited for the festival, the answers from here and the New York responses, and get all the footage put together, for the completed project.

We want to thank you so much. This has been great. You have been a true pleasure to work with. Well, we can't wait to come back to your lovely town for the film festival, once the actual date is finalized. Good thing we only booked for last night, Marley. You were right as usual.

Since we are finished so early today, we can drive back, and get started on the editing, I want this documentary to be as powerful as possible. The subject matter really needs to be seen, how one thing can change the perception of a situation, and the responses to that situation. "

The crew applauds the participants in the square. They flush with pleasure and applaud the crew as well. They wish them luck, and see they hope to see them when they come back for the premiere. Maggie offers for Chez Rouge to cater the film festival, free of charge of course. Victor offers to cover the cost of setting up and dismantling the square for the night of the premiere of the documentary.

He offers to cover the whole festival, but is told that most of the funding is already done, but they are very appreciative because they thought that they would have to set up for the premiere themselves because the budget only went so far. Even though it will be only one night, just to have a new festival to show in is fantastic, and hopefully it will be a yearly festival that will grow from the first year.

Jennifer offers to cover the festival for the Spectator, and will talk to someone at the local station about covering the festival as well.

The crew tells them that they hope to have some press come from New York as well, because they are having all their friends attend, and several are becoming quite famous, the press will want to get pictures of them supporting a new film festival. Maggie asks who their friends are, if they don't mind telling them.

Artie says, "Well, two of them are Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry St. James, and several more of our friends are involved with the arts who are up and coming stars as well. They have all agreed to come to the premiere to make sure we can get more press there, we have been friends since high school.

Well, see you all in about three months, you will get special invitations since you are involved in the documentary. We can't wait for you to see the finished product up on the big screen. "

The crew packs up their equipment and the signed releases, leave the square, go back to the hotel, grab their luggage, and get the hell out of Salem before any of the others in Memphis comes back to town or calls with the news that Will has a brain tumor. The ND crew believe that not even this crowd could miss the connection of them filming this particular documentary right before that news comes out.

Kitty has a suggestion, get Seb to call T, and see if they can get a gag order on the rest of the Salem group in Memphis, until the film premiere, convince them to keep quiet, by saying that it not their right to be broadcasting Will's medical issues to everyone.

Tell that the tumor information is classified as is the rest of the information on Will, and that the FBI is keeping everything locked down until Will can make the decision for himself if he wants the information released.

They call Seb who links T into the call, and explain the idea they had on keeping the tumor quiet for now. They explain to Seb that they were able to get all the hypocrites on video with signed releases for their scenario documentary, that they actually got it all in one day.

They just need to edit it, they need to get the New York answers to the scenarios added in, and that they need the clips of the hypocrites and their behavior towards Will before he was taken, once they have all that, they can edit it into a complete documentary and Operation: True Faces of Salem will be complete.

Seb is stoked, and T is confused. Seb tells T about the idea that Will's aunt Billie came up with, and that she is now engaged to Seb's dad, she had a wickedly clever idea of how to pay back all the hypocrites in Salem. Seb recruited a bunch of his New Directions friends to help since Artie is a film student.

They came up with the idea of filming a documentary that showed two scenarios. One scenario had a person cheating on their partner, and the way they were treated when it became public. The second scenario had the same action happen but this time it was revealed that the person who cheated had a tumor affecting their judgement, and when that was revealed how the public reacted when they heard about the affair, if they treated the cheater any differently.

T is dumbfounded. He can't believe that they got this done. Unbelievable. He says to Seb and everyone else on the line, "They went for it, they took part in the documentary, the ones who made Will's life a living hell that last year?"

Artie, "Once dear sweet Marley looked at them, batted her eyes, and looked down and blushed, they were putty in her hands. She looked at Victor Kiriakis, and sweetly asked him if he and lovely wife wanted to participate in our social experiment documentary; seeing how people reacted to the same scenario, if people in big cities reacted the same as people who lived in small towns.

It was a pleasure to see how she had them all in the palm of her hand. She not only got them to sign the releases, the addendum that she had Carrie add, about understanding that they were knowingly allowing us to use any and all footage we had of them, she had them sign that as well as getting each signature witnessed by one of the other participants.

There is no way they can come back on us, they signed away their rights to how they are portrayed in the documentary."

Seb, "Marley, sweetness, I will never doubt you again. I bow down to you."

Marley laughs, "Thank you, kind sir, it was my pleasure to help show those hypocrites their real faces."

T laughs and says, "Hold on, don't say anything, while I call John and the others and tell them to zip it about Will's tumor until further notice. Oh, after I finish that call, I have some other news to tell you."

T calls Templer first and explains the situation; Templer contacts the FBI director's office as well as the AG's office and they agree to send out a memo that all information on Will's health is to be remain secret until Will can give the permission for it to be spoken about. They email T with a copy of it so that he can pass it on to John and the others in Memphis basically putting a gag on them with regards to Will.

T rings John's cell. John sees the number and thinks that either T is going to tell they can get in contact with Will, or that he is telling them where Sonny is answers the call quickly.

John, "Yes, T, what are you calling for?"

T, "Well, John, it has come down from the AG's office and our director's office that no one can speak about the specifics of Will's condition, until he is able to give permission himself, I am going to send you a text with a copy of the memo, please pass it onto all the others with you. If this memo is not followed, you can be charged with interfering with an investigation."

John is not happy, "You can't stop us from talking about Will."

T, "We are not stopping you from talking about him, but you don't have the right to be talking about his private medical issues. If you hadn't been so insistent at the trauma center, and Justin hadn't made the crack about Will's credibility, you would never have been informed in the first place. The only ones with the right to know about his full condition are his parents, his legal next of kin. Well I must go now. Goodbye."

John, "T, before you go, do you know where Sonny is, we are all worried about him, especially Paul. He wants to speak to his fiancé."

T, "Well, John, Sonny broke the engagement last night as you know, he has no intention of getting back together with Paul, even if he can't win back Will. I saw the bruises that Paul left on Sonny last night. What would he have done to Sonny if you and Justin hadn't been there to pull him off?

He might not be my favorite person right now, but he didn't deserve to have his ex fiancé go psycho on him when he told him that he couldn't stay with him; that he realized that he is still in love with Will and wants him back."

John, "My son is not psycho, he just got a little upset."

T, "Well, he grabbed Sonny and shook him so hard, that there are huge handprint bruises on both arms. If that's a little upset, I don't want to see when he really gets mad. I am not telling you where he is, and we got rid of the tracking device before he got his belongings. Goodbye."

With this, T disconnects the link to John and sends the text with the memo attached.

After he is finished, he hears the silence on the other ends of the call, and he says to Seb and the others.

T, "You heard all that, I guess?"

Seb, "So Sonny has separated from the rest, and called off his engagement to Paul?"

T," Yes, he said that he had been having doubts since before the wedding, and since he saw Will on the stretcher at the warehouse, and hearing what we said to them both days at the trauma center had helped him decide what and who he wanted.

Seeing the clips that were included with the divorce papers, he realized how much he had hurt Will, and that he was going to have to work just to get Will to trust him again. He is determined that he is going to win Will back.

I am not helping him, I am still pulling for you, Seb, and over the past week, I have been praising you up to Will every chance I got. You have me and all your friends helping you.

Sonny is going to be going it alone, and only if he can get away from the others, especially Paul who actually did go psycho, he was trashing the living room when my boss went to get Sonny's belongings, and their families are still pushing for Sonny to be with this guy including Will's own grandmother.

Kitty, "What a bitch. Well Seb, we are pulling for you, and will try to run interference with Sonny."

Seb, "Thanks guys. I must let Billie and everyone else know that the documentary is being completed as we speak. Talk to you guys later."

Seb calls his dad and Billie. He tells that his friends got the hypocrites in Salem on tape, and got the releases signed so that they can finish the documentary, and that the people in Salem have no way of fighting it when it premieres.

He also tells them about getting the memo from T about the others not being able to go into detail about Will's health. Billie is happy about this, and Seb asks her to pass on the information to the rest of the family especially Sami and Lucas. He also asks her to let them know that Sonny has decided he wants Will back, he figures Billie can handle Sami when she loses it.

He talks to them for a few more minutes and then tells them he is tired, and is going to go. He has to think about how he can win Will without resorting to dirty tricks. He wants to do this right and show Will that he is better for him than Sonny. He knows that he is going to have a fight on his hands.

Billie calls Carrie and Austin to tell them everything that Seb just told her and Sandor. They are happy about the work on the documentary, but are not happy to hear that Sonny wants Will back. They are not going to interfere, but they are not helping either. She asks them to let Sami and Lucas know.

They can deal with Sami when she goes ballistic, they agree to do it, and decide that it can wait until the morning. They need a good night sleep before they can forward that news to Sami.


	8. Chapter 8

Willing it to Be Chapter 8

In Memphis, later that day, after John received the call from T telling them that they cannot discuss Will's exact health issues with anyone else, he is trying to talk everyone there into going back to Salem until they hear from Sami and Lucas. He tells them that they are just wasting their time waiting in Memphis when the people they came to see are no longer here.

Marlena agrees, and she convinces Justin and Adrienne that it is the best idea as well. Their only concern is that they still haven't heard from Sonny, and they are so worried about how dear Paul is reacting to everything. They need to get Sonny back with Paul where he belongs, and convince him to sign the divorce papers so that Paul and Sonny can finally be married.

No one is listening to what Sonny wants. John and the others think that it is the stress talking and once they are back in Salem Sonny will come to his senses, and then he and Paul can be together again. He has told them that he doesn't want to be with Paul, he doesn't even want to be friends with him anymore. He has finally realized that he wants to be with Will, and that he wasn't blameless for the problems in his marriage.

They don't want to hear this because then they would have to admit that their attitude and actions towards Will were wrong, and that they had indeed hurt Will to the point that he doesn't want to have them in his life; they had lost him, at least for now.

They support their past actions, they are positive that they were correct. It's like their brains can't accept any conflicting information from what they already know. In their minds it is all Will's fault that he broke his marriage up; even with everything they've heard since they came to Memphis.

Everyone in town knew that he cheated and did all those horrible things to Sonny and dragged Paul into the whole mess. They had to show him how those actions hurt people. If he couldn't deal with the consequences of his actions, he shouldn't have done what he did at the time.

He really did bring it on himself by not being thankful that he had gotten such a great person as Sonny, and doesn't he know that it was amazing that happened in the first place. He was lucky that Sonny had even looked at him in the first place, he should have been grateful for the chance to be with him.

Yet again, they are convinced that they know best, and that people should act how they think they should, and not how they actually do themselves. The remainder of the group from Salem are so sure that they are correct that they don't realize that they are pushing the others away because of their stubbornness.

They are all very much respected in Salem, how could their opinions be wrong. They don't know that their actions for the past three years really haven't been their own, and that once they realize what is going on, that they may never be able to make it up to the one person they all hurt so much.

Paul refuses to leave Memphis without his Sonny. He is determined to search for him, and when he finds him, to bring him back. He just needs time to make Sonny understand why he acted the way he did the other night, he can't lose Sonny to that little brat.

He is becoming obsessive in his need to control Sonny, and keep Sonny with him. Paul loves Sonny in his own way but at this point, it is about being in control and in his mind, not letting Will win and get Sonny back. He has spent the last three years trying to get his life to be exactly how he wants it, and now Sonny is not going along with everything like he used to.

Paul can't stand not being in control, he is used to being the person everyone listens to, looks up to and respects. He is always the right choice, the best choice, the first choice and to be honest, the only desirable choice.

At first, he only wanted Sonny back as a replacement for his career, if he didn't have that, he would at least have someone who loved him. At the point when he came back, he wasn't in love with Sonny, but he acted like he was, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get Sonny to choose him over Will if he didn't think that Paul was in love with him.

He acted like the good guy, the one who was duped by the awful Will, that he didn't know that he was sleeping with a married man, he thought that he and Will had a real connection. Then to find out that Will was the husband of his ex-boyfriend, what a shocker. He couldn't believe that everyone was so gullible in Salem, that they believed him just because he said so, that they fell for his act.

Then he found out about his father and his lovely stepmother, he wasn't even sure that he wanted anything to do with them, but when he saw how it made Will feel, he embraced being part of the family. He loved seeing how everyone went out of their way to welcome him while shutting Will out of everything. It was another way to show Will that everyone including Sonny loved him more.

How they were so helpful to him while he was ruining Will's life and reputation. If only he had been able to use the chip a bit more, Rolf had told him that it could cause Will to die one way or the other. He didn't care, it would have made sure that Sonny was free once and for all.

He needs Sonny back because of how he makes Paul feel, it is so good the way he looks up to him, and thinks that he is so sweet and supportive, especially since that idiot crashed the wedding. He loves Sonny somewhat, but he loves the way he treats him even more.

Sonny acts like Paul is the most important thing in the world to him, it's a great ego boost. He hasn't even slept with anyone else since Sonny came back from Paris for good. He knows that he couldn't take the chance of someone spilling the news to Sonny, if he had, then Sonny wouldn't believe that Paul was deeply in love with him, and only wanted him.

He has moulded Sonny into the kind of guy he should be with, he couldn't be seen with a barista, he was a former professional baseball player, and a model. He needs a guy who is equal to him. Now, Sonny is the CEO of Titan. A much more appropriate image for his partner.

He must keep how he feels secret from everyone else though. He can't let them know why he really wants Sonny back. How could Sonny want that little twink when he could have Paul instead. He is obviously the superior choice; how could Sonny ever prefer Will over him.

Will is still just an obstacle in his path to have his life the way he wants it. Paul has always played to win, and he intends to do the same this time.

He has his and Sonny's family completely fooled. They really believe everything he says, they have since he came to Salem. He used John's guilt for never having been in his life to get him and Marlena on his side. With Justin and Adrienne, he just acted like the adoring friend who was so in love and who would never do anything to hurt Sonny, and they all bought it. Like he said, so gullible.

He was able to get the whole town to turn on Will, piece of cake. There isn't anything he can't do, he thinks to himself. He is so sure of everything that he has even kept a carefully detailed outline of every he has done to Will and Sonny, both before and after Will died.

He has written it all out on his tablet, it's password protected, how could they ever get into it, why would they even want to look at his tablet. The police or FBI would never want to check him out, he has always been blameless in everything that happened, don't you know? He is free and clear, he just needs Sonny back now, and everything will be perfect.

He doesn't know that at this very moment, all his carefully constructed plans are crumbling around his head, forgetting that he has his tablet set to save everything to a back up on his cloud, and that the FBI has gotten a warrant to look for further evidence to use in their case against him.

That at this very moment they are having their techs download everything he has written about his plan, he even kept his emails from Dr. Rolf. He has laid out their case for them, and has all the evidence they need to convict him for his actions against Will before and during that last year Will spent in Salem, and the emails with Sonix requesting their star reporter Will Horton be the one to interview him for the magazine, and the documents also included the detective's report all about Sonny Kiriakis and Will Horton. Proof positive that he knew all about them before he came to Salem.

Everyone else in the suite is looking at him, as he keeps mumbling to himself. They are worried that unless Sonny comes back, that Paul may have a breakdown, and ironically are blaming Will for Paul being like this right now. If he hadn't popped up alive, then Paul and Sonny would be married now, on their honeymoon in Europe.

Marlena and everyone else are blaming Will for being alive, instead of rejoicing that they got their loved one back after thinking he was dead for two years. They were so sure that it was a hoax that they went along with Sonny's request to look for the truth. They never thought that there could be anything to it, because Will wasn't important enough for anyone to want to revive him, so why would Rolf go to all that trouble.

They can't believe that Sonny would just abandon Paul, and break up with him. How could Sonny treat his love like this, especially since Will had told him point blank that he didn't want Sonny anymore.

Though they can't understand that, Sonny is perfect, and Will was lucky to have him for the time he did. He brought everything on himself, even if there was a reason behind it, he should have known that something was wrong and gone to the doctors to get checked.

They are refusing to see that they did notice that Will was changing, but that none of them tried to help him at all. It wasn't their responsibility, he was an adult, he should have been taking better care of himself, instead of expecting others to do it.

They can't admit that they held some responsibility for what happened to Will, and it looks like they never will. This attitude is why Will has told them that he doesn't want them in his life anymore.

None of them seem to realize that they are not acting like the people they were before Paul Narita came into their lives. It is like their thoughts are stuck on repeat. All they can seem to think is that Will is awful and deserved everything he got, that Sonny and Paul are great, and that Sonny needs to be with Paul no matter anyone says to them. Not even Marlena can see that they are not themselves anymore, that they haven't been for the last few years.

The two couples are speaking amongst themselves when Adrienne decides that enough is enough. She says, "I am calling Sonny and telling him to come back right now, that Paul needs him. This ends now."

She takes out her phone and calls Sonny. When he answers she puts him on speaker so that everyone can hear him and speak to him if necessary to get him to come back with them. They are about to get a huge surprise.

She says, "Jackson Kiriakis, this nonsense has to stop. You must come back to the suite, take care of your fiancé, and come back to Salem with us."

Putting his phone on speaker, Sonny looks at it in shock, and responds, "Mom, there is no nonsense, I am not coming back to the suite, and I am definitely not coming back to Paul. I broke up with him that night in front of all of you. I am not ready to come back to Salem yet, and I am not sure when I will be either.

I am glad that I broke up with him when you were all there, because if he acted like that when we were with other people, what would he have done if we were alone? And before you say that I upset him, he shook me so hard that I still have the bruises. If Dad and John hadn't pulled him off me, what would he have done to me next?

He was acting abusive, and none of you are willing to admit that. I think that he needs to speak someone, and no, not Marlena, someone outside his family, someone who can objectively treat him.

I know that I am, I am already speaking with a therapist the past few days, and they have been helping me go through everything. I have spent all day every day with the therapist since I left the rest of you, at my request before you try and say that they are pushing me. Spending eight hours a day every day has made sure that I have had a chance to go through everything I was thinking and how I felt.

I have been going through my actions from the time I found out Paul was in Salem. realizing what I had done and what I hadn't, and how it affected my marriage. I have also been looking at my feelings for Paul, and realizing that I was letting a past love interfere with my relationship with Will. That should have never happened, and that is on me. Will was right when he said that I wasn't honest about my feelings before we got married.

The therapist got me to admit that when I started to date Will and even when we got married, that I did still have feelings for Paul then because we never had any closure, because I left San Francisco the moment he said no to my proposal, and we did need that closure.

Now I have had that because I got the chance to have the relationship with him that I always wanted when Will was gone; even though we almost married, I know that my feelings for him never came close to what I feel for Will, and that Will is my present and future. I know that I am over Paul completely.

My relationship with Paul was never meant to be the love of my life relationship, it had a beginning and finally an end. The only love of my life relationship was with Will and always will be. The proof of that is when Will said no to my first proposal, I didn't cut and run like I did with Paul. I knew that Will was worth waiting for.

I am glad that I am speaking to someone objective, who could look at what I told them without having their own thoughts and opinions on the things I said during our sessions. It's amazing how clear you can see things once you're away from the situation.

I know now that I cheated as much as Will did, it might not have been physical, but I wasn't faithful to my vows either. I flirted with Paul and let Paul flirt with me when I was married to someone else. I would never admit but I enjoyed the attention. I chose to spend time with someone that I knew would cause Will pain, especially after what happened, and that is all on me.

No matter what you and dad have always said, Mom, I am not perfect, and I never have been. Without ever knowing Will, you blamed him for his mother's actions, which makes no sense, and I never stopped you. I didn't want to fight with you, so I let you get away with treating Will that way.

Then Will wouldn't ask me to intervene, when you started on him, because he didn't want to cause friction between us. He loved me enough to let you do what you always did when he should have told you off every time you said something hurtful to him.

As many reservations and concerns that Sami and Lucas had about me, they went out of their way to treat me well once they realized how much Will cared about me. They never pretended to accept me, and trash me whenever they felt like it.

To be honest, I was a crap boyfriend and husband to Will, but I am determined to be better in the future. I am going to do my best to get Will back, and I know that T is going to try and set Will up with his cousin Seb, and that I will have to fight for Will.

You know what though, I am hoping my willingness to compete for him will show him that he really is my first choice, that he is not a substitute for Paul. To be honest, I am not trying to be cruel, but after we lost Will or thought we did, I was using Paul as a substitute for Will. I couldn't face being alone and Paul wanted to be with me, so I thought why not?

Before the wedding, I was dreaming of Will and during the ceremony while Abby was saying her vows, I was thinking of Will, remembering our relationship, that is why there were tears on my face, I wasn't even thinking of Paul at that moment. All I could think of was Will and wishing that he was still with me.

After seeing Paul and the way he acted the other night, I do not want to be part of his life, and I don't want him to ever be a part of mine ever again. Not as a romantic partner, and not as a friend. Before you try to blame this on Will and I know that is where your mind is jumping to right now, remember that I haven't even seen him yet, I am the one making these decisions.

I think, no I know that I saw his true colors coming out the other night, and I did not like the person I saw. I'm wondering how much of how Paul presented himself around me was an act; he was fine when I was doing what he wanted but the moment things didn't work out the way he wanted, he lost it. Not something I want to deal with in my future.

Before you say about how good he was about postponing the wedding, at that point, nobody thought that Ben's crazy news could be true, so what would it hurt to go along with my requests. He started acting different once he heard about Dr. Rolf and his abilities, he wanted to dig up Will's grave himself to show me that Will was truly dead. Once we found that Will was alive, all he cared about was getting me to free myself from Will so that we could get married, he didn't care how Will was doing.

His little rant before I left that night, and afterwards was very illuminating. Oh yes, I know all about what he said when Templer went to get my stuff. He went out of his way to break me and Will up, or didn't that information penetrate your brains. He set out to ruin my marriage, so I don't trust him anymore. My eyes are opened now to the fact that he is very manipulative.

I am starting to wonder if he knew I was married before he came to Salem. It seems like quite a coincidence that he chose to come to the town that his ex was living in for his surgery. He could have gone anywhere, and any of the big hospitals would have been discreet, they wouldn't have let it out that he was being treated there.

I feel like I have woken up from a three-year sleep, and can finally think clearly. I look back at the way I acted, especially towards Will, and I am ashamed. I can't believe that I would treat the love of my life like that, it was like it was another me acting like that.

I am finally feeling like myself again, and it feels good. To be honest, I don't recognize the person that I turned into the last few years, and I don't like that person, he was like the evil clone of Sonny, that's how I described it to the therapist; going from being happy with my club to wanting to be CEO of Titan, I have never had interest in being involved in Uncle Vic's business before and now I am fighting with Brady to have the top spot, that's unreal, and so not me.

The way that I acted with Will; that wasn't how I should have treated him, and I will beg him to forgive me for doing that. I don't have the excuse of something medical affecting my actions. I chose to do that, and I will make it up to him, I am determined to have Will in my life somehow; even if he doesn't want me back, if he only wants to be friends, I will have to accept that.

Even if I have to see him with someone else and happy with them. Maybe that's what I need, to see that Will has other options and that I would be lucky if he chooses me as the one he wants. I did what everyone else did, I acted like he was so lucky that I condescended to be with him. I can't believe how much clearer my head is these days.

It's like talking to my therapist has helped clean out all the garbage that was in there, every day I feel like I can process and understand things better. I see how my actions caused the problems in my life. I know that Will was responsible for some of the trouble as well, but I definitely did my part. I was hurt so I wanted Will to hurt, it became a vicious circle that almost cost Will his life.

Marlena, don't you remember what Will's journal said, that he was in a suicidal state. He was hanging on by a string, only for his daughter. He couldn't leave her, imagine if she hadn't been in his life. He wouldn't be here today, and I know that I couldn't live with that. Imagine if he had killed himself and when the autopsy was done, his tumor was found. How would we have reacted, when it was too late to do anything about it?

How would you have dealt with the guilt of knowing that T reached out to you on Will's behalf, and that you ignored him. Could you live with yourself if you found that out? If you found out all the behavior that Will displayed during all those months was caused by a tumor but on one in the family or who was close to him had ever tried to help him.

That everyone thought they had the right to shame him during that time because he was doing things they didn't agree with or that they thought were wrong. Who gave any of us the right to be so self-righteous and judgemental?

T was the one person who ever showed any true love for Will during that time. I thank God every day that he was there; and I am lucky that he never had any feelings for Will, because I would have lost him before I ever had him, and my life would have much poorer for him not being in it.

That said, I am going to do everything that I can do to win his heart again. I know that he is incredibly hurt and rightfully so, by my actions, and by the actions of the rest of you who came to Memphis and most of Salem in general.

If you want him back in your life, you are going to have to apologize to him for how you acted towards him and be sincere. If you can't do that, you are better off staying away from him, rather than hurting him even more.

I will come back when I think it is time. You might forget this, mother dear, but I am twenty-seven years old. I am quite capable of making my own decisions, I have let you try to tell me how to live my life for the last time. You can't control me, and make me be with the person you like, the one you want me to be with.

From this point forward, I am going to do what is right for me and Will. I am sorry if that isn't what you want to hear, but it's what is going to happen. I don't want to hurt you, but I have to put my husband first, like he always should have been. I have learned from my mistakes, and it is time that the rest of you do the same.

I am going now, and when I am ready and feel like talking to you, I will get in contact. I won't be staying here in Memphis, so it won't do you any good to look for me. I am going to continue my therapy, and finish getting my head back on straight.

Then I am going to find Will, and do my best to get my husband back, I want to be there, and help him through his physical rehabilitation. He is going to need all the support he can get. Think about what that he has gone through the past two years, he will need to learn to walk again most likely, after spending most of the last two years in bed.

Go back to Salem, and hopefully the next time you see me, I will be coming home with my husband to start our lives together again. Beware of this, if he can't or won't come back to Salem, I won't be either."

Adrienne, and the rest of them just look at the phone in shock. They can't believe that Sonny hadn't done exactly what they told him to do like always, and that he was so firm and sure in his decisions. They realize that if they don't give him some space and time that he may never come back.

He is fed up with them, and is absolutely sure about what and who he wants, they have never seen him so determined on what he wants to do. They wonder for a moment if having Victor talk to him would help, but they realize that if Victor started to insult Will as usual, that Sonny would never listen to him, so they are stumped as to how to get him to come home.

Paul flips out when he hears what Sonny is saying, he screams out, "Sonny, come back here this instant. You know that you and I are engaged, and that we belong together, we will be together no matter what, that little bastard is not going to keep us apart, I'll make sure of that.

We are going to go home to Salem, and reschedule our wedding, you just need to sign those divorce papers, we'll get Victor to pull a few strings to get them processed as quickly as possible. By this time next week, we'll be married."

Paul is totally ignoring everything Sonny said, and is insisting that they are still together and that they are getting married. He refuses to believe that he has lost Sonny, that is impossible. He is acting like the last few days haven't happened. He thinks if he does this, that Sonny will want to come back to him. That he will love that Paul is telling him how things will be and taking control of the situation. Sonny however is not impressed with the way Paul is acting and tells him so. He makes it clear that he is not coming back.

Sonny, "Paul, I suggest you go back to Salem with John and Marlena, and get some help. You are not listening to anything that I am saying but no matter how much you insist that everything is the same, it's not and never will be again.

I am never going to be with you again, not even as a friend. I don't trust you anymore. I don't know if anything you ever told me was the truth. If you keep up this behavior, I will be forced to get a restraining order once I come back to Salem to protect Will, Ari and me. Give it up, we are over, and we will never be together again.

You are making me wish that I had never met you, let alone ever had anything to do with you. You really aren't the man I thought you were. To think I ruined my marriage over you. Thank God, I came to my senses before I was crazy enough to marry you. I can't believe that I am saying this but thank God for Ben Weston crashing the wedding."

Paul loses it completely, screaming, "If I can't have you, I will make sure that little brat can't have you either. He won't live long enough to enjoy spending anytime with you. A restraining order won't stop me." After this statement, Paul stops making sense, he starts speaking utter gibberish.

When Marlena hears this, and runs to get a sedative which she injects in Paul right away. He collapses to the floor, and then John says to Sonny, "Are you happy now, you caused my son to have a breakdown because you are being so selfish, and after all he has done for you, how he stood by you during this whole mess since the wedding?"

Marlena, Adrienne and Justin all agree with John's statement, they don't seem to have a problem with how Paul is acting, and that he just basically threatened to kill Will rather than let Sonny be with him.

Sonny looks at his phone, he can't believe that even after Paul's threats that they are still siding with him. Sonny realizes that he must stay away from Salem and the rest of them until he has figured out some way to deal with Paul, and that it is safe for him and hopefully Will to go back to Salem. He has some help in that matter, though. Everything that has just been said had been recorded.

Unknown to the people in the old suite, Sonny had been meeting with Templer and T about what Paul had said the other night, and Sonny was waiting to receive the results of bloodwork that Templer had asked him to get done. Templer was getting suspicious about how everyone was acting almost insanely loyal to Paul, like they were almost being controlled.

He didn't think that he had gotten them all chipped, but their behavior was extremely strange, something was up. The only explanation that he could think of was some type of mind controlling drug. He started to think about the drugs he knows of that can cause people to become loyal to someone after they had been ingesting them for a while, certain illegal street drugs, especially when suggestions are given to the ones being drugged.

He knew that they could be taken in smaller doses without it affecting their other behavior patterns, if the dosage was low enough just to make them loyal to the person who was drugging them. Templer questioned Sonny to see if all of them had changed any habits since Paul had come into their lives, and Sonny knew that he and several of the others had started to use a different sports drink that Paul had recommended, and that a few of the others had started drinking a special tea blend that Paul had introduced them to. Sonny admitted that sometimes he drank both. Sonny hadn't yet gotten the results when his phone rang, and he had it out with his mother and Paul.

Templer indicates for Sonny to end the call but Sonny has to say something first.

Sonny, "Look John I am sorry that Paul is hurt but he just threatened to finish Will off rather than let Will and I be together, don't you think that is something that you should be concerned about? Paul is becoming violent, he needs help."

John, "Paul didn't mean what he just said, he is stressed beyond belief. He is a gentle giant, you know that he would never hurt anyone, not even Will, who is trying to ruin his life by taking you away from him.

He didn't mean anything by what he said, he was just frustrated by what you said, he would never do anything to Will. Can't you see how much he loves and needs you, please come back to him?

We'll get everything taken care of you so that you and Paul can get married. Once he knows that Will is not going to take you away from him, he will be fine. You don't know what you have put my poor boy through the past couple of weeks, it's not right. He deserves better."

The others can be heard agreeing again in the background. Their reactions terrify Sonny. Where have all the rational people gone? Was he that bad when he was still with them? He looks at T and Templer and they nod yes, they know what he is thinking.

He says to John, "John, I am sorry, please get Paul some help, but I am not coming back. I don't think I would be safe if I did. Go back to Salem and find a doctor to treat him, he needs serious help. Get his mother to come down, perhaps she can help him. Do something before he hurts himself or someone else, and then you won't be able to protect him."

After this, he disconnects the call, and just sits back.; he looks at Templer.

Sonny asks them, "What was in the sport drink and the tea blend?"

Templer, "You are not going to like this, but he was giving you a low dose of a drug that causes people to become susceptible to suggestion, and it looks it he was using it to make you all loyal to him and to turn you against Will because that is what happened to everyone.

We need to test them to be sure, but there is no other reasonable explanation for their behavior. They are never going to voluntarily give us a sample of their blood and hair to see how long they have been under the influence because they wouldn't believe us, right now they are still under the drug's control.

Even after breaking away, it took several days for it to get completely out of your system, and you were trying to understand what was happening, even after hearing my suspicions. Correct me if I am wrong, but at first John and Marlena were more sympathetic to Will, weren't they?"

Sonny, "John and Marlena only started changing and becoming so cold and uncaring towards Will after John found out that Paul was his son. I thought it was that John and Marlena were trying to become closer to Paul now that they knew he was family.

To be honest, I was surprised to see how welcoming Marlena was to Paul because he was conceived during a period where she and John were together but not. I thought to myself that if Will had gotten someone pregnant while we were together that I would never be able to forgive that. I was having a tough time dealing with him having been with Paul.

Was that why it was so easy for me to be around Paul, and it was so hard for me to even look at Will during that time? Were my feelings even really a bit strong for Paul or did the drug amp them up, and make me think I was still in love with him? "

Templer, "Yes, I asked the doctor who did the testing on you, and it acted just like you thought. It made you feel more comfortable around and more loyal to Paul, and caused you to feel the opposite way to Will.

I had the same question about the drug affecting feelings I asked the doctor and he said that if the person being dosed had any lingering feelings of any kind, be it love, hate, anger, etc. that the drug would amp them up and make them seem real while the drug was in your system. "

Sonny shudders and cries out, "My God, he has been manipulating all of us from the very beginning, how could I ever have trusted him? I hurt Will by not knowing how I felt about him. If I hadn't been so distracted by my so-called feelings for Paul I would have noticed Will's behavior, and would have tried to get him into Daniel or another doctor at the hospital to get him tested to see what was wrong."

T speaks up, "I am going to have to let Will know what we found, as much as I didn't want him back with you, he deserves to know that it was Paul's doing, why you were treating him as bad as you were. I know that it wasn't all the drug, but it was mostly that. This may change how he feels, but don't count on it fixing everything for you.

Even when I tell him this, you are going to have to work to get him back, because you might not see it as cheating because as far as you were aware, Will was dead; but look at all the times he had to see you with Paul, and I think that Dr. Rolf might have seen to that Will saw all your activities together, even intimate ones.

To Will you have been cheating on him for almost three years, most of it physical. You left him over one time. Imagine how he feels after seeing you and Paul together for years, how much that has hurt him, the emotions he will have to get past to even think about letting you back into his life, much less being with you."

Sonny, "How am I going to make Will understand? It's not like I can say, hey go have lots of sex with some other guy; that would kill me, but it's what I deserve, isn't it? I can't stand the idea of seeing him with someone else and knowing that Will was having sex with them all the time. He had to see me do that because I was foolish enough to trust Paul and be with him when I thought I had lost Will. Even when I was with Paul, it never once compared to what it felt like when I was with Will, it was always so perfect with Will.

Will wouldn't use anyone like that anyway, he has always felt that you had to love someone to be with them. Why didn't I remember that when I heard that he had slept with Paul? Why didn't I think that there had to be something more? Did he drug Will, is that why Will slept with him? Did he take Will's choice away from him with something like roofies?"

T looks at Templer before he answers Sonny, Templer gives a slow nod, which T knows means to give a very basic answer without giving any real information they have on Paul, they don't to take the chance that anything could get back to Paul and the others before they are ready to charge him with all the crimes that he committed.

T, "We are considering that possibility at the moment."

Sonny, "Which means that if he did, between the drugs and the tumor, Will couldn't have done anything to stop him. The drugs alone would have taken away his ability to refuse. That means if he did drug Will, and they had sex, it was rape.

Oh my god, I think I am going to be sick. He did all this to get what he wanted, me. Why? Why did he do to us? What made him to decide that he had to have me back just then? Oh god, it was because he thought he was might not be able to pitch anymore, that his career might be over, wasn't it?

For years, I defended that man. He came to Salem and took over Will's life, and we all let him. I want him to feel all the pain that Will felt, what he put Will through. The way it sounds is that Will was an obstacle in his plan, so he had to get him out of the way.

The tumor would explain all his other behavior though wouldn't it, so he couldn't be held responsible, he wouldn't have been able to understand what he was doing, whether it was right or wrong, he must have been so scared. The doctors that were treating him, could they pinpoint when it started to grow?"

T, "They believe that it started to grow around the beginning of November 2014, but obviously they are going through the records that Dr. Rolf had, to see if he had investigated the tumor, and its causes."

Sonny says to T, "I know that you want your cousin Seb to have a chance to be with Will, you said so on the message, but I just can't stand by and let Seb just go for Will without trying to get him back. Why do you want him to be with Will so much? What makes him so special, tell me please."

T, "Well, Sonny, about 10 years ago, I was talking to my 11-year-old cousin about my best friend, and he asked me all about my friend, and I told him all about Will. I can remember Seb saying that he sounded great, and so I showed him a picture of the two of us, and I swear Seb fell then and there.

His dad had walked in while we were talking, and he saw Seb's reaction to Will, and he knew then that Seb was gay. Seb was still this shy sweet boy, who had his first crush, it was on an older gorgeous blond boy, so his dad didn't mind.

He had heard about Will from my mother, and knew Will was a good kid, that if Seb ever got up the nerve to contact him, that Will would be kind to him and let him down easy; and that at that time, Will was straight so he had nothing to worry about.

Seb's crush never went away though, and when he moved to Paris with his mom after she and Uncle Sandor divorced, he had turned into a tall good looking young kid, and he had heard that Will had come out and that he had a steady boyfriend that he soon married. Well, let's say that he mended his broken heart many times in Paris.

He never forgot Will though, he always asked about him whenever we spoke. I remember the day we thought Will was killed, I called him on the computer heartbroken, and broke down when I was trying to tell him about Will, I couldn't get the words out.

He knew Will and I were the best of friends, he thought something had happened to my parents, he told me to call Will; he knew that Will would drop everything right away and come over for me. I managed to tell him that it was Will who was gone, and I saw his face just drop completely, and his eyes filled with tears.

We cried together for Will. Even though he had never actually met Will, he really cared for him. He was the first one that I told when I joined the FBI academy, he said he knew why I was doing it. I couldn't save my best friend, so I was going to save as many as I could in Will's memory, and he was right. That was my reason for joining, I wanted to prevent someone else from losing their best friend to a psycho like Ben.

He is a great guy, he has gotten past his bratty party ways, and he is now in Europe for a year as an international business student going to first Oxford and then a semester at the Sorbonne. He is visiting his stepmother to be's relatives in Switzerland. She adores Seb and the feeling is mutual. Guess who my Uncle Sandor is marrying?"

Sonny gets a feeling of dread in his stomach, he looks at T and says, "Please tell me it's not his Aunt Billie? It is, isn't it. Oh my god, Will thinks the word of his Aunt Billie, you said she adores Seb and knows about his crush on Will.

She is going to want to see Will with your cousin. She knows him and loves him, and I'm sure that she has heard all about me from Sami and Lucas. After the past three years, they hate me, and I can't blame them. I broke Will's heart, they aren't going to want me to try and get back together with Will.

Well, I knew even before I found this out that it was going to be an uphill battle, but I am willing to fight for Will. It just got a lot harder. My family doesn't want me with him, his family doesn't want me with him, but you know what? All that matters is if Will wants to be with me, because I definitely want to be with him.

I know that he still cares. He is angry with me, but I can get past that, I hope. I need to show everyone that Will and I do belong together. The first thing I can do is by standing up for him to anyone who tries to put him down when they hear that I have broken up with Paul, you know that the blame for that action is going to land on Will, even though I haven't even seen him yet?

When I think back on that year, now it feels like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. We know now that Paul was drugging me and most of our family members, but that doesn't explain the others who treated Will like garbage.

I guess that it could be possible that a few outside the immediate families could have been sharing either the sports drinks or the tea? However, the rest of the people who treated Will like garbage don't have that excuse. I can remember now some of the stuff that was said to Will.

They were ripping to pieces, and most of the people themselves at some point were after doing things that were ten times worse than Will may have done? What gave them that right, who made them judge, jury and executioner?

I wish that there was some way to show them all that they are huge hypocrites, to do it publicly to get the point across. I want them to feel the hurt and humiliation that Will went through. I don't care if I have known these people forever, or if they are family members of mine. I should do up something listing all their sins, and past affairs, and see how they like having the tables turned on them.

They would never expect it to come from "Perfect Sonny" who they know is too nice and doesn't like anyone to be mad at him, he would never do something like this. That Sonny is gone, I don't want to be a complete bastard, but I want to show them that can't hurt the person I love most in this world and get away with it."

Sonny looks at Templer and says, "Would it be possible for me to get copies of all the clips of the dear citizens of Salem, and their treatment of Will during that time, including any of me? I don't deserve to exempt from the punishment, and they can't say anything if I put myself in there, can they?

I can dig up all the secrets they don't want exposed, and let just a little bit of each secret out, to let them know what it feels like. Let's see how they treat each other when they are the ones on the hot seat."

Templer looks at T, and they say sure. T gets a wicked gleam in his eye, and asks Sonny a question.

T, "Sonny, are you sure that you really want to do this? Cause if you are, there is going to be a new independent film festival that is going to be taking place in Salem in less than three months' time. You could premiere your little payback film there, but once it is out there, you can't take it back.

You should check with a lawyer, but not your father obviously, to see if there would be any way that you could do this without being sued. Obviously, you can post clips of yourself without permission, but find out if you could do this without you getting sued for defamation, and not be killed by the dear people of Salem.

I would think if you had the faces are blurred enough not to be instantly recognizable, with perhaps a number on their heads, and then list whatever secret you are going to tell about that person with the matching number. Well, the people whose secrets you list would know it was them, and most of the other people would probably have an idea who you are talking about.

It would cause a lot of speculation with people gossiping about each other without anything being said outright, but a lot of people would be under some uncomfortable scrutiny. It wouldn't be as bad as what Will went through, but it would give them a small taste of what he felt when they turned on him. It would be a big old bitch slap in their faces, without actually naming names. Revenge done in style."

Templer says it sounds like proper payback but it is Sonny's decision, is he ready to deal with how people would treat him if they figure out it was him. Sonny says yes, and asks for the clips as soon as possible. He is going to be busy. He tells Templer, "It's amazing what you hear in a coffeeshop and a nightclub. T can confirm that."

T, "Sonny, we are going to have to find some place that is safe for you and away from the others, especially their attitudes because of them most likely being drugged, we believe that they might try to grab you and bring you back to Salem by force.

I am kicking myself for this idea, but I am going to ask Carrie and Austin if they can put you up until it is safe for you to come back to Salem. Right now, until we know the extent of the drugging in Salem, you won't know who is being controlled by Paul.

We will explain that you were the main target of the drugging, and that since you have been away from the effects of the drug that you are back to yourself, and that you have been in counselling to figure out why you had been acting the way you were and why you treated Will as you did.

This may make them more sympathetic towards you, and they may be able to help get this information to Sami, Lucas and Will. It may get rid of some of the hatred that they will most likely be harboring towards you.

Even if Carrie and Austin become friendly with you, don't expect that they still won't be angry with you. Even if you weren't completely responsible for your actions, Will was still incredibly hurt. However, remember that you have never met them before, so they won't have any real memories of you unlike Lucas and Sami. You can let them get to know the real you, not the horrible person that they are picturing you as from everything that have heard. You can use this in your fight for Will. They are very important to Will, and he trusts their judgement and advice. It may make Will more willing to listen to you if they are on your side.

Before that creep came into the picture, you were a pretty good guy who really seemed to care about Will. I think that's why I had such a problem with you when you changed so drastically after Ball Boy showed up.

I was so mad when my best friend started getting hurt, and no one wanted to help him, even his family. I wanted to kick all of you for the way Will was being treated, but it seemed like no one cared, that Will didn't matter to anyone anymore except me.

It was the reason that I turned my back on Salem after his funeral and never looked back. My parents come to visit me now, they know they won't get me back there. They weren't in Salem during that time, Dad was on a year long contract in Sweden and Mom had gone with him.

When they came back after I had left Salem and found out everything that had happened to Will, they wanted to smack down so many people who smugly told what Will had turned out like, and that they had made sure that he knew what they all thought about him. I heard from Dad that he had to restrain Mom from bitch slapping the person who told them. Mom and Dad thought of Will as a second son.

However, I am still on Team Seb, you are my friend, but he is my family. I just want Will to be happy though, so if you are his choice in the end, I will support the two of you."

T calls his Uncle Sandor to ask him to get Carrie and Austin's number from Billie. He is confused but calls Billie and tells her that he needs her brother Austin's home number for T. She is curious but figures that it has to do with Will. She gives it to him and he calls T back with the number.

Sandor asks T what is going on? T says that he will call his uncle back with an explanation in a bit after he speaks to Carrie and Austin.

T calls the number he was given, and Austin answers the phone. T says hi to Austin and asks him if Carrie is available as well. Austin says she is and calls her into the living room, Austin asks if they have heard anything from the aircraft carrier today, T says not yet.

He tells them that they are some new and startling developments in what happened to Will, more specifically why the most important people from before may have treated him the way they did. They ask him what is going on, and T informs them that they have discovered that Paul was drugging at least one person if not multiple people to be loyal to him and to treat Will like he was trash and to make go out of their way to hurt him.

They are shocked and angry, and they ask how the FBI knows this. T says this is where it gets sticky. He lets them know that Sonny had decided after the second day at the trauma center that he was still in love with Will, and that he wanted to get back with him. He tells them that is when the truth started to come out.

He tells them about the heated confrontation that Sonny had after the Salem group watched the video clips included in the divorce package. Sonny told Paul and the others that he was determined that he was going to try and win Will back, and then he broke off his engagement with Paul right away.

He said that he had no intention of signing the divorce papers, that when Sonny said this, Paul lost it, told Sonny that he was confused, that they were still engaged and demanded that Sonny sign the divorce papers right away so that they could reschedule their wedding.

Sonny refused, and Paul grabbed him and shook him so hard that he left two huge bruises on Sonny that are still there. Sonny got out of there after that and contacted the FBI. T explained that after speaking to Sonny and making sure that he was not going back to the other group that T's boss went to get Sonny's belongings; and while there was able to record Paul freaking out, and not realizing that he had admitted to everyone that he had come to Salem to break up Sonny and Will.

Since that time Sonny had been away from the group, and that he had been drug tested the first night because when no one else in the group seemed to have any problem with Paul's actions that Templer figured that something had to be going on with them; and that they were all showing an unnatural hatred for Will, even Marlena.

His boss thought something was strange, so he asked Sonny if they could test him. T said that they could see Sonny changing as the days passed, and he was becoming the old Sonny that T knew; the drug was leaving his system and his mind was becoming clear once again.

T said that Sonny was also seeing a therapist every day since he left the group, and that he realized that he was responsible for a lot of what went wrong with his marriage. He wanted to try and make it up to Will.

T told them about the drug test results, they showed that Sonny had been dosed daily for the past three years, and what the drug did to the person taking it. He also told them about the conversation that Sonny had just had with the others still in Memphis.

He mentioned how the group were acting and what they had said, especially Paul who threatened that if he couldn't have Sonny, that Will wouldn't live long enough to be with Sonny, that Paul would make sure of that. He also told them that none of the others with Paul had a problem with Paul had just said, in fact, that they seemed to agree with Paul.

He tells them that when Sonny called John on it, that John had totally brushed it off, saying that Paul was just upset because of all the stress they were under, that if Will hadn't been alive that there wouldn't be any trouble. Carrie and Austin stare at each other in shock at T's last comment, they say surely Sonny misunderstood what was said, but T says that the call was on speaker and that he and Templer heard it as well, and it was also recorded as a precaution.

He tells them that they don't believe it is safe for Sonny to stay in Memphis, and definitely not to go back to Salem; so that they have to find somewhere safe for him to stay until the FBI has all the proof they need to finish with the cases they are working on.

He mentions a further investigation because of the drug test results. He asks if it would be possible for Sonny to stay with them, because no one would look for Sonny with Will's closest relatives. They are completely shocked when they hear this, and ask if they can call him back with an answer shortly.

They let him know that they have to talk to Sami and Lucas and see how they feel about this. They want to know if they can mention the drugging to them, they admit that it might make them more agreeable to having Sonny around once Will comes there to start his recuperation.

T asks his boss Templer for permission to let Carrie and Austin fill Sami and Lucas in on what has been happening. He agrees but tells to make sure that everyone knows that they cannot talk about with anyone in Memphis or back in Salem. They need to keep this information as confidential as possible.

They agree and tell T that if Sami and Lucas are somewhat agreeable, that they will let Sonny stay with them for the time being. They warn that Sonny will have to work to gain back the trust that they all had in him, and that they are hoping that Will makes the best choice for himself, whether that is Sonny or not. Sonny is not happy to hear this, but he knew beforehand that he had a lot of bridges to rebuild with Will and his family.

They tell T that they are going to contact Sami and Lucas now to get an update on Will, and tell them the latest information, and try to get them agree to let Sonny be around Will when the time comes.


	9. Chapter 9

To all my reviewers, who have been so kind, thanks so much for your comments, I really do appreciate everything you had to say, especially this is my first story. I am still learning the way I want to phrase things, and to do the characters justice. I appreciate the input, and I enjoy your take on how you see the story as it goes along.

To my anonymous guest, thank you for your comments, I cannot PM you as a guest, so I just wanted to address a couple of points. I am still on the fence as to who will end up with Will, I have ideas for both couples, but I haven't decided to who will win Will's heart.

In your opinion and I am sure in many others, sometimes mine, Sonny doesn't deserve Will, but people can be redeemed sometimes. Not sure if Sonny will get Will's heart back yet, the story is not yet finished. If that disappoints you enough to stop reading, I am sorry, but I hope you find a story more to your liking.

Actually, Sonny is doing something similar to Seb not identical, whereas Seb is showing Salem's hypocrisy, Sonny is going for revenge for Will, there is a difference. I am sorry that you think that is stupid, but while both would be shown at the film festival, their results would be different. I think that anyone helping Will is a good idea, more defenders in his corner the better.

As to where the story is going, I can't give away the end right away, I have a plan, I just haven't put it out there yet.

Willing it to Be Chapter 9

Sami and Lucas are relaxing in the games room on the aircraft carrier with Brian, they can finally breathe, Will's last surgery was this morning, and he got through it. He made it through all his surgeries, though the first one was touch and go.

They almost lost him several times, but each time they got him back. He was fighting to live. Once the first surgery was over, they waited a couple of days, before they performed the rest of the surgeries. The rest were less invasive on his body, and they were able to safely remove all the implants in his body.

They also removed the lesions that had grown near each implant, Will's body was rejecting the implants already on its own, so it made it easier to remove them. To give his body a chance to heal, Colonel Daxon and his team have decided to place Will in a medically induced coma for the next week or so.

They believe that this will allow all the areas affected to start re-growing tissue and muscle where the implants had been placed. The hardest ones had been where the computer storage devices had been placed in his brain because they had been attached to pathways.

They cannot be sure what will happen once Will wakes up, if he will still retain the abilities and information that the computer system had given him or if they will be gone. They will then be able to check and see if he has suffered any damage from the tumor and the chip it was attached to, lesions and implants being removed from his brain.

The doctors have also documented what that first chip had been for, how long it was there, and how it had affected him, that it was being used to torture if not outright kill him. They could tell that it had been there at least a year longer than the other because of the regrowth around the implant.

Whoever controlled that chip was extremely sadistic, it had been fired so many times that there were burn marks from all the sparking. They are passing on all the information as the surgeries take place, and all evidence is being made ready to be used in court.

They are hoping that when he comes out of the induced coma, that he will not be suffering from any deficits; and once they know for sure, they can start planning his rehabilitation schedule. They have been speaking already to Brittany Lopez-Pierce, the physical therapist who has family has selected to work with him.

At first, they had said that they would rather Will work with their PT, but have since realized that Ms. Lopez-Pierce is more than qualified, and that since she is close to Will's own age, that he may feel more comfortable with her.

Her bubbly personality and her gentle persistence will work quite well in Will's case. After being put through hell the past couple of years by Dr. Rolf and his assistants, he may not feel comfortable around the military personnel who are quite regimented in their routines.

Their PT is quite formal and does not go out of his way to be friendly to the patients, he is there to help them, not be their friend. This approach will not work with someone like Will who spent quite a long time by himself, and needs to be around social people.

Brittany will help Will become comfortable around people again as she is so friendly and open. She also has an unique aspect to her therapy plan, she normally incorporates dance into her program for her patients as it helps with their stability and balance. It will let Will work his muscles without overexertion. It will help him feel more comfortable when he can move more gracefully, and it will attract people's attention when he walks confidently into a room.

Brian has been a godsend to them. He was able to speak to the medical team, and then explain everything so that Sami and Lucas were comfortable with what was happening to their son. He has helped them stay sane during the last week, they have come to like him very much, and are glad that Will has such a good friend.

They have their son back, but he has been unconscious for most of that, and now it will be at least another week before they can talk to him. They have been able to look at him through the observation bay window, but have not been able to go into his room. The medical team has been trying to keep his room as sterile as possible between surgeries, to keep away any chance of infection which could threaten his weakened body.

He has been on constant IVs even during the surgeries, they have been building him back up, and he is responding to everything the medical team has done. He is getting better by the day. Sami and Lucas have been thanking God every day for the miracle he gave them.

Sami and Lucas have been in touch with Carrie and Austin after each surgery, updating them on what is happening to Will, how he is doing, and Carrie has been letting Billie know what is going on. It has been exhausting but it has been worth it. They have their son back, he has made it through all the surgeries and he is going to make it, they know this in their hearts.

Yes, it will take a good while to get him back on his feet, but they can deal with that. Just a little over two weeks ago, they still thought their son was gone forever, and now they have him alive and on his way to being well.

Sami has also been in touch T almost every day, letting him know how things are going, and Brian has been helping the medical team document everything for the FBI in their cases against Dr. Rolf and Stefano.

The cases are coming together, and they know that the evidence they have gotten here will ensure that once they find the good doctor, they will be able to convict him, hopefully for life. They believe that he will have done something to enable his return, he's done it before when everyone thought he was dead.

On the off chance that he is legitimately dead, they are going to try him posthumously as well when they try Stefano. Either way they have found Rolf's bank accounts, and have seized his assets, they are going to ask during trial that upon conviction, that the majority of his illegal assets be turned over to Will Horton for his pain and suffering, after being forced to be a living test subject and having been experimented on continuously.

The AG lawyers had wanted to give it all to Will, but T suggested that they give Will a sizable portion of the assets but that the rest be turned over to the funds that Will has chosen. T figures that it will be poetic justice to have the proceeds of crime used to help the family members of law enforcement officers and agents, and to protect the officers and agents themselves from criminals trying to hurt them. The idea of having all the money going to help people rather than create trouble is the perfect revenge for Rolf and Stefano since they tortured people physically and mentally for decades.

Sami and Lucas are finally relaxed enough now to enjoy their meals and coffee. Lucas is now over the strong urge to drink. He has been helped by the treatment program that is offered on board. By the time Will wakes up, he won't have to see his dad longing for a drink, the urge will never go away, but he is now a recovering alcoholic again.

Being on the ship has really helped Lucas because he couldn't run to the nearest bar or liquor store when he started to get shaky or his worry over Will became too much. Sami was great too, she supported him without telling him that he had done this to himself, she held him when he thought he was going to crawl out of his skin. He is now clean and sober, for the past seven days.

She had done more by being there than his family back in Salem. She got in his face and stayed there. She didn't cry for him or feel bad and then do nothing, only saying how bad that she felt over his drinking, but not fighting with him, leaving him alone because it was too hard to deal with. She pushed him to stop, to save his own life because he has children that need him, and that he was drinking himself to death.

She told him off when he said that he couldn't deal with the pain of Adrienne leaving him, and she said, so what? He had loved other people before, and that he will meet someone else and love them, but only if he saved his life by not drinking himself to death.

She wouldn't let him give up on himself, she reminded him that their son was fighting for his live in every one of the surgeries that he had to go through, if he wanted to feel sorry for someone, feel sorry for what Will went through the past two years.

It was the final verbal slap that he needed, and he decided that if Will could fight back from everything he had been through, then he could damn well make himself get sober and stay that way. He wanted to be able to help Will recover, and he couldn't do that from the bottom of a bottle.

He is so thankful for Sami's friendship, no matter what they have gone through, they will always be there for each other and for their kids. He and Sami have talked about him trying to be there for Johnny and Sydney when they need a dad, he would never try to take EJ's place, but he wants to be there for them. They are great kids and he wants them to know that they can count on him as much as Will and Allie can.

Once Will has been brought of the medical coma, they are going to call the kids and tell them the news. Not only is Will alive and getting better, but they are all going to be together when they go to Switzerland while Will recuperates from his surgeries. Sami is going to call Carrie with the good news and just as she goes to dial the number, Carrie's name flashes up on the screen.

Sami answers the phone and says, "Great timing, Sis, I was just going to call you. Will had his last surgery this morning. They are all finished. It took eight surgeries, but everything that monster put in him is now out. He can be free of all that. They placed him in a medical coma for a week or so just to give his body a chance to heal, isn't that great.

Carrie, "Oh, Sami, that's fantastic, you and Lucas must be so happy and relieved. I am so glad to hear that. I can't wait to tell Austin and Billie, they will be ecstatic. There's another reason I called though, Austin and I got some startling news a little while ago.

We knew what that bastard did to Will, but we have found out more shocking news, Sami, we think that he was dosing everyone in our family and Sonny's family as well."

Sami, "Carrie, you mean Rolf was drugging everyone in the two families, but why? What did he want them to do?"

Lucas and Brian look at Sami when they hear this, and both have a what the hell expression on their faces. Sami see this and decides to let everyone hear what Carrie is saying, otherwise they might think she misunderstood Carrie.

Carrie," Sami, I wasn't talking about Rolf, I am talking about Paul Narita!"

Sami, "Okay, Carrie, before you say anything else, let me put you on speaker."

Sami hits speaker mode and says, "Now what the hell did you just say? I think I must have misunderstood you."

Carrie say, "We just found out a little while ago, that Paul Narita might have been drugging both our family and Sonny's family also. Sonny has left the group in Memphis, he had realized that second day in the trauma center that he was still in love with Will, and could not be with Paul anymore. He had realized that he had contributed to their marriage problems, that it was not all Will.

They went back to the hotel, and Sonny mentioned that he needed to watch the clips that were part of the divorce papers. Sonny realized that he caused just as many problems as Will in their marriage, if not more. He knew that he had been treating Will so wrong, and that he was emotionally unfaithful to Will, and it was wrenching to watch the clips and see how miserable Will looked whenever he was spotted on the clips that were with the papers.

Apparently after all the clips were watched, the group saw the message that Will recorded for them and did not appreciate what Will had to say to them. They started being disrespectful to Will remarking how dare he speak to them like that, and Sonny lost his temper and went off on them.

He told them that he couldn't be with Paul any longer, that he was breaking the engagement and that actually he wouldn't be part of Paul's life even as a friend, because if he was lucky enough to Will back, that he wouldn't do that to Will, knowing that Will would not be comfortable with him spending time with an ex who he had almost married.

After he said this, Paul tried to force him to sign the divorce papers, and when Sonny refused, he grabbed Sonny and shook him so hard that Sonny still has the bruises. He did this in front of John, Marlena and Sonny's parents.

John and Justin did pull Paul off Sonny, but Paul was ranting about not losing Sonny to that little, well Sonny knew that Paul meant Will, so he grabbed everything close at hand including the divorce papers, and took off.

He checked into another hotel, called T and the head agent, they came to his hotel, and he told them what happened. He was afraid that Paul would somehow try to get to Will. Once they saw the bruises, Templer, I think that's his name, went to the other hotel and asked for Sonny's things. While he was there, he recorded Paul ranting that he wasn't going to lose Sonny after coming to town to break him and Will up.

Templer couldn't understand why none of the parents were reacting to what Paul had just said in front of them, that they were so unusually loyal to Paul and how they were blaming everything on Will. He came back to Sonny's hotel and asked some questions about if anyone 's habits had changed since Paul came to town, and Sonny told about a sports drink and tea blend that all of the people in both immediate families were now using.

Templer asked if Sonny was using either, and Sonny admitted that he was using at least one each day, sometimes both. Templer then asked Sonny if they could test his blood and take hair samples. Sonny was confused but agreed, he told them that he had some of the tea blend and the sports drink with him, and if they wanted that they could test them as well. It took several days to get the results back, and they got their answers today.

Sonny was meeting with T and Templer to get the results when his mother called and went nuts, seriously full on him telling him that he had come back and take care of his fiancé, and that they were going back to Salem. He told everyone, she had put him on speaker so that they could all convince him to come back to them, that he was no longer with Paul.

That they all knew that he wasn't with Paul anymore, he had broken up with him in front of them, they saw what Paul had done and he wondered what would Paul have done to him if they were alone. That Paul needed help, that he wasn't coming back to Salem with them.

He told them that since he had left them, that he had been speaking to a therapist every day, and realizing that he had still had feelings for Paul when he got together with Will, that he hadn't been honest, that he had hurt Will. That he had been a crap boyfriend and husband, but he is going to make up for it, if he can.

He realized just how much he had screwed up in their marriage as well, that he had done things deliberately to hurt Will after the cheating, but he has realized that Will is the love of his life, he had never had closure with Paul, and that was what caused him to question his feelings, however he had gotten the closure he needed while they thought Will was dead, and he now knows that it is Will that is the love of his life.

But now he knows that while he did love Paul once, he doesn't anymore and that they won't be together anymore. Paul freaked out and ordered Sonny to come back, they were going back to Salem and that Sonny was going to sign the divorce papers. They were rescheduling their wedding and that they would get Victor to get the divorce pushed through and they would be married at the first possible chance.

Of course, Sonny told them all that this was not happening, he wasn't coming back, and he wasn't going to marry Paul, that he was going to do his best to get Will back in his life. He said that he knows he is going to have to fight an uphill battle to win Will's heart again.

I am not sure if I am getting this all right, but I was in such shock when T told us, so this is what I remember the most out of what was said during that conversation. I am sure that T can clear up any details I left out or fooled up. Anyway, here is the rest of what I can remember him saying.

Apparently, Sonny reminded Marlena about Will's journal, I'm not sure what that is all about, about Will being suicidal? Please tell me that he was being dramatic, that this is not true. They couldn't have pushed him that far without realizing, could they?

He asked Marlena what would they had done if Will had killed himself and they later found about the tumor, how would they have dealt with the guilt of not having been there for Will? How would they ever be able to recover? Sonny told Marlena that he never would have, that would have been the end for him, for sure, he would never have been able to live with himself.

He also made it quite clear to his parents that he had enough of their attitude towards Will when he said to his parents about not letting them treat Will bad ever again. He mentioned that even though you guys had reservations, once you realized how much Will loved him, that you were great to him, not just in front of Will, and that you never trashed him when Will wasn't there. From that comment, I am guessing that Justin and Adrienne have said some nasty stuff to Will.

Sonny told Paul that he wanted nothing to do with him, he didn't trust him, and he wondered just how much Paul had lied to him, that at that point he wished that he had never met Paul, and if Paul kept it up, when he and hopefully Will came back to Salem, that he would get a restraining order to keep Paul away.

Paul freaked out again, and said that if he couldn't have Sonny, he would not let Will live long enough to be with Sonny, he would make sure of it. Paul had a real meltdown, and had to be sedated. After that happened, John asked Sonny if he was happy, that he caused Paul to have a breakdown, and then he tried to guilt Sonny into coming back.

Sonny said no he wasn't coming back but that Paul needed help, and then he asked why everyone was ignoring that Paul was becoming violent, and that he had said that he would get rid of Will before he would let Sonny be with him.

John told him that Paul was a gentle giant or some such nonsense, and that he would never hurt anyone. He then said that it was Will's fault for trying to ruin Paul's life by taking Sonny away from Paul, and that if Sonny came back and showed Paul that he was committed to him that everything would be fine.

But the weirdest thing is that Marlena, Justin and Adrienne agreed with him. They couldn't or didn't seem to care that Paul threatened Will's life because Sonny wants to be with him. They didn't seem to care about Will at all. Apparently, none of them seemed to be in a rational state of mind.

Templer and T were with Sonny at the time, they heard everything because Sonny had put his phone on speaker as well. They also recorded the call. Sonny said that he would contact them when he was ready, and that he didn't know when he would be back in Salem.

He was totally freaked out. After he talked to the others, he knew that something had to be going on because none of the others were rational, they couldn't be the way they were agreeing with John and not freaking out at Paul's threatening words and actions towards Will.

He asked what had shown up in the sport drink and tea blend, like I said earlier, he had brought some with him on the trip because he wasn't sure that he could get them in Memphis and he didn't want to have to do without them.

Templer had them tested, they both contained low doses of a drug that makes a person susceptible to suggestion and loyal to whoever is drugging them once they tell them how they want them to behave. In this case they figure that he suggested that everyone would be loyal to him and made everyone dislike and treat Will badly.

By the behavior of the others, they think he must have upped the amounts they were getting once Sonny left, because they were still sensible if very arrogant when they met at the trauma center."

Sami and Lucas agree that while they were being annoying at the trauma center, they did seem to be concerned about Will, and what was happening to him, even though they were being pushy about it.

Carrie continues, "He wanted to take Will's husband and he succeeded at least a while, it seems he decided that he would make Will miserable enough that he would not want to be around any longer. He almost succeeded.

Since Sonny had stopped the tea and the sport drink, he has is back to the guy he was before Paul came to town, since the drugs are now out of his system. T has vouched for him, and they now know it's not safe for Sonny to go back to Salem or to stay in Memphis.

Sonny plans to continue his therapy, because he wants to make sure that he is the best man that he can be for Will, if Will takes him back. He is prepared to fight for Will, to prove to Will that he is Sonny's number one choice, the only one he has in his heart.

He knows that T has set it up so that Seb will get a chance to meet Will, and try to win him over. He knows that he just can't walk back in and expect that Will forgive him, that he will have to work for it, and he will have to compete for Will.

T says that Sonny sees this as a good thing, because it will give Sonny the chance to show Will that he knows he would be lucky if Will picks him. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Will, and he is willing to do whatever he can to show Will how much he loves him, and to make up for what happened in the past and what he did to Will.

He was sick when he realized that it was someone from his past that had done so many horrible things to Will, just because he thought he deserved Sonny. He figures that Paul see Sonny as some sort of consolation prize for losing his career. Sonny hates that Will had to go through all that because of Paul thinking he had the right to do whatever he wanted to get what he thought he deserved.

He is determined to make sure that Paul pays for what he has done to Will, and he doesn't know anything about the charges that Paul will be facing. He wants nothing to do with Paul, he never wants to see him again. Sonny is afraid that he will try to hurt him if Paul tries to do anything to Will ever again.

He knows that most likely Will was drugged, and that Paul took advantage of him. T and Templer are keeping quiet on what actually happened until the charges are filed on Paul.

Also, apparently Sonny is getting ready a little payback for everyone who hurt Will that year, and he has included himself in the project he has planned for the film festival, he said he deserves the humiliation after what he did to Will, he isn't trying to make himself seem blameless.

At least he is willing to face that he does deserve some punishment for what happened. Isn't it funny that he and Billie had similar ideas of how to pay back the dear people in Salem for their arrogance in the way they treated Will. To be honest, though I think that Sonny is going to hit people where it hurt even more than the excellent plan Billie came up with.

Let's say that a lot of people are not going to be wanting to show their faces out in public for a good while after the festival. Where as the other project will show the good citizens of Salem as hypocrites, Sonny plans to take it a little further from what I can understand.

He plans to show peoples' deep dark secrets, not everything mind you but enough that people will know or have an idea of what happened by the portion that he is planning to put out there; he is going to blur their faces, not completely though, people will be able to make a good guess who the information is about.

He feels that they deserve to feel how Will did, he said let's see how they like their secrets being revealed, and the public scorn and humiliation they will be facing. He said why should they be allowed to judge Will when they have been so much worse.

T just called us, he explained the facts and then asked if we could offer Sonny somewhere to stay until everything is taken care, they know the last place that the others would look for Sonny would be with us. We told them that we would let them know but that it would be up to you. We wouldn't go against your wishes, but we would explain the situation to you and see what you had to say.

They want to keep Sonny safe until they can see exactly how many people were affected by the drugs, and who was really just being awful to Will. They don't know who Sonny would be able to trust in Salem until they get the answers. They have a plan in place to be able to get everyone tested at once, without arousing suspicion.

T said the plan was based on something he and Will had come up with when they were teenagers, based on a story Will wrote. Apparently, he and T were the only ones who ever saw it, so no one would recognize the idea.

It was before he started letting anyone know that he liked to write, so no one would know that what they are going to do is fake. T said that you will enjoy it when you see what happens in Salem. No one will get hurt, maybe only their dignity.

So, back to the idea about Sonny coming here, what do you think? Are you agreeable or will I tell them no?"

Sami and Lucas looked at each other, and Brian could see the indecision on their faces. They want to help Sonny, but they are still so mad at how much he had hurt their son. They don't want to give him a chance to get close to Will again, and then end up hurting him even worse.

Brian looks at them and speaks up, "Can I suggest something, if you don't mind? Obviously for Sonny's safety, he needs somewhere to stay that he won't be immediately tracked to, and T's suggestion is smart. No one would ever expect Will's relatives to let Sonny stay with them.

Everyone thinks that you would want to kill him for how Will ended up hurt, especially at this moment in time. I know that you don't want him in any danger, because you always treated him well when they were together, but now you don't want to make it too easy for him. Let him know how you really feel and that you will be watching him closely.

Let him stay but make sure that he knows that when Will gets there, once he is ready to interact with Sonny, if he even wants to at that point; that there will always be someone with Sonny and Will. That way Sonny can't push Will to forgive him, or to try and play on his emotions; make it almost seem like they have a chaperone at all times.

If Sonny is serious about getting back with Will, he will have to deal with all the rules that are set down. Make him realize that Will is precious to his whole family and remind him that there are other people who are interested; and that he does have to do the work he needs to do if he wants to try and get back with Will.

I'll volunteer, I am Sonny would love having to try and romance Will with me in the middle, talk about awkward. I'm sure T would be willing to take a shift or two, and he will make sure that Seb gets equal time with Will.

Even if they never date, I think Seb could be a good friend to Will, and he and his friends are definitely going to be helping Will shine like he should, isn't that what you told us you said to Seb in that call, that you want to see Will walk into a room and own it. Right now, Will is still shy, but I think with the right coaching to help him become more self-confident, that he will start to stand out the way he should.

Let the fashion crew as you were calling them, let them take Will out shopping for new clothes and show just how good he looks and how they can make him look even better, and make him see himself as the gorgeous sexy guy he is. Because he is, you know. I know that they intend to make eyes pop and jaws drop in Salem when they see Will for the first time again when he comes back for the festival premiere. They want to take him to the gay club, and make sure that Sonny sees every guy in the club go wild for Will.

The funny thing is that Will was hot before, but he never realized when someone was hitting on him. He was so into Sonny, that the guys could have stripped naked and danced the cha cha, and he would never have noticed. Seb's friends want to help Will be as self-confident as possible. With his looks, personality, brains and the self confidence to back it up, Will can pick whoever he wants, the guys will be lining up for a chance with him.

To be honest, even though he said he wanted the divorce, I believe, no, I know that it was from the pain of seeing all those clips time and again. If he finds out that Sonny's reactions were caused by him being drugged from day one of Paul being in Salem, I am sure it will make an enormous difference in how he feels.

I think though even if he takes Sonny back, he should make him earn it. There's nothing wrong with that. It's time that Sonny had to work for Will. Everyone, me included, had blinders on when it came to Sonny. He wasn't perfect, we just acted like he was, and that Will was lucky to have him. So not true.

We never realized how lucky Sonny was to have Will. For their whole relationship, he put up with an enormous amount of garbage from Sonny's mother that would have sent most people running, but he loved Sonny enough to put with that woman. If it had been me, I would have left and never come back.

She is a nightmare, oh, what was it T called her? Oh, now I remember, the Bitch-in-Law, most true nickname I have ever hear; and to top it off, she is one of the biggest hypocrites I have ever met. She thought I was so much better for Sonny because I was in med school. I thought Sonny was hot, but to be honest, I don't think even if we had gotten together, it would have ever lasted. I was attracted to the image of Sonny, but Will saw the real Sonny and he really loved him.

So, in my opinion, let Sonny stay but don't make it easy on him. Make him earn back the friendship and respect he got so easily the last time. Sonny is saying he is willing to earn Will's love back, well, make him prove it. "

Sami smirks at Brian, "I like the way you think, are you sure that won't go after Will, he already likes you as a friend, and you do like him, don't you? We like you, you would have that going for you."

Brian nods, "I do like him, but I know that I can't get involved in their relationship, I did enough damage last time. I have two really good friends now in Will and T, I don't want to risk it on something that would probably never go anywhere.

Will might like me, but he loves Sonny, he is just so hurt and angry right now. That madman wanted Will loyal only to him, so he made Will see how little he really meant to anyone in Salem. He told me it was like once he died, he ceased to exist. No one seemed to remember him or miss him.

He felt like he had no value because he saw everyone go on with their lives, how he never had any impact on even one person in Salem. He said he just blipped out of existence, and no one seemed to notice that a part of their lives was gone, or to be honest, to really care either.

Sonny just went on with his life, and then he began to date the person who had destroyed Will's life with a smile and laugh. Sonny honestly believed that Will would have no problem with him moving on with Paul. He said when he heard Sonny say that, it was like Sonny reached into his chest and tore out his beating heart and then stomped it to pieces.

He hurts when he thinks of Sonny and he wants Sonny to hurt as much as he does. He still has the biggest heart, but he is trying to hide it beneath anger and bitterness. I hope that he doesn't do anything he would regret. You know that if he started dating and sleeping with Seb, it would make him feel good in the moment, but he would hate himself afterward, especially for hurting someone else.

He told me and T that he doesn't believe in relationships anymore, not after the marriage merry go round in Salem, especially after he took a ride on it and was thrown off. He says that he will settle for hookups, that way he can't get his heart broken anymore, but in the end, that would destroy Will. He is not the kind of guy who can go from bed to bed, and not regret it.

Sure, go to a club, dance, flirt and even make out a bit, but he won't be able to handle having meaningless sex all the time, it's just not the way he is built. Not that I am saying that he shouldn't make Sonny suffer a bit.

Let Sonny see other guys want Will, let him watch them try to get him to go home or even to the back room with them, let Sonny realize that Will is sexy and desirable, that he is not Will's only option. Let him know that Will could have anyone that he wants, and if he chooses Sonny, that Sonny should be damn grateful.

I know that Will wouldn't want to hear this, but he needs to work out his feelings for Sonny first. From what I have heard, Seb is a good guy who really likes Will, and Will would hate himself if he ended hurting Seb by using him to get back at Sonny.

If he doesn't work them out, then he could end with someone but would always be drawn back to Sonny and it would happen all over again, from the lack of closure. The only difference is that Sonny wouldn't try to ruin the life of whoever Will got involved with, but everyone would end up hurt anyway.

An interesting side note, I heard that Seb and one of his friends are working on an idea that would show Sonny and everyone in Salem exactly how desirable Will is, especially Paul who is convinced that he is God's gift to gay men.

Ooh, some news in regard to that particular topic, I have been talking to some old friends recently; and found out while Sonny was in Paris after the funeral, Paul was sleeping with as many men as he could, but discreetly or so he thought, because he didn't want it getting back to Sonny when he came home.

He stopped when Sonny came back from Paris for good, but my understanding that he only did that to make Sonny believe that he was the love of Paul's life.

Apparently, Paul can't handle his liquor, and he unknowingly told one of my friends what he was up to, letting Sonny think that he was so madly in love with him, but he was out screwing around with every guy he could get to sleep with him. He wanted Sonny as his consolation prize, but he didn't want to give up having as much fun as he could while he wasn't tied down to Sonny.

Mind you this was after Will died, well you know what I mean; he wanted Sonny, but he wanted all the fun he was having too. He thought that he could have everything. Well, my friend had known Will and really liked him, and he figured that he wouldn't let Sonny know. He felt that Sonny deserved whatever he got, though I hope that he didn't get anything from Paul, only god knows if he was careful.

After how Will was treated, it's funny that Sonny believed with no problem that Will had cheated while the rest of the gay community in Salem couldn't believe it and they didn't believe it either. They knew that Will wouldn't cheat on his partner, they knew there had to be something more to the story.

They couldn't believe that Sonny never once tried to find out if there was something behind what happened. Now we know that Sonny was influenced to believe anything that Paul said by the drug, it is different, it puts a different slant on Sonny's actions at that time.

There are a lot of people who think that Sonny needed a lesson in reality because they could have shown him what Paul was up, he wasn't as discreet as he thought.

They are plenty of pictures of Paul having fun while he was so supposed to waiting so anxiously for Sonny to come home, letting everyone else thinking that he was so devoted to Sonny that he wouldn't even look at another man while he was out screwing every night.

He was supposed to be waiting for the love of his life to come back to him, but he was sleeping with as many men as he could manage; my friend was so disgusted that he compiled a list of names of the men that Paul was sleeping with, and photos of Paul with these men, and he is giving it to Seb to add to his documentary.

And not to be catty, from what I heard, he's not that great, if you know what I mean. He never ever had any repeat customers, once was more than enough, thank you very much. They said there couldn't be enough incentive to ever try him again, he was all talk and no action. I think his reputation as an athlete got him the attention, but he couldn't deliver the goods very well."

Sami and Lucas look at each other, then Brian, and crack up laughing. Carrie, on the other end of the call, can hardly breathe because she is laughing so hard. Eventually they all calm down until all you can hear is an occasional giggle.

Sami says, "That drug must really work on making people believe whatever they are told."

Brian, "After so many of the lovely citizens are stunned from the visual proof of their own hypocrisy, they are then going to be stunned by Paul's hypocrisy, and the knowledge that he is a real man-whore who tried to act like a saint; and that the person they treated like a whore was actually innocent, the victim of their beloved St. Paul and his twisted manipulations.

Back to my original story before I got distracted. Have you ever heard of Isabelle Wright, she is the editor of ? Kurt, who was once Seb's frenemy and now his good friend, before he ended up on Broadway worked as Isabelle's personal assistant. Isabelle trusts Kurt's judgement implicitly from what I have heard, and Kurt has asked Isabelle if she would like to write a truly heartwarming story to be put on the website, and possibly in the magazine itself.

It was a story about a family gaining their long lost and loved son, brother and nephew back; and when he gave her the bare details of what had happened, she was eager to write the story. She felt that Will's story needed to be told, that it would touch hearts everywhere, and let them know that miracles can still happen today, even if in an unexpected way.

She wanted to know more about Will, so she asked what they knew. They told so her a good bit without really going into detail and showed her a picture of the family. She saw his picture and was hooked. She saw him and right away, she thought that Will would be perfect for a new national spread they are doing.

She had been looking for the perfect all-American boy, one who just happened to be drop dead gorgeous as well. She said that Will was exactly the look they were going for, and he was a fresh face, they could introduce him as the new face of their campaign. It would be perfect, he would be the perfect look for what the designer had wanted, he had wanted the boy next door who everyone wanted.

Kurt had the feeling this would happen, actually he and Seb had hoped this would happen. See, they wanted to punch a hole in Paul's conviction that he was so superior to Will and make it clear that he had it so wrong. Paul was smug about the fact that he became a model and was somewhat successful at it. However, Paul never made it big, and never got any major campaigns or photo shoots.

Can you imagine how he will react to seeing Will on and possibly as well in the parent magazine? That he had been selected by the editor herself, to head a national campaign, that she wanted a new model for something so large.

Even if Will only does the one photo shoot for the campaign, there would be no way for Paul to ever top that. Also, can you imagine the confidence boost for Will, when all the girls and gay men are falling all over themselves to meet the new face of ? The sweet, adorable, and sexy man who they all want? It will drive Paul crazy to see the person that he tried to ruin was outshining him, that they were more successful than him without even trying, and them coming out on top better than ever.

I think that it would be great if we can get Will to agree to do this, it would be so amazing, and such a slap in the face to all those people who think they are so much better than Will, and the chance to see their faces when the pictures of Will looking fabulous are everywhere, especially if it was possible to have a billboard right in the middle of Salem. It would be the best and most subtle revenge ever."

Sami and Lucas grin at Brian and Sami says, "It sounds utterly fantastic, we have to meet Seb and Kurt, I love their style; and we agree totally, and we will mention it to Will. I am sure that he would be interested and flattered, but he would be shocked that they want him. He would ask them are they sure it's him they want. He has never seen just how good looking he is. When he looks in a mirror, he doesn't see what everyone else sees.

i know I am biased, but I think his beauty shines out from inside. He didn't see how the girls in school would go out of their way to get his attention, or try to get into a study group with him. When he worked at the Pub, he had all these regular customers who would come into just be served by him. "

Sami looks at Lucas, "What do you think, should we agree to Sonny staying with Carrie and Austin? It has to be a mutual decision, and while I have my reservations that he will use this chance to get back in Will's life. However, we can't let him be in danger by refusing to help him. No matter what, Will wouldn't want Sonny to be hurt, even if he is thinking that way right now. He would never forgive himself."

Lucas, "Well, if we know where he is, we can keep an eye on him and know what he is doing, and what he has planned to try and get Will back. I am still angry with him, for what happened, and how Will was hurt before the madman got him.

We always treated him better than his family ever treated Will, because we knew that it would hurt Will if we weren't willing to give him a chance. I want to kick his ass, but that wouldn't do anything but cause more trouble, especially now that we know that he was being manipulated as well.

Before this news, I would have said hell no to Sonny getting anywhere near Will but now, we owe it to Will to see he gets the chance to either reunite with Sonny or even more possibly or hopefully, to kick him to the curb. Like Brian said, he needs the chance to work out how he really feels about Sonny, more so now that we know that Paul was drugging Sonny to get him to behave how he wanted. We might not want to admit it, but Sonny was Paul's victim as well.

I want to see what Will wants, but we can't do that right now. Sonny needs to be safe, because if anything happened to him that we could have prevented, we would not forgive ourselves, and when he heard about it, Will wouldn't forgive us either.

The truth is that when things were good, Will was really happy. Whether they can get that back, I don't know. The truth is that we can't decide what Will would want, but we should make sure the options are available, so he can decide who or what he wants; and although we don't want to admit it, Sonny will be one of those options.

Will deserves to have all the information that's available, so that he can make the best decision for himself. Once he does, he can decide with a clear and open mind what he really wants. If he decides that he wants Sonny, we will make sure that Sonny truly works to get him back. We will make sure that Sonny knows that this is his last chance, and that he damn well better appreciate Will and treat him right this time.

I think we should say yes but with conditions, to let him know that we will be keeping an eye on him, and his behavior, and that if he starts pulling any of the same old garbage, that he will be out of there. What do you think, Sami, guys? Do you agree with this idea?"

They all say yes, and Carrie tells them that she will give T their answer, and the conditions that go along with them saying yes. She hangs up, and Sami, Lucas and Brian continue talking about what Sonny will face in Switzerland, and how they feel with the information they just heard.

Lucas continues, "Sonny doesn't only have to convince and win over Will, he has to convince all of us. Can you imagine what Austin will put him through? You know that Austin will make sure that Sonny knows exactly what will happen if he hurts Will again. He will be relentless in making sure that Will is happy and taken care of.

Austin told me that he felt like he had failed Will before, and when we thought Will had died, that a large part of him died with Will. He told me that the only thing that kept him gong then was Carrie and Robbie, and he said that now for the first time in two years he truly feels happy. He loves Carrie and Robbie, but he just couldn't get over losing Will. Even if Austin and I don't always agree, ok hardly ever agree on anything important, I know that he truly loves Will like a son, and would do anything for him.

I think we can count on Austin to keep Sonny in line and to make sure that he understands just how lucky he is to be getting a second chance to try and get Will back in his life. It's good that Sonny will have these reminders, so he won't slip back into his old mindset. Hopefully, without his parents whispering in his ears that he can do so much better than Will, that won't happen again.

I know that I loved Adrienne, I really did, but I could never understand why felt the way she did about Will, and I never understood why she acted the way she did towards him. I feel so ashamed that I didn't stand up for Will at that time.

I was so caught up in my life, and I think that I didn't want to see what she was doing and what she was really like with Will. If I did, how could I rationalize that I was with a woman who treated my son like dirt.

She was like a drug to me, I think. Even after we lost Will, I didn't say anything when she was pushing Sonny at Paul all the time. She didn't respect Will or his memory. To be honest, I wonder even if she was indeed drugged, just how much of the way she acted towards Will was the drug or just her honest feelings about Will being pushed forward.

I loved her, and still do a bit but the feelings have faded a lot now. God, how could I let her do that and not say anything? She acted so loving towards me and then turned around and was so vindictive to Will. I let her comfort me when we lost Will, but she just did it so that I would feel better, she didn't care about Will. I am sure that she was glad that Will was out of Sonny's life for good.

Even if she wants me back, now that she has her life back thanks to Will, I can't be with her. I can bet you right now that she isn't thanking Will for making sure she is free, she is giving everyone else the credit. She would never lower herself to thank Will. I can't put her above Will again.

Looking back at my behavior and hers, I am ashamed that I didn't ever stop her. That is over with, my son comes before a woman who could be so cruel and hypocritical at the same time. We were sleeping together when she slapped Will for cheating on her precious son. She couldn't see anything wrong with her treatment of Will for doing the same thing she was. Now that we know Will never cheated on Sonny ever, it makes her behavior even more intolerable.

None of the others treated Will right either, but I think out of the rest of them, Marlena's actions hurt Will the most. His beloved grandmother turned her back on him in support of her new stepson, the man who was ruining Will's marriage and his life.

He trusted her and depended on her so much, that I think he felt like he was left without the safety net he had seen her as being his whole life. You know how much he loved her, and trusted her opinion. With everything going on, the tumor and the chip causing him to act the way he did, he must have thought that what she and everyone else was saying must be the truth, and that he was a horrible person and a terrible husband.

She left him swinging in the wind. To be honest, Sami, I don't know she will ever be able to make that up to Will. At this moment, I can honestly say that I am so truly glad that Will had T in his life, he was the only one who stepped up to help Will and be there for him, he was the only support that Will had, the only person that Will could truly count on.

You don't know this, Brian, but when Will came out, everyone expected Sami to be the one who had a problem with it, but it was actually me and T who reacted badly. I think in T's case, and this is only my opinion, that at first T felt like Will had been lying to him.

That he was using the girls he had dated as cover, and that T had a problem with that because he had crushes on several of the girls that Will had dated before he came out, but they always fell for Will first. However, T got over himself and realized that Will hadn't admitted it to himself before, and that he wouldn't use anyone like that.

T was never homophobic, but he didn't know anyone who was out and gay before he met Sonny. He suspected that his cousin Seb was, but he wasn't completely sure. He had to learn about Will's new life and what it meant. He wanted to support Will, and he did. He stepped up and he became the one-person Will could really count on. Thank God that he was there for Will when the rest of us weren't.

When I first found that Will was gay, I was never ashamed, but I was so worried that he would be treated like a second-class citizen with a lot less rights than straight people. I was afraid that he would be treated differently than anyone else, that people would look down on him, and discriminate against him.

I didn't even realize that I was already doing that. I loved my son, but I was afraid of what his future was going to be like if he was gay, what if someone decided to bash him? All those thoughts and fears wouldn't leave me alone and I made things worse with him beyond my initial reaction.

Not surprisingly, this one here" and he stops and points at Sami, "slapped me upside the head and told me to get my head out of my ass before I lost Will, and I wouldn't be able to make it up to him. Thanks to Sami, I was able to save my relationship with Will, and I'll always be grateful for that, even though sometimes Sami and I still fight like cats and dogs."

Something occurs to Brian, and asks Lucas a question. "Lucas, after hearing about the drugging, is there any possible that you could have been exposed to the drug, obviously, you weren't acting like the others, or at least not to the same extent?

Could you have ever been exposed, because it would explain the way you never said anything to Adrienne about how she treated Will? Did you ever drink any kind of tea at Adrienne's place when you were there?"

Lucas looks at him in shock, "Yes, there were a few times that she was out of coffee, so we ended up drinking tea. It was all right, but I don't think I ever finished a single cup, I would try to choke it down, I don't really enjoy tea, you know."

Brian, "That would make sense, you had minimal exposure, but it would explain so much, if you were drinking the tea and she was complaining about Will, you would be compelled to listen to her, but where you never drank the tea steadily, the effects would wear off quickly, because they wouldn't have had a chance to build up in your system."

He calls one of the lab techs to come up so that they can test Lucas' blood and hair to see if he did indeed have some of the drug in his system. If it shows up, it is more evidence against Paul. The noose is tightening around Paul's neck without him even knowing about it, and they can't wait to see him fall for everything he has done.

Sami, "Then when Bonnie broke up with you when she was pretending to be Adrienne, your head was completely clear from the effects of the drug because you weren't even having the tea even occasionally now, but no one saw it, because you had started drinking again. Once you stopped drinking, you were able to see just how wrong it had been, how Adrienne treated Will

Paul even got you unknowingly. That bastard has to pay for what he did to Will, and to a less extent everyone else. I am sure that they will be properly appalled at what has happened; but will try to find some way to spin to make the situation so that they can't be blamed for what they did.

They will automatically expect Will to forgive them, and if he doesn't right away, they will turn on him again and say that they tried, and Will was terrible to them. They will think that a simple sorry should cover everything they did and said to Will, and they won't want to look at it from Will's point of view.

They won't acknowledge the amount of damage that they did to Will. They won't want to admit that all the supposedly superior people of Salem were fooled by someone that they treated like a saint while treating the innocent person like he was the biggest sinner ever.

Their belief in their judgement of people will be shaken, and they won't know how to handle that. If they admit they were wrong about Paul, what else were they wrong about then?"

Sami looks at Lucas and Brian, she knows that they are in for a long few weeks. Even though she is terribly angry at her family and their actions, she needs to know if it was all them, or if they were being pushed because of the drugging by Paul. She wants to believe that their behavior was caused by Paul, because if it wasn't, she doesn't know if she can ever completely forgive her family.

She loves them, but Will and her other children have to come first. She cannot allow people in their lives who would hurt any of them like that, because they thought that were always right, and had the right to judge and punish people as they saw fit.

What if Will did something else they didn't like, or Johnny, Allie or Sydney? Would they turn on them and make them so miserable that they wouldn't want to live anymore, like they did to Will? She needs to know the truth to protect her children.

She hopes whatever idea T has come up with to test the people in Salem works. She remembers that Carrie said the idea was based on something that Will had written when he was younger, and her son definitely had a great imagination.

Hopefully, it will work, and they will have the answers they need. They need to be able to start planning what they are going to do in the future while Will is recuperating, and she would like to know if they can include the rest of their families in those plans at some point.

For Will to completely recover, he needs this, he needs his family to make it up to him, and show him that they love him and truly do want him in their lives. He needs for them to apologize and really mean it. He needs to know that he is valuable to them, that they need him to be happy. He needs to be sure that they will never push him away again. He might be able to forgive this time, but he will never forget what happened; and if they did it again, there would be no third chance.


	10. Chapter 10

Willing it to Be Chapter 10

Sonny is sitting in his hotel room in Memphis, he's waiting for T to show up and let him know if he is going to Carrie and Austin's house to stay or if they have decided somewhere else for him to go, until the FBI can find out who exactly Paul has been drugging since he came to town.

He believes that it must be at least the rest of the group that he came to Memphis with, except Lucas and Sami. He also believes that Paul must have gotten to Gabi, Chad, Abby and JJ, Kate, Jennifer, Hope, Brady and Rafe as well because all these people were once so close to Will. He took away everyone that was important to Will by putting them under his control with the use of that drug.

And he knows that Adrienne had recommended the tea blend to Maggie, so she and Victor may have been affected also. He feels this is likely because when he thinks back on it, Victor only became vicious about Will after Paul came to town.

He didn't love Will before then to be honest, but he was always as polite to him as Victor was capable of being to a person. That changed even before the cheating happened, or when Paul assaulted Will, lets call it what it was.

Paul then had the nerve to act like the person who was wronged. because he was lied to, he had believed that Will was single, and everyone bought his act, including Sonny. The man should win acting awards, he was so convincing that they all believed him.

He set out to trash Will's reputation and everyone else went along with it, even him. God, he has so much to make up to Will, the list is endless. He is going to do it though, even if it's the last thing he does.

He thinks that Sami wasn't drugged because at first, she was in California and after Will was taken, she was traveling around looking for clues on EJ rather than focus on the fact that her son was gone; and Lucas because he never liked Paul, smart man, wish I had seen it too.

Lucas wouldn't accept anything that Paul had offered him. He spent as little time as possible with Sonny and Paul, so there wasn't much chance that Lucas got hit with the drugs, unless Adrienne gave him some of it unknowingly.

There were only a few times that Lucas was around Sonny and Paul, and every time it had happened, Adrienne had dragged Lucas there with her. It's like she wanted Lucas to see that Sonny was happier with Paul then he had ever been with Will. That's what she thought, but it wasn't true.

Sonny doesn't understand why his mom did that, she had to know that it made Lucas uncomfortable to see Sonny with Paul instead of Will. He can't believe that his mother could have been so insensitive to Lucas' feelings.

Even while he was under the influence, he somehow knew that he had loved Will more than he ever did Paul, but he couldn't seem to be able to keep away from Paul. Something kept dragging him back, well, now he knows what it was, the drugs were keeping him there and loyal to Paul.

At the time he thought that it was love, and that he had to be with Paul. That they were meant to be together, but it was just the drugs forcing him to believe that was true. They had such a control over him that he couldn't even decide to go after what was most important to him.

It's why when they heard that Will might be alive, that he wasn't running off right away to find him, that it had him saying that he just needed to know if it was true about Will before he could come back and marry Paul. Now that he is free of that damn loyalty drug, he cannot believe that he would ever consider choosing to still want to marry Paul over having the chance to reunite with Will.

He doesn't know what will happen between his mom and Lucas now that she has been rescued from prison, and it was thanks to Will that she had gotten out of there. Since she got to Memphis, Sonny doesn't remember hearing her mention even once that the FBI were responsible for getting her released.

She kept talking about how his dad, uncle Steve and aunt Kayla were there for her. She doesn't mention that that they weren't getting anywhere with the warden until the FBI confirmed her identity.

Templer told Sonny the only reason they did that was because Will had asked them to do it. After being held captive himself, he couldn't see her go through that anymore when there was a way to get her out, and back to her family. He wanted someone to be happy with their family even if it couldn't be him.

Even knowing that Adrienne didn't like him and had never treated him well, he had still gotten her help when she needed it. Sonny realizes now that no matter what Will has done or will ever do, it will never be good enough for Adrienne.

He can't see her and Lucas getting back together once Lucas hears about what happened in Memphis while they were gone with Will to the aircraft carrier for the surgeries; hearing about Paul's freak-outs and no one having a problem with his threats against Will, or the fact that they had blamed Will for Paul acting like that.

Yes, Lucas has been gone away from Adrienne while Will has been having his surgeries but surely, she wouldn't have expected Lucas to stay with her instead of going with his son to be there for him while he fought for his life and tried to recover from the horrors he had been put through.

God, he can't believe that Rolf did so much damage that they couldn't fix it in one surgery, he was going to have to undergo up to eight surgeries to remove all the implants and repair the damage that had occurred. He knows that by now Will must be almost finished with the surgeries and that he is hopefully on his way to a full recovery.

T told him that they almost lost him during the first surgery, that he had almost died several times but fought back each time. The surgeons were surprised by this strength of will, after everything he had been through. Sonny always knew Will was strong, this was just proof.

He's also heard from T that Lucas has been sober since he's been on the carrier, and that Sami has been helping him out. He wonders if all their time together worrying about Will has brought them closer, that would be understandable considering they are there together for Will.

They could support each other during the time they are waiting to find out if their son was going to be okay and would recover from what he had gone through. He doesn't know how his mother would take it if Lucas falls for Sami again. He knows that it is possible because he knows that worry can draw people together.

Speaking of Will's parents, he knows that Sami and Lucas would as soon shoot him as see him with Will, after all the pain he has caused him; but he wants to let them know how serious he is about trying to win his husband back. Even before the drugs were out of his system, he wanted him back.

He sometimes thinks that his desire to be with Will overrode the effects of the drugs and that it started helping him to see clearly. Wanting to be with Will and being able to love him again for the rest of their lives. He wants to raise continuing raising their daughter Ari together with Will, but he also wants them to have more children as well.

He would love to have a little boy that looks just like Will, and he would love for them to have children that he is the daddy to as well. He wants them to become a family again, and then when the time is right, make it even bigger and better.

Right now, it is only a pipe dream, until he can find a way to show Will that he is completely serious about wanting to be back with him, and that he is the love of Sonny's life, and that he is his soulmate as well.

He wants Will to know that he is the only one Sonny can ever see himself being with ever again, that he will never hurt him again. He wants to explain what Paul has done to them all, hell, except for the drugs he used on Sonny and the rest of their families, Will most likely knows every that has happened.

He remembers T telling them that Rolf made sure Will saw everything that was going on and what they did. He must make Will understand that he would have never willingly cheated on Will; that yes, for the past two years he had believed Will was dead and he did have sex with Paul. He can understand how Will feels about the fact that he had sex with Paul during that time, but he wishes there was some way he could go back, and make sure that it had never happened.

He now knows that he didn't want to be with Paul, the drugging was what kept him there, to him he always felt disconnected when they had sex, it had no emotional connection for him, but he never told anyone.

He thought that he just couldn't stop feeling guilty for being with someone other than Will. He knows that he can't take away the pain of Will seeing him with Paul, but he wants to create new memories to replace those. He knows that this will be one of the biggest struggles he will have to face in his getting back together with Will.

He can understand how Will feels, because the thought of Will sleeping with someone else tears him apart. He knows that it must be even worse because Sonny was with the one person who Will must hate the most in the world, the man who had set out to steal his life and had succeeded.

He cringes when he thinks back to saying how Will would want him to be happy, and not having a problem with Sonny moving on with Paul. Realizing now that must have ripped Will's heart out, and how stupid it was to think that way in the first place. People reassured him though that it was true.

He can hear his mother telling him time and again, that if Will truly loved him when they were together, he would not begrudge him being happy again, especially with someone who loved Sonny as much as Paul did.

He is going to get tested, because since he now knows that Paul was drugging him, he doesn't know what else he could have doing. He would never want to make Will sick because Paul gave him a STD while they were together.

He hates thinking about those times now, it makes him physically ill. Even though he doesn't want to think about it; Paul was controlling him with the drug, and making him want to be with him; which means that Paul was taking away his choice for whether he had sex with him or not.

He had done it for more than a year. He had done the same thing with Will. He knows that there is more to the story than T is willing to tell him. He thinks that T knows that if Sonny knew the whole story, he might go after Paul to make him pay for everything he had done to Will. He can understand the FBI keeping quiet because if they are building a case against Paul, they don't want him doing anything to ruin it.

The more he thinks about it, Paul had to have someone helping him, there is no way he could have done everything by himself. Who would betray he and Will like that, though? It had to be someone that Paul knew before he came to Salem, it had to be someone that he didn't know.

None of their family and friends would ever do that to them. No one they knew could be that twisted except Stefano DiMera and he was gone. Also, and though it was quite creepy, he had liked Will, so he wouldn't deliberately hurt him. The only one he could think of that would want him and Will apart that badly was his mother, but even she wouldn't do something that despicable just to get him and Will break up.

Sonny knows that she will do whatever she can to keep Sonny and Will apart; but she wouldn't do something like helping Paul deliberately break up his marriage, and hurting Will like he was, would she? Sonny loves his mother, but he has decided that he can't live his life for her, or to live it the way she wants him to do; not if he wants to be happy.

He is going to make it clear to his whole family that Will is his life, and that if given the chance, he will be rebuilding his life with Will and Ari. Once they are back together, he is going to ask Will if he wants to buy a house with him. Or better yet, build one that is their dream house. They can build it to the exact way they want it, hopefully there will be lots of room for more kids.

He loves Will, and Will makes him happy. He knows that he must have a real plan in place to show Will just how much he loves him, and that he will spend the rest of their lives making it up to Will for what happened Will's last year in Salem, and during the time he spent with Paul while Will was gone.

Going back to his thoughts about who might have been hit with the drug, even on a small scale like Lucas. He doesn't think he was, like he said to himself earlier because he didn't treat Will like everyone else did, he didn't slavishly think that Paul was perfect like the others. He does remember though Lucas not saying anything when Adrienne would start to trash Will in front of him.

Sonny doesn't think that Adrienne had ever drank the sports drink, but he does remember her talking about loving the new tea blend that Paul introduced her to, she could have given him some of that. Sonny thinks that he should suggest to T that they check Lucas just to be on the safe side.

Damn Paul to hell, how could he have done all this, to all of them but especially Will. What ever gave him the idea that he could do what he wanted to people, and not care about what he did to their lives, look what he did to Will because he figured he was owed Sonny for losing his career.

Sonny is happy that he might have the chance to get Carrie and Austin help him win Will back. He knows that he needs them in his corner, because Seb has T and Will's Aunt Billie behind him. He knows that T likes him, but T is still dealing with how he feels about what Will went through indirectly because of Sonny.

Seb doesn't have any of the baggage that Sonny has dragging behind him thanks to his former fiancé. If Paul hadn't been determined to get him back as a consolation prize for not having his career anymore, then none of this would have happened.

How could Paul have been so selfish to not care who he hurt when he decided to do whatever he had to, so he could get Sonny back in his life. Paul deciding that he had the right to be with Sonny now because he decided that it was what he wanted, not caring if no one else felt the same way. He made people react the way he wanted them to, it was like he was the puppet-master and they were all his puppets.

Sonny is so sorry that Will was put through a year of hell because of Paul, yes, Sonny did most of it himself, but he also put Will in the position so that the town tore him apart. Paul wanted something, namely him, and he had to get what he wanted, no matter who got hurt in the process.

Someone had to have been stirring the town up for Paul though. The people in Salem had never been shy in stating their opinions on anything that happened but after Paul came to town, it was different.

They had gotten steadily more vicious as time passed, and their treatment of Will had become even more unbelievable. Well townspeople, watch out, you wanted to pass judgement on Will, your time in the spotlight is coming. Let's see how you like being the ones judged; and how well you react to the way you are treated for your misdeeds when they are made public knowledge.

Sonny knows he sounds vengeful, but he can't help himself. Those people went out of their way to torment Will for having done something that was commonplace in Salem, and they were so cruel to him. The truth was that Will was innocent of the cheating rumors, and thanks to the tumor, he hadn't been able to stop himself from acting on whatever thought came into his head when he was trying to save his marriage to Sonny.

He really had been trying to fix his marriage, but everything just kept getting worse, everything he tried just blew up in his face and made a bigger mess of things. Some of his actions had been wrong, like trying to blackmail Paul's mom into leaving Salem and getting Paul to go with her.

Too bad he never succeeded, it would have saved both him and Will a lot of heartache; but Will was so desperate at that point that he was willing to try anything. He had tried asking Paul to leave him and Sonny alone, and allow them to try and fix their marriage. Obviously, Paul did not grant that request.

Will ended up resorting to doing something that he would never even consider normally. That should have been a sign to Sonny just how much Will was trying to get their marriage back on track. At the time, Sonny was so caught up in Paul because of the drug's control that he couldn't see that.

It just confirmed everything that his mother had always said about Will, and he was so confused about who he really loved, that he knew he needed to get out of Salem for a while; so that he could figure out who he really wanted to be with, who was the right guy for him.

He decided to take Uncle Victor's offer to go to Paris to oversee the clubs project, it would give him some time to himself, so he could think clearly, and make the decision that he needed to make. Now that he thinks about it, the offer came out of the blue; before that Uncle Vic wanted him to run his new club in Salem as well as him running his own club, Club TBD.

He now wonders what made Victor offer him the job in Paris, did someone suggest it to him, it would have to have been someone that Victor knew quite well. Sonny made one mistake though, he took along the sports drinks and the tea with him. Paul suggested that to him, saying that it would be a little bit of home while he was gone.

He was so foolish, he believed him, and thought this showed that Paul really cared for him, and wanted him to be thinking of everyone in Salem remembering how much they cared about him, especially Paul. He thought that was so sweet, now he knows that it was to keep controlling him while he was away.

He knows now that after less than a week of not ingesting the sports drink or the tea, the effect of the drug is gone, and you start acting like your old self again. Paul had to keep him using the tea and drink, because otherwise, Sonny would have started to wonder why he didn't feel the same way anymore and more importantly, why had he been acting the way he had been towards Will since Paul came to town?

Come to think of it, he had temporarily run out of both less than a week before Will was killed, and when he heard the message from Will, that he was so happy to hear from him, and wanted to go back right away to fix things with him.

The drugs must have been almost out of his system. When he went home for the funeral, every day he was drinking the tea, his mother kept giving him some to calm his nerves and relax him during that awful time. No wonder he was so out of it during that week, he was being drugged again.

After the funeral when he decided to go back to Paris, Paul promised to keep sending him both so that he would again have something from home. He made sure that Sonny was kept drugged, and loyal to him.

Paul is a monster, Sonny thought to himself, but pretending to be a great guy who is so nice to everyone. Will could disagree on that statement, he is living proof that Paul would do whatever is needed to get his own way.

God, he was so gullible, Paul acted like he was a good guy, and he fell for it. He didn't look closely at Paul's actions, and Paul helped him ruin his marriage. That happened, and now he must somehow make it up to Will. Can Will understand that Sonny's actions were because he was being drugged daily by Paul.

Would he believe this story if he heard it, would he believe Will if Will had told him this story? No, because it's insane but it is true. Hopefully the FBI will supply him with a copy of the drug testing that shows that Sonny had been dosed daily for almost three years.

With the results, he can show everyone that are important to Will that he had been controlled because of the drug, and that he never meant to do anything that he had said and done to Will during that last year. He knows that it won't fix everything but at least they will understand that he regrets what happened and will do everything he can to fix what he broke.

He will make sure that Paul can never hurt Will in any possible way in the future, no matter what he must do. T has hinted that the FBI will most likely be laying charges against Paul, and he can't wait. He will be there to see Paul punished for what he did.

Hopefully, once his actions are shown to their families and the public, that Paul will get what's coming to him. It's what he deserves. He has hurt Will so much, Sonny as well, but Paul went out of his way to destroy Will's life, plus he drugged god only knows how many people so that he could control their actions and feelings so that he could have what he wanted.

All in a concentrated plot against Will to break him and Sonny up, to ruin their marriage and get Sonny for himself. The kicker is that he never really loved Sonny, he just wanted him to make Paul feel better, he saw him as something he deserved to have if he lost his pitching career; while Will loved Sonny with all his heart, plain and simple, he just wanted to be with Sonny because of love, and not for any other reason.

Sonny now wonders if he had been drugged in their past relationship, because he had never once hidden who he was dating before, and he let Paul hide him in hotel rooms for over a year, so he wouldn't be found out and wouldn't have to admit that he was gay. Sonny wonders if he can find out from T if the test shows the drugs going back to his San Francisco days, or if Paul had just started that in Salem?

Knowing what he does now, he wouldn't put it past Paul. He always had to be in control. Well, if T ever gets there, he will ask him. Also, he wants to find out more about this plan to get everyone tested in Salem, and are they waiting for the others to go back to Salem first. Are they gone back yet? He hasn't heard from them since the call last night. How can they test everyone for the drugs and do it without making people suspicious, especially Paul?

T said that they had a plan that they think will work though, so he is curious what it is they are planning? As the curiousness is getting the better of him, there is a knock on the door. Sonny goes to the door, and before he opens it, he asks who is there? T answers him, and he lets him in.

Sonny is just about bouncing in place wanting to know what has been decided. He looks at T and finally he asks him.

Sonny, "So what's the verdict, will I be staying with Carrie and Austin, or am I going somewhere else?"

T answers, "They have agreed that you can stay with them, but there are some conditions that they expect you to go along with, but you were expecting that anyway, so you are going to Switzerland for the foreseeable future; while we get our cases finalized and the testing in Salem completed."

Sonny, "Yes, this is great. I can deal with whatever conditions they insist on, once Will is there, I can finally start to try making it up to him, and hopefully winning his love for me back. This is the best news I have heard for the longest time.

Now, can you tell me what the plan is to get everyone we think was drugged in Salem tested at the same time. How are you going to pull that off without making everyone suspicious that you are looking for samples from everyone? I am dying of curiousness, I have been trying to figure out how you could get everyone to agree to testing.

You are going to need a plot, something that would make think that they had to be tested. Too bad my in-laws aren't here, they could come up with something quickly, you can say that they are good in plotting, they will admit that they have the experience.

By the way, you are waiting until my parents and the others are back in Salem, right? We need to know if they have been drugged and for how long? Are they still in Memphis, do you know? I didn't want to call them back and get into it again.

I also had a thought, could Paul have an accomplice in Salem, someone that might have come after he did, who is helping him with everything that he has been doing? He can't have been doing it all by himself with the amount of time he was always spending with me, his jobs, and the time he spent with his dad and the family."

T, "I will definitely look at the accomplice angle, that is an interesting point, to be honest, we never paid much attention to who he interacted with besides you when we watched all the videos. Man, he was seriously stalking you, Sonny, if I didn't know better, I would think that he had gotten you chipped with a locator device, you know the ones they use for animals, the way he always found you wherever you were.

He couldn't have though, because they would be after finding you by now. Though I can't remember if we told you, but Templer found a tracking chip in your suitcase after he picked up your things. Hope that you don't have a problem with him checking, he thought that they might try something like that, knowing that John is an agent."

Sonny," What the hell, T?"

T, "Sorry, Sonny, Templer didn't want them finding you before you were ready."

Sonny, "That's not what made me mad, they planted a tracking device to find me after I told them that I didn't want to be around them because of what happened before I left. Damn them all. I wonder whose idea it was. Too bad some of Stefano's cameras weren't placed in that suite, then we would know for sure. I have three guesses though, and they are Paul, John and my mother."

T looks at Sonny and says, "Your mother? You think that your own mother would try to do that to you?"

Sonny, "In a heartbeat. You know that she has been pushing Paul at me forever, even before the supposed cheating happened, she was always saying how much Paul obviously cared for me, and that we had been so good together.

I realize now that she was trying to undermine my relationship with Will since it began. For some unknown reason, she hates Sami and she has passed those feeling down onto Will. She has never liked Will, and she used to trash him all the time even when we had just started dating.

I thought that she had changed her mind when we got married, but now I know that she was just acting how I would want her to behave with Will. She never did change though, and no matter Will does, he will never be good enough for me in her eyes. Even after he helped her get released from Statesville, she is still trashing him.

She would rather see with a control freak like Paul, it just doesn't make sense. Will was and is the love of my life, but she would rather that I be unhappy than be with Will. For a moment, I even considered if she had been helping Paul, but that's crazy, right?

She would never do something like that to Will, let alone me, she's not capable of doing that, is she? She loves me, she would never hurt me like that. If I ever found out that she had done like that, I would never be able to forgive her, our relationship would be over, I wouldn't have a mother anymore.

She must be under the influence of the drugs. We know that the tests showed that any previous feelings would be amped up by the drugs, so those negative feelings that she had from before, that must be what is making her act the way she has since Paul started drugging us all.

Damn that man, he has caused so much trouble, and people in Salem including our two families look at him like he is perfect, that he can do no wrong. It drives me insane that he had fooled me that much, that he used us all to ruin Will's life, and he helped me to ruin my marriage.

I just wish I could go back in time, and make sure that I never had any contact with him ever, not just in Salem. I wish that I could erase my whole relationship with Paul. I wish that I had never met him that first time, and that he had never come to Salem.

Will wouldn't have been hurt and his life destroyed, if we had been together then, perhaps we both would have been at Abby's apartment that day, and Will would never have been attacked. He would never have been at the morgue for that madman to get his hands on. He wouldn't have gone through almost two years of torture at the hands of that madman, being experimented on every day.

He would have been with me and we would have been raising Ari together with Gabi, and he would have had a chance to see all her firsts in person, rather than on a monitor. Can you imagine how he felt when he saw her first day of pre-school and he wasn't there with her, it must have crushed him. I feel sick when I think about that. I didn't protect my husband.

I have so much to make up for, I have to start a list so that I don't miss anything. I want to make sure every hurt I caused Will these last three years goes away. I know that it will take time, and that I am going to have to work extra hard because your cousin Seb will be there, and he won't have any of these past actions to have to get past.

He will be starting off with Will with no issues between them, and I am afraid that I am not going to be able to get Will to really listen to me when I try to explain what happened. I know that you think I should just walk away and leave Will alone. That it would be easier for him to start over with Seb or someone new.

I can't though, even if I never get him to love me again, I need to apologize for everything that happened. I have to help him get his life back on track, to help him get healthy again. I can be the person that he screams at when he is frustrated and hurting while he gets his physical rehabilitation.

I can take that, I deserve it, he wouldn't be going through all this, if I hadn't brought Paul into our lives in the first place. I am the reason that Paul did everything to Will, because in his mind, he had the right to do whatever he wanted in order to get me back.

That tears me apart inside and I will never be able to apologize enough to Will. I will be saying and proving that I am sorry for the rest of our lives. Will is the love of my life, and I need to be around him, even if it's only as friends. You know I want more, but I know that Will may not be able to forgive me. I hope that's not true though. I have to believe that big beautiful heart is still buried inside somewhere.

I know that you said that he is angry and bitter, and god knows he has every right to feel that way. I am hoping that he will be able to see that I am sincere in what I am saying. I hope that when he hears that Paul was drugging me from day one, that it will at least help him realize that my actions were not completely my own.

Obviously, yes. the drugs amped up what I was feeling, but they also caused me to feel angry with Will and not want anything to do with him all the time, to go out of my way to cause him pain, but the majority of what I did was being controlled by Paul. He went out of his way to interfere, no ruin, mine and Will's relationship. He set all of that in motion.

He had to know before he came to town that I was married and who I was with. It's not possible that he set all of this up after he came to town and saw me, if he was drugging me from the first time he came to the club, it was too soon after he came to Salem.

He wouldn't have had time to decide on the drug, where to get it, and who to drug, and once he got the drugs to be able to put them in the sports drinks and tea blends. He had to have all this planned out before he came to town.

He knew what he was going to do before he came to Salem for his surgery. He planned all of this and had it ready to go when he got there. He knew who Will was when the interview was done, hell, I am betting that he probably requested that Will be the one to write the story.

God, he is so manipulative. He deliberately set to ruin everything, so he could have me. I wish that he could feel every bit of the pain that he put Will through. I am hoping that once you test everyone and get the results back, that the others will finally take the blinders off about the real Paul.

Sorry for ranting on you, but I just had to get it out. I was talking to my therapist earlier about all this, and it has been churning in my brain ever since. She has told me that I have to be realistic about the fact that Will may never forgive me, and even if he does, that we may not get back together, at least not right away.

She had a suggestion for me. I didn't like what she said but it made sense. Convince Will that even though I love him and want him back, that he needs to know how he really feels, for him to be sure that it is really me that he wants to be with in the future.

Or if he is just clinging to our relationship and needs to let go, and get on with his life. She thinks that he should date someone else to see if he still has feelings for me, or if he is completely over me. I really didn't like hearing that, but I can see the sense in it. If he dates someone else, but finds that he still wants me, then we should be able to work things out.

She also suggested something else, an alternate solution. That Will should date both me and a new guy and that way he could be sure who he really wants to be with. I don't want to see him with anyone else, especially if he enjoys being with them, but if this helps him realize that we are meant to be together, and that we are each other's soulmates, I will do it.

So, tell your cousin Seb that he may get a chance with Will, if Will agrees to this plan, but I plan on pulling out all the stops to win Will back. Remind him that I have all this knowledge of Will, and I plan on using that.

I may have been a bastard to him that last year in Salem, but I am determined to make it up to him, and I know all his likes and dislikes, how to make him feel good, even if I forgot for a while. I plan to prove to him just how precious he is to me, that he is the reason my heart beats.

My head is clear for the first time in years, and I am determined to use all my strength and love to be the man that Will deserves. I am going to devote the rest of my life making Will as happy as I can. I want us to continue raising Ari together, and I want us to have a bigger family. Will is such a great dad, and I can imagine him with more children to love. He would be so great with them.

If he wants to continue writing, I will support him one hundred percent, but if he wants to go back to school and do something completely different, I will support that as well. I want to make his life as perfect as it can possibly be.

I am praying that Will is open to everything I have to say, and that he will give me a chance. I will make it up to him for every time he was hurt, whether by me or someone else. I know that will probably take years, but I am in it for the long haul.

I want to find out who was helping Paul, because they deserve to be punished for what they have done to Will. What they did with me and the others was bad, but the things that were done to Will were criminal. By the way, did they ever identify the exact drug Paul was using on me, do they know what it is called.

Sorry for jumping from one topic to another, the therapist told that would happen while I am trying to get all my thoughts and emotions organized. The drug clouded my mind for so long, that I am still getting used to being able to process thing clearly without having to push past the effects of the drug."

T, "Ironically the drug's street name is Loyalty, it's some designer drug, we have been trying to track down the manufacturers so that we can get it off the street before it is used to ruin anyone else's life; that it was created to be like roofies. We think that it was created shortly before Paul got his hands on it.

It would be interesting to know how he even found out about it. We are looking further into his past, to see what we can find out about him. Do you know much about his past, before you met him in San Francisco and got involved with him?"

Sonny, "No, hardly anything, I never met his family because they didn't know that he was gay. He kept that very much a secret from his mother and grandfather. I found it interesting that they couldn't or wouldn't come to our wedding? There was something going on with him and his family. I overheard a conversation that didn't sound too pleasant a couple of weeks before the wedding, but I put his attitude down to stress from the wedding preparations.

Also, I have been wondering if he was using that drug when we were together the first time, because I was out and proud, and I was hiding the fact that I was dating someone from everyone I knew. I had always said that I would never do that, yet I did it for over a year. Can the tests tell how far back the drug showed up in my hair for the first time? That is how they tell, right?

Could you find out and let me know, also can you arrange for me to get tested, I want to make sure that he never passed anything to me, because now I don't believe that he wasn't sleeping around? I need to make sure I am safe because I would never forgive myself. If I had something, and never knew it, and passed something onto Will if I am lucky enough to ever be with him that way again."

T, "Sure, I'll get one of lab techs to come and draw some blood, and get the results rushed. I am glad that you are doing that, to make sure you protect yourself, and Will if it comes to it. Okay, I have a question, and you don't have to answer it, but I am curious about something.

Oh god, it sounds so bad, but was it better with Paul or Will, because I am sure that Will needs to know the answer to that question, and how you answer it will make a substantial difference in what happens between you and Will in the long run. There is a reason for my question, but I can't get into it right now.

Just know some of that pain that you wanted Paul to feel, it will be very public, and he will be very embarrassed. There will be payback. How is the work going on your little project to avenge Will?"

Sonny looks at T and says, "Okay, not sure where you are going there, but it was always amazing with Will, it's going to sound sappy, but it wasn't just physical but spiritual as well. We made love, we didn't just have sex. With Paul, it was always only sex, I never felt the way I did with Will, and since Will was gone, during the time I was drugged, I felt like I was disconnected from what we were doing, it was just sex. I never enjoyed it the way I did with Will. I guess that answers your question.

That project is going good, I have been compiling a list of people that hurt Will and all the secrets that I have personally heard, and what I have picked up from over the years from hearing my family and others talking. It's amazing what they say when they don't think there is anyone around to hear them. Put it this way, I know more about some people than I ever wanted to know.

Now to something more important, have arrangement been made for me to go to Switzerland to stay with Austin and Carrie? You guys are making them, right? I figured you wouldn't want me using my credit card to book the trip, it would be too easy to track whatever I do online, especially for John and Paul.

I will reimburse the agency of course, I just have to be able to get the money without them tracking it. Luckily, I have an account that no one knows about, I kept an old joint account that Will and I had, and I have kept a good amount of money in it in case of an emergency with my other accounts. I never understood why I did that, but my mind must have been trying to help me subconsciously knowing that I would need to get away from everyone else."

T, "That's what I came to tell you, get everything packed up, we are getting you to Switzerland as soon as we have confirmation that the others have left Memphis, we don't want to take a chance of them seeing you, and somehow getting you to come back to Salem, probably by playing on your guilt about Ari.

Don't worry, we are getting Ari out of there as soon as possible. We are getting Gabi and Ari to come to Switzerland, and we are getting either Rafe or her new boyfriend to come with her. Knowing about most of the people most likely having been exposed to Loyalty we are going to check Gabi as soon as she lands in the airport in Switzerland.

We are thinking that it would be probably better to have the new boyfriend come with her, we don't think that Paul got around to dosing him because he came into the picture so recently. Paul was too busy with all the wedding stuff to really be around Eli, so we don't think he will have been exposed to the drug."

Sonny, "That's great. Hopefully they will go back to Salem soon and I can get to Switzerland as soon as possible. I want to prove to Will's family how much I love him, and that if I am lucky enough to win him back that I will never be so stupid again. That I will treasure Will for the rest of our lives.

I am not saying that we won't ever fight, but I will never turn away from him again. Like I said at his funeral, god that sounds weird since we know he is alive, but I learned my lesson, don't ever go to bed angry or leave without resolving issues because you never know what can happen."

T, "Okay, by the way, Will had his last surgery this morning. He has gotten through them all. The first one was the hardest on him like I told you, but he had no problems with the other seven surgeries. They have put him in a medically induced coma for the next week or so, so that his body can heal without them worrying about him moving around too much. The less stress on his body the better right now."

Sonny almost cries, "Oh my god, that is fantastic, he made it through all the surgeries. Thank god that is over with, now he can concentrate on recovering. I will be there for him if he lets me. I always knew he was strong, he just proved it. Eight surgeries in as many days, amazing.

Have they arranged for physical therapy for him in Switzerland? I would ask uncle Vic for a recommendation, but that would get back to the others, I am sure, and they would know where I am or at least where I was going.

I am sure that they would show up to bother Will, and me as well. Until we can be sure that all the drugs are out of their systems, I don't want them near Will, and I am sure that his family agrees with me on this subject."

T, "Yes, we have a great therapist arranged. Her name is Brittany Lopez-Pierce. She is great, she is sweet and lovable. She and her wife have agreed to go to Switzerland for however long is needed. She is already in contact with Will's surgeons and they are creating a rehabilitation plan for Will.

She is just the kind of person that Will needs to be around, her bubbly personality and attitude is just what Will needs right now. She will not let him get down on himself, she will get him to do the work that is needed, she is persistent but gentle at the same time.

She incorporates different things into her therapy, she doesn't just get people back on their feet, she helps them feel better about themselves, she helps them build up their self-confidence, which would be great for Will. She has a degree in Physical Therapy as well as Psychology which she combines in her patient's treatment.

She is very unique. She is a certified genius, but she has an unique outlook on life; she sees the world quite differently from most people; but remember she is a genius, like I said. For example, she calls gay people dolphins because dolphins are just gay sharks. She will be the perfect person to get through to Will. If he is angry and bitter, which he has been for the past few months, she will get past that to the real Will.

Fair warning, she and Santana are good friends of Seb's. They have all known each other since high school. Seb and Santana once had several epic song battles during Michael week the year before he graduated. He is my cousin, so I might be biased, but Seb is an amazing singer and pretty good dancer too.

Both groups from high school are going to be in Switzerland for a reunion while you and Will are there. So be prepared for all of Seb's friends getting to know Will, and giving him a lot of information about Seb. It was Seb that recommended Brittany, and when Carrie and Austin checked her out, they were so impressed that they got a hold of Sami and Lucas who passed the information onto Will's doctors.

Seb's friends can't wait to meet the guy that Seb thinks so much of, and hasn't even met him in person yet. They figure correctly that Will must be a great guy. Apparently, the fashionistas of the two groups want to give him a makeover to show everyone just how hot Will is. What was it that Seb said that Kurt said to him. Oh yes, they are going to showcase him so that every straight girl and every gay man are falling all over themselves to get to Will.

Actually, they have an offer that will put Paul in his place for thinking he is so superior to Will, and will make the jaws drop on everyone in Salem. We just need to get Will to agree. Sami and Lucas as well as Brian are going to talk to him and see if he will agree to do it. It is a once in a lifetime offer so I really hope he accepts it. Once he accepts or declines the offer, I will tell you what it is, I will give you a hint. Everyone will see just how fabulous Will is, and their reactions will be priceless.

They are also helping Will's family with a project of their own, to show the people of Salem how they are all hypocrites, they already have most of it done, they got the stuff they needed in Salem before anyone could find out who they were, and what they were really working on. Let's say between your project and theirs, a lot of people won't want to leave their houses for a good long time.

With regards to you and Will, or Will with anyone in a relationship; you have to know that Will told me and Brian while we were in the warehouse that he doesn't believe in marriage in anymore. He told me that he was going to stick to hookups so that he couldn't get hurt anymore. That is where he is at right now. That is why he had the divorce papers drawn up. He wanted you to hurt as much as he hurts right now.

Seeing Paul with you when he saw you for the first time in over two years, that really hurt him. You know that was why he kept screaming get out and I hate you. It was seeing all the people who had hurt him so much that caused him to flatline that night.

I want you to realize just where you are going to be starting from with Will. You will need to get past his anger and bitterness. You better be prepared to be yelled at, to be screamed at, and possibly have him even throwing things at you. I mean physically, not just emotionally.

It will take days if not weeks for him to get out everything that he wants to say to you and let you know how he feels. You need to do this, you need to be able to take whatever he throws at you before you ever have a chance to explain what happened and what Paul did to you, as well as the others. Can you do this? Are you prepared for this? He was so hurt that he needs to make you feel his pain, can you deal with that?

You are not going to like what he has to say, you are going to want to defend yourself, but you need to let him do this, he has the right to tell you how it felt to him when he saw you moving on with the only person that I have ever really known Will to hate, the man that ruined and stole his life, his husband and his family, the man who made his life a living hell in ways that you don't even know about yet.

And no, I can't tell you about that, I can only say that you have only seen the tip of the iceberg for what Paul Narita has done to Will. There is so much more that will come out, and you will realize the true horror of what Will has been put through by that man.

When the truth comes out, and it will, the blinders will be ripped off everyone's eyes all at once to the true nature of the man they replaced Will with in their families and lives. God help them, but they deserve the shock and embarrassment they will feel for how they treated Will. Be very glad that you made a lucky escape when you did. Now, I can't say anything else about him.

I have an idea how you could prove to Will that you truly want to fight for him. It might sound out there, but if you signed the divorce papers." Sonny starts to interrupt, "No hear me out, if you sign them, then it will be a fresh start for the two of you once Will gets past his pain, and you can go from there.

That way, you and Seb each have a fair chance at Will; and Will wouldn't have to feel like he was cheating on you if he does spend any time with Seb. You know that the dear citizens would use you two still being married as another way to trash Will, while Will tries to work out whether he can get back with you again.

It would be a solution and would not let anyone say anything bad about Will, because until those projects are shown, they will all still be talking garbage about Will. All the while, they will be saying how bad Will was to steal you away from Paul like that, and now he is already cheating on you again. You know that I am right, they would be trash talking Will all the time. Will doesn't deserve to be degraded any more by those idiots.

So, I will give you a little preview of the plan to get the citizens tested back in Salem once the remainder of the Salem group gets back. It is based on an idea that Will came up with in high school, he wrote a story about it, but I was the only who ever saw it. To be honest, I don't know if he remembers it, but I do. It was so good that it stuck in my head, and when I told Templer he decided to use it.

We are going to have an email be sent out by the Mayor's office to all the citizens. Everyone will be asked to come to HTS, and it will be a celebration of the two newest events that have selected Salem for the honors because Salem deserves these so much.

It will be an official announcement of the new film festival and a great new program to help the Salem PD. Mayor Carver will be there on behalf of the town to bask in how good Salem is and that they have been selected over many other small towns.

Everyone will be patting themselves on the back, and celebrating. While they are there smugly patting themselves on the backs for Salem being selected, something unexpected will happen. A crop duster flies overhead and drops water on them drenching everyone, doesn't sound bad, right?

The next that happens is going to be the huge monitor coming to life with a skull and crossbones image on it, with the message that says ominously, in letters dripping blood, "As you sow, so shall you reap" and the warning that they have all been dosed with a new chemical.

Of course, it will only be water, but they won't know that. Everyone there will be terrified, and then the officials will sweep in, they had been coming to warn them that the email was a hoax, but unfortunately, they arrived to late to stop the group behind the stunt from going through with it.

They will insist that everyone who was in the square be quarantined until they can be tested to make sure that whatever they were dosed with won't be harmful, so they will have to scrape skin cells, take hair samples and bloodwork. No one will be able to leave until they have the results, so they will have to rough it in the square for the next day or so, in the oh so glamorous jumpsuits that we give them to wear.

They will all be tested by techs they believe to be from the CDC, but they will be our techs who do all our analysis. We will also have a couple of our doctors there to soothe the fears, but there is nothing to worry about, it will only be water like I said. There is no chance of anything happening to anyone, at most they will be soaked and humiliated. This will give us the chance to get all our samples without Paul or anyone else being the wiser.

So, what do you think of our plan, or I should say Will's idea?"

Sonny looks at T for a second and then he cracks up, "Oh my god, please get me a video of it, to see all the oh so prim and proper folks looking like drenched rats all at the same time, I need to see it. I would also love to have a copy to add to my little project. That is too good. My husband is an evil little genius when he wants to be."

They both laugh, and T takes out his phone to call Templer to let him know that he has filled Sonny in on all the latest details. Templer tells him that he has heard from his source that the remainder of the Salem group are checking later that day, and they are going to the airport to head back to Salem.

John apparently finally talked his son into going back to Salem without Sonny, but it was a tough sell. Paul trashed the suite again after he realized that Sonny wasn't coming back after the other night's call, and John now must pay an exorbitant amount to the hotel for all the damage that Paul has done to the suite.

The hotel wouldn't move to another suite either after Paul trashed their suite the first time, so they had to stay in the broken-up suite until they could convince him to go home. They are all so concerned with dear Paul, and feel that it would better to get him home before he is further traumatized by the scandalous way that Sonny had treated him.

Imagine leaving Paul to go back to that horrible Will. None of them can see how Sonny would ever make that decision, obviously all the stress he's been through since the crashed wedding must have affected his thinking; why else would he leave his real love for someone like Will?

Adrienne also went on a rant declaring how dare Lucas not be here with her, that he had the nerve to go with Sami while Will was being treated. He had his mother with him, he didn't need his father as well. Lucas should have stayed with her; didn't he understand the ordeal she had been through for the past couple of months.

T and Sonny look at each other in shock, they almost don't need the test results, they all must be affected by the drugs. There could be no other explanation, none of them are rational, especially not Paul. Unfortunately, once the test results are in, there will one that is devastating to Sonny, however it won't be that Paul was drugged and that there is a reason that could explain any of his actions.

Sonny remembers something and mentions it to T. Paul never drank out of any the sports drinks or tea blends that Sonny had at his place. He always carried around either a sports drink with him, or a travel mug with tea in it.

He is sure that Paul is going to try and claim that he was drugged as well, so they need to get their hands on those drinks that Paul always has with him. He never saw Paul drink from anything but the ones he always had on him unless it was something other than the tea blend or sports drink. Templer and T agree. They will get it added to the next search warrant for Paul.

This lets Sonny that there must be multiple charges going to be laid against Paul. He is glad to hear that. Paul needs to pay for the all damage that he did to Will, how he totally changed Will's life and Sonny's as well.

Finally, Paul will get the punishment he deserves. Sonny shakes his head, he can't believe that just over two weeks ago he was getting ready to marry that bastard, he is so glad that the wedding was not finished and that he is not legally tied to that monster. That's all he can think of to describe Paul Narita.


	11. Chapter 11

Willing it to Be Chapter 11

Earlier that same day, back at Sonny's former hotel, John was still trying to talk Paul into going back to Salem. It has been several days since they had called Sonny to try and get him to come back to Paul and then they could go back to Salem since it made no sense to stay in Memphis.

Especially since Will had been taken away for the surgeries that the trauma center said he needed. Though to be honest, they believed that the doctors there were exaggerating how bad Will was, just to make them feel bad, and sure enough it worked, Sonny left John's son to go back to Will of all people.

Seriously what was he thinking when he did that. How could he leave such a great guy like Paul for someone like Will? John is so far gone that he doesn't even realize how wrong and disrespectful he is being towards the young man that he once regarded as a grandson.

If only he could hear himself, John would be ashamed of what he has been saying about Will during the last three years, especially now during the past couple of weeks. Though right now, all John can think about is how his son Paul feels. He thinks that his poor son has suffered so much since that psychopath interrupted the wedding and ruined everything.

Poor Paul has been reduced to trashing the suite to get over his feelings of abandonment. Even though John is not happy about the obscene amount of money the hotel is charging him for the damage Paul caused, can't the management understand the pain his precious boy is in?

He has to get the hurt out somehow, and it is only most of the furniture and accessories after all, they can be replaced. God knows they are charging John enough for the slight inconvenience of having to fix or replace the smashed pieces.

On top of that and to add insult to injury, they wouldn't even give them another suite to stay in, they insisted that they stay in the trashed suite. They told John that they weren't willing to take the chance that more property would be damaged when as they put it, his son had another temper tantrum.

How rude are they, they will never stay here again? They couldn't leave either and go to another hotel because the management said that if they left, they would make sure all the other hotels would know what happened, and no one would rent to them, unless they wanted to stay in some discount hotel, as if.

His perfect wife and precious son deserved better than something like that. They were used to having the best, he would never subject them to less than that. Anyway, once Paul is back in Salem and familiar surroundings he would feel better.

He is sure that they can convince Sonny to see that Paul is obviously the one for him, not Will. Sonny is just feeling guilty that Will had a couple of tough years. Well, they all have had not so great times, but they don't leave the person that loves them the most hanging in the wind.

Honestly, he just wants to tell Sonny off but that would upset Paul again. Well, he had better go and try to talk to Paul again. That is if he can get him to stop talking to himself, swearing on Will. Not that he can blame him.

Imagine thinking that you were going to marry the love of your life, and then find out that their former spouse was back, and it ruined your wedding. Of course, Paul is a little angry, what else could you expect him to be like?

Why did Will have to come back and ruin everything for Paul. He had been so happy and had been looking forward to becoming Sonny's husband after all these years, after all the years that Will had already stolen from them, and now he is back to screw things up again.

Paul is devastated, and Sonny just hurt him even more with all that ridiculousness about wanting to be with Will again. Sonny couldn't love Will more than Paul. How would that be even possible? Paul trumps Will in every way. He is older, more successful, more handsome, confident and so on. Can't Sonny see that Paul is the full package while Will is just a pale imitation.

Well, here goes nothing, John thinks to himself as he walks through the trashed living area and towards Paul's immaculate bedroom. Paul is laying on his bed with a nasty expression on his face as he talks about what he will do to Will once he gets his hands on the little brat. How dare he ruin everything for Paul.

John, "Hey son, we were thinking that we would fly home tonight, can you get your bags packed? We will be going to the airport in about an hour or so, so get ready now. We'll be home by later tonight, and you can stay with me and Marlena for a few days if you want until all this foolishness with Sonny is fixed.

You know that he will come back to you, you are his true love, those awful doctors and agents just made him feel guilty about Will. Once he works through that he will be home with you, he'll sign the divorce papers, and you two will finally be married.

You can start your life together then, and we will have a great party to celebrate for you. To show how fair we are, we'll even invite Will and his parents to show there are no hard feelings. We'll be the bigger people, and that way no one can say that we don't care.

You'll have your man back, and you can be happy. We must get home and get everything ready for when Sonny comes back. OK, son, what do you say? You onboard with this?"

Paul looks at John and it's all he can do not to roll his eyes. He kind of loves his father but seriously the man is acting like an idiot and treating him like one too. Maybe he needs to cut down on the dose that John is getting, seriously. He and the others are becoming unstable and irrational. Either that or he needs to up the dose that the rest are getting. Yeah, that's the better idea. He doesn't want any of them coming back to their senses before he gets that ring on Sonny's finger and gets that licence signed.

He knows that they can't stay in Memphis much longer. The tracking device he put in Sonny's suitcase as a precaution was traced to a deserted alley, the GPS on his phone has been disconnected, and he hasn't been able to find Sonny at all. He doesn't know if Sonny is even still in Memphis. He must have taken off somewhere.

Once he gets back to Salem, he can track Sonny down and bring him back where he belongs. He didn't give Sonny permission to start thinking for himself, he was supposed to be in love with and devoted to Paul. After all the work and effort, he put into getting everything the way it was supposed to be, that idiot Ben had to poke his nose in and put a halt to everything.

If he had known that dearly departed Will wasn't so departed, he would have tracked him down and finished off the job. He still had the app on his phone that he used to control Will before. He remembers Dr. Rolf warning him that overuse of the chip would kill Will.

He would just set the app to continuous use, and the little brat's brain would fry, and no one could ever connect him to it. Or so he thinks, the FBI are just waiting to arrest him, and once they have his phone they will have the final piece they need to nail him to the wall. He will be paying for everything he has done. Let's see how he likes having his life controlled 24/7 by the prison he ends up in.

Everyone knows that Sonny cuts and runs at the first sign of trouble, he did it when Paul turned down his first proposal, he ran when he heard that Will supposedly cheated on him, he ran off to Paris when he couldn't deal with Will's behavior when Will was trying to fix his marriage.

Wouldn't Sonny love to know that idiot Will never cheated on him, that he had assaulted him but made him think he was unfaithful thanks to his favorite drug Loyalty, and that Will couldn't stop himself from doing everything he did because Paul was in control of the chip.

Oh, what fun he had during that time, he got such a thrill out of watching Will go off the rails all the time; he loved making Will go crazy and see him doing whatever he could think of. Thanks to the app, all he had to do was type in what he wanted Will to do it, and Will was doing it, not being able to stop himself.

He got such a thrill out of controlling Will, it was such a kick. He could have made him strip and dance around Horton Town Square; now there was an idea, why didn't he ever do that? Oh yeah, he couldn't do anything that would have gotten Will checked at the hospital. He wanted them to think Will was going bad, not that there was something making him sick.

That wouldn't have worked for him, he would have gotten sympathy, and people might have stopped treating him like trash. He didn't want that, he had to have everyone think that Will was evil just like his mother, while Paul was the good guy who just wanted to be there for Sonny as his marriage imploded.

Never mind the fact that Paul was the reason for that happening; between controlling Will with the chip, and drugging Sonny and all the rest of them, he was basically in control of everyone that mattered in Salem. He was so good, no one ever suspected him.

Once the little brat had been murdered, and Sonny finally came back from Paris and was finished mourning his dear late husband; things were looking up for Paul. He had to give up his fun times, but it was worth to see his plan finally working the way it was supposed to.

But no, Dr. Rolf had to go and screw everything up for Paul; god, couldn't he have chosen any other body, why did he have to revive Will? Paul wished that Will had died while the good doctor was experimenting on him.

No, the little brat had to be tough enough to survive whatever twisted experiments that quack performed on him. He didn't think Will had it in him to go through all that and come out the other side still in one piece, mostly.

It had been so good to see him flatline at the trauma center but of course the doctors were able to bring him back. Why did they have to be so good at their jobs, damn it. For once, couldn't they have a doctor that didn't know what he was doing or was under the influence or something?

But no, they had to have all the good doctors who were determined to save the little brat, so that he could go and have his surgeries that would give him a much better chance of surviving. They haven't heard anything yet so unfortunately, he must be after surviving so far. They would have had his parents calling Marlena weeping hysterically if the little brat had passed away, why wasn't lucky enough for that to happen?

Hopefully his body won't be able to handle the remainder of the multiple surgeries he needs, and he will die on the table, and Sonny really will be a widower this time. He will make sure he is gone this time and make Sonny have the body cremated so that there is no way he can ever come back again. Almost forgetting of course, that Sonny has no legal rights for Will at this moment. Too bad, his morbid fantasy can't come true.

He can't trash anything else in the living area or his father will refuse to pay for any more damage, and all Paul's fun would be over, and he would have to pay for what he did. It's funny that no one noticed he only trashed the living room, that his room was in perfect shape. He wasn't sleeping in a trashed room, thank you very much.

Hell no, let his father waste his money paying off the hotel. It was only fair, he had all those special occasions to make up for missing all these years. Oh, how he has loved subtly getting the digs in at his father for never being in his life. Anyway, he only smashed a few dozen things, you would think he had done some real damage. He didn't hurt anything structural. He couldn't figure out why the hotel had such a problem with it.

He was Paul Narita, professional baseball player. He was used to getting whatever and whoever he wanted. Why shouldn't he do what he wanted? No one had ever told him no before, especially since he found his special little friend, that lovely little drug. No, he never took anything himself. He loved how it let him control whoever he wanted and to be able to get them to do what he wanted. It was such a power trip, it was the best feeling ever.

He decided that he would go back to Salem and have all his followers there make him feel better. He would get them to give Sonny the cold shoulder when he comes back for a few days, just to teach him a lesson. Let him know that he can't do that to Paul. Paul is the one who decides how things are going to be. He is the one who is always in control, he will have to make sure that Sonny doesn't forget that again.

He looks at John and pretends to be sad, "Okay, Dad. Just give me a few minutes to get ready, and then I'll pack my stuff. Thanks for letting me stay with you guys, I don't think that I could stand to be at my place alone. It would be too sad to be there without Sonny.

I guess I really have lost him, you know. I don't know what I am going to do. Everything was so perfect, the wedding was going so great, and then it just all crashed down around us. Then Ben came in and told us that Will was alive. We all knew though that it had to be a cruel joke. The joke was on us though, wasn't it?

Will is back, and he has taken Sonny away from me. How can I compete with a husband that came back from the dead, even he if he treated Sonny terribly? I don't want to, but I can see why Sonny thinks he loves him still.

He felt so bad that he and Will never fixed things before Will was killed. He sees this as his chance to make things right. The only thing is that with him making things right with Will, it's making everything between me and him wrong. I can't say anything though because I would be the worst in the world, wouldn't I?"

John hugs Paul, "No, son, there is nothing wrong in wanting your fiancé back. Will shouldn't automatically get Sonny back just because it turns out that he wasn't dead. You loved and supported Sonny through everything. You were always there from him, even when Will was being so horrible to you and your mom.

Come on, I'll help you, you go get ready and I'll get everything packed, and then we can leave this horrible hotel and never look back, okay? And before you know it, Sonny will be back in your arms. Once he gets past the shock of Will being alive and his guilt, he will come back to you, you are his true love, right?" Paul rolls his eyes behind John's back, and thanks his father.

He can't wait to leave Memphis and get back to Salem where he can regain control. He just needs to figure out a way to get Sonny back to Salem. Maybe if the brat's brat had a minor accident, that should bring Sonny running back. He smiles to himself, figuring that he has a plan that he can use now, never realizing that by the time they get back to Salem, he won't have time to plan anything for Will's little darling. She, her mommy and Mommy's new boyfriend will be getting ready to leave on an extended trip, so he won't be able to use her to get Sonny to come back.

He will have to figure out some other way to lure Sonny back. He has gotten so used to be able control people through the drug, that he hasn't had to form any plans since his original ones before he came to Salem. He will have to come up with something that will make Sonny want to come back to him.

He needs to make sure that Sonny starts getting his regular doses of the drug before it is completely out of his system, and he has no loyalty to Paul left. He doesn't that Sonny is already free of the drug's effects and knows that Paul has been dosing him for almost three years, any loyalty he had to Paul has been burned away as the drug's effects faded from Sonny's body.

Paul is blissfully unaware that his life is slowly starting to unravel and before he knows it, he will have lost everything once the truth about his actions from both before and since he came to Salem become public knowledge.

Paul is sitting back, just thinking of how he will run Will off this time. He did it once before, so he could do it again. He just needs for everyone to turn on Will once again, this time for causing Sonny to hurt Paul. He will reinforce in everybody's minds how horrible Will is, and they will do all the work for him and he will have Sonny back. This time he will make sure that nothing stops them from getting married. Once he gets that ring on Sonny's finger, he won't be going anywhere without Paul.

It's not like he even really loves Sonny, it's a matter of the fact that he belongs to Paul. He has invested all this time and effort into getting Sonny to be the exact kind of man he wants him to be; he got him to stop being a barista, and he has become CEO of Titan, so much better. How could Sonny have been happy serving coffee to people all day, and even turning it into a club wasn't much better.

Well, he thinks to himself, there is nothing he can do until he is back in oh so lovely Salem. God, the place drives him sometimes but oh well, what can he do? His father and his fiancé love it there, so he must put up with for now. In a couple of years, he will talk Sonny into moving to at least Chicago.

He gets a kick out of the facts that the leading citizens of Salem think they are so cosmopolitan, but if only they knew, that to him, they are just small-town hicks. They just can't see it. They all consider him such a nice guy, who loves them all. As if, he could do without almost all of them most days.

Everything is packed, they all grab their luggage, and go down to the lobby where John is forced to pay for all the damage that was done to the suite during Paul's moods. Right before John steps away from the desk, the manager leans over to John and discreetly mentions that if they should return to Memphis, to please stay at another establishment.

Their business is no longer welcome. She tells them that they have pictures of all the damage done so that they should not try to badmouth the hotel. She informs him that they could still press vandalism charges against Paul if they choose to do so. She has checked with their legal counsel, and this has been confirmed, thank you very much.

John is mortified, and he looks at the manager in shock, and he questions if he heard the woman correctly; and she says yes. We would prefer that if you are coming back, especially with him, pointing at Paul, that you choose alternate lodgings. The rest of the group just look on in shock after John tells them what the manager said after he settled the account.

Justin agrees that what John was told was correct, so they shouldn't say anything that could provoke the hotel. Paul doesn't care, he's just kind of tuning everyone else out, so he thinks that he is not on the hook for what he did to the hotel room. He doesn't realize that even though the room was in his father's name, it would be Paul that would be charged with vandalism. His fingerprints are all over everything he trashed.

Well, here we go back to the airport to take us back to Snoresville or as it's more commonly known Salem. Paul just sits in the vehicle, there is a lot more room because their group is so much smaller now. Once they get to the airport, they go through security and wait for their flight back to Salem.

Finally, they get on board, and the plane readies for takeoff. Once they are in the air, John and Marlena turn around to speak to Paul. They tell him not to worry, that they will take care of everything when they get home, and that he can stay with them for however long as he wants. They are there for him for whatever he needs, and they are sure once Sonny comes to his senses, that he will come back and apologize to Paul for all the pain he has caused him.

Paul scoffs to himself, but out loud he thanks his dad and Marlena for being so good to him, he hopes that they know how much he appreciates them. If it hadn't been for the them for the past few days, he doesn't know how he would have handled everything. They reassure him that there is no need for thanks, he is family and they love him, that they are glad they can be there for him.

They promise him that they will be letting Will know just what they think of him trying to take Sonny away from Paul, that he is being selfish. Just because he was hurt that he has no right to try and ruin Paul's life to make himself feel better. Ironic much.

After a long and bumpy flight, they are finally back in Salem. They gather up their baggage and head back to Marlena's townhouse. Justin and Adrienne decide to stay for the night as well because they feel that they should be there for Paul until they can convince Sonny to come back to Salem and to his fiancé.

The next morning, they all get up and decide that they will go to Horton Town Square for breakfast as they don't have any fresh food in the house. They head off to the square, and as they are sitting down at the restaurant, friends and family show up to greet them and welcome them back. They ask where Sonny is, and where are Sami and Lucas? Do they know how Will is doing, is he coming back to Salem? Everyone is interested in their answers.

John and Marlena decide to answer the questions so that Paul won't be bothered. Paul decides to let them and just sits there looking terribly sad. They tell them that Will had to be moved to have the many surgeries he would need for his recovery. Sami and Lucas went with him to the place where his surgeries were going to be performed, no they don't know where because it is aboard a military vessel somewhere, the location undisclosed.

No, they don't know if Will is coming back to Salem, because they didn't have a chance to talk to him before he was sent away for his treatment, so they are waiting to hear on that topic. They were barred from seeing him because he had a medical crisis right after he was taken to the trauma center in Memphis. They then say that Marlena believes that poor Sonny had some type of breakdown from the stress of the past couple of weeks.

It must be that because Sonny somehow got the idea in his head that he didn't want to be with Paul anymore, that he wanted Will back, and all the foolish things he was saying before he took off on them in Memphis. He said that Will was the real love of his life, and they all know that isn't true, it is so obvious that Paul is the one that Sonny really loves.

They believe that Sonny is acting this way because he feels guilty that Dr. Rolf had taken Will and had been experimenting on him. They say that this is foolish because no one knew that Will was alive, so no one should feel bad that he went through some awful things while Rolf had him.

Everyone agrees with them and tell Paul to hang in there, that Sonny will come to his senses, and come back to Paul. Anyone can see that they truly belong together, and that they are such a sweet and loving couple.

Paul decides to make sure that everyone is on his side, so he says that they should all cut Sonny some slack because he has had a terrible shock, to find out that the husband he had mourned, was actually alive, and that he had been in the hands of a mad scientist.

Of course, he would be thrown by everything, so he is sure once Sonny can process all of this, that he will come back. They all look at Paul in admiration, and say that Sonny is so lucky to have someone so understanding. Paul looks down at the table so that they can't see the smirk on his face, like he said before, so gullible.

Adrienne also mentions the terrible video message that Will had left for them before he was airlifted for his surgeries, how he said such horrible things to all of them, how he insulted them all and their families. About the horrible comments he made to his grandmother and John; she also mentions how he said so many hateful and untrue things to Sonny and Paul. None of the group that came back will admit that everything Will said to them was true though.

People in Salem are not surprised that Will could be so cruel; they know what he is like, it was obvious his last year in Salem. To think though that he would be so awful to people who put their lives on hold just to go look for him.

None of them think about how Will had reasons to feel the way he does and that would be the reason he went off on all of them. Of course, it must be all Will's doing, he is known for doing things that only benefit himself, you know.

He is so ungrateful for how well everyone always looked out for him, and how they tried to correct him to make him into a better person. Some people just can't be taught though. Obviously Will Horton must be one of those people.

They decide to just forget about him again. Why waste time thinking about someone that doesn't deserve their consideration and concern. Sadly, many of the people who are agreeing about how ungrateful and nasty Will has been since he was found are members of his own family; they are adding more pain to what Will has already been through.

They don't realize that everything they are saying is still being recorded by the FBI and that it will come back to haunt them. It will be added to the film projects that will cause the public humiliation and downfall of so many of Salem's finest citizens.

The FBI will pass on the footage so that Will can be prepared if he decides to go back to Salem at some point, T wants to make sure that Will knows so that he can make sure that can't say they never said any of it; if they try that tactic, he will just play the recording for them to remind them of their oh so kind remarks about Will that day.

They are all just sheep and can't think for themselves anymore. They are so used to be told what to think and how to behave that they can't even see that they are used by their dearly loved Paul, and that when the truth comes out, they will most likely be after causing irreparable damage to their relationships with several people, especially Will.

The scariest thing is that they are all hearing what they and everyone else is saying, and know how they have treated Will in the past but no one can honestly see that they are wrong; they are being hateful and cruel, and they are even now making the situation worse.

Once they are free from the effects of the drugs, they will expect that Will should immediately forgive them, but they don't realize that Will can only take so much from people treating him like that, until he has no other feelings towards them, just indifference left for them.

His heart can only take so much pain before he cuts them out of it. The sad thing is that they figure that Will always has to be the bigger person in every situation, even when they are the ones who caused so much pain to him.

They continue to talk to the group that came back from Memphis about their trip, and find out that after the first two days, they stopped looking for Will and his parents. They complain about rudely they were treated by the FBI and the staff at the trauma center. Their listeners hear FBI and Jennifer pipes up asking them what they are talking about.

They explain that the FBI was making a bunch of wild claims that Will was helping them with cases from information that he learned about while he was being held by Dr. Rolf. They say that Will can help them close many cases. Abe comes by and catches the last comment, it makes him wonder if this is part of the new program that will be helping the Salem PD.

He can't say anything though since he got an email late the day before that they will be announcing the new program publicly in a couple of days time and they have asked that he not say anything until they make the announcement. He doesn't want to take a chance of losing the funding and extra personnel, so he decides not to say anything right now.

They have already sent off the files with the AG personnel after making sure they kept copies of everything in case anything got lost in transit. The only concern is the physical evidence, but the AG's office came and got everything ready to go. They are used to dealing with evidence, so Abe isn't going to worry too much about it.

Abe is happy about the possibility of more federal funding once their closure rates rise when the AG's office is finished with the files; and they find some new leads for them to pursue, of course, the officers in Salem will perform any arrests and get the credit, or so he thinks.

As they are finishing up breakfast, Maggie and Victor come by again with Doug and Julie. They greet everyone and ask where Sonny is. They are filled in on the happenings of the last week. They tell the others that they missed something interesting themselves while they were gone.

There is going to be a new film festival that is going to take place in Salem. It's about time that Salem was honored this way. It will feature several short films and documentaries. They say how a portion of one documentary was filmed in Salem while they were gone, and how many of them took part in the documentary. It was such fun Maggie exclaims.

Justin speaks up and asks if they had signed releases and could he see one. Victor has his copy of the release he signed on his phone, so he shows it to Justin. Justin looks at it and says that everything seems to be in order, and that the releases are legal and binding.

They don't know that they are going to regret ever signing those releases so quickly and eagerly, it is going to make them very unhappy with their wish to be on screen, to be part of a documentary; to have their opinions heard because of course, theirs answers were correct.

He says that the idea of having a witness to the signed release is good. No one could come back and say that they didn't know what they were signing. He jokes that because they signed allowing any and all footage they have of the people that took part in the documentary, that he hopes nobody said anything that they wouldn't want to be seen in public.

Marlena asks what the documentary is about, but Justin speaks up and says that he saw that there is a confidentiality clause in the release, so they can't talk about the details of the project until after it has premiered in the film festival.

She is disappointed but figures she will have to wait for the film festival to see what it was about and to see all her dear friends and family on the big screen. She, Maggie and Julie say they will have to get new outfits for the premiere, and all their husbands just roll their eyes. Another reason to go shopping, yay.

At the same time in Switzerland, Austin and Carrie are preparing a guest room for Sonny. They are getting everything ready when Carrie asks Austin are they doing the right thing. They want Sonny to be safe, but they wonder should they be giving Sonny the chance to try and get back into Will's life.

They know how much Sonny hurt Will not only that last year but during the time that he was held by Rolf, due to Sonny's behavior with Paul; because T arranged for them to see all the clips that were included in the divorce papers and they know how Sonny treated him during that time and what he did to Will, how Will had to see Sonny being with Paul all loved up.

They are aware of the fact that Sonny has been drugged, but they don't want anything or anyone that could hurt Will to be around him when they bring him here for his rehabilitation. They think that this time Sonny wouldn't deliberately hurt Will, but that's not saying it won't happen anyway.

Will has to be their number one priority. For the longest time they thought they had lost him forever, but they now have him back, and they won't let anyone hurt him ever again, including their families in Salem. They can't believe that no one has noticed that they aren't acting like themselves anymore and that they haven't been for years according to T.

He has told that them that it seems likely that Paul has increased the amount of the drug that he is giving to everyone that was left in Memphis with him; because before where they were judgemental and cruel towards Will, now they have been either completely indifferent or have been acting like they hate Will.

They are trying to say that Will shouldn't be taking Sonny away from Paul, even though Sonny hasn't even spoken to Will yet. They are blaming Will for Sonny having a mind of his own and making decisions that they don't like.

They have heard the conversations and they all sound irrational. They would be scared if they had heard the conversations before the group left Memphis, because it sounded like everyone, but Paul have lost their minds.

Carrie and Austin are wondering if the larger doses can cause permanent damage to the people taking it. They pray that their once loving and kind family members can come back to themselves. If they can't, they will make sure that Will is never exposed to their attitudes and behavior ever again.

He has been through so much at the hands of their family already, he can't be put through that again. He needs to concentrate on his recovery, and let them take care of the family. He is going to have to go into therapy, they know that, so Austin has been researching the best therapists in Switzerland.

They don't care how much they cost, they will pay whatever price necessary to help Will get back to himself and work through the pain he suffered the last three years. He needs someone who can help him and get him to know that they way he was treated and what they did and said to him was never his fault.

That he was not responsible for what happened due to the chip, no matter what anyone in Salem said. He will have to work through the anger he has toward Sonny, his family, and particularly Paul. He needs to get rid of the anger and bitterness before it changes him.

They know that they can't understand how he feels, they can only imagine what it felt like to have everyone he knew and loved turn on him, especially his husband, the one person that he had thought would always be there for him.

To find out that everything he went through in Salem was to remove him from his husband's life so that Sonny's ex could have him back as a consolation prize, not even because he really loved him. How can you comprehend someone being so twisted and selfish that they thought they had the right to do that to someone?

That he not only drugged and assaulted Will, but he arranged for it be done another time as well; Will is going to have to deal with the fact that he was sexually assaulted twice as part of Paul's plan to get Sonny back. In Paul's sick twisted mind, he thought that having Will sexually assaulted but making it look like Will cheated twice was acceptable because it helped his plan to succeed.

They must help Will get over this pain before he gets to the point that he can't deal with it and hurts either himself or someone else. Talking it out with the therapist is great, but they believe that Will could need a physical outlet for his anger and frustration.

Austin thought about a heavy bag first, or even one of those dummies with the strike zones so that Will could beat the hell out of the thing, letting him imagine that he was doing that to Paul instead. They have gotten them set up in the basement for Will, but T had another idea afterwards that they liked also.

They set up a corner of their basement so that Will can smash items against the brick wall. They went to the thrift store and bought everything they had that was breakable. They know that it will be satisfying to see the items smash into pieces, he can use each piece for a time that he was hurt by someone back there in Salem.

He will be able to smash the memory of what each person said or did to him into bits until the memory and the pain that he went through are just like dust in the wind. Put pictures on the wall of everyone that hurt Will and let the breaking begin. Let him smash the pieces against the pictures if he wants, so that he is able to get through his anger with each person without resorting to physically hurting them, and getting himself in trouble.

T also had the idea to take the broken bits and use them to make something beautiful from all the pain they represented. Like a mosaic, and it can show Will that he came out of top no matter what they did. He can have a beautiful physical reminder that he can look at to show him that he was and is stronger than anything they could ever do to Will.

They really like this idea, and Carrie thinks that she, Billie and Sami can help Will with the mosaic. They can use this time bond and reconnect with Will. Seb had told them all about his friends, and she remembers that there was Sam, who is an artist, and that when she told Seb about T's idea; he checked with Sam, who said that he would help them come up with a concept to use for the mosaic., and help them create it while he is in Switzerland.

Like they said, make something beautiful out of the broken past. He is stoked to help them, and like all of Seb's friend, he wants to get to know Will and possibly help him get his life started again. They are all hoping that Seb will get a chance with his dream guy.

They knew that it will more difficult now that the news has gotten to them that there is definitive proof that Sonny was not responsible for all his own actions during the last three years; that his ex fiancé was drugging Sonny since shortly after the ex Paul came to town. He was using some designer drug that made people loyal to whoever was drugging them when they were told what to believe or how to act.

They couldn't believe when they heard that most likely that Paul had somehow managed to drug most of Will's family and friends just so that he could drive Will out of Sonny's life one way or the other. Obviously, this is just a suspicion right now, but the FBI are in the process of a plan to get everyone tested to see if this true.

Apparently, both Sonny's and Paul's parents are acting totally irrational, so they believe that they are being drugged as well. They can't believe that someone would go to those lengths just to get an ex back. That anyone would think that they had the right to do that, this guy must be insane, there is no other explanation. To ruin someone else's life, to do what he did, he is sick.

Sonny is apparently clear of the drug now, the only good thing about the drug is that at a low dose, it is not addictive, once the person is off the drug, they don't crave to go back on it. They will finally be able to think clearly and not feel like they are moving through a fog.

The funny thing is that they don't realize that they felt like that until they aren't taking it anymore. He is determined to win his husband back, but he is going to have to get past all the pain he caused Will.

This should give Seb an advantage over Sonny because he has never hurt Will. He is starting his romancing of Will with a blank slate. He is doing everything he can to build Will up, and is supporting a cause that Will is interested in, with getting the concert staged to raise more funds for the officer and agents' charities.

He is helping to get payback for Will from the hypocritical citizens of Salem. Sam is glad that he didn't go as part of the crew, he doesn't think that he could have stopped himself from commenting, and it would have given away their plan.

Their group can't wait for the festival so that they can see the downfall of so many of Salem's finest, and they don't mean the police. The public payback will be so good, and he must admit that Sonny's plan is pretty good as well. Make the people of Salem feel just a bit of what Will went through before that madman got his hands on him.

Seb is trying to show Will that he will support him in every way. Seb knows that he might never get Will, but at least he can help him get his life back and give him an excellent group of people that he can always depend on, unlike those in Salem. He knows that Will still has feelings for Sonny, and that might mean that he will end up back with Sonny.

However, if that does happen, Sonny is going to have to work to get to be with Will again. Sonny needs to know that he can't just expect to come right back and just have Will be his again. He needs to prove to Will that he does deserve to be with him, that he would be lucky to have Will love him again.

Their groups are working on all the plans that Seb has come up with to help Will. Brittany and Santana will be the first ones Will meets, and they will be able to fill him in all about Seb. He will love Brittany, everyone does, and he will come to like Santana, once he gets used to her.

The fashionistas are going to teach Will how to make himself look as hot as he is. They are going to love having him be a real live Ken doll for them to dress up. When Will goes back to Salem for the film festival or the slap-down that it will really be, well they are going to make sure that everyone's jaws are going to hit the ground when they see how hot Will looks.

Seb and Kurt are hoping that Will's parents can talk him into the photo shoot and campaign, it will be a huge boost to his confidence. They have talked Isabelle into making sure that there is a huge billboard with Will on it right in Horton Town Square once he does the shoot. Can you imagine the faces of everyone in Salem when they are confronted by a giant picture of Will looking amazing? It will be great.

To be honest, they are all shocked that Will doesn't see himself as gorgeous already, even the straight guys in their groups have admitted that Will is hot. Puck said that even he would be tempted, and Sam doesn't think he has ever met someone who was as crazy for women as Puck.

The plans for the concert and the linkups to the performers concerts are coming along great. Their friends in the industry have been talking to the people they are hoping to have perform or let their concert be linked to them that night; and so far, the response has been very positive.

They expect once the article by Isabelle comes out, that they will get a lot more support. They hope that they can raise a lot of money for the charities that Will favors. They are great causes that don't always get the attention they need or deserve.

Seb is not just doing all these things to get Will. He really wants to support Will either as a friend or lover. He thinks what Will is doing for those charities is great, and want to help. Honestly even if Will decides to go back to Sonny, Sam thinks Seb would be happy for him, as long as Will is happy.

After the hell Will has been through, he deserves to be happy.

Carrie and Austin get together that night with Billie, Sandor and Seb. She passes on the news that Will has made it through his eighth and final surgery. She tells them that the doctors have placed him in a medically induced coma for about a week so that his body can heal without him doing anything to strain it.

They are all excited and happy. They have to get everything ready for when Will gets there. Carrie tells them that she has found a place for Will and everyone else to stay. It is just one street over, and it has everything that Will needs while he recovers especially the ground floor bed and bath.

While they are having dessert, T calls them and conferences Sami and Lucas in as well. He tells them that all the arrangements have been made for Sonny to come stay with them, and that they have gotten clearance for Gabi to be able to leave the country so that she can come with Ari, while Will is recuperating.

They know that having Ari there will help Will recover, as he will want to spend time with his daughter and reconnect. Sami and Lucas tell everyone that they called the kids just a little while ago, and finally told them about Will. Sami tears up as she tells them how the kids screamed and cried with absolute joy when they heard that their big brother was alive.

Of course, they didn't tell them everything when they asked what had happened, why everyone thought that Will had died. They explained that an evil man had made them believe that Will had died, but he had taken him away from them.

They have made the arrangements for the kids to join them in Switzerland when they come there with Will. Sami asks Carrie has she found them somewhere yet? Carrie says that she has found a wonderful place for them all just a street over from her and Austin.

There is even enough room for Gabi and Ari to stay with them, so Will can see his daughter anytime. She says that Gabi's boyfriend Eli can stay with them, they have enough room even with Sonny staying with them.

T then tells them about the conversations that they had recorded earlier that day when Paul, John and the rest of them met up with most of the family that morning for breakfast; and what was said about Will. He tells them that they have set up the plan to get everyone tested, they just need to do it.

He honestly believes that they must be drugged, how else could they still be so uncaring towards Will? They are so mad that the people in Salem are still trashing Will, when he had nothing to with Sonny leaving Paul. He was in the middle of his first surgery when Sonny made that decision.

He tells them also that he has passed on the clips to Artie to be edited into their documentary, and that it will be ready in time for the festival. He then passes on the news about Paul's escapades while Sonny was in Paris, and that they have decided to add that into the very end of the documentary about the biggest hypocrite of them all. Poetic justice they all decide, to have all his deceptions laid bare for all of Salem to see.

He also tells them that most of the guys are willing to state on video just how bad Paul was, if they know what he means. They crack up. They can picture just how humiliated the creep will be with those revelations.

Carrie has the same reaction as she did the first time she heard the comments, and they look at her looking for an explanation. Carrie admits that she forgot to tell them what she had learned earlier because of everything else going on right now.

Austin asks Sami and Lucas how they are holding up after the last week, knowing that it had to be stressful on them, especially Lucas where he had been drinking before they went to the aircraft carrier for the surgeries.

They tell them that they are doing great and Sami says that Lucas has been sober for over a week now, they are truly happy to hear that, because they knew that Lucas had been sober for so long; and when he fell off the wagon and he was in so much pain; and then the news about Will just made want to drink even more.

Sami also tells them that she and Lucas have hashed out everything that happened between them, being stuck on the ship together really didn't let them get that far away from each other. Lucas and she have discussed him acting like a dad for Johnny and Sydney if they want him to, because there are times they don't want to talk to their mom, they need a father figure to talk to.

Lucas tells them that they are back to being the friends that had been when they were younger, and that they are both happy about that. Before everything happened, they had been the best of friends, and they both missed that since Will was little, to be honest. He says that it has been great having Sami there for the support and she says the same thing as well.

Lucas tells them that Brian believes he might have been exposed slightly to the drugs that Paul was using on everyone else. They believe that he might have ingested it a few times when he had tea with Adrienne, and that was why he never said anything to her when she was always trashing Will. He admits now that he can't believe that he stayed with a woman who treated his son that way.

He says that he is so ashamed because of that, and can't wait for when Will is conscious, and he can apologize. He only hopes that Will can accept his apology. Austin tells him that he believes that Will doesn't blame otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to see him in Memphis at the trauma center. Sami says to Lucas that she had said the same thing, he should have listened to her, she is always right, and she laughs when she says it.

Carrie and Austin look at each other, and are wondering if there is anything more going on between Sami and Lucas. She decides that she will find out when they get there with Will. Carrie decides that she wants to call Kate or Jennifer in Salem, and see what they say to her about Will.

T says okay, just give him a moment to link Sonny into the call, he needs to hear what they are saying about him and Will; he suggests that everyone except Carrie mute their phones, so that Kate won't know anyone else is listening, on the chance that someone blurts out something about what they hear. He tells her that Sonny is on the line, so Carrie goes ahead and calls her mother-in-law. After a couple of rings, Kate picks up the call.

Carrie, "Kate, I just wanted to update you with the latest news on Will. I am not sure that with everything going on that Sami and Lucas thought about calling you. It's great news, Will has just had his last surgery. It took eight surgeries for them to fix everything that quack did to my nephew; but they finally have finished, and they have placed him in a medically induced coma so that he can heal properly.

Isn't that fantastic? I was going to call Marlena next, since they are still in Memphis and tell them the news. I am sure that all six of them will be happy to hear that Will is doing a lot better."

Kate, "Actually, they just came back last night but Sonny wasn't with them. Somehow Will guilted him into breaking up with Paul, the poor man is devastated. Everyone knows that Sonny is in love with Paul, not Will, but the guilt of finding out Will was alive made him think that he's still in love with Will. That's ridiculous, Paul is the true love of Sonny's life. Even after all this, Paul is making excuses for Sonny. That man better realize how lucky he is, and come back and marry Paul.

Adrienne also told us about the horrible message that Will recorded for them before he went to have his surgeries. He was so nasty to all of them. The horrible things he said about her and Justin, the way he spoke to Marlena and John, and worst of all the hurtful and untrue things he said to Sonny and Paul.

That's just like Will, we know that, you just have to look at what he was like before he died or was taken, whatever. Well, he won't be forgiven until he comes back and apologizes to everyone like he should. Perhaps while he is recovering, he can think about what he did and said, and realize just how wrong he was; and that he shouldn't try to come between such a great couple like Paul and Sonny."

Everyone listening to the call all have the same shocked and horror filled look on their faces. The damage is so much worse than they even thought. It's like everyone that was close to Will are now acting like cult members and Paul is their leader.

It's insane, they have to get the testing to happen as soon as possible. They will have to increase the quarantine for a few more days so that they can be sure that the drugs get out of everyone's systems as soon as possible, and that they are not able to be dosed again. They have to be detoxed as soon as possible. They cannot bring Will back there before then. Salem is in deep trouble.

Carrie says, "That's really interesting what you're saying, Kate. I just wanted to give you the update on Will, can you call the others and let them know. I will talk to you in a few days. Bye for now."

Carrie hangs up the call and everyone else unmutes their phones, and they start talking. Sonny can't believe that Will is being blamed for something he decided while Will was unconscious. He needs to stay away, until the FBI has gotten everyone detoxed.

As much as he wants to help his family, he would not be able to control himself if he was back there and they started in on Will in front of him. It's unbelievable that Paul has gotten everyone on his side; Kate was insulting her own grandson when she was talking to Carrie and she didn't think that there was anything wrong with what she was saying.

Before Paul had gotten to everyone by drugging them, and now controlling almost all their thoughts and actions, Kate would have ripped to shreds anyone who dared say something like that about Will. She had been one of his staunchest defenders, and one of the people he counted on to be there for him.

He must believe that once they have all been detoxed like he was, that they will be desperate to apologize to Will and make it up to him for everything they had done. Will doesn't deserve this, Paul is still making people turn on him, while the true monster is Paul.

Will Salem be able to recover once they hear the truth and have it proven to them with all the evidence that the FBI has collected against Paul. Sonny prays that Paul is put away for life for all the damage he has done to Salem, but especially for the hell he has caused Will. Even serving life won't be able to guarantee that the damage he did is repaired, and the relationships he ruined are able to be renewed.

The people of Salem who targeted Will for their judgement and punishment will need to make it up to Will, but can anything ever do that completely? Even before any of this happened, some of the people were never able to apologize even when they were in the wrong. They just expected the person they hurt to get over it, like his uncle Vic.

They don't even realize it, but they may have lost Will forever. Sonny knows that if Will can never go back to Salem, then he won't either. Nothing is more important to him than making sure that Will is happy for the rest of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Willing it to Be Chapter 12

It's the morning after Carrie's call to Kate, and Sonny is getting ready to go the airport to fly to Switzerland. T picks Sonny up at his hotel, he is taking him to the local branch of his bank, and Sonny is able to withdraw a good amount of money.

They agree that this is a clever idea, and arrange for the bank to transfer more money to an account in Switzerland that Carrie has set up for him for his time there; so that he won't have to use his credit card when he gets there, this will make it harder for anyone to track him down if there is no activity on his card.

Sonny can't take all the money that's in the account because of the limit on how much you can take into a foreign country when travelling. They know that must likely that Paul and possibly John have been monitoring Sonny's card to see if he has been making any purchases, and they could use that information to pinpoint his location.

They can't let this happen, Sonny needs to get away from anyone in Salem so that they can't try to force him to go back. They know by this point that Paul is willing to do whatever is necessary for his plan to work, so they don't believe he would have a problem with kidnapping Sonny to get him back to Salem. Right now, they could see John and Justin agreeing to help him, and that they would think that they were doing what is best for Sonny, or really Paul.

T takes him to the nearest department store so that he can pick up some heavier clothes for the colder weather in Switzerland. He picks up enough to last him for a couple of months, he knows that once Will gets there, he doesn't want to waste any time shopping. He wants to start trying to fix things with Will right away.

After he pays for all his new clothes, he gets them packed at the store, and T takes Sonny to the airport for his flight. He uses his credentials to get him and Sonny past security, and he waits at the airport with Sonny until Sonny has boarded his flight, and is on his way, happily but also nervously flying to Switzerland. Sonny knows that this trip will determine his future with Will, and he can't wait for his chance to start fixing what he broke.

Finally, after a very long flight, he lands in Switzerland, and once he is finished at Customs, he waits at the arrival area looking for Will's aunt and uncle. He is very nervous because he has never met them before, and he knows that they have heard everything that has happened in the last three years.

He knows that they have heard what he has done to hurt their beloved nephew, or the young man they see as their son, especially Austin. He vaguely remembers something Will told him about his uncle, something about boxing, oh yeah, Austin was a champion boxer, uh oh.

Sonny knows that he must make the best impression on them both, that he needs to show them how much he truly loves Will; how much he wants Will back, that he knows what he has done to Will and he is owning up to it, and that he knows how much he has hurt Will in the past.

He needs to show them that he intends to make up for every hurtful or cruel word he said to Will, the fact that he never stopped anyone from insulting and degrading Will during that time, that he never stood up for his husband. That is all on him, and he needs to them that he truly regrets that this happened, that he let it happen.

He needs to own up to all his mistakes without trying to blame it all on the drugging, it may have been a factor, huge in fact, but he knows that the drug greatly exaggerated feelings that he was subconsciously dealing with, and never acknowledged.

He also must acknowledge every action or lack of action that he was responsible for either directly or indirectly that caused Will even a moment of pain. He has to admit that even though he said that he didn't want Paul back, that he was flattered by the attention, and he didn't stop it. That he used that attention to get back at Will when he thought that Will had cheated on him, that he wanted Will to hurt just as much as he did.

He knows that it will take weeks, no months to make up for everything that happened, and that's if he can even get Will to speak to him, hell, even look at him. Sonny knows that at first, most likely all that is likely to happen will be Will screaming at him to get out, that he hates Sonny.

He knows that this will rip his heart out, but he must be strong because he has to stick around and show Will that he is serious, that Will is the only one he wants and that he is the only one in Sonny's heart. He has to be able to take the pain that Will throws at him, because he did so much worse, he deliberately tried to break Will's heart, and he will have to live with that.

It's because of these things, that Sonny intends to continue with his therapy, and use the lessons he is learning there, to make sure that he never does any of these things again, especially to Will. He is hoping that if he and Will get back together, that he can get Will to agree to go to couple's therapy so that they can learn to communicate with each other, and so that no one can ever come between them again.

He believes that they will be able to honestly tell each other when things are bothering them, and how to work them out, without damaging their relationship. He believes that this will make their marriage much stronger, not that it could get any worse than it is right now; and no matter what else they face in the future, that they can do it together, happy and secure with each other.

He knows that he must prove all of this to Will's family before Will even gets brought to Switzerland for his recuperation and physical therapy. He wants to help Will recover anyway he can, and he hopes that Carrie and Austin will be able to see that he is truly sincere in his desire to help Will get well again, and that he truly wants to have the love of his life back, and that his strongest wish is to make sure that Will is happy.

He finally spots Austin and Carrie, they have arrived to meet him at the airport and bring him back to their home. On the drive from the airport, Austin pulls off to the side of the road; when the car stops, Sonny is not sure what to expect. He sits in the back seat and just looks at them, and Austin as well as Carrie come down on Sonny like a house of bricks.

They tell him that before they get to their house, they are some things that Sonny needs to know, and that if he doesn't agree to comply with the rules that they and Sami and Lucas have up with, that he can just find somewhere else to stay, or to go back home. They tell him that they can turn around and go right back to the airport, and he can catch the next flight back to America.

They lay down the rules: That he is not allowed to pressure Will, that he cannot complain to Will about the amount of time he gets to spend with him, that Sebastian will get equal time with Will, and that during their visits, someone will always be there in the room so that if Will starts getting upset, they can step in and intervene. If Will can't deal with seeing him, that he will have to wait until Will feels up to it. If Will agrees to it, Sonny can also take part in the outings that Seb's friends have planned.

They tell Sonny point blank either he follows the rules they just gave him or he's out of there. He can still stay in Switzerland, that would be up to Sonny himself, but he won't have any access to Will. Their main concern right now and in the foreseeable future is Will, and he handles everything once he gets there.

Sonny finds out that he will not be staying at the same place at Will. The only good thing is that Seb is staying elsewhere as well. Billie and Sandor have rented a huge house for the reunion that is close by to everyone else.

He agrees, especially to the outings, he figures that it will give him a chance to see what Seb is like, and how much his friends try to give Seb the edge when it comes to winning Will. He wants to show Will and everyone else that he is himself again, the guy that Will fell in love with and married; and that he is prepared to do whatever Will wants, if it makes Will happy.

Yes, Sonny is frustrated at the rules, but he understands why they are in place, and he knew before he even left Memphis that there would be rules for him to follow. So, Sonny is happy that for the first time in years, that some of Will's relatives are putting Will first. They are making sure that Will is comfortable and happy, they are taking care of Will and his needs.

He knows now that if Sami with Carrie and Austin had been in Salem at the time, that things would most likely have turned out differently. He wishes that they had been, he is sure that Sami would have exposed Paul for everything he has done then and there. Paul is a manipulator, but Sami could run rings around him, and he means that as a compliment.

Sami would have seen through his saintly act. She would have stomped Paul into the ground for trying to hurt her son. He believes that Sami would never have been drugged, that she would have been suspicious of anything that Paul offered her, and would have steered clear of him, especially after she knew that he was going after her son's husband.

She would have gotten Will into see a doctor when his behavior changed so abruptly, and that Carrie and Austin would have backed her up, they would have known something was wrong with Will, they would have helped Will unlike everyone else in Salem, himself included. He is determined that he will do whatever is necessary to get his husband back, and that he can make sure that Will's happiness comes first, that it will be his number one goal.

They finally arrive in the town that Carrie and Austin live in, it's on the outskirts of Zurich and is a pretty little place. They get to the house, and he puts his suitcases in the guestroom that he will be using while he is there, and decides to get unpacked and settled in for his stay. He is going to be there for a long time, until Will is better.

Once he is finished doing this, he goes to see if he can help with the meal. He finds them in the kitchen and asks if there is anything he can do to help. They tell him that he can grab the things laid out and go set the table for the four of them. He meets Will's little cousin Robbie then. He is sweet, and he can only imagine that Will was the same at that age, he thinks that Robbie looks a little like a dark haired Will.

Sonny wants to give Carrie and Austin a chance to know the real him, not the evil clone that he feels like he has been for the past three years. He asks them if he can explain about he has come back to himself since the drugs wore off. He knows that he is back to the real him, not the drugged-up version that he was during that time thanks to Paul's actions.

He tells them that he honestly believes that it was like living as his own evil twin, and what he can see know that he looks back at the things that happened, he does not like the person he became during that time. He says that looking back at the last three years, it's like looking at movie, knowing the plot and characters; and knowing how it was supposed to work out, but then seeing it go completely off the rails for no reason; and not being able to fix it back to how it was supposed to be, no matter what he tried. He says it was like being in a waking nightmare.

Now that he can see his actions during that time and the effect they had on Will, he is horrified and disgusted with himself. He hates the pain that he caused Will, and he can look back and see how much he did; especially when he got together with Paul, and that he was going to marry the man who ruined Will's life for his own benefit.

He tells that him becoming CEO of Titan is a good example, he never wanted to be part of his family's businesses, that the was happy running the coffee house and then the club. He admits that he wasn't interested at that time of ever becoming part of the corporate life of Titan. He wanted to keep building his own business, not just walk into a job that he got from being related to the owner. He was slowly manipulated into becoming the perfect partner for Paul.

He can see now that he wasn't good enough when he just ran his own small business, that he had to be more appropriate for Paul's image of what his partner should do for a living. He knows that Will always loved him, no matter what he did with his life; that it was Sonny that was important, not his job.

He also tells them honestly that after they thought that Will was gone, and he came back from Paris, even when he was with Paul, that during their whole relationship, the feelings at the best of times never came near what he felt during the worst times with Will.

He tells that it never felt the same physically with Paul, like it did with Will. He tells them what he told T, that there was always this disconnect, he didn't feel anything, that it was just sex to him, and now he knows that the only reason he was ever intimate with Paul, was because of the drugs, that he didn't have a choice about being intimate with Paul, he had to be drugged to want to be with Paul.

It makes him sick to even think about, and that because of what Paul had done to him, that he made sure that he got tested because he feels that Paul could have exposed him to something. He tells them that he is sure that Will never cheated on him, at least not willingly, he knows that Paul did something to make it happen.

Now Carrie and Austin know all about Paul's activities while Sonny was in Paris, but that Sonny hasn't found out yet, that he won't until the news breaks at the film festival; they wonder should they warn him. They decide to give him a broad hint, and say having heard what they have, that they think he is smart to have been tested, that yes Paul might not have been as truthful as Sonny used to think he was.

He tells them that he believes that the FBI are investigating Paul for the attack on Will as well, because he knows there will be charges against Paul for the not only the drugging of him, but all the others. He tells them about the payback video that he is compiling.

He says that he is doing something that will give all the people who hurt Will a taste of what they put Will through. Yes, it will embarrass them, but hopefully it will teach them a lesson as well, not to be so cruel to someone going through a terrible time like Will was during that time.

He knows that some things might be slightly vindictive, but the temporary embarrassment it causes them is going to be well worth it, if they learn not to ever do what they did to Will to anyone one else ever again.

He also says that he knows that he is not blameless for everything he did to Will, that he is far from blameless. He is working on a list to give to Will that acknowledges everything he did wrong. He wants Will to tell him what Sonny needs to do for every action to make Will feel better, to hopefully get Will to forgive him.

He just has to take away the pain that he caused Will and make him realize that he was wrongly blamed for things he never did; and that Sonny is willing to do whatever Will needs him to do, to make that pain go away, and that he will spend the rest of his life proving that.

He says that he doesn't care if it takes forever, he is going to make it up to Will and show him that Will is the only person in his heart, his soulmate, the love of his life. He admits to them that he knows that he has a long fight ahead of him, but he needs to prove to Will how much he loves him, and how truly sorry he is.

The most important thing is for Will to come back to himself, that he can be the loving and sweet person he was before Salem screwed up so much, and the torture they put him through before Rolf ever got his hands on Will. After looking at the clips that Will had to see, he understands the anger, pain and bitterness that Will is feeling right now, and that he has every right to feel that way.

He doesn't know if he would have dealt with the situation as well as Will has, if he had been put through everything that happened. He knows that he could not have been able to be compassionate towards Sami as Will was towards Adrienne, if the situations had been reversed.

He says that even after everything his mother put Will through in the past, that he still saved her from Statesville, this proves that the real Will is still there, underneath everything he is feeling right now. He hopes that he can get Will to let that part of himself out again.

Getting Will to forgive him, and healing the damage he did to Will and his heart; it is the most important thing in the world to him, only second to Will and Ari, who are his life and family. He tells them that if, no hopefully when he can win Will back, that one of these days, that Ari won't be an only child anymore. He wants to raise a family with Will. He says that he can picture them in their own house with a bunch of kids running around.

Carrie and Austin are happy to hear this, that Sonny is not just thinking about the next couple of months, that he is considering the distant future as well. They tell them that they are glad that he was able to talk to them about this, and wonder if he would let them tell Sami and Lucas what he has said.

He says yes, but he tells them that he knows that he has a long road ahead with his in-laws, and he is ready for that. He needs to prove to everyone that he is truly worthy of Will, and that this time he knows exactly who and what he wants, and that it is Will and only Will.

They spend the rest of the evening getting to know their nephew's husband, and they like him because they can see and hear the sincerity when he talks about his feelings for Will. However, they can't forget what has happened, and they know that what Will wants has to be the most important thing to everyone. They are willing to give him a chance, but they are also standing with Will.

To them, getting Will back to full health physically and emotionally are the most important tasks ahead of them. Will is going to be so angry when he sees Sonny, but they need to talk, even if it is to end everything on a civil note, because Will is not built for hating anyone, it would destroy him.

To be honest though, they hope that Will and Sonny can make it work, they can see that the love is there on Sonny's side, and they believe that Will does indeed love Sonny. They know that Will just has to be able to get past all the hurt and anger; which they admit is justified after everything that has happened. They believe that Will's heart is huge enough that he can do this, he is sweet and loving, but he is in a bad place right now because of Paul and Dr. Rolf.

They believe that once Will's learns that Sonny was being drugged from the beginning, and that this was the largest contributing factor of Sonny's actions at that time; that this should help him in understanding why Sonny acted the way he did; and this may open the lines of communication between Will and Sonny, to help them either get back together or end things on a good note.

They know that Will can't be pushed into anything and that Will needs to start counselling to be able to get rid of all the negative emotions he has experienced since his life went to hell. Carrie and Austin know that both Will and Sonny will need counseling for everything that happened. Sonny to deal with his feelings of guilt and of being used by Paul; and Will, for his hurt, anger and feelings of betrayal by almost everyone in Salem.

Carrie asks Sonny if he plans to continue his therapy now that he is in Switzerland, and he says yes. He has already contacted a therapist, and has daily appointments scheduled so that he can continue to work on getting himself back to where he was before everything went wrong.

He admits that he is talking about before Paul came to Salem as well. He had issues, but he never wanted to face them, and look where it landed him. Carrie is glad that Sonny realizes that he had responsibility for the issues in his marriage as much if not more than Will.

Carrie believes that the hardest part for Will to be able to get past is the fact that Sonny did have some lingering feelings for Paul when they got together and later when they married, even though Sonny denied it. She asks him quite bluntly if he has resolved his feelings for Paul, and he tells her that no longer has any romantic feelings for Paul.

He admits that he did when he first met Will, and that he was wrong to deny it, that led to problems between them; that Will is justified in feeling that Sonny lied to him. Sonny tells her that he caused Will to doubt his importance to Sonny, and that is all on Sonny.

He admits that he should have resolved his feelings for Paul, and not ignored them. He was hurt and humiliated that Paul was willing to choose his career over his love for Sonny; and when that happened Sonny left Paul behind. He says that he honestly thought that by the time he got to Salem and met Will that he had gotten rid of any feelings he had for Paul.

However, subconsciously in the back of his mind, there was always that what if thought, what if Paul had been willing to go public, and be openly with Sonny in a relationship that was not hidden away in hotel rooms. That until Paul came to Salem, that Sonny hadn't even thought about him after he met Will and they got together, and he meant it when he told Paul he was happily married.

The only problem was that the more time he spent with Paul, and thanks to the effects of the drugs, the what if thoughts got stronger, and made him confused as to who it was that he really loved. He knows that he should have told Will right away that his ex-boyfriend had come to Salem, and was staying there for a while. That he should told Will who it was, and that he wasn't out of the closet. He knows that Will would have respected that and never said anything.

If he had, then Will wouldn't have been blindsided by Paul, and would have been more suspicious of the fact that Will had been chosen to write the article. Sonny tells Carrie and Austin that he is sure that it was a set-up so that Paul could drug Will, and make him think he had been unfaithful.

He says that he doesn't have any proof yet, but he now believes that Paul knew he was in Salem, that he was married, and who his husband was. He thinks that Paul came to town deliberately to break up Sonny's marriage.

He says think about it, he was rich and famous, but he didn't go to the one of the hospitals that were used to dealing with celebrities, and could protect his privacy, he came to Salem. He could afford the best surgeons in the world. However, he chose a small Midwest hospital to have his surgery, the exact town his ex was living in with his new husband.

He also believes that Paul assaulted Will, because he knows that Will believed he had cheated on Sonny. He says that if he saw Paul now, he would have a tough time not attacking him for what he did to Will. He hurt Will in the worst way possible, to cause Will's marriage to fall apart so Paul could have what he thought he deserved.

The worst part is that he believes if Paul's career hadn't been over thanks to that injury, he would never have come after Sonny; and that none of this would have happened, and to be honest, he feels like he was seen by Paul as a consolation prize. Paul thought that he deserved to get what he wanted, no matter who he ended up hurting. That to Paul, Will was just a chess piece in his sick game.

Then the whole cheating thing became public, and it was all blamed on Will, and Sonny did nothing to protect Will. He let the whole town treat Will like trash, and it was so hypocritical because almost all of them had been unfaithful at one time or another.

He was so hurt because of the thought that Will would break their wedding vows, and he wanted Will to feel that hurt too, so he went out of his way to let Will see him with Paul, and flirting with him; he knew that it was hurting Will every time he saw them, but he wanted that.

At that time though Sonny wasn't thinking clearly, and he was so hurt. He admits that he went out of his way to spend time with Paul because he knew that it would upset Will, and he refused to help Will try to fix their marriage. He wanted Will to hurt as much as he did when he thought that Will had cheated.

He says now that he should have known something was wrong, because he never wanted to ever hurt Will before, even when the baby news broke, though he couldn't be around him at the time, but that he wouldn't try to hurt him. He would never do that if he was in his right mind.

Everyone was giving their opinion on the situation, and he became so confused, he wondered if he had pushed Will into marriage too soon; and that it might be possible that Will was looking to see what it was like to be with somebody other than Sonny.

Paul acted so sincere when he apologized for hurting Sonny that way, or so it seemed at the time. Now, obviously, they all know it was just a very good act. He acted like he regretted the fact that the situation ever happened, and told Sonny that he wanted to be there for him while he figured out what he was going to do about his marriage.

He insisted that he never knew that Will was Sonny's husband, he made it seem like Will had made the first move. Sonny realizes now that Will would never have done that, that he had to chase Will for a year just to get a date from him, and that Will would not jump into anything physical for a long time.

He was reinforcing the thoughts that the drugs produced, and every time they were in the same place, he kept up the act and subtly suggesting that Sonny should leave Will if he wanted to be happy, and that Sonny knew that Paul would be there for him. It kept ramping up his anger at Will, and he acted even worse towards Will deliberately.

Sonny admits that when he realized he was deliberately doing that to Will is when he decided to take the sudden job offer from Victor; and go to Paris to give him a chance to figure out what and who he really wanted. It seemed like the ideal solution at the time.

He admits that was just trying to make Will feel worse when he asked for the legal separation, that he never had any intention of ever asking Will for a divorce, at least not at that point. He spent all time in Paris when he wasn't working trying to figure his life out, and what he needed to do.

He adds that during the time he was in Paris, that Paul kept sending him the tea blend and sports drinks. He says that Paul had suggested that he take them with him when he first went, that it would be a little bit of home with him, so that he wouldn't feel all alone in Paris.

Ironically less than a week before Will called him, and was then attacked and killed by Ben, he had run out of the drinks, because he had been drinking more of them than usual, and he started to feel differently. Then Will called and left the message for him; and as soon as he heard it, all Sonny could think about was getting back to Will and fixing their marriage. He said that when he found out that Will had been murdered, that it felt like his heart had been shredded.

He made it back to Salem, and as soon as he got back to the mansion, his mother started giving him tea right away because she knew that he found it soothing, and that it helped him relax. Adrienne was giving him tea constantly during that week, so that he could get through the funeral.

He says that by the day that he went to the cemetery to say goodbye to Will, that he was so out of it, he never even realized what Paul was suggesting until he saw the video clips with the divorce papers that he was served with after they had found Will. He says that he could see why Will would believe that Sonny didn't want him anymore, that it seemed like he was making plans with another man, on top of Will's grave right after he was buried.

He tells them that he honestly couldn't stay in Salem, everywhere he looked he saw Will, and that it was suffocating. He felt like he couldn't breathe there without Will, and the thought that Will had died thinking Sonny hated him, and was in love with someone else, it destroyed part of him.

He admits that he felt and still feels incredibly guilty for leaving Ari, but when he looked in her sweet little face, all he could see was Will, and the thought of that being all he thought of when he saw their daughter was more than he could deal with, and so he had to get out there.

He couldn't be in Salem at that time, and everyone said that they understood. Paul once again suggested that he take the tea and drink back with him, so that he could have something familiar with him. He didn't realize that Paul was keeping drugged up and controlled.

He says that he wishes there was some way to go back in time before Paul came to Salem, and make sure that he never let Paul Narita anywhere near him or Will. He wishes that it could be that easy, but he knows that he is in for the fight of his life.

He has to win back the love of his life who now seems to hate him. He says that he knows that it might not work out how he wants, that Will may never come back to him, but he must try. Will is his soulmate, and the thought of never being with Will ever again physically hurts him.

Not only does he have to make up for everything before Will was attacked, he must also get through his actions the past two years, the fact that Sonny not only dated the man who ruined Will's life, but that he also was in the process of marrying him when they found out that Will was alive.

He knows that for Will seeing all of that happening had to tear him apart, because if he was forced to watch Will with someone else, especially someone that plotted to break them up, he knows that it would kill him. The idea of seeing the person he loved with the person he hated would make him so angry and bitter, that it would take so much for him to come back and possibly forgive him for what he had done.

Sonny says that he has to believe that the love he and Will shared can overcome all the evil that Paul caused. He admits that he is afraid that like the others from Salem that Will may believe, no he will be sure that Sonny is only there out of guilt, but he promises them that is definitely not the case. He says that he finally feels like he is alive again, that the part of his soul that he felt like he buried with Will, is back.

He says that he was driven to extremes to prove what Ben was saying was true, he even asked Lucas to exhume the casket, and then asked Kate to go see the man who tried to kill her just so that they could get answers. He had to keep pushing until they got answers.

He says that he went to Memphis based on the fact that Ben was humming Walking in Memphis, and had said that Will always wanted to visit there. He was sure that this was proof because he and Will had mentioned going there on a belated honeymoon once Ari was a bit bigger.

He should have known that Paul had been manipulating and controlling him. He says that he should have realized it when Paul tried to get him to continue with the wedding, and then kept insisting it was lies, that they should just ignore Ben; and when he convinced John to try and help him exhume Will's grave themselves, so that he could convince Sonny to get married right away.

Even if Sonny didn't realize it at the time, Paul was trying to make sure that he Sonny tied to him, not that the marriage would have been legal. He says that he and Will are still legally married, or the lawyer would have just arranged for their marriage to be invalidated.

Now the blinders are off, he can see exactly how Paul was trying to manipulate him, but he was so focused on finding out the truth about Will, and that when he wouldn't do as Paul wanted, he finally got to see his true colors. He knows that Paul is unravelling, that his behavior in Memphis is proof of that.

He says that when Paul grabbed him and shook him, it wiped away the rest of the fog, he already knew that he wanted Will back, but he was finally able to realize that somehow Paul had been controlling his actions, and that he needed to be in charge for himself.

Carrie and Austin look at each other, they are glad that Sonny shared his feelings with them. They can see that Sonny is not just reacting to the situation, that he has put thought into who and what he wants. He knows that it is a long and grueling task in front of him, but Carrie believes that if he and Will can work through everything, that they can be together again.

She knows that they must get through a lot of pain, tears, accusations, and screaming that needs to happen for them to work things out. It might look like it is impossible that they could get through this, and come out even stronger than they were before Paul showed up.

However, just look at everything she and Austin had to go through to get where they are; she and Austin had both caused major problems in their marriage, everything seemed like it was lost, but now look at them; happy and content with their sweet little boy.

They want Will to be happy, hopefully with Sonny. However, if that is not meant to be; they hope that Sonny will step aside if it turns out that Will cannot get past everything that happened; and if Will cannot be with him, he will let someone else, maybe Seb, make Will happy.

Carrie must be honest though, she likes Seb, he is a great guy, but she believes that Will and Sonny are meant to be together. She believes that if they can get past the chaos and pain of the past, then they will be able to face the future together, nothing and no one will be able to separate them again.

Austin and Carrie know that Billie is hoping that Seb and Will become a couple. Billie adores Seb, and believes that he would be great for and to Will. The next few weeks are going to be interesting. They only hope that Will is finally happy after the hellish three years he went through.

There is something that will help Will feel better though, and she will be there soon. The arrangements for Ari to come to Switzerland are complete. She will be there when her daddy comes for his recuperation. They can't wait to see the reunion, it will be so beautiful and longed for. Nothing can make Will want to get better as much as his little girl. He missed so much of her life because of Paul and that madman. They can't wait for that reunion, it will be so heartwarming.

The day that Sonny flies to Switzerland, Eli is having lunch with Gabi and Ari, he is falling so quickly for Gabi, and he believes that she is starting to care for him too. Now, he knows she is wary of getting involved again, especially after her last relationship just flamed out when Chad decided he wanted Abby more, and it hurt Gabi very much.

Let's not forget what his cousin Nick did to her, no wonder, she isn't rushing into anything. He adores Ari as well, she is such as sweet little girl, and he loves spending time with her and her mother. He thinks that he and Gabi could become something special, and is looking forward to that happening.

They are having lunch at Horton Town Square, when his phone rings interrupting his conversation with Gabi. He picks it up, and realizes that it is the Chicago office calling. He excuses himself for a moment, and walks off to take the call.

He is on the call for several minutes and then he returns to the table. He sits down and tells Gabi that the office wanted him to come in and bring her and Ari with him, they have something they need to discuss with him and Gabi.

To be honest, they are confused but Gabi agrees to go with him, but she is unsure about taking Ari with them. He tells her that the agent in charge specifically requested that Ari be brought with them, so they finish up their lunch, and soon are on their way to Chicago for the mysterious meeting.

After a nice long drive where Ari falls asleep, they are soon pulling up to the parking garage for the FBI building, and then they are on their way up to meet the agent who had called Eli. To be honest, he finds it strange to be there as a visitor instead of an agent, but he must get used to it, he is now a member of the Salem PD. That is his future, and with Gabi and Ari in the picture, his new future seems to be looking up.

They are all handed visitors' passes when they get to the FBI office, even Ari. Gabi and Eli think she looks so cute with the badge pinned to her jacket; Eli picks her up and calls her his little G-woman, and Gabi laughs at the strange look Ari is giving Eli.

They are brought back to meet the agent who called Eli earlier. He is waiting for them in a conference room, and has even gotten some toys for Ari to play with while he talks to Eli and Gabi. Eli asks Merzing, the agent, what is going on. Why did he need to see all of them, especially Ari?

Merzing explains that the agency has been working on getting clearance from the probation office for Gabi, so Gabi can take Ari to be with her father while he recuperates. Normally she would not be able to leave the country, but they have fixed it for her. The only condition is that she has an FBI agent to travel with her while she is travelling outside of the country.

Eli asks who will be going with Gabi and Ari, he knows that they will want to be with Will while he recovers, and he can't blame them. Ari has gotten her daddy back, and will be desperate to see him in person. He wishes that he could go, but he's not an agent any longer.

Merzing looks at Eli, and says they are hoping that he can them a favor, and travel with them for the agency. They will have him seconded back to the agency for the length of time that they are gone. He says that if Eli can do this for them, they will see that his record is wiped clean, and if in the future, he wants to come back to the agency, that they will find a place for him.

He also says that Eli's dismissal is being looked at, and that it should have never happened in the first place; a senior agent from one of their southern offices raised holy hell over what happened to Elli. Because of this agent's intervention and actions, that it looks like the record will show Eli decided that he wanted to pursue work opportunities nearer his family. Eli will no longer have a black mark on his record, so it will not affect any future job prospects. Eli is flabbergasted, and Gabi is so happy for him.

Merzing tells them that all the arrangements for the flights are being taken care of, they just need to be at the airport for 7 am in two days time. He does tell them that they shouldn't tell anyone where they are going, because they are trying to keep Will's location quite for now. If anyone asks, just tell them that Gabi is taking Ari away for a few days, to help her understand that her daddy is back with them again.

Eli says yes, of course he would love to, but he has just started with the Salem PD, Merzing tells him not to worry, that Salem PD has been informed that Eli is needed to work on an old case that he was involved with before he left the agency. Merzing tells them to head home and pack, and he will contact Eli with the rest of the details the next day.

They head back to Salem and Gabi tells Eli to come over after he is finished at the station, and they can have supper, while they figure out what they need to take with them. Gabi says that she is happy that she kept her and Ari's passports current, that is a good thing that they don't have that worry. Eli laughs and says yes. He tells her to not worry about cooking, that he will pick up supper for them all.

The next day is spent getting everything ready without looking like they are leaving the country. They decide to just take their carryon luggage because large suitcases would be suspicious if Gabi and Ari are just supposed to be going for a few days. They are told that they can get whatever else they need in Switzerland, that they will be covering expenses for the trip. They tell Ari just before she goes to bed, that she is going on a trip, and will soon see her daddy. Ari is so excited, and she starts to cry from happiness.

Two days after Sonny gets to Switzerland, Gabi, Ari, and Eli fly out from Salem. After a long flight, they finally get there to the airport for the last part of the flight; and are happy that Ari behaved great the whole time. T meets them at their connecting flight, he is going to Switzerland now as his liaison position for the FBI. Gabi is so excited to see him when he walks up to her, and calls Ari his little princess.

Ari runs over and hugs T, and Gabi can't believe that T is there. She has to let him know that Will is alive, and that they are going to visit him while he recuperates. She starts to tell him about Will, and he stops her and tells her that he knows about Will. She asks how that is possible; he tells her that he was part of the team that found Will, and got him treatment.

Gabi is shocked that the fun-loving boy she remembers from school is now a trained FBI agent. They are all on the same flight for the last part of the trip to Switzerland, and they manage to sit together. Gabi introduces T to Eli, and she explains that Eli is Will's cousin on the Horton side. T and Eli get along great, and they start to talk about all the people that they both know at the FBI.

T tells Eli that he thinks he got a raw deal with what happened in his last assignment, he tells Eli if he had been at the Memphis office, Templer would have had his back. He asks Eli if he would like for Templer to see if he can get him reinstated and assigned to one of the offices close to Salem.

Templer has the connections, and he could get it done and quickly, especially if Will wants it done. Eli tells them what they found out a couple of days ago. T realizes that Templer had already gone to bat for Eli, and that most likely Will was behind that. Remember, Eli saved Gabi's life when she was being held by the dirty police commissioner; Will would want to thank Eli for doing that.

Eli and Gabi look at T when he makes that remark. Gabi asks why would the FBI care if Will wanted Eli to be reinstated, and T looks at her and realizes that even if they had heard anything about Will and the FBI, it's obvious that people in Salem are saying that it must only be rumors.

He decides to hold off on telling them anything until after all of them are tested. He is having Ari tested as well, but he truly prays that there are no drugs showing up in Ari's system; because he doesn't think that anyone could stop Will and Sonny from finishing Paul off if it turns out that he had done that to a child, let alone their daughter. To be honest, it would be hard to make himself stop them in that case, the fact is that he would probably help them, it would be all the bastard deserved if he drugged a child.

Once they arrive at the airport, their group is pulled to the side when they get to Customs. Gabi and Eli believe that it has to do with the papers from the FBI; with the clearance for Gabi to leave the country while she is still on probation.

However, an FBI agent and a tech meet them in the private room, to take the samples from Gabi, Eli and Ari. They must be checked for the drug before they can see Will once he gets there; so, Gabi, Ari and Eli are put up in a hotel until they get the results back from the testing.

When the tech comes close to her and Ari, Gabi wants to know what is going on, and T has to tell them what they believe has happened. Gabi can't believe it, she doesn't think Paul would do something like that; he's a great guy, and he was about to become a stepfather to her little girl.

T is sure after that statement that she has been dosed by Paul, so until the drugs are out of her system she will not be getting near Will and spouting any nonsense about how good and kind Paul is. T thinks that Will's relatives would string her up if she said anything like that around them, or even more importantly, around Will. She doesn't realize it but if she did that, Will would have nothing to do with her, and it would cause so many problems with them, with regards to Ari. It might even lead to a custody battle over Ari.

Sure enough, four days later, the results show that she has been drugged by Paul ever since she got out of prison. He wasn't satisfied with everything he had already done to Will. He even tried to take away the mother of Will's little girl, he wanted to make sure that Will had no one on his side.

Thank God Eli and Ari both tested clean. T brings the test results to the hotel, and he can already see that Gabi is coming back to the old her. He shows her the test results, and she loses it, she becomes so angry that she starts swearing in Spanish, that monster had drugged her to get her to turn her back on Will, and he succeeded.

She will kill him when she gets her hands on him. After all, she learned a thing or two while she was in prison, this time she won't leave any clues. She knows that if she was drugged, that most of Will and Sonny's families must have been as well.

She asks T why would Paul have done this, and he tells her what they have learned. She gets nauseous that he did all of that just to get Sonny back, and just as a consolation prize for losing his career. T doesn't tell her everything because just in case for some reason, Paul contacts her. If she lost control and let her temper take over, she could say something that would let Paul know that they are on to him and know almost everything.

He tells her that she needs a few more days before the drugs are completely out of her system, and that finally she will feel like herself again. He tells her that she and Ari will be staying with Will at the house his parents have rented for his recuperation, but that Eli will be staying at Carrie and Austin's house because they have the extra room.

At first Gabi looks upset, but Eli is fine with it. T also says that Eli can get to know more of his relatives, because Austin is Lucas' brother, so they are sort of related. Eli says sure, and then T tells them that Sonny is here, that he has been for a couple of days.

Gabi says it's too bad that Sonny must be staying in a hotel all by himself while they are with Will. T explains what is going on, that Carrie and Austin agreed that Sonny could stay with them while he tries to get Will to take him back.

They ask T why Will's relatives would let Sonny stay with them, they would think that Will's aunt and uncle would not want anything to do with Sonny after everything that happened. T explains to them that is precisely the reason Sonny is staying there; who would ever think that anyone close to Will would let him stay in their house.

He tells them that Sonny was definitely drugged by Paul, almost from the day that Paul came to Salem, and that this is what caused most of Sonny's actions towards Will and his treatment of Will during that time before Will was taken. T says that Sonny knows that he has a huge battle to get Will back though because Will knows everything that happened in Salem while he was gone.

He tells them that is because Rolf made sure that Will saw how basically he was forgotten by everyone he loved, especially Sonny. Rolf wanted to make sure that Will would not try to escape, that if he thought no one missed him or cared about him.

Now obviously, it was because of the drugs, but that when Will saw everything that was going on, no one knew about the drugging. To Will, it looked like no one really cared that he was gone, they just happily went on with their lives, and never seemed to ever think of him again.

T tells Gabi that Will is really hurting from all this, and that before he went for the surgeries, he was very angry and bitter, that Will wanted nothing to do with anyone in Salem, except Gabi and Ari plus his dad. That he had Sonny served with divorce papers, and that this is what seemed to snap Sonny out of the fog from the drugging.

He says that even before Sonny was handed the divorce papers, that he had realized that it was Will that he really loved, it was like he was starting to wake up, and being served divorce papers finished the job. T tells that when they went back to the hotel after finding out that Will had been airlifted for his surgeries, and they couldn't find out where he was taken.

That Sonny forced himself to watch the video clips that had been included with the papers that were being used as proof of the reason Will was asking for a divorce. Paul was ecstatic because he thought that as soon as Sonny saw the proof of how much they belonged together, that Sonny would sign the divorce papers right away.

However, this is when Sonny told everyone that he still loved Will, and that he couldn't stay engaged to Paul any longer. Of course, this announcement went over like a lead balloon when they realized he was serious. It was not good and led to Sonny breaking away from the rest of their group, and taking off.

T says that Paul lost it when Sonny broke up with him, he demanded that Sonny sign the papers, and that they were going to get them filed immediately so that they could get married. He was ignoring everything Sonny had just said, and when Sonny refused, he grabbed Sonny and shook him so hard that he left huge bruises, that are just starting to fade now. He shows them the pictures, and they are shocked at the idea of how hard he must have shaking Sonny for those bruises to still be there.

Gabi is stunned and says this is the man that was supposed to be helping raise her daughter, she can't believe it, what would he have done if Ari ever made him that mad? Gabi starts to tremble, and she looks like she is going to be sick.

She looks at T, and says there's a lot you're not telling us isn't there? T looks at her, and says that he can't, that there are going to be charges against Paul, and that he can't take the chance that it might get back to Paul. He needs to preserve the integrity of the case, and Eli agrees. They must make sure that none of the evidence is tainted, or Paul could walk away from all of this with no repercussions.

Gabi says hell no, he won't get away with this. She gets a determined look in her eyes. Eli asks her what is she planning to do? She says that she isn't going to do anything yet. That the courts better take care of Paul, that would be kinder for him. She tells them that creep took away her little girl's father, because Will was in the way of him getting Sonny back.

T warns her not to do anything illegal. Ari needs her mother with her, not back in prison. Gabi says she won't lay a hand on him. She thinks to herself, that if she must, she will contact her father and get him to take care of the situation. She can't control what her father will do, especially against someone who hurt his daughter and grandbaby.

She promises T and Eli that she will do nothing to Paul, she's not lying, if her father does, that's not her. He has enough experience and training that they will never connect it back to him, and especially her.

She admits that even before they got the test results, she was not feeling as loyal to Paul as she had been before they left Salem to come here. She tells T that before she found out that they were coming here, that Paul had come by the apartment to see if Sonny had called her or Ari since they had gone to Memphis or in the last few days.

She realizes now that Paul was trying to find out if she knew where Sonny was. She had told him that the last time she spoke to Sonny was right after the crashed wedding. The only ones that she heard from in their original group was Sami and Lucas; and that was after Will had been taken to the aircraft carrier for his surgeries. The day Paul came by to see her, she was feeling bad for Paul after being dumped by Sonny so unexpectedly, she could understand how that felt, after what Chad did to her just a while ago.

So, she spent some time talking with him, and they had tea, and he was telling her how much he had been looking forward to helping raise Ari. She realized now that's why she had been so resistant to the idea of Paul being responsible for the drugging, and why she had said what she had said. Now the thought of him being near her baby made her feel like she was going to be sick to her stomach.

While she is trying to wrap her mind around everything that she just learned, she is startled when her phone rings. She looks at the display, and it's Paul. He must be calling to see if she has heard from Sonny. She answers the phone, and puts it on speaker mode so that Eli and T can hear.

She says hi, and he asks her has she heard from Sonny yet, and she says no. He says that when he went by the apartment to see her and Ari, that when there was no one there, he was concerned so he contacted Rafe to make sure everything was alright. He says that Rafe didn't know she was gone anywhere, he then asks her where she and Ari are?

She looks at the guys, and then asks Paul how he knew that they weren't just out for the day, and he tells her he was so concerned when he didn't get an answer to his knock, that he used Sonny's extra key to get in and make sure that something hadn't happened. He looked around the apartment, and realized that her carryon and Ari's little suitcase were gone.

Eli looks at Gabi and gestures to her that she should answer Paul, and she nods yes. Gabi speaks up and tells Paul that after Ari saw her dad on the video link before his first surgery, she was anxious and feeling out of sorts, so Gabi had decided to take Ari away for a few days so that she can have a chance to process as best as she can that her daddy is alive.

Gabo says that the last few days have been very emotional, and she had thought a few days away would let them both relax, and when the time came for Ari to reunite with Will, that she would be ready for it. Paul can be heard gritting his teeth and agreeing that helping Ari feel better is the most important thing right now.

He then asks Gabi again if she has heard from Sonny, surely, he has contacted his little girl to see how she is doing since she found out about her father. She says that no, but he must still be in a spin from seeing Will alive again, and from breaking the engagement, that is what had happened, wasn't it?

Paul says yes, and they can hear the anger in his voice, he tells them that Will had guilted Sonny into breaking up with him. Gabi then asks Paul if Sonny had spoken to Will for very long before they took him to the aircraft carrier to begin the surgeries, and did Sonny go with him?

She tells Paul all that she heard was that Sonny didn't come home with the rest of the group, but she didn't think he was with Will. The reason she is asking is because when they spoke to Will before his surgery, the only ones with him were his parents. Unless Sonny was off with the doctors', but no one mentioned Sonny during their conversation.

Gabi tells Paul that Will spoke to her, Ari, and the others at her apartment that morning, and then he went straight into surgery. Her understanding is that they were going keep Will unconscious between the surgeries, so that his body could continue to heal.

She says that they can't wait to hear from Will once his surgeries are over, and he is conscious. They are looking forward to that so much. Ari has been asking when she is going to speak to her daddy again. She has been drawing pictures for him so that they can be sent to him, and that once he is well enough, that they are gong to get together in person. She jokes that she needs to make sure that she has waterproof mascara that day, or she will look like a raccoon.

She tells Paul that she has to go, that she has planned an outing for them, so they were just getting ready to leave when he called. She can tell that he doesn't want her to hang up, but he can't force her to stay on the line. She says bye and hangs up.

Good thing she does then, because as soon as the phone shows that the call is ended, she freaks out. She wants to scream, that thing had entered her apartment and searched it to find out where she and Ari were. She wonders if that was all he wanted to know, or did he have something else in mind?

T calls Sonny at Carrie and Austin's place. He tells them that Gabi was definitely drugged, and has been since she got free but thank God Paul hadn't drugged Ari; apparently, he didn't have time to get to Eli, so as soon as the drugs are out of Gabi's system, he will bring them over to the house.

Gabi then tells them about the disturbing call she just got from Paul, it creeped her out completely, and she says that she doesn't feel comfortable about the thought of going back to somewhere that Paul had searched. She is going to get the manager of the building to change the locks, and to not give any keys out until she is back. Gabi say that Paul sounds like he is getting desperate in trying to find Sonny, and Carrie and Austin agree.

T goes into detail and tells them that Paul just called Gabi, that he was wondering where they were, he told them that he had checked the apartment and noticed that there was luggage missing; that he acted like he was sure that they wouldn't mind him doing this.

That Paul told them that he used Sonny's spare keys for emergencies to get into the apartment to search it and try to figure out where Gabi and Ari were; and to see if Gabi had any information about where Sonny is right now.

Gabi speaks up and tells him that when Paul discovered they were gone, that he went to Rafe to ask him if he knew where they were, and her normally overprotective brother Rafe had no problem with Paul searching for them, that it didn't seem weird to Rafe. Apparently, though Rafe was perfectly fine with how Paul was acting. He didn't even blink when Paul told him that he looked through Gabi's apartment.

She asks T how many people were drugged besides her and Sonny; he tells her that they don't have a complete number, but it is leaning towards perhaps most of the town, especially anyone related to Will or Sonny, or close friends of their families.

Sonny is fuming when he hears this, that Paul had the nerve to think he could go into Gabi and Ari's home to look for information about Sonny, and to try and use Gabi to find out what he could about the situation. Something needs to be done about Paul as soon as possible, he is becoming more dangerous by the day.

Sonny wonders if this was Paul's only intention for being in the apartment, was he planning something that would force Sonny to come back to Salem. He mentions this thought to T, and T says that it is quite possible that he might have been doing something like Sonny thought, he wouldn't put it past him because he has gotten so used to controlling everything and everyone.

He is so sure that the drugs are giving him complete control over people that he is blatantly doing things that normally would get people talking, and looking at his actions. They would normally be saying this kind of behavior isn't normal, and calling him out on what he is doing.

However, right now they are so much under Paul's control, that they believe that he can do no wrong. He hopes that once the testing program and quarantine period are over, that their family and friends will hopefully be back to themselves; and be rational normal people again, instead of the mindless followers they are acting like right now.

Gabi says that she needs to make that call to the apartment manager right away, and get them to change the locks on the apartment, that she can't stand the thought that Paul was able to go into her home, and go through all her and Ari's belongings.

The thought of him going through her apartment, so that he could find information on Sonny makes her skin crawl. T tells her that the agency will take care of it for her, and they will make sure that they install the most secure locks that are available.

To think that before T got her tested, and kept away from the tea, that she was one of the people who would have gone along with Paul, it makes her feel nauseous and angry. She wants to shred him to pieces for putting everyone but especially Will through hell these past three years.

Gabi says she should have listened to Ari when she told Gabi that she didn't like Paul, that he was just acting like he was nice whenever he was around them. Sonny asks her what she is talking about, and she tells them all that a few days before the wedding, that Ari told her that Paul wasn't nice to her when they were alone.

That he didn't really want her around, and that he didn't want her in the wedding, but that he couldn't tell Sonny that he did not want Sonny's daughter to be part of their special day. At the time, Gabi said that she just thought that Ari was exaggerating, because she had only ever seen him act sweet towards Ari.

Gabi thought that perhaps Ari was having trouble seeing her Daddy Sonny be with someone besides her own daddy. She thought that once Ari saw how happy Sonny was when they got married, that she would grow to like Paul. She says that she realizes now that Ari saw right through Paul, too bad the rest of them couldn't do the same. Everyone agrees with her.

They say it is lucky that the FBI moved Sonny there when they did. Thank god that he is not anywhere that Paul can get his hands on him, or Sonny would be pumped so full of the drug that he wouldn't probably even be able to speak.

T also tells Sonny that he was correct, that Paul had been dosing him in San Francisco, but a much smaller dose, probably just enough to be agreeable to keeping Paul's secret and hiding their relationship. Sonny is almost relieved at the news.

He couldn't understand why he had not fought about hiding their relationship because Sonny had always said that he would never hide himself or anyone he was seeing, and then just did that without even blinking. He realizes that Paul had been manipulating him from the day they first met.

Sonny tells Gabi that he and Carrie had spent the past two days, getting the house ready for Will and everyone else who was staying there. It took a while because getting a whole house full of furniture, especially for six bedrooms takes time, and even with getting it delivered, it took time set up the house for Will, making sure everything is accessible for him until he can get around on his own.

Carrie agrees but says that they are ready though for when the doctors on board will let Will leave and come to Switzerland, they can't wait. Sonny offers to sleep at the new house, and Ari and Gabi can stay at Carrie and Austin until everyone else arrives, and then he will move back to Carrie and Austin's place. T tells them that the FBI is keeping Gabi, Ari and Eli at the hotel until the others have come.

Gabi asks them if they have any updates about Will, the last she had heard was that he needed to have multiple surgeries but nothing since then; and they tell her that the doctors have completed all eight surgeries, and that Will has made it through all of them. He is now in a medically induced coma, and that he should be awake in about six or seven days time.

Once the doctors feel he is stable enough, he will be airlifted to the base here in Switzerland, and brought to where they are right now. When he gets here, the PT that they have hired will meet with him to see when they think Will can begin his physical therapy.

Gabi says that's great. The sooner that Will heals the sooner he can come back to Salem, and Ari can see her daddy every day. Carrie and Austin say that they don't know if that will happen right away; because Will is going to have to deal with all the emotions that the thoughts of going back to Salem, and seeing everyone who hurt him so badly will bring up.

They explain to her that Rolf having arranged for Will to see everything happening in Salem, and how seeing everyone seemingly forgetting about him, and going on happily really affected him, especially Sonny and his family, and that on top of how he was treated that last year in Salem because of something that he wasn't responsible for; that it may be awhile before he feels up to or even wants to visit Salem.

Gabi asks Sonny what he means by the comment Carrie just made, that Will wasn't responsible for his actions that year. She wants to know why she said that, and they tell her about the tumor that had just been removed from his brain that was affecting his judgement and his decision-making abilities; that it would have caused Will to act irrationally and to spin out of control, making him act paranoid.

Gabi gasps, and says oh my god, that's how Will was acting before he was taken. Sonny also tells her that the FBI believe that Will was drugged the night he was supposed to have cheated on Sonny, so if anything happened that night, that it was not consensual.

At first, Gabi and Eli just sit there, then Gabi looks stunned, and she starts to cry as she realizes the implication of what Sonny just told them. That bastard most likely raped Will, so that Will would believe that he had betrayed his husband.

They tell her that after that last year in Salem and two years of being held captive, that Will is going to need to see a therapist, and that they have arranged that as well. That either way, Will won't be going back to Salem until everyone who was drugged by Paul is detoxed; and that they have found a way to make it up to Will.

Those people in Salem are going to have to be sincere and work for Will's forgiveness; because Will cannot be expected to be the one to make amends or to apologize to make people feel better after they had hurt him so badly. Gabi agrees totally with this. She knows that she has her own apologies to make to Will in how she didn't try to keep his memory alive for Ari. She just hopes that he can forgive her, she needs Will in her life. He was always her friend, even when she didn't deserve his friendship.


	13. Chapter 13

Willing it to Be Chapter 13

As everyone is getting settled in Switzerland, getting the last-minute details ready for when Will arrives there for his recuperation and rehabilitation, something amazing is happening. Onboard the aircraft carrier, after the eighth and final surgery was performed and was finished when the last implants were removed from Will's legs, something unbelievable is occurring.

Just a day after he was placed in the coma, Will has begun to heal at an accelerated rate, and the doctors can't believe what they are seeing, this type of healing in unheard of; especially for someone who had been in such terrible shape that even after eight days of continuous treatment and IVs, his body had continued to shut down no matter what they tried to do for him.

The doctors admit that the surgeries had been a last-ditch attempt to save Will's life, but honestly, they had just been hoping that they could give him some extra time to reconnect with his family before his body gave out, and he passed on.

They were determined to do everything they could for him, but they had not been much optimism among the medical staff, even though they never gave Will's parents that information. They wanted them to have hope that Will would make it, but the doctors had thought that they would be sending Will home to be buried by his family.

It seems like once the implants had finally been removed, that a flip had switched on in Will's body, and everything medical issue that his body was dealing with, suddenly began to heal itself. Brian, working with the medical team caring for Will, is in shock, because he had been aware of just how low the chances of Will surviving really were.

However, he was not going to give up on his friend, and had worked tirelessly during his time on the aircraft carrier, and had spent time each day encouraging Will to fight for his life, to come back to his parents and little girl. After the last surgery, he could see minute changes in Will, and that gave him hope that Will could recover from the stress and trauma on his body.

The stress that his body had been under after being left to die, is disappearing within hours of his last surgery since all the implants had been removed. They tell Sami and Lucas that they can't even predict how long it will now take Will to wake up.

It could be any time now, and Sami and Lucas won't leave the observation room, the staff arrange beds for them when they become exhausted, but they refuse to leave. They take turns sleeping so that one of them is always watching Will. It's like they are afraid that if they aren't watching, this amazing healing would stop and Will would be back in the same situation as before.

They all wait anxiously, and as the hours go by, Will can be seen moving around in the hospital bed, slowly regaining consciousness. By the time Gabi, Ari, Eli and T fly into Switzerland, Will is waking up on his own only four days after being put into the medically induced coma.

The doctors are amazed and begin to examine him to see what type of cognitive condition he is in after all the implants were removed from his brain. They are expecting at least minimal damage from the areas where the implants had been placed, and had to heal after their removal.

They are almost unbelieving that not only is Will fully aware and conscious, but he is also able to answer any questions put to him without having any memory lapses or cognitive difficulties. He is asked questions about his past, and things that Brian know occurred in the warehouse before he was moved to the trauma center, and he can tell them word for word what was said.

There is no brain damage from the implants like they had feared before they had operated, there are no vision, hearing or speech issues; and Will can still process information like before the implants were removed. He has retained all his abilities, so he is still a human computer, and his brain processes information at computer like speed.

The doctors perform every test on him that they can think of, and he is in perfect mental and physical shape, the only issue is that he cannot stand for very long, due to the length of time he spent in a hospital bed during his captivity.

The doctors want to keep Will with them for a few days more before they are willing to send him to Switzerland for his now much shorter recuperation, and the rehabilitation that he is going to need so that he can get used to being mobile again.

He will have to use a wheelchair for a little while until he can get the strength back in his legs. He is okay with that because he thought that he was going to die, so a few weeks before he is at full strength doesn't bother him compared to what he thought would happen.

Sami and Lucas are still in shock, when they see how much Will has recovered in the past few days. They are almost afraid to believe that it is true, and they wait a couple of days until they are sure that he is really is recovered, and everything is fine before they call Carrie and Austin to give them the news.

Carrie is at home, when she hears her cell, she grabs it and sees that it is Sami on the line. She answers the call, and says hello to Sami and asks her if the doctors have given them a timeframe for when they are going to start bringing Will out of the coma.

Sami says that is what I called to tell you, and her voice sounds strange when she is talking. Carrie is frightened that something has happened to Will, and calls out for Austin. Sonny hears Carrie, and he comes in to see if anything is wrong, at the same time as Austin.

Carrie says its Sami, she called to tell us something about when Will is being brought out of the coma, but she doesn't sound right, I think something has happened. Sonny's heart drops, all he can think of is please dear God, don't let Will be after taking a turn for the worse, or have passed. I won't recover if that has happened.

Carrie puts the phone on speaker so that they can all hear what Sami has to say. Carrie tells her to go ahead, she and Austin holding onto each other just in case of shocking news. Sami hears the fear in Carrie's voice, and realizes what Carrie is thinking.

Sami doesn't realize that Sonny is listening in on the call as well, and the positive, powerful and earth shattering impact that her comments will have on Sonny. He will realize that he just can't say he loves Will more than anything, he must prove it to Will.

He must make up for everything he put Will through both because of his own actions and those of Paul. He must be willing to change if needed for Will, he always said that he would support Will above all others, but he never did. How can he prove how he feels, what will be the one action that will finally prove to Will, that is incredibly sorry for what he did to Will, and all the pain he caused him?

Sami says no guys it's not sad news, Will is already awake, he came out of the coma on his own a couple of days ago, and everything is fine, actually he has healed at an astonishing rate. The only reason we didn't call is because I don't think that we could believe it, that he is so much better already.

The doctors admitted to us when he started healing so quick after all the implants came out, that they had not been expecting that they were going to be able to save him, but they wanted to give him time to be able to say goodbye to all of us.

They couldn't believe how well everything is going, and his mind is sharp, no memory loss or any damage at all. They had prepared us for the fact that for the first few months, Will would probably have some issues with his speech, vision and hearing, any or all the above. However, all his senses are working at peak capacity.

Everyone is amazed, bewildered, and astonished at how much Will has already recovered, they were not expecting him to be where he is now until sometime next month, but his body is already healed to that point. The only physical issue he has left is the muscles in his legs.

They have atrophied a good bit after two years in bed, so please contact Brittany for us, and ask her when she can start, because we expect to be in Switzerland in the next four or five days. Please tell me that the house is ready, because we are making the arrangements for the kids to come meet us then.

It will be insane when we all get there, and I can't wait to see Ari and Will together again. The thought of it makes me want to cry with joy. Ari will be the best incentive for Will to get better, and to get his life back.

Has everyone we are expecting arrived yet?

It would be great to have them all there to greet Will. I hope that he will be happy to see everyone. The doctors are performing all the tests they can think of to see just what Will is capable of doing so soon after he woke up.

They are all thrown, because they thought that Will was looking at months of recuperation followed by rehabilitation but now they are saying that it may only be six or eight weeks before Will is back to full strength. They can't believe it themselves, they are saying that they have never seen anything like it.

Once those implants came out, Will's body went into overdrive healing itself. He looks a hundred times better now than he did when we first saw him at the trauma center. He is looking like he did before he was taken, well before we thought he had died. He has retained all the abilities that the implants gave him even without the implants themselves.

The only problem that I can see is that Will wants nothing to do with anyone from Salem. He is still so hurt by everything that he had to watch for the past two years, and of the months before Rolf got his hands on him. He is incredibly angry at everyone in Salem for how he was treated, and he asked us if Sonny had signed the papers yet?

He says that he knows that Sonny can't wait to marry his precious Paul, because he had brought him to Memphis to search for Will; that it is obvious that Sonny now has what he always wanted, and Will said that he wouldn't be an obstacle on their way to wedded bliss.

We are going to tell him what we have found out since he went into the first surgery, but we figured that we would give him a few days to recover before we dropped all that on him. We don't want to take a chance that hearing his life was destroyed as a part of Paul's plan to get Sonny back could cause a setback.

Imagine hearing that someone decided you were an obstacle in the way of them getting what they wanted, so they totally ruined your reputation and your life so that you would lose everything in an effort to make it easier to get the outcome they wanted.

He said that he knows he never really mattered to Sonny, especially with how quickly Sonny replaced him with Paul in every way that mattered. He is determined though that Paul will never have any influence on Ari's life. He is afraid that Paul would eventually try to get rid of the last link between Sonny and Will.

We are hoping that we can calmly explain everything to him, but the pain he is still experiencing over being forgotten by everyone in Salem, like he never existed after he was supposed to have died, it's still eating away at him, so we think that we need to get into counselling as soon as possible. He needs someone objective who will be able to help him look at the situation without pushing their ideas of what happened on him?

He wants to cut everyone except the people currently in Switzerland out of his life, he has said that if he never has to see any of them ever again, that he will be happy. Right now, he doesn't know that Sonny is in Switzerland, and we don't know how he will take the news either.

To be honest, I don't know if Sonny deserves the chance to make things right with Will. He hurt him so much during that last year in Salem, and he never even tried to fix things, he was too busy spending all his time with Paul. I saw those clips, Will looked one step away from killing himself. Can you imagine if that had happened?

I would have burned Salem to the ground gladly, and would never have regretted it. Those hypocrites made Will's life a living hell, and you can't tell me that everyone was being affected by the drugs. I don't care what anyone says about me, but treat my son like that, and you will see what I can really do when I put my mind to it, and with Lucas on board, heaven help Salem.

Before he ever gets near Will, Sonny must convince me and Lucas that he loves Will and that he deserves the chance to make things right with Will. Sonny never once had to answer for his actions, during that time, and it takes two to make a marriage and two to ruin it.

Yes, Sonny was being drugged, but he had issues before Paul came to town, and starting wreaking hell on Will's life. Why were there two sets of rules about behavior, one for Sonny where he could do what he wanted and spend time with whoever he wanted; no matter how it made Will feel, such as exes and guys that were interested in Sonny.

Then there was the ones where Will had to follow the rules that Sonny set, where Will could only hang out with people that Sonny approved of, who never made him feel uncomfortable which meant any guy who showed any interest in Will was out the door, never allowed back.

Tell me how that is fair, plus Sonny never had to tell Will anything about his past if he didn't feel comfortable, but Will was expected to tell Sonny everything, or he would be chastised, and made to feel horrible, case in point, when Will slept with Gabi.

He and Sonny weren't even a couple, and yes, when they discovered the pregnancy Will should have told him right away but guess what, Will was scared he was going to lose Sonny because Sonny had made a comment about not wanting kids for a long time.

Tell me what Will was supposed to do, if he didn't want to lose Sonny. How about all the times Sonny would lose his temper with Gabi and Nick and make the situation ten times worse than it was, and Will kept having to play peacemaker. I was blamed for all the trouble with Gabi, but Sonny and Gabi were constantly in arguments before they finally managed to declare peace when Ari was born.

What about Sonny draining their savings account without telling Will, and then saying that Will had no right to say anything because he hardly contributed to their expenses. He treated Will like a child, not a partner, and that wasn't right. Will had been willing to get a job to help pay everything, but Sonny had told him to concentrate on getting his writing career started but when it was inconvenient he threw it in Will's face.

All of this happened before Paul came to town, or just about, and Sonny was never told once by anyone that he wasn't treating Will right. We all failed in that instance, but it won't be happening again. Sonny must prove that he deserves a chance with Will, it shouldn't just be given to him.

Sonny's not perfect, he screws up a lot when it comes to treating Will right, even though he has been told practically his whole life that he was perfect by his family and others.

If Will had lied to Sonny about having feelings for someone else, and it came out when the person showed up, the town would have crucified Will, but Sonny was given a pass, that it didn't matter how much it hurt Will. You know why, because in Salem it didn't matter if someone hurt Will, it was allowable, well that attitude ends now.

I can tell you right now, that Sonny has a huge fight on his hands, to get Will to believe that he really loves him, because of all the things Sonny said to Paul especially during their wedding preparations. He believes that the was the most honest time he heard Sonny when he was talking about his feelings. He said watching that was the final nail in the coffin of their marriage, it was when he asked that the divorce papers be drawn up.

He can't get past the fact that Sonny lied to him from the moment they met, and when he swore before their marriage that he only had feelings for Will. He feels like Sonny made a fool of him, and his ability to believe in what Sonny says has been broken. Right now, Will is saying that it is irreparable, but I don't know if that is true or if Will is just reacting to the pain he feels.

The most important thing is that we can get Will to agree to the idea that Sonny will get the chance to convince Will that he does love him, and he will need proof from the FBI showing how Sonny was drugged, and that was a huge part of what caused their problems.

But Sonny will have to admit that he did lie to Wil about his feelings for Paul before they were married, and he will have to rebuild the trust that Will gave him so easily the first time.

This will be difficult because once Will's trust in someone has been broken, it's almost impossible to get it back. Like I said before, when his trust in someone has been destroyed, it will take massive work for Will to ever trust the person who broke their promises to him.

Right now, all Will thinks is that Sonny broke every promise he ever made him, and why should he trust him again. As far as Will is concerned, it will only lead to more pain and heartbreak. Why should he open himself up to that again?

I don't know if Sonny has heard what Will was saying in the warehouse, but I will tell you anyway. He doesn't trust in relationships anymore, he was cautious because of all the broken marriages he saw in Salem, or the marriage merry go round as he called it.

He feels even more strongly now that relationships can't work out, well at least for him, after his own ride on it. He told Brian and T that he was going to settle for hookups, that way he can't have his heart broken anymore, get in, get it and get out. That is how he is feeling right now. Does that sound like Will to you?

Having to watch his loving husband all over the man who destroyed his life, seeing him get everything that Will once had, watching how his family and friends embraced their relationship, and saying how perfect they were together, all that broke something inside of Will.

I pray to God that we can help him come back from that, because I don't want to see my son living half a life, and that is what he would be doing, if he can't believe in relationships. Like Brian said to us, Will is the not the kind of guy who can go from bed to bed, without feeling anything.

I want Will to have a perfect life, and that involves a loving healthy relationship. I don't know if Sonny can be that for him, there is so much pain between them, or at least Will feels that way. Does Sonny even realize just how much he hurt Will, this can't be about Sonny getting back with Will because he needs to be with Will.

This has to be about what Will wants, and what he needs for him to be happy in his life. Can Sonny do that, can he put Will before himself? If he can't, then he needs to let someone else try. I am sure that he wouldn't want to hear that but it's the truth.

Is he doing this for Will or for himself? He needs to figure that out before he pleads his case to Will. He must be sure that he truly loves Will, that there is no one or nothing else that could come and ruin Will's life again.

Sonny brought Paul into Will's life without any warning. Paul may have done most of the damage, but Sonny must acknowledge that he is partly to blame as well. If he had told Will about Paul, then Paul would have had a much harder time coming between them.

You know that I had reservations when they first got together because Sonny was so much more experienced than Will was, but I truly thought that he loved Will; and that Will was the most important thing to Sonny, but now I don't know. I want to believe that Will is number one in Sonny's heart, but how can he prove that to us and Will.

We just can't accept his word, we did before, and look what happened. It almost destroyed Will, and he is still hurting over it. I do believe that Will is still in love with Sonny, but I don't know if that is enough. Like the song says, love hurts.

And right now, Will is hurting so bad because the first time he saw Sonny in over two years, he saw that monster with him. Sonny needs to find a way to prove that he is not just there because he feels guilty that Will died and was taken before they could fix their marriage.

That is what Will believes, that Sonny only came looking for him because he felt guilty and he knows that Sonny can't have people mad at him, so Will thinks that Sonny wants to make things right before he goes off and marries the real love of his life.

After listening to everything Sami had to say, even if a lot of it was hard to hear, it made Sonny realize how he could prove to Will that he wanted him and only him; and that he was not doing this out of guilt. The idea may be the best thing he can do or the worst.

He is going to take T's advice, sign the papers, and then start pursuing Will again. He will prove that he still wants Will, because once the papers are signed, he will be free to be with anyone he wants, and he will show Will that Will is the only one he wants. He doesn't care if it takes the rest of his life, he will prove to Will that he is the only man for Sonny.

Sonny speaks up and Sami realizes that Sonny has heard at least part of what she was saying, and she hopes that it got through to him. She says hello to him, and he tells her that he will do whatever she and Lucas decide is necessary so that he can spend time with Will. He tells her that yes, he is now sure that Will is the only one in his heart, and that no one will ever be there again but Will.

He says that he agrees with what she said, even if he didn't like it, but that it was all true. He had screwed up severely and never accepted the blame for his actions. He had acted like he had done nothing wrong, that it was all Will's fault, but he knows that it was not true, and that he can't blame everything on the drugging.

Yes, it caused most of the problems because of how he reacted to the drugs, but he is still to blame for his actions. He saw that Will was hurting and acting extremely out of character, but never did anything to help him.

He knows that if the situations had been reversed, even as hurt and angry as Will might have been, he would have made sure that Sonny was taken care of, and checked out. He would have gotten Sonny help, and Sonny didn't do that for Will.

He knows that he wants to be with Will only, but he must be able to prove that to Will, and T suggested an idea that might work. He admits at first, he was very opposed to the idea, and that he thought that T suggested it to give his cousin and edge in being able to be with Will.

They ask him what the idea is, and he says that he is going to sign the divorce papers, so that Will can see that he is not trying to get back with Will out of guilt, but that he wants to start over from the beginning. That he doesn't want to fix their past screwed up relationship that has so much hurt attached to it, as well as all the bad memories for both, that he wants them to have something that is totally fresh and new.

He will prove to Will about how much he wants him because he will be competing for Will, he knows that he will not just walk up to Will, and that they will be back together. He will prove that he loves Will just as he is and that he doesn't want him to change a single thing.

He will support Will in whatever he wants to do with his life, because he can run a coffeehouse or club anywhere. He will treat Will like the precious loving man that he is, and that he is willing to do whatever Will wants, for them to be together and happy. He wants them to be a family together with Ari, and whatever other children they are blessed to have come into their lives.

Sami asks him point blank what he will do if Will isn't able to be intimate with him right away even if they get back together; that it will take a while for Will to get past all the images he saw of Sonny and Paul together. Sonny responds just as bluntly that his right hand will take care of him, he doesn't want Will back for sex, he could get that anywhere, he wants Will back because Will is his heart.

He says that before she can even ask that since Will was taken, that he had only ever been taking care of a physical need with Paul, that there was never any emotion attached to it. That he never was attracted to Paul again after Will died, and never really wanted sex, that the only reason he was ever intimate with him, was the drug causing him to do so.

He says that now thinking about it, it makes him sick to know that he had his choice taken away from him regarding being intimate, that it was done so that Paul could control him and have power over him, that he is sure that he was only a prize to Paul; that he knows that Paul did the same thing to Will, but for a much worse reason, to hurt Will by making Will think he had cheated on his husband.

To win the prize in his sick game. That he doesn't have the proof yet but when he does, that he will make sure Paul pays for what he did to Will. He hurt lots of other people, but he was sadistic in what he did to Will. Sonny says that Paul went out of his way to ruin Will's life and trash his reputation with his lies and actions.

Well, what better way to pay Paul back but to show everything he has done, to show all his lies and actions for what they really were, that they were manipulations from day one to get what he wanted because he was and is convinced that he should get whatever he wants. They won't be lying about Paul, simply showing the truth.

Sami says okay, she is willing to give him a chance, but she will have to talk to Lucas, and that she will try to get Lucas to agree that Sonny can spend time with Will, but she tells him to be prepared to be grilled by a sober and vengeful Lucas who will probably rake him over the coals before he agrees to this idea. She suggests that he explain his idea about the divorce papers to prove that he is serious about truly wanting Will and only Will.

After Sami finished her call with Carrie, she and Lucas decide that it is time to tell him everything that has happened while he has been unconscious. They go into his room, hug him again, they have been doing this every time they have seen him since he woke up, because to be honest, they never thought they would have the chance to ever do it again.

They tell them that a lot of information has come out while he was having his surgeries, specifically about why people in Salem may have been acting the way they were for the past three years. They tell him that Sonny realized that he was still in love before the divorce papers were served. He then broke off the engagement to Paul, which ended up in Sonny breaking away from the others left in Memphis.

It ended quite badly, and Sonny took off from the hotel with only what he had on him right at that moment. He then called T and Templer to warn them that Paul might try to get to Will, that he was blaming Will for everything. Templer went to the old hotel to get Sonny's things and while there, Paul was freaking out and admitted that he came to Salem to break up Sonny and Will's marriage.

The shocker was that neither set of parents reacted to what Paul was saying, and that they were just trying to pacify Paul, and no one seemed to have a problem with Paul's actions and what he was saying. They seemed to be unnaturally loyal to Paul, and Templer found this very strange, and by the time he got back to Sonny's new hotel, he was sure that something strange was going on.

He had an idea of what was happening, so he asked Sonny if anyone's habits or routines had changed after Paul came to town, and he found out that many their family had started to drink either a tea blend or a sport drink that Paul had recommended. Templer was suspicious that everyone had started acting differently to Will during this time, so he asked Sonny if they could test his blood and hair.

When the results came back, they discovered that Sonny had been drugged from almost the day Paul came back to town, the blood work showed the drug in his system and the hair sample showed how long it was being ingested.

The drug worked like mind control in that once the person started ingesting the drug, they were extremely open to being verbally influenced; that regular comments and suggestions would become like commands that they had to go along with.

Say for example if the person was drinking the tea, and someone was trashing a person, then they would not be able to disagree with what was being said, but they would not even realize that they were being controlled. Lucas says that they even found trace amounts in his hair samples, and he had only been exposed a few times when he drank the tea with Adrienne.

He said that he realizes now that was why he never ended things with Adrienne even when she was insulting Will in front of him. He apologizes to Will, and is relieved that Will believes him that he is sorry for what happened, and accepts his apologies.

They think that this is a good sign that he will be agreeable to talking to Sonny, at least letting him apologize for everything he put Will through. It might even give Sonny a chance to start making Will understand how Sonny feels about everything, especially Will, now that he has been detoxed completely from the drugs that Paul was giving him.

They tell him that when Gabi came to Switzerland with Ari, so that they could be there for Will while he undergoes the rest of his recuperation and rehabilitation, she was tested as soon as she got there, and they discovered that she had been drugged as well, shortly after she got out of prison, and that she was being drugged daily as well. However, thank God Ari had not been drugged. They had tested her just to be sure though.

Templer and T believe that most of Will's and Sonny's families have been drugged since Paul came to town, and that he has been controlling their actions and their emotions since them. He has been able to get them to act how he wanted, and to do and say things to people that they normally wouldn't.

They believe that Paul was behind the way Will was treated in his last year in Salem. They also tell him that the drugs caused any type of feeling there was in the person to be extremely strengthened, and would make it seem even more strong and real, they would not be able to separate their real emotions from the ones being affected by the drugs.

They tell him that they hope this information helps him deal with his feelings of anger and betrayal towards their families in Salem. They believe that once everyone is detoxed from the drugs, that they will all try to apologize to Will for how they hurt him.

They ask him how he feels about this information, and he says that it does explain some things but to be honest, it doesn't make him feel any better. He still has all the pain, anger and hurt from how those people treated him that last year.

He tells them that they made him feel worthless, and that it almost drove him to the point of believing that he had nothing left. He admits that he had become suicidal but the only thing that stopped him was his precious girl.

If he hadn't Ari, he probably would have killed himself. He had gotten to the point that he couldn't deal with the pain anymore. The worst part was that he was being treated like he was lower than dirt by people who had done things that were much worse than he had done.

However, they were never judged like he was, and they were never made to feel like they were useless and should just disappear, and that it would make everyone happy if he had. How he felt shredded inside that his beloved family was part of the crowd that was treating him this way, no one ever stood up for him, and tried to stop the harassment, which was apparently the new town sport. 

They ask him about Sonny, what does he think now? Would he be agreeable to talking to Sonny and letting Sonny apologize to him? They tell him that Sonny is in Switzerland right now, and is hoping to see him and be able to spend time with Will once they get there.

Now, however, he is too angry to deal with Sonny, even after hearing about Sonny being drugged by Paul. He tells them that he wants nothing to do with Sonny, that he had lied to Will from the beginning. Sonny can't blame everything on the drugging because he was never truthful with Will.

From the very first time they got together, he swore he was only into Will, and before they got married, that he lied right to Will's face when he swore he only had feelings for Will, that he didn't have any feelings left for any of his exes.

He says yes, Sonny might have been drugged, and this would have caused a lot of the problems especially how Sonny treated him. However, the fact remains that for Sonny to be so confused about his feelings, and who he loved more, means that part of Sonny was still in love with Paul or the drugs would not have been able to cause them to be so exaggerated.

Will tells them that he feels like his whole relationship with Sonny was based on lies, and that the cannot look at anything that happened between them, and know that it was real. He tells them of seeing how happy Sonny was with Paul while he was supposed to be dead.

He doesn't believe that the drugs could have forced Sonny to be so genuinely happy. Not once did Sonny ever look like he didn't want to be there. How is he supposed to believe anything that Sonny says to him is real and true? He did before and look where it got him, alone, heartbroken and forgotten, never to be missed by anyone.

It proved to Will that he truly was the one Sonny settled for, not the one he really wanted, and he doesn't ever want to settle for being second choice for anyone ever again. He deserves better than that, plus he doesn't want Ari growing up thinking that she doesn't deserve to be the most important to the person she gives her heart to when she is older.

He tells his parents that he doesn't want to see Sonny or have anything to do with him when they get to Switzerland, that Sonny should sign the divorce papers and go back to Salem, that he doesn't want him there just because he thinks he should be with his miraculously alive husband. He says that Sonny didn't want to be around him before Will was taken, and now Will doesn't want to be around Sonny.

He tells them that he can't handle seeing Sonny because he doesn't know what he might do or say to him. Sonny doesn't realize that he can't just walk back into Will's life like the last three years never happened. He can't get the pictures of Paul and Sonny together out of his head. It makes him feel sick that Paul won and then took everything that ever mattered to Will away from him, starting with his husband.

He tells them that he doesn't want to have to deal with Sonny once they get to Switzerland, that Sonny should forget all about him. He should go back to his life, and if he doesn't want to be with Paul that he should find a new person that he can share his life with, and that he should be honest from the start with the next one. No one else deserves to go through what he did because Sonny couldn't be honest with his true feelings.

He tells them to keep Sonny away from him when they get to Switzerland because it won't be a pleasant situation if he ends up having to deal with Sonny. He has made his decision, and that is to get free of his marriage to Sonny.

Sonny never really wanted him, and he doesn't want Sonny now. His parents can hear the hurt and anger in his voice, and know that Will does still care for Sonny, that he is just not letting himself admit it. He is letting anger dictate his actions and letting his emotions make his decisions for him, which is never a good thing.

His parents agree with his decision for now, but because they can read their son, they won't stop Sonny from trying to see him. They know that Sonny won't stay away, because he will want to see Will and won't give up until he can speak to him.

They want their son to be happy and know that Will needs to see Sonny at least once, even if it to just have it out with him. Will needs that closure, so they believe that Will needs to see Sonny face to face so that he can tell him exactly how he feels.

Hopefully, they can see if they can work anything out, or if it will be a final goodbye, a proper ending to their relationship. Sami just hopes that not banning Sonny won't blow up in their faces. She believes that Will having to deal with Sonny will force him to see that he does still have feelings for Sonny.

It is obvious to hem that he needs to deal with those feelings by either reconnecting with Sonny or getting that closure needed to be able to walk with nothing left unresolved. Sonny and Paul are a perfect example of that, no closure can lead to ruining a new relationship in the future. They don't want that for Will.

As Will continues to recover onboard the aircraft carrier, arrangements are made for Brittany to come to Switzerland so that she can start working with Will right after he is flown there. Billie has made sure that Brittany and Santana will be comfortable in the house she has rented for Seb during the reunion. A few others will be staying in the house but with such a massive group, the rest have booked rooms for the time they will be there for the reunion.

Will is itching to get his full mobility back, he can walk but his leg muscles are so weak, that he can only stand on his own for a very brief time before his legs give out under the strain. Remember, he spent the last two years in a bed while Dr. Rolf had fun experimenting on him, seeing if any of his untried ideas could work.

Some of his new abilities kick in when he is frustrated, when he starts sending things moving without even thinking about it. Like Colonel Daxon predicted, Will's emotions are all over the place. He needs to practice these abilities, but they only seem to flare up when he is upset, so it's only a few minor things while on the carrier.

A week after he woke up from the coma, the doctors believe that Will is well enough to be transported to Switzerland, the arrangements are made and Will, his parents, the kids and Brian are on their way to meet up with everyone else. Brian has taken a leave of absence from his job in Memphis, the FBI asked that he stay with Will, to watch for any health issues and Brian agreed. So, he is now joining the group in Switzerland.

Lucas has called Austin to let him know that they are on their way, so Austin, Carrie and Sonny go to make sure everything is good at the house where Will and everyone will be during their stay, they are scrambling to set up an area for Brian, luckily there is a bonus den area that is large enough to be temporarily changed into a bedroom, so they get furniture delivered right away, because once they get there, it will be too confusing.

Lucas and Sami let them know that the kids are with them, that Templer arranged for the kids to come to the carrier so that they could have a private reunion with Will. So, they will all be there at the same time. They spent the night before bonding again, that they pretty much had a sleepover.

The kids went insane when they saw Will, they were all over him. The looks on their faces was just pure joy. They have their big brother back, they don't care how it happened. Sami jokes that Will has three new body parts, the kids aren't letting him out of their sight. They have been attached to him since they got there yesterday.

Later that day, Lucas calls and tells them that they have landed at the base, and that they will arrive in the morning. The doctors want Will to be rested before they undertake the three-hour drive. He tells Austin that they will be leaving the base around 9 in the morning, and should be there by lunchtime.

Carrie calls T and tells him the news. Gabi is now free of the effects of the drug, so she, Ari and Eli can go to the house and see Will. Gabi is still dealing with her anger over what Paul did, but she's not going to let that ruin Ari's reunion with her daddy.

She gets Eli to promise that he will take lots of pictures, and T to take a video of the reunion so that they can always remember how it felt to see Ari's dreams come true when she sees her daddy again, and gets to be in his arms.

Everyone meets up at the house around 11 in the morning just to make sure that nothing else is needed, that they have absolutely everything ready. Sonny is there with everyone else, he is not sure how he will handle it if Will freaks out when he sees Sonny.

He is hoping that it won't happen, or that Will won't say anything in front of everyone else. He knows that he is pushing it, but he needs to see Will, it is like a physical ache inside of him to know that Will is alive, but he hasn't seen him except for that brief time in Memphis.

Finally, they hear a vehicle pull up in front of the house. Ari is bouncing in place waiting for the door to open and she can hug her daddy. The sight of Ari brings a smile to everyone's faces, and they all get quiet as they see the door begin to open.

The kids come in first, followed by Sami and Lucas. Then Will wheels himself through the door, and Brian finally comes in. Sonny is shocked to see Brian, and to see Will and Brian joking around and getting along so well.

He is thrown by this, he didn't realize that they had become so close while Brian was helping take care of him since he was found at the warehouse. He can see the look in Brian's eyes, the longing that used to be directed at him, he sees the same look being given to Will.

He knows that this is not good. If Brian and Will have worked through their issues, then Brian is likely to try and get Will to date him. They don't have any of the issues that Sonny needs to work through with Will. He wants to tell Brian to back off and leave Will alone, but right now, he's knows that is the worst thing he can do.

He might still be Will's husband legally, but as far as Will is concerned, Sonny is his soon to be ex-husband who was marrying the man who ruined Will's life. He is hurt and angry with Sonny, and if Sonny starts acting possessive and jealous, he will be ruining his chances of repairing his relationship with Will.

He can't exactly complain about Will spending time with another guy. Hypocritical much, even if Sonny thought Will was dead. He still spent most of his time with Paul before he went to Paris, and ended up becoming engaged to him when he came back.

He must respect Will's feelings about that. He knows that if it had been him who Rolf had kidnapped and forced to watch as Will got together with Neil for example, he would not have dealt with it at all. He is still jealous that Neil was the first guy Will ever kissed, that he wanted to be the one that Will was able to turn to and explore his sexuality with. Will had to watch Sonny and Paul be together, after what Paul had done to him. Sonny knows that Will having seen all of that is why Will believes that Sonny never loved him, not really.

He knows that, but it still doesn't help to see how happy Will is when he is talking to Brian, but the look that Will gets on his face when he sees Sonny just about breaks his heart. The look of anger and hurt he sends Sonny makes Sonny want to break down and cry. He can't though, he knew that he was in for the fight of his life, and that today is just the beginning.

At first, Will tries to ignore him, but the more he spots Sonny with his family, the angrier he becomes, and items are starting to shift on their own, not quite shaking, but obvious that they have been moved. The angrier Will gets, the more things start to happen.

Sami sees a figure start to shake and realizes what is happening. She comes over to Sonny, and explains that the abilities that Rolf unlocked in Will are tied to his emotions, and he can't quite control them yet, and right now Wil's emotions are boiling over.

She is afraid that things might literally start flying if they can't calm Will down. She believes that it is Sonny that is riling Will up, she asks him to leave but she promises that she will try to get Will to agree to meet with him.

She does tell him that it's quite possible that it may take a few days before they can convince Will to agree to meet with him. She brings him over to Will so that Sonny can say hi, and then he can leave before everything goes out of control. They haven't explained to the kids about what Will can do now. They aren't mature enough yet to understand, especially Ari.

Sonny is disappointed, but he understands. He knew that Will would probably have issues with him being there. He had been warned that Will didn't want to see him, but he hoped that if he was there, that Will might change his mind.

They walk over, and Sonny bends over to hug Will because he just has to be able to touch him and feel that he is really there, and getting healthier, getting back to himself. Will doesn't pull away, but Sonny feels him freeze up, and though that hurts he counts it as a win. Will didn't push him away. He has to take this as a positive sign.

He tells Will that he is so glad to see him, and that he hopes that they can talk soon, and gives Will a second quick hug before he leaves. He asks Sami to explain the situation to Gabi and everyone else. Once Sonny leaves, the vibrating stops, and everything is normal.

Will calms down, and is soon hugging everyone hello, and he has Ari in his lap. As he walks back to Carrie and Austin's house, Sonny is upset that he can't be part of the celebration, but he wants Will to be happy, and right now, with Sonny there, Will was not reacting well.

Sonny knows that Will is still dealing with all the pain and anger he went through; and that hopefully Will really doesn't hate him now, that he is just holding onto his anger, and he's not ready to even attempt to forgive Sonny. Sonny admits that Will has a right to his anger, and his feelings of betrayal towards Sonny and Salem.

If he lets that go, he may break down because if he does, he will have to face that he had his heart broken and stomped on by the one person that he always thought would be there for him. He will have to process that his family and friends just forgot about him, that he was replaced by Paul in pretty much every aspect of his life, and that they were fine with that.

That life went on in Salem for everyone, and they were fine with the fact that Will was gone, and never coming back, or so they thought. That no one seemed have a tough time dealing with the fact that Will was dead, that he had been murdered, it was like he had said before, it was like he blipped out of existence, and no one seemed to notice he was missing or that they even cared he was gone.

Sonny is determined though, he believes with all his heart that eventually he will get through to Will. He has discussed this with his therapist, and she had prepared him for the possibility that he would have to leave the welcome party.

They discussed if this happened, that Sonny would do just what he had done, and leave showing that he was respecting Will's wishes. This was not an act on Sonny's part, he really is trying to do what Will wants, but he can't not be around him.

Sonny is also getting his therapist to help him figure what he wants to do with the rest of his life, he knows that he does not want to be a part of Titan, or any of the Kiriakis businesses. He never wants to go back to the person he became under the drug's influence.

He had never wanted to be CEO of any huge corporation, the most he had ever wanted was to be his own boss, and possibly have a chain of coffeehouses and clubs, not to become a business tycoon. He didn't even enjoy it when he was, it was so foreign to him.

He has been spending the time coming up with ideas of what kind of business he might start when and if he and Will get back together. He obviously wants something that will be successful, they want to have a comfortable life. He wants to do something where he is happy, and that gives him and Will time together.

If only he could come up with a way to combine their two passions, Will's love for writing, his computer skills, and Sonny's love for running a coffee house or a bar. He thinks about it for a bit, what about an internet coffeehouse that taught classes in writing and computers.

He could take care of the coffeehouse part of the business, and Will could teach the classes, Will is a genius when it comes to computers, and he is a great writer. This way he could write, and people would leave him alone.

The articles that Will had written were wonderful, but something always happened, and it was all put on Will for causing trouble. Will got all the blame for other peoples' actions. Abby was treated like the victim after it came out, but she had done what was written in the article, plus Will never named her, Sami saw to that.

Sonny hates that he never defended Will then. He admits that he didn't want anyone to be mad at him for choosing a side, so he tried to stay neutral, but really, he betrayed Will by not backing him up, and then expecting Will to take Abby's side over Will's own mother.

If that had happened to his mother, he would never have expected Will to back the other woman over Adrienne. So why did he when it was Will's family, and not his own. He realizes that is just one example of how he failed Will and hurt him.

He did all this, and expected that Will would be fine with his actions. No wonder, Will doesn't want to see him, he was doing all this before they even got married. He just kept doing his thing, and expecting Will to be okay with him, but Will always had to do what was right, or he was frozen out by everyone. God, what a hypocrite he was with Will, one set of rules for you and another set for me where I got to do whatever I wanted.

A couple of hours after Sonny got back to the house, Carrie and everyone but Will and his immediate family showed up. They were happily talking about how great it was to see Will and spend time with him. Sonny flinches but no one notices.

He realizes that they don't even see him as they talk about the great get together that they were just at, and Sonny is reminded of the clips of Will in the background; when everyone was always together, and Will was never included in any of the conversations. He can only imagine how Will felt when this went on for months, and Sonny feels this bad, after just a little bit.

T announces to the room that he has heard from his uncle that Billie, Sandor and Seb as well as Chelsea and Max are going to be there tomorrow. He tells them that they hadn't wanted to overwhelm him, so they decided to come later, and that way Billie can reunite with her beloved nephew.

Also, Brittany and Santana will be coming with them, and Brittany will go over the rehab schedule with Will, she is determined that he will be walking and dancing with no trouble by the time they are due to go back to Salem for the film festival.

He says that Seb can't wait to meet Will, he has known about him for so long, that he can't wait for it to happen in person. Sonny is not happy about this, Seb has had a thing for Will since before he was a teenager, that he believes he has been in love with Will since then, and that he waited for Will to have a relationship with.

He doesn't have any exes that can come back on screw everything up. Apparently, the only real crush he ever had on someone else, they are great friends now, Seb even helped Blaine propose to his husband Kurt. It's clear that Blaine will not be causing any problems; that he is part of the group coming for the reunion.

They decide to have everyone meet at Carrie and Austin's house, so that Sonny can be there as well. It was part of the rules that they had agreed to when Sonny first arrived. The next morning, Will and everyone come over for the reunion with his aunt Billie.

Shortly after they get there, and settle in with some coffee, Will is sighing in pleasure at the taste of the coffee, he said that he didn't have any while he was being held; and that the doctors severely limited what he could have while he was on the aircraft carrier.

Brian says that it was for his own good, his body had to readjust to caffeine after being off it for so long; he jokes and tells Will that he is hyper enough without it. Sami and Lucas laugh at Brian's comment, over the past couple of weeks, they have seen that for themselves. Will teases Brian, and says that it was cruel and unusual punishment to deprive someone of their God-given right for coffee.

Just as Will is finished speaking, the doorbell rings. Carrie goes to let in their visitors. Billie and the rest of the group come into the room, and at first Billie just looks at Will. She then runs over, and hugs him as tight as she can. Will jokes that he going to turn blue soon if Billie doesn't let go.

She says that she can't, she thought he was gone forever, and now that he's back, she's never letting him go again. Will jokes that it will get awkward then when he needs to visit the facilities. This breaks the emotional feeling that had been building up.

Billie finally releases him just in time for Chelsea to grab onto him. Will says to her, well I know where you got your strength from, making everyone laugh. Max comes over to shake his hand and gives him a one-armed hug.

Once all the family members have hugged, Billie calls over Sandor and Seb, and she introduces Will to her fiancé Sandor and his son Seb, who just happens to be T's younger cousin. T pops over and says yep this is my baby cousin, and everyone laughs because Seb is about 4 inches taller than T.

T bends over to Will and says this is the guy I was telling you all about, this is Seb, and I hope that you guys get a chance to know each other. Sonny doesn't want to admit it, but Seb is great looking. He looks like he could be a male model, and Sonny is suddenly feeling a little insecure.

Billie also calls Brittany and Santana over and introduces them to Will and everyone else there. Brittany hugs Will, who kinds of flinches away in surprise, he's not used to people he doesn't know hugging him. He starts to apologize to Brittany, but Santana laughs and says that Brittany wouldn't be offended, she knows that not everyone is a cuddle monster like she is, and Brittany agrees laughing. Seb agrees, the first time Brittany hugged him, he just looked at her in shock.

He tells them though they won't find anyone sweeter than Brittany or better at their job. Santana agrees and nods in pride, she says her wife is the best person you could find to work with, that she is like human sunshine, you just feel good when she is around, she makes you feel good inside. Brittany gives Santana a sweet kiss and says thank you.

Will asks them how long they have been together, and they say that they have been together on and off since freshman year, had a break for a while in college, but got back together afterwards, and have been together ever since.

They have been married almost three years now. Seb jokingly bugs them about the wedding, saying how none of the Warblers were invited, especially since they talked Blaine and Kurt into having a surprise double wedding.

The temperature in the room drops noticeably when the double wedding is mentioned, and Will excuses himself for a moment, and he wheels out of the room. Brittany innocently asks what did they say, and Sami explains to her that they found out that Will was alive when his killer crashed the wedding, and stopped Sonny from marrying his now ex-fiancé.

Santana looks at Sami and says what do you mean Will's killer, he looks pretty alive to me. They explain what happened to Will; that Will had been killed and revived by an insane scientist who then used Will to experiment on during the time he held him in captivity.

Brittany had gotten the basics of Will's case, but they hadn't told her everything. Brittany realizes now that she must help Will emotionally as well as physically. She asks how he is dealing with having been held by the doctor; and Sami explains how the doctor also tortured him mentally by showing him how life went on without him; and the fact that most of his family didn't seem to care that he was gone. Sami says bluntly that is why they aren't here now, and that they won't be seeing Will until he is able to deal with them on his terms.

Will comes back into the room, and you can see that he is still slightly upset, and they drop the subject for now. Brittany knows that she will need the whole story in order to help Will, and T nods at her to let her know that he will fill her in on what happened. Brittany looks back at him and nods back, she mouths at him to call her, and he agrees.

Seb wanting to cheer Will up, he decides to sit down next to Will, and they start talking, it is comfortable and calm, they are getting along great; and, Sonny is feeling jealous because Will is talking away to Seb, not a care in the world. Sonny is wishing that Will would to talk to him like that.

Will sees the look on Sonny's face, and knowing what caused this, he starts to talk even more animatedly to Seb, and includes T and Brian in the conversation. Sonny is hurt, but what can he say, he deliberately flirted with Paul to hurt Will after he thought Will cheated on him; and Wil is only talking to Seb, not flirting.

He tries to not let anyone see that this is affecting him, but Will knows. At this point, Will is so mad at Sonny and hurt from everything he saw before he was rescued; that he wants Sonny to feel the same way, so in front of Sonny, he asks Seb out for coffee.

Seb is aware of why Will did this, but he figures that it will give him a chance to really get to know Will and show him that the cares about him. He accepts right away and asks Will when he wants to get together, that there is a great coffee bar not far from here.

He checked, it is accessible, so Will can go there while he is still in the chair. He is determined to show Will that he has other options besides Sonny, and that Seb wants to be first in line to show Will how good he will treat him, if Will gives him a chance.

After this comment, Brittany pipes up that Will won't have to worry about that for long, once they start his rehab, that before he knows it he will be dancing like Fred Astaire. He thinks she is joking and says that she has a hard job ahead of her, that he doesn't have any rhythm.

She tells him that's alright, she will teach him. He tells her that he doesn't really dance, and she says tough. It is part of her therapy regimen, it strengthens the body and gives the person confidence when they can control their body so well.

Will looks resigned at the thought of having to dance, he tries puppy dog eyes, but Brittany doesn't fall for them. She tells him to suck it up, Santana starts to say something and then she remembers all the small ears in the room, and must stop herself.

Seb knows what Santana was thinking and bursts out laughing. Will asks him what was so funny, so Seb leans over and whispers to him what he thinks Santana was most likely going to say. He says to Will this is one of the reasons we call her Satan so affectionately.

Will looks at Santana, and says your nickname is Satan. Pray tell, why? Santana gets a devilish look on her face, and she says that she can't go into details in front of the little ones. The little ones are highly insulted by this and say that they are not kids anymore. They are big now.

Ari starts to giggle like she understands what Santana meant, and she goes and crawls in Santana's lap. The look of pure terror on Santana's face when Ari does this sets off the whole room, and any remaining tension is gone. Ari looks at Santana and says I like you.

Brittany decides to rescue her wife, and picks up Ari and puts her in her own lap. Brittany looks at Ari and Santana both when she says that she hopes to have a beautiful little girl like Ari someday. Ari innocently says you should ask my daddy to help you. He's the best daddy in the world. He loves me, not like nasty Paul.

Sonny looks at Gabi to see what Ari is talking about, and she tells them what Ari had told them a few days ago, that Paul was only nice to her when her daddy Sonny was around, that he didn't like Sonny spending time with her. Sonny is infuriated, he wants to go and pound the hell out of Paul, how dare he treat Ari like that?

Will says to her that it's alright, when her daddy Sonny marries Paul, that if she doesn't want to be around Paul, she doesn't have to be. They can arrange visits for times Paul is busy. Sonny looks at Will, and says you know that I called off the engagement, I am not marrying Paul.

Will looks at him and says that's what you say now, how about when your true love needs you, I'll bet you going running so fast it will make your head spin. Sonny realizes that he has an even tougher time on his hands than he thought.

Sonny now knows that Will doesn't believe what he was told about Sonny not wanting to be with Paul, that he probably doesn't believe everything about Sonny being drugged by Paul. He knows that he needs proof. He is too hurt and angry to believe that Sonny truly wants him. Sonny knows that he will have to give Will a chance to get over his anger, he is not giving up.

As much as T doesn't want to, he knows that he needs to show Will the proof of the drugging, and how long term it was. He doesn't want to help Sonny get Will back, but Will needs to know the truth. Even if he doesn't believe Sonny right now; T knows that Will trusts him and will believe him when he confirms that it is all true.

He will show Will the pictures later of what Paul did to Sonny, and the conversations of Paul both admitting he came to town to break Will and Sonny, but also the conversation where he threatened Will. It will help Sonny's case but there is nothing he can do about that. He won't edit the tapes to make Sonny sound bad as much as he wishes he could sometimes. He is still angry with Sonny himself for how much Sonny hurt Will.

Sonny is willing to compete with Seb for Will, so he can show him how much he wants him back. He hopes this will show Will that he truly loves him, that Will is the one he wants, and only him. He decides that he will ask Will out and keep asking him out until he says yes. It worked once before, and now he knows that Will loves him, because before he just hoped that Will would fall in love with him.

He just needs to find that love again. He knows that Will still loves him, or he wouldn't be so angry or vicious with Sonny. If he didn't feel anything, he would just ignore Sonny, and wouldn't be trying to get a rise out of him like he did when he asked Seb out. He looks at Will, and the longing on his face is obvious. The only one who doesn't see it is Will, because he is still so angry and bitter at the moment when it comes to Sonny.

Little Miss Ari sees the look on her daddy Sonny's face when he looks at her daddy, and she might be small, but she isn't stupid. She knows that daddy Sonny almost married that awful Paul, until the wedding got stopped when that bad man came to the church. She knows it had something to do with her daddy, because after that they found him and brought him back to her and their family.

She wants her daddies back together, and they always give her what she wants, well most of the time. Sometimes Mommy and daddy Sonny wouldn't buy her those extra dolls she wanted, they said she had too many, they're funny, you can't have too many dollies.

She is Sami's granddaughter after all, her little mind goes into thinking mode, how can she make Daddy spend time with daddy Sonny? She knows, she gets a little evil grin on her face, Sami sees it but no one else does. She wonders what her granddaughter is up to now?

Little miss is determined, she is going to do this right. Ari ask her mommy to take her to the bathroom, because she doesn't know where it is here. Gabi is suspicious because Ari usually hates anyone going with her, she keeps saying she is a big girl now, but she takes her anyway believing that Ari is probably just shook up from everything the past couple of weeks.

Once they are in the washroom, Ari tells her mommy what she wants to do, she tells Gabi that Daddy and daddy Sonny belong together, and she wants her family back and to be happy again. She tells Gabi that daddy Sonny hasn't been happy in a long time, she could tell.

Also, that awful Paul was always saying terrible things about Daddy when daddy Sonny wasn't in the room, he would only stop when he saw her daddy Sonny coming back. Gabi is ballistic when she hears this, she wants to gut Paul for talking about Will like that in front of Ari.

A horrible idea pops into Gabi's head, and she asks her if Paul ever tried to get Ari to drink tea with him. Ari looks at her and says every time she was at daddy Sonny's apartment but only when daddy Sonny wasn't in the room.

Gabi decides to help Ari try to play matchmaker because Ari really does want her daddies back together. Ari tells her that she thinks that her, mommy and her daddies should go on a family picnic. That it would give her daddy Sonny a chance to talk to Daddy without anyone else around.

She knows that if she asks Daddy to go for her, that he will. She tells her mommy she isn't being bad, she just wants both her daddies to be happy. She knows that they love each other, but something bad happened, and that she wants to help them become a family again. Isn't that a good thing, she asks Gabi?

Gabi agrees that it is, but thinks to herself, god help us when she's a teenager, if she's this smart at 4, what is she going to be like when she's 14? We'll never be able to control her. Well, she comes by her scheming ability naturally, she got it from both her mom and dad's families.

Ari bounces back to the living room and hops in her daddy's lap, she looks at him with her sweetest expression, and says daddy, I had a great idea. Can me, you, mommy and daddy Sonny have a family picnic tomorrow, please, please, pretty please?

Sonny looks at Ari in shock, it's like she knows how much he wants to get back with Will, and she's trying to help him. He loves his little girl so much. Will doesn't know what to say, he's never seen Ari like this, but remember, when he was taken, she was pretty much a baby.

He can't say no to his little girl, so he says okay. He figures that he can survive a few hours with Sonny for Ari's sake. Sonny is so excited and happy, he will get family time with Will and Ari, Gabi too. He looks at Gabi and Will, and he asks them what time is good for them?

Gabi says whatever time he wants tomorrow would be great. She wants Sonny and Will back together just like her daughter does. She doesn't believe that Will is completely over Sonny, and if she can help bring them back together, she will. God knows that she caused them enough trouble when she was with Nick.

Gabi says to everyone that Ari told her something interesting while they were in the washroom, that she had told her mother that mean Paul man kept trying to get her to drink tea with him, but she never would. She says that Ari told him he was silly, that tea was for playing with, not drinking, that you played tea with the tea set. She also tells them that apparently Paul would badmouth Will whenever Sonny left the room, he kept putting Will down in front of Ari, she guesses it was to turn even Ari against her daddy, it was like he even wanted Will's memory destroyed.

Sonny gets a murderous look on his face, no one has ever seen him look like that. Gabi believes that if Paul was in front of them, that Sonny would murder him in cold blood. Sonny starts muttering under his breath, about getting Paul and hurting him so badly for daring to even think about trying to drug Ari.

That bastard was trying to drug his baby girl, he needs to pay for that. Thank God, they all know that there were no drugs present in Ari's results, but even the thought of him trying to do that to Ari, makes Sonny want to kill him.

For the first time, Will is starting to believe that Sonny might actually be finished with Paul, that some of what he heard about the drugging is true. Perhaps there really is something to what he's been told about Paul drugging people. A tiny part of Will's heart starts to thaw towards Sonny.

To be honest, he thought that it was just being exaggerated as a way for people to deny responsibility for their past actions. What better way to say you're blameless is because someone else caused you to do it. Will does know that Paul had drugged him, that he had assaulted him to make Will believe that he had cheated on Sonny.

Will admitted to the cheating, he owned up to it, and he had never tried to blame anyone else for it; even when the town put him through hell for it. Though after Rolf got his hands on him, he found out that he had never cheated on Sonny, neither time that he had supposedly done so.

He didn't know that Paul was responsible was for his episode in LA, until he saw the conversation Paul had with himself about how he set Will up in LA to be drugged, he doesn't know if he was assaulted that time, but remembering what the screenwriter was like, he wouldn't put it past him.

He has to process the knowledge that he was assaulted twice because of Paul Narita, once by him and once because of him. How could someone be so sick and twisted to think that this was something that could be done to someone just to make it easier to get what he wanted.

Brittany and the rest of the guests are appalled that man had tried to drug a child, even though it never happened, he had still tried. They also can't believe that he would talk the way he did about Will in front of Will's child. They can't believe that anyone could be that monstrous, to even think of doing something like that.

That creep deserves whatever happens to him. T can't wait for all the charges to be filed and Paul to be arrested, and all his crimes are revealed in public. After this revelation, it puts a damper on the get together, so Billie says that they will call tomorrow and arrange another time to see Will and everyone else.

Before they leave, Brittany tells Will that they are starting his rehab in the morning, so his family picnic will have to be after lunch. It will be good, it will give him a chance to relax after she is finished with him. He jokingly asks her what time his punishment begins, and she tells him 8:00 and that he should make sure he eats a good breakfast, he will work it off before they are finished.

Brittany is sweet, but she is tough when it comes to her job, and she is determined that he will be out of the wheelchair in a couple of weeks, they will be doing extensive muscle strengthening to give him back the use of his legs. The atrophy can be reversed but he will hurt during that time.

After Billie and her group leave, the others decide to have supper together before going back to their house for the night since Will has to get all the rest he can before he starts his rehab. They think that it is easier to order in, instead of trying to cook for such a large group.

No one can agree on what to eat, so Ari asks her daddy what he wants, she thinks he should choose. Everyone else agrees with this idea because they know that Will never had any choice while he was gone. He looks at Ari, and says what about pizza, precious girl. She says yummy, so Will says pizza it is.

Austin calls in the order, and says that he and Sonny will go and pick them up, that it will only take a few minutes to walk over and get them. Austin wants a moment to talk to Sonny about Will, but doesn't want to do it while Will is there.

Austin and Sonny leave after a few minutes to go to the pizzeria, and on the way there, Austin says to Sonny, it looks like your daughter is trying to get you and Will back together. Sonny realizes then it wasn't only him thinking that.

He says if Ari is smart enough to do that now, how are they ever going to be able to handle her when she gets older. Austin pats Sonny on the shoulder, and says remember who her grandparents are. Sonny groans, but he says that his parents aren't exactly angels either, though no one ever called them out on what they did.

Sonny says he has realized that Salem has a separate set of rules for Will and Sami than they do for everyone else. He says that he never got called out on anything he did, even though it was obvious to anyone who looked. He knows that he has so much to make up to Will, that sometimes he doesn't even know where to start. He asks Austin what would he do if he was in Sonny's position.

Austin admits that his relationship with Carrie was rocky for years, and that sometimes he didn't think they would ever last, and that they both did things to hurt each other. He admitted that getting divorced actually made them stronger because they could see what was gone. They realized how much they wanted to be together, but they had hurt others while they were trying to get back to each other.

He knows that Sonny does honestly love Will, but he is going to have to deal with a lot of things being thrown in his face by Will, and that unless Sonny is ready to toss in the towel, that he will have to take what Will says to him and not retaliate when he gets angry and lash out at him. He asks Sonny if can he handle all the pain and anger being directed at him.

Sonny says that he has gone through this with his therapist, and they are covering each issue so that he can discuss it with Will and not get defensive, that will be his biggest issue, he will want to defend himself by saying it wasn't his fault.

Yes, he was being controlled by the drugs during that period, but that if he had been honest with Will in the first place, that Paul would not have been able to insinuate himself into the situation, and that if he had admitted that he did still have some feelings for Paul, that he and Will could have dealt with it, and it would not have become such an issue.

He could have talked out his feelings with Will, and he and Will could have gone together to see Paul and shown him that they were united, and that while yes Sonny did have some lingering feelings for Paul, that they did not compare to how he felt about Will.

That Paul could not have set Will up to do the article, he would never have been alone with Will long enough to drug him, and assault him with the idea of making Will believe he was unfaithful. Will would not have been attacked, because he is now sure that Paul drugged Will and had sex with him, that Paul assaulted Will as part of his sick plan to get Sonny back.

He says that is the biggest guilt he must deal with, that Will went through that because Sonny never told Will that his ex was in town, and who that ex was. Sonny starts to cry, it is the first time he has told anyone besides his therapist how feels about what Paul did to Will, and that is it his fault.

He brought Paul into their lives, and Will paid the price. He needs to know that Will can get past what was done to him. Can Will ever even be intimate with someone again, or would he flash back on what Paul did to him. It was bad enough when Will believed that it was consensual but to know that Will had no choice in what happened, to know that he was drugged and assaulted, can Will ever get past that? Sonny admits that he wishes he could go back and make sure that Paul never came to town, but that's not possible. How can he make it up to Will for Will having to go through that kind of experience?

There would never have been a chance for Will to be so insecure, and he would not have been alone while the tumor was growing, and that he could have been treated before he got to the point that he was doing things that were so unlike him.

Sonny would have noticed, and would have been able to reassure Will, and find out what was wrong, and that there would have been someone there for Will. Sonny says that thanks God that T had been there for Will, at least he had one true real friend there for him when everyone else turned their backs on him.

Austin suggests that Sonny tell Will everything he told him, but in a unique way, to let Will process the information at his own pace; that he should start to write letters to Will to explain what happened and how he feels, that he can start by apologizing to Will; and admitting that he was responsible for most of what went wrong in their relationship before and after their marriage, especially after Paul came to town.

He also suggests that Sonny write out a list of what he sees that he, Sonny, has done wrong. He can ask Will to let him know what he can do to make up for each incident when he hurt Will knowingly or unknowingly. Austin say that perhaps Sonny could say that even if it involves embarrassing himself he is willing to do it.

That he has planned something to publicly show up all the people that hurt Will that last year in Salem. Give Will a heads-up about what he is planning to do at the premiere. Austin will convince Sami, Lucas and Carrie that Sonny needs equal time with Will, the same amount as Seb gets.

This way it will even the playing field and give Sonny a chance to show Will that he is sincere in his desire to be reunited with Will because Will is the one he loves, that he has searched his heart and knows now that Will is the only man he has any feelings for. That he may have misled Will in the past but that he is being open and honest now.


	14. Chapter 14

Willing it to Be Chapter 14

That night after Will has gone back to Sami's house, Sonny takes Austin's advice and starts writing a letter to Will, he starts by telling him that he truly loves Will, and that he is prepared to do whatever Will needs him to do; so that Will can be sure that Sonny is being truthful with him, and that Will can be secure that he is the only one in Sonny's heart now and in the future.

He wants Will to know that Sonny does honestly love him, and that he knows is going to have to deal with a lot of things being thrown in his face by Will, and that unless he is ready to toss in the towel, which he won't do; that Sonny will have to take what Will says to him and not retaliate when he gets angry and lash out at him. He says that he deserves whatever Will says to him when Sonny gets the chance to talk to Will one on one.

Sonny writes that he can handle all the pain and anger that will be directed at him. He is prepared to do this because it will be worth it to prove to Will that he is sincere in his desire to be with Will again.

Sonny writes that he has gone through all this with his therapist, and they are covering each issue or instance that Sonny hurt Will either directly or by his inaction when somebody was saying or doing something to Will; so that he can discuss it with Will and not get defensive. Sonny knows that this will be his biggest challenge, he will want to defend himself by saying it wasn't his fault, but he can't really say that and for it to be completely true.

Yes, he was being controlled by the drugs during that period, but that if he had been honest with Will in the first place, that Paul would not have been able to insinuate himself into their marriage. Sonny goes o to say that if he had admitted that he did still have some lingering feelings for Paul because he had no closure for that relationship; then he and Will could have dealt with it, and it would not have become such an issue with them because Will would have known that he was always first in Sonny's heart.

Sonny could have talked out his feelings with Will, and he and Will could have gone together to see Paul and show him that they were united; and that while Sonny did have some lingering feelings for Paul, that they did not compare to how he felt about Will and never would.

That if he had done this, Paul could not have set Will up to do the article, he would never have been alone with Will long enough to drug him, and assault him; with the idea of making Will believe he was unfaithful. Will would not have been attacked; because Sonny is now sure that Paul drugged Will and had sex with him, and that Paul assaulted Will as part of his sick plan to get Sonny back.

He says that is the biggest guilt he must deal with, that Will went through all this because Sonny never told Will that his ex was in town, and who that ex was. Sonny starts to cry as he writes this last part and tears fall on the paper, leaving damp spots on the paper.

Sonny tells Will he has only told Austin this, when Austin had questioned him on his feelings for Will; this was the only other time that he has told anyone besides his therapist how feels about what Paul did to Will. That he knows it is his fault, that Will went through everything he did at Paul's hands, and that is something Sonny will have to live with the rest of his life.

He brought Paul into their lives, and Will paid the price. Sonny says that he needs to know that Will can get past what was done to him. He wonders can Will ever even be intimate with someone again, or would he flash back on what Paul did to him when he tried.

Sonny says that he can see that it would have been bad enough when Will believed that it was consensual but to know that he had no choice in what happened, to know that he was drugged and assaulted, can Will ever get past that?

Sonny admits that he wishes he could go back and make sure that Paul never came to town, but he knows that's not possible. How can he make it up to Will for Will having to go through that kind of experience? If he had stepped up how he wishes he had and how he should have at that time.

There would never have been a chance for Will to feel so insecure during that time; and he would not have been alone while the tumor was growing, and that he could have been treated before he got to the point that he was doing things that were so unlike him. Sonny writes that he blames himself for that.

If they had still been together, Sonny would have noticed, and would have been able to reassure Will, and find out what was wrong, and that there would have been someone there for Will. Sonny says that thanks God that T had been there for Will, at least Will had one true real friend there for him when everyone else turned their backs on him.

Sonny writes that Austin suggested that Sonny tell Will everything he told him, but through a letter, so that Will could process the information at his own pace; without having to see Sonny as he was learning about the events that occurred.

That this way Sonny could explain what happened and how he feels about what he did, so that he can start by apologizing to Will; and Sonny admitting that he was responsible for most of what went wrong in their relationship before and after their marriage, especially after Paul came to town.

Sonny also writes that Austin had suggested that Sonny make a list of what he sees that he, Sonny, has done wrong. Sonny says that is something that he had already decided to do after he and his therapist had discussed how he could ask Will to let him know what he can do to make up for each incident when he hurt Will knowingly or unknowingly.

Sonny writes the list of the ways he hurt Will on several separate sheets of paper that he encloses in the letter, and he is brutally honest about everything he had done, or not done as it was, and asks that Will send the list back to him with all the things he would like to see Sonny do in apology, so that he could make amends to Will. He hopes that Will takes the time to really think about what Sonny can do to make it up to him, and not just tell him to drop dead as he probably wants to do right now.

He says that he knows the list is huge, and it will take a long time to get through everything, so he wants to start as soon as possible. Sonny writes that even if it involves embarrassing himself in some way, he is willing to do it. He is willing to do anything to prove that his feelings, his love for Will is real, and that he wants to make sure that Will would never have any reason to doubt him again.

He then writes that he has planned something to publicly shame all the people that hurt Will that last year in Salem. He wants to give Will a heads-up about what he is planning to do at the premiere. He writes about the idea he has, and he says that he is not leaving himself out of the video, he is just as guilty as the others in hurting Will, so he will pay the same as the rest of them.

It's time that he learns he is not above everyone else, and that he can't get away with whatever he wants, like he did in the past. He writes that he was always allowed to do what he wanted, and that he was never called on it.

He apologizes to Will for the two separate sets of rules that he expected himself and Will to live by, he wishes that Will had called him on his hypocrisy, but he realizes that Will was just too used to putting everyone else ahead of himself, and Sonny took advantage of that. 

He writes that he started to believe in what everyone used to say about Will being lucky to have Sonny, and unfortunately, he based his actions on that, and that he can never apologize enough; he now knows that he was the lucky one, to have Wil love him as much as he did and how he threw it away.

Sonny writes that he was stupid and arrogant, that he thought that all his actions were right, and that he never let himself see that he was wrong, and that he was responsible for most of what they went through. He knows now that yes, he did have some lingering feelings for Paul because he had never gotten closure in that relationship, and he allowed that to interfere with his and Will's relationship and marriage.

When Paul came to town, and Sonny was feeling abandoned and lonely while Will was in LA, that he did spend time with Paul because he was flattered by the way Paul treated him and the attention that Paul gave him. He writes that the way he was feeling was his own, because he never told Will how he really felt and that he didn't want him to go to LA, so that he couldn't blame Will for going, and he was responsible for allowing Paul to get to him.

Sonny explains that the few lingering feelings he had for Paul were ramped up by the drugs and Paul always telling him that he was great, and it was the biggest regret of his life letting Sonny get away; and that Will was crazy for leaving Sonny to go somewhere else for work.

He knows now that these comments were made to get him thinking about what it could have been like if Sonny and Paul had gotten married back then. He was being influenced by the drugs, and then the financial problems he was having, it led him to acting so cold and uncaring towards Will when he came back.

Sonny admits that him taking all the money out of their savings account, and dumping it into the failing club was so wrong, and that he then threw it in Will's face about not having the right to say anything because he didn't contribute enough to their finances was horrible.

He was feeling stupid and useless about not being able to make the second club work, and he wanted Will to feel like he wasn't pulling his weight in their marriage financially, even though Sonny had told him to concentrate on building his writing career. This is just one example of how hypocritical he had been to Will. He knows that Will had offered to get a regular job, but he had said that it wasn't necessary.

Sonny also apologizes for saying that he was so proud of Will and his writing, but never ever doing anything to prove that was true. Sonny then apologizes for never backing Will up when the backlash from the articles came; that he cowardly tried to stay neutral but that was just as bad as turning on Will like the others did.

He says that he can't believe that he expected Will to side with Abby instead of his own mother; he would never have done the same if it had been his mother and some other woman, so why was he expecting Will to do what he wouldn't have done himself.

He writes that he knows that he was deliberately trying to hurt Will by spending time and flirting with Paul after the supposed cheating happened. He wanted Will to feel like he felt, and wanted him to hurt the same way.

He is so sorry that Paul was treated like he was a great guy and Will was treated like trash, not only by him, but by everyone else. He hates himself for never standing up for Will, and not tearing into everyone who ever said or did something nasty to Will.

He knows that some, no most of their actions and thoughts were being influenced by the drugging, but he must take responsibility for wanting to hurt Will, and that he still did it. He writes that this when he decided to take the unexpected job offer from Victor, when he realized that he was going out of his way to hurt Will, he had to stop that.

He says that desire to hurt Will was behind him asking for the legal separation, it was just one more way to twist the knife in Will's wounded heart. He tells him that he never had any desire to get a divorce, that was the last thought in his mind.

He knew Will was watching him say goodbye to Paul and that was why he had hugged Paul and hadn't hugged Will, he knew that it would hurt Will and make him think that he had lost Sonny for sure. He writes that he knew then that he had to get his head on straight, and he couldn't do it in Salem because he was so confused, but he never stopped loving Will, even though he knows Will won't believe that because of his actions.

He writes one of his biggest mistakes was listening to Paul about taking the tea blend and sport drink with him, so that he would feel like part of Salem was with him. He admits that he was so stupid to believe that, now it is obvious that Paul wanted to keep him drugged up, and loyal to Paul and feeling angry at and betrayed by Will.

He tells Wil that he was feeling completely different when he got the delayed message from Will, he was so happy to hear from him, and that he had been packing to come home to Will to fix their marriage. He says that when Victor called him, he was telling Victor that he was coming home to Salem.

He writes that when Victor interrupted to tell him that Will had been murdered, that he told Victor that couldn't be true because Sonny was coming home to make things right with Will, and he kept insisting that he had to make Will know that he loved him. He tells him about how he was devastated, and just collapsed to the floor sobbing.

He tells Will that he had run out of the tea blend and sport drink almost a week before that, and he was after detoxing from the drugs, and was back to himself, but at the time he didn't know the difference. He thought that he had figured out everything he was feeling, and he knew that it was Will he wanted to be with.

He was in shock when he got home, and the first thing his mother did was start giving him tea because she knew that it made him feel calm or in the real case, in a slight suggestible stupor. During that whole week, he was drinking the tea regularly, and unfortunately started to be affected again.

He swears though that the shock of losing Will and never again getting the chance to tell him that he loved him was the main thing he was feeling. He begs Will to believe that he never even realized that Paul was flirting with him that week, especially on top of Will's grave.

As bad as he had acted towards Will before he left town, he could never do that. He was so out of it that week from the grief, shock and now the drugs going back into his system that he didn't even remember much of that week.

He says that when he saw the clips in the divorce papers, that he couldn't believe how utterly horrible and disgusting it looked. He says that he understands why Will would think that Sonny never wanted him, and that he wanted to be with Paul, but he swears that wasn't the case, he didn't even realize what he was agreeing to until he saw it on the clip.

He writes that he truly couldn't stay in Salem at that point in time, he really did see Will everywhere he looked, and when he looked at their daughter, all he could see was Will, and that tore his heart out. He is so sorry that he abandoned Gabi and especially Ari.

He admits that he once again took the drinks with him when he went back to Paris, and he never stopped drinking them, so he was being kept drugged from that point until he left the group in Memphis. He admitted that when he came back from Paris; that he never really wanted to be with Paul, but he kept feeling drawn back to him and he didn't want to be alone, so he figured that it must have been love, and that he was meant to be with Paul.

Sonny also admits that he didn't even really want to be intimate with Paul, but the drugs made him feel like he had to make Paul happy. He tells Will that not even once before he met Will or during the time that they thought Will was dead, did he ever feel as good as he had every time he made love with Will.

He knows now that the only reason he slept with Paul was because of the drugs. He writes that he and his therapist have discussed the fact that he was being compelled to be intimate with Paul, that he never wanted it, and that it was a violation.

He tells Will that even though he said what he did in the church before the wedding, that he didn't mean that Paul was the love of his life, he meant that his relationship with Paul had taught him that he could truly love someone, but here's a shocker, T discovered that Paul had also been dosing him in San Francisco, at a lower dose though. This was why he felt so strongly for Paul, the drug had been in his system before and was making the feeling stronger than what it really was.

He writes that the love of his life, his soulmate is Will. He says that he is prepared to wait for Will no matter how long it takes. He also says that he is going to prove to Will that he isn't trying to just back their old relationship.

He is going to sign the divorce papers, so that they are not trying to fix their old broken relationship, that Sonny wants to prove he wants to be with Will, and not just because they are still legally married; and then they can hopefully start a whole new relationship, build it from the ground, the right way this time. By right, Sonny means that both he and Will know that the only one he has any feelings for is Will, and that Will is the only one he will ever want. They can start over and be happy again.

Sonny finishes the letter, telling Will that he loves him and that he will be there for him, always as a friend, and hopefully more in time. He decides that he will give Will the letter tomorrow after the family picnic, and he prays that Will reads it, and will know and believe that Sonny is sincere in what he has said.

Will, Eli and Gabi have taken the kids back to the house that Sami has rented for their stay, but Sami and Lucas have stayed behind for a last cup of coffee; Austin looks at Sami and Lucas and laughingly says the apple doesn't fall from the tree. They just look at him for a second, and then they all laugh.

Sami says, you mean little miss Ari's plan. I saw the evil little grin she had on her face earlier, and then she cutely asks Will to go on a family picnic with her, Gabi and Sonny. I just about passed out trying not to laugh, she knew if she asked Will, he would say yes for her.

Austin says I know, and Sonny even said if she's this smart now, how are they going to handle her when she's older, and I couldn't help but say look at who her grandparents are. Don't be mad, it was a compliment. Sami and Lucas just laugh, they're not insulted. They know that they both are good at scheming, as the people at the table know.

Carrie says well it's obvious what Ari wants, she wants her daddies back together, and it looks like she has Gabi on her side. I almost died though when she told us that Paul had tried to drug Ari, and that he was badmouthing Will to Ari. I think if Sonny could kill someone with his mind, Paul Narita would be dead right about now.

T is going to get Templer to interview Ari officially about the attempting drugging, so that it can be used as another piece of evidence against Paul. The list of charges is getting longer by the day, and the FBI is in full-on investigation mode, so that they can make sure every crime he has committed or solicited to be committed is fully documented, so that he can't wiggle out of any of the charges.

They are sure now that he must have had at least one accomplice because there is no way he could have pulled off everything on his own. They have gotten proof that he did hire a private detective to find Sonny, and they found a copy of the report that let Paul know all about Sonny before he came to Salem, that he was married, and that Will was his husband and a journalist working at Sonix magazine.

They even found the emails requesting that Will write his article for the magazine, that he wanted to work with such a talented writer, so he could be sure his story would be done justice. It also states that Paul required a confidentiality agreement from the writer, before the article came out stating that the writer couldn't tell anyone what or who he was writing about. Pretty slick, huh.

They also found the information on how Paul arranged for Will to be assaulted in LA, he never slept with that screenwriter, not willingly anyway, that he had been drugged the same as he was when Paul drugged him, and that they both assaulted him.

Will was assaulted twice thanks to that sick bastard and his twisted plan to get Sonny back. They have proof that Paul got a former teammate to arrange for the screenwriter to do all that to Will, apparently, he had proof of the teammate's gambling habit and the fact that he had fixed games to try and pay off the money he owed from his gambling.

Paul had even written that he was safe from the teammate saying anything because he could ruin the guy's life if he released the information he had on him. The screenwriter was bought off with introductions to several celebrities that he thought could help his career. Also, he had a grudge against Will getting hired for the project and that Will had ignored him when he hit on him.

I bet if you asked Will, he wouldn't even realize that he had been hit on to start with. You know that he never noticed it when it happened before. He was so into Sonny that he would never have looked at someone else like that. He wouldn't have ever thought about doing something like that.

Another big bombshell from the reports they found as well, Pauly boy knew all along that John was his father, he had apparently used the same detective years ago when he got curious, and wanted information on the man his mother claimed was his father. However, the detective discovered the truth when he was searching for the mystery man. So, Paul played John and everyone when he supposedly discovered that John was his father, and that Tori knew Paul had found out, because the detective was there Paul confronted her.

She went along with Paul's plan to make it look like Will had been blackmailing her to leave town, when he used the chip to make Will do just that so that he could accidentally find out that John was his father, all part of his master plan; all the while making Will look even worse to the people of Salem.

He succeeded and got a father out of it. I can't wait until John hears the truth about his precious, oh so good son. As Sami finishes what she was saying to the others, they hear a glass break. They look up and Sonny is in the doorway.

They hadn't noticed him there, and he heard their whole conversation about Paul. He knows now that there is definite proof Paul planned everything, but he doesn't know what they meant about the chip and controlling Will.

He comes over to them and says what are you talking about Will being controlled by a chip. At first, they don't know what to do, should they answer his questions. They are mad at themselves for not being more careful. They don't want to take a chance of the case against Paul being ruined because they couldn't stop talking about the latest information they had heard on the case.

Sami looks at the others and says to Sonny to give her a minute. Sami calls T right away, and fills him in on what just happened. T says he will be right over, he runs over from Billie's house. He was helping Seb plan his coffee date with Will when Sami called.

T gets to the house, and says to them you just had to keep talking about the case, didn't you? He looks at Sonny, and says can we trust you to keep this information to yourself, and not go ballistic and let everyone in Salem know what is going on now?

Sonny says he can and agrees to not let anyone else know the information they give him. T tells them that he must get approval from Templer before he can fill Sonny in, and he calls his boss right away. Templer is not happy but he had figured this might happen after everyone was together.

He had gone to the AG's office and gotten permission for Sonny to brought into the loop on all the information they had gathered on Paul and all his dirty deeds, before and after he came to Salem. He tells T to put him on speaker phone, and he tells Sonny that when they were in the warehouse, they had discovered that Will had an older behavior chip that had been installed right before he went to LA with Sami.

Dr. Rolf had been paid to install it, and give the person who had wanted it done a control application that would let them be able to type commands into their phone. Once the app was activated, they just had to press start, and Will would not be able to stop himself from doing what ever the person with the controller wanted him to do this.

That the person who had the chip installed, had caused Will to become suicidal from repeated use of the chip. When they had removed the chip from under the tumor, they had discovered scorch marks from the repeated sparking of the chip as it was activated time after time.

They found emails from Dr. Rolf warning the person who paid for the chip that overuse could kill Will. Either he would go insane and kill himself, or the chip would finish him off if it was used much more. The response back from the person with the controller said either option worked for them.

Everyone in the kitchen in Switzerland are horrified. Sonny asks Templer point blank, it was Paul that paid for the chip to be installed, wasn't it, and he had the control app. I remember him always on the phone playing what I thought was some game; but he was controlling Will's behavior, wasn't he, making him spin out of control, and Will not knowing what was happening to him?

Templer says yes, and Sonny can't help it, he runs to the nearest bathroom and throws up. He's back in a few minutes, and he says to Templer that bastard tried to kill Will, he wasn't satisfied with breaking us up and ruining Will's life and reputation, he had to make sure Will was gone permanently.

Yes, Templer says, he was planning all this long before he came to Salem. He is truly one sick individual, but he is not crazy. He just believes that anything is acceptable if it benefits him. We have downloaded everything from his cloud and have proof of all his plans, both past and present.

They tell everyone that he was able to drug everyone so easily because Paul had gotten the drug he used, Loyalty, from his old college roommate/friend with benefits. His friend was a chemistry major who liked to create new drugs for fun.

He and Paul supplied the campus with their designer party drugs all through college, Paul never used any of the party favors, he didn't want to take a chance of a random drug test showing anything and ruining his chance at a professional baseball career.

He loved the money he made though, and learned exactly how much was needed for a person to be controlled; apparently, they shared a few of the guys that they had dosed, when they were trying to figure out how much was needed to be able to control people without them appearing drugged.

They had dosed over a dozen guys and had assaulted them at the same time either together or alone, they figured they should have fun while they did their research.

The roommate was Paul's supplier for the drugs he was using on everyone in Salem. Paul had asked him for an extremely large batch, and the former roommate thought Paul was going into business; so, he decided that he would help him out, and he created a huge amount of the drug for Paul.

He even bagged it up for him in the proper doses so that there couldn't be any overdoses from giving someone too much at a time. He had told Paul that you couldn't just increase the dose suddenly, they only knew how someone reacted under the low dosage amount.

Sonny and the rest of the people in the kitchen are concerned, and asks what will happen if the dose is suddenly spiked like we believe he did to the others in Memphis, and probably in to everyone in Salem after what we heard them saying when they returned to Salem from Memphis.

Templer says that the FBI techs are experimenting with varying amounts of doses to see what happens to the mice they are testing it on. So far, if the dose hasn't gotten more than doubled, the mice are fine, after a much longer detox time but there are definite changes if the dosage goes higher than double.

So far, those mice are showing signs of impairment that may be permanent; but the techs are waiting for a few more weeks, before they declare that it is permanent. Everyone in the kitchen is praying that no one in Salem got more than a double dose.

They can't believe that some of their loved ones, even if they are as angry as hell at them, could be permanently impaired because Paul was evil enough to dose them just to get his plan to work. They decide that Paul deserves whatever prison sentence he gets, and then some.

Templer says that Paul and his former roommate were going good for a long time while the roommate was doing whatever Paul wanted, and Paul kept him sweet with sex. Sonny says the guy must have been desperate. They all look at Sonny, and he says that let's just say Paul is better at baseball.

However, they fell out when Paul ended their friends with benefits arrangement, when he decided to go after Sonny; the guy was in love with Paul before he realized that Paul was using him for the drugs and sex.

Templer says that the roommate Martin worked for Dr. Rolf after college, creating all the chemical concoctions he used in his experiments. Martin was in heaven, he got to create all kinds of new drugs, and someone paid him extremely well for doing it.

He introduced Paul to Rolf. He was showing off how well he was doing, and that he was helping in important research into behavior control and modification for this amazing scientist. Paul was fascinated with the work Dr. Rolf was doing, and Dr. Rolf was happy to show off tapes of past experiments and how he could control people with just the flick of a switch, or nowadays, with the press of a button.

This was how Paul was able to get Will chipped before Rolf took him for his experiments. Rolf agreed to do so because he was missing being to use his behavior control and modification chips. He told Paul that he had made it even easier to control the person; and they would respond and not even realize why they had done it, Rolf said it is so much fun to control people. Paul agreed with him, he always enjoyed being in control himself.

Percy Ruggles worked for Dr. Rolf, they sent him to Salem and Ruggles and another one of Dr. Rolf's men grabbed Will about a week before he was supposed to go LA with his mom and siblings. They were able to chip him using microscopic surgery to implant the chip; it was done in a couple of hours while Will was alone that day, and they made Will forget after the procedure that it had ever happened.

Will had no idea that he was being controlled until after Dr. Rolf had taken him after he died. Then Dr. Rolf took pleasure in telling him that Will had been an unwilling subject for almost a year before he died, and that Paul Narita was responsible.

He had wanted Will out of Sonny's life, and he used the chip to great advantage to make everyone turn on Will for his actions while he was being controlled by Paul during that time. Dr. Rolf said that Paul did a fantastic job with the chip.

He did it so well that everyone just thought Will was going bad like his horrible mother, and no one ever tried to see what was really happening, not even his loving husband, who was too busy with Paul to pay any attention to his husband, except to tell him off for all his misdeeds.

Dr. Rolf wondered out loud to Will if it would be possible for him and Paul to work together again, it had worked so well the first time, and was such great fun. He said that he could train Paul as his replacement for when the time came, Paul was very good at this type of thing.

He could have a real future at it. Dr. Rolf was serious when he said this to Will. Talk about a scary and weird conversation. However, Martin after he had been dumped by Paul, well, he decided it was payback time for Paul, for using and dumping him.

When he realized who Will was, he didn't tell Paul that Will was alive, and he was the one who gave Will access to the system, so he could get all the information on what had happened. Martin doesn't realize though that when everyone is tracked down and arrested, he will be in the group that is charged for everything Will was put through during that time. His chemical creations were used in several experiments performed on Will to see how the human body would react to the different mixtures.

He wants revenge on Paul too much though, so he doesn't care what might happen. If he goes down, so will Paul, he left proof of all Paul had been doing mixed in with Dr. Rolf's papers. T found them, giving them additional proof that Paul planned everything including the drugging of Salem.

Martin had included the address of where Paul has been storing all the drugs along with the paperwork to show that Paul had rented the unit, so Paul can be charged with possession of a controlled substance with intent to distribute. The fact is that is what he was doing, just not to make money from it, it was to control everyone into acting as he wanted, and doing what he wanted them to do in order for his plan to succeed.

We are keeping an eye on him, making sure that he can't get to Switzerland, to try and harm Will. Or any of the rest of you. He keeps talking about how he is going to get you back, Sonny, and retrain you like you were before.

He can't fly out of the country any time soon though, there has been trouble with his passport, and it will take months to get the paperwork straightened out. He won't even find out until he tries to book a ticket, and then he will be told that he can't travel anywhere outside the US until the paperwork issue has been fixed.

The passport office will tell him that they are working as quickly as possible to fix it; that several people's paperwork was affected, and they will apologize profusely for the inconvenience, but unfortunately, he won't be going outside the country until they have can be guaranteed the issue is fixed, they will tell him that even though they know who he is, they can't make any exceptions, not even for him.

He won't be able to see you until you go back to Salem for the film festival, and then at the end of the premiere, he will be arrested, and all the charges will be read out to everyone at the premiere, and in front of all the press that will be there. That there will be no way that his arrest is kept out of the news. He won't be able to do damage control, there will be national press there.

After they hear this they are relieved but also puzzled, they ask how can Templer be so sure that there will be a large press presence at the premiere. T tells them that the friends and family of documentary film crew will there, and several are very well known, and have the press follow them everywhere they go.

They are counting on this happening the night of the premiere as well. Now the group in the kitchen are curious and ask just who will be coming that are so famous, Templer says only Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry St. James, Jesse St. James, Kurt Hummel Anderson, Blaine Anderson Hummel, and a few other friends of the crew that are becoming quite well known as well in their own right.

Sonny asks how the film crew knows so many famous people that they can get to come to the premiere of such a small film festival. T speaks up and says that he can answer that. He asks if they remember about the Warblers and New Directions reunion that is happening in about a week.

They say yes, and he says that everyone they just mentioned were part of New Directions, they all went to school together. They were in the glee club together and used to compete against the Warblers. These are some of the people that Seb is going to be introducing Will to during the reunion, and they are all friends of his.

Sami says almost disbelievingly all these famous people came out of one glee club? She says that they must have been amazing, and T agrees that they were. Apparently since 2012, the New Directions each year have either placed in the top three or have won the National Championship. All of them except Jesse were part of the team that won in 2012.

He wasn't with New Directions then because he had graduated already, and while he had only been part of the New Directions for a short while, he ended up marrying their female lead years later. They had dated briefly in high school, and she had gotten engaged to her high school sweetheart while still in high school. However, her then ex–fiancé died tragically the year after they graduated, and she and Jesse reconnected after a couple of years, then fell in love and got married.

He had been part of Vocal Adrenaline which had won the national championship four years in a row, and he was their lead singer. He had dated Rachel while he was a senior because her biological mother was his coach. The mother forced him to switch schools, and date Rachel.

Apparently, she had been the surrogate for Rachel's dads; and the contract stipulated that she couldn't have contact until Rachel was 18. She wasn't ready to accept that, so she basically blackmailed Jesse into dating Rachel the first time, she had threatened to get his scholarship to UCLA revoked unless he did what she wanted.

He didn't want to do it, but his parents wouldn't pay for him to go to college unless he wen for something other than musical theater, so if he wanted to go to college, he had to do what Shelby wanted. He fell for Rachel though, and they eventually got back together later.

The worst part of it was that Shelby decided after Jesse arranged for her to meet Rachel, that she didn't want a teenager, she wanted to raise a baby. Rachel was devastated, as you can imagine. While all of this was happening, two of the members of New Directions were having a baby that year, and they decided that as much as they wanted to, they couldn't keep her.

Shelby ended up adopting the child of the girl who had up to that point she had joined the glee club had tormented Rachel for years. It was a hard blow for Rachel, and then Shelby forced Jesse to transfer back to Vocal Adrenaline, and break Rachel's heart so that they would lose the upcoming competition.

She had her new baby, so she didn't care about her old one anymore. I don't think Rachel has much of a relationship with Shelby anymore, neither does Jesse as far as I know. Who could blame them if they don't? I will have to ask Seb more about that. Anyway, though, these people went through everything together, and they are bonded for life.

Remember I told you Seb helped his ex-crush Blaine propose to his then boyfriend, Kurt. Well, Kurt is the stepbrother of the guy Rachel was engaged to in school. There is actually a funny story how the parents got together.

Kurt and Finn became stepbrothers when Kurt introduced his father to Finn's mother, he thought if the parents were spending time together, he would get to spend time with Finn who Kurt had a major crush on. Instead though, the parents fell in love, there was some trouble apparently when Finn said something bad to Kurt, but he eventually made up for it, and the parents got married, he gained a stepbrother instead of a boyfriend, and they became just like real brothers.

But back to Blaine's proposal, it was epic, he got four competing choirs to help him choreograph and perform All You Need is Love, singing, dancing, Kurt being led through Dalton which was where they had met when Kurt was sent to spy on their competition, like Seb told you, they take show choir very seriously in Ohio.

Kurt's friend Rachel led him to the staircase where he and Blaine had first met, and when he got there, all their friends and their choir teacher and Kurt's dad, were there at the bottom of the staircase. Blaine proposed to Kurt at the exact spot they had first met, when Kurt tapped Blaine on the shoulder to ask him a question.

Blaine apparently made this great speech about he and Kurt were destined to be together, that their souls found each other in every lifetime that they had lived, and how happy he was that they had found each so early in this lifetime.

He got down on one knee, asked Kurt to marry him, and slipped the ring on Kurt's hand when Kurt said yes. Everyone went crazy when Kurt said yes, and rose petals were floating down from the ceiling during the whole thing.

They did break up for a few months after the pressure of trying to plan the perfect wedding, Blaine even ended up living with an old frenemy of Kurt's, but Blaine realized that Kurt was the love of his life and broke up with Dave. They are all friends now. Dave and his fiancé Lang are going to be at the reunion because Lang was a Warbler as well.

Anyway, when Brittany and Santana got engaged, they couldn't get married in Ohio because it was before gay marriage was legal everywhere in the States, so they got married in a barn just across the state line. When they all look at him, T says yes, I said a barn. Though, Brittany was born in that barn, her mother went into labour unexpectedly while she and Brittany's dad were antique hunting or something like that; and the labour was so quick that Brittany ended up being born there, and her mother thought that it would be the perfect place for the wedding.

It was beautiful, I saw the pictures and I think Kurt designed the theme and oversaw the decorations, it looked amazing. The day of the wedding Kurt and Blaine who had just gotten back together, were convinced to have a double wedding with Brittany and Santana.

Brittany told Kurt and Blaine that they were her role models for her relationship with Santana, and that it broke her heart when they broke up. It had been the stress of planning their perfect wedding that broke them up, so this was a great idea, because they didn't have a chance to get stressed out.

They said no at first, that it was crazy, they had just gotten back together, and they couldn't do it anyway, because they didn't have anything they needed, but apparently Brittany and Sue Sylvester had taken care of everything. They had even gotten their rings and wedding licence.

Kurt's father, Burt performed the ceremony, it was beautiful, and their best friends Mercedes and Artie performed At Last as they walked down the aisle. Now at this point, only Burt and Sue knew about the grooms, first Kurt and Brittany walked down the aisle, and then Blaine and Santana came down the aisle as well.

When they got to the front the two couples formed on the platform where the ceremony was taking place. Everyone else in the audience and the wedding party were just staring at them. They have been together ever since though, and are apparently considering getting a surrogate so they can become dads, and you can see that Brittany might have a bit of baby fever.

They have been through everything, the kids from the New Directions and the Warblers. They always have each other's backs, and Kurt admitted to his group, that if it hadn't been for the glee club being formed during his sophomore year, that he had been thinking about suicide, and had planned how he would do it.

Being gay in a small Ohio town can be very cruel to someone who was obvious as he put it. His husband Blaine could pass for straight, but Kurt couldn't, he has one of the most amazing voices I have ever heard, but his speaking voice is quite high, and he was tortured in high school, especially when he came out.

McKinley used to have a tradition that was called getting slushied. It was horrible, most of the popular kids would slushy the losers as they called them. You know the icy cold slushy drinks, they would take them and toss them in the face of the losers as they put it.

Sometimes they would get what Kurt called a rainbow slushy, which meant getting hit with several at once. They all agreed that getting hit with a slushy was like being bitch slapped by an iceberg. Kurt was targeted every day for four years. That's not counting the locker slams, the shoves, and the dumpster tossing he endured. Oh yes, I forgot for a moment, the annual smear the queer hunt, where they came after him with paint guns. They would call his house telling his father that his son was a queer, they nailed their lawn furniture to the roof, and one of the worst things, they threw pee balloons at him.

I don't think I could have made it through what Kurt did, I would have given up long before he did. No one, not one of the teachers, except Sue, tried to help him. Kurt was also being harassed by a student who was very homophobic, it got to the point that he threatened to kill Kurt.

Kurt's dad took his honeymoon money and sent Kurt to Dalton, which has a zero-tolerance bullying policy. It turned out that the student who was harassing Kurt was gay himself, but he couldn't deal with it, and he hated that Kurt could be free and true to himself, so he took all out all his frustration, anger and self-hatred out on Kurt.

Eventually it was all worked out, but not before the former bully tried to kill himself when he was outed at his new school; and Kurt went to him, and he helped him. Kurt has a great heart, he reminds me so much of Will. He helped the person who made his life a living hell.

He made him realize that life does get better, to hang on and his life would be great, that he just had to get the hell out of Lima. Once he was away from all the small-town attitudes, he would be able to have a great life. He told him to imagine his life in ten years time, to see himself happy with a partner and possibly a child. He gave Dave the hope and the strength to carry on.

I think Will and Kurt will become great friends, they both have been through so many terrible things and have survived. Kurt said that he wouldn't let them win, and is a survivor just like Will is. Kurt is also one of the fashionistas of the group, man, his style is amazing.

He keeps saying that he is going to give me a makeover, and make me look just as hot as I am. He, Mercedes and Tina plus a few others are planning to give Will a makeover as well even though they think he is already hot as hell, but like they said, just wait until he is dressing to really show how hot he is.

Tina said that there will be a line of guys following behind Will, just trying to get his attention. Can you picture Will's face when all these guys start hitting on him? Will doesn't see how people already look at him, can you imagine all his assets as Mercedes put it, being displayed to their best advantage.

I believe that Kurt is going to try to give everyone makeovers, he says that they are like crack to him. He used to work for Isabelle Wright as her personal assistant. He got hired when he was 18 years, right out of high school, old to work for the most prestigious magazine in fashion. Isabelle apparently trusts Kurt's judgement implicitly. T then remembers something, and turns to Sami and Lucas.

T asks Sami and Lucas if they have mentioned the photo shoot and campaign to Will yet. Sonny asks T what is he talking about? T tells them that there is a plan for Will to take part in a photo shoot if he agrees. He tells Sonny to just listen up and he will find out all about it.

They admit that they had forgotten about it with everything else going on. They are pretty sure Will is still up, so they call him on his cell. Top of the line thank you very much, but he is still getting used to the newer phones that came out while he was being held.

T says hey buddy, your mom and dad forgot to mention something to you, remember we told you about the story that is being written about your comeback. Will says yes, and T says well Isabelle Wright, she's writing the story. Will interrupts T and says Isabelle Wright is writing my story, and T says yes. Will says oh my god, she is amazing, I can't believe that she wants to write about me.

T tells Will, actually she wants to do more than just write about you. When she was talking to Kurt about the article, she saw your picture, and buddy, she wants you to be the lead model for a new national campaign she is putting together for the website and the magazine. She is going to come here and do the photo shoot in Switzerland, that's if you agree to do it. Will says to T excuse me, what did you just say?

T says I said that Isabelle Wright wants you to model for her in a new national campaign she is organizing. She was blown away when she saw your picture. Will can't believe it and he says why me though, she could get anyone, she works with male models everyday, why would she want me?

T says to Sami and Lucas, you were right, he said exactly what you thought he would. He then says to him, Will, you are gorgeous, just because you don't see it, doesn't mean that the rest of us don't see how good you look. Yes, she works with male models, and yes, she wants you. Please agree to do it, I think it would be a blast.

Will says are you sure she wants me, really? T says yes, a hundred times yes, she wants you above everyone else. Will says okay, I will do it on one condition though, the rest of you also must take part in the photo shoot, everyone in all the houses. Tell Billie that includes all the people that are coming for the reunion, that they must take part as well.

They can tell that Will thinks that no one else will do it, and he can get out of the photo shoot. T gets a panicked look on his face as do most of the people in the kitchen.

T starts to say that because he is an FBI agent that he can't take part but Templer who T had temporarily forgotten was on the other phone, speaks up and says to T; don't worry when I heard about the photo shoot, I cleared it for you and Eli to take part, if that was what Will would want, to spread the love around.

It seems like I was right, and then Templer laughs. T is looking at the two phones, wishing that he could swear on the people on both. T grits his teeth, and says fine.

Slowly but surely everyone in the kitchen including Sonny agrees to take part, they are hoping that their pictures won't be used. Sonny thinks after a minute though that it would give him a chance to spend more time with Will, so he cheers up a bit, even if he is cringing at the thought of being in a photo shoot.

He decides he will ask the photographer to take a picture of just him and Will, so he can have it. It will be a great memory for them when they get back together, hopefully. Also, one with Gabi and Ari, one of their family.

Will speaks up and says that he has to go now, because he needs to try and get some sleep before he starts his PT the next day. They say goodnight, and Sami and Lucas tell him that they will be back soon. They tell him he should wait to tell Gabi and Eli that they will be talking part in a photo shoot in a short while. He won't be able to sleep with all the screaming Gabi will do.

Sonny decides that he will start doing all kinds of sweet and romantic things for Will, starting tomorrow with the picnic. He will get him flowers for the picnic; then each day while Will is in therapy, he will either pick something up for Will or do something that he knows Will likes.

He knows that at first Will could reject his efforts, but he is determined to show Will that he wants to romance him, woo him, do whatever he can to win Will, and show him how much he truly loves him and wants to be with him.

He remembers how much Will loved the book he got him when they got engaged, and how he loved all the small sweet things Sonny did when they first got together. Sonny wonders why he ever stopped doing the small things, the things that felt so special when they were first together.

Sonny is excited about the family picnic tomorrow, so he says good night to everyone and goes back to his room to start planning a fantastic afternoon for his family. God, he thinks to himself, that sounds so right, my family. My fantastic husband, our beautiful daughter and her mother. It took us a long time to get to that relationship, and we lost our way for a long time, but now we can have it back if everything works out right. He settles down to sleep, with a hopeful smile on his face.

The next morning after Will begins his therapy with Brittany, she is laughing and bubbly while she puts Will through some simple exercises to judge exactly how much atrophy they are dealing with. She is pleased to see that it is less than she thought.

She decides to get him to the bars, and standing up and see how much strength he has so that she can tailor his exercises to his exact needs. He can stand and take a few steps but then he gets shaky, so she gets him on the machine to start exercising his legs, and starts out with a low weight to build up the strength.

Within half an hour, she takes him off the weight machine, and gets him to stand up again between the bars, this time he can make it twice as far, she is extremely pleased with the results. She repeats his work on the weight machine at a higher weight, and he works at the weights for another half hour.

She repeats this process every half hour and by the time they are finished for the day, he has made it to the end of the bars twice. She is extremely impressed with how determined he is and the effort he put into their first session.

She tells him she will see him the next morning, and to go and enjoy his family picnic. He tells her that he will try but he is not sure how he will handle being around Sonny for that long. She tells him that if he needs to talk to someone outside his family, he can speak to her because she is a psychologist as well as a physical therapist.

He asks her why she became both, and she said that she didn't see the sense in healing one part of the body and not the other. He tells her that he would love to speak to her because she is not involved in the situation and would be objective because she doesn't have any emotional ties to anyone involved in what happened.

He asks if they can talk a little bit now. She says sure, and he explains that every time he sees Sonny, he remembers that Sonny lied to him from the very beginning of their relationship, and it hurts so much. Sonny got involved with him while he was still in love with Paul. He says that he feels he was second choice for Sonny. That Sonny couldn't have the guy he wanted so he settled for Will.

He feels like he was made to look like a fool. He was the naïve little boy who had just come out, and the guy he fell for, didn't even really want him. Having to see those clips over and over made him realize that Sonny was in love with Paul, not him. That really hurt.

Brittany asks him several questions. Who is Sonny with now? Who does he say he wants? How does he really feel now? Was being involved with Paul ever really Sonny's choice? Or did the drugs make him feel the way he did? If there had never been any drugging, who would Sonny have wanted to be with? Who does Sonny say he wants as his future?

She suggests that he write out all the questions he has running through his head, and give them to Sonny. Tell Sonny to think long and hard about the answers, not just tell Will what he thinks Will would want to hear. To explain to him how he could have done everything he did to Will, and how he could possibly make it up to Will. Make him explain why Will should believe him. Ask him point blank who was and is number one in Sonny's heart.

She tells him that it may hurt to hear some of the answers, but at least they will be getting some closure. From what Will has said, there doesn't seem to have been any closure when Sonny and Paul broke up the first time and that may be why Sonny was so confused when Paul came to town.

She doesn't think that Will should try to move on with his life until he has closure with Sonny or they have made their way back to each other. This way Will can decide what he wants to do. Even if he decides he wants Sonny back, he should still try a few dates with different guys, just to make sure that he does want to be with Sonny. Once he has seen who else is available to him, then he can truly decide who he wants to be with romantically without any reservations.

Brittany says tell Sonny that this plan is non-negotiable. Remind him that Sonny had a whole life while Will was taken from his family. She says that Will never dated anyone else, and that perhaps to truly appreciate Will, Sonny needs to see and understand that Will has other options besides Sonny himself.

Will says he will do this and thanks Brittany for all her help. He says she is great at healing the whole body. He goes to the locker room to shower and change before he goes to meet Gabi, Ari and Sonny for their family picnic.

He decides to do as Brittany suggested, and writes out all the questions he desperately needs answers about how Sonny truly feels. He decides to give it to Sonny at the end of the day, he doesn't want to ruin anything for Ari.

He wants her to have a wonderful day, he has a feeling that Ari will want him and Sonny spending a lot of time together, he will do it for his little girl, she only wants her family together. He has missed so much of her life that doing this for her is worth any discomfort he might feel being around Sonny.

He decides to call Seb and set up their coffee date for the next afternoon. Seb answers the phone at Billie's house and is delighted to hear from Will. He agrees to meet him the next afternoon at the coffee shop. After they finish talking, and Seb hangs up the phone, he lets out an excited yell. His dad and Billie come running to see what happened, he tells them that Will just called him to confirm their coffee date for tomorrow.

They are happy for him, and then he says that he needs to go figure out what he can wear, so he can make a good impression on Will. Billie says call the fashionista squad, they can help you look good, and Will would appreciate the effort of someone trying to impress him. Sonny expected Will to do all the work, and someone who wants to show Will how much they appreciate his time and company should be well received.

Seb agrees, pulling out his phone as he leaves the room. He can be heard saying Kurt I need your help. I have a coffee date with Will tomorrow and I need your help. I need to look good, I want to impress him, but I don't want to go overboard. Kurt tells him that to go to his room, set up a video call, and then they will go through his clothes, and create some outfits for him for tomorrow, and any future dates.

Seb is so excited for tomorrow, it is the first time he will get to really get to know Will, and he will have Will all to himself, Sonny won't be around. He knows that Will only asked him out this time to upset Sonny, but Seb is okay with that.

He understands that Will is still hurting from what happened between him and Sonny, and even though Seb is no longer the scheming boy he was years ago, he can see wanting to hurt the person who broke your heart, that letting them see you with someone else, so that they will regret what they threw away.

He knows that he can show Will that he likes him, and has wanted the chance to get to know him even better for years. He will let Will know that he is willing to go at Will's pace, whatever he is comfortable with. Seb wants Will to know that he is the only one that Seb wants to spend time with and be with romantically. He is ready to woo Will, treat him like he should always be treated.

Seb knows that Sonny is trying to win Will back as well. However, as Seb sees it, he has an advantage over Sonny. He has never done anything that hurt Will, while Sonny must get past all the pain he caused Will over the last three years.

Seb gets to his room and sets up the video call to Kurt who has linked Mercedes and Tina in as well. They tell him to start pulling the clothes from his closet, and slowly over the next half hour, they create at 15 different outfits that make Seb look good, but not like he is trying too hard.

After the fashion consult is over, they ask him about Will. Seb gets the biggest smile on his face that they have ever seen from him. He tells that Will is great, he's gorgeous but so sweet; that when they met the other day, they had been able to talk right away without it being awkward, like it is sometimes with someone you just met. He tells them that he is looking forward to their coffee date the next day. He had been hoping for today, but Will's little girl asked that they have a family picnic, with her, her mom, and her daddies.

Mercedes, what is the ex Sonny like? We heard that he's trying to get back with Will, and a story about how his ex- fiancé was drugging him to get Sonny to be with him? What is that all about? Was the guy really doing that to Will's ex? Tina and Kurt also ask him about all the stories they have heard, surely it can't all be true.

Seb says that everything they have heard so far is true, that Sony is indeed trying to get back together with Will, but Will doesn't want to have anything to do with him. I guess he's a good guy, he seems alright, he looks at Will like he loves him desperately.

I guess he might since his ex was drugging him from the time he got to town, and was working at breaking Will and Sonny up, he succeeded and ruined Will's life in the process. Man, everything I have heard about this guy, he makes everything that we have seen happen in the past look like a kid's game.

We heard something interesting the other day, remember I told you that they tested Gabi, Ari's mom, when she got here, and she tested positive for being drugged, but thank God Ari hadn't been drugged. Well, the day we went for Billie's reunion with Will and I got to meet him, a short time after we got there, Gabi found out from Ari that Paul had been trying to get her to drink his special tea whenever Sonny wasn't in the room, and that he had been badmouthing Will all the time as well in front of Ari, but never when Sonny was there.

Mercedes yells are you freaking serious, he was trying to drug a little child, that guy is a monster. Tina and Kurt agree that he deserves whatever he gets when he is arrested by the FBI after the premiere, and all the humiliation from the documentary.

Kurt says that this guy must be really twisted, to do everything he has done in the past and what he's doing now just to get a guy. We have all wanted people at one time or another that we couldn't have, but you don't do what he did, wrecking people's lives to make everything work out how you want it to.

He has hurt so many people but especially Will, just so he could have his ex back, and he didn't even do it because he was in love with Sonny, but because he believed that he deserved to have Sonny as consolation for his career being over.

Gaga, talk about being sick and twisted. He worked to turn a whole town against the guy who was in the way of him getting what he wanted. He worked to drive Will to the point of suicide. He's truly a monster, and from what everything we have heard, he is perfectly sane, just evil.

Sebastian says to Kurt, oh by the way, Will agreed to do the photo shoot but with one condition, everyone here now plus all the Warblers and New Directions have to take part as well. I guess that he figured that no one would agree to that.

Even T has to take part, T tried to say that he couldn't because he is FBI, but his supervisor said that when he heard of the photo shoot; he got it approved with their superiors, so T can take part, they think it will be great publicity for the agency.

They said that this is a chance for the public to see the new face of the FBI; apparently T is going to be used as their poster boy for the recruitment campaign for the agency. T found this out after he got back to the house last night, he had called Templer to see why the agency was so willing to have him in a photo shoot, of all things.

T was not happy, let me tell you, I think that if he could have, he would have shot Templer right at that moment. They all start laughing when they picture the look on T's face, they have met T briefly in the past, and really liked him.

To be honest, they were shocked when they had met him, he was so funny and outrageous, that they couldn't picture him as an FBI agent, who would have to be serious and focused in his job. However, from what Seb has said T really worked hard in his training, and is fantastic at his job. He said that T changed after Will died.

They recall how T credits Will with him doing so well with all his computer classes while he was at the FBI academy because Will had taught all about computers and the different programs, and as the new versions came out, he taught them to T as well.

The ability he had in being able to use all the programs so well, that it has helped him with his career so far, because he has been able to do the work needed on a lot of cases, and it was appreciated by his coworkers and bosses, that they didn't always have to be calling a tech, that they could manage it themselves.

Mercedes says after a minute or so, guys I must go, and then everyone else realizes how long they have been talking, and need to go back to work, now that Seb's fashion crisis is solved. They say bye, and that they can't wait until they are all together for the reunion next week.

They sign off, and Seb puts away all his newly created outfits, and decides that he wants to do something romantic for Will tomorrow, so he decides that on his way to the coffee bar, he will pick up a single red rose for Will. He doesn't want to go overboard, and frighten Will off.

While Seb has been getting ready for the next day, Will has met up with Ari, Gabi and Sonny. They have found a beautiful little park close to the houses, and it has swings and other things that Ari will love to play on. Sonny packed a light meal for them all, since he knows everyone's favorites.

They get to the park, and find a nice spot close to the play space, and they decide to set out the picnic blanket there, so they can keep an eye on Ari, when she decides that she will want to go play for a bit, she is only 4 after all.

Once they are all settled down on the ground, Ari bounces from lap to lap, she is so happy that her family is together. She has the biggest smile on her face, and the rest can't help from smiling at how happy she looks. Will is glad that he agreed to do this, because look at Ari, it is worth the awkwardness of sitting across from Sonny.

Sonny is looking at Will, and thinking how great he looks and how much he loves him, he thinks about the flowers, and the letter he has in the picnic basket, and that he will give both to Will right before they leave when the picnic is over.

Ari says, oh daddies, and mommy, this is so good. I am so happy that you are all here with me, especially you Daddy, and she hugs Will, and kisses his cheek. Will looks at her, and says anything for you, precious girl. Sonny and Gabi agree with Will.

They spent the next couple of hours together, with Ari spending most of the time in Will's lap, and just looking happy. She has her daddy back, and her mommy and daddy Sonny with her as well. She looks at her daddy Sonny and sees him looking at her daddy like daddy was the best present he had ever gotten. She thinks to herself, he is the best present ever.

After her daddy went away, she always felt sad when she thought about him, she wanted him back so much. It was good when she spent time with her daddy Sonny, but she didn't like that Paul man. He used to act so sweet to me in front of daddy Sonny, but that stopped if Daddy left even for a minute. He didn't like me, and I didn't like him so there.

She doesn't want to leave Will, so they are surprised that she doesn't want to play on the swings, and when they ask her, she says only if they go with her, and take turns pushing her. Will explains to her as best as he can, that he can't stand up long enough yet to be able to push her on the swings, so she says daddy Sonny can push me, and you can be there to watch.

Sonny tells her that they have to be careful that daddy doesn't get knocked over by accident right now, so he can't be by the swings yet. She looks at them and then she says okay the swings can wait until daddy is better. They are so proud of how grown up she is acting, and how smart she is. They all give her hugs and kisses. She loves having them all with her, and she is just so happy.

They finally decide that it is time to get back to their houses, because it is almost supper time, and Will needs supper before he can rest for the day, it has been tiring for him, and he is glad that it wasn't as awkward seeing Sonny as he thought it would be.

He decides to give Sonny the list of questions as they are packing everything, so they can leave, and when he goes to hand the paper to Sonny, he sees Sonny turn around with a bouquet of flowers and an envelope in his hands.

Gabi seeing that Sonny needs to speak to Will, takes Ari to the water fountain for a minute so she can make a wish and see the beautiful pictures on the fountain. She figures that Ari doesn't need to hear her daddies if the discussion gets heated or takes a turn for the worse. It has been a good day, and she hopes that it stays that way.

Will asks Sonny what is that, and Sonny said that I know it is hard for us to talk right now, so I took some advice, and I wanted to tell you about how I felt, and what happened. I know it's a lot of information, so I figured this way, you could process everything at your own pace.

Please read it and know that all the information in this letter is how I sincerely feel. And well, I just wanted to get you some flowers, because I wanted you to know that I was thinking about you today, and I know you love flowers. So, thank you for today, and letting me be part of it, it was great being together with my family again.

Will doesn't know what to say, so he just nods at Sonny, and he then says here, I have some questions that I need the answers to, don't respond right away, I need you to really think about what you are going to say, and I need the complete and total truth from you.

Once I have your answers, it will help me decide how I feel and what I believe about everything I have heard versus what I saw in all those clips. I am trying to be civil, but right now it still hurts to be around you. I need to know exactly what happened, and why you did what you did, before I can think of even speaking to you in person, just us.

You hurt me so badly, you lied to me about not having feelings for anyone else, and I want to believe that you are sincere but all I can remember is seeing you constantly with Paul before and after I supposedly cheated. Then what happened when I died and was taken.

Having to see you declaring how much you loved him and couldn't wait to marry him. Those pictures are burned into my brain and memory, and it will take a lot to make those disappear or be replaced by better memories.

I am going to take Brittany's advice, and I think she is right. Right now, I can't see us being able to get back together, but we don't know what the future holds. She thinks that I should at least go on a few dates with different guys, and that you need to see that you are not my only option, that other guys do want me. I think that I need to do this for me.

You and Ari were my whole life before, and when you couldn't decide who you wanted to be with, and the way I was treated by everyone in Salem, it just about killed me, you may or may not know this already, because to be honest, now I don't trust Grandma Marlena to have kept it to herself.

I know she told John and Paul about it, I saw the clips. I know Gabi gave her my journals after I was believed to be dead, and that she knew I was suicidal. Even that knowledge didn't stop her from pushing you and Paul together.

Do you know what it is like to have one of the few people that you thought you could count on forever, and that would do anything for you, to turn their back on you for the person who was ruining your life. It felt like she drove a knife into my heart, and kept twisting it.

I am surprised that she didn't volunteer to officiate at the wedding when the priest couldn't be here, I guess that I should be grateful that she wouldn't do that, if she had, she could say she married you both times. I guess she didn't want people to think she was so tasteless as to perform the second wedding of her grandson's husband.

Sonny hears the pain in Will's voice, and it just about sends him crashing to the ground. He realizes that the pain and betrayal that Will feels towards all of them goes so much deeper than he could have even imagined. He knows he is going to do everything he can to apologize to Wil, and make up for all the hurt he caused him.

He wonders if the rest of them can do it as well. Will they be able to see just how much they hurt Will, by their actions in the last three years, yes, they were drugged, but there had to some of the feelings there already to be so ramped up by the drugs.

And he doesn't believe that everyone in town was drugged, sure their families were all drugged, they had to be. Otherwise, there is no explanation for why they acted as they did, and how they could have treated Will as they had done during that time.

Sonny and Will finish their conversation, they both agree to carefully read through the papers they each received, and that they will get back to each other with the answers they both need to hear. Gabi and Ari come over, and Ari hops in Will's lap for the walk back.

They get to the street between the houses, and go their separate ways for the night. Sonny was not happy with Brittany's suggestion, but he had known before coming here, that he was going to have to compete for Will, and he is ready. He is going to keep coming up with plans for them to spend time together, hopefully some of it just him and Will. There is a win though, Will kept the flowers and agreed to read his letter.

He knows that he is in for a fight, but he is going to do his best to get his husband back. Will is not a prize to him, he is the love of his life. He needs him in his life, he is not complete without Will, there is a piece of his heart missing.

He remembers that Will has a coffee date the next day with Seb, but he is not going to interfere. He doesn't want to get Will because of dirty and underhanded tricks, he wants Will to be with him because Sonny is the one that Will needs to be happy.

He will suck it up, he will let Will know exactly how feels when he answers the questions Will gave him, but he is not going to try and emotionally blackmail Will into coming back to him. He is going to be there, and show Will how he feels hopefully without going overboard. Sonny is determined though because he knew he would have to fight Will and prove to him that he really loves him and only him.


	15. Chapter 15

Please read and review.

Willing it to Be Chapter 15

Will decides not to read the letter from Sonny that night, because he doesn't want to be thinking about everything that Sonny wrote while he is on his coffee date with Seb. He needs to know if he can even feel comfortable on a date with anyone besides Sonny.

Sonny has been part of his life since he was 18 years old, he was his first boyfriend, his first love, the person he trusted most in the world, and he was the first person who broke Will's heart. He was the only man that Will had ever been with willingly.

You can't count what happened with the screenwriter or Paul, those times had been assaults. Assaults perpetrated on him to help Paul's plan to succeed, to steal Sonny away from Will without making himself look like a homewrecker. Even though that is what he did, he broke up a family, just for his own selfish reasons.

Will thinks to himself, even when I don't want to think about what happened, I can't get it out of my mind. It just keeps going around and around, just like a stupid spinning wheel. I need to learn to clear my mind, before I drive myself crazy, constantly thinking about this.

He decides to ask Brittany if she can recommend something to help him in the morning, during their physical therapy session. He can't wait to get back to being able to do what he wants, not being restrained by anything. He wants to be able to run with his little girl, play games, even being able to push her on the swings like she had wanted earlier that day.

He knows that he is so lucky, that he will be getting out of the chair, unlike a lot of people who don't have that option, so he shouldn't be complaining, and he will be out of it in the next few weeks, he is just so impatient, now that he knows he is going to survive, he wants his life back completely.

He decides that he is going to work as hard as he can, so that he can be walking as soon as possible, but he knows that he has to be careful, that he doesn't want to strain the weakened muscles, and set himself back, and that he then will be in the chair for even longer than expected.

He just wants to feel normal again for a change. He's not even 25 yet, and look at everything he has been through. He had brain surgery when he was a child, he was shot trying to save his homophobic cousin, who would rather that he died then. He has an almost five- year-old daughter, he is married, at least he thinks he is, is his marriage still even valid, after he had died.

He was murdered and then brought back to life; the scientist who revived him used him as a test subject for almost two years; before the surgeries he had multiple implants in him including one behavior chip that helped ruin his life, marriage and reputation. He was turned into a human supercomputer and storage device; the same insane scientist made him telepathic, telekinetic, and psychic. He's plenty screwed up, he can admit it.

He loved his husband, he hates his husband, and he wants him to hurt like he had before and how he does right now. Sonny, his husband or whatever he is to Will, is saying he wants him back and that Will is the love of his life, but how can Wil believe him.

He did it once before, and got his heart stomped on and crushed by his so called loving husband. What can he do? Please make his head stop spinning, make all these thoughts stop. Oh no, it's not his head that spinning. Things are spinning all around him.

Will calls out to Sami and Lucas, and when they hear him, they come running in and stop at the sight of all the smaller items in the room spinning in circles in the room, but Will doesn't seem to know that they have come in even though he just called out to them a couple of minutes ago.

They look at each other, this is not good. They know that Will's abilities go off when he is upset, and they can't figure out what set him off this time. He seemed fine at supper, if a bit quiet after the family picnic. Will seems stuck in his thoughts, and don't even realize that they have come in, and is now just staring off into space, with all the objects now circling him.

Sami runs out for a minute, and calls Gabi over. She asks her how the afternoon went. Gabi says it was surprisingly good, that Will was very civil to Sonny, and there weren't any arguments. Gabi does admit that she doesn't know what Will and Sonny said right before they came back from the picnic.

She said that they had a short conversation, and handed each other some papers, but there was no yelling or screaming, that neither one of them had even raised their voices. She knows it was intense from the looks on their faces though.

Sami asks her to call Sonny and find out what they talked about, and explain that Will is having trouble controlling his powers, and sometime had to set him off. Gabi goes off to the side, and pulls out her phone, and is soon talking to Sonny and finds out that he and Will had not really gotten into anything except a basic talk about how Will was feeling towards Sonny, where Will was very honest and straightforward about his feelings.

He does admit that he gave Will a letter to read, but he hopes that isn't what set Will off. He says that he is going through the list of questions Will gave him. He looks down at the list and some of the questions include ones that he is going to have to make up to Will for, once he gives him the answers he requested.

Who is Sonny with now? Who does he say he wants? How does he really feel now? Was being involved with Paul ever really Sonny's choice? Or did the drugs make him feel the way he did? If there had never been any drugging, who would Sonny have wanted to be with? Who does Sonny say he wants as his future?

Was Sonny as happy with Paul as he was with Will or was he happier? Who was he more attracted to? Who did he enjoy being intimate with more? Who does he see spending the rest of his life with? If he had to choose, would it be Will or Paul?

Who does he want to have children with and see himself raising a family with? Does he regret how he treated Will in the past? What would he do to make it up to Will for all the hurt he caused him? Could Sonny live with the idea of Will being with someone else?

Why should Will forgive Sonny for how he hurt him in the past? How can Sonny explain what he said in the church to Paul before the wedding? How could he just turn off his feelings for Paul like a switch? Why didn't Sonny say right after the crashed wedding whether he wanted Will back as his husband if he was alive?

Why did Sonny always treat Will worse than he ever treated anyone else in their families? Why was Will always the one who was wrong, and expected to apologize to people when he hadn't done anything wrong? Why didn't Sonny ever support Will, and stick up for him? Why did he let everyone in Salem treat Will as bad as they did, without saying anything?

He knows how he feels, but he is trying to give Will the most honest and sincere answers he can. He knows that Will wants him to be as honest as possible with him, and that he told Sonny that his answers could make the difference in there being a possibility that they could ever be together again in the future.

He also says that Brittany suggested Will date at least a few other guys to see who or what he really wanted. That she had said that Sonny needed to realize that Will has other options besides Sonny. He tells Gabi that he wasn't happy hearing that, but he didn't tell Will, but he thinks Will knew from the expression on his face.

He says that he was prepared for that possibility anyway from the time he came to Switzerland, and that he knew he wouldn't have a clear path with Will in trying to get back together with him. He knows that Seb wants Will, and is going to try his best to get him, and that T is going to be helping him try and win Will. That Seb has a coffee date with Will the next day.

Sony believes that everything might have finally hit Will, that for the first time since he was rescued from the warehouse, that he has finally had time to think about everything that has happened to him the last three years, and the emotions from that might possibly have set off his powers.

Gabi agrees, and says to Sonny that she will talk to him the next day. She asks if he wants to go for coffee the next day, and Sonny says that he can't interfere with Will and Seb's coffee date as much as he might want to, that it would only cause problems, he wants to get Will back honestly, not using dirty underhanded tricks to sabotage Seb. She says okay, talk to you later.

She goes back to Sami and tells her that like she had thought, that they hadn't had an argument that day, that Will was very civil to Sonny that day, and that they all just tried to make it a good day for Ari. She tells Sami what Sonny thought might be the problem, and Sami agrees that might be it.

They are trying to keep Will's abilities away from the children because they are not sure to explain how Will got his powers. They decide to call Brittany and see if she could pop over and talk to Will, so that they can get his emotions under control.

Brittany and Santana come right over, and Santana goes in with Brittany to talk to Will. Santana is prepared to deal with the situation, like her wife, she is also a psychologist, but she specializes working on criminal cases. She is good dealing with the criminals and figuring out why they committed their crimes?

She and Brittany have worked together in the past, they are great foils for each other, while Brittany is sweetness and light, Santana is cold and professional. Right now, they believe that Will needs someone he can vent to, and who can give it back to him.

Santana walks into the room with Brittany, looks at all the spinning items, she sees that Will is stuck in his thoughts, so she taps him on the shoulder, and says Spinner, just let everything go back to where it belongs, and tell us what happened.

Will seems to snap out of it then, he looks at them and says when did you all get here. Santana says your mom called Brittany over when she notices the things flying around, I am guessing Dr. Strange Science gave you some extra abilities when he was using you as a guinea pig.

When Santana says this to Will, Sami is furious and about to rip into her for being so sarcastic and flippant, but Brittany stops Sami, and says look at Will, he is not so agitated now. Santana has gotten him calmed down. Her cool and blunt style works when the situation needs a calm and collected person who doesn't get overly emotional.

Brittany says we need to start working with Will on his emotional health every day just as well as his physical health. Santana and I will work together, San can work with the rational issues, and I can deal with the emotional issues he has.

After everything he has been through the past three years, to be honest, I am surprised that he is handling everything as well as he had been so far. Honestly, I had been expecting to hear that he had been through a big emotional meltdown by now.

Do you know what set him off tonight? Sami says no, and she goes over and sits next to Will on the bed and gives him a quick hug, and asks him what he had been thinking about things had started to fly. He said that he had been thinking about everything that he had gone through in his life and that he wasn't even 25 yet.

He felt like he got overwhelmed thinking about the last three years, and how he felt about everything. He said that he wasn't even sure if he was still married after being declared dead and having a funeral, and if he was, did he want his husband back, could he be with Sonny now after everything that happened, and how he had been a test subject for an insane scientist, that he didn't feel normal anymore.

Everything just started spinning in his head, he says or, so he thought, until he saw the things spinning around him. He kind of zoned out on them after he had called his parents. Will tells his parents that it has become obvious that he needs therapy because he can't control his emotions when he thinks about certain things, which then sets off his abilities. He doesn't want them to control him, it should be the other way around.

Sami asks if the letter from Sonny had set him off, and he tells her that he had decided to not even look at it then, that he wanted to concentrate on his coffee date with Seb tomorrow. He says that he decided to take Brittany's advice and go on dates with several different guys, so he will know what he wants and who he really wants to be with. He is seeing Seb tomorrow, and after that he is going to see if Brian would like to do something with him.

He says that also he thought that they could all go to supper as a group, and that way he could be around everyone without having to choose to spend separate time with the guys until he could think about it more. He needs to do this for him, it might sound selfish, but he needs to put himself first right now while he gets his life back.

Sami says that's not selfish, baby, you never ever put yourself first before, and you always tried to make sure that everyone else was happy first before you ever thought about yourself. If anyone has a problem with this, tell them to talk to me and your dad, and we'll handle it. Lucas nods his head and backs Sami up, and says that's right.

After Will is calmed down enough, everyone leaves the room and Will falls asleep. Thankfully, he stays asleep until the next morning. He gets up and decides to get ready for his PT session before breakfast, and then he goes into the kitchen, where his dad and Eli are cooking breakfast for everyone. Lucas jokes that he knows better than to let Sami near the kitchen, unless he wants food poisoning again.

Everyone laughs including Sami, then she looks at Lucas and says I never claimed my skills were in the kitchen, and all the adults laugh, while the kids just look at them, trying to figure out what they found so funny about what their mom had just said. The twins say to Sydney and Ari that adults are weird.

Will goes to PT, and Brittany puts him through his paces, and he feels better after the end of the session. He notices that they have finished early though, and he asks Brittany are they finished for the day, she says the PT is, however, I think we need to do some other work. Santana and I both are going to be counselling you, so that you don't have any more slips like last night.

As soon as Brittany is finished speaking, Santana comes into the room, and she looks like she means business. She says hello Spinner, and he asks her is that his new nickname and she says it is until he can control his powers. She tells him to tell them what set him off last night.

He says it was thinking about everything that he has been through so far and the fact he hasn't even turned 25 yet, and it just overwhelmed him a bit. She says it must have been more than a bit, because you had a lot of things spinning around the room last night, and if that reflected your emotions, they must be in complete turmoil.

He says that I was trying to figure out if I love my husband or if I hate him because of what he did, then I was thinking if he is still even my husband, I was dead, and brought back, wouldn't that make our marriage invalid. Then I started thinking about what Rolf did to me, making me into a human supercomputer, and storing all that information in my brain, and unlocking all these abilities, and it freaked me out.

Brittany and Santana look at each other, and say what do you mean human supercomputer? He says have you been told everything by T and Templer? He says that if you are going to be counselling me, that is something you need to know.

He calls T up and tells him that Brittany and Santana are now his counsellors, so he needs to be able to discuss everything with them, so they need to be informed of all that went on in the warehouse, and what was done to him.

T agrees and calls Templer right away. Templer then gets permission for Brittany and Santana to be read in on the cases that are coming out of the warehouse. They must sign agreements not to talk to anyone else until the cases have been prosecuted. They agree, and Templer emails the agreements, they sign them and send a scan of their signatures until the originals can be sent by courier, Templer tell them that T will take care of that.

Templer then explains to Brittany and Santana that Rolf had turned Will's brain into a supercomputer, and that he had downloaded all the blackmail files that Stefano had, and information of everything that had happened in Salem since the early 70s and corresponding video evidence of everything since the 80s.

Will had information on every crime, secret, affair and scandal that had occurred during those times; that he knew everything that everyone in Salem has ever done. They ask how is this possible. Templer explains that Stefano DiMera had every inch of Salem covered with microscopic cameras that recorded everything, there were cameras in every building and residence as well.

Due to all the recordings and information being downloaded into Will's brain, that he had information on cases from all over the country that Stefano had kept as an insurance policy so none of the other crime families would try to finish him off.

Because they knew if they tried or succeeded that all the information on them would be sent to all the federal agencies, and they would all go to prison for their previous crimes. As much as they wanted Stefano out of the way, it wasn't worth losing their freedom over.

Thanks to this information, the FBI can get warrants allowing them to arrest hundreds of criminals for their past crimes, and being able to close hundreds if not thousands of cold case files all around the country. That Will has provided them with all the proof in his head so that practically every crime in Salem would be solved, both past and present.

He was able to help them put the evidence together in every case so that they could process it and have the proof of each crime, and what happened so that they could give closure to all the families of the cold case files that had been open for up to thirty years.

They are getting all the cases ready to go at once, so that the criminals won't get any warning, and won't be able to take off. It will be the biggest takedown in agency history, and that Will is the only reason they have been able to do this. Even when they had thought that Will wasn't going to survive, he insisted that they collect this evidence so that all the cases could be prosecuted.

Brittany and Santana are amazed when they hear this, they had already liked Will since they had met him. Now however, they can see what a great guy he is, especially since they already know about the money that he is donating himself to all the law enforcement charities in the areas where the rewards for the crimes came from, and that he is also donating a large amount to the same charities in Salem, even after how he was treated the last year he lived there.

Santana asks a question of Templer, she says is it possible that his new computer ability could be setting off the other abilities most likely his brain is processing the information so quickly that it's causing his emotions to spin out of control. Templer says that is a good possibility especially if he is feeling conflicted on what he is thinking about.

After this, Santana tells Templer and T that they will keep anything Will says secret, it will be confidential, and they are professionals and take their duties towards their clients very seriously. They finish up the call, and then the discussions start, and Brittany takes the lead in trying to help Will sort out his feelings, especially for Sonny.

As much as they would love to see Will with Seb, they must help find what is best for Will, and if that is Sonny, they have to help them come together again. Will says that Sonny gave him a letter yesterday after the picnic, but he hasn't read it yet.

That he doesn't know if he is ready to see what Sonny has written, and how he will feel when he does go through it, and must process the information. He doesn't know how he will react, and that he doesn't want to do it around the kids, just in case it sets off his powers again.

He doesn't want to frighten the kids, and they haven't figured out a way to let the kids know about his powers. Santana suggests that he bring the letter to the PT session tomorrow, and that they will be there when he reads through it.

She says that they can help him deal with whatever emotions he experiences as he starts to process all the information. Brittany then says that they can deal with anything going crazy, but that they won't do it in the weight room though, better safe than sorry. Will agrees completely and thanks them for helping him.

Brittany can tell Will is much more relaxed now, so she tells him to head home so that he can get ready for his date with Seb. Will tells them that he is looking forward to it, but he's never been on a real date with another guy except for Sonny. He hopes that it will go alright.

Santana tells him to just relax and enjoy it, that the Meerkat won't pressure him for anything, he just wants the chance to get to know Will. Will says Meerkat, where did that name come from. Santana and Brittany laugh and say that Kurt stuck that name on Seb when he first met him.

She says that she didn't mean anything bad by it, it's just like how Seb is one of the people who calls her Satan, it is meant affectionately. Will sounds disbelieving when he says calling you the devil is affectionate. Brittany pipes up and says that her wife earned that name in high school, but she has mellowed now.

Will says okay, I will see you guys tomorrow. Wish me luck for this afternoon. Will gets home and gets cleaned up, then he panics, he has no idea what to wear for a coffee date, he wants to look good, but he doesn't want to look like he is trying too hard.

He calls out to his mom and Gabi, and they come in, he tells them he has no idea what to wear that afternoon. They agree to help him pick out something, and even though Gabi wishes Will wasn't seeing Seb that afternoon, she remembers that Sonny had said that he didn't want to do anything underhanded to win Will.

So, Gabi helps Sami and Will pick out an outfit that makes him look great. She decides that Sonny needs to see how good Will looks, it doesn't hurt for him to have extra incentive to keep working at trying to get Will back. She tells Will to smile and she snaps a picture.

Will asks her why she did that. She says that she wants to post the picture so that everyone can see how Will is doing, and that it should stop them from trying to contact Will. They will be able to see for themselves that he is doing great and getting healthier by the day. She says that if anyone has questions, they can contact her because she and Ari are with Will now.

She sends the picture to Sonny first though, she is trying to make a point. She wants Will and Sonny back together almost as much as their daughter does. Gabi knows though that part of the problems from before was that Will was always the one trying to make Sonny happy; and although she loves Sonny, she knows that it was mostly one sided from what she heard, especially after Paul came to town and started causing problems.

Hopefully Sonny seeing how good Will looks, and knowing that a very handsome man will be trying to woo him, this will make Sonny work harder in convincing Will that he does love him, and only him. Will was always treated like he was lucky to Sonny in his life, well it is time that everyone else including Sonny realizes that Sonny will be lucky to have Will in his life.

She posts the picture with the caption Will is looking great, and getting healthier by the day, soon he will be back to his old self. Almost immediately, she starts getting comments from everyone in Salem. At first glance, the comments seem complimentary, they all say that he is looking great, and that they are glad he is recovering so quickly.

However, as she reads what they are saying to the last part of her picture caption, they are saying supposedly in a joking manner, that they hope not, the old Will should not come back, that they don't want to see him again, once was enough, why should they be put through that, that they shouldn't be tortured like that, that it would be a cruel and unusual punishment, and the comments just keep coming, they all sound the same, everyone makes a nasty crack about Will.

The worst thing is that most of the commenters are either Will's family members or people that had been like family to him. She is so angry at what she is reading, and Sami sees the look on her face, she looks at her, and Gabi motions toward her phone, and Sami figures it out.

Sami turns to Will, and asks if Seb is picking him up, or are they meeting at the coffee shop. Will says they are meeting there, he wanted it to be less stress that way; and he says that he is going to leave now, and get there to get a good table. He says bye to them and in a minute, they hear the closet door open and close, then they hear the front door close behind him.

Sami turns to Gabi, and says what's wrong, I saw the look on your face after you posted the picture, Gabi tells Sami that Lucas should see this as well. Sami calls out to Lucas, and he brings Eli with him when they come into the room, they had been preparing lunch for everyone when they heard Sami calling out to them. Gabi says that she thinks that T and Sonny should hear this as well, also Carrie and Austin if they can come over.

Lucas calls T, and when he answers the call he says that he is on the line with Templer, can he call him back in a few minutes. Lucas tells Gabi this, and she says that Templer should probably know about this as well, so T should come over and that way Templer can hear what she has to say.

Sami calls Carrie, and tells her that they need her and Austin for a few minutes if possible. Carrie says sure, that they are finished for the day, because they have arranged to have flexible hours for the next couple of months while everyone is visiting. They pop right over, and are soon in the room wondering what is going on.

Meanwhile Gabi had called Sonny and told him to come over. He says okay, and that he had received the picture she sent, and that god Will looked so good. He says that he wishes that it was him going on the coffee date with Will.

T and Sonny are both at Will's place in about five minutes. They ask Gabi what's wrong. She tells them that she decided to post the picture of Will looking so good and healthy, and that she started getting comments right away. She says she can't believe the comments that the others in Salem had posted.

She asks Sami if there is a tablet or laptop so that everyone at once can see what was said about Will, how they complimented him in the beginning, but made comments on the last part of her caption about Will getting back to his old self. She says that they have to make sure Will doesn't see the comments, that he would be even more hurt by the people in Salem.

Lucas grabs his tablet, and Gabi loads up her account, and they see the picture of Will, and he looks fantastic, and they look at the comments posted under the photo, and they can't believe what they are reading. Like Gabi said, at first everyone is saying it's great to see Will looking so well, but then the last part of each comment is so cruel, they are infuriated with what they read.

How could they, it's got to be the drugging, there is no other way their family could be this cruel towards Will. Gabi wants to post something to blast them all, but she is afraid that if she tries to say anything, that she will lose it; and let out everything they know, and tell everyone that they are being so stupid and cruel towards Will because they are being drugged by their beloved St. Paul.

Carrie says let her deal with it, that she will say something, she can make comments, and no one will ever believe that Carrie would even think of trying to insult them, after all, she is the good sister and daughter. Carrie pulls out her phone and posts her own comment, and says that she is amazed at how well Will is healing.

She goes on to say how he is surpassing the doctors' expectations, and that he has survived eight surgeries that were all life threatening, and that he was strong enough to survive everything he went through while he was being tortured, and treated like he wasn't even human these past years.

She goes on to say how proud she is of Will for being able to get past what was done to him, and still have the will to fight. Now everyone in Switzerland knows that she means the past three years, not just the last two, and they get exactly what she is saying. However, it flies right over the drugged heads of everyone in Salem.

They say yes that Will survived a terrible ordeal, and that he is strong for getting through it, but then they start to say that he shouldn't be trying to break up Sonny and Paul, that he had caused enough trouble for them in the past, and that it was his fault that Sonny and Paul's wedding was ruined.

That somehow, he had caused Sonny to think that he was still in love with Will, and that he wanted to be with Will and not Paul. Everyone knows it must be the stress making Sonny think this, because everyone knows and can see how much Paul and Sonny love each other, and that they are the ones who belong together.

They say that Will needs to apologize to Paul for causing so much drama and upsetting him so badly. That Paul is heartbroken, and just waiting for Sonny to come back to him. They say that Paul has even been making excuses for Sonny's terrible actions, and that Sonny should realize how lucky he is to have Paul love him so much.

That he should think twice before throwing away Paul for someone like Will. They even say that once Sonny comes to his senses, that Will and his parents will even be invited to the wedding and reception when Paul and Sonny finally tie the knot, just to show there are no hard feelings.

Everyone in Will's bedroom are just looking at the comments that Will's relatives and friends have posted, and that at that moment they seem to believe to be true. They tell Templer that the testing and detoxing of Salem needs to happen as soon as possible.

Templer tells them that their plan for the detox has to be delayed, that they must run a whole new series of tests before they can implement their plan, because unfortunately the results of the first round of testing are very discouraging regarding the long-term effects of anyone getting a larger dose of the medication, so they want to repeat the tests at least twice more to make sure the results are accurate.

So far, all the mice that had a much larger dose of the drug, the impairment they are showing seems to be permanent, that none of them have gone back to normal. He realizes that they are afraid for their family and friends, but he tells them that they are trying to come up with a treatment for the impairment, and that their researchers believe they might have found a possible cure.

He says that the doctors working on the case have been using Martin's notes detailing how he created the drug, and they are trying to reverse the process and create an antidote, but that they have to be methodical and precise if they want to be able reverse the effects of the drugging, and bring everyone back to themselves fully.

He says that they believe that they might have a viable treatment ready the week before the film festival begins, and that after they have tested everyone and have the results, that they will be giving everyone a preventative medication to deal with the chemical they have supposedly been exposed to during the fake attack.

They will be able to dose those who have been drugged, and a placebo will be given to everyone else. They believe that by the day of the film festival premiere, that everyone should be completely detoxed and be getting back to the people they were before the drugging took place. Paul should be in for an unpleasant surprise, because all his followers will be gone, or at least not as loyal as they were before.

Sami and the rest say thank god, that their family and friends might be able to come back to themselves; but after everything they have done and said to Will, even now, they don't know if he will ever be able to have a relationship with them again. Sami says that she wouldn't blame him if he can't get past the pain of what has happened. How many times can they attack Will and expect that he will be able to forgive them for each time they have hurt him so deeply?

Lucas speaks up and says to everyone there that Brittany and Santana have both started counselling Will, because they are both psychologists. He says that Will told him that he had asked Brittany why she did both Physical Therapy and Psychology; and he said that her answer was why only heal part of the body, that she believed that you needed to heal the whole body.

Lucas honestly believes that they will help Will deal with and get past everything he has gone through since Paul started to ruin his life so that his plan to get his own way would work. Carrie and Austin wonder how his mother could have not tried to stop him, or tried to give any of them a clue about what he was doing and why, if she had felt that she couldn't do that to her son. She stood by, and watched as Will was accused of doing so many horrible things to herself and her son.

Templer says that they had started to investigate her after Sonny had mentioned that she and her father had not attended the aborted wedding. They believed that since she had helped Paul that time in Salem, that she might have been an accomplice to his whole plan; so, they were able to get a warrant to search all her documents that she had saved in her cloud account as well when they had searched Paul's account.

They found out that she has an intense hatred for Marlena, and she blamed Marlena for John not wanting to be with Tori after he found out that Marlena was free of her marriage. Apparently, she figured that if Paul was able to hurt Will, that it should have been painful and embarrassing to Marlena.

That not only would she suddenly have a stepson show up, that was the same age as Marlena's and John's daughter, which proved that John had not been as faithful and loving as Marlena had thought; but for the stepson to be directly involved with her grandson's marriage falling apart which would then be a second blow to Marlena.

Apparently, it was her idea that Paul sleep with Will, and that this would cause Marlena a great deal of pain and shame when the truth came out. She was also the one who sent in the tip to the reporter who crashed the anniversary party, and outed the affair to the public.

Paul knew that the reporter was going to be there that night, and what was going to happen. She had told Paul that this should finish off Will and Sonny's marriage, how would Sonny ever be able to forgive Will for causing him to be publicly humiliated when the press got hold of the news of the affair and splashed it all over the papers. She told Paul that Sonny would be his for the taking.

She wanted to hurt Marlena, and didn't care that Will got caught up in her plan for revenge. As she wrote, Will was collateral damage in her plan. She knew that Paul wanted Sonny back and figured if her son wanted that, then he should get what he wanted; however, she did not know about everything he had done to achieve his goal of winning Sonny back. So, she was not Paul's accomplice in his plans, but she really didn't have a problem with his methods if Marlena was hurt, it worked well with her own plan to humiliate Marlena.

However, she never knew that Marlena would be turn out to be one of Paul's followers, if you will, thanks to the drugs. She was upset that her plan didn't work. She thought that she would get to see Marlena in a world of pain, but because of what Paul had done, it seemed like Will's pain didn't even bother Marlena, that she was one of the first people that turned their back on Will.

She was frustrated and couldn't understand what had happened. Paul told her that Marlena was part of his plan to get rid of Will, and that his plan had to take precedence over her revenge on Marlena. Mama was not happy to hear this, and she and Paul had a huge argument, which apparently still hadn't been resolved by the time Paul and Sonny were supposed to get married, and so she refused to attend the wedding.

Paul was very mad at her because it looked bad when his mother and grandfather weren't attending the wedding of Paul to his true love Sonny. He knew that people might wonder what was going on, since his relatives weren't coming to his wedding, the wedding that was supposed to mean everything to him, why wouldn't his own mother attend, did she not approve of his marrying Sonny.

He was afraid that people might start to talk, and that they might wonder what had happened so that he was not talking to his mother, after all, Paul is supposed to be Mr. Nice Guy. His family not showing up to the wedding might shatter that image.

They are shocked to hear this but not as much as they thought they might have been. Paul had to have gotten his twisted tendencies from somewhere, as mad as they were with John now, they knew that he wasn't responsible for Paul's actions. Obviously, Paul had learned the idea that anything was allowable if it benefitted him from his mother. She didn't care who she hurt in her plan for revenge on Marlena.

They all agree that they will keep the comments from Salem away from Will until Brittany and Santana can bring them up in a counselling session in the next day or so. They are not going to make the mistake of keeping this away from Will altogether, they just want to be sure that it is addressed in a way that he can handle it and not be devastated.

They call Santana and Brittany and fill them in on the horrible comments written on Gabi's picture and post of Will. They send them the link and let them see what was said. Sami asks if they can bring it up at their next counselling session as they don't want to take the chance of Will being blindsided by the hateful comments.

Brittany and Santana agree to do that, and they say that they believe that Will needs to know how the others in Salem are acting as well. They want to start preparing Will for what he may face when he goes back to Salem for the film festival premiere. He needs to be ready to face all the family members who had treated him so badly in the past as well as what they are doing now.

They believe that these people will try and force Will to forgive them by guilting him into it, once the news of the drugging and Paul's arrest for all his crimes. They will try and claim that they had no control over anything, so Will can't hold any of their past actions against them.

Brittany wants Will to be strong enough to face everyone, and tell them that they must make up everything they said and did to him since Paul first came to town to now in the present. That the people who hurt him so much cannot just say they are sorry and expect to be forgiven by Will, and that everything will go back to the way it had been before all this happened.

Will needs to be able look everyone in the eye, and tell them truthfully that he deserves better than some weak apology. He needs to tell them that their behavior almost drove him to suicide, that if it hadn't been for his daughter, and his one true devoted friend who stood by him, that he would never have been there for Ben to kill him.

That he won't accept anything less, and that if they truly want a relationship with him again, that they will have to earn it. That they must do the work, or they will never have him in their lives again; and that he is not going to let them walk all over him, or try and make him feel guilty for the way they acted.

The behavior got worse when Paul started drugging them all, but his whole life he had always been expected to act better than the rest of them. That he was treated differently from the rest of them, and that any mistakes he made were always treated more harshly than anyone else except his mother.

That he knows that there was a separate set of rules for him and his mother; for how they should behave, and if they didn't follow these rules, that they were treated worse than the others for the same mistakes. He is no longer accepting this attitude, if they can't treat him the way they treat everyone else, that he will not be part of their lives. He will tell them that it's their choice, he won't be punished for other people's mistakes anymore.

Sami and the rest in the room are stunned to hear what Santana and Brittany just had to say. They wonder how they know so much about the past already, and Carrie asks them. They tell her that Billie has filled them in on most of what Will has gone through in Salem ever since he was a child.

Everyone in the room is glad to hear this because it means that they will be able to understand what Will is talking about, and be able to help him work through his feelings about everything that has happened, and how to deal with the people he will be facing.

They are glad that he will have a clear idea of what he will want to say to the people who hurt him so much, and how to withstand the pressure they will try to put on Will to get him to act how they want him to do so, that he will be able to deal with them without feeling like he must make everyone feel better instead of putting himself first for a change.

Sami, Lucas, and the rest of the adults in the house there decide that they are going to leave this in Santana and Brittany's capable hands. Santana also tells them that they also will be with Will when he goes back, so that everyone there now, and all the New Directions and the Warblers will be there as added backup for Will, so that the people of Salem won't know what hit them.

They tell them that if Kurt and Will become as good friends as they are expecting they will, Salem better watch out. Kurt's acid tongue could cut everyone in Salem in half without him breaking a sweat, and when it comes to protecting friends, Kurt is vicious, no holds barred.

He will protect Will, and no one will be able to say anything that could hurt him, that Kurt will eviscerate them with pleasure, and that Mercedes is always looking for an occasion to cut a bitch as she puts it, and if Kurt likes someone, then Mercedes is sure to follow her boo.

Sami says they are relieved, so many people will be in Will's corner when he goes back to Salem. They really appreciate it, especially since they have just met Will, and the rest haven't yet. Santana tells her that they had met T in the past, and he always spoke about Will, and said that he couldn't have a better friend than Will. They felt like they knew Will before they even met him.

That T was right, Will is a great guy who didn't deserve to have to through any of what happened to him in the past. They said that they had to meet the guy who could put the smile on Seb's face when he talked about him, even though they had never met, someone who could get inside the mask Seb used to wear all the time.

They say that they are glad that Seb is getting this chance to know Will, that he knows that it may never go beyond friendship, but he has wanted to meet Will since he first heard about him, and that it was when he saw Will's picture, that he was sure he liked guys, he had thought about it before, but would never admit it. His dad saw Seb's face when he saw Will's picture, and it helped his father accept that his son was gay.

Sonny is not exactly happy to hear this, but what can he do, he knew that T was going to try to set Will and Seb up since he saw him in Memphis. Sonny knows that he can't try and interfere, he must do his own thing to win back the love of his life, he screwed up in the first place, so he needs to do the work to get him back.

He is trying to figure out what he can do for a follow up to the picnic, and knows that it must be special but not put any pressure on Will. He doesn't want to push Will away by trying too hard, but he has to show him that he is interested, and wants to spend time with him.

He thinks that the picnic worked, so how about a family dinner with him, Will, Gabi and Ari. They do need to reconnect as a family, and with such a large group, it is sometimes hard to get time to do that. He decides that he will call Will, and ask him if they can do that for the following night. He calls Gabi over and mentions the idea, and she says that it sounds good to her and she knows that Ari will love the idea.

While the conversation is going on at his house, Will gets to the coffee shop, and wheels himself in, and finds a great table so he can wait for Seb. He decides to look over the menu, and as he is waiting for Seb, he is trying to figure out what he wants, it's still a thrill to be able to choose what he wants, and that he can then have it. He loves coffee so much, and now he can have it whenever he wants, yes.

He is caught up thinking about how much he can't wait for some coffee, so he hopes that Seb shows up soon, and he suddenly sees a beautiful long stem red rose appears right in front of him. He looks up there is Seb standing right by the table. He smiles at Will, and says I hope you like it. I just wanted something to show you that I am happy that you asked me out for today.

Will looks at the rose, and he blushes. It has been such a long time since someone wanted to impress him. Yes, Sonny gave him flowers, but those were to say thank you for the picnic and to soften him up. Seb however has gotten him a rose just to let Will know that he wants to spend time with Will and to get to know more about Will.

He must admit that it is working, he jokingly asks if this Seb's opening line, do all the guys fall for it. Instead of getting insulted, Seb looks at Will and says that he has never bought a rose for anyone before. He never wanted to impress any of them like he wants to impress Will.

Will says that he is touched because he can tell Seb is being sincere. It feels good to know that someone really wants to spend time with him, that he is special to them. He has to admit that it's been a long time since he felt like that.

They start talking and getting to know each other, and their time together is going great. They have a lot in common, and they are very comfortable with each other. They realize that they haven't ordered anything yet, and Will admits to Seb that he is craving some coffee. As soon as Will says this, Seb asks him what he wants and if he wants something sweet, and then goes up to the counter to order for them.

Seb is back within a few minutes, he has Will's coffee, his own drink and a large dessert that he thought they could share, a piece of heart shaped triple chocolate cheesecake. Will looks at Seb and jokes are you trying to make me fat? I can't resist cheesecake; how did you know?

Seb says a little birdy told me, and by the way, you will never be fat, you are gorgeous, if you don't believe, just slowly look around and see how many people are staring at you? They have been since I got here, and I have gotten quite a few jealous glances from people who wish they were in my place.

Will slowly glances around, and sure enough, there are a lot of people staring in their direction. Will is convinced however that they are staring because of his chair, or they are staring at Seb because he is gorgeous. Will says this to Seb, and he says that Seb looks like a model.

Seb blushes and says thank you, but they really are staring at you, you look fantastic. Can we talk gorgeous, I feel lucky to be here with you! Can I take a picture of us for my phone, I think that I want to make it my new screensaver?

If it's alright with you, I also want to send it to my friends that are going to be here next week, they all know how excited I was just to get the chance to meet you, and when you asked me out, I became so excited and nervous that I called my friend Kurt and the fashionista squad as we call them, just so that they could help me put together an outfit for today, and some others if I am lucky to get another date with you.

Sure, but you'll have to sit next to me to get us both in the photo, it's too hard for me to move the chair I am in. Seb says no problem, he hops up and sits down right next to Will. They move their faces closer together, and Seb smiles happily and Will smiles as well, and then Seb snaps the photo.

They look at the picture, and it turned out great, and Will asks Seb to send him a copy as well. Seb texts the photos to all his friends, and his family including T. He starts getting messages back immediately that they look great together, and that it looks like they are having a fantastic time on their coffee date.

Will isn't sure how to bring up the idea Brittany had of him dating several guys to see what he wants, and to be honest, who he wants to be with. He gathers himself, and starts to tell Seb what Brittany suggested. Seb tells him that he expected something like that to be honest.

He says to Will that as long as he gets a chance to show Will how much he wants to get to know him, that he can deal with it. Seb says honestly that he wishes that there wasn't anyone else wanting to be with Will, but what can he expect, Will is a total catch, who wouldn't want him?

Will just looks at Seb, it has been so long since a guy made him feel like he was so special, and it does feel great. He knows though that he can't just jump into dating Seb. He needs to get his own head and heart figured out. He doesn't want to hurt anyone the way he was hurt by Sonny's actions when Paul came to town.

He tries to explain this to Seb without it sounding totally foolish and weird. Seb takes Will's hands in his own and says that I understand, and I appreciate the fact that you don't want me to end up hurt. It just shows how special you are and how big your heart is.

I know that your ex or whatever he is legally to you does want you back. He would be crazy if he didn't and I have heard about what this Paul guy did, it sounds like he was responsible for a lot of the problems in your marriage after he came to your town.

I think that you need to give your ex a chance to explain and to see if there are any feelings left there, and if there are, what do you want to do? Do you want to try and revive your old relationship? Or do you want to completely cut all ties with him?

First though, figure out what is the best thing for you is. The rest of us can wait. I will be honest, I would love to be in a relationship with you, but I want you to be with whoever makes you the happiest. If that is me, great. However, if it's your ex Sonny, then that's what I want for you.

Even if we never get to be more than friends, I would be happy with that. I just want to be part of your life if you will let me. I have wanted to get to know you for years, ever since T would call me and tell me about everything he and his best friend were doing.

He always said that you were the most loyal and devoted friend he ever had. If I can have that with you, it would be fantastic. If it can become more, it would be absolutely amazing, and I would be ecstatic with that outcome. Like I said, if I can be part of your life in some way, friends or more, then I will be happy.

By the sounds of it, you guys were doing good and were happy; yes, you had some issues that need to be addressed before you can go forward with any kind of relationship, but if he is what makes you the happiest, then that's what I want for you.

I don't know if T told you, but I have had a crush on you since I first saw your picture, my dad said that he then knew I was gay from my reaction. He said that it gave him a chance to adjust to the idea. He never had a problem with it, he was just so afraid though of the thought of what I would go through when I came out.

Even nowadays, it can be scary how people are treated for being different. One of my best friends, Unique, well she is truly unique, she is transgender. Thank god for the New Directions, they took care of her when people had a problem with her in school, they protected her when people tried to make her feel like a freak. She is married to one of her friends from high school, Ryder.

They had a complicated friendship in high school because he didn't understand what transgender was when they first met. Ryder however educated himself, and he saw the beautiful soul inside of Unique, and fell in love with her, not that she's not gorgeous, she is, and she is fierce.

Her voice will send chills through you, here, just listen to her sing I Know Where I've Been. She was leading a huge trans choir, in support of a former teacher, who had just transitioned. He pulls the video up on his phone, and he and Will watch it. Will is amazed, she is fabulous. Seb says that she has just gotten a recording contract, and she is going to be recording it after the film festival.

Ryder was lucky, he found his soulmate when he was very young. Like Kurt and Blaine, they got engaged in Blaine's senior year, and Kurt had just graduated the year before. Santana and Brittany, you know them, they are part of the New Directions as well. They are people that you can count on for whatever you need.

You will get a chance to know all of them next week when the massive New Directions and Warblers reunion takes place. There will be about 50 people from the two groups, and that's not counting spouses and significant others. They all want to meet you, they had heard about you from both me and T.

They can't wait to get to know their newest friend and honorary member of the clubs. There are going to be people from the year that New Directions was formed in 2009, all but one of the original group will be there, with the members each year until 2015; when everyone from the first two main groups graduated and the Warblers from 2010 when Kurt and Blaine met to 2013 when I graduated.

There are so many great people in both groups, and they will go to bat for you once you are their friend. Will is curious that one member would miss the reunion because they sound so incredibly close, and he asks why they aren't coming.

Seb looks saddened for a moment, and says that Finn died less than a year after he graduated high school, he had just turned nineteen, and everyone was devastated. Will is sad to hear this, and he goes to apologize to Seb, but Seb said that it is good that he knows because it wouldn't come up at the reunion.

Seb changes the subject and asks Will has your family told you about the new film festival that is taking place in Salem in about six or seven weeks? Let's just say that you will enjoy at least two of the documentaries that are going to be shown there! One of them is something Sonny is working on, I am sure that he will be glad to let you know what he is planning.

The other is one that Billie came up with the idea for, and some of my friends have been doing the work on it. Let's just say that the people of Salem will see their own true faces up on the big screen. Their hypocrisy will be laid out for them all to see, and the best part is that they can't do anything about it.

They took part in the documentary, and signed releases stating that all footage the documentary crew had of them could be used. Just because they think it's only the footage that was shot in Salem that will be used, well, their bad.

T has gotten them access to all the footage where they were treating you like trash for your actions without knowing the reasons behind them. The idea behind the documentary is brilliant, Artie tweaked it slightly from Billie's original idea.

The documentary consists of two scenarios that are supposed to be a social experiment, based on how situations are judged in small towns and big cities; to see if reactions would vary due to location, does living somewhere smaller make people more judgemental or is the opposite true, and they would be more understanding?

The first one is about a girl who cheats on her ex with his ex, who is bisexual; and the news of the cheating becomes public. The idea is to get their reactions to how the cheater is treated, and how would they treat someone under the same circumstance.

Well, of course, they were properly scandalized and ripped the cheater to pieces, said everyone unpleasant or nasty that they could think of. Now this was in their individual interviews, however, when they did the round table interviews, they were slightly kinder.

The second scenario included the same circumstances, but with a twist, the cheater had a brain tumor that was affecting their judgement and causing them to do things they would never normally do, and that this information was discovered after the cheating went public.

Well, of course, their responses were kindness and consideration personified, they insisted that if that had happened, then the public should not be condemning her but getting her help, and making sure that the boyfriend understood why it had happened, how the people should have noticed that the girl was changing so drastically and gotten her help, and they said that is what they would have done. Same opinions in both the individual and round table interviews.

The fun part is that after the scenarios are shown with reactions from people in Salem versus people in New York City, then all the footage of how they treated you after you supposedly cheated on Sonny is going to be shown, and after the last scene of you being trashed is shown, Colonel Daxon is going to appear on the screen.

He is going to be explaining the fact that you had a tumor that had been growing for at least the past three years, and how it would have affected your actions, making you act like you had never done before, that it would have been completely out of character for you.

He also stated that if you had been taken to be examined that there is no way the tumor or the chip could have been missed, and you could have not had to go through all the pain and suffering you did for the past three years; that you would have been treated, and the behavior would have ended.

That you had been needing help, and none of your loving family and friends had once reached out to help you, that they had to have noticed your behavior changing over the months before you were attacked, and that they did nothing. They just continued to make your life a living hell.

All the documentary participants are going to have face that they said how they would act in this scenario, it will be glaringly obvious that they were total hypocrites because when it happened in their town, they never once did anything to help you, that in fact, they went out of their way to hurt you and make you feel worse.

There is Sonny's video, I have an idea of what it is about, but I will leave it to him to explain it to you. He is intent on getting payback for you for the people who hurt, to make them feel some of what they made you feel during that time, and apparently, he is including himself, he says that he is just as guilty, so he should pay as well.

Totally off the subject, I have an interesting fact for you, most of the gay men in the Salem community had a problem believing you would have cheated on Sonny, when Sonny didn't, but now you know that he was being drugged by Paul, so with the drugs, Paul was able to convince him that not only had you cheated, but that you had made the first move.

They figured if Sonny was so stupid to believe Paul that he deserved whatever he got, so no one filled him in because of his past treatment of you; but right after Sonny was detoxed from the drugs, and had started to figure some things for himself, that he got himself tested because he knew that he could have been exposed, because he now knew what that everything Paul told him was lies.

I am sure that he did this because he knows if he is lucky enough to win your heart again, that he wouldn't have wanted to take a chance of ever passing anything on to you. I know that I would do the same, and if I am ever lucky enough to be in that position, that I will get tested every way you can. I have always been safe, and I go to get tested regularly.

Will looks at Seb, the only guy I was ever willingly with was Sonny, but now I think that I should get tested, because of Paul and the screenwriter. I am sure that I am fine, it's been almost three years, something would have to have shown up in the bloodwork, they did before my surgeries, right?

Will looks at Seb, confused. Even though he is older than Seb, he never even thought of having to be tested until Seb mentioned it. Seb realizes that Will is concerned now, and he offers to go with him, if he wants to be tested. He will go for support, and if Will wants him to, he will get tested at the same time, so Will doesn't feel uncomfortable.

Will looks at him and says to Seb, you would do that for me? Seb says yes, anything that makes you feel comfortable. Will is touched and feeling grateful, and he leans over and gives Seb a hug, and a small kiss on the cheek. Seb is just about jumping for joy inside, because he feels a real connection with Will, and hopes that it goes both ways.

He then tells Will the last part is going to be the best though, in my opinion, you know how Paul has presented himself as the nicest guy possible who would never deliberately do anything wrong, and how he pretended to be totally devoted to Sonny, while he was in Paris after you had been attacked, and that he never dated anyone, that he was waiting for Sony to come back.

That's partly true, he never dated, but he screwed his way through most of the gay men in Salem. Brian told us this; apparently, he wasn't bothering to drug them so none of the guys feel any loyalty to Paul. Anyway, he can't hold his liquor and got drunk one night. He told Brian's friend how he didn't even love Sonny; but basically, Sonny belonged to him, so he was getting him back. He wanted to have as much fun as possible before he had to settle down with Sonny for his plan to work.

There are pictures of Paul with all these men in compromising positions during the time he was supposed to be waiting so devotedly for Sonny, when he was supposed to have never even looked at another man. All of these men are willing to say on camera, just how bad he was, and what a disappointment it was. That it was a waste of their time.

Now for the best part, none of the men he slept with would go for a second round, most of them thought because he was an athlete, that he would be good. Personally, I don't see the connection, but that's me. Well, according to his many partners, he was all talk, and no action. Let's just say that there were no satisfied customers.

Will just looks at Seb in shock, but not just over the last bit of information about Paul. He wants to laugh, but it would be so mean, Seb looks at him and says go for it. We all had a great laugh when he heard. Apparently, Artie to keep stopping while he was editing the footage because he was laughing so hard.

Seb says yes, it is mean, but Paul Narita deserves everything he gets because of every single thing he has done to you especially, but what he did to the others as well. He ruined your life, reputation and marriage to get what he wanted, because he thinks he should get whatever he wants when he wants it; just like a child who has never been taught that you don't hurt others to get what you want.

Any public embarrassment or humiliation he will feel is justified. At the end of the not so highlights reel as Artie is calling it, the FBI intend to arrest Paul right at the film festival, and read out all the charges, in front of his devoted public. It should be an interesting time; especially with the all the national press that will be at the film festival.

Will asks why will there be national press there? It's only a new festival in a very small town. Why should it get that kind of attention? Seb says because all the friends and families of the documentary crew will be there including some old friends who are quite famous and always have press following them.

Will asks who will there? Seb tells him that Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry St. James, Jesse St. James, Kurt Hummel Anderson, and Blaine Anderson Hummel are just the most well-known people, but a lot more of the group are starting to become well known themselves and they will all be there to support their high school friends who are part of the crew. He says to Will, though, you will meet them before that.

Will asks how is he going to meet so many famous people? Seb tells him that they will all be there for the reunion next week. All the people he mentioned were part of the New Directions a few years ago, they have been the best of friends since then, and they are all taking time off for the reunion, he can't wait to see his friends again. He hasn't seen any of them since he came to Europe for the year.

Will is shocked, and then he remembers what he had wanted to know before he got distracted by the news about Paul, and hearing about all the famous people he is going to meet, and he asks why would your friends help with the documentary, especially to help embarrass perfect strangers. Seb explains that the two groups had met T before, and that they had heard all about his best friend Will, and how devastated he was when Will was lost.

He says when they heard about Will after he was found, and how he had been treated in Salem before he was attacked, that they wanted to help. They didn't think it was right that the people had been able to treat Will like that with no consequences for how they behaved.

They knew that they could go to Salem, without making anyone suspicious, after all they are just a bunch of college students working on a school project. They already felt like they knew Will from everything they had heard about him from T and Seb. They went and got the footage they needed and got out of town. The documentary is now in the final stages, they are just making it look as good as possible for the festival.

They are making sure that all the Salem participants who hurt Will get their turn on screen stating their opinions that they are sure are correct, well, if they look like fools, then that is their own fault. They should remember to think before they speak, especially on video.

Seb says that there is a couple of other things, his friends in the fashionista squad, want to give Will a makeover, they all think he is already gorgeous, but they want to make him look as hot as hell, and let everyone see the new confident Will when he goes back to Salem for the premiere.

He says that Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina as well as the others in the squad will turn Will into a living Ken doll, that they will have so much fun; he says that they are also going to makeover T as well. So, he and T will be going through it together. T has agreed, so Will should as well.

When they are finished with you, as they put it mouths will drop, and eyes will pop. Guys will be following Will with their tongues hanging out, trying to get to get Will to date them. Will just laughs, he doesn't believe that some different clothes will make people hit on him, he's just Will, and he tells Seb that.

Seb says I will make a bet with you. If I am right, and you get that kind of reaction, from people seeing you after the makeover, you must go to the local gay club here, in an outfit that the squad picks out for you, and you must go dance in the middle of the floor. I am willing to bet the guys go crazy. What do you say? Willing to take the bet?

Will looks at Seb, and says what do I win, if I am right, and no one pays me any attention after the makeover? Seb says you can choose whatever prize you want, I will do whatever you want. Will looks at him and says that he will have to go on social media, and say that he was wrong, that Will was right.

He will also have to convince all the adults, including Seb's father, in their group to go to the gay club, get them to dress up sexy, and that Seb must dance with Will's uncle and father in the middle of the dance floor, and will then have to post it on social media. Seb looks at Will in admiration, that's slightly twisted, I like it, and ok I accept. They shake hands on the bet.

Will and Seb decide to get some coffee, no more dessert though, because Will has to eat supper when he gets home. He needs regular meals because of the therapy, his body needs all the energy for him to get through Brittany's workouts.

As they are enjoying their coffee, Seb thinks of something that he wants to tell Will. Seb tells Will that T mentioned about the money that Will is donating to the law enforcement charities, and that he thinks it is a fantastic idea. He tells Will the idea that he had gotten to raise more money for the funds.

He mentions the idea of a concert here in Switzerland that would have a few big-name performers, and that the New Directions and Warblers would perform as well, either with the stars, or performing on their own, with each group performing certain songs, and then coming together as a huge choir to do a couple of numbers.

Will thinks it sounds fantastic, but who will organize it all, and Seb tells him that the groups have already tentatively started organizing things between them, and speaking to many performers since they have some good connections that they can use to get the performers for the concert.

He tells them that they had another idea, obviously they would like to make it a big event, to raise as much money as possible, and they had the idea of not only having the big-name stars just in Switzerland, but linking up to concerts all over the States and Europe, using satellite links to have performers join the concert from their own shows, and performing their most popular songs.

They also had the idea of making it a pay per view, and wherever the tickets are sold, that the money would stay in that city or town and go to their versions of the charities that Will is donating to, if they have them, if not give the money to the local law enforcement group, and let them distribute it as needed in their area.

Seb asks Will what is the name of the foundation that he is using to donate all the money that he personally is giving to the charities. Will said he doesn't have a foundation, that he was just going to donate the money. Seb says that it might be a good idea to create a foundation.

He is sure that between Will's parents, and his aunts and uncle, that with all their business experience they can set it up quickly so that Will is covered, and if he wants it will keep his name out of everything because he knows that Will is not doing this for the publicity.

Will thinks about it and agrees with what Seb just said. Seb then said he had thought of a name that they could use that means something to Will. Brady and Horton are his family names, so what about the BRATON foundation, since both of his families have members who are in law enforcement, both officers and agents. He tells Will that he had already used the name when he was telling his friends the idea about the concert.

Will thinks it is a great idea. The people involved in the donations will know what it means, and who started it, but unless Will wants it known, that the money is going to paid out by the foundation. They can arrange for representatives to hand out the cheques so that Will doesn't have to be there unless he wants to see the donations being made.

By now, the afternoon has flown by, and they both have had a great time on their coffee date, and they agree that they would love to do it again, or some other activity that they would love to do together, probably dinner next time.

Will says that sounds great, and he gets Seb to enter his number in Will's new phone. Seb asks Will if he can have his number as well, and Will texts him so that he will have it, and so he can send the picture they took earlier. They decide that they need to leave if they are going to make it back to their houses in time to have supper.

Seb asks Will if he can walk him home, and Will says yes. They walk back towards the house Sami has rented, and when they get to the door, Will motions to Seb for him to bend over for a moment, and when Seb does, Will kisses him very lightly on the lips.

While Seb is still stood there in a bit of shock, Will says good bye and goes into the house. Seb slowly starts to walk away, and he is touching his lips without even realizing what he is doing. He is lucky he makes it home alright, because he wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking, he gets to the door of the house, unlocks it, walks in and leans against it.

T hears the door close, and after a couple of minutes, he goes out to see why Seb hasn't come into the living room to join them. He takes one look at Seb, and starts to laugh. Billie and Sandor hear this, and come out to see what is going on, and so do Santana and Brittany when they hear even more laughter.

Once they are all in the hallway, they can see why everyone else was laughing, Seb is just leaning against the door, and he is still lightly touching his lips, and they have never seen Seb with that expression on his face before, he is so happy, he is practically floating.

Santana takes a picture, and says to Brittany, should I send it to everyone. I don't even have to write anything; his expression tells the whole story. The date must have gone great. I do believe Seb is completely smitten. The picture earlier was cute enough, but my god, this one tops even that.

Brittany says yes, but tell everyone not to tease him, I do think this is the first time Seb has ever felt like this, and we don't want to embarrass him. I think that this day was very special to him, and that he is hoping that this is just the beginning with Will. Either way, I am happy for him. I just hope that Will is feeling the same way after today. I think that he needed to see that someone wants him for just who he is.

Santana sends the picture to all their friends, but also the note that no one is to tease Seb about this, he is happy and that this is hopefully just the beginning of something good for Seb, and that they are happy for him.

Right after the picture goes out, all their friends start responding, and most of them are saying that they have to meet the guy who put that expression on Seb's face. The girls are all squealing about how adorable Will and Seb looked in the earlier photo, and that they are so happy for Seb. It looks like they had an amazing date.

Seb finally comes out of his daze, when his phone starts constantly pinging with notifications on both pictures. He sees the picture that Santana sent, but he's not angry, he's happy that he has proof of how good he feels after spending the afternoon with Will. He can't wait for the next time he gets to see Will.

His dad and Billie say to him, we guess that the date went well, and Seb nods yes. He says that they had a wonderful time, that they talked about whatever came to mind, and that he told Will about the documentary and the idea for the concert.

He tells them that Will was thrilled with the idea of the concert, and they had even discussed the idea of Will setting up a foundation to handle the funds that he is donating and what they hope to raise. Seb even thought of a name for the foundation, BRATON, and Santana and Brittany wonder where that came from.

Billie realizes right away that it is a combination of his two families, Brady and Horton. She explains the name to Brittany and Santana, and tells them that both sides of his family have been involved in law enforcement for years, both as officers and agents. Seb agrees that Will wants to honor the members of his family who have chosen to serve the public.


	16. Chapter 16

Please read and review.

Willing it to Be Chapter 16

Back at Sami's, Will rolls into the living room to see his mom and dad, Brian, Gabi, Eli, and the kids all waiting to see him after his date. Lucas asks him how it went, and Will tells him that they had a wonderful time, that he and Seb got along very well.

He is still holding onto to the rose Seb gave him, Sami looks at him and says that's nice, where did you get it. Will looks at his mom, and says that while he was waiting for Seb, he was thinking about getting some coffee, and the next thing he saw was the rose appearing right in front of his face.

Will tells his parents that they are planning on getting together again but he tells them that he has decided that he is going to follow Brittany's advice that he go on dates with several different guys, before he tries to make any decisions about who he wants to be with.

Will calls Brian over to a corner of the room, and asks him would he be interested in going on a date with Will, and Brian is thrilled and says yes. Will tells Brian what Brittany had suggested, and though he knows that he is one of several guys that Will may be dating, he is fine with that. He never thought he wold get this chance, so he intends to do everything to make their date great so that Will might agree to o on more dates with hm.

Brian asks Will what he would like to do on their date, and Will is not sure, he wants something were they can talk, even though he and Brian had gotten to know each other very well during the time in the warehouse. He says how about they go out for breakfast the next morning, so that they can have some privacy, and Brian gladly agrees.

He decides to go find a good place for breakfast that is accessible so that they are both comfortable. He calls T when he gets to his room, and tells him that Will just asked him out for breakfast. T is not happy to hear this, Brian is his friend, but Seb is his cousin, and he always waned Seb to have a chance with Will. Seb has explained to T that Brittany thinks Will needs to date several different guys before he can figure out who he wants to be with.

It is also proving to Will that he is desirable, and he does have other options besides Sonny, that he always did, but that Will never noticed it before. Seb had told T that Will didn't believe that anyone at the coffee house had been staring at him, and if they were, it was because of the chair.

Brian is excited, and he tells T that he needs to plan something good, that he never thought that he would have a chance with Will because of their past involving Sonny, that it would always be awkward if Brian ever tried to date Will. This is chance to show Will that he is a good guy, not the guy who was always trying to get with Sonny back in Salem.

Early the next morning, Brian is up and getting ready to go on his date with Will. He goes to the living room, and Will is there ready and is waiting for him. Brian thinks to himself that Will looks great, that blue pullover really sets off his eyes. His clothes for his PT are in a backpack hooked over his chair.

Brian says hi to Will and asks him if he is ready to go. Will says yes, and they leave to go to the beautiful small restaurant that Brian had discovered a couple of days before when he went for a walk. They arrive at the place, and Brian opens the door for Will, and they go inside. It is so nice, and it kind of reminds Will of all the best parts of the Brady Pub, just a bit fancier.

They sit and soon are ordering their breakfasts, and of course, Will has to get his coffee, and Brian teases him that he is a coffee addict. Will looks at him, grins and says guilty as charged. They are relaxed and have a fun time together, and Brian is very attentive to Will.

Will admits to Brian that he had never pictured that there could be a day that he would be on a date with Brian, that as far as he knew that Brian was stuck on Sonny forever, and could never see past him. Brian laughs, and said that might have been true when he was in Salem.

He then says that he realized once he left, that he had bought into the idea that Sonny was the perfect guy, and of course Brian should want to be with him. He says once he got to Memphis, and started to go out with friends, that he realized Sonny was a good guy, but that he was just a regular guy.

Somehow in Salem, Sonny had been painted as the perfect gay man, and that anyone who was gay, should want to be with him. It was like that had to be the goal, and he never thought that it could be wrong, that when he knew Sonny, that he seemed to have it all together.

He realizes now though that it was an act, that Sonny was just projecting this air that he knew exactly what he wanted to do, and how he wanted to live his life. It was an attractive picture, Brian admits, but it wasn't real. He saw that when he got caught up in the baby drama.

Brian says that it was when he went to Memphis, that he realized that he liked Sonny, but he never had any deeper feelings for him. When he and Will met again at the warehouse, that he got to know the real Will, and not the person he had only heard about, and that what he had heard was not the real Will.

He says that he should never have listened to what had been said because now it is obvious that the person who had been telling him all these things didn't want Sonny with Will. Will looks at Brian, and says let me guess, Adrienne Kiriakis?

Brian says ding, ding, we have a winner. He tells Will how she was always trying to get Brian to go after Sonny, even after he and Will got engaged. Brian says that he thinks she would have kept it up after the wedding if Brian hadn't left town.

Will wonders if they should tell Sonny this information about his mother, but if he did, it would look like he was trying to get back at Adrienne for how she always treated him. He tells Brian that it is up to him if he wants to tell Sonny about what his mother had been doing, in trying to get Brian to break them up. However, Will won't because it would appear that Will was just trying to get revenge and cause trouble, and the less he has to do with Adrienne the better.

Brian admits that he is so glad that he got a chance to really know Will, and that he is so glad that they are friends. He says that he would love to date Will, but that he wants them to go at whatever speed Will is comfortable with. Will agrees with that, and tells him that after the past three years, he is just trying to get his head straightened out.

Will says that he can't believe that anyone wants to go on a date with him, because he was made to feel so undesirable that last year in Salem, that he was worthless. He admits that it is still hard for him to believe that guys like Seb and Brian himself could really be interested in him. He says they are both gorgeous and could be male models if they wanted. Brian blushes at this, and thanks Will.

He says that he has only been with one man, that he can't count the others, because it was not his choice; and this is something he is dealing with during his therapy sessions. He looks at Brian, and says how many guys can say that they have only ever been with one guy and be almost 25 years old.

He knows that he needs therapy, to get past what he has gone through, and to figure out how he really feels. Brian looks at him, and says it's okay if you still have feelings for Sonny, he was your first boyfriend, first love and your husband. It would be weird if you weren't conflicted.

I know that monster forcing you to watch those clips repeatedly tore your heart to pieces, and that you are still trying to repair it. As much as I want to be with you, I want you to be happy even more. If that's with me, Seb, Sonny or some other new guy, that's okay.

He says joking to Will, though I hope that I am on top of the list, and he poses like he is accepting an award. Will starts to laugh, and Brian smiles at him. He wanted to make Will feel better about not knowing what he wants right now. How could he, with what he has gone through the past few years?

Will and Brian have a great breakfast together, and Brian walks Will to his PT session. He hugs Will when he gets to the building, and Will gives him a kiss on the cheek and hugs him back. Will is in a great mood when he goes into the exercise room, and Brittany sees him and says somebody is happy.

Will tells her that he took her advice, and that he had a coffee date with Seb the day before, and that he just had a breakfast date with Brian. Brittany asks him how they went, and Will says to her that they both seemed to go very good, and that he still isn't completely convinced that all kinds of guys will want him, he is after all just plain Will Horton.

He admits that he believes if he couldn't keep his own husband interested, why would he be able to get all these great looking guys to be interested in him enough to want to be with him? Brittany says to him that if even he doesn't realize it, that he is still traumatized by how the people in Salem treated him and that it shook his confidence to make him believe that he deserved anything good.

She asks him to tell her honestly what his self-confidence was like before he met Sonny, was it better than it is now? He admits to Brittany that he was never very confident, even though he was an athlete in high school and a good student, he was dealing with all the things that had happened since he was a kid, that growing up was hard because he was constantly moving back and forth between his parents.

That he also stood out in school because everyone knew his family, and all the trouble that they were always in, and that it wasn't until he met T that he had a real friend that he knew he would always be there for him. Will admits to Brittany that T was the only person who really tried to help him during that time in Salem, he was the lifeline he held onto when his life was spinning out of control, that T was the only person he knew that he could count on, and who would be in his corner.

He her that he felt abandoned and tormented by his relatives after everything had happened, that at that time, that he believed that he had betrayed his husband, and he was dealing with the guilt of that, and they went out of their way to make him feel even worse.

Why was what he had supposedly done so much worse than everyone else's actions and misdeeds? Why was he supposed to be punished so much for the same thing so many of them had done more than once, why were his actions so terrible, and what did he ever do that he should have been treated like trash by the whole town, including his family?

He admits seeing everyone treating Paul so well while they tormented him had hurt so much that a part of him couldn't see facing them even now. He knows that they have been possibly drugged by Paul, but from what he heard about this drug, it only amped up the feelings that people already had.

Doesn't this mean, that they all thought of him this way before, but never said anything to him? He needs to get past this pain, he doesn't want to be the cold heartless person that he has been acting like for the past few weeks, he tells Brittany that he hasn't read the letter from Sonny yet, but he does have it with him, he has been carrying it around.

He asks Brittany if she and Santana can be there when he reads it, because he doesn't know how he will react when he is reading it, and afterwards. He doesn't want to frighten the kids, and if his emotions set off his powers in front of them, that could happen.

Just as he says this, a text comes in on his phone, it is Sonny asking if they could have a family dinner that night, with him, Sonny, Gabi and Ari. He wants to do it for Ari, but right now he is still hurt and angry because of Sonny that he doesn't know if he could handle that. He says that he will let Sonny know later.

He needs to figure out how he feels about Sonny, what he wants from him, does he want to take Sonny back. He is so confused, he loved Sonny so much, but he was so hurt by him. Could he open himself up to the idea of a relationship with Sonny, could he trust Sonny to be honest with him this time.

Sonny lied to him about his feelings, how can he get past that, and he treated Paul better than he did Will when everything happened. Can he believe the story of Sonny being drugged? He needs to talk to T, he knows that T will be honest with him regarding this story about Sonny and everyone being drugged.

He tells Brittany what just happened, and she says that he needs to face his demons, and right now that Sonny is one of the biggest he needs to face before he can move on, and get his life back. She tells him that they will address this once they start his therapy after the PT session, that she might have something that can answer some of his questions. He stares at her and nods okay.

He sends T a text stating that he needs to know if there is any truth to this drugging story, and if it really happened to Sonny, and if so, is there any proof. He tells T that he just can't take Sonny at his word anymore, he's learned his lesson about doing that.

He needs to know the truth so that he can start sorting his life and feelings out, so that he can make some decisions about what he is going to do after he finishes his recovery and rehabilitation. He needs to be strong enough, especially emotionally, to face all his former tormentors back in Salem and let them know that they haven't won.

They couldn't destroy him, and that he has come back stronger than ever. Even if he doesn't have them in his life, he still needs to be able to tell them that they were wrong for how they treated him, that they need to stop being so hypocritical and judgemental towards others.

Especially when they have so many dirty secrets hidden in their own closets that they would never want to see become public. They need to fix their own lives before trying to tell others how they should live and behave. He needs to give them the smackdown they deserve for their past behavior, and to take Paul Narita down for everything he did to wreck Will's life.

T gets the text and he replies to Will that he will get everything together, and bring it all over to Will's house that afternoon. He tells Will to have a good workout and session, and he will see him after lunch. He starts to gather all the testing information he has, and he knows that by giving this to Will, that it will make it easier for Sonny to try and reconcile with Will.

He thinks momentarily about not including everything, but he can't do that to Will, because too many people have taken away Will's choice before, and he won't be one of them, he won't do that to his friend. He will give Will all the information, and hopefully it will help his friend make the best decision for him and his life.

Yes, he would love to see Will with Seb, because he knows that his cousin would treat Will the way he deserves. He would treat him like Will was the much precious thing in the world to him, and he would mean it. He wouldn't let his attention be taken away by someone else, and would never hurt Will the way he has been in the past.

However, he can't choose for Will, he knows that below the anger and hostility Will is feeling towards Sonny, that there are deep feelings lingering in his heart. Will deserves the chance to work out his feelings for Sonny without being pushed at someone else.

T knows that Will would never want anybody to be hurt the way he was because Will was confused about his feelings. He will do whatever he can to help Will get his life back, and if that includes Sonny, he will have to resolve his feelings about how Sonny treated Will. However, that doesn't mean that he won't be warning Sonny that he will be watching him and how he treats Will in the future.

He won't be the kind of friend who will try and sabotage their relationship because he doesn't think that Sonny deserves to be with Will, that his past behavior was so wrong; that he should have to live with the consequences of how he treated Will, and must watch Will move on with his life with a new man, knowing that it is Sonny's own fault that he no longer has Will in his life.

T starts to gather all the evidence of the drugging, and how it would have caused Sonny to react. Billie sees him gather the papers and his tablet, and asks him what he is doing. He tells her that Will has requested the information. He says that Will needs to know everything so that he can finally start trying to move on with his life.

Billie is not happy with the idea that this information will make it easier for Sonny to try and manoeuvre his way back into Will's life. She wishes that Will didn't see the information of Sonny being drugged, but like T says, they can't decide what is best for Will.

Will needs to be able to start controlling his own life after the past few years. Seb comes in and hears their discussion, and agrees with T. Billie is shocked that Seb feels like this, but like he tells her and T, he wants Will to be with him because Will is sure of what he wants.

He doesn't want to win Will because Will didn't have all the information to make the best decision. He tells Billie that even if they don't like it, that there are still feelings between Will and Sonny, or as it has been pointed out, that Will wouldn't have such a tough time dealing with Sonny.

If he didn't have any feelings left, Will wouldn't care that Sonny was around, and would just be indifferent towards him. Seb looks at Billie and says that we all know that Will is not indifferent regarding Sonny, just the opposite. As much as he wants to be with Will, he truly wants Will to be happy, and that he knows that may only happen if he is with Sonny.

Seb reminds Billie that Will and Sonny had been happy before everything happened, yes, they had some issues but what couple doesn't? Shouldn't Will be able to see if he can have that again, or at least get closure so that he can move on with his life?

Billie reluctantly agrees that Seb is right, she just can't stand the thought of Will being hurt again, she says that she doesn't know if Will could survive having his heart broken again by Sonny. Don't they think that it would just be better for Will to write off that relationship, and start over with someone that has never hurt him?

They agree that it might be best, but that it's Will that has to make that decision. He is the kind of person that could never get involved seriously with someone else until he resolves his feelings for Sonny. Seb says that is what is part of what most attracts him to Will, the beautiful soul and the kind heart inside that outshine the gorgeous outside.

He says that he has already told Will that if it ends up that they only become great friends, that he would be fine with that, because he would have Will in his life. Having him be part of Seb's life would be fantastic, that he has always known that Will would be important to his life, he is waiting to see what form it takes.

T says to Seb little cousin you have truly grown up. I am so proud to call you my cousin, because you are a good man. Your friends are proof of that, because they are there to back you up no matter what, and to be in your corner and defend you. That is what Will needs, devoted friends like the ones you have.

Seb and Billie look at T, and Billie says that Will already has the best friend he could ever ask for in you, he has said that you are the one that kept him going when it got so bad for him. He knew that he could always count on you, and that you would be there for him. You are his best friend, and no one will ever take that away. We would all be so lucky to have someone so loyal in our lives.

T is overwhelmed because he doesn't believe that he did anything special, Will is his best friend, and needed him so he was there for him. He could see that Will didn't deserve how he was treated, and he tried to show him that not everyone had turned their back on him.

He says this to Billie and Seb, and they just look at him. They both hug him and say this is what we were talking about. Your unwavering faith in your friend, and your willingness to stand by him. You and Ari are the two things that kept Will here, and thank god for you being able to do that for Will.

T starts to tear up at their words, he says how could he have done anything else, he could see the truth about Will, and that Paul was manipulating the situation but could never prove it then. He says now that he is glad that they will be able to nail Paul for all the pain he has caused in Salem, especially what he caused to happen to Will by his manipulation of the others.

He can't wait for the night of the film festival, and to see the hypocrites in Salem having to face up to the fact that they were manipulated from day one by the person they basically treated like a saint, and that he didn't give a damn about any of them, that he was just using them to get what he wanted.

Back at the PT studio, Will's physical therapy is going great. His legs are getting stronger by the day, and Brittany expects that Will could be out of the chair by the beginning of the next week. He will have to take it easy, but he will be walking again, and he can't wait for that day.

They finish the physical part of the therapy for the day, and then Santana comes in and they get started on his emotional counselling. They agree that it is a smart idea that Will reads the letter while they are around so that they can be there for him if he needs it.

Will begins to read the letter, and he wants to believe that everything Sonny says is real, but he keeps flashing back to how Sonny didn't tell him the truth about his real feelings before. He continues reading through the letter, and he sees that Sonny is admitting that most of what went wrong was Sonny's fault.

He wants to trust Sonny's word, but he has been hurt so much by what happened before, he doesn't know if he can. He is surprised though when he reads that Sonny is willing to sign the divorce papers, and start over again in a new relationship. That Sonny wants them to have a fresh start with each other, and not have to fix what had been broken into pieces.

He can see the damp spots that left marks on the paper from where Sonny must have cried at some point when he was writing the letter. He believes that Sonny is sorry for what happened, but what would happen if he gave Sonny another chance and Paul came around again. This is one of the questions that needs to have answered before he can even think of trying to trust Sonny again.

Would Sonny fall back under Paul's spell again, people keep talking about Sonny and the others being drugged, but honestly, he hasn't seen any proof of this being true. He needs to know if that really happened or is it just an excuse to try and explain away some of Sonny's past behavior, to give him an excuse for how he acted.

He needs to see T before he does anything else, he decides to ask T to come to the PT center, and to bring everything with him about the drugging. He knows that T was supposed to come to the house later, but he needs to see him now. He will finally know if he can believe Sonny once and for all, that is not saying that everything will be forgiven.

Sonny still must make up for all the times he hurt Will, an apology will not cut it. He texts T and asks him to come to the center, that he needs to see this evidence now. He needs to see this evidence of the alleged drugging before he can make any decision at all for the future of any kind of relationship with Sonny.

T shows up, and he has the testing results on Sonny and Gabi, and he shows them to Will. Will has proof in his hand that they were both drugged, and Sonny was drugged almost from the day that Paul had come to Salem. It shows that Sonny had also been drugged in San Francisco as well.

It also states because this was his second exposure to the drug and at a higher dosage, that Sonny was extremely susceptible to the effects, and it would have made him very open to suggestion without ever realizing what was happening. He would not even realize that he that he was being controlled, and the person who was telling him how to act or feel, that they would just seem to be talking to him, and expressing their opinions.

Will doesn't know how to feel about this information, it means that everything Sonny did to Will might not have been Sonny's choosing, but he still feels hurt because of the lying Sonny was doing from the beginning about how he really felt about Paul. If Sonny had done what he had written in the letter, Will might not have gone through months of hell in Salem before he was taken.

Hell, Will might not have been taken if they had discovered the chip and it had been removed during that time. Dr. Rolf might have been afraid to come near Will in case they caught him. He wonders if he and Sonny had been together, would he have even been there at Abby and Ben's apartment that night. That perhaps Sonny would have been with him, and he would never have been attacked by Ben, and would never have been in the position so that Dr. Rolf could have stolen his body.

He is so confused now, he doesn't know what to think. Does this information mean that he should give Sonny a chance, but not take him back right away? Should he continue dating the other guys, because he now realizes that when he came out, and that he started a relationship with Sonny right away, and never had a chance to see what it was like to be single and gay?

Not that he wants to date someone just for that reason, but most people did date before they jumped into a relationship. He remembers now that T said guys were always hitting on him, but he was so focused on Sonny that he never even noticed them. He remembers that he could never be around anyone that made Sonny uncomfortable, but Sonny never gave him the same consideration in return.

Especially with Brian before they had gotten engaged, that Sonny would always let Brian be around him and flirt with him, no matter how it made Will feel. Sonny knew how this made Will feel, but he expected Will to put up with the situation anyway. This wasn't caused by the drugs, this was all Sonny's behavior, it's like Sonny must have thought that Will was lucky to have him in his life, but he never acted like he was lucky to have Will.

God knows he heard enough from everyone how lucky he was that Sonny wanted to be with him, they made it sound like Will was so lucky that Sonny would lower himself to be with Will. Will realizes that while their attitudes became much nastier after the drugging, if they have even been drugged, there is no proof yet that anyone else has been drugged; is it even possible that had Paul really drugged all their family and friends, but they always seemed to look down on Will like he wasn't worthy of having someone good in his life.

Will start to feel overwhelmed, and he loses control of his powers slightly, and things start moving around. T had never seen it happen before, but it doesn't bother him, Will's not trying to hurt them, he just needs to calm down. T lays his hand on Will's shoulder, and says hey buddy I know that this information is upsetting, but calm down, I don't want you to hurt yourself.

Within a few seconds of T touching Will's shoulder, and speaking to him, everything stops moving and goes back in place. Santana and Brittany realize that T can calm Will down faster than anyone else because of the level of trust Will has in T.

Will turns to T, and asks him is he supposed to do now? The information does change things, but not completely. He is still hurt because he still doesn't know if Sonny ever really loved him, that Sonny wasn't honest at the beginning of their relationship. How can he believe that Sonny does love him, and want to be with him, or if Sonny's just reacting to the fact that Paul drugged and controlled him?

T says that even though he doesn't want to give Sonny an advantage in the race for Will's heart, that he must tell Will that Sonny had decided long before he found out that he was being drugged by Paul that he wanted Will back.

Sonny had started to realize that he loved only Will the first day he saw him in Memphis, and by the next day when they found out that Will had been moved, that he had already decided that he didn't want to be with Paul anymore, not in any way.

He says that the look on Sonny's face when he was served with the divorce papers was of utter shock and devastation. He tells them that Paul tried to get Sonny to sign the papers then and there, so that they could go back to Salem and get married.

Sonny refused to do this and told Paul to back off and leave him alone. He tells them that Sonny had decided to break off the engagement with Paul, that he was planning to do this as soon as they got back to the hotel. He knew by then that he was going to try and get Will back, he just had to let the others know about his decision.

Sonny told him that he had decided to watch the video clips included with the papers, so he knew what he was going to have to do to make things right with Will, if he got the chance to get him back in his life? T tells them that when he had seen the clips of how he acted around Paul, that it made Sonny sick to his stomach.

Especially when he saw how hurt Will looked in the clips, he said that it tore at his heart. He says that Sonny almost passed out when he saw Will being attacked, and he realized thanks to his own actions that he hadn't been there to help Will.

After they saw the clips of how Paul was flirting with Sonny when he came back for Will's funeral, he realized just bad it looked, but he swears between the shock and the grief, he never even realized what was happening, especially that day at Will's grave.

Sonny told him that he could see why Will believed Sonny never loved him, but he was desperate to make T understand that it wasn't true, he didn't even know what he had agreed to until he saw the clip. He was devastated when he told T about it, and T says he knows that Sonny isn't that good an actor.

He says that everything went to hell after Will's message for the Memphis crowd because when they all started badmouthing Will, Sonny tore into them and said that everything Will had said was right except that Will had ever been Sonny's second choice. He then promptly broke off the engagement, and told Paul that he would not be in Sonny's life in any way.

Not even as a friend, because he would not put Will through having to be around Paul, the only reason that Sonny had even possibly considered a friendship was because at that point Sonny didn't know of everything that Paul had done to Will and Sonny himself.

Paul told Sonny he was confused, and didn't know what he was talking about. The parents agreed with him, and then Paul said that he and Sonny were getting married once the divorce was final, he told Sonny to sign the papers and Sonny said no.

Paul wasn't listening to Sonny though, and said that he and Sonny were going to get married right away, that Sonny had to sign the papers, and they would get Victor to use his pull, and get the divorce pushed through as quickly as possible.

Sonny refused to sign the papers, and told Paul again that they were over, and Paul lost it. He grabbed Sonny and shook him so hard that Sonny had huge hand shaped bruises on his arms. John and Justin finally pulled Paul off, and Sonny took off with the things he had with him, and went to another hotel.

He called the FBI office, and Templer called T, because Sonny was worried that somehow Paul would try to find Will and harm him to prevent Sonny from being able to be with him. That Paul had said that he wouldn't let that little, and then he stopped himself, but Sonny knew he meant Will.

Templer and T went to Sonny's new hotel, and he told them what happened. They asked Sonny if he was alright, he said he was shaken up but otherwise okay. Templer had an idea from what happened and the size of Paul that Sonny might have been hurt, so he got Sonny to let him look at his arms. The bruises were massive and very sore looking.

Templer said that it was lucky Sonny got away when he did, and that there had been someone around when Sonny broke up with Paul, because what would Paul have done if they had been alone. Sonny didn't want to believe it at first, but Templer made him realize that Paul was being abusive.

Not because Sonny didn't want to think badly of Paul, but he didn't think it was abusive because Paul hadn't hit him, that he had only shaken him. He realized though that Paul had been acting supportive only while Sonny did what ever Paul wanted, but when Sonny didn't act as expected; Paul's true colors starting to come through, and it made Sonny realize that Paul had only been acting like the good guy, that he had seen the real Paul that night when things didn't go Paul's way.

T shows them the pictures of the bruises that are just fading now. They are shocked that Paul left those kinds of bruises just from shaking Sonny. T then tells them that Paul trashed the suite so badly after Sonny left that not only did John have to pay a fortune to cover the damages Paul caused, that the whole group has been banned from ever staying at that hotel ever again.

After they got back to Salem, Paul and the others had convinced everyone that Will somehow guilted Sonny into breaking the engagement, even though Sonny never spoke to Will until he saw him in Switzerland; and that at the time that Sonny broke up with Paul, that Will was unconscious and in the middle of his first surgery aboard the aircraft carrier.

T believes that it is better that Will hears about and knows what has been said about him in a controlled manner and setting, so he decides to tell Will while Santana and Brittany are there, he knows that they can help Will process all the information he gets about how the people in Salem are acting.

T decides to have Will listen to the conversations from the morning the group arrived back in Salem, and Will is once again hurt by how his family is treating him; but T says to Will that this is proof that they must be drugged, because all his family would not make comments that bad, even before, they hadn't gone that far when in a group. They might have said something privately, but they had never done anything like that before.

He also tells them of the two conversations where Carrie and Austin had called Kate, and how she was so out of it, that she was saying that Will had to apologize to Paul for trying to break him and Sonny up, that she knows that Sonny and Paul belong together.

Will can't believe his grandmother, who couldn't stand Paul, would be saying that Will is in the wrong. The idea that the family in Salem might be drugged is starting to become more believable to Will. How else could any of this make sense, without her being drugged?

T also shows them the comments posted on Gabi's site after she posted the pictures of Will. Even though she and Brittany had already seen the comments before, Santana is still stunned by them, and says they all sound like they have been drugged out of their minds. That or they have all joined a cult, and Paul Narita is their leader.

T says that they believe that Paul has abruptly increased the dosage he is using on people, because before they all sounded normal and rational if hateful and cruel towards Will, but now they are just acting like living zombies, who cannot think for themselves, just doing and saying what they have been told.

After hearing all of this, Santana and Brittany now realize that they must make sure Will is never alone or around Paul when he goes back to Salem, especially since Paul is blaming everything that happened on Will. They contact Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt on a video call; and explain that when they come to Salem for the festival, that they need to have their protection detail make sure that Will is kept away from anyone they haven't approved, and that they will have to run interference between Will and the people in Salem until Paul has been arrested and contained.

Of course, the others ask what is going on, and why this is necessary, so T gives them an overview of what he just Will, Brittany and Santana. They are badly shaken, but they agree right away to arrange for their guards to protect Will from anyone that would try to hurt him at the film festival.

T also tells them of the disturbing call Gabi received from Paul just after she got to Switzerland, and the fact that he had used Sonny's emergency key to enter the apartment and search it, when she didn't answer the door. Supposedly he had come by to check on them, and to see if they had heard from Sonny since he had gone to Memphis.

He even told her that he knew she was gone because he had looked around, and noticed that her and Ari's carry-ons were missing. That after he had done this, that he had even gone to her brother Rafe and told him that they weren't around, and did Rafe know where they were. The scariest part is that Rafe didn't have a problem with Paul entering and searching Gabi's apartment.

This lack of reaction from Rafe, along with the comments that the people had been making since Paul and the parents went back to Salem, have convinced the FBI that Paul has been heavily drugging all the members of the families, and a lot of the closer family friends as well.

Will realizes that he needs to speak to Sonny, and texts him back saying that he will agree to the family dinner but that he needs to speak to Sonny afterwards. Sonny quickly agrees, and says he will make reservations at a child friendly restaurant for that evening.

Will agrees and says that he will see him later, that Sonny should meet them at the restaurant and to send the details to Gabi. He will get them when he gets back from his session. Sonny agrees happily. Will also asks if Sonny has answered the list of questions that he gave him after the picnic.

He says that if it's been completed, that Sonny should bring it with him for their discussion. He tells Sonny that he just read his letter, and this is a big part of what they need to discuss tonight. Sonny sees this, and is nervous but hopeful. He is thinking that perhaps he and Will can at least start to fix things tonight. It could the beginning of a new relationship for them.

Sonny asks Carrie and Austin for a recommendation for a restaurant for tonight, he explains that he, Will, Gabi and Ari are going for a family dinner, so he wants it to be good, he doesn't want to just take Will to a fast food place that will be suitable for Ari.

He then calls right away and reserves a table for four for that evening at the restaurant that Carrie and Austin said is nice but is child friendly as well. When he is making the reservation, he tells the hostess that he needs a table with an open section because of the people in his party will be in a wheelchair. He calls Gabi with the details, and she promises that she and Ari will be there.

Sonny tells her that Will texted him that they need to have a discussion after the supper, and to bring the questions that he wanted Sonny to answer, and god he is nervous now, this could either help them on their getting back together, or Will could tell him that he wants nothing more to do with Sonny.

Gabi tries to reassure Sonny, but she knows that it could be either response that Sonny will get from Will. Gabi finds it kind of strange to be reassuring Sonny on anything, because he is normally so self-confident. However, she thinks to herself that perhaps it is good that Sonny is a little off-balance.

The situation occurred partly because a lot of the problem from before was how Sonny was so sure that Will loved him, and would not want to upset Sonny, so this change could be good if Will has the upper hand, because now Sonny is fighting for Will, instead of Will having to fight for Sonny like always.

Sonny gets ready for their family supper, his nerves are all over the place, god, he hopes that Will wanting to have a talk is good news. He loves him so much, and god, he wants to be with his husband, and have them start over. Please let it work out. He knows that he can do a million times better than he did before.

He can honestly tell Will that he has no lingering feelings left for Paul. He has no feelings at all, except an all-consuming anger for everything Paul did to Will, and to Sonny as well; just so Paul could have his life as he thought he deserved it to be; because Paul always got everything he ever wanted, no matter who it hurt.

He doesn't even hate Paul, he honestly doesn't, he's indifferent towards him; except for wanting Paul to go to prison for the crimes he committed against Will and the amount of pain he caused Will. He does hope that Paul can never get a chance to hurt anyone ever again, but most especially Will.

He knows now that he would never have even got involved with Paul in San Francisco, if it hadn't been because of the drugs. He's not even attracted to Paul, Paul's not his type, just look at Will, and you will see his type, and Paul looks nothing like Will, and Sonny definitely doesn't' get excited at the thought of ever being with him; but just the thought of Will, and Sonny can barely control himself. Sonny says to himself that he better quit thinking about Will in that way for now. He needs to concentrate on the night ahead.

He dreams of the day that he can be with Will again. He knows that even if they do get back together, it will take a long time for them to be intimate again, but like he told Sami, if he gets too excited, he can take care of himself. He will never pressure Will into anything that he's not ready for. They will go at whatever pace Will is comfortable with.

He is hoping that when they go back for the film festival, that he can show everyone that Will is his number one choice when they walk into the festival hand in hand, hopefully that will get through the brains of everyone in Salem who are so convinced that Sonny is desperately in love with Paul. Hopefully by then, they will all be back in their right minds after being detoxed from the drugs, and can see the truth that Sonny is madly in love with Will, not Paul. 

He knows that if he and Will get back together, that he needs to and will be telling his family that they either treat Will right and mean it, or Sonny won't be able to have them in his life anymore. He let his family put Will through hell before, but that stops now, and won't be allowed again if they want Sonny in their lives. This is non-negotiable.

Will is the love of his life, and his soulmate. He is the most important person in the world to Sonny, and the only other person that even comes close to how he feels about Will is Ari, their daughter. He loves his family, but Will and Ari are his life, and hopefully any children they may have in the future.

Sonny looks at the time, and doesn't believe how long he was stood in his room, thinking about Will and their future; hopefully. He grabs the list that Will gave him and puts it in his jacket pocket. He leaves the room, and runs into Carrie and Austin on his way to the front door. They see how happy and nervous he looks, and wish him good luck.

They have slowly come around to the idea that Sonny really does love Will and that he truly regrets all his past actions. They hope that Sonny and Will can work everything out; they know that sometimes that things can seem so broken that nothing can fix it, but that it can be fixed and be better than it was before it was broken. They are a perfect example of that, and they are beginning to believe that Sami and Lucas might be also, and they believe that it could be true for Will and Sonny as well.

Sonny gets to the restaurant, and says to the hostess I have a reservation for four under Kiriakis. The hostess says your party is not here yet, but I will take you to your table. It has an open spot as requested for a portable chair. Sonny sits down and orders some water for now, he doesn't want any alcohol clouding his mind, he needs his mind clear for the evening ahead. It might be the most important night of his life, it could be the beginning of his new life with Will.

Shortly after his water comes, he looks up and sees Gabi and Will approaching the table, Ari in Will's lap again. It is so sweet, because ever since she has been reunited with her daddy, she is in his lap as much as possible. Sonny thinks it is her way of making sure that Will doesn't disappear again.

It makes his heart feel good to see Will with Ari. He knows that his daughter mourned her daddy so much, and no matter what they tried, she was never truly happy again after they thought they had lost Will. His precious angel is back to her loving and bubbly personality again, it is so good to see them together, and Ari is practically glowing.

They reach the table, and Gabi sits next to Ari, leaving the open spot next to Sonny for Will. Sonny looks at her in thanks. He is happy that it will give him and Will a chance to talk without being awkward, like it can be sometimes trying to talk across the table. He then looks at Will, and he can't believe how gorgeous Will looks. He is dressed in a pair of well-fitting jeans, and a blue shirt that makes his eyes pop. He can see how much healthier that Will look after just a few PT sessions, and he hopes that after tonight, Will might let him go with him for support and encouragement.

The server sees that the rest of the party has arrived, and comes over with menus, and asks everyone what she can get them to drink. She smiles at Ari, and says what about you little miss, what would you like? Ari looks at her parents, and says can I have a soda. She knows normally that she's not allowed to have that, but she hopes that they will let her tonight. She is so happy that daddies are here together, so thinks that they might let her have a special treat.

They look at each other, and figure that it won't hurt for once, and agree. The server looks at Will and says now handsome, what can I get you? Gabi is afraid that Sonny might say something, and that Will might take offence to whatever Sonny says, so she speaks up and says that she and her daughter's fathers would also like a soda each as well. The server quickly gets Gabi's point, flushes and says I will be right back with your drinks.

Will says to Gabi, you didn't have to do that, you know. Gabi says that she knows how uncomfortable Will gets when he is hit on by women, and doesn't know how to respond, and that it is part of her job to protect him from women thinking he is available.

This way he doesn't have to disappoint anyone, she'll do it for him. Will just laughs and rolls his eyes. When Will is looking at Ari and answering a question she has, Sonny looks at Gabi and mouths thank you to her. Gabi mouths back you're welcome.

They all decide on their dinner, each of the adults ordering something Ari will like, because they know she loves having bites of their food, and they don't mind doing this for their little one. Ari is happily talking with her daddies and her mommy while they wait for their food.

She looks at her parents, and says to them we look good, don't we, mommy and daddies? We should get a picture taken together, do you think we can get one of the people here to do it? I am so happy because we are here together. Aren't you, daddy? I love us being here.

She looks so sweetly at Will when she says this. The hostess has come over just to check on them when she hears Ari; she asks them if they would like for her to take a group photo for them. Will looks over at Sonny and Gabi and they agree. Ari jumps into her daddy's lap, Sonny moves in closer to Will and Gabi stands behind Will and Sonny.

The hostess takes the photo on Will's phone for him, and then on Sonny's and Gabi's phones as well. She looks at Ari and says what about your phone, joking around, and Ari looks at her and says I am only four, I am too small for a phone, she says this with a very serious look on her face.

Everyone cracks up at Ari's comment, and she looks at them and asks what is so funny? They are laughing, and Ari thinks to herself that it worked, because daddy and daddy Sonny are leaning on each other, and daddy hasn't pulled away from him. Ari is Sami's granddaughter, after all, she is small but smart.

She looks up at her mommy, and Gabi realizes that Ari deliberately did this. She just shakes her head, and thinks to herself, oh god help us when she is a teenager. Gabi goes back to her seat and hugs Ari, whispering in her ear, telling her to only use her powers for good. Ari looks at her and nods okay.

Dinner goes great, and after a yummy dessert as Ari says, Gabi and Ari leave Sonny and Will at the restaurant, they are going back to the house, because Gabi knows that Will and Sonny are going to be having a discussion, and she hopes that it goes good for them, and that it is what Sonny wants to hear.

Will says to Sonny that they should go somewhere they can talk without being interrupted, and he takes Sonny to the park nearby the PT center. There is a nice sitting area, so Will wheels over there, and Sonny takes a seat on the bench closest to Will. For a moment, they sit there in silence, and Sonny is just staring at Will.

Finally, Will decides that just sitting there is not accomplishing anything. He finally decides that he needs to have an all-out confrontation with Sonny, and that he needs to tell him everything that he has felt for the past three years; and how Sonny not only broke his heart, but stomped on it and crushed it as well. He tells Sonny that he broke Will and his spirit.

After these comments, he starts the conversation, he tells Sonny that he had read his letter, and that he wants to believe what Sonny wrote, but that Sonny's past actions are making it hard for him to do so. He says that yes, he's seen the proof of Sonny being drugged and when it started.

However, he says that the drugging had nothing to do with Sonny not being honest with him from the very beginning of their relationship. Will starts to list off all the issues that he needs to hear Sonny explain why he did all these things to him.

That he had told Will that he didn't have any feelings left for any of his exes before he and Will got together, but that wasn't true.

That was hard enough to deal with, but when Sonny proposed, he promised Will that he did not have anyone else in his heart, but that Will was the only one he loved, but that was proven to be a lie when Paul came to town.

Will was made to feel like he was Sonny's second choice, the guy he settled for when he couldn't have the guy he really wanted.

That Sonny never treated Will as an equal but always like a child that had to be told how to behave.

That he never truly supported Will, he only did so until he was put in the position that someone disagreed with something Will had said or done, especially in his writing.

Then for him to take all their savings and tell Will he had no right to say anything because he didn't contribute enough to their finances; even after he insisted that Will concentrate on his writing, instead of getting a fulltime job, which Will had offered to do, and Sonny said it wasn't necessary.

How there were two sets of rules, one for Sonny and one for Will. How Sonny could do what he wanted, and Will could never set a toe out of line, or he was the worst in the world. That Will couldn't be around guys who liked him, but Will was expected to be around all the guys hitting on Sonny and not have a problem with it.

That Sonny let his family treat Will like trash, and never once called them on it. He knew it was happening, but he never wanted to have anyone mad at him, so he tried to stay neutral and ignored it.

How he expected Will to be on Abby's side after she screwed up Will's mother's life, how could he think that Will would support Abby over his own mother.

How Sonny never told Will that his ex had come to town, and that he wanted Sonny back even if Sonny supposedly wasn't interested in his ex, which was a lie, wasn't it? How he let his ex flirt with him all the time, and that was alright, that Sonny wasn't betraying their vows by doing that.

How when Will supposedly cheated with Paul, Paul was given a pass, and Will was a slut, Sonny couldn't look at Will, but couldn't seem to find enough time to spend with Paul. How Sonny treated Paul great, and treated Will like he was scum.

How Sonny would deliberately flirt with Paul when he knew Will could see him, knowing how much it hurt Will. How he let Paul chase him all over town when he was supposed to be back for Will's funeral, and he even made plans on top of Will's fresh grave.

Then to abandon their daughter, and go back to Paris. When he came back from Paris, he jumped into a relationship with Paul, and never thought about Will again.

How he proposed to Paul, and then said that Paul was his first love, his true love and how he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him. How even when Ben crashed the wedding, all Sonny needed to know was whether Will was alive, he never said that he wanted Will back, that was never mentioned, that Sonny just needed to know one way or the other, like he didn't even really care if his husband was alive.

Sonny can hear the pure pain in Wil's voice, and he wants to respond right away, but he knows that he must try and address every comment Will just made. Will was right in almost everything he said, Sonny admits, but he says that Will was never his second choice that he was and is Sonny first and only choice.

Sonny tells him that he honestly thought that he was completely over Paul, and that when they met, Will was all he could think about. He never even thought about Paul again until he showed up in Salem, and kissed Sonny and that Sonny told him that he was happily married.

He admits that he should never have let Paul flirt with him, but he was feeling like a failure over the second club, and missing Will while he was in LA, and that the attention made him feel good. He rushes to say that he is not trying to justify what he did, just trying to explain his mindset at the time.

That now they know that he was already being drugged by Paul, and that he was being influenced to be open towards Paul and to not want to be close to Will when he came back. He says that he wants to apologize for everything else, and find out what he has to do to be able to make it up to Will.

Will yells at him that he just ignored everything else Will said happened before Paul came to town, doesn't Sonny realize how much he hurt Will before they ever got married with his behavior.

Sonny doesn't seem to think that he did anything wrong before they were married, that obviously he was fine with the way that he had treated Will, and that he didn't have a problem with how his family treated Will so why is he even trying now.

Sonny tries to apologize and realizes that he had seemingly ignored all the other stuff that Will mentioned from before their marriage, and he tries to tell Will about it, but Will's emotions are spinning out of control, and his powers are starting to make things vibrate.

Sonny wants to calm him down, but every time Sonny starts to say something, Will just starts to get more upset. Will feels this proves that Sonny doesn't really love him, and he starts yelling at Sonny that he knew that Sonny never loved him, why did he even come to Switzerland, when he doesn't want to be Will, that he just did it out of guilt.

Sonny feels so bad that he upset Will, he wants to make his feel better, because he now knows exactly how Will feels, he has heard it directly from Will himself. He loves him so much that he needs to fix this for Will, he should never have felt any of that, and to think that he had done all this to the love of his life.

He hurt Will so deeply, he has crushed Will's heart, how can he fix this, what will make up for this, what could make up for this? He needs to make it right for Will. Sonny was the one who screwed up, not Will.

Will keeps getting even more agitated, and now things are moving around. Sonny tries to comfort him, but he is not ready for that yet. He pushes Sonny away when Sonny tries to touch Will, and he pulls away from Sonny again when he reaches for Will trying to calm him down.

Will is sobbing so much he can barely breathe, and Sonny is afraid that Will could pass out, so he calls T and tells him that Will needs him at the park near the PT center.

Within a few minutes, T is there, and he has Brian with him. Brian has a low dose sedative with him, and he injects Will with it, and slowly all the moving items come to a stop as Will calms. T says to Sonny what the hell happened, and Sonny tells him that they had come here for their discussion.

That Will just had started to tell Sonny how he felt, and that he had mentioned some of the things that Sonny had done wrong, and Sonny was so concerned with being able to tell Will how he felt that he skipped past a lot of things that Will had mentioned.

He never realized that Will took that as a sign that Sonny didn't have a problem with his actions, and Will became upset saying that he knew Sonny never really loved him, and that after that, when Sonny tried to speak to him, Will kept getting even more upset so that was when he called T.

T and Brian tell Sonny that they will take Will back to the house, and that Sonny should go back to Carrie and Austin's place. T says to Sonny that he should give Will a couple of days before he tries to contact him, give him a chance to relax, and perhaps then Will might be ready to listen to him.

Sonny asks if they can take the list of questions that Will wanted him to answer so that Will can go through his answers at his own pace. T and Brian tell Sonny to back off, and let Will heal if he really loves him. That way Sonny can try and get his own thoughts organized for the next time that he speaks to Will.

That is if Will ever gives him another chance. Sonny thinks to himself god I am such a screwup. They say to him that it isn't about Sonny feeling better, but right now it's all about Will's feelings, and his reactions. Let Will work out his emotions.


	17. Chapter 17

Please read and review

Willing it to Be Chapter 17

Will has been listening to what Sonny has been saying to Brian and T, now that he has calmed down, he knows that he must work all this out with Sonny, but he got so upset when it seemed like Sonny ignored a good bit of what he said when he was trying to explain his actions because of Paul.

It was like that was the only important thing, but he needs to know why Sonny did all the rest of the stuff before they got married as well. Suddenly, Will gets a horribly sharp pain in his head, and he cries out and hunches over. Sonny, T and Brian come running over to see what happened.

Unexpectedly, Will can hear all these different thoughts in his head, and he knows that they are not his, but then he listens to what he can hear, and he realizes that he can the thoughts of the others. Will can tell that they are all concerned, and he is freaked out.

He doesn't need to be able to read people's minds, he has enough weird abilities that he can't control yet. The only good thing about his telepathy and empathy kicking in is that he can now read Sonny's thoughts and feel that Sonny is telling the truth; he can see that Sonny is being truthful with him about his feelings and everything that happened. That everything he wrote in the letter is true, but he still needs all his concerns from before their marriage answered.

Sonny is feeling so horrible now because he has set Will off like this, he thinks to himself he only wanted to let Will know how he felt, that Will is his soulmate, and the love of his life. He has screwed up again, and hurt Will yet again. Probably he should just leave and let Will find someone that can treat him right, and not hurt him anymore.

Sonny is extremely depressed now, because he is sure that he has lost Will for sure. Will won't ever give him a chance to explain again. He won't ever be able to make it up to Will, every time he opens his mouth, he just hurts Will again. He doesn't deserve Will.

Will hears what Sonny is thinking to himself, and he says to Sonny that's not true, I can't talk to you right now, but give me a day or so, and I promise that we will get together again, and this time we each need to have a list and stick to it, so that we go through everything and figure out if we can salvage anything from our past.

I am not promising that we will end up back together, but at least we should be able to fix our friendship. I am still going to keep going out on the dates that Brittany recommended but if we can work a few things out, I will go out with you as well. I won't just make you watch me date all these guys without you getting a chance to prove yourself.

Call me tomorrow night, and we will meet after my sessions that the next day with Brittany and Santana. Actually, I have an idea, I will get you to come to the second part of the sessions, the counselling portion, and perhaps they can help us get through these issues that I need to get answers to without you bumbling around what you are trying to say, and me losing it because of my hurt. What do you say? Is that agreeable to you?

Sonny can't believe it, Will is going to give him another chance to explain everything and try to make it up to him. He nods yes, and says oh god yes, I definitely agree. I will call you tomorrow night. Then it hits him that he doesn't have Will's new number, and then suddenly out of the blue, Will is giving him his number. He grabs his phone and enters the number right away. He thanks Will, and wonders if he could give him a hug good night before he goes.

Will says sure, but no kissing. Brian and T are just looking at the two of them, it's so weird, Will is answering Sonny but some of the answers are for questions that Sonny didn't even ask. They wonder what is going on but don't want to disturb what is happening, it seems that somehow Sonny and Will have turned a corner, and that even if they don't end up together as a couple, at least Sonny will still have Will in his life as a friend.

They are happy for Will, because they knew trying to maintain that anger was not good for him, Will is such a loving guy that it is hard for him to act unkind to someone even if they have hurt him. T thinks that this is the first time that he has heard the old Will since before that asshole Paul came to Salem. He can't wait for everyone to see the new hot and fierce Will Horton that is coming back to Salem for the film festival.

Sonny comes over, and he kneels next to Will, and hugs him tightly. He whispers thank you in Will's ear and there are tears running down Sonny's face. He is so thankful and happy, that for some reason Will has decided to give him another chance after he screwed up so badly. He was just so eager to try and explain that he jumped into his explanation without thinking about Will was asking, the answers he needed to hear

He decides that he will write everything that he wants to say to Will, and he will start from the very beginning of their relationship, he knows what Will said to him, the moments he mentioned are burned into his memory. He honestly wants to answer everything for Will that he needs to hear from him, he needs so badly to apologize to Will for he treated him since they met.

Sonny literally feels sick inside when he realizes because he was too stubborn to talk about his past relationships that Will was made to feel like he was Sonny's second choice, the guy he settled for when he couldn't have the guy he really wanted. That he felt like Paul was the one Sonny really wanted.

That is all on Sonny, he never thought keeping quiet about his exes, could lead Will to believe that he wasn't the love of Sonny's life, it is his fault and he is responsible for making Will feel so insecure in their relationship; he must show Will that no one was or ever will be more important to Sonny than Will, that he is the most important person in Sonny's life, and that their precious Ari is the only person that even comes close to meaning so much to Sonny.

Yes, Sonny loves his family but that will never compare to much he loves Will, and the thought of a life without Will in it is unbearable. He truly wants to make everything up to Will, he doesn't care what it takes, even if it means Sonny being publicly humiliated. He deserves it for what he put Will through for the past three years.

Sonny hates that Will is right because Sonny had never treated Will as an equal but always like a child that had to be told how to behave. This was crazy, Will was able to handle whatever life threw at him, and he did an excellent job of it. Sonny was convinced that he was worldlier than Will because he had traveled so much, that he was more mature, and that of course, he knew what was best for Will.

God, he was so full of himself, and all those people whispering in his ear, especially his mother that Will wasn't mature enough yet to handle everything that they would need to do. Sonny wants to smack himself when he thinks that he ever thought that he was more prepared to handle life than Will.

He hadn't been through a portion of what Will had already experienced up to that point, and that he doesn't know if he could have dealt with everything that Will did, and still be so ready to face whatever else was going to happen and be open to life's challenges.

Sonny realizes what Will said was true; that he never supported Will, well he would say that he did, he would be and act so proud of Will in the beginning but as soon as something negative was said, he was backpedaling and treating Will the same way everyone else did.

He was only proud and supportive of Will if he didn't have to disagree with anyone; then he was agreeing with the people who had issues with Will, or trying to stay neutral as he had put it when the whole Abby and EJ scandal happened, saying that he didn't want to choose sides.

He had hung Will out to dry with their friends and family. Abby had slept with EJ, and had broken up a family but because Sami made sure her name went into the article; Abby ended up being treated like the victim, and that Will was the monster who dared to tell the truth about her actions and embarrass her. He can't believe that he ever thought that Will should be on Abby's side, when it was Will's mother that had been hurt so much by Abby's actions.

He thinks how hypocritical that Salem really is, Will was trashed for supposedly cheating once, but Abby had an affair with EJ, and she was treated like she had done nothing wrong and was consoled and comforted by people for the horrible time she went through when it became public; she was reassured that they didn't hold it against her, that it wasn't her fault. He thinks how Will was never given an ounce of understanding and compassion, when the scandal broke unlike Abby.

Sonny realizes that he had only supported Will until he was put in the position that someone disagreed with something Will had said or done, especially in his writing; then he took himself away from the situation before they could have blamed him as well. Will should have kicked his ass for that, because he always supported Sonny no matter what problems it caused him with his family.

He didn't want Will to go to LA with Sami and the kids, but he told him to go anyway, and then blamed Will when he felt abandoned. Then for Sonny to take all their savings and lose them because of the failed club; and to have the nerve to tell Will he had no right to say anything about them having no money left when Will went to pay for something, and there wasn't any money left in the account.

That he had said to Will that he couldn't have any say in decisions on how Sonny used the money because Will didn't hardly contribute anything to their finances; even after he insisted that Will concentrate on his writing, instead of getting a fulltime job, which Will had offered to do, and Sonny had said it wasn't necessary. Sonny thinks to himself how he was so hypocritical.

How there were two sets of rules in their relationship, one for Sonny and one for Will. How Sonny could do what he wanted, and Will could never set a toe out of line, or he was the worst in the world. That Will couldn't be around any guy who could have been interested and liked him, but Will was expected to be around all the guys hitting on Sonny and not have a problem with it.

Sonny hates to admit, but this is so spot on. He had never realized he was doing it, but he had expected Will to be fine when guys were trying to get with Sonny, but Sonny couldn't stand the thought of being around any guys that might be interested in Will, and insisted that Will couldn't hang out with them.

Will didn't even realize how many guys had wanted him back in Salem, and hadn't realized that Sonny was jealous and insecure of how many guys were really interested in Will. Though he knows that Will would never have done anything, that he loved Sonny and was devoted to him. If only Sonny could have remembered that later, and he might not have screwed up his marriage believing that Will had cheated on him. He was such an idiot.

A huge issue that Sonny must face is that he let his family treat Will like trash, and never once called them on it. He had hoped that once his family realized he and Will were together for good, that this behavior would stop happening. So, he figured that if he didn't do anything to exacerbate the situation that it should get better as time passed.

He knew about it, but he never wanted to have anyone mad at him, so he tried to stay neutral and ignored it, never realizing how much his inaction on this has hurt Will. He knows that Will told his parents that they had to accept that Sonny and Will were together, and that they had better treat Sonny well, if they didn't want trouble with him. He knows that if he is lucky enough to get another chance with Will, that this will never happen again.

He will tell his family outright that if they don't treat Will right, that he won't have them in his life. For him, Will comes first, over everyone else, and he will tell them that. This time he will stick up for Wil, and he will mean it, and he'll stick to his word, and actually cut off communication with them.

Sonny knows that even if he didn't see it at the time, that it was a betrayal of Will that Sonny never told Will that his ex had come to town, and just who the ex was, he knows that Will would never have outed Paul even if Sonny had told him the truth.

He must face the fact that he never told Will that his ex had said that he wanted Sonny back even if Sonny supposedly wasn't interested in his ex, which was a lie, wasn't it? He was interested but not because he wanted Paul, the drugs had made him believe that he had felt something for Paul, that it was left over from their past relationship.

He wasn't interested in Paul, he didn't think so at the time, but then the effect from those drugs made everything so confused. He knows now that all his confusion over his feelings really did come from the drugs. He doesn't want Paul, he never did, it was the drugs, he would never have ever have even started dating Paul in San Francisco if it hadn't been for him being drugged by Paul from the night they met.

Paul isn't even his type, he would never haver been attracted to Paul otherwise. He guesses this is the reason that when he was with Paul, that he never physically enjoyed being with him. He had just thought that they weren't sexually compatible.

Will however, just a look from Will could get him so excited, that he always wanted to be with Will. It was always amazing, and god, he must stop thinking about this now, he really doesn't want to have to hide an erection from Will just after hugging him, he doesn't want Will to think he is a freak.

It's just that he is so attracted to Will, that just being around him gets Sonny excited, and the thought that they may be together again one day just makes him think about how fantastic it was even from their first time together. Sonny thinks to himself, that he has never felt as good with anyone else as he has every time he and Will were intimate.

Thanks to all these issues that Will raised, and they do need to be addressed, Will is right about that, they need to be discussed and worked through, that Sonny has so much he needs to do to make up to Will. He needs to work on all this and the way he acted in the past. His attitude is one of these things. He never realized just how he came off, until he saw himself on the clips.

Hell, he was so arrogant and full of himself, thinking that he was so right in how he acted, because everyone had always told him he was so great. Sonny never thought he was conceited, but he realizes now that having heard all this for years, that it had soaked into his subconscious.

Everyone always said how lucky Will was to have him, but they had it so wrong, He was so lucky to have had Wil in his life. Will was the best person he ever met, he had survived so much up to that point, and still was so sweet and lovable.

He can't believe that he let some stupid manufactured feelings for Paul interfere, no let's be honest, ruin his marriage to Will. Sonny was so used to succeeding at anything he tried, that when the second club didn't work, that Sonny didn't know how to deal with it. Paul coming to town during that time, and then paying him all that attention made him feel better, and he very stupidly thought that it could not interfere with his marriage, because he loved Will so much.

Obviously, it was timed perfectly for Paul to come to town when he did, because if Will had been home, he would not have been available for Paul to constantly see. How had he arranged for the perfect time to come to Salem? He must have been keeping an eye on them, and knew when Will left for LA, and came while Will was away.

He should have realized that it wasn't a coincidence that Paul chose to come to Salem for his surgery. Sonny has a problem with the fact that he was too stupid at the time to pick up on the obvious fact that Paul had to know he was living in Salem. No offence to the hospital, but it is well known that secrets don't stay confidential there. That information always gets leaked eventually. Why would an athlete wanting to keep possible career ending surgery quiet not go to a hospital that is known for being able to protect the privacy of famous patients and instead pick a hospital in some Midwest town that his ex boyfriend just happened to be living in with his new husband? Hello, stupidly naïve much.

He wants to kill Paul for drugging him, and making him feel like Will wasn't that important to him, and that it was wrong for Will to pursue his career for a time in LA, hypocritical much, this coming from the man who had chosen his career over Sonny.

Though Sonny thinks to himself, thank god, he said no when I proposed, or I would have never have met and fallen in love with Will. Or I met have, and not have been free to be with Will, and would have had a nightmare of a time trying to get free from Paul.

The day I met Will, it was like suddenly, I just knew what I was supposed to do and who I was supposed to be with; then I found out that he had a girlfriend, but I knew that he was the reason I had come to Salem. God, every day that we spent together even just at first as friends, they were the best days of my life. Just being around Will made everything better, and he was all I could think of, it was all him.

Honestly, I never even thought about Paul once, and I never knew that any of those fake emotions were still there, and that he would ever come to town and try to and then make me believe that I had loved him and still did.

The fact that I had been drugged before made me even more susceptible to the drug this time, and I was so much easier to control. He had to have known that, and so he made sure that I started getting dosed right away so that he could do as much damage as he could while Will was in LA.

The worst thing though was what he did to Will just to make his selfish plan work. I know that without the drug, that he would never have let Paul even kiss him, and what Paul did to him was so much worse. To have been assaulted twice so that Paul could make his evil plan work.

Paul deserves to rot in prison for everything he did to Will, and how much he hurt him. I can't believe that I never once stood up for Will, that I never protected him from every nasty word that was said to him, how I let them trash him, and slut shame him for something that he didn't even do.

Even if he had cheated, I should have been there for him and protected him from all the horrible things that happened to him. I should have supported him, yes, I was hurt but I should never let him be put through the hell he was, even if he had been unfaithful.

I should have known that something must have happened, because I knew how he felt about cheating, and he would never willingly do that to me. Also, because I know if the situation was reversed, he would have been hurt but he would never have let me be treated that way.

I failed our marriage vows because I never put Will before everyone else, and I let people interfere in our relationship. I have so much to make up to Will, sometimes when I think about it, I believe that I can never fix everything that I broke.

He was so hurt, and I never did anything to help him. If he had committed suicide, I know that I would never have recovered from that, because I know that it would have been mostly my fault. I am going to spend the rest of my life showing Will just how precious he is to me.

I need to know what I can do to make things right, and if it is humanly possible, I will do it for Will to show him that I truly mean everything I have told him since he got here. Will is the love of my life, and my soulmate. I only hope that he still has some love left in his heart for me.

Please dear god, help me make things right with Will, I promise that I will treasure him this time like I should have in the past. I have learned my lesson, and will try my best to never hurt Will ever again. My life is not complete without Will, and it never will be.

He is the reason that my heart beats, I honestly believe that is why I became so hard and cold when I thought he was dead. My heart was buried with him, even if I thought that I still felt all those fake emotions thanks to the drugs.

Will is overloaded with everything Sonny is thinking and feeling, he knows that he needs to process all this information along with Sonny's answers to his questions, and what Sonny's letter had said. He turns to look at Sonny, gives him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, and tells him to call him tomorrow night, and that he will see Sonny at the end of his PT the day after like he said.

He tells T that he will call him tomorrow, and asks Brian if he is ready to go back to the house, and he and Brian leave. Sonny is in shock, just a short while ago, he thought that he had ruined any chance he had of ever getting back with Will, and he was so upset at the thought of that; but he was given the shock of his life when somehow Will managed to see past Sonny's screwup, and decided that he would give Sonny a second chance to explain and try to start making things right.

Sonny feels like he could float the whole way back to Carrie and Austin's house, he can't believe that Will is giving him another chance to explain how he truly feels to Will. He knows that this will be his last chance, but Will is going to give him a chance, and he will be able to go on a date with Will, not just something as a family, but a real date.

He knows that before he starts planning a date, as much as he wants to do that, it is more important that he needs to be able to write down all his thoughts in order from the beginning of their relationship, so that he can honestly answer any question or concern that Will has about his past behavior and actions.

He is being given the chance to try and prove to Will that he loves him, and he is not going to do anything to screw it up. He decides that he will try and get a good night's sleep, and then he will exercise in the morning so that his mind is clear, and then the rest of tomorrow is going to be spent working on his list with his therapist.

He is going to have to be brutally honest about his behavior and what happened because of how he acted, he is not going to try and justify anything, he will own up to what he has done. Yes, he was affected by the drugs, but a lot of the issues that Will felt so strongly about tonight were from before Paul ever came back to town.

He needs to know that he can fix these issues and his responses to them so that they can't cause any trouble in the future. For the first time since he found out that Will might be alive, and Sonny was back in his right senses, he feels that there might be a real chance of him and Will coming back together.

He sees the real possibility of them having a relationship. He prays to God that this is true, and is thankful for Will having such a large heart, that he can even try and forgive Sonny. He may be able to repair all the damage he did to Will and their family, and he hopes that like Carrie and Austin, they can be even stronger the second time around.

While Sonny is standing there thinking this, T is looking at him, knowing that it has gotten much harder now for Seb with Will because it seems like Will can now see that Sonny truly loves him and wants him back. Will has even said that he will let Sonny take him on a date.

However, he knows that even with Brittany and Santana's help, that they may not be able to get past all the issues from their past relationship. Seb still has a chance, he just needs to keep treating Will like he has been, and it will help because Seb doesn't have to make anything up to Will, he is starting from fresh, and he only wants to make Will happy.

T shakes Sonny on the shoulder to get his attention and tells Sonny that he will see him later, and they both head off to their separate houses. T decides to call Seb on the way and tell him what has happened, and when Seb answers the phone, he tells that it seems like somehow Will has managed to find a way to start forgiving Sonny.

Seb tells T that this is a good thing, because it means that Will is starting to heal from all the pain he was in, and T agrees but then says that it will be harder for you to win Will. Seb says that as much he wants that, he wants Will's happiness more and that it might be Sonny who he ends up choosing, and Seb will have to deal with that if it happens.

He also says that even if Will manages to forgive Sonny, it doesn't mean that he is going to want to be back with Sonny, Will is the only one who can decide who he wants to be with. This is important for Will to be able to get past everything that was done to him, and even Sonny himself would have to admit that he was a huge part of the pain Will felt because of the last three years.

Seb says that he plans to continue as he has been, and that he doesn't want to change his plans, he doesn't want to scheme to get Will, he wants Will to choose him because he is the one that Will wants to be with and that it is Will's choice, that they didn't try to make him act a certain way.

He says that he schemed a lot while he was in high school, and that he never thought of how it hurt people, until Dave tried to kill himself, and that was the moment that he realized that actions and words can destroy a life, and that he never wants to be like that again.

He tells T that none of his past schemes come close to anything Paul Narita did, but he doesn't want to even think of doing anything like that again, he doesn't want to be that kind of person who could be compared to Paul. He says that he just wants to show Will the real Seb, and that will have to be enough, if Will chooses him, then he will know that Will wants him, the real him.

T is impressed that his cousin has thought this all through, and wants to fight fair, that he doesn't want to try and change the outcome. He believes that if Will and Seb end up together, that they will be a good couple and that Will would be very happy, because he will be the center of Seb's world.

Brian is walking back towards Sami's rental with Will, and says to Will what happened, you were so upset with Sonny and then suddenly, everything just changed in a minute. You went from screaming at Sonny to reassuring him.

Will decides to keep the fact that two of his abilities just started suddenly working and says that he realized that he couldn't just keep reacting to all the pain. As mad as he was at Sonny, he had seen the proof that Paul had been drugging and manipulating Sonny almost from the day that he had come to Salem.

He said the results showed that since he had been drugged in San Francisco that it meant he was even more susceptible to the drug this time, and that it was easier to influence him, and get him to act the way Paul wanted. He tells Brian that he is still angry with Sonny, but he knows that he needs to work out he really feels about everything so that he can move on with his life.

He says that he doesn't know if that will include Sonny being anything more than a friend, but he does want Sonny in his life as at least a friend. He says that before they ever got involved, that Sonny had been one of his best friends and that he could count on him for anything

Will says that he would like to know that he and Sonny could at least have that kind of relationship, even if he can't get past the hurt caused before and during their marriage. Will knows that he still has feelings for Sonny, but does he want to open himself up to that kind of pain again if things don't work out.

He tells Brian that he is continuing with Brittany's idea, and that he is still going to be seeing other guys, he will allow Sonny to take him on dates, but he won't get any special advantages over anyone else. He must prove to Will that he deserves to be with Will again.

Will says that Brittany was right, that Sonny needs to see that he is not Will's only option, that Will can find someone else, and that even if they can work out all the hurt and pain between them, that doesn't mean that Will can automatically jump into a relationship with Sonny again.

He tells Brian that Sonny is honoring his wishes though and is going to sign the divorce papers, that he wants to start over with Will, and have a new beginning; and that if anything happens now, it will be a brand-new relationship, and that Sonny will have to prove to Will that he should be the one that Will chooses as his partner.

Brian is thankful that Will isn't just going to start seeing only Sonny, now that he still has a chance with Will. He thinks it's amazing, when I was in Salem I was fighting with Will for Sonny, but now I wish that Sonny would go away, so that I can have a chance to be with Will.

If only I had realized what a great person Will was then, and Sonny would have had a fight on his hands; perhaps I could have saved Will all the pain he went through the past three years. I could have had a family, and a partner that would have been devoted to me.

I went for the flash and not the substance. Will survived things that would have finished off most people, and he is still a great person. He hasn't let the past twist him, yes, he has been angry, but I think most people would have been homicidal after what he went through.

I am not giving up on a chance with Will until he tells me that he has chosen someone else, so game on, Seb and Sonny. I am in this for the win. Not that I think Will is a prize to be fought over. He is the person that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with, and never having a single regret.

I have decided that if I am lucky enough to be with Will, that we can live anywhere he wants, as a doctor, I can practice anywhere. I would just have to finish out the last part of my contract in Memphis, and I am sure that Will wouldn't have a problem with that.

He would respect me honoring my commitments. It would show him that I am not the same foolish guy who caused him so much trouble when he was with Sonny. I have grown up, and am now ready for a real relationship, and that I would love for him to be in my life as my partner.

Brian doesn't realize that they have reached the house, until he feels Will grab his arm to stop him when goes to continue walking. Will says to Brian, those must be some extremely deep thoughts, you zoned out on me a couple of minutes after we left the park.

Brian looks at Will, and laughs, saying yes, everything is just rattling around in my brain, and I was trying to straighten it out. Will looks at him and says is everything okay. Brian says yes, just thinking about my future, if I want to stay in Memphis when my contract ends.

Brian then asks Will, do you have any ides of where you are gong to settle when everything is finished, and hopefully fixed after the film festival when the mass testing and detox takes place? Will says to him that I don't know, Salem has always been my home, but I don't know how I can go back there, if it turns out that most of the people who treated like trash and slut shamed me weren't under the influence of Paul's little party favor.

If they were influenced and were sincerely sorry for what they did and said to me, I think that eventually I could forgive them. However, if it turns out that there wasn't anything prompting them to be so cruel to me, and that they just thought they could treat me like that, and not have any consequences from it; the I don't think that I cold deal with them, see them around town almost every day.

I know that I would never get past what they did totally, and would never really be able to forgive them completely. It would be too uncomfortable, and I wouldn't want to put Ari through that. I thought about possibly moving to Chicago because even if I didn't want to see them, I would never deprive Ari of her relatives.

They at least, thank God, never ignored or treated Ari badly because of how they felt about me back then. If they do start to ever treat her the same way when she gets older, I will move so far away from Salem, that they would never find us again.

They will never do to my daughter what they did to me. I don't know if you have heard, because you were busy treating me in Memphis, but Grandma Marlena told them all about what she had read in my journals, because Gabi had found them after Ben attacked me and she gave them to Grandma Marlena; Gabi didn't think my parents could handle reading my journals at that time.

Well, anyway I had written that if it hadn't been for Ari, that I think I would have committed suicide, I was to the point that I couldn't deal with the pain I was feeling anymore, she and T were the only reasons that I felt that I still had to live for.

I couldn't understand what had made all my family and friends turn their backs on me. I couldn't deal with the pain they were causing me every time they saw me, and had some nasty comment to make to me. T truly saved my life, he was there for me every day, when I was so alone and hurting, he told people off that were taunting me.

I think that he was ready to start hitting people, but I stopped him because I knew that he would only end up in trouble. As far as everyone in town was concerned, I was only getting treated the way I deserved. For some reason, all the serial cheaters in town felt like I had somehow sinned so much worse than any of them, and that I deserved their scorn and anger. Apparently, if you are gay, somehow infidelity is a much greater sin than if you are straight.

Anyway, T tried his best to help me, but I was spiralling down into a deep depression. He was so worried that he called my grandma who is a practicing psychiatrist, thank you very much, and told her that he was worried that I was getting to the point that I might hurt myself.

She didn't believe him, apparently, she thought that I had put T up to calling her in a bid for attention, and told him that he was being dramatic, and to leave the diagnoses to the professionals. She refused to listen, because she was so sure that she was right about the reason for T calling, and then hung up on him.

He called his parents, and explained the situation, and Mr. and Mrs. Marklin, god love them, were really concerned about me. He told them about everything that had happened, and how no one would help me. T said that he told them that he was afraid if I couldn't get rid of the pain somehow, that he would be attending my funeral in a very short period of time. He did, but for a much different reason, at least partly.

Not a lot of people know this, but when Sonny left, the Kiriakis family made sure I couldn't access any of our joint accounts, and had my insurance cancelled, so I couldn't even afford to go to a therapist to get any help. I wonder if they were hoping that I would get to the point that I would commit suicide and Sonny would be free of me once and for all.

Without him having to go through a divorce and having that on his record. It would be much more sympathetic inducing if he was a widower versus being divorced, you know. Adrienne couldn't stand me from the moment that Sonny decided he was interested in me, you know that. You told me how she encouraged you to keep going after Sonny even when we became engaged.

Victor has never liked anyone who has become involved with his relatives, he didn't like me especially because of my mom, but it was only after Paul showed up, that he became so unbearably nasty to me. I guess a former professional baseball player was better than a young single father in his eyes.

He had hated my mom for years, because she was one of the people that was never afraid to go toe to toe with him, and he hates being defied by anyone. His word is law, don't you know that. I was lucky that my name was on the lease for the apartment or Ari and I would have been homeless.

Anyway, back to T helping me, he tried everything, but he couldn't afford to pay for me to go to a therapist, it's not like one visit was going to fix everything for me, so he read up on helping people who seemed to be suffering from depression.

The articles suggested that some people found it helped if they could write down how they were feeling, that just writing it out sometimes helped to lessen the pain, almost as if writing down the feelings, would cause them to be released.

So, he went out and bought me a stack of journals so that when I felt bad or didn't know if I could cope any longer, that I could get it out by writing it in the journal. God, I love T, he is truly the best friend I have ever had or will ever have.

He saved my life, and gave me the extra time with Ari until Ben attacked and killed me. T and I have talked about it, he may have been right in thinking that I didn't fight Ben as hard as I could have that night. I was in so much pain, that I think that when Ben attacked me that what was happening at that moment was probably for the best.

Gabi was out of prison and Rafe would help her raise Ari, and Ari would have a good life. I wouldn't be there to screw up anymore, and she wouldn't be judged for being my daughter. It hurts kids when adults and other children treat you differently from everyone else because of who your mother or father is.

My whole childhood I was judged on being Sami Brady and Lucas Roberts' son, and I can tell you right now that I never want Ari to go through that because she is my daughter. I love my parents, and would never ask for anyone else as parents, but it left a scar on my soul that is still there.

People have always wondered why I was so insecure and didn't have a lot of confidence. It's hard when people think you're strange, and no matter what I tried, being a good student and an athlete, I just never fit in with anyone until T came to school.

He was the first kid that didn't treat me any different from the others that we went to school with. I felt like I had finally met someone who saw the real me and liked me, it didn't matter to him or his parents that I was the kid that his parents were constantly in court over, and whose parents each had a list of spouses that could rival most movie stars.

I think though that my mom and dad never had easy childhoods themselves, I love Grandma Kate, but she lied to my dad about who his real father was until he was about 18, and he found out he was a Horton, the illegitimate son from an affair his father had with my grandmother while his wife was in a psychiatric hospital; instead of the son of the decorated late war hero that he had been told about. He even went to a military school like his father supposedly did. He was devastated when he found out that his whole life as he had known it was a lie.

Believe it or not, my parents were best friends when they were younger, before they had me. They were always there for each other, it was my mom who helped my dad when he found out the truth about his father. Mom really had a hard life, have you heard of the vendetta that Stefano DiMera had against the Brady family.

Well, when mom and uncle Eric, her twin, were babies, they were kidnapped by Stefano, so was Aunt Carrie, and he kidnapped my Aunt Hope, Uncle Bo's widow, and Mom's parents, Marlena and Roman. Well, the children were gotten back rather quickly.

God only knows what Stefano wanted with them, he had an unnatural fascination with my grandma and the Brady family, but anyway he kept Aunt Hope hostage for years as well as my grandparents. You know, John Black, Marlena's partner, I believe they are calling each other now.

Well John had been taken by Stefano and programmed as a DiMera soldier, he was called the Pawn, and Stefano sent him to Salem, he was supposed to be my grandfather Roman. Of course, they had an explanation for the fact that he looked nothing like Roman, supposedly Grandpa Roman had been terribly injured, and needed extensive plastic surgery so that is why he looked nothing like he had before when he came back.

John ended up raising my mom, uncle Eric and aunt Carrie for several years, he was a good dad to them, he even had met a great lady named Isabella, Brady's mom, and eventually they got together. Then Stefano sent my grandma back to town, and of course she thought John was her husband, and that ended his relationship with Isabella. Well for the time being anyway. Following me so far, I know it's complicated.

My mom, my uncle and my aunt thought they had both parents back, well only one for Carrie, she and my mom are half siblings, apparently Grandpa Roman had married someone when he was working out of the country on assignment, but he thought his wife had drowned, until she showed up with aunt Carrie, I believe either right before or after my mom was born. Screwed up, right?

Well, they had all settled into being a happy family, when my real grandpa showed up, and they discovered that John was an imposter, who had no memory of who he was before he had been taken by Stefano, he really believed he was Roman Brady.

Well, John and Marlena were no longer a couple, she reunited with my grandpa, and John got back together with Isabella, who he ended up marrying and they had Brady. Well, everyone loved Isabella, she and my grandma were friends even, but then she was diagnosed with cancer, shortly after she had Brady and then passed away very quickly after that.

Grandma loved my grandpa, but she still had feelings for John, but she wouldn't betray my grandpa or Isabella that way. So, she tried to ignore her feelings, and worked on her marriage. Big problem, though she couldn't get past the way she felt about John.

While all this was happening, the kids had been through so much because of parents being switched in and out, they were so confused, who were their real parents, you know. Uncle Eric and Aunt Carrie didn't seem to have as much trouble dealing with it as my mom did, and she acted out a good bit, but who could blame her.

Also, Carrie was always the perfect daughter, the perfect student, and my mom felt like she was never good enough because she wasn't like Carrie, plus Carrie had always been tiny, and my mom was self-conscious because she was heavier than Carrie, and she developed an eating disorder when she was a teenager.

Well anyway, Carrie had been dating this guy, Alan but she broke up with him, and she started to date my uncle Austin. A couple of months after they had started dating, she and Austin had gone away for the weekend, and she was attacked but not raped thankfully.

After Carrie broke up with him, Alan started to act like he was interested in my mom, who was only like 15 or something, and she was really flattered that this older guy liked her, and she started to date him. He was supposed to be helping her study one night, and he asked her if they could go to his apartment, and she trusted him, so she said yes.

Well, he raped her that night, and it devastated her when he acted like they had just had sex especially because she was a virgin, and that she shouldn't be upset because he made it good for her. Carrie had tried to warn her, but mom thought that Carrie was jealous because Alan wanted to be with her instead of Carrie. Carrie said that she got a bad feeling from Alan, but mom thought Alan really liked her and that Carrie didn't want her to be happy.

Well, eventually Alan was arrested, and was tried for rape. However, his lawyer called Carrie to the stand, and she was forced to admit that my mom had gone to Alan's apartment of her own free will, and that she wanted to be there.

He tripped Aunt Carrie up, and made it sound like my mom was lying about being raped, because her family found out that she had been having sex. He was acquitted, and it devastated my mom. It also ruined her relationship with Carrie for years.

At the same time, my mom was going through all of this, she caught my grandma and John having sex. Shortly after that, grandma announced she was pregnant, and she said that the baby was my grandpa's, but it wasn't. Belle named for Isabella was John's daughter. They knew this, but my grandma tried to pass the baby off as my grandpa's.

Mom did something wrong, because with everything else happening, she didn't want her parents breaking up and she figured that if the baby was gone, then grandpa would never find out the truth. So, she tried to sell my aunt Belle on the black market, she knows that it was wrong, and they got her back, but this was the beginning of my mom being treated as if she was evil by everyone and them not trusting her anymore. Though, you must understand something important. I found this out after Dr. Rolf had taken me.

After aunt Carrie was attacked, my grandparents got her counselling but after my mom was raped by Alan, they did nothing to help besides telling her that she should have known better than to trust him, she got no counselling at all, and they can't figure out why she went off the rails the way she did.

Mom then developed a huge crush on Uncle Austin, because he was always nice to her and I think she felt safe around him, and I guess she thought he was handsome. Well, that started a troubled time for all of them. Mom wanted Austin, and my dad wanted Carrie.

Well, Mom did something wrong again, she was convinced that if she could get Austin to pay attention to her and spend time with her, that he would fall in love with her. Somehow, she got the idea in her head to sleep with him, I am guessing she gave him something to encourage him, and they had sex.

I know what she did was so wrong, and I am not excusing her, but remember she was still dealing with having been raped all on her own, and then the next morning, when Austin realized what happened, he told her that he didn't like her that way, and that he was in love with Carrie.

At the same time, my dad had been rejected by Carrie, they were both feeling down, and they ended up sleeping together. About a month later, Carrie and Austin announced their engagement, and a couple of days later, my mom ran away.

It was my grandma Kate who found her living on the street a few months later. Isn't it strange that my grandma found her, and her own father and uncle who were police officers couldn't, and she brought her back to Salem. Of course, my mom had to be part of the wedding party, even though she didn't want to, and just as Carrie and Austin were about to start their vows, mom passed out.

A lot of people said mom did it to stop the wedding, but when she was still unconscious a few minutes later, they took her to the hospital, and the bloodwork showed she was several months pregnant, and at first, she wouldn't say who the father was, only that it wasn't Alan, because that had happened too long ago.

Now my dad and Austin each knew that they had slept with mom, and they both asked her if they were the father, and she wouldn't tell them. I believe that if my grandma Kate hadn't found her, that she wouldn't have gone back to Salem, and sometimes I think her life would have been better.

She wouldn't have been treated like the town pariah. And I could have grown up somewhere away from Salem. You can't change the past though, and I wouldn't want to imagine a world where I didn't have Ari, so that's that. Well, anyway, Austin told Carrie the truth, that he had slept with mom about a month before she ran away, and then their wedding was off.

Now mom was still in love with Austin, or so she thought at the time, and she did want to be with him, so when he decided that it must his baby, and that he would step up and do the right thing. She was happy for the first time in a long time. Also, remember, she was still only 16 when I was born, so, she was still a kid at this point.

Well, anyway, my grandparents gave permission for mom and Austin to marry. They got married, and I was born. My dad was convinced that there was a chance I was his, so he demanded a paternity test. Mom was happy, but Austin wasn't, and she was worried if it came out that he might not be the father, that he would leave her.

My mom somehow hacked into the lab system at the hospital and changed the test results to show that Austin was the father, not my dad. Kate though had paid a lab tech to make sure that couldn't happen, she did not want my mom with Austin, mom wasn't good enough for her golden boy. She wanted to make sure that Carrie and Austin ended together, so my paternity was revealed.

Well, after that my mom went through a lot of hell trying to find some happiness, and a lot of the time grandma Kate sabotaged her. It took me a long time to forgive my dad and grandma when they let mom almost be executed for murder.

You see, Mom had met this male model, who was looking for a green card, and he saw mom as the perfect way to get it. I do think Mom cared for him, but at this point, she just wanted to be happy. Well, Kate had proof that Franco had been unfaithful, and she was going to show it to Mom right before the wedding to ruin Mom's big day.

Franco discovered this, and he attacked Kate to stop her, and my dad who was drunk that day, killed Franco trying to protect his mother. Well, instead of telling the police what happened, grandma Kate made it look like my mom had killed Franco when she found out that he had been cheating on her.

Mom was arrested, and was convicted and sentenced to death. I can vaguely remember Mom breaking down with Uncle Eric, and making him promise that he would make sure that I knew how much she loved me. She was taken to prison, and after all the appeals failed, the date for the execution was set.

The execution day came, and she was strapped to the table, and they had started injecting her with the different drugs for the lethal injection; her family were in the observation room, all crying over losing their beloved Sami, but where were they when she needed them.

They had just started the last chemical and started to inject her with it, when my dad came flying into the observation room, crying out that he had murdered Franco; at the same time, the governor's office called with a stay of execution. Apparently, an associate of Franco's had confessed that he murdered Franco in a death-bed confession.

However, it was almost too late. Mom wasn't breathing, and my uncle Mike Horton, dad's older brother, was there and tried CPR forever it seemed, from what they have said about that day. They didn't think they were going to get my mom back. Uncle Eric told me that he felt like part of him was gone, that the bond he had always felt with my mom from being twins, that it was gone.

Ever since then, I know that they love each other, but it doesn't seem to be the same with them. Uncle Eric was always the one person that Mom could count on, but the past several years, it seemed like he joined the morality posse, and it got worse after he became a priest.

Austin was there holding her hand, and begging her to come back, telling her that I needed her, that she couldn't miss my first day of school. Whatever he could think of that would make her want to come back. She was clinically dead. Finally, they got her back, and rushed her to the hospital.

My mom almost died because people had no problem believing that she had done something so wrong, and it was only when she was given the death penalty that they tried to do anything. She has never been treated right in Salem, and I was happy for her when she left after EJ was killed. The funny thing was that she had finally found someone who loved her exactly as she was. They had their problems, and I didn't help with that article.

It's seems like the attitude in Salem passed from mother to son, and I never intend for it to pass from father to daughter. I will protect my little girl with all that I am. My mother tried her best, and I know that she always loved me. I will do the same for Ari, I love that little girl with every part of me. As much as I loved Sonny at the time, I couldn't let Ari go, she is part of me.

I know that it caused a lot of problems, but Ari is the best thing I have ever done in my life, and I can never regret how she came to be. It's funny, I was judged for getting Gabi pregnant right before I came out; I wasn't even with Sonny at the time, but everyone acted as though I had betrayed him.

I guess because he had been interested in me at that time, so I was still guilty of hurting him, the only reason that I hadn't said anything right away was because the one time I tried asking him about kids, he had said that he couldn't picture having children until many years in the future if ever. He wasn't sure that he even wanted kids, and with three older brothers, it's not like he had to have kids, they could have the next generation for the family.

However, with all the kids that were born from affairs in both sides of my families, I never heard about the parents being judged, so it was strange that I was being chastised for getting Gabi pregnant. Like I said, there has always been a separate set of rules for me and mom in Salem. My parents were considered to be troublemakers, so I always had to do things exactly right, that is a lot of pressure

to put on a child.

Brian, I have a question, it just occurred to me, was the chip placed before or after I wrote that article. I need to know if it was really my idea to shred them all in the article. It would make me feel a bit better to know that I didn't go out of my way to intentionally hurt my mother.

I know that we have had our problems, but I would never want to hurt her like that. She isn't an angel and never was, but she paid so much more for her sins than most people. Brian asks him when the article came out, and Will tells him the date.

Brian thinks back to how old Colonel Daxon believed the first chip to be; and Brian tells Will that the article was written after the chip was implanted. That it was probably triggered to make Will to start doing hurtful things so that the people would start turning against him even before Paul came to town.

Brian says that it was obviously planned to start hurting Will's reputation early so that no one would associate Will's reputation being trashed coinciding with Paul showing up in Salem. Very nasty and very slick, Brian says. Will is extremely angry, because Paul caused Will to hurt his mother, and he is not going to get away with that, surely there is another charge that can be added to the ones he is already facing.

Unknown to Will and Brian, the adults of the group had gotten together at Sami's rental for a couple glasses of wine, and had been concerned when T had come by and gotten Brian, especially when Brian had to take a sedative with him.

They had heard Brian and Will come up to the door, but then never come in. So, they happened to glance out the window to see if everything is alright. They realize that when they are stood there, that they can hear the conversation from outside.

They don't intend to listen in, but when they hear the topic of conversation, they are interested to see if Will wants to go back to Salem to live, and then the conversation starts to deal with their own pasts, and they want to hear Will's take on everything, because if he hasn't heard the truth, then they will have to sit down and tell him everything.

They are shocked when they realize that Will knows even more than they thought he knew about the past, and then they realize that he had learned it while Dr. Rolf had him. They think to themselves imagine having to know the truth about everything that ever happened in your family. Not good.

Carrie and Austin look at Sami when they hear that Roman and Marlena never got her any counselling after the rape; because they had been so solicitous to Carrie after she was attacked, and made sure that she was taken care of.

Sami is stood there with tears running down her face, she had thought that neither of them had any counselling, but to hear that Carrie had been taken care when she had attacked, but that they did nothing for her, tears at her heart.

It proves to that she was right, they never cared about her the way they did Carrie and Eric, she believes now that they didn't even bother looking for her when she ran away, because like Will said, if Kate had found her, how come her father and uncle hadn't been able to locate her?

Lucas wraps his arms around her, and she cries into his chest, her heart breaking from the realization how little her parents really cared for her. When she hears that Will wasn't responsible for writing that article, that it was done after the chip was implanted; it starts to heal a hole she had in heart when she thought that Will had wanted to hurt her with that article, she always loved her son, but there was a strain in their relationship after that.

They see the door handle start to turn, and hurry back to the living room and their glasses of wine. When Will and Brian enter the living room, he knows that they had heard what he was saying, but he figured that it would be good to have them know that Sami was never treated the same when they were younger.

To Will, it was a little way to apologize for the pain he caused her with that horrible article. Just another thing to thank Paul Narita for, and he is going to let T know, and see if he can get Paul charged with defamation of character on behalf of his mother. Thanks to Paul, he put his mother through hell, and that is something Paul will be sorry for, very sorry.

He rolls over to Sami, and hugs her hard. He says to her I am so glad that you are my mom, I love you so much. You've always had my back, and I will always have yours. I am so thankful for you fighting for me, I know that you would sacrifice your life for me and the kids, that you would do it without thinking, in a heartbeat.

Thank you for doing whatever was necessary to find me, and putting your life on hold to help me get better. I know that you went through so much stuff when you were younger, but you were determined that I was going to be happy, and I love you for that. We fought, but I always knew that you would be there if I needed you.

He reaches out to Lucas and hugs him too, and says that I feel the same way about you as well. I know that you have had a tough time of it lately, but you put yourself on the back burner to help me out. I heard what you said at my funeral, that I was your best friend, and you are one of mine as well. I am lucky that I have you and T.

I know that if you hadn't been affected by the drugs from the tea, that you would never have let Adrienne talk about me that way, you would have dumped her in a heartbeat for talking about me like that. Thank you for being there for me always. I know that we had our problems, but isn't that part of growing up? I know that I am so glad that the two of you are my parents.

Brian told me how once I was put in the induced coma, you two never left. You took turns sleeping so that someone was always watching over me. I had my two guardian angels here on earth looking after me. I know that you have probably never been described as angels before, but me neither, but you were mine. I could feel you willing me to get better. I know that both of you would have changed places with me in a heartbeat, if you could have so that I wouldn't' have had to go through any of that.

By now, everyone in the living room is in tears, but happy tears. They can literally old wounds healing in front of them and a family being made even stronger. It is almost too beautiful to look at, Will has touched all their hearts with the loving words he has been saying to his parents.

He looks at his aunts, uncle and the rest of his family. He says that I am so thankful for all of you as well. You have all put your lives on hold to nurse me back to health, not only physically but emotionally as well. You have taken care of any thing that I could ever need.

You have done it out of love, and have never asked for anything in return. You are so special to me and I love all of you. Gabi, you are one of the dearest people in the world to me, and we will always be connected by the most beautiful gift I have ever received, that precious little girl of ours.

I feel like something finally unlocked inside of me tonight, and I can feel tell you all how I feel about you. You are all my true family. The people here in Switzerland are the people that I know that I know will always be here for me and have my back. Thank you so much, I know that my life is better for having you all in it.

Now everyone in the living room has tears running down their faces, but they are healing broken places inside of everyone in the room. They all now feel lighter than they ever have before in their lives. Without even planning it, they all crowd around Will in a group hug that seems to last forever.

They go to their rooms or their own houses without even saying a word, none are needed. They go to bed where they sleep all night without one troubling thought, they are all at peace. It is one of the best nights they have ever experienced, and they feel renewed.


	18. Chapter 18

Please read and review

Willing it to Be Chapter 18

The next morning while they are at breakfast, Templer shows up at the house. He informs them that it's been decided by both the FBI director and the AG's office that they believe Will needs at least one body guard, so they have sent Templer.

He tells them that he and T will both be the FBI liaisons to Will and will work as his guards at the same time. They just want to make sure that Will is protected in the event that any of the people on the lists to be arrested get wind of what is going to happen before the charges are officially filed.

The director thinks that if the information is leaked, those to be charged will decide to try and take out the main witness against them to ensure that the charges cannot proceed. Though even Will was gone, with all the proof they have put together, the charges would still stand.

Templer tells the others that they want Will to be able to enjoy himself with Seb and the rest of the group during the New Directions and Warblers reunion. Templer says that Will deserves the chance to just relax and not worry about anything.

He needs to spend the next while just enjoying himself with the others, and not have a care in the world. That T has told him that he wants Will to be able to feel happy for a change and be young and have fun, because he hasn't been able to do that for the past three years when he was put through hell.

Templer also believes that Will should have some defence lessons before he goes back to Salem just as a precaution, it would make him feel more confident and comfortable being there if he can take care of himself if he gets separated from the others.

Templer believes that Paul might try to physically attack Will when he sees him at the premiere, especially once all his secrets are exposed. He is going to blame Will for the truth coming out, and Templer thinks that Will needs to be prepared for what might happen in Salem.

Will agrees, and it is decided that Templer will work with Brittany to incorporate the training into the rehabilitation, this way she can make sure that Will is not injured during the training, and that it wouldn't be causing any further damage to the muscles they are working on strengthening during the physical therapy.

The next few days are physically demanding on Will as he is going through not only his PT sessions, but the self-defence lessons with Templer, and he is worn out after each session. The night Templer arrives, Will calls Sonny and tells him that Brittany and Santana have agreed to Sonny being there the next day for Will's counselling session.

They are going to mediate things if needed between Will and Sonny while they try to work out the issues that Will needs answers to before he can process how he feels about Sonny right now, and help Will to see if there can be anything in the future between them.

Will tells Sonny that he has to listen this time, and not just rush in with an explanation for just things that had happened to them after Paul came to town; Will needs all the other issues from the beginning of their relationship to be discussed, and the reasons why Sonny acted like he did; and how he can show Will that he regrets them and how he can be sure that he won't repeat them in the future.

Sonny agrees, and he knows that this is probably the last chance he is going to get to try and show Will how much he loves him, and that he does know that so many of issues came from Sonny's actions, and that he truly wants to make up for them.

Sonny knows that if he is given the chance that he will never be stupid enough to repeat them, he lost Will once already because of his own arrogance and supposed superiority. He hates the fact that he had started to believe that he was the best like everyone always told him.

How it was true that Will was lucky to have him, and he will not take a chance of that idea ever getting stuck in his brain and happening again. He knows that he is lucky that Will is even giving him a chance after he had screwed up the night before.

He was just so eager to explain to Will that he knows that Will is the only one he loves, that the only reason he was even confused to start with was because of the stupid drugs and the lack of closure with Paul. To be honest, if he hadn't been drugged by Paul when they met in San Francisco, there wouldn't have been a relationship to need closure over.

Now that he has the drug out of his system and hasn't been dosed again, when he looks at Paul, he feels nothing, not even an ounce of attraction. He guesses that Paul is good looking to some people but not to him, the only person that Sonny is attracted to and is interested in being with is Will.

He has spoken to Templer about getting a dose of the antidote so that they can be sure that there are no traces of the drug left in his system, and so that Paul or his accomplice will not be able to try and take advantage of him having been dosed in the past, and making him even more susceptible to the effects of the drugs.

Sonny agrees to meet Will at the PT center around noon the next day, and he decides that he needs to write out everything he can about the issues Will raised the night before. He can't believe that he is going to get a chance to go out on a date, a real date with Will, and just the two of them.

He loves the time they have spent with Gabi and Ari, but he can't wait for the chance to be alone with Will, and be able to talk to him one on one, and start working on the beginnings of a new relationship. He knows that he truly hurt Will the last time, and that tears his heart to pieces.

He is determined this time to show Will how much he truly loves and treasures him. He wants to prove to Will that Will is it for him, that he is what makes Sonny's life complete. That without Will, Sonny is only living a shadow of the life that he knows he can have with Will.

He will ask Will tomorrow after they speak with Brittany and Santana's help, if they can meet again and this time have Sonny's therapist come to the meeting as well. He will give her permission to disclose any information that they have discussed during their sessions; and the copies of the sessions with the therapist back in Memphis that Will may need to use for making his decision regarding any future he might have with Sonny.

Sonny hopes that Will can see that Sonny is truly trying to understand his actions from before, and to change how he reacts to situations, so that he will never treat Will the way that he had before Will was taken. He hopes that Will can understand that Sonny is sincerely sorry for how he acted before, and that he is determined to never do that ever again.

He decides to bring the signed divorce papers with him. He wants to give them to Will to show he is serious about them having a fresh start, and to build a stronger and healthier relationship from the ruins of their old one. He wants Will to know that if Sonny can apologize and make up to Will for what he has done, and that Will decides to give Sonny a second chance at a relationship, that he is going to prove to Will that he knows just how lucky he is for this opportunity.

He knows that tomorrow is going to be emotionally exhausting, and that he needs to be well rested, so he decides to go to sleep early. He wants to be clear headed during their discussion, because it might just be the most important discussion he has ever been involved in his whole life. He thinks to himself, I love you Will, and I pray that this is the beginning of a new beginning for us. He falls asleep with that wish on his mind.

Will is at his PT session, and he is doing great, he can stand and stay on his feet for almost half an hour now before his legs start bothering him, and Brittany has reassured him that the length of time will increase even more as time goes by. He will always have to do a little bit more exercise on his legs to keep them strengthened, but that he is doing great.

Brittany has started included other exercise for Will the past week, and he is already showing the results, his body is looking fantastic, and because he wants to be comfortable during his workouts, he has been wearing shorts and a tank top.

Sonny arrives at the PT center, and he is instantly excited when he sees Will through the window of the workout room, and sees how good he looks. Sonny thinks to himself that Will looks incredible, and he does look like a male model.

He can see why Isabelle Wright wanted him for the campaign, he can't wait to see the pictures of Will looking insanely gorgeous all over the website and in the magazine as well. He can't wait until he sees the billboard in Horton Town Square, he won't be able to control himself, and his pride in Will. He also wants to see the looks on the faces of everyone in Salem who ever put Will down, and made him feel like he was worthless, to see Will on a huge billboard looking absolutely gorgeous.

He knocks on the door, and Brittany calls out for him to come in. Sonny asks if he is early, and Brittany says that they have just finished their PT session. She tells Will to go get showered and changed, and that by the time he gets back, Santana will be there. He nods and goes off to the locker room.

Brittany tells Sonny to get comfortable while they wait, and she starts to ask Sonny about himself. She figures that it will relax him, and that he will be more open for the discussion that she and Santana will be helping to mediate.

Soon Sonny is talking openly with Brittany, and he is feeling relaxed, and Santana comes into the room. She kisses Brittany hello, and she introduces herself to Sonny. He had not met them the day when they met Will when he and Billie had their reunion, so he is happy to get to meet the women who have been helping Will in his recovery.

They talk a little while they are waiting for Will to come back. Santana asks Sonny how he is doing since he found out about the drugging. He says that he is doing good, and that he is back to being himself again, not the evil clone that he felt like he had become the last three years.

Santana asks him what he means, and he tells her that looking back at everything, it was like an evil version of himself had taken over, how he had treated Will being the most obvious thing that he could see, but also how he changed from being happy running his club, into suddenly wanting to be CEO of his uncle's businesses.

He explains to Santana and Brittany that he had never wanted to be involved in his family's business, that he wanted to make his own way. He admits that he didn't like the person he turned into, grabbing for power and prestige, that he never wanted to be like that, and he never had been in the past.

He admits that he is glad that evil Sonny is gone now, and for good. He says though that he is still working on becoming a better person, because he realizes that he never treated Will properly, that he had hurt him in the past and didn't even see what he had done.

He tells them even though he can see why Will thought that Sonny deliberately misled him about his feelings for Paul, that he never even thought about Paul once he met Will. Will was the only one that he cared about, and that he truly loved Will, and that he is the love of Sonny's life.

He goes on to say that however, he never even thought of how his actions made Will feel, that he was so arrogant, that he believed that he could act however he wanted and hang out with guys that were interested in him, and he thought that Will shouldn't have a problem with it, because he was with Will and not any of the other guys.

He also admits that he didn't want Will to be around any of the guys that were interested in Will, because it made him uncomfortable, so he guilted Will into agreeing to not hang around with them. He looks at them, and says hypocritical much, referring to himself.

He says that it was ridiculous that he expected Will to tell him absolutely everything that he had done before they got together, and held it against him when the baby news came out, especially because Sonny had refused to tell Will about his exes, and that he had fought with Will, and they even had a short breakup because of that argument.

Sonny tells them that he knows why Will was afraid to tell him that Gabi was pregnant, because one time, Will had brought up the subject of kids, and that Sonny had said that he didn't want to even think of having children for years, if ever. He realizes that his own comments at the time had made Will feel like he had no choice but to keep it secret that he was the father, if he wanted to have Sonny in his life.

He tells Santana and Brittany that he hates that he let his family treat Will like trash, that they had been so disrespectful, and that he had never intervened and made them stop. He didn't want to have to choose between Will and his family, and that it had been stupid and cowardly. He should have told them off, and made sure they knew just how important Will was to him, and made them treat him with respect, and he is so ashamed of himself that he didn't do that for Will.

Sonny admits that Will knew how he felt, and he was too good to Sonny, more than Sonny deserved at that time, because he never asked Sonny to get them to stop because he didn't want to put Sonny in the middle. At the same time though, when Sami and Lucas had said anything when they first started dating, that Will had defended him completely, and made it clear to them that that they had no right to treat Sonny like that, he had demanded that they treat Sonny properly.

He wishes that he had acted the same way as Will and made sure his family knew that he wouldn't stand for them treating Will that way, and that if he is lucky enough to get back with Will, that he will make quite sure that his family knows that he will never allow them to treat Will like that again, or he won't be a part of their lives. He won't allow anyone to disrespect Will ever again.

Then Sonny says it just proves that he never supported Will when they were together before, he would be on Will's side until someone said something that disagreed with anything that Will had said or done, and suddenly Sonny would flip flop to the side of the person making the comments, especially when it came to Will's writing.

He tells them that Will is an amazing writer, but some of his articles, through no fault of his own had caused a lot of controversy in Salem. He tells them about the article when EJ had the affair, and how Sami had gotten the name of the woman EJ had slept put into the article, she had gone to publisher and given them the name, and they obviously published it. Well, that person was Will and Sonny's mutual cousin, related on different sides of the family.

The woman was treated like the victim of what had happened, even though she had been equally guilty of the affair, and Will was hated and blamed by their family, for hurting Abby, even though Abby was the one who had an affair with EJ, and helped break up his family.

He says that he thought that Will should be on Abby's side instead of siding with his mother. Sonny tells them that when Will wouldn't support Abby, that Sonny had told him that he was going to be neutral and not take a side in everything that happened because of the article.

He knows now that he hurt Will badly when he didn't support him like he should have. He admits that he would not have reacted well if Will had ever expected Sonny to support the other woman if it had been his mother who had been hurt.

Sonny says that he was such a hypocrite in his attitude, basing his actions on the fact that the other woman was his cousin, and he admits that Abby never did show that she was sorry for the pain she caused Sami and the kids, only how much she was hurt by the article and how could Will have done that to her.

That he still didn't say anything to her, and that his silence in the situation was basically him supporting her instead of Will. Also, he never stopped her or her family and friends from treating Will like garbage after the article came out and the cruel things they said to him.

He didn't allow anyone to say anything hurtful to her, and he would defend her when anyone tried. The situation was different when he had thought that Will had cheated on him, he was so sure of what had happened, and he allowed people to treat Will like he was the biggest slut that Salem had ever seen, and he never tried to support Will once, he doesn't know how to ever make that up to Will.

He says that he had told Will he would give him a chance to fix their marriage, but everything Will tried, he ignored or cancelled on him, and that he went out of his way to spend time with Paul, because he knew it was hurting Will.

He asks them how can he justify forgiving the man his husband was supposed to have slept, but not giving Will the same forgiveness. He says now he can see the only reason he didn't want to bash Paul's face in for supposedly having sex with Will was because of the drugs but that doesn't take away the pain Will felt and still feels over how Sonny acted towards him.

He says that he is having trouble forgiving himself for this, and it has become worse since he found out that Paul had drugged Will and assaulted him, that Paul had raped Will, as a part of his sick plan. That Will got hurt so badly, because he was an obstacle to Paul getting what he wanted.

Santana and Brittany look at each other, then at Sonny. As much as they want Seb to have his chance with Will, they know that they must help Will get through all this, he must come first, because he is their patient, and now they have to try and help Sonny in order to help Will get past all the issues that are still affecting him from before, and that Sonny is perhaps the biggest issue Will has, and his past behavior regarding Will.

Santana then says to Sonny that Paul definitely shows signs of a sociopathic personality. She explains that sociopaths are people who have little to no conscience. They will lie, cheat, steal and manipulate others for their own benefit.

They know exactly what they are doing but they just don't care, because they don't think that anything they do is in any way wrong. If you are trusting enough, they can brainwash you into believing anything they want; and getting you to do exactly what they say and what they want, which is the only time they can be truly happy.

Sociopathic personalities s can hide this well if you haven't known them for very long before they start taking control. They can seem to be really nice and charming at first, almost too nice and sweet, but that is them being extremely fake to the person they are trying to control. This will last until there is a problem that they are at fault for causing, however, they will try and manipulate the victim to believe that they are responsible for the problem.

There is no reasoning with this type of personality; they must have things happen their way or all hell breaks loose. They will flip the situation so that they can blame you for hurting them instead of the truth that they have hurt you.

They will try to place the blame on anyone else for all their problems, never admitting that they are constantly hurting others, especially to get their own way. A sociopathic personality is a compulsive liar, and if they do apologize, the apology is never genuine, because they are not sorry for what they have done.

Most of the time they are anti-social, but can sometimes put on a mask, and fool people into believing that they are very friendly and trustworthy; they may have few close friends because people don't feel comfortable with them, and may not want to associate with them.

The sociopathic personality will tell you that people them don't like them because they are famous or that they are jealous, so they are against them. They will always have a reason why people act the way do around them. They will act bewildered, and say that they don't understand it, because they haven't done anything to hurt anyone. They will play on your sympathy for them.

Santana looks at Sonny and asks him if any of what she just said sounds familiar. He looks dazed, and he shakes his head, and said that you just described Paul exactly. Everything you said is true, and the evidence is now backing it all up.

Sonny says to them, how did I not see this, how could I have gotten involved with someone like that. I let him come into our lives, and he hurt Will so badly. How can I ever make this up to Will, this is all my fault? Brittany says no that's not true.

Didn't the test results show that he was using the same drug to control you in San Francisco? Between how sociopathic personalities work and the effects of the drug, you would not have been able to control how you felt, and you would not have seen the real Paul at all.

Sonny breaks down crying heavily, the guilt weighing on him. He knows what Santana and Brittany have said, but he can't help believing that he really is responsible for all the pain and suffering that Will went through in Salem, and he says that to them.

Will had gotten showered and changed, and was on his way back when Sonny started explaining everything to Brittany and Santana, and so he stopped, he just wanted to hear what Sonny had to say when he wasn't around. He knows or at least hopes that Sonny would be completely honest with him, but he knows that Sonny will want to put the best spin on everything with Will, because he is hoping for a chance to be with Will again.

He hears what Sonny says to them, and he can tell Sonny is sincere in what he is saying. He hears Sonny talking about the guilt he has for Will being hurt by Paul, in order for Paul's plan to work. He hears Santana tell Sonny that she believes that Paul has a sociopathic personality, and then how she explains what that means to Sonny.

He like Sonny realizes that Paul is almost a textbook definition of a sociopathic personality. He knows that Sonny would always look for the good in people, and often ignore the bad, because he wants to give everyone a chance. He is sure that this is true for when Sonny met Paul, and that Paul took advantage of Sony's trust.

He hears when Sonny blames himself for everything that happened to Will, and as mad he may have been at Sonny, he can't let him take responsibility for Paul's twisted personality and actions. He rolls into the room and tells Sonny to look at him, and he tells Sonny that he is not responsible for anything Paul had done.

He is not blaming him for any of that, he says that he wants them to forget about Paul for now, and that they need to work on the issues that they had before Paul ever came to Salem. Once they have worked through them and dealt with the trouble that came from those, and if there is a chance for them to be together again, that then they will work through the Paul issues.

He says that he knows that most of what Sonny had done during that time was caused by the drugging, so that will help work through the pain that he went through during that time, how he felt about how Sonny acted towards him and had treated him when Paul came into their lives.

He says that he's not saying that all will be forgiven right away, but that the drugging having been the cause of that behavior will make it easier for Will to forgive Sonny for that period of time. He jokes that Sonny will still have to jump through hoops though.

Sonny looks at him in disbelief, the fact that Will doesn't hate him and is willing to work through things with him, that he may still have a chance with Will. He laughs shakily, and says bring on the hoops, I will do whatever you need me to do.

Will says to him that now he needs to hear what Sonny has to say about the issues he raised the other night. He wants to see if Sonny will tell him the same as what he had said to Brittany and Santana. He decides to use his abilities as a back-up when Sonny is talking, this way he can be sure of how Sonny is really feeling as he tells Will what he thinks about his behavior back then.

He doesn't think this is wrong because he needs to know if Sonny is truly feeling what he says because he loves Will or if it is because he feels guilty over what happened to Will, and his part in it. He listens to Sonny, and with his abilities, he knows that Sonny is sincere in what he is saying, and that he really does love Will, and more than anything, he wants to be back with Will.

Will tells Sonny that he accepts his apologies and believes him, but he still needs to explore what he wants right now. He is willing to date Sonny for now, but he is also going to be seeing other people until he is sure that he knows what he wants for his life. He needs to know that he is with Sonny because Sonny is the love of his life, not because of their past.

He reminds Sonny that he jumped into a relationship with Sonny as soon as he came out, that before he got together with Sonny, the only other guy he had kissed was Neil. He admits that his insecurity and lack of confidence made it easy for him to believe everyone when they said how lucky he was to have Sonny, and he never disagreed. He never felt that the opposite was true, and he realizes that this made their relationship uneven.

He said that because of always hearing that, he was always afraid of losing Sonny, and that when Paul came to town, that it seemed like his worst fears came true. He said having everyone trying to push Sonny and Paul together while they were still married broke his heart. It made him feel like no one thought that Will should be around, and that they would love to see Paul take his place, especially with Sonny.

Will tells Sonny that he has to work on himself, before he can have a relationship with anyone again. He needs to date other guys, because it proves to Will that he is desirable, that they aren't just settling for Will, that they really want to be with him.

He says that he knows that it's not true now, but for the longest time he felt like Sonny had settled for him because he couldn't have Paul. He knows now that this isn't true, but it is how he felt at that time. It might sound selfish, but Will has to put himself first now, and figure out what he wants and needs to be happy.

He needs to know that he is desired and that they want him for who he is, and not as a substitute for the one that they really wanted. He says that he needs to prove to himself that he is attractive, sexy and desirable to men; and that he deserves to be able to feel this way about himself, and for a long time, he had felt ugly and unattractive.

He knows that Sonny never meant to make him feel like he was unwanted, at least not through his own control but that it happened, and it has affected his self-esteem. He thinks it might sound shallow but having Seb and Brian show interest in him has helped. He admits that he still can't believe that anyone would want him to model and lead a campaign, but it has been a big boost to his self-esteem and his confidence. That feeling of being unattractive and unwanted is finally going away.

Their attention, well, it makes him feel better, because they show him that they want to spend time with him, and that they are happy when he is with them. It's the proof that he does have other options, and Sonny needs to realize that if Will takes him back, that he is lucky he is the one that Will has chosen.

Will is breathing heavily by the time he gets all his feelings out, and Sonny is shocked to hear that Will ever felt like he wasn't attractive, that he made Will feel so unwanted that he had doubted his own self-worth. Sonny is feeling guilty, but he is glad that Will was able to say how he felt, even if Sonny didn't like hearing that Seb and Brian both want Will.

He knew this already, but to know that Will is aware of it, he knows that Seb especially may have an easier time with Will because he has never caused Will any pain. Brian, though he and Will had issues in the past, are getting along great now, and he has made it quite clear that he wants Will; and he also hasn't hurt Will in the same way that Sonny had.

Sonny though is determined, he is going to prove to Will just how sexy and gorgeous he is, he will do whatever is needed to make Will realize that he regrets his past actions; that even though he has hurt Will, that he wants to make up for that pain, and he will prove to him that he will never hurt him ever again.

Sonny says that he is truly sorry for how he not only treated Will in the past, but that he has always thought that Will was the most gorgeous man he has ever known, and that he hates that he made Will feel even for a moment that he wasn't attractive. He looks at Will, and says that the day I met you, it was like my dream man had come to life, you are the embodiment of the type of man I have always found to be the most desirable.

I know that you probably don't want to hear this right now, but if it hadn't been for the drugs in San Francisco, I would never have even gone out with Paul, he is not my type, and I am not attracted to him, and like I told you in the letter, I never enjoyed being with him, I was never satisfied the way I always was with you. The only reason I ever slept with him after Paris was because of the drugs.

I am not trying to pressure you for anything. I know that if I am lucky enough to win your heart, that it may be a long time before we become intimate, and I can wait. Like a conversation I had with your mother, and can I say that was extremely embarrassing, if I get too excited, I can take care of myself, that is what my right hand is for. I know that you are not used to me being so blunt, but I don't want you back for sex. I want you back because you are my heart, and my reason for living.

Will looks at Sonny, and says okay that is good to know but I can't believe you talked to my mother about sex. I wish I could say I was shocked, but my mother can be blunt to the point of rudeness. You know what though, I know that she will always be in my corner, she is one of my strongest defenders, and I love her dearly.

People always have so much to say about my mother, but she went through hell when she was younger, and she never received any help, my loving grandma never did anything to help her, only told her that she should have known better.

A world-renowned psychiatrist couldn't realize that her bulimic teenage daughter needed counselling when she was brutally raped when she was a 15-year-old virgin, but she arranged for counselling when Carrie attacked but not raped.

I don't understand what she was thinking, and how much she hurt my mom. Grandma Marlena might not want to admit it, but her lack of care and attention was one of the reasons my mom acted out so much later. I love my grandma, but she has never treated mom the way she should have, mom and Carrie are not clones, and she should have never been expected to act exactly like Carrie.

Carrie cheated on Austin at least twice, both times, it was full blown affairs, but she was never judged for what she did. Mom however, if she did anything wrong, then everyone came down on her like a tonne of bricks. I have felt that same judgement, and it is painful.

Sonny, Brittany and Santana look at Will when they hear what Sami went through with no support, and they are starting to see a pattern forming, and it is not pretty. Sami and Will for some reason have been singled out to be treated more harshly than everyone else in Salem, and everyone in town seems to go along with it.

Santana decides that she and Kurt will have some fun in Salem if anyone tries to start something with Will or Sami. She and Brittany love Will, and they really like Sami, she is a bitch and proud of it, in the good way, she doesn't accept garbage or let anyone hurt her kids.

Santana looks at Brittany and says to her, I'll sharpen my claws before we got to Salem, and I am sure that Kurt will be glad to help as well. Quinn and Sue, oh it'll be epic, because you know that Sue will adore Will, especially if Kurt likes him. We should let Sue loose, she will level Salem to the ground if they get her started.

Oh, by the way, is Sue bringing Becky with her to the reunion. I miss her, and you know that she is Sue's Mini-Me, she looks so sweet, but she will kick ass if she has to, and with the training Sue got her, they will never see it coming.

Will and Sonny look at Santana and Brittany, and ask if all the people they just mentioned are coming to the reunion, and who is Becky. Santana explains that Becky is a student that Sue took under her wing, that Becky has Down's Syndrome, but don't ever underestimate her, she is very smart and totally devoted to Sue. She is also very lovable, and Sue even had her on the Cheerios, and she was a real member, she took part in the competitions as well.

Will says okay, I have to ask, what is a cheerio, and why would she put Becky on it? Well, besides a really good cereal, but I am confused. Brittany laughs and says that the Cheerios were the cheerleaders for the high school, but they were also six-time National Champions.

Brittany goes onto say that she, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Quinn had all been members. In fact, one year, Kurt was responsible for them winning by performing the full gymnastic routine while doing a fourteen-minute Celine Dion medley in French in full voice, thank you very much.

Wow, Will says that must have been amazing to see and hear. I really can't wait to meet all your friends at the reunion. Even if Sue sounds a bit scary. Sonny agrees with Will and says I can see her going toe to toe with Victor, and most likely winning by the sounds of it. Perhaps that is what Salem needs, a good shakeup, to make them realize how bad they have become. Even before the drugging, some of them were incredibly hypocritical.

Will agrees, and he tells Sonny I don't know if I can deal with the judgement and hypocrisy in Salem anymore. He looks at Sonny and says that I don't know if I will ever be able to live there anymore, probably close by so that Ari would not be too far from her relatives, but not in Salem itself.

I do know though that if I do go back to Salem, it won't be the same meek and mild Will I was before. If someone starts in on me, they will find out that I am indeed the son of Sami and Lucas, and that I won't be letting them treat me like they did before.

I will come out swinging, and I will let them know that I know all their dirty little secrets. I wouldn't ever try to blackmail anyone, but that doesn't mean that I should keep quiet about what I know, if they want to tell people how they should live, then they should clean up their own lives first.

I am looking forward to going back for the film festival, I do want to see the faces on everyone when they see the documentaries, and he looks at Sonny, I don't know exactly what you are doing, but I have heard that you are trying to get payback for me, and I thank you for that.

I don't want you to get into trouble with your friends and family, though, so please be careful. They can be very vengeful, I found that out when you went to Paris, and I don't want them to turn on you. The reason that I left the message I did for your parents was mostly in response to what they had done to me then.

I also had to tell my grandmother and John how I felt, when they were judgemental and hypocritical towards me, I was so angry and hurt, and I let it all go. Also, the message for you and Paul, I had felt used and humiliated by what had happened and the way I was treated; and how he had managed to ruin my life.

Did you ever ask him about the last comment I had made before I finished my loving message to all of you? I can only imagine that he had to scramble for an answer, and try to figure out what he could tell you. I hope that you weren't too hurt when you heard the truth behind that comment.

Sonny looks at Will, and says that no before I could ask him anything about it, the others started to say some nasty things about you, and that your comments were untrue and had to be a result of the tumor. I went off on them telling that you were right about everything except that you were never my second choice, that you had always been my first choice, and that I was still in love with you, and I broke the engagement then and there.

Why do you mean that they were vengeful, what did they do to you while I was in Paris? Will looks at Sonny and asks him are you sure, do you really want to know because it will only make you angrier with your family then you already are. Sonny says yes please tell me, and Will says okay.

He tells Sonny that the Kiriakis family locked him out of the joint bank accounts, and that they had cancelled his insurance, so there was no way he could afford to try and go to a therapist, because he would never have been able to pay the bill. Will says that they also tried to get him kicked out of the apartment, but they couldn't because his name was on the lease, thank God, he and Ari at least still had somewhere to live.

Sonny sits there in shock, he can't believe his family did that to Will, and then he realizes that they wouldn't have had a problem doing it, as they had wanted Will out of his life. He is surprised that they didn't try to go for custody of Ari, but remembers that Sonny wasn't listed on any of the legal documents as anything but Ari's godfather.

He looks at Will, and says I am so sorry that my family was so hateful to you then, well hell, since we started dating. I was thinking that I was surprised that they didn't try for custody of Ari, but I guess they remembered that they had no legal rights to her.

Will tells him that there had been talk of them trying that but that had been towards the end of his time in Salem, and he guesses after he was attacked, that they must have figured that Sonny would automatically become daddy, but when he went back to Paris, that they couldn't push it.

Sonny flinches and looks down, and he apologizes to Will about not being there for Ari. Will tells him that he was angry that Sonny had left Ari behind, but he never doubted that Sonny loved Ari, but he had figured that Sonny didn't want the responsibility of being a parent now that Will was gone.

Sonny looks at Will and says I swear, I promise you that's not true; I couldn't look at Ari without seeing you, it hurt so much to look at her. So, I selfishly decided that I couldn't deal with it, and went back to Paris. I am so sorry that I abandoned our daughter after you died. I can only thank God that she wasn't old enough to remember. Otherwise, she would not want to be around me, she would hate me.

Will looks at Sonny and says that Ari will never hate you, you are her daddy Sonny. No matter what happens between us, I would never keep her away from you. You are her parent, just like Gabi and I are, she is lucky that she has three parents who love her.

Sonny says thank you, you don't know how much that means to me, she is my daughter, I couldn't lover her anymore even if she had my blood. Sonny wipes the tears away from his eyes that came while they were talking his place in Ari's life.

Now for a less emotional topic, I have to ask you about the song you suggested when you thought Paul and I were still getting married. What was that about, and the comment any port in a storm. Will looks at Sonny, and says I don't know if I should tell you.

I was so angry at the time that I wanted to hurt just as much as I did. If I tell you what that meant, it will really hurt you. I am not that angry right now, and don't know if I should say anything. It will destroy any good memories of your original relationship with Paul.

Sonny looks at Will and tells him to go ahead, he has no good memories left anyway since he found out how Paul drugged him from the very beginning, that if he hadn't been drugged, then they would never have had a relationship to start with.

Will says okay, but I don't know how you will react when you hear what I meant. Please stay calm, because if you get angry, I am not sure if it will set off my powers. They all look at him when he says that, he tells them that perhaps later, he will tell them the reason behind his comment.

He looks in Sonny's direction, and says the song title and the comment were because Paul had a guy in every city where they played any away games. You were his San Francisco guy, so he saw you more often, but he was having sex with a different guy in every city every time he went away for a game.

How he never got found out or was outed I don't know. I am guessing that he was using his little party favor, all the time, to make sure that they didn't say anything. I can't see otherwise why there weren't rumors, but I guess if it all happened in his hotel room, no one could ever get proof.

I know that at least one of his teammates knew what was going on, but Paul had dirt on him about his gambling and money problems, so he could never say anything, or he would be exposed himself. This teammate was the one who arranged for the screenwriter to drug me in LA so that I would think that I had cheated there as well as when he drugged me himself when he was in Salem.

Sonny is shocked but not really surprised. He thought after everything else he had found out about Paul, that his devoted act was wearing thin, but he had no proof, just his suspicions. He tells them all this, and he then asks Will a question that he needs to know the answer to, but at the same time, he is not sure he is ready to hear the answer.

He asks Will, did he drug and assault you, also what happened with the screenwriter, do you know if he only drugged you or did he assault you as well? Will looks down at the ground, and says that when he was taken by Rolf, he showed Will that he had been drugged by Paul to the point of unconsciousness, and that Paul penetrated him with and object to make Will believe that he had cheated on Sonny.

Sonny is raging inside, he knows that if he could get away with it, he would kill Paul gladly, and not regret it ever. He wants to make Paul pay for everything he did to Will, and if he somehow weasels his way out of the charges, he will take care of making sure that Paul is punished himself.

Will goes on to say that he doesn't know about the screenwriter but what he can remember of him that he wouldn't put it past him, and the FBI are investigating him for drugging him and whatever else he may have done. The information that they have gathered so far isn't encouraging; they believe that he may have dosed quite a few men over the last few years, both before and after Will.

Will starts to tear up and says that until he and Seb were talking about another subject that it never even occurred to Will that he might have been exposed to something from that time. Sonny asks him if can hug him, and Will lets him.

Sonny hugs Will tenderly, and tells him if he wants to go get tested, that he would go with him, and be there as support. Will says thank you, both you and Seb offered to go with me. I wonder if the bloodwork they did before the surgeries would have that information.

I am embarrassed to have go tell someone that I might have been exposed to something, because I was drugged and don't remember if I even had sex at that time. I sound like a real slut, and I have never been tested before. The only man I was ever with willingly was you, Sonny.

Santana calls out to him, Will, look at me, you were assaulted, and your choice taken away from you, no matter what those idiots in Salem said to you, you are not a slut or a whore. You have nothing to be ashamed of, but I can call T and Templer right now, and ask him to get their techs to check your blood.

I am sure that they have at least one vial from before your surgery. They are using the bloodwork as evidence of all the chemical concoctions that were used on you during the time you were being held. She calls T right away and explains the situation to him, and he says that he will have the tests run, and that he will make sure that they are rushed, so Will can know as soon as possible, and that he can get rid of that worry.

Templer calls their head lab tech, and tells them to run every STD test they can think of on the some of Will's blood, when he says this, the tech says we already did, as soon as you told us that you were investigating the screenwriter for the possible assault of Will Horton, and that you believed it wasn't the first time the screenwriter had done this.

I am happy to tell you that nothing showed up, and we not only tested for everything, we triple checked the results. He is clear of any STDs and he doesn't have to worry that he was infected with anything by the guy in LA or the time he was drugged in Salem, we can tell from the dates of the drugging, and we have tested for any diseases that have longer incubation periods. 

He was only with one guy besides that, and if it was Sonny Kiriakis, he is fine because Sonny tested clean on everything as well.

He was luckier because he ex-fiancé was playing around when he was in Paris before they got back together. Looking at the number of men that have said that he had sex with them during that time, he must have practiced safe sex, otherwise, he would have had a great possibility of picking up an STD. Luckily for Sonny, he never did.

Templer is relieved to hear this, and he calls Santana back with the news. She thanks him for getting the information so quickly, and asks him if she should tell Sonny about what Paul had really been doing in Salem while Sonny was still in Paris, and how that his actions are soon going to be public knowledge. He tells her that it is up to her and Brittany if they want to pass that information on to Sonny.

She talks it over with Brittany and they decide that Sonny should know before the film festival, so that he can be prepared. He seems like a good guy, and doesn't deserve to be hit with that information and be horribly embarrassed that night. They will have to teach him and Will how to have show faces, a good lesson they learned from glee club. How to be able to show a perfect smile and never let anyone see that something is bothering you.

She passes the test results on to Will. She tells Will that the techs had already tested for everything when they started the investigation against the screenwriter, and that Will is fine, no STDs, and they checked the results multiple times.

She tells Sonny that his tests were all clear also, and she stops for a minute. She asks him if he can handle hearing anything else about Paul, and his lies. He looks puzzled and tells her sure. She tells him that while he was in Paris, after Will was attacked and taken, that Paul had slept with pretty much the whole gay population in and around Salem.

That he had admitted one night while drunk to one of Brian's friends, what he was doing. She said that he didn't want to give up all his extra fun as he called it but for his plan to work, he had to look like he was totally devoted to Sonny.

Well, the men he had slept with during that time were very dissatisfied with his performance. They apparently believed because he was an athlete that he would have been much better than he was, they said he was all talk and had no action.

They all said that one time was enough, that they never wanted to repeat the experience, that it was the most disappointing time of their lives. After what he had done to Will, who they all thought the world of, well they are going to be giving him some payback.

She asks Sonny if he knows about the documentary that some of the New Directions people had worked on in Salem. He says that he heard they were doing something, but not exactly what. They fill him on the details, and how they have all the people who treated Will so bad on camera giving their views on the two scenarios with the cheater, and how they should be treated.

How they plan to show just how hypocritical they all are, when they show the answers they gave about the cheater when it is discovered had a brain tumor, how they all swore that they would have noticed that something was wrong and would have helped the person, and would not blame them, they would be compassionate, and get the partner to understand that it wasn't the cheater's fault, etc.

She tells him that they are then going to show how they all treated Will during that time, and right after the last clip is shown; that Will's surgeon is going to appear, and tell them that not only did Will have a brain tumor, but that it had been growing right after the first behavior chip was implanted; and that he had been dealing with it causing problems during that last year in Salem.

Brittany breaks in and says that they are all going to be shown as true hypocrites because their real reactions to that type of situation was nowhere close to how they had said they would treat someone if they were in that situation. She tells them that the name of the documentary is called Operation: True Faces of Salem.

She then says that they will leave the biggest hypocrite for last, Paul Narita. They are going to show how he acted so devoted to Sonny, swearing that he was madly in love with Sonny, that he couldn't be with anyone else. Then they will show all the compromising photos that Paul was in with all the different men during the time he was supposed to be waiting for Sonny to come back.

They will lightly blur Paul's face, but it will be obvious who it is, the men who are supplying the photos have all signed releases so that the pictures can be used along with their comments about how Paul couldn't get the job done, and how he only left all unsatisfied customers. This is what they are calling the not so highlights reel.

Sonny is shocked but not surprised, he knows now that Paul's supposed devotion to him was all part of his act to win Sonny over so that his plan would finally be complete. He says that they should interview him, he can give them proof that it never got any better, always a disappointment.

He adds that if it hadn't been for the drugs, he would never have been with Paul after the first time. He looks at Will and says that Will was better the first time he ever did anything than Paul was after years of extensive practice apparently.

Will just looks at him, and says really. Sonny looks at him, and he says better every single time. Will says joking that Sonny doing that would make a great first apology. He is not serious, but Sonny says okay. He looks at Santana and says can you introduce me to whoever is in charge of the documentary, so they can add me to the list. He says that he can prove that the other guys aren't doing it out of spite, that they are all telling like it is.

Will looks at Sonny and says are you serious? Would you really do that for me, I don't want everyone in Salem to turn on you, they would be horrible to you. I would love to see it, but it would be so mean, but funny. Paul tried to ruin my reputation, but his own actions will blow his out of the water, pardon the pun.

Sonny says yes, I want to do it. It's time that Paul Narita learns that karma's been looking for him and she is pissed. He will finally learn what it is like to be publicly humiliated, like he did to you. It's only fair that he should feel some pain for what he did to everyone, especially you.

Also, remember by that point, all his loyal little followers should be detoxed. He won't have the people of Salem to try and protect him once all the charges against are read when he is arrested. I want to see this happen, he caused me to hurt the person I love most in this world, in the worst conceivable way.

Thanks to that damn drug, I broke the heart of the love of my life and made his life miserable for almost a year. I will never be able to completely make up for that, but I am willing to try. Then to find out that he tried to drug our daughter, I wanted to kill him before for what he did to you, but to try and hurt our daughter, to try and ruin her memories of you, he is truly a monster.

Now I want him not only dead, but his life and reputation ruined as well for hurting the two most important people in the world to me. He didn't get to drug Ari, because she was smarter than most of Salem, me included; but he took you away from her just as much as if he had killed you himself.

He thought that he could play god with all our lives, so I think it's appropriate that he gets judged in public for what he did. This way he can't try to get out of it. His house of lies will fall apart, and he won't be able to do anything about it.

Will looks at Sonny and sees that Sonny is completely serious about what he is saying, and he can feel it too. He now can finally believe that Sonny has no feelings left for Paul, and that most likely he never did, that Sonny was a victim of Paul Narita just like Will had been.

Will's heart starts to soften towards Sonny, and he realizes that he does still love Sonny, but he is not ready to jump into anything. He must make sure that he can forgive the rest of the problems they had, yes, the biggest problem was Paul and all the pain he caused, but they need to work everything else out as well.

He thinks that it is possible but this time he needs to know that he is truly number one in Sonny's heart. Last time in Salem Will was the one who was trying to prove to Sonny how much he wanted him, well this time Sonny must prove that he wants to be with Will and only Will.

Also, Sonny must know that if Will gives him this chance that it will be the last one. He could never recover a second time from his heart being broken by Sonny. Will tells Sonny everything he has just thought of and tells him that he is willing to go out with him on a date.

If Sonny wants to, they can go out to lunch tomorrow. He tells Sonny that he hasn't gone out to dinner with anyone yet, he wants to save that for a special occasion, when he knows what he wants for sure. He wants to even the playing field, and he asks Sonny if he will agree to this. Sonny says yes, because he is finally going to get a chance to start trying to win back his love.

He asks Will if they can go just outside the village, he has heard of a beautiful café that he would love to take Will to. Will says sure, but how are they getting there, so far, they have been walking everywhere, or as he jokes, he's been wheeling everywhere he goes.

Sonny says that he will rent a car, and he pulls out his phone and calls up the car rental place, and goes to book the car for the next morning, and the clerk tells him that his card won't work. Sonny knows that there is nothing owing on his card, so he gives his other card as well, the same thing happens. Sonny is totally confused at this point, because he pays his total balance every month. He goes into his online banking app, and sees a notification that all his accounts and have been frozen, and his cards deactivated.

He is totally confused, and calls his bank to see what is gong on. The representative on the phone tells him that there is a note stating that the accounts can't be accessed until after the competency hearing. He yells what did you say; and the bank representative says that there is a note here stating that until after your competency hearing, you can not access any of your accounts.

It is scheduled for Monday of next week according to the file. The banker is one of the few people that Paul hadn't managed to get under his control, and so they believe that it is wrong that Sonny's family is trying to force him to come back to town so that they can control him, and reunite him with Paul. Sonny thanks him for the information and hangs up.

Will looks at Sonny and asks what's wrong. You seemed really upset when you were on the phone. Sonny looks at all of them, and says that somehow my cards have been deactivated, and all my accounts are frozen until after my competency hearing next week.

Santana says what the hell are you talking about? Sonny tells them that apparently his family has somehow convinced the courts in Salem that Sonny has become incompetent, and they are trying to gain control of him, so that they can force him to go back to Salem and make him reunite with Paul.

They are doing it for his own good. According to the note in the file at the bank, they believe he snapped under the pressure of finding out that his late husband was alive, and had been treated horribly during the two years he was gone; they don't believe that he is mentally competent to make decisions on his own behalf, especially anything dealing with financial matter, they just want to protect his interests.

Will looks at Sonny and says call Templer. The FBI can check into this, get all the details about the hearing, and I am sure that Sandor will know a good attorney who can help you. You know what, just let me call Billie and get his number. He is the Assistant Attorney General after all, he should be able to recommend someone who can represent you.

You won't need to go back, you can appear on video, Sandor can be with you so that they can't say that you are kept against your will. I am sure that even the judges in Salem wouldn't be as stupid as to accuse the AAG of conspiring to hold someone against their will.

Sonny just stares at Will, he can't believe that while he was freaking out about everything, that Will solved the problem for him. He is so impressed by Will, he would never have thought of all that so quickly. His love is gorgeous and brilliant, and it was sexy how commanding he was when he was telling them the plan.

Will calls Billie right away, and luckily Sandor is there, so Will explains the situation that Sonny had just discovered. Sandor agrees with Will's plan, and says that his old private practice partner would be good for this. He looks mild mannered, but he is a force to be reckoned with in the courtroom.

While Will is still on the line, he calls up Canning Withers, and explains the situation. Withers agrees to take the case, and asks to speak to Sonny, so Will puts Sonny on the phone. Withers asks Sonny if he would like him to represent him in this matter, and Sonny says yes immediately.

Withers asks Sonny why his family would do this, and Sonny tells him that it is all due to his first husband being found alive two years after they believed that he had died. Sonny admits that he had been engaged and had almost married someone else just before the truth about Will had come out.

He also tells Withers that his family want him to stay with the new fiancé and not reunite with his husband. He admits that his family had always had issues with Will, and he believes this is part of their motive for doing this. Sonny says that his family believe that they know what is best for him, and figure if they can get him back, that they can talk him around to their way of thinking.

He tells Withers that even if he and Will don't reunite, he has no intention of ever being with his now ex fiancé. He tells Withers everything that they have discovered about his former fiancé since Will was found alive. At first, Withers is disbelieving and asks Sandor if this is all for real. Sandor asks him if he has heard anything about the pilot program for helping investigate mostly cold cases all around the country that the AG's office has initiated in the past few weeks.

He says that everything leads back to that program, and he tells Withers that he will call him on a secure line that the local FBI office will bring to him, and he can explain the whole situation, but yes this is all very real. He will call later tonight and give him all the details. He tells him that he will need to sign a confidentiality agreement. Withers agrees and says that he will talk to him later.

Sonny is in shock that his family has done to him, but when he thinks about it, he realizes that it is not that surprising. He is willing to bet that once it all comes out, that they will find out that Paul was behind this latest move.

He looks at the rest of them, and says three guesses to who you think arranged or suggested the competency hearing? They all say Paul, no doubt about it. He is using your family to try and force you back to Salem. He thinks that you will have to come back if you don't any way to take care of yourself while you are gone.

Sonny calls Templer, and he explains what he just discovered, and Templer promises to investigate, and that this is just adding up more charges against Paul. Sonny asks if there is anyway to get access to the rest of the money in the account that no one knows about, and Templer says that they should be able to do that for Sonny.

Sonny then turns to Will, and says that we won't be able to go to that café tomorrow after all. I will find somewhere nice here in the village. Will can tell that Sonny is disappointed that his plans are being ruined because of this situation, so he tells him that it's fine, he is sure that they will enjoy their lunch no matter where they eat.

Brittany wants to help Sonny out, because it is horrible what he just found out, and says to Santana can we let them use our rental? At first, Santana doesn't want to because she doesn't want to help Sonny in his attempt to get Will back, even though she likes Sonny, but because she wants Seb to be able to win Will's heart for himself. She looks in Brittany's eyes though and can't refuse what her wife wants to happen.

Santana sings out to Sonny that he can borrow their car for tomorrow if he wants. Sonny is pleased and says yes and thank you right away. He is surprised because he had gotten the feeling that Santana was in Seb's corner. However, he is not going to complain, he can now take Will to the beautiful café and that he hopes it can be a romantic lunch for them.

It is his chance to show Will how much he wants him back. He didn't want to take Will somewhere that either Brian or Seb had taken him, he wants it to be special and somewhere only they have been together. Hopefully, this date is the beginning of his new relationship with Will. He must make sure that the lunch is perfect.

Brittany tells Will that their session for today is over, and she will see him tomorrow. Sonny asks them if they can all do this again in a couple of days, and would it be possible for him to have his therapist there, so that if Will has any questions, that she would be able to answer them for him.

Brittany and Santana ask Will if he is okay with this, and he says yes that in three days they can do this, and Sonny says fantastic, that he will set it up with his therapist. He thanks Santana and Brittany for all their help. He turns to Will and asks him if Sonny can walk him home. Will looks up at Sonny, and he thinks about it, and says okay, sure, let's go.

They leave the PT center and start walking towards Will's place, and on the way, they just talk casually about doing something else with Ari, how they are both so glad to see how happy she is now that she has Will back. Sonny tells Will that it is fantastic to see how happy Ari has been since she got to see Will in person.

He says that she is back to her sweet happy self. He tells Will that after they thought that they had lost him, it was like a piece of Ari just disappeared, like a light had gone out inside of her. Sonny says though that it has come back now, and it makes him feel good to see her back to the loving little girl that she has always been.

Will looks at him, and says that her determination to get her own way is back as well, they look at each other and laugh. Will tells Sonny that he is not blind to the fact that Ari wants her daddies back together, and has been working to try and make that happen; and that her mother has been helping her with her plans.

Will says if she is this good now, god help us as she gets older. The only good thing is that she is not trying to hurt anyone with what she wants, if she starts doing that, we must stop her right away. Will makes the remark that Paul is a good example of a child never learning that just because you want something, it doesn't mean that you have the right to do whatever you want to get it.

Sonny agrees totally, and says we have seen the results of a child not learning that lesson, we have both lived through hell because of it. We will make sure that Ari never thinks she has the right to hurt someone so that she can have whatever she wants.

They arrive back at the house, and Will tells Sonny to pick him up tomorrow after his sessions, and they can go to lunch. He tells Sonny that he is looking forward to seeing what Sonny has planned, and asks if he needs to bring some dressier clothes for after his session tomorrow, and Sonny says a nice shirt and some good jeans should do.

Sonny wants to hug Will goodbye, he starts to bend over and then hesitates, but he doesn't want to push his luck. Will figures out what Sonny wants, so he asks him to bend over, and he hugs Sonny quickly and he even gives him a quick kiss on the lips, and his lips tingle when they touch Sonny.

He knows then that he is still attracted to Sonny and he does have feelings for him. Sonny looks at him in shock but happiness as well. He wasn't sure if he would ever get another kiss from Will, even if it was only a tiny one. He almost starts to bounce because he is so happy, but he stops himself. Will kissed him, oh my god, Will kissed him.

He gets the biggest smile on his face, and Will wants to laugh but he doesn't want to hurt Sonny's feelings. Oh god, he is worried about Sonny's feelings. He is definitely still feeling something for Sonny. Can he trust Sonny enough to let him back into his hear?

He wants to, but he is not ready to jump right back into a relationship, they did that the last time and look what happened. He needs Sonny to prove to himself and Will that he truly wants Will, and that he will treat him right this time.

He needs Sonny to prove to him that he will be number one in Sonny's heart, he figures that dating again will prove this one way or the other to him. He looks at Sonny, and tells him that he is giving him a chance to prove to Will how much Sonny does want to be with him.

He tells him he will see him tomorrow, and turns around and goes into the house where he sees Gabi and Ari almost running into the living room. He figures out that they must have been watching him and Sonny, and he goes into talk to them.

He calls Ari and Gabi over to him when he rolls into the living room. Ari jumps into her daddy's lap and hugs him when she gets near him. He looks at her and Gabi, and says did you get a good look at me and Sonny through the window.

At first, Gabi goes to deny it, but Ari pipes and says yes, I was so happy to see you and daddy Sonny outside. I saw you kiss him and hug him, and I was so happy. Does this mean that you and daddy Sonny love each other again? Will we all be living in the same place again?

Will asks Gabi to sit down so that they can try and explain things to Ari so that she can understand. He says to Ari that you know when Daddy was gone, that daddy Sonny was with Paul and they almost got married. He tells her that Daddy coming back stopped that.

He tells her though that because of things that had happened before Daddy went away, there were bad things that happened that had hurt both of them. Wills says that he and daddy Sonny are trying to fix the things that hurt them.

He tells her that they might not be able to fix the bad things though. He does tell her that even if he and daddy Sonny don't fix things so that they can be married again, that they will still always be there for her. They love her so much and that she is their little princess.

Ari is not happy with this, but she knows that her daddies belong with each other, they love each so much, she could see that when her and mommy were watching them. She decides that she will have to help them fix the bad things. She knows that bad man Paul was the one who hurt them. No one told her, but she can tell that he was doing bad things and he hurt daddy and daddy Sonny, he always said mean things about her Daddy.

She really doesn't like him, and she hopes that he gets punished for being bad. She looks at her mommy and her daddy, and tells them all she was thinking. They are slightly surprised, but they realize that Ari had seen through Paul when none of the adults did except Will and T. Gabi and Will tell her she is a very smart little girl, and they give her a hug and a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Please read and review.

Willing it to Be Chapter 19

Sonny goes back to Carrie and Austin's house, and when he gets there they are putting lunch on the table. He sits down with them to eat, and they can tell he is in a great mood, but that there is something else going on. They ask him what happened earlier

He tells them that Will is giving him a chance, and that they are having lunch alone tomorrow, that they have a date. He does admit that Will is still going to see other guys until he is sure, but he tells them that at least now, he has a chance to have Will back again.

They ask what happened that has upset him though, they can sense some frustration, and it's obviously not because of Will. Sonny then tells them what he discovered when he tried to use his credit card earlier to book a car for the next day.

They are shocked and disgusted that his family would do this to him, to try and force him to come home. They know that his family believes he will go back to Paul once he is back in Salem. His family honestly believes that they are doing what they think is best for Sonny and trying to control him and his life.

They ask Sonny if he thinks Paul is behind this, and he says yes definitely. They ask him what he plans to do for money now that his accounts have been frozen until after the hearing, and he tells them that Templer is trying to get the money that is in his unknown account, and that Templer thinks that they should have no problem with that.

Just then, Sonny's phone rings, and it is Templer, and he lets Sonny know that they have gotten around his family and gotten him enough money to last him while he is in Switzerland. He also tells him that from what they could find out that Paul was the one who pushed for the hearing with Sonny's family, just like Sonny and Will had thought.

That he convinced them that they needed to do this before Will could get access to Sonny's money, because Sonny is the one with the money, and they know Will has none. This remark angers Sonny so completely that he can't speak for a moment, the nerve of that bastard, Sonny finally says that Will could have every penny he had, and Sonny would be fine with that.

Templer says that Sonny's family will find out something very interesting about everyone's finances the night of the film festival. He decides that Sonny needs to be filled in about the money that Will is going to be getting, but he doesn't want to say anything without Will's permission.

He tells Sonny that he is going to put him on hold, for a minute; he knows that he needs to call Will and asks him if they can tell Sonny about the money from the rewards; before he lets Sonny know the truth that Will is going to receive so much money that he will never need or look for anyone to ever support him or Ari.

The odds are that he might be the wealthiest person in Salem, not only from the rewards but when he is awarded the assets seized from the DiMera's and Rolf. Will has insisted that the DiMera's be left with enough to support themselves without struggling, and that a college fund be put aside for Thomas; like Will said to them, Thomas is one of the few true innocents in this whole mess.

Chad won't be charged with any crimes because up to this point, he has kept his hands mostly clean, while some of his actions were obviously unethical, he has not crossed the line into anything illegal yet. Will thinks that Chad needs to separate from DiMera Enterprises before he does start giving into the idea of doing things the way Stefano would. He knows from watching EJ, that the power is very seductive, and it can happen before you even realize what you are doing and how you are acting now.

Even though he has issues with him and Abby because of how they treated him, especially his cousin Abby, he doesn't want to see their lives ruined. He wants them to get past losing the DiMera wealth, because like Brady, Chad is essentially good.

Will doesn't want to see him end up ruining his life along with Abby and Thomas' lives, and that at one time, Chad was one of his best friends and like a brother to Will. Also, Will hopes that it can be proven by the FBI that his grandmother hasn't gotten involved with the illegal aspects of DiMera, and that Andre is the only one who might still be involved in those activities.

He has heard that his grandmother has married Andre, but from what he can understand, it is a business arrangement. So, he hopes for her sake, that neither she or Andre have done anything to land them in prison; if they have, he is going to try and get them deals like he did for the Kiriakis family.

However, he may not be able to keep them out of jail, if they have been doing things the way Stefano did, and if they have, there is nothing he can do to help them. He loves his grandmother, but he doesn't know how much she may have changed since he was gone.

It would break his heart to know that his grandmother had become so used to having power, that she would break the law to keep it and be in control. He can only imagine the pain his father, uncle and aunt would feel if this unfortunately proves to be true.

Templer can't believe that Will can be so thoughtful towards the family of the man who was ultimately responsible for the hell Will went through under Dr. Rolf's care, if he's honest with himself, he doesn't know if he could do the same.

He gets Will on the line, and asks him if it is okay to tell Sonny about the money Will is about to receive. Will asks him why he wants to tell him, and Templer tells him what they have learned about the reason for the competency hearing.

Templer tells Will that Paul has convinced the Kiriakis family that Will is after Sonny's money and this is why they are trying to protect Sonny, that they believe they will be stopping Will from getting access to the money. Will is insulted at first, and then he starts to laugh, because he had never been after Sonny for his money, that he had loved Sonny for Sonny, not what he could give him.

Ironically, it is now Will who will be in the position that people may be trying to get to his money. Templer tells him that they can still award the assets of the Kiriakis to Will once they have been seized when Victor is tried for all his crimes, that Victor has used those assets to hurt Will when Sonny went to Paris.

Will says no, definitely not, that being done would only make them believe that they were correct about Will wanting their money. He tells Templer that it should be donated to charity, used to set up homeless shelters and housing for displaced youth. Also donate money to the hospital, and set up a free medical clinic for people who don't have access to insurance and healthcare, especially a program for people who need therapy.

As well, set up a fund to help people who are experiencing financial difficulties such as those going through a divorce or separation. It would be poetic justice to see the money used to address the issues that they had caused him when Sonny went to Paris, and they decided to exact their revenge on Will.

He says though that to do the same as in the case of the DiMera's, to leave them enough to support themselves without struggling, especially his aunt Maggie; and that a college fund be put aside for Tate; like Thomas, Tate is one of the true innocents in this whole mess, and his future should not be jeopardised because his family was arrogant and cruel.

They have investigated, and while Sonny has been cleared of the possibility of any wrongdoing, Brady has been found to be sliding into the more unethical and illegal parts of the businesses, and he may face some jail time. However, Will is hoping that the deal he brokered for Brady is accepted and that he can assigned house arrest, because Tate's mother is not in the picture, and he doesn't want to see Tate's life ruined if his dad is jailed.

Will had a suggestion for the AG's office that Templer presented to them, that Brady be put in charge of setting up the programs, charities and shelters from the Kiriakis assets, and this may give him a chance to redeem himself. He knows that at heart, Brady is a good man, who has let all his pain and anger consume him and control his behavior. Yes, he needs punishment, but he would like to see Brady get his life back on track for himself and Tate.

Templer admits that the AG's office has taken Will's suggestion into account, and that they are willing to make a deal with Brady that if he agrees to the conditions Will has suggested, then he will be placed on house arrest, and he will be able to take care of Tate while he redeems himself through creating and running the charities; and he rebuilds his life at the same time.

There are going to be two conditions, first, that he must seek therapy for his anger, and second, he has to agree to go to AA everyday and submit to random drug and alcohol testing. If he agrees to these conditions, he will avoid jail time, and will be able to get his life back in order. Will is extremely happy to hear this and he hopes that Brady is smart and takes the deal.

Will thinks about letting Sonny know about the money, and he decides that yes Templer can tell him, but he wonders if Templer should mention about the Kiriakis assets being seized outside Sonny's money which has proven to be legally earned.

Templer agrees but he wants Will to be on the line when he tells Sonny, because he knows that Sonny will listen to Will, and he will be able to calm him down if need be; because as bad as Victor has been to Will, he is still Sonny's beloved uncle.

Sonny is still on hold with Templer, and is wondering what is taking so long, it has been a few minutes after all. Finally, Templer comes back on the line, and he tells Sonny that Will is also on the line, Sonny is confused but he doesn't mind Will being in on the call, he already knows about the competency hearing.

Templer tells Sonny that his family should have no worry about Will being after Sonny's assets because within the near future, Will is going to be one of the wealthiest people in Salem, if not the wealthiest, and Sonny is confused, and he asks Templer what he means.

Templer explains that all the information and proof that Will had been able to provide the FBI and the AG's office with has made it possible to close hundreds if not several thousand cold cases around not only the US but internationally, and that Will has been given the all the rewards that had been posted in these cases.

That the amount of money he will be receiving will make sure that he and at least his grandchildren will never have to work if they don't want to, and that it is going to be at least one hundred million dollars just from the rewards.

He tells Sonny that this amount is not counting the money that he is being awarded for his pain and suffering from Stefano's estate because Stefano funded the research and experiments that were performed on Will, and most of the seized assets of Dr. Rolf because he experimented on Will.

He also tells Sonny that Will has asked them to provide sufficient funds to Stefano's family members so that they will be able to support themselves without ever having to struggle and that he has also requested that a significant college fund be set aside for Thomas, and any other children that Chad and Abby may have.

He tells Sonny that all his assets will be fine because he has been investigated and cleared of any suspicious or illegal activities with the family businesses; but as Sonny he knows even if he doesn't want to acknowledge it, his uncle Victor has been involved in criminal activity for decades.

Now thanks to Stefano's recordings, they finally have the evidence to charge him; once he is indicted and has been tried and convicted, and that Sonny must realize the chance of him being found not guilty is very slim, the majority of the Kiriakis assets will be seized.

However, same as with the DiMera's, Will has requested that they take care of Victor's family members so that they will be able to support themselves without struggling, especially Maggie; and that he has requested that a significant college fund be set aside for Tate and any other children that Brady may have in the future.

Sonny asks about his other family members, and is told that they have found proof of Brady getting into the more unethical and illegal aspects of the family businesses, and that unless he accepts the deal that Will brokered on his behalf, he will face jail time.

He tells Sonny that Will has set up a deal that will allow Brady to avoid jail time on two conditions, that he attends therapy for his anger issues, and that he attends AA regularly, and submits to random testing to prove that he is not drinking or using again.

Sonny is happy to hear this, and Templer adds that Will knows that Brady is a good man at heart who has let his pain and anger take over, and that he loves his son, and this will allow him to be able to keep Tate, who needs his father in his life.

Templer tells Sonny that they had wanted to award the seized assets to Will because of what his family tried when Sonny was in Paris, and all the other victims that have been affected by Victor's crimes over the years. Will did not want any of the Kiriakis assets, even before these new claims were made.

Templer says that Will suggested that they use the assets to set up homeless shelters and housing for displaced youth, especially for the LGBTQ community. Also donate money to the hospital for the victims of abuse and rape, and set up a free medical clinic for people who don't have access to insurance and healthcare, and a free therapy program, for people at risk of suicide or any other debilitating issues for which that they can't afford to seek treatment.

As well, set up a fund to help people who are experiencing financial difficulties such as those going through a divorce or separation. It would be poetic justice to see the money used to address the issues that they had caused Will when Sonny went to Paris, and they decided to exact their revenge on Will.

Sonny wants to know if his parents or Maggie will be charged. Templer tells him that Maggie and Adrienne had nothing officially to do with the businesses, but they may be called as witnesses because they most likely knew details of what was going on during the times the crimes were committed from hearing about these events from their husbands.

He tells Sonny that Justin has not overtly been involved in the business, but as Titan's legal counsel, he had to have been exposed to a great deal of the illegal activities. He tells Sonny that Will has also gotten the AG's office to agree to a deal for Justin.

If Justin disassociates himself from Titan and Victor's other businesses; and just works as a lawyer on cases unrelated to the Kiriakis businesses, that he will not be charged. However, he will have a report filed with the Bar Association for 5 years.

That if he stays away from any of Victor's businesses during that time and hopefully for good; then that report will be destroyed, and there will be nothing stated in his file that he was ever censured by the Association. He will still be able to practice law, and will be able to have a satisfying career.

Templer bluntly tells Sonny that the AG's office was pushing for Justin to be disbarred, but Will really fought for him to not lose his law licence. The truth is that the only reason he will be able to continue practice is Will, he said he knew that like Brady, Justin was a good man who had been drawn into Victor's influence, and that it should not ruin the rest of his life.

Sonny is happy to hear this, he was so worried that his parents could end up in jail or penniless. He can't get over how big Will's heart is, that he is still fighting for the people who made his life a living hell, even more than Sonny knew, and that he is taking care of them.

He thought that he couldn't love Will any more than he already did, but he was wrong. He is filled with even more love and devotion for Will that he would do this for Sonny, and he knows that especially in the case of Justin, that it was done for him.

Sonny only has one question left, and it is about Victor, what will happen to him. Templer tells him that he will have to serve time, but they will keep him segregated to protect him, and if he can show remorse for his deeds, that due to his age, he will be released to a halfway house for a year within two years going to prison.

After that year, he will then be released into Maggie's custody, she will be responsible for him. However, he will be watched, and if he commits any more crimes, he will be sent back to prison for the rest of his natural life. Sonny is shocked, how could Victor get such a light sentence, and then he realizes how this arrangement was made.

Sonny says that the only reason Victor isn't being locked up for life is because of Will, isn't it, and Templer says yes. Will knows that even though Victor can't stand him, that Victor is Sonny's beloved uncle, and he has always been good to Sonny.

Templer says that Will knew that he had to do something so that Sonny wouldn't be heartbroken over what would have happened to Victor if he hadn't intervened and gotten this deal for Victor. To be honest though, Templer says that the loss of his money and reputation will probably affect Victor more than going to prison, and Sonny agrees.

Sonny knows that this is just more proof of how good a person Will truly is. He knows that Victor deserves more of a sentence than what he is going to get, and that Will has made it possible for Sonny to be able to deal with the reality of Victor's future.

That he will be making sure that Victor is protected, and that he will still have a life to come back to because of Will is amazing. Sonny knows that most likely none of his family except maybe Maggie and Brady will appreciate what Will has done for them.

This makes him realize even more that Will is his future if he gets the chance to be with him, and if his family tries anything after this, then he will cut ties with them; because Will has been unbelievably kind in trying to make sure that Sonny's family is taken care of when most people, Sonny thinks possibly himself included, would never have done all this for them, if they had been treated the way Will was by Victor and the rest of his family.

He asks Templer to make sure when all the deals are proposed, that each person being offered a deal knows that Will is the one that convinced the AG's office to give them these deals and their lives back. He knows that they probably won't believe that Will has that kind of influence with the AG's office, but he wants it to be known that they have been saved by Will.

He wants them to know that the person whose life they made hell that last year in Salem, is the one person that went to bat for them to get them these deals and to give them a second chance; something they never offered Will.

He wants to show them that Will was and is a better person than they ever will be. Will truly understands the meaning of compassion, charity, and being able to extend a helping hand to people who had never done even one tenth for him of what he has so generously done for them.

Sonny tells Will that he knew he truly loved Will before all this, but it's like everything he felt before has tripled in strength, and that he cannot believe that Will could be even more amazing than he already was. Will says that he had to do these things because if he didn't try, then he would be as bad as they had been towards him. He doesn't want to start his new life with all that anger, resentment and pain from the past hanging over his head.

Templer then says that he forgot to tell Sonny one last thing, that does he remember all the money from the rewards that Will is getting, Sonny says yes, and Templer says that Will is donating half the reward money to law enforcement charities for officers and agents in the areas where the rewards had been posted.

He is donating to the widow and orphan funds, the college scholarship fund for dependents, and a fund to provide the latest and best protective equipment for the officers and agents to use in their work. That Will personally will be donating over fifty million dollars to these funds.

He believes that these charities are often overlooked, and the men and women who risk their lives every day to protect and serve should know that their work is appreciated and valued, and if they make the ultimate sacrifice, that their families will be helped, and will not suffer any more than they already have due to losing their loved one.

Carrie, Austin and Sonny are blown away by Will's generosity and compassion, they know that he has always admired the work that law enforcement does, due to growing up in police families. Carrie and Austin had known that he was donating half the reward money, but they had not really heard how much he was giving away when Sami had told them that night. They had still been in shock from finding out Will was alive.

Templer tells them that if everything works out alright, there will be a lot more money going to the charities, because if the concert idea comes together, that they hope to raise millions more. Carrie and Austin remember the idea that Seb had briefly mentioned to them that night, but with everything going on, they had forgotten all about that idea.

Sonny asks them what they are talking about, and Will tells him that Seb and his friends who are coming in for the reunion, the one that he and Sonny are going to be attending most of the events for, that they are working on the idea of having a fundraising concert here in Switzerland.

That since several members of the groups are famous, and even more are on their way to becoming famous, that they are using their connections in the industry to get a few big-name performers for the concert here. They are also going to try and get the other performers who can't come to Switzerland for that night to agree to let them link up by satellite into wherever they have a show scheduled, and have it broadcast to the concert going on here.

They want to take the idea even further, they want to make it a pay per view event, and wherever the event tickets are purchased, that the money will stay in that city or town for their own law enforcement charities, or whatever charities they do have to benefit the area.

Sonny, Austin and Carrie are overwhelmed with the whole concept of the concert, but agree that it would be amazing, and they all volunteer to help, and Carrie suggests that Sonny would be a great asset with the organization and implementation of the concert, because he has run several successful businesses, so he is a very detail oriented man.

Sonny agrees that he would enjoy helping, because the idea of getting to work on something so worthwhile appeals to him, and he would enjoy getting to work on something instead of not doing anything during the day, he is used to being kept busy and is not used to all the free time he has when he is not with Will and their family.

Will thinks it's a great idea, and says that he is glad that everyone wants to support him in raising money for the charities. Even though he is still hurt by the people in Salem, he could never disregard all they did for Salem, even if they hardly ever solved a case, they tried and were in the line of fire. He tells Sonny that he will get in touch with T and Seb, and see if there is anything that the others can do by helping with the preparations for the concert.

He is sure that they will appreciate the assistance on getting everything set up. If it works, it will be a massive undertaking, and will stretch everyone to their limits. He says that the day the group shows up, they are supposed to meeting for a huge coffee get together, and that they are supposed to be giving an update on who they have been speaking to about the concert.

That he will find out if they have gotten any definite confirmations to either performing here, or agreeing to link their shows to the concert here. Will said that the New Directions and the Warblers will also be performing, possibly with the celebrities, but that they will be performing in each group, and then as a huge combined group.

Sonny asks if they are all performers, and Carrie says she can answer this question. There are two groups coming for the reunion, the New Directions and the Warblers, they were all in show choir. They got to know each other from high school where they used to compete for the chance to get to go to the National Championship.

After they finished school, that they all became great friends, especially since a Warbler married one of the original New Directions members, Blaine and Kurt. They were married in a double wedding with Brittany and Santana. They went through a lot in high school, and they bonded over it.

The two groups blended into one huge group, they are very close, and have each other's backs. Part of the ND group as they call themselves were the crew that went to Salem and filmed the documentary that is going to be shown at the film festival, the one where everyone is going to get smacked in the face with their total hypocrisy.

From what she has heard both groups were amazing, but the New Directions always won in the end, but they never let it interfere once they all became friends. T told us a lot about the groups a few nights ago. The New Directions have either placed in the top three or won the National Show Choir Championship since 2012.

However, the Warblers are no slouches either, but like Seb said, the New Directions just had that something extra that no one could ever get past. Carrie asks Will did T ask you about your favorite performers, because I think they are planning an extra special surprise for you the night of the concert.

Wills say I can't wait to find out what it is, and to see them all perform. Since a bunch of the group are already famous, it should help sell tickets quickly to see them all perform together, and then add in the other celebrities, it will be amazing.

Carrie asks Will if he is going to sing, and Sonny looks at her, and says Will doesn't sing, does he? I mean I have heard him in the shower, and he was great, but I have never heard of him singing anywhere before. Tell me, please. Will yells into the phone, no aunt Carrie, don't tell him, please no one back home knows, not even mom and dad.

Sami and Lucas hear Will yelling out, and they can be heard coming into the room Will is, and they hear the last part of what he says. Lucas says what don't we know about? At the same time, Sonny says now I have to hear this. Austin says to Will, sorry kid, the cat is out of the bag now.

He looks at Sonny and tells him that when Will lived with them years ago, he was in the school choir. He was so good that he had been approached about joining a new band that was being put together, they wanted him for their lead singer.

However, he was too shy to be out there in front, with huge crowds staring at him. Sonny says what band was it? Carrie says to Sonny, you might have heard of them, the PrepLinks. Sonny stares at the phone, and says to Will, you were asked to be the front man for one of the biggest boy bands ever, and you turned them down.

Will says to Sonny that he couldn't do it, that he wasn't that good. He says that he could only imagine getting up in front of a huge audience and just freezing, and not being able to remember the words of the song. He says to them that yes, he likes singing, but he never wanted to do it for a living,

Also, if he had then, he would never have gone back to Salem and he wouldn't have had the life he did. He says that even if the last year in Salem was horrible, he would never give up the life he had there. That before everything went bad, it was the happiest he had ever been; and he wouldn't want to change most of it, just the last year.

Templer tells Will that T and Seb had just walked in the room, and heard Will talking about singing, and that they heard that he had been approached to be in that group, and T just said to Seb that Will has to be in the show now.

Will says oh no I don't. T and Seb says that if he was that good, he can do it. Will says if you want me to be in the show, then you must convince Sonny and Brian as well, and oh T, you will have to do it too. I am sure that Templer can get clearance for the new face of the agency, some great positive publicity.

Brian can be heard saying what are you volunteering me and Sonny for, and Will says that T and Seb have gotten this idea of getting him to perform at the concert just because they heard that years ago I was asked to be in a boy band, but didn't do it.

Brian asks him which group, and T says the PrepLinks, and Brian practically screams you were asked to be in one of the best boy bands ever, and didn't do it, why? T says not only was he asked to be in the band, they wanted him to be their lead singer. And now he is trying to say he can't perform at the concert.

Sonny can tell that Will is starting to get upset about the idea of performing so he tells the others to back off. He says if Will doesn't want to perform at the concert, just leave him alone about it for now. The fact that Will has an amazing voice, and yes Sonny knows that he does sound terrific, doesn't mean that he should sing if he is not comfortable with the idea.

Before they can ask how he knows, he sarcastically says to them that because hello he had heard Will all the time when he was in the shower; that doesn't mean that he has to do it. Will can think about it, and if and Sonny repeats if he changes his mind, then Sonny is sure they can fit him into the show

Sonny also says that Will has told them why he didn't join the band, and they should understand his reasons. He says to Will that he can watch the rehearsals, and that if and only if he changes his mind, they can work him into some of the numbers.

Sonny says that if Will changes his mind and wants to perform, that Sonny will be up there with him if it makes him more comfortable, and he asks Brian and T if they will do the same. Brian agrees because he does want to support Will, but he also doesn't want to give Sonny an advantage with Will because of this.

T says that he would do it for Will, but when people hear him sing, that they might demand their money back. Seb starts to laugh, and says that I do have to agree with T; he loves his cousin, but when he tries to sing, he sounds like an angry cat that has had its tail continuously stepped on it.

They all burst out laughing at Seb's comment, including T. He says that comment is sad but true. He then says Seb got all the singing ability in the family, but T got all the looks. Seb yells excuse me, but he starts laughing before he can say anything else.

He finally says to everyone please excuse my cousin, we try to humor him when he gets like this. Once again everyone starts laughing as T says to Seb that now he is going to get it, and they can be heard running out of the room, T chasing Seb, both laughing the whole time.

Templer dryly says to everyone on the call, and he is one of my best agents, a scary thought, right? T can be heard in the background, saying hey I heard that, and Templer says good, that's why I said it; and they can hear T jokingly complaining in the background while Seb is laughing at him. They all laugh one last time, and Templer says that he must get back to work, and he yells out loud enough, so T can hear him, that so does his young agent.

He tells Sonny if the FBI hear anything more about the hearing, that they will let him know as well as his lawyer. They all say goodbye to him, and soon it is only Will and Sonny, his aunt and uncle still on the line. Will tells Sonny to call him tonight once he speaks to Withers, and let him know what has been planned about the hearing.

Will says that there is no way that they can win, and if for some insane reason they do, then they will appeal it, and keep it tied up in the system, until after the testing and detox plan is complete, and everyone is back in control of their own minds, and Paul can't use them anymore to get what he wants.

Sonny is so grateful for Will's support, and how when Sonny was in shock from the news earlier, that Will took charge and got a solution for the problem right away, and he tells Will this and says thank you. Will says that he was happy to help, and that it just made sense to him about what to do, when he heard what had happened, and that Sonny deserves to be in charge of his own life now that he is free of all Paul's manipulations.

Will says that he must go, Ari wants to play dollies, and he agreed. Sonny knows how much Will hates playing with the dolls, but he always does it for Ari. Sonny says ok I'll talk to you tonight and give you an update on what my lawyer is doing about the hearing.

Later that night, Withers calls Sonny to tell him that he has gotten the hearing dismissed completely. He had gotten an emergency appearance by video with the court that afternoon regarding the competency hearing; and that when the others had shown up to present their reasons for wanting the hearing to proceed, he was able to prove that their argument and reasons supporting it had no basis in fact.

Withers had been able to provide solid proof to he judge who was overseeing the matter, that the psychiatrist who was stating in her professional opinion that Sonny had suffered a breakdown and therefore was not competent was personally involved in the situation; he had shown the judge that she was in fact the stepmother of Sonny's ex fiancé, and due to this fact, she could not be considered impartial in this issue.

With this additional information, the judge threw out the request for the hearing and he then declared they had to pay all Sonny's legal fees for the case, plus he also unfroze all Sonny's assets at the same time and demanded that Sonny's credit cards be reactivated; and that if there were any fees involved in getting these issues resolved, that they had to pay these as well. He also told the Kiriakis family if they tried this again, he would charge them with contempt of court for wasting the court's time.

He was very irritated that they thought they could have someone declared mentally incompetent by the court because they thought that they had the right to control that person's life because he wasn't doing what they wanted, that he did not want to marry the person they prefer.

He says he is almost ready to charge them with contempt anyway for the nuisance request that they had already filed to be heard. He told them to leave his courtroom or see the inside of the jail cells. Sonny can only picture the looks on his family's faces when they were rightly chastised for what they had tried to do.

He reminded them that Sonny was a grown man, and that they should cut the apron strings right away, and let him live his life. They might not like his choices, but they can't control him. Withers tells Sonny that he had then told the judge that his family had an extreme grudge against Sonny's husband who had been found alive.

That they wanted him with his ex fiancé and not Will; and Withers believes this is the reason that the hearing had been requested in the first place. They were very upset when Sonny decided that he wanted to try and reunite with his husband who was the love of his life.

That he had been quite clear when he had told his family and ex fiancé this information, and that they believed if they could get Sonny back to Salem, then they could get him back with his ex fiancé, who they believe is a much better choice for Sonny.

Sonny thanks him and Withers says that it was a pleasure to be able to help him, especially after Sandor had filled him in earlier that night exactly what had been done to Will and Sonny that last year in Salem by Paul, and what Will had been through the last two years.

He said that Sandor had sent him the minimum required details before the court appearance that afternoon so that he would be prepared, but he had as promised explained everything that night, and Withers tells Sonny that at first, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

He said if he didn't know Sandor so well, he would have thought that he had gone insane, but with the story he had told him, and to know that someone had been through everything Will had, and was still fighting was amazing.

He said that he can't wait to meet this young man at the film festival. He says that Sandor told him that it was going to be very interesting what they see that night. He tells Sonny he will send him a copy of the papers showing the hearing was dismissed through Sandor.

Sonny thanks him again, and then he hangs up the call. He calls Will immediately and tells him the news, and Will is happy for Sonny that it has already been taken care of. He asks Sonny how he feels about the fact that it happened in the first place.

Sonny tells him that at the moment, he doesn't want to even talk to his family. He hopes that by the time they go back for the film festival, that his family is back to normal. He tells Will though that he is through letting his family, especially his mother, treat Will like they always done so.

Even if he and Will don't reunite, he is going to make sure that his family treats Will with respect. He does say that he hopes that they will be back together, but he adds that he is not trying to pressure Wil, just telling him how he feels.

Wil says he understands what Sonny means, and that they can have a good talk tomorrow at lunch, but not any heavy issues, they can save them for their next combined therapy session. He tells Sonny that he wants to try and reconnect with him, without any of the pressure that they had in Salem.

He tells Sonny goodnight and says that he will see him the next day after his PT and therapy. Sonny says great, and when they end the calls, both have smiles on their faces, both knowing that tomorrow may be the start of a new beginning for them.

The next day, Sonny is up and bouncing with anticipation, he can't wait for lunch with Will. He decides to wear a shirt in a color that he knows Will always liked on him. He works for a while on the ideas he has for the concert, especially for the timing of the links between the different concerts, because the precision of the timing will be vital, and will make or break the success of the concert. He realizes that he is really into all the planning that is needed to pull this concert off.

He knows that it was Seb's idea to start, and he is not going to try and take control or credit for anything. He just wants to support Will in his wish to raise money for these deserving charities that are often overlooked. He is not surprised that Will wants to donate so much to these charities, because Will has always been so proud of all his family members who were and are involved in law enforcement.

He knows that what Will is doing is going to make such a difference in the lives of families who have lost someone in the line of duty, and that with the protective equipment fund, that he will be helping to save lives of the officers and agents.

He then wonders if the companies that produce the equipment would be willing to give the foundation a reduced rate for the quantity of equipment that they will be purchasing, so that they will be able to protect even more personnel.

He decides to look up the top companies, and after speaking to Will about it and if Will agrees, he will contact them and see if they purchase the equipment in bulk, would it be possible to see f they can get more donated, or at least purchased at a much lower price.

Since he has not been working at Titan, and away from the influence of the drug, he is amazed at how much he realizes that he enjoys being involved in the set up and planning of events and projects, that is why he enjoyed having his coffee house and then his club, because he was always planning some promotion to keep the customers interested and coming back.

He wants to be doing things that he is interested in, and he doesn't want to be working at the same thing day after day like he did at Titan. He knows now that he was never really happy with that job, and he knows that it was only because he was being influenced by Paul that he ever went after the job, he can remember Paul telling how he was meant for so much more than just running his club.

Damn him, Paul had turned him into the type of man he wanted, the one he felt that would reflect best on him. Sonny is feeling so much more like who he was before when he was planning on opening Common Grounds. He hopes that after the concert, that he and Will can continue to work on ideas together, for both the foundation, and any other plans they come up with.

He looks at the time, and realizes that he had better make his way to the PT center to meet Will. He doesn't want to be late for picking him up for their date. He can't believe that he is going on a date with Will. It's really happening. He must calm down, he doesn't want to fool everything up because he is so nervous that he says or does something stupid. He tries to breathe deeply to relax, and slowly he starts to feel more like himself.

He leaves and walks towards the PT center, and holds onto the package that he has taken with him. He knows how much Will loves books, so he had gone to the village bookstore that morning, and had picked up a beautiful volume of poetry that he thinks that Will would like. He's not trying to buy Will's affections, he just wants to show him that he is thinking of him, and wanted to show that.

He arrives at the center, and goes inside and see Brittany and Santana in the session room, and he pops in to say hi and pick up the keys for their car, and he thanks them for letting him use it. He tells them that the lawyer was able to get the hearing cancelled, and that the judge told his family if they tried it again, he would charge them with contempt.

He tells them that the judge released his assets, thank god. He is happy that his family can't try to control him now. He tells them that he would have gotten a job there first, before he would have gone back to Salem just so that he could have access to his money.

He says that his family either accepts the fact that he wants to be with Will if he gets the chance or they can leave him alone, he is not going to live his life the way they want. He says that even though he still loves his parents, that he is not happy with everything they have done in the past, and that he can see how they tried their best to break him and Will apart almost from the moment they got together.

His parents, but especially his mother, intensely dislike Sami, for some reason that he has never been able to figure out or understand, and to be honest, it has only been the last few years that his dad has acted that way. It's so funny that Sami and Lucas were the exact opposite, though, once they realized how much Will cared for Sonny, they were completely supportive of them.

They always treated him so well, and made him feel like he was important to them. He wishes that Will had been treated the same way by his family, and it makes him feel ashamed that he never stood up for Will, the way Will always did for him.

He admits that he has never liked friction in his family, and Will never wanted to make him feel bad about it, so he would try and just brush it off. However, that last year in Salem, his parents became brutal towards Will, and that he never stopped them, or anyone from hurting Will.

He says that is a regret that he will always have to live with, and that he will spend the rest of his life making it up to Will. He says that it should never have happened even if Will had cheated on him, no one deserves to be treated the way the town treated Will.

How hypocritical they all were, since the town is full of people who have cheated multiple times, and not always on the one partner, but in practically every relationship they were in. He admits that he should have realized that something was going on, that Will would never have willingly cheated on him.

Will knew how much infidelity hurt because of how he saw his parents treated by their various partners and spouses over the years, that he knew Will never wanted to be hurt or hurt someone the way they were during their different relationships.

Santana says that Sonny should forgive himself a bit on this matter because his emotions were being influenced by the drug that he was constantly being dosed with; and then having the idea that Will was horrible and got what he deserved reinforced all the time.

Sonny says yes that was a factor, but he had been so hurt when he thought that Will had cheated, that he wanted him to hurt as well. He says that this is the part that he is having trouble getting past. How could he wish that the person he loves most in the world would feel pain?

Brittany looks at Sonny and says to him, correct me if I'm wrong, but this was your second exposure to the drug, right? Sonny says that is what they told me when we got the results back, why? Brittany tells him that according to the breakdown she read about the drug, that the repeated exposure would cause the effects to be even stronger than what someone who was experiencing their first round of being dosed would feel.

So, your emotions would have been more extreme and your reaction to those emotions would have resulted in you wanting to cause Will pain, and not feel bad over anything you said or did to him. They would have also made you not realize that normally you would not have reacted well to anyone treating Will the way the people in Salem did during that time.

If T and Templer are right, and when the results come back, there will be very few people in Salem who are totally free from the effects of the drug. You said yourself that T couldn't stand Paul, and he would never have tried anything that he had suggested; that he wouldn't even go near Paul.

This meant that Paul could not get him dosed, and that he was the one who was stopping Paul's plan from working completely. From the information we have received from the notes they found belonging to the drug's creator that he and Paul had discovered this information when they were perfecting the dosage levels while in college.

According to the notes they have recovered belonging to this guy Martin, that a few of their test subjects had been dosed for several weeks, and then after the effects wore off, they would do it again to see what would happen, and they found that the subject was even easier to control after each dosing.

They apparently repeated the process on at least three guys during four separate times, and when the FBI traced these men, that they have all have had emotional issues since then, and none of them could ever explain their behavior. The FBI are going to give them the antidote once it is complete, and hopefully this will help them get their lives back on track, god knows, they didn't deserve what happened to them.

Will has come into the room, while Sonny and the girls have been talking. He rolls up to them and he hugs Sonny hello. Sonny is thrilled when Will hugs him without Sonny initiating the hug and hugs him back. Santana looks at Will and says looking good Spinner, and Sonny looks at her wondering about the name.

Will explains that Santana gave him the nickname when he was having trouble controlling his abilities, but he doesn't have that issue anymore, so like she promised she must come up with a new name, and she agrees, she asks Brittany what should his new name be, and Brittany says Siren.

Will asks why, and she tells Will that he is irresistible to all the guys, that they are under his siren spell. Will blushes and says that he isn't a siren, and that no one is under his spell, that he is just a normal guy. Sonny looks right at Will and says that I have been under your spell since the first time we met, and I never want it to end. Will blushes and looks at Sonny, and smiles sweetly at him.

Santana and Brittany can see the feelings that are there between Sonny and Will, and know that Seb may not get his heart's desire, but when the reunion starts tomorrow, that they and the rest of Seb's friends can try their best without tricks, to help Seb get Will to be his like Seb has always wanted.

They know that it might not happen, but at least Will can be a part of Seb's life, and he has said that he could deal with that. He wants to be at least friends with Will, if he can't be with Will romantically. At least if Sonny and Will end up together, they know he will be with a good man.

They can see that the Sonny they had heard such awful things about when they first learned of Will and that he was alive; had to be the result of that monster's plan, and that Sonny is no longer like that, and that he does love Will deeply, and he wants their life together back, but improved from what it had been like before.

Will breaks away from Sonny's look, and tells Brittany that he had heard what they had been talking about, and if it is needed, that he will pay for therapy for those men who had unknowingly been test subjects for Paul and Martin, he says he knows what it is like to have your actions controlled, and not understand what is going on, and why it is happening.

He asks them to tell Templer this, if they talk to him, before he does. He wants to help these men get their lives back, and if him paying for their therapy can help them, he wants to do it. Brittany says that she and Santana are going to counsel the men along with Sonny's therapist, they have already made the arrangements, and the FBI is taking care of the bill because they already have dealt with people who have dosed, and they can understand the feeling of not being in control caused by the drug.

She also informs them that once Paul is arrested, tried and convicted that all his assets will be seized and be given as compensation to his victims. Will says that if they were including him in that group, to take his share and use it to help victims of assault, especially on college campuses, because this is where Paul and his friend Martin hurt so many people. Sonny agrees with Will, that any share he would have received should go to the same cause.

Brittany says that she will pass the information onto Templer, and that she understands that they want others to benefit from their misfortune, and that it shows what great guys they are. They shake their heads, and say it's the right thing to do, they don't need the money, to let it do some good.

Will says that he can't wait to meet all their friends after hearing so much about them, and that they are dong so much to help arrange the concert, and the documentary. He says that he already knows that they must be very special people, and he is eager to get to know them.

He says that he, Sonny, Brian, Gabi, Eli as well as T have been invited to all the events, and he can't wait to see them all together and what they will get up to when they have been having fun. Brittany tells Will that she has some good news for him.

She has reviewed the tests they did this morning, and she tells him that if he takes it easier, and doesn't overdo it, he can leave the chair with her, and walk out of here. Will is so excited that he jumps up and hugs her. He is so happy, and he turns to Sonny and just about squeezes the breath out of him, Sonny lets out a little gasp, and Will apologizes and releases him right away.

Sonny says no problem, you are definitely stronger than you used to be. Santana looks at Will and jokes where's my hug. She leans over and gives Will a quick hug and says that he has worked hard to get to this point, and now he is seeing the results of all his hard work.

Will asks does this mean all the therapy is over, Brittany pipes up and says the PT is over, she does suggest that he do a minimum of an hour a day exercise, especially on his legs, but they want to continue the other sessions until they go back to Salem for the film festival. She thinks that it will be a good outlet for Will, and Sonny if he comes to the sessions with him, to continue working on their past issues.

She says that she can see they have made a lot of progress already and that Will has worked through a lot of the feelings from what he went through the last three years, and they want to make sure that he has gotten closure on everything he has felt during and since that time.

Will stands up, and he says it feels amazing to be able to do that, and he realizes just how lucky he is that he has been able to recover, and be able to walk again. He knows that this doesn't happen for everyone, and he will always appreciate how much Brittany has done for him in helping him get back the use of his legs.

He tells her that she is truly astounding at her job, and that he knows every patient she has helped including him, are so lucky that they had her in their corners. He says whatever inspired her to become a Physical Therapist was a blessing for the patients that she has worked with and will work with in the future.

Sonny asks her what did make her want to work in this field? She and Santana tell them that one of their dearest friends, and one of Brittany's exes from high school was in a car accident as a child and ended up permanently paralyzed as a result.

His dearest wish has always been to be able to walk, and he has dreamed of dancing with his girlfriend, but it has never been possible. Brittany and Santana say though, it never stopped him, he did everything he has ever wanted to do, that to be honest that even in his chair, he was great at the choreography they did in all their routines during competitions.

He even lettered in football while in high school, he was one of the best singers ND ever had, he had dated some of the hottest girls in school, he then helped one of their friends after she ended up temporarily in a wheelchair after texting and driving.

That he created a special ditch day for him and Quinn, and that he is now in his last year of his degree in his film studies, and he was the director and producer for their documentary for the film festival, and most importantly he taught them to realize that a wheelchair does not define what a person can do, and thanks to their teacher, they realized what it took to live life in a wheelchair.

Sonny asks them what that meant, and Brittany admits that at the beginning before they were taking part in their first competition, they weren't being considerate towards how Artie could get back and forth to the competitions; and their choir director, Mr. Schue decided that they would learn what it felt like to be in a chair, and navigating through life while in the chair.

So, he set it up that they had to spend a minimum of three hours a day in school in the chairs for two weeks, and during those hours, they had to do everything while in the chairs, they couldn't get out of them. He also made them learn and perform a whole number including choreography in the chairs.

They did Proud Mary, so they never stopped moving during the whole song, and they all learned that Artie was amazing, they admitted that they never realized how strong Artie had to be to get himself around all the time. It made them realize that they were lucky that they didn't have to face that challenge fulltime. Brittany since she couldn't fix things for Artie that she wanted to help as many people as she could, to get back on their feet.

They tell Will and Sonny that they had been going to perform the routine at Sectionals not only to show Artie that they at least understood a little bit what he went through daily but that it had been amazing; and they wanted to show everyone that being in a wheelchair didn't stop a group from performing and being amazing.

However, someone leaked their set list, and they found out an hour before they were supposed to perform that every single song they had been going to do, the other two choir did them first. So, they never got to do it, but they pulled together as a group, selected two songs they already knew, and went out on stage and killed it.

Even with the improvised song choices, they still won, and they believe that going through the experience as group had made them stronger, and able to deal with an unexpected obstacle that had been put in their way, which is what most people in wheelchairs must deal with everyday. This was the lesson Mr. Schue had wanted them to learn. However, before Will and Sonny ca ask, Mr. Schue did not leak the list, it was someone else from their school.

Sonny and Will say that they can't to meet their group, and the group as well. Will gets an idea and he looks at them and says why doesn't your group do the number for the concert? I am sure that we can rent the chairs needed, and it would be amazing.

It would get your message about being in a wheelchair not stopping you from doing whatever you want to a massive audience, hopefully if we can get everything set up. Will says that he remembers hearing that the two groups were competitors but that a member of each group had met and fell in love. Brittany says yes, my Klaine, Kurtie is my dolphin.

Sonny just looks confused, so Santana says that Brittany is a genius and has a unique way of looking at the world, she says that gay people are dolphins, and dolphins are just gay sharks. Will just smiles, and says to her that he has no problem with being called a dolphin, it will be one of the nicer names he was called in the last few years.

Sonny cringes when it hears this, but Will looks at him and says that Sonny is only responsible for what he said and did to Will, and they are working on that. Sonny sighs and nods. He says that he will see them tomorrow when they all meet up at the coffeehouse for the beginning of the reunion.

Will and Sonny then asks are they sure they want them barging in when they first get together. The girls both say yes, and tell them to have a good lunch. Santana hands the keys to Sonny, and tells him to drop them off when they are finished.

Will and Sonny say goodbye, and Will happily walks out to the car, and sighs when he gets in the car, he is so excited to be back on his feet, he doesn't want to sit still. He knows though that for the next couple of weeks, he will have to take it easy.

Sonny drives to just outside the village, and Will sees a beautiful small café getting closer, and he asks Sonny if that is where they are going for lunch, and Sonny says yes. He tells Will that he wanted somewhere special without going overboard, he didn't want to scare Will off, but he wanted to show Will that he was very excited about their date.

Sonny parks close to the door of the café, and he opens Will's door for him, Will looks at him and smiles, and says thank you. They go inside, and Sonny gives their names, and they are led to a small intimate table close to a window with an amazing view of the mountains.

Will is charmed and impressed, it is gorgeous but not over the top. He tells Sonny that the café is perfect, and he can't wait to see their menu, he has definitely worked up an appetite after his workout and tests that morning. When their server comes to the table, she gives Will more than one look, but he doesn't even notice, Sonny does however.

She tells them what the specials are, and it turns out that two of Will's favorite meals are listed, and when the server takes their orders, and leaves them alone; and Will asks Sonny did he plan that, that it was so sweet, but Sonny admits that it was a lucky coincidence, and now he wishes he had called ahead, and done just that.

Sonny notices all the admiring glances that Will is attracting, but he is not jealous, he knows that Will is gorgeous, and people always stare at him. Sonny knows that he is lucky to be the one who gets to go out on this date with Will. Sonny mentions it to Will, but Will doesn't believe that anyone is paying to him.

He says that it must be Sonny they are looking at, because Sonny looks fantastic, especially in that color. It makes his eyes stand out like every time he has ever worn that color. Sonny is not surprised that Will doesn't believe it. He has never realized when people are checking him out, especially guys.

Sonny says that he can prove it. He tells Will to drop his napkin, and bend over and pick it up, when he does just glance around the room, and he will see all the people staring at him. Will doesn't believe it, but he decides to humor Sonny.

He drops the napkin, and when he picks it up, he casually glances around, and he does sees a lot of people staring at their table; but he is convinced that they are staring at Sonny because like he said Sonny looks amazing, and he tells Sonny what he thinks.

Sonny looks at Will, and shakes his head, and says to Will, don't ever change, baby. You are one of the most sweet, kind and amazing men I know, and you are just as gorgeous on the outside, but you honestly don't see it. You constantly have people staring at you because of good you look, and you never notice it.

Most guys who look as good as you do, have egos the size of Texas, and you have never had an ego. I love that about you, you are even more beautiful on the inside than you are on the outside. It amazes me that I am so lucky to even be a part of your life.

You truly shine from the inside out, and I love just being around you. You make me want to be a better man for you and myself. I know that I could never gone through what you did these last three years, and have come out as well as you have.

You could have turned into the most hateful and bitter person there ever was, and no one who knew the truth of what happened would have blamed you. Yes, I know that at first when you were rescued, you were angry and hurt, and you know what, you had every right to be.

Thanks to me, you were put through a year of hell in Salem, before you were subjected to two years of medical experiments by a madman, and you were mad as hell at me, and it was completely justified. I had always said that I hadn't done anything wrong, but that's not true.

I was more to blame for what happened to us than you ever were, and I let everyone blame and shame you when you were the only innocent in that nightmare. I let that monster into our lives, and let him twist me until I don't recognize the person I became.

I now know that I never want to be that person again, and especially the person that I changed into after I thought that I had lost you forever, like I told my therapist, it was like I morphed into an evil clone of myself. At the time, I was being told that I was maturing and becoming the businessman that I was always meant to be.

If that is the type of person I need to be to be the proper businessman, I never want to be a businessman then, I was much happier when I was running my coffeehouse, and then the club. But the happiest times I have ever known were when we first together and up until Paul started to put his plan into action.

I know that I have apologized before, but I want to do so again, because each day I realize that there is more that I need to make right with you. However, having said all that, can we put this aside until our next session and just enjoy ourselves.

Will looks at Sonny, and he knows that everything Sonny just said, that he meant completely. The ragged edges of his heart from the hurt and pain that Sonny caused him are all starting to heal. It feels good, and every day he can see more clearly that there is a good chance that he and Sonny could have a relationship again, but this time starting a new relationship as equals.

He always felt lesser than Sonny before, and with everyone telling him how great Sonny was compared to him, he now knows that even though he saw Sonny as perfect before, that he wasn't then and isn't now, and that's okay. He knows that this is true because no one is perfect, and shouldn't feel like they must be for anyone.

Will knows now that he is a good person, who didn't deserve what happened to him during the last three years of hell. If and when he goes back to Salem, he will not accept the treatment he was given ever again, and he will let the people know that, if they can't treat him properly, then they can stay out of his life and leave him alone.

He is never going to let anyone do that to him ever again, and in fact, that if they want to be in his life, then they are going to have to proof that they regret what they did to him. He can't and won't have toxic people in his life. He has learned that he deserves better, that he is just as good as everyone else, and he will not settle for less.

He looks at Sonny and give him a giant smile and says sure, we can do that, what do you want to talk about? Sonny says that first he has a gift for Will as a thank you for letting Sonny take him to lunch, and he gives Will the package. Will tells him that he didn't have to do that, but thank you very much. Sonny smiles and watches as Will tears open the wrapping, and he loves how Will's eyes light up when he sees the poetry volume.

Will looks at the book, and realizes that it is one that he doesn't have, and had been looking for before everything went bad. He looks at Sonny and says thank you with a happy smile, he is so happy that Sonny remembered what he liked. It proves that they still know a lot about each other, and if they do get back together, that they can build on the knowledge they already have.

They start talking, and their conversation is going great when their server shows up with their meals, and she is obviously flirting with Will, so much so that even Will notices what she is doing. He looks at Sonny, and doesn't know how to deal with the blatant flirting, and he looks quite uncomfortable.

Sonny looks at him and motions for him to go along with what Sonny does. He nods okay, and Sonny says to the server, I know we just received our meals, but we were wondering what kinds of dessert you have, because today is such a special occasion for us, that we want to celebrate.

Our daughter just told us that she wants us to give her a baby brother or baby sister, she is so cute. She thinks we can walk into a store and come out with a baby right away, but she is only four, and adorable so she can get away with it.

The idea of having another child together is exactly what we have always wanted, being fathers is our biggest dream, and since we have been raising our daughter, we know that we can't wait to have another, you know what I mean. He reaches over and grabs Will's hand and kisses it.

The server just looks at them, and she gets the message, but she is not happy, she had hoped she was going to get a date with the gorgeous blond. She sniffs, and turns away. She looks at Sonny, and says I'll get that menu for you.

She also looks at Will, points to Sonny and then herself, and says that you could do so much better than him. If you change your mind, here is my number, and she lays a bit of paper on the table. Sonny and Will are in shock that she would still hit on Will, and insult another customer at the same time.

The server is happy, she thinks that she made her point, but she doesn't realize that the owner was walking behind her, and heard everything she said. She is furious with the server, it's not the first time she hit on a customer, but she was never so blatant in her flirting before and then to be so rude to a customer who was with the man she wanted.

The owner steps up to the table just as Will looks at the server and very quietly says no offence, but you are definitely not my type, even if I went for women, I wouldn't want someone as nasty and rude as you. As for doing better, did you even look at my date, he is gorgeous, sexy and sweet; you could only hope to ever be as good as him; he would win hands down every time. The owner heard the smackdown Will just gave to the server, and the owner says to Will and Sonny, I apologize for what just happened to you because of an employee of my café.

Please accept this meal and any other time you feel like coming here free of charge. I will be make sure that this never happens again because this young woman will no longer be an employee here. I hate to say it, but it is not the first time she has been forward with a customer, but it was never to the point it came to just now; plus, the attitude and rudeness towards a customer is unforgiveable.

Will and Sonny are in shock, Will knows that Sonny was trying to let the server down without either of them coming out and saying back off, we are gay and not interested. Perhaps Sonny went a little overboard with his story, but if any of his employees had ever treated a customer the way she did, they would be so fired, and would never get a reference from him.

He thinks to himself that even as much as T hated Paul, he wasn't ever rude to him, he just always got someone else to serve him so that he didn't have to deal with him. He can't believe that bimbo had just treated them like that. He looks at Will, and he decides that they will accept the offer, and thanks her for her kind gesture.

He looks at Will and says that the owner is so nice as is the café itself, that they should get the group for the reunion to come here some night. He asks her if they do private parties, because there are well over fifty people coming for the reunion. The owner says yes, and says that in thanks for them being so discreet and not reacting badly to her former employee's actions, that she will even give them a group discount, 35 per cent off all meals and drinks.

She tells them to call her with the details, and they will see if they can find an available night to be able to shut the café so that their group can have the place to themselves. She hands them a card with all the café's information on it.

The owner tells them she will send over another server and walks away with her former employee, she had been reprimanded before, but this was the final straw. She insulted a customer because she wanted his partner, and was jealous that the gorgeous young man wasn't interested in her.

The server thought she was so good looking that she could have any man she wanted, but had it proven to her today that wasn't true. The owner admits that it was good to see her turned down, perhaps now she will learn that her looks won't get her everything she wants.

Sonny looked at Will, and says can you believe that just happened. Will says jokingly, well it's good we came here before I did the photo shoot, can you imagine what she would have been like then. She would have clawed your eyes out to get at me.

They burst out laughing at what she might have been like then, and every eye in the place is on them, and Sonny notices that people are out and out staring at Will, but he can't blame them, right now Will is so beautifully alive, he is almost shining.

Sonny asks Will if he can take their picture, because he always wants to remember this moment, and how happy Will is. Will smiles and agrees. The owner had just come back their way, and overheard Sonny, she asks him if would like to her to take the picture for them.

They agree, and Sonny slides his chair right next to Will and puts his arm around Will's shoulders, and they turn and smile happily at the phone, and the owner snaps the picture. She looks at it, and then tells them that they make a beautiful couple.

Will doesn't know what to say, so Sonny just smiles at her again and thanks her. She gives Sonny the phone back, and they look at the picture, it does look amazing, With Will's blond hair next to Sonny's black hair, the picture is stunning, a mixture of light and dark.

They decide to finish their meal, and then share a decadent piece of chocolate cake, and Sonny finds it hard not to react when Will moans when he tastes the Swiss chocolate, and Sonny remembers that Will is practically addicted to good chocolate. He notices that he is not the only one watching Will enjoy his cake.


	20. Chapter 20

Please read and review

Willing it to Be Chapter 20

He had seen a chocolate store on the way to the café, and he asks Will if he wants to stop there on the way back, and pick up some. Will looks at Sonny and says you know my weakness, now that you have mentioned it, I can't resist. I have to go there. Oh yes please.

The owner sees them ready to go, and she like everyone else in the café saw how much the gorgeous young blond man enjoyed the cake, so she brings over two pieces to go, one for each of them. However, she has the feeling if the blond man wants both pieces, that his partner would gladly let him have his piece as well.

She is not wrong. Sonny would give up almost anything to see that look on Will's face, and hear him moan like that again, especially if they were alone. Down boy, Sonny thinks to himself, I am not rushing Will. I don't just want to sleep with Will because he has turned me on. I want my husband back, and I want us to start a new relationship. Sex can wait, like I told Sami, I can take care of myself if the need arises, pardon the pun.

They finally leave the café, and most of the other customers sigh in disappointment when the very attractive couple, especially the blond man, go out the door, get into the nice car parked by the door, and drive away. Sonny is keeping an eye out for the chocolate shop, and soon they are in front of it, and Will is practically bouncing.

Sonny wants to laugh, because it is so cute, and that Will is finally acting a little like the adorable dweeb he first fell in love with so long ago. He had wondered if he would ever see any of the old Will again, and he is glad to see that Salem and Dr. Rolf haven't managed to get rid of the old Will completely.

Sonny and Will go into the shop, and Will can't decide what he wants to look at first, he definitely wants to try some, okay, all the samples. While Will is busy looking around, Sonny asks a passing clerk if they can create a deluxe gift basket for Will with a mixture of all the different types of chocolate they have here.

He tells her that he wants it to be so big that it will be the only thing that Will can carry. He wants his arms to be full of the basket. She tells him that it will be extremely expensive, and he looks over at Will and says that he is worth whatever it costs.

The clerk can tell that the handsome man in front of her is very much in love with the gorgeous blond man who is having the time of his life trying all their samples. She smiles at him, and asks if it is for a special occasion, and Sonny says no, just because I can, and he deserves to be treated.

Ah, how sweet, she thinks to herself, and goes to start the basket. She decides to make it extra special because she can recognize true love like she just saw on the dark-haired man's face when he was looking at his partner. She hopes one day she can find someone who loves her in the same way.

Will is so busy trying all the delicious little samples that he doesn't see what Sonny is doing, he wouldn't want Sonny spending so much money just on chocolate for him, but Sonny goes ahead and pays right away so that Will won't hear much it is, when the basket is ready.

He feels like he is getting a chance to make up for a bit of the pain that he caused Will back in Salem when he sees how happy Will is exploring the chocolate shop. Will calls him over and tells him that they must get something a treat for everyone, and Sonny agrees.

They get a clerk to help them because they have so many people to buy for. They pick up some of each of the small sampler gift boxes, and when Will hesitates over two, Sonny knows that they are for Seb and Brian, he is not jealous of them getting something as well.

He leans over to Will, and says go ahead and get them each something. Will looks at Sonny and says are you sure. Sonny nods, and he is fine with it, he knows that Will wouldn't want to play favorites. Will always wants everyone else to feel good, even before himself. He notices that Will hasn't picked out anything for himself yet.

Besides, it just shows how sweet Will is that he doesn't want to leave them out of the chocolate goodies everyone else is going to be getting. They decide to make sure there are no liqueurs, so that there isn't any chance Lucas might get some by accident; because they don't want to tempt fate, he has been doing so well lately.

They gather enough small gift boxes for everyone back in the village. They go over the list of people and make sure they have remembered everyone, and they list the names of everyone they want to treat, and they are Sami, Lucas, Sydney, Allie, Johnny, Ari, Gabi, Eli, Templer, T, Santana, Brittany, Brian, Seb, Billie, Sandor, Chelsea, Max, Carrie, Austin, and Robbie, so they are good.

They decide as well to get six large boxes to be shared by the people coming to the reunion, they will bring them to the coffeehouse tomorrow. They want to say thank you for everything they have done for Will and are still doing.

They will enjoy the coffee and chocolate, it always tastes so good together, yum, Wil says with a sparkle in his eyes. Will says to Sonny that they got something for everyone but themselves. Will thinks well everyone but me, because Will had asked a clerk to assemble a nice gift basket for Sonny and had paid for it while he was trying samples.

He wanted to show Sonny that he appreciates everything he has done to prove to Will how much he loves him and wants him back. How Sonny has been more open and honest with him than ever before, and that he is willing to go through therapy to be able to treat Will better so that if they do get back together, they won't make any of the same mistakes again.

He isn't saying that he is sure that he and Sonny will get back together, not at all yet, but if they do, then this time he will know how Sonny really feels about him, and that they would have a much more open and honest relationship. This time if it happens, they will both go into the relationship with their eyes completely open.

Will is surprised that Sonny didn't see him do it, but he is glad that he could surprise Sonny for a change. They ask that all the small gift boxes be put in separate gift bags if possible, because they are treats for their family and friends. The clerks ask what they want done with the large gift boxes, they ask if they can be put into a couple of large gifts bags because they will be giving them away tomorrow.

The clerk says your family and friends are very lucky to have people who are so generous to them. Will and Sonny look at each other and say that they are worth the cost. They go to pay for all the gift bags and the large boxes and the total is quite high, almost eight hundred dollars, but they don't mind.

They want to treat everyone who has been so good to them both, especially Sonny. He is so thankful that they were willing to give him a chance even after everything that had happened in Salem over the last three years; because Sonny knows that if Carrie and Austin had not let him stay with them, that he probably wouldn't on this date with Will right now.

Just as the gift bags are finished, and the clerk at the counter starts to hand them over, two other clerks come out the prep room where they had been putting the baskets together, and both clerks start walking towards Will and Sonny. As they see the clerks coming, they realized that they both had the same idea to treat each other.

Will laughs and says that Sonny had spoiled him more, now he feels bad that he didn't get a deluxe basket for Sonny. Sonny says he loves what Will did for him. While he loves chocolate, it is Will who is practically addicted to it, so it makes sense that he would get more than Sonny.

Will laughs and agrees that is true. He hugs Sonny and gives him a quick kiss in thanks. Sonny is over the moon, Will kissed him again. He is so happy, he could burst. Every time they are together, Will is even more affectionate towards him than the last. He feels like he is making real progress with Will.

They decide to get everyone to come over to Sami's place so that they can give them all their treats at the same time. They know, well they hope, that the parents won't have a problem with the kids having a bit of chocolate, they are in Switzerland after all, it's practically law that you have to eat chocolate while you are there, don't you know that?

Will calls his mom, and asks that they she get everyone there, they have a treat for them when they get back. Sami is curious, but she says okay, and calls them everyone and gets them to come over like Sonny and Will requested. On the way back, Will and Sonny stop at Carrie and Austin's house first to drop off Sonny's gift basket and the gift bags of chocolate for the reunion tomorrow.

Then they finally drive over to Sami's house and get out of the car with all the gift bags, and the deluxe gift basket that Sonny gave Will. Will jokes to Sonny that he will have to go to the gym twice a day once he starts in on all that chocolate. Sonny says to Will, can I come and watch?

Will says to Sonny if you want to see me sweating my butt off, sure. Sonny leans over to Will and says that he can't resist the opportunity to see a sweaty Will, and just looks at him. Will starts to blush when he realizes what Sonny meant, and he smacks Sonny's arm, laughing and telling him he is a perv.

They are laughing still as they get to the door, and their hands are so full that they can't open it, so Will rings the bell. Sami comes to the door wondering why they are ringing the bell when Will has keys, and when she opens the door she figures out why they did.

Will's arms are full of a humungous basket filled to the brim with every kind of chocolate you could think of, Sami looks at Sonny and whimpers out loud and says really, you had to do this, he is going to be bouncing all over the house for weeks.

Then she sees that Sonny's arms are full of gift bags, which she guesses are for all of them, that is why they wanted them to come to the house. Suddenly, Sami realizes that Will she is looking up at Will instead of looking at him in the chair, she realizes that he is out of his chair. She squeals happily at the top of her lungs, and Lucas and a few others come running out to the door to see why Sami was so loud.

At first, they can't figure out why Sami squealed and then Lucas realizes that Will is stood up, and that there is no sign of the chair. He lunges forward to hug Will, and he finally notices the giant basket Will is holding. He looks at Sonny, and very seriously says really, how could you, he will be unstoppable.

Sonny then looks at Will and says I guess you gave them a bit of trouble because of chocolate when you were a kid. Will looks very sheepish, and he looks at his parents, and then Sonny and says maybe just a little bit. Sami and Lucas both snort loudly, and Billie, Austin, and Carrie can be heard laughing hysterically at Will's comment.

Will tells them to give him a minute, and he quickly places his gift basket in his room, and rejoins the others so that they can give out the treat bags. He takes half of them from Sonny, and they go into the living room and see that his aunts and uncle have finally stopped laughing. He pretends to mock glare at the three of them.

He looks over at them and jokingly says that he doesn't know if they deserve their treats now, because they had laughed so much. The kids pipe up and say we didn't laugh so we still get our treat, right? Will looks at them and says yes you were all very good. Too bad the adults over there couldn't be as good as you and he points at Carrie, Austin and Billie.

He asks the kids if they should get their treats or not. The kids look at them for a minute, and then they say very seriously to Will, that he let them have them this time but if they laugh again, they should have them taken away from them until they are good again. The rest of the adults are trying not to laugh while Billie, Carrie and Austin try to look offended at the thought of losing their treats.

Will and Sonny start handing out the treat bags, and Sonny personally hands Brian and Seb theirs, and they are amazed that Sonny doesn't have a problem with them getting something from Will. He knows what they are thinking, and he tells them that there are no hard feelings.

He knows that they both care for Will, and that in the end Will's happiness is the most important thing. He tells that he can't lie and say that he doesn't hope that it is him that Will picks, but he is not going to fight dirty. He wants to prove to Will that he loves him and wants to be back with him.

When everyone opens their gift bags, they are amazed at the great chocolate sampler boxes that are in there. They know that this company makes amazing chocolate, and they all thank Will and Sonny for their treats and they are all very appreciative. Brittany jokes that the others coming to the reunion are going to be so jealous, and they will beat a path to the chocolate shop to get their own.

Will says not really, because Sonny and I picked up several large boxes to take to the coffeehouse tomorrow so that they would be enough for everyone who's there to try. Santana asks how many boxes they picked up, and Will says six of the largest boxes they had. Two dark chocolate, two milk chocolate, and two large sampler boxes for a bit of everything else they had in the store.

Seb says to Will that after everyone tries out the chocolate, he will have a devoted army who will follow him anywhere. Sami says to him I take it that you have a lot of chocoholics in your group, and Seb says almost every member is in love with chocolate, but especially the fashionista squad who will be doing the makeovers on Will and T, and to be honest, anyone else they can get their hands on.

He tells them that Kurt gets a natural high from making people look good, and Blaine is always happy to find people for Kurt to work on since he reaps the benefits, and the adults laugh. Ari looks at her daddies and says what does he mean?

Will and Sonny are so not ready to answer that question, and then they look at Gabi, and she looks panicked as well. They look at Seb, and he doesn't know what to say, so he looks at Billie and Sandor, and they shake their heads no, they are not getting into this topic with a four-year-old child.

Sami realizes that no one else is going to answer Ari, so she picks up her granddaughter and says to Ari that Kurt gets very happy when he helps people look good, and that makes his husband Blaine happy as well. Ari says that's good, he can give her a makeover then.

Will says to her, precious girl, you are perfect just as you are, you don't need a makeover. She looks at him and says so are you Daddy. You too daddy Sonny and Mommy, no one needs that then. They all give her hugs and kisses, because they love her so much. All the adults look at her, she is so cute and sweet.

Sami finally asks Will and Sonny how lunch went. Sonny and Will say it went fine until their server got fired. They all say what and ask what happened. Sonny explains that she was fired because she kept hitting on Will, and when they finally they had to make it plain that Will was not interested.

Sonny says that even when they had let her know that Will wasn't playing for her team, she then got mad, pointed at herself, sneered at Sonny, and told Will he could do much better than Sonny. She couldn't believe that Will wouldn't want her.

In fact, she still gave Will her number thinking that she could take him away from Sonny even though she had been told that he was gay. They are shocked that she would be so rude and obvious about it at the same time. Tacky much?

Lucas asked how she got fired, had they made a complaint, and they say no, and they tell him that apparently the owner had walked over towards their table just as Will had very quietly told their server that even if he went for women, which he didn't, that he would never go for someone as nasty and rude as she had been to them, especially Sonny.

Though, it turns out that this wasn't the first time she had hit on a customer, but she had never insulted their companion as blatantly as she did with Sonny. The manager then fired her on the spot, because she had been warned before about her behavior with the customers.

However, she thought that because she was very good looking, that she could have any guy she wanted, even gay men; that she could do and say what she wanted, and never get in trouble for it. She must have figured she was safe if no one had ever complained, and kept acting as she wanted. Will asks them if that sounds familiar to anyone?

Carrie asked how the manager handled it, and they told her not only did she give them their meal free that day, she had also told them that they can go eat there free any time they want. Will then remembers the cake is still in the car, and Sonny runs out to get it for him, and puts it in the fridge for him.

Sonny also mentions to Brittany, Santana and Seb that if they are looking for a place for a group dinner, that he had asked the manager if they did private parties. He admits he had mentioned the size of the reunion group, and that the manager had agreed to close the place for a night for them for their private use if they wanted; and would also give the group a 35 percent discount on all meals and drinks. Seb, Brittany and Santana think this is fantastic news and a great idea. Santana bluntly asks them how the food was, and Will says that it was amazing.

He tells her that the cake that Sonny just brought in is so decadent and delicious that it made him moan out loud while he was eating it. Sonny can't help it, and he squirms just thinking of what Will sounded like, Santana sees him and says that the cake was that good, and it made him moan like that?

Without thinking Sonny says yes, and Will blushes bright red. Sonny apologizes to Will though when he sees Will is blushing. After that, Sonny hands Santana the card for the café, and tells her to call the owner if they are interested in setting up a dinner. Seb says that they will mention it to the others at the coffeehouse tomorrow and see what they say. They had been thinking of trying to have a nice dinner beside all their other activities.

Everyone thanks Sonny and Will for their chocolate treat bags, and they get ready to leave. Sonny hands Santana back the keys to their car, and thanks her for letting them use it today. The others had heard what had happened the day before, and knew that by the time everything was straightened out that it was too late for Sonny to rent anything for today.

Will asks Sonny if he would like to stay for supper with them, and Sonny happily agrees. The others all go back to their own houses, and the ones going to the reunion opening event agree to meet at the coffeehouse the next day at one.

Sonny sits down with Will and Ari, and she decides that she wants both her daddies to play with her, so they ask her what she wants to do; and she tells them that she wants to play wedding, and that she is going to marry them; they don't have the heart to say no to her, so they agree. She makes them stand at opposite ends of the room, and they must walk down the aisle to her, and she starts the wedding by telling them to hold hands.

Sami and Lucas look at Gabi, and she shakes her head, this is all Ari. Her little miss is still working to get her daddies back together, and they are not fighting her at all, it seems like. Could miss Ari be getting what she wants after all? Gabi is happy that it seems like Sonny and Will are getting closer by the day.

Sami decides that she doesn't want to cook, and when everyone says they appreciates that idea, she laughs and agrees with them. Since Lucas and Eli take care of breakfast everyday, she doesn't expect them to do supper as well, so she decides to order Chinese food for supper. She asks if everyone would like Chinese, and they all agree, so she calls the place that Carrie recommended.

They sit down to supper once the food arrives, and everyone is talking about what they did that day, then Brian says it's going to be strange to meeting so many new people tomorrow, and that they are all friends, all the people from New Directions and the Warblers plus their partners and spouses.

He admits that he can't believe that they are willing for them to be included in all the events, Will tells everyone there that since they know T, they want to meet all his friends, especially Will. T has told them all about Will for years, and they want to meet him to get to know him in person. He also has told them about the others who have come to Switzerland to be there for Will, and they want to meet them as well.

Brian is amazed though that they are going to be meeting some very famous people the next day, especially Mercedes Jones. Brian is gushing that she is so amazing, and they are looking at him with smiles. Brian blushes and admits that she is his girl crush, that if he was into women, that she would be his type, beautiful, sexy and talented.

Eli agrees, and Gabi smacks his arm, and he tells her that she is his lady and that he doesn't want anyone else. She blushes and kisses him. Ari says yay, mommy is happy. They all laugh and agree. It has taken a long time and a lot of pain, but Gabi finally seems to be happy and with a great guy. Will and Sonny are happy for her. They think that Eli and Gabi could make a great couple, and they hope that it lasts.

After a long and leisurely supper, Sonny helps get Ari ready for bed with Will, and he is so happy to be doing this again. They are doing it together, and it feels so good, it just like they are a family again. Ari asks her daddy Sonny to read her a story, and she wants both her daddies there, one on each side.

Sonny is so happy, it feels like h is dream is coming true. He knows that this doesn't mean that he and Will are back together yet, but it is a step closer. He realizes now how much he missed this, and thinking back on it, whenever he went to see Ari before, if Paul was with him, he always tried to get Sonny to leave before Gabi put Ari to bed.

He knows now that Paul wanted to break the bond between him and Ari, because she was a constant reminder of Will, and Paul had to try and erase every piece of Will he could from Sonny's life, including trying to get him to stay away from Ari. If he didn't want Paul to disappear forever, or at least spend the rest of his life in prison before, it is now a burning need to see Paul pay for everything he has done to Will and Sonny and their little girl.

Paul has tried to ruin so many lives, if there is justice in this world, then he will pay for everything he has done. He can't wait until after the end of the film festival, and the FBI arrive in the middle of the reception, and Paul is arrested, and every single charge is read out. God, they will be there forever just reading the charges.

Paul will get to see his life fall apart even worse than what he did to Will, and that is saying something. Sonny hopes that the press gets on tape every single word of the charges, and as much video and pictures as they can while Paul is being taken away to await trial.

Sonny doesn't even realize that he has finished the story for Ari and she had fallen asleep while his mind wandered. Will touched Sonny's arm, and asks him if everything is alright, and he tells Will what he realized had slowly been happening back in Salem.

He says to Will that he is so glad that he has his life back, well most of it anyway, and he promises Will that no matter what happens between them, that he will always be there for Ari. He goes on though, that he sincerely hopes that they will be back together as a family, but no matter what, he is always going to be Ari's daddy Sonny.

Will says that he never had any doubt about that, he always knew that Sonny would make an amazing father, and he was right. Ari couldn't ask for a better daddy than Sonny is to her. Sonny looks at Will, and tells him that she already does have better, but he doesn't mind being second behind Will.

They smile at each other, and then they slowly leave Ari's room, and they go back to the kitchen where there is delicious coffee waiting for them, and the chocolate cake which they decide to share with everyone. Sami says that she can see why Will moaned the way he did, the cake is practically orgasmic.

She glances around then to make sure none of the kids are listening but no little ears, the older kids are occupied in the living room, thank god. Everyone laughs but agrees with her. Gabi asks Sonny how many people were staring when Will moaned, and Sonny says practically the whole café.

Will blushes and tells Sonny that he is crazy, no one was paying attention. Sonny says he wonders if there were any cameras in the café, perhaps he can talk the owner into giving him a copy of the footage so that he can finally prove to Will that everyone was looking at him, before and after the cake.

Will laughs and says Sonny is funny. After a couple of hours of just chatting over their coffee, everyone decides they should get to bed because Will and the others have a big day tomorrow, they are going to be meeting everyone at the coffeehouse.

Will walks Sonny to the door, and he says goodnight, he leans in and gives him a small kiss on the lips and hugs him before Sonny leaves. Sonny is so happy, that he hugs Will extra tight, and taking a chance, gives Will a small kiss back.

Will smiles at him, and tells him he will see him tomorrow around 12:30 so that they can all walk to the coffeehouse together, rather than going one by one, and having to face everyone by themselves. Sonny agrees, and he walks back to Carrie and Austin's house, smiling the whole time.

He knows that not everything is fixed, but he thinks that they are making definite progress. He gets back to the house, and when he enters, Carrie says to Austin somebody looks happy and Austin looks at Sonny and agrees with her.

He says that you obviously had a good day, and then a good night with Will. Sonny says it was the best, we had a great lunch, Will loved the chocolate store, and then when we got back, after you guys left, we played with Ari, we had supper and we put her to bed together. It was just like being a family again, and it felt so right.

Then we had coffee with everyone else talking about tomorrow and going together to the coffeehouse to meet everyone. When I left to come home, Sonny doesn't even realize that he just called their house home, and Will gave me a hug and a kiss good night. It was the end to a perfect day.

He tells them that he knows that he and Will aren't back together, but he feels like they might be on their way. He knows that they still have more to work out, but that they are doing it. He admits that when he first got there, that he didn't think that Will would even talk to him, but he wouldn't give up hope.

Now it seems like he might get his family back, and if he does, he knows that he will never take Will for granted ever again. He can see now that he really didn't appreciate what he had before. That has definitely changed. If he gets his heart and life back, they will be the most precious things in the world, and he will spend the rest of their lives showing them how they matter to him.

He is practically glowing, and they must admit that Will was earlier as well. They hope that everything works out for the two of them. They tell him to go to bed, so that he can be rested up for tomorrow, he surprises himself and them when he hugs them both before he goes to his room.

Shortly after Sonny goes to bed, Eli shows up and tells them that Ari had Will and Sonny play wedding, and she married them, and how she had them walk down the aisle and hold hands for the wedding. Carrie says to Austin and Eli that little girl is working hard to get her daddies back together. Eli says it looks like its working, they didn't have a problem with going along with the wedding for her.

Eli says good night, because he wants to be well rested when Brian meets his girl crush tomorrow. Carrie and Austin ask him what he is talking about, and Eli tells them that Brian had said that if he went for women that Mercedes Jones would be his type, beautiful, sexy and talented. He tells that he agreed with Brian, and that Gabi smacked his arm, but he knows that she didn't mind, especially after he told her she was his lady.

After Eli goes upstairs, Carrie and Austin decide to go to bed themselves, it's been a long day and Robbie will be awake before they know it. They hold hands as they go up to their room, and they are hoping that some day soon Will and Sonny will be happy as they are. They made it through some terrible times, and they hope that Sonny and Will can as well.

The next morning, everyone is up early because they all excited about the others getting to the meet the famous members of the groups coming in for the reunion. They say that at some point during the reunion they must try to get to meet the people they heard so much about since Seb and T have been there. They seem like such great people.

Sonny and Eli get ready and go over to Sami's place to meet up with Brian, Gabi and Will. Sonny says hi to everyone else, but he only has eyes for Will, who is looking amazing today as well. He hasn't dressed up to impress anyone, but he still looks amazing as usual, that shade of blue was made for him.

He and Will greet each other, and Brian asks them are they waiting for T, or are they meeting him and Seb at the coffeehouse. Will says to be honest, he's not sure, so he calls T right away, and T tells him to meet them there. They have just gotten back from picking up everyone at the airport.

Everyone is here, and Kurt and Blaine, Mercedes and Sam, and Rachel and Jesse are settling in at the house while everyone else are at the hotel getting changed so that they can all meet up at the coffeehouse in about an hour, they have called ahead and asked them to reserve as many tables as possible for their group.

They tell them they will ND/Warbler signs on the tables for them. Sonny remembers that the chocolate is back at Carrie and Austin's place, so he asks if they want to walk there with him first and get it, and they can then go to the coffeehouse and wait for the others.

This way, they don't have to walk into the huge crowd that would be waiting, and they can get some coffee while they are waiting for the others. They all laugh when Will immediately votes for the coffee option, anything that gets him coffee quicker.

They call out and tell Sami that they are all going back for the chocolate, and then onto the coffeehouse so the coffee monster can get his fix, and Will says hey, I resemble that remark, and they all crack up laughing, Will included.

They get to Carrie and Austin's house, and they joke around to Sonny, did you forget something? We think we are going to hold it hostage for some good coffee when you get back. Sonny says deal, and they go to grab the large gift bags which are quite heavy, Brian and Eli offer to carry them, not realizing how much chocolate is in the bags.

They go to lift them and almost drop them to the floor because of the unexpected weight. They turn around and ask Sonny and Will how big is each box, and Will says like ten pounds or something. Brian asks him are they trying to put everyone in a diabetic coma?

Will says that they had to get that much with so many people coming, you couldn't only give them one piece, that would just be mean, so they had to make sure that they have enough so that everyone can be able to have a good taste.

The guys take turn carrying the bags of chocolate to the coffeehouse, switching off after a few minutes. Gabi says surely it can't be that heavy, she takes one of the bags, and doesn't even mind it. They look at her in shock, and she says you carry around a child all the time, you will get very strong very quickly.

They are laughing and joking when they get to the coffeehouse, calling Gabi their own Wonder Woman, and she says don't you forget it. They see the reserved tables, and go to sit down when one of the servers runs over to them, and tells them that they are set aside for a large group that will soon be there.

Eli speaks up and says yes, we are meeting them. The reserved tables are for the New Directions and the Warblers. The server apologizes, and says that our boss told us to make sure that no one tried to take the tables. Will says that's fine, we appreciate you protecting the tables for us; it shows why this coffeehouse is so well thought of in the community, I know my aunt and uncle are in love with your coffee.

They actually joked around about holding the chocolate we have as treats for the others hostage until we promised that we would bring them home some. Do you sell bags of your coffee beans that we can purchase? The server just nods at the gorgeous man talking to him, slightly dazed at being the center of his attention.

You do, that's great, can we a get a bag of each then, before we leave today. Also, can you do me a favor, and can you get us a dessert platter for each table, we have some treats for everyone, and we want to set them out, and the server runs out to get the platters for his new crush, I mean customer.

Within a couple of minutes, the first server and one of his coworkers are back with the platters that Will had requested. He asks Will if the ones he found will do, and when they look at them, they can tell he brought out the best ones they had, and Will sweetly thanks him, and the young server blushes.

Just as he is about to leave the table, Will asks if it would be possible for them to get some coffee for while they are setting up the platters. The server takes everyone else's orders, and then he turns to Will, and he asks Will personally what he can get for him, and Will says excitedly an extra large strong dark coffee, please.

They all smile when they realize that Will doesn't even notice that the server can barely look Will in the face because he is blushing and stammering so much. Will thinks he's just nervous, and he says to him, don't worry, we don't bite, we won't be mean to you.

The server just nods, and walks backwards without taking his eyes off Will, who never even notices unfortunately for the server, as he has gotten all the platters laid out on one table so that they can get them arranged before the others get there.

Before they know it, the others are all cracking open the boxes of chocolates and arranging them according to some design Will has in his head, and just as their coffees are being brought over, they have gotten all the platters are done and resting on the tables waiting for everyone to enjoy.

Of course, Will made sure that there were several pieces left for each of them in thanks for their hard work, and when the server comes over with Will's coffee himself, Will has a napkin with a couple of pieces of chocolate for him and his co-worker each.

He can't believe that his gorgeous customer thought of him, and saved some of the chocolate for him, he is just staring at Will without blinking. Will turns to Brian, and asks do you think he is alright, you're a doctor, is he okay? He's not moving or saying anything.

Brian says he is fine, he is a little out of it, I am sure that once he gets back to work, he will be fine. He's obviously got something on his mind, and is a little distracted. Will doesn't realize that he is what is causing the server to be distracted.

He pats him on the shoulder, and thanks him. The young server just walks away with a happy smile on his face. Gabi looks at Will, and says you must stop getting people to fall for you, soon we won't be able to find a place where one of the servers hasn't wanted to hit on you, she is laughing when she says this.

Will says what are you talking about? Gabi looks at him and says, the server the night of our family dinner, the server when you went to lunch with Sonny, and now this young guy when we are here for the coffee get together. She asks Brian when they went to breakfast what had happened, and he says that although the server didn't hit on Will, Brian could tell he was interested.

Will just looks at her and says to Gabi that the young server was just being polite. Gabi says to Will, that you have to stop being so adorable. He says I love you dear Gabi, I but I think you are seeing things. No one is hitting on me, except that horrible woman from yesterday, though even if I was straight, I wouldn't go near her, yuck to quote Ari.

Everyone just looks at Will, who honestly doesn't see how attractive he is or how other people see him, and shake their heads. This is just Will, even though he is more confident since beginning therapy, who doesn't think that he is being hit on, because he doesn't see himself the way others sees him.

Thank God, or his ego wouldn't fit in the door, because whether or not he realizes it, he has at least three guys who are trying to win his heart, and multiple unknown people hitting on him. Gabi thinks to herself, she can only imagine what it will be like after the photo shoot; because right now it is only people here around the village but after his pictures are on the website and in the magazine, it will become total madness.

Templer and T will be so busy fighting off all the people who are trying to get to Will because they will want him; she thinks to herself that they will need extra people to protect him from all the men and women who will be trying to get with him.

Sonny or whoever he ends up choosing to be with, will have to deal with having their partner constantly hit on without getting jealous. Gabi is looking forward to people for a change actually seeing Will as he really is, she wants to see the faces in Salem when Will's picture is everywhere.

That they have to realize how wrong they were, that he is gorgeous and sexy, and that Sonny would be lucky to be with him. That Sonny is not Will's only option, he can have his pick of whoever he wants, and that he has chosen to be with Sonny.

As they are sat down enjoying their coffee and chocolates, they start to hear a few screams as they see the group walk in to the coffeehouse, and people are seeing Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Jesse and Blaine as well as some other members of the group.

Immediately the group is surrounded with fans who just have to meet their favorite, and they are very happy to say hello, take pictures and sign napkins for them. The performers are very gracious to everyone, and after about ten minutes, they are finally able to make their way over to their reserved tables.

Santana and Brittany lead the group over to meet the newbies as she calls them. She says okay everyone this is Will Horton, Sonny Kiriakis, Gabi Hernandez, Eli Grant, and Brian Sturling. Jeff looks at Brian, and says are we related, and Santana says no, they just sound the same. She tells everyone to introduce themselves but not to overwhelm them, because god knows, there are so many names to remember, she jokes that sometimes she can't remember them all.

They laugh because she is right, they are a huge group, and it can be confusing to meet them all at once. Mercedes, Kurt and Tina make a beeline for Will, dragging T with them. Kurt takes one look at him, and says that he is even hotter in person, and everyone agrees with him.

Will blushes brightly, at both the comment and all the attention. Kurt turns to T, and says that Will is absolutely and insanely hot. Isabelle is going to go mad when she meets him in person, and that the photo shoot will be amazing.

Almost right away they start to break into small groups, and they come over to the table and introduce themselves to Will and the others. Will shyly says hello to everyone, he can't believe that he is meeting so many people at once, and that they want to get to know him and spend time with him.

After the last few years, especially that time in Salem, he is shocked that they want to be around him. He isn't used to being in a big crowd and being treated well, and it shows even to his new friends. This makes them angry and sad at the same time.

They have just met him, and they can already tell he is a great guy. They are utterly charmed by how modest he is, and that he doesn't think what he is doing for the law enforcement charities is anything special; that anyone would do what he is doing and donating that kind of money to help others.

After hearing what he went through, and that he is still so sweet, it amazes them. How can he still be so nice and good after how he was treated, and the pain he experienced? He doesn't realize that he is so special, and everyone else can see it.

The fact that he is willing to even give people a chance after being hurt so badly by everyone except T is shocking to them. They had talked about it among themselves before the reunion, and most of them admitted that they couldn't do it.

They are going to show him that there are a lot of people who care about him, and that he deserves to have that care and consideration. They are going to do what Sami wanted and turn him into the confident and secure guy that he should be.

That when the fashionistas are finished with him, he will have people begging him to date them. He will be even hotter, more sexy and confident, and he will be the star he deserves to be. Kurt and the girls are already picturing the different things they can do to accentuate his hotness.

They are determined that they will be there for him, and show him how he should be treated by people, not like those ones he called family and friends in Salem. They are looking forward to the film festival even more now. After hearing what has been said and done since he was found, they are ready to show them just stupid and hypocritical they are.

They are going to be there to support Will, and to show the people of Salem how you are supposed to actually treat a friend. Mercedes, Rachel, Jesse, Kurt and Blaine are determined that they will make sure that there is as much press at the film festival as possible.

They want to make sure that not only the town of Salem learns its lesson on how much they hurt Will, they want to make sure that everyone else knows as well, so that they can't forget or try to make it disappear, and try to blameless for what they did during that time and since then.

They want to make sure that everyone knows what Paul Narita did to the town of Salem, but especially what he caused to happen to Will, the press will make sure that the arrest makes the news, and can't be pushed aside. Seb has told them even more about what that guy has done, starting with what he did in college.

They have lost people they loved because of someone being under the influence without even knowing, and they never want anyone else to feel that pain. They can't bring back anyone, but they can try and help raise money for the charities that will help people affected by what happened during that time, and may be happening now.

Will is curious about something and speaks up, and says which of you are the faculty advisors, because none of you look like you could be past your last year in college, they all laugh, and then say that unfortunately their former advisors couldn't make because of their kids getting sick, and Kurt says to them that there was a breakout of chickenpox at the school daycare center, so Coach Sylvester's daughter, and Mr. and Mrs. Schue's kids all came down with it, so they couldn't travel.

They are unhappy that they had to miss the reunion, but they will meet up with them in Salem for the film festival, that Sue has decided that Will is one of her kids, and that no one messes with her kids. They all nod and say if you are smart you don't try and cross Coach Sylvester, it is never a good idea.

He asks why would she should do that for him, and they say, they aren't sure but that they believe she might have been an agent before she came to McKinley and to be honest, they are not sure of this, but it's just some things she has said over the years that make them think this and they all agree with him.

Kurt then say that she is impressed with what he is doing for the charities, and he has overcome everything that happened, that he is a survivor, and she has said that he would have made a great cheerio, and from her, that is the highest compliment you could get.

She said that he seems to be a lot like Kurt, and she adores Kurt so that is a good thing for him. Will is so shocked that someone could want to help him like that, and he says so. They decide that they want to lighten the mood, so the fashionistas strike.

Kurt and Blaine grab the seats next to Will, and Mercedes and Seb, Tina, Jesse, Rachel and Sam take the seats opposite. Tina looks at Kurt and Mercedes, and says oh the fun we will have, I can't wait to get started. We have our own real-life Ken dolls to play with.

I can already picture what we are going to be putting them in. If I am right, when we are finished, there may be a riot, when we let everyone see how good they look. I am in the mood for makeover time, what do you say, we hit the stores tomorrow, and we get started.

Will and T look slightly scared, as the fashionistas start planning their day tomorrow, Will figures if he must go through this, that he is going to spread the pain around, and he speaks up and says that Seb, Brian and Sonny want to go as well. They look at him in absolute betrayal, especially Sonny but his face tells them that they are not getting out of it.

If he has to go through hours of shopping, then can put up with it as well. Gabi starts to laugh at the looks on their faces, and so does Eli. Will hears her, so he tells Kurt that Gabi and Eli have been talking about getting some new stuff while they were there, because they hardly had time to pack.

Gabi can't believe that Will just did that to them, but he says tough luck. Anyway, he says, you're all gorgeous, anything is going to look good on you. And some of you are definitely in a fashion rut, rugby shirts and flannel are long out of fashion.

They look at Will when he says this, he thinks they all look great, but he can't see it in himself. Damn Salem to hell, for what they did to his self-confidence. They decide that they are going to make Will see how good he looks. They will make tomorrow fun for him, and they can't wait to see him all decked out.

Kurt and his girls are ecstatic at the idea of so many people to make over, and Blaine is happy because he knows what Kurt is like after a good day of shopping. In fact, just the thought of tomorrow gets Blaine a long kiss from Kurt, and he looks around and says anymore takers.

All the others laugh at that, because they know how Kurt gets as well, they have seen him after a fantastic shopping day, and then Blaine the next day. Kitty volunteers herself and Marley, and Unique looks at Ryder, and says baby, I love you, but you could do with a little fashion fix, he looks at her with sad eyes, and she gives him a kiss and he smiles then and agrees.

Tina tells the group that all the guys from the original ND are getting made over, it's time, it's been a few years and they need an update. Soon almost the whole group have decided that they will go shopping, if only to see Kurt in charge of everyone's clothing choices.

Just then the servers come over to the table, and start taking coffee or beverage orders. After the whole group has ordered, they say that they should get something to go with it, they deserve a little treat. T speaks up and says look at the tables, there are some goodies for everyone to try, courtesy of Will and Sonny, just a little thank you for the invite to join the reunion.

They look at the table and see the platters full of chocolate goodness. Everyone reaches for them to taste, and soon the tables are full of people in chocolate induced bliss. All you can hear is oh my god, so good, I think I'm in love and so on.

Everyone but Rachel is nibbling away, and Will leans over to the bag the chocolates had been in, and Will pulls out a special sampler box for Rachel because he knows she is vegan, and would not be able to enjoy the chocolates like everyone else.

He leans over the table, and hands her the box, and when she goes to say no thank you, because she doesn't eat diary where she is vegan, he tells her that he got this box especially for her, they are vegan chocolate, the store has just started selling them.

He says that he hopes she likes them because he has never tried vegan chocolate before, and he is a chocoholic. She is overwhelmed that he went to that trouble for her, and he hadn't even met her when they were at the store. She leans over the table, says thank you and hugs him tightly.

This is just another example of how nice Will is, she and the others think. That he had remembered a comment about her food choices, and had made sure that she wasn't left out of all the chocolate bliss. She looks at Jesse, and she can see he is also happy that she wasn't left out.

They can't always accommodate Rachel without making a fuss, and contrary to widespread belief, she doesn't act like that anymore. She would have just enjoyed her coffee, and not said anything. She is just happy that Will thought of her, it was so sweet of him.

Will decides to make Brian happy today as well, he tells Mercedes that Brian is a huge fan, and she is his girl crush. Brian just blushes when Will says that, but he nods and agrees with Will, however when Mercedes comes over and hugs him, he is all but bouncing, he even tells her what he had said the night before, that if he was into women, she would be his dream girl, beautiful, sexy and talented.

She beams at him, and kisses him on the cheek. She gets Sam to take a picture of her and Brian together, and that makes his day. He asks Sam to send it to him, that he can't believe that he just had his picture taken with Mercedes, it's unbelievable.

He says that when his friends back in Memphis and Salem see it, they will be so jealous. She asks him if he is going to post it, and he says that he doesn't post a lot, as a doctor, they are expected to act professional all the time, and not act like an excited teenager who just met their favorite performer, even if they feel that way.

Mercedes says to him you're a doctor, damn, hot and smart. Your man is extremely lucky. Brian says he is single, but he has his eye on someone. Without thinking, the Salem group all look at Will. Seb's friends think damn, someone else who is after Will, and getting in Seb's way.

Seb looks at his friends, and says that he knows that Brian is interested in Will, that they all know that Will is dating the three of them, while he figures out who he wants to be with. Brittany pipes up and says that it was her idea.

That Will needs to learn that he is extremely desirable, and any guy would be lucky if he had the chance to be with him. So now Will is dating several different guys and it's going great. However, Will still doesn't see how gorgeous he is.

The funny thing is that since he has been on dates, that practically every time, he has been hit on, or is the center of attention wherever he happens to be, like right now. Seb and Brian agree on this, and Sonny says that when they went to lunch, the server hit on him so much that she ended up fired, when they had to tell her Will was gay, and she insisted that she was so much better for him than Sonny, and her boss overheard what she was saying.

Will says to them all, guys, it's crazy, everyone doesn't want me. Look we're getting attention here, but the only reason people are staring are because of the size of our group, and obviously the famous people we are with. The people for the reunion can't believe that Will can't see how hot he is, and that the other customers in the place are staring at him since they got there.

They are not staring at the rest of them except to look at the size of the group, they have already gotten a chance to meet the celebrities, and since then they have been looking at Will. It's just like Seb told them, when they had their coffee date, he didn't notice then either. Kitty notices that Marley keeps glancing at T, and when she pays attention to T, she notices that he hasn't taken his eyes off Marley either, so she decides to get help in trying to set them up.

Both are single, and she and Marley are best friends now, along with Unique, so she looks at Unique to see if she has noticed and sure enough she has, so they decide they will try and make sure that they can get T and Marley together as often as possible tomorrow.

He seems like he is interested, and they know he is a great guy from having met him before, plus he is Seb's favorite cousin, so they know he can be trusted with their sweet Marley, she needs a good man, while she loved Jake, they didn't work out, and are just good friends now.

She calls out to Kurt to ask him what time they are starting tomorrow, and he says as soon as the stores open, we have a full day ahead of us, so everyone make sure they eat a good breakfast, we will be going strong all morning, a quick stop for lunch and back at it.

We have lots of work to do tomorrow. I am already planning outfits for everyone, and can't wait to hit the stores, and they will see a real shopping spree tomorrow. The stores are either going to love us or hate us, but the money we spend should soften them up, they might have to close and restock when we are finished.

When he says this, the rest of his friends just nod, they are used to how Kurt and his girls shop, but the group from Salem look terrified, especially Will. He reminds them that he can't be standing all day, and Brittany backs him up.

However, Kurt says that's all right, you can sit down between each outfit change, and we will make sure that we coordinate everything, so you aren't constantly changing, we can be putting the outfits together once we see one set of each style on you, we will pick out the best cuts and colors for you.

You are hot now, but when we are finished like I told Seb before, eye will pop, and mouths will drop. You are going to have men and women drooling even more when they see you after tomorrow. I am already planning a special outfit for the film festival.

You are going to look so fantastic, that everyone in Salem will be jealous when they see you. You are going to shine like the hot sexy young gay man you are. Everyone is going to want to be with you, including possibly some of the straight men, I am sure it's not the first time, that guys have questioned their orientation after meeting you. Puck and Sam both say completely straight here man, but you are incredibly hot.

Sam goes onto say that he worked as a model in NY, and that Will put most of them to shame. Will blushes when he hears this, and the others just look at him. Sam says that he can't wait for the photo shoot, and how they can show Will just how good he looks on camera.

He says that he knows the pictures will be great. Seb reminds them that Will agreed to the photo shoot, but they all have to take part in at least a few pictures. They have no problem with that, they don't mind taking part at all. Wes has a suggestion that Isabelle might like for using them all.

How about some shots of Will in the clothes when they are working on setting up the concert, so they can be in the background, but Will is still front and center. Kurt texts the idea to Isabelle, and she loves it. She tells him that she should be in Switzerland by mid next week.

That as soon as she gets there, she wants to meet Will to set up the shoot, and have him sign the contract. Kurt says okay, and he will pass the information on. She asks him to tell Will she will have the draft of his story as well, so after the shoot, he can go through it.

He will know if there are any changes he wants to make, she knows he is a good writer, so she trusts that he will be able to make sure his story is told properly, she wants it to reflect him as much as possible. It's an important story, and she wants to do it justice.

She tells Kurt that after everything is made public at the film festival, she wants to do a follow-up to the original story. She also tells him that she is going to be there at the festival, and that she is personally going to unveil the billboard of Will right before the festival premieres, and they will be able to see the looks on all the faces of the people in Salem.

Kurt tells her they are going shopping tomorrow, and they are giving Will a makeover. She asks why, he is already so hot. Kurt tells her that he will call her tonight, and explain why. He doesn't want to go into details at the moment, that he is sitting with Will at the coffeehouse right now.

She says okay, and Kurt gets back to the conversations going on around him, and tells Wes that Isabelle agreed that she wants to use his idea. They then start to tell Will about the progress they have made so far, and that they have gotten everyone who they have spoken to so far to agree to either perform in Switzerland, or let them link to their show that night. They just need a definite date for the concert, and Will suggests a week before the film festival.

He explains that it will give them the chance to recover from the concert, and enough time to get ready to go back to the States without being rushed, and let them arrive in Salem just in time for the festival. He asks where they are all going to stay, because if they stay at the Salem Inn, everyone will know that they are there as soon as they check in.

He also says that he is hoping that the concert will be extremely successful because he has had another idea that might be good, and they could use some of the money raised to implement it. I actually had a thought about another law enforcement related fund that might be a good idea.

How about a fund for drug or alcohol treatment, or counselling for depression, PTSD or any other issues they might have, because law enforcement has a tragically high rate for suicide. The things they have to see every day are awful, and it does something to you.

He asks the others what they think of the new fund, and they are all in agreement that it would a great thing to do, because Brittany and Santana, especially Santana has seen the type of issues, so many officers and agents face after dealing with the cases they do everyday. T says that he thinks it is a great idea, and that he will see if they can get Templer on board, because he would know what types of counselling might be needed, since he has dealt with so many agents over the years.

Also, Will wants to take half of the seized assets from Stefano and Dr. Rolf, and use it in conjunction with the Kiriakis sized assets to create more homeless shelters and housing for displaced youth, and the counselling and support programs. He says that it will be good to se Stefano's and Rolf's money going to help support those causes. He asks them what they think of the idea, and everyone thinks it's fantastic.

T then says that with regards to where everyone will be staying, Templer has told him that the FBI is arranging houses for everyone just outside of Salem, and that they can fly in to Chicago the day before, drive down and settle in. The day they will getting there is the day the testing and detox plan will end, and the residents of Salem will all be allowed to go.

That the people of Salem will be going insane that day, and they will not be paying any attention to anything but getting home and relaxing after their ordeal of being stuck in the town square with everyone else. They will be feeling differently as well because they will all finally be detoxed from the drug and having received the antidote so that they can't be drugged again.

That they will also hopefully be looking at their actions for the past three years, and try to figure out why they reacted the way they did to all the different situations and how they had treated people, especially Will. Will scoffs lightly and tells him that it will take more than getting off the drugs for them to treat him well, they weren't exactly nice to him before Paul started drugging them.

T admits that is true, but he says that he hopes that they will have learned a lesson from being put through the testing and detox, he tells Will though that it won't matter because everyone here now, well they will all be with him, and none of them will allow a single person from Salem to say anything to Will; and try to disturb before the documentary premieres and Paul is finally arrested.

Will asks how they can be so sure of this, and Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel say that their guards will keep everyone away until then. The guards have been briefed on the situation, and T has supplied them with the pictures of everyone to keep away. Will can't believe they would do this for him and sincerely thanks them.

They look at him, and Mercedes says honey you are worth it. He fills up a little because these people who were strangers to him just a few hours ago, already think more of him than most of Salem ever did. T knows what he is thinking, and he pushes in between Will and Sonny for a minute, he sits down and puts his arm around Will, and says buddy, you were always worth it.

Just because most of them were too stupid to see it, does not mean that what they ever thought was ever true, and that those people are just going to have to live with the guilt of their actions and their stupidity, until they can make it up to Will.

If he is willing to accept their attempts to make it right. He says to Will, to be honest, if it was me, I would make them wait a while before I accepted their apologies, I would make them work for it to make things up to me. You deserve to have each and every person there, apologize to you and make a true effort to repair the damage they did to their relationship with you.

Also, they need to help you recover from what they did, because it did affect you so much. Even now, their actions make you hesitant to believe that you deserve to be treated right, and it affects how you see yourself, and how you believe others see you as well. They need to learn that words can kill a person, and especially their spirit and will to live.

What they did to you was so wrong, and they need to see how their actions affect people. They don't deserve your forgiveness right away if ever depending on how you feel. They are the ones who need to work on making things right for their past behavior towards you.

Don't let them use the excuse of being drugged by Paul to explain away their words and actions, make them work for it like Sonny has. I might not want to admit it, but he has stepped up and done the work in recognizing the damage he alone caused to you during that time in Salem, and after you were taken.

That he has gone through extensive therapy to figure things out with you, so that he could have the right to at least be your friend, if not even more. He has gone through everything and worked through things with an objective therapist that quite honestly that he probably never wanted to look at out in the open.

That he was willing to see his actions clearly without the haze of the drug clouding his mind, and how they affected you, let alone acknowledge what he had done and said to you; or on many occasions, that he didn't do or stop others from doing to you; but he did all that so that he could make things right with you and for you.

You know those people will say they are sorry and try to blame it on the drugs once they find out what Paul had done to them all, but that alone shouldn't and doesn't excuse their behavior towards you and your mom from before the drugging started and afterwards.

You and Sami were always treated differently than anyone else, and most of those hypocrites that were always so judgemental and critical of you both did worse than you were ever supposed to have done. You always went out of your way to be try and be the peacemaker, the mediator, and so many people took advantage of you because they knew that you never wanted to hurt anyone.

If they try to pull the pity cards, and say it was all Paul's fault, remind them of their behavior before St. Paul came to town, and that they have no room to judge anyone, that everyone there has all their own dirty little secrets. Sonny's project will show that to be true, they will be feel just a taste of what you went through quite nicely.

The FBI will be making it quite clear, that we know all the secrets they want to keep hidden, and that they should be thankful that no one is vengeful enough to want to make them all public. They will find out that there is definite proof of all the things that they haven't ever wanted to come out and it won't be swept under the carpet.

That it is only because of the kind heart of the person with all the information that it is still being kept private, and that they should be very appreciative that he doesn't want to destroy their lives they way they worked so hard to destroy his.

Let their faces drop when they realize that it is you that holds all their deepest darkest secrets and it is up to you what happens with the information. Now we all know that you are too sweet and kind to ever use that information against them, but they don't need to know that they don't have anything to worry about.

Let them sweat for a time before they find out you have no intention of using that information for revenge. Perhaps it might teach them to treat people how they want to be treated. Unfortunately, it is a harsh lesson that most of them still need to learn.

You listen to me now, know that we all will always be in your corner, especially me. You are the best friend I have ever had, I couldn't have had a better friend if I had been able to create you from scratch. You are an amazing man, and you have made me a better person, a better friend and a better man.

I don't know if Seb has ever told you this, but you are the reason that I am an FBI agent right now. I decided when we thought you had died, that since I couldn't save you, that I was going to make sure that if I could prevent it, that no one else was ever going to have to bury their best friend like I did.

You made me want to fight for others. You don't think that you ever had an impact on anyone's life, but you made me the person I am today, and I want to thank you for that. I have a purpose to my life now, and it's because of you.

I was determined that even though I thought I couldn't get justice for you because how could there be justice for how you were killed, that the only reason that psychopath killed you was because you had discovered he was the real Necktie Killer, and because of that he strangled you to death.

I couldn't see the police giving us justice for you, because they basically said sorry, he's not well, and then they sent him to a psychiatric hospital where it seems like he can leave whenever he wants. I needed that sense of you having been avenged, but never felt I ever got that, so I decided that I do something to make sure others did get justice. I decided that I would become an FBI agent, and that I would do that for the people whose cases I worked on.

I wanted to make sure that their families got justice and closure for their grief, unlike me. I wanted to be able to ensure that if they had lost someone that I could find out what happened and make sure the guilty were punished in an effort to get justice for them.

I never wanted them to feel the pain I felt when I lost you, the way it felt like part of me had died. You are my family, and I am sure your mom will love to hear this, you are my brother from another mother. We may not be blood, but we chose to be family, and I have never regretted that even for one day.

You are one of the best people who I have ever met, you have been to hell and back again these past three years, but you haven't let it turn you angry and bitter. Sure, when we first got to the warehouse, you were hurting badly and were angry and resentful, but guess what bud, you are human, and those feelings were natural after what you had been put through, and why.

However, since then you have worked everyday with the beautiful Brittany to move past all that, and you have come back to the loving and sweet person you always were, for god's sake, you have brokered deals with the AG's office for some of the people who have hurt you the most during the past few years.

How many people would do this for one person who hurt them, let alone multiple people, and making sure that the families of the people who hurt you so badly are taken care of and won't have to struggle to get by. You have been better to them than they deserve and more than most people would have been, even after the way they treated you and the horribly cruel things they said to you in the past.

You are making sure that they still have futures, and that they won't be wasting away in prison. You are making sure that the members of their families who were not involved in illegal activities will have funds to live on, and you have even made sure that their children's futures are secure, and that their lives will not be affected by the mistakes their parents made.

You are truly a good man who I am proud to call my brother and my friend. On top of everything, you are trying to make sure that the people who protect and serve our country everyday on the streets are going to be safe as possible.

God forbid something should happen to them, but you are making sure that their surviving spouses and children will be taken care and not put into the position where they lose everything because they have lost a major part of their income in addition to losing their loved ones.

That they will be able to succeed in life, especially their children by making sure that they will have a college education. You are going to be making it so much easier for so many officers and agents to be able to do their jobs with a clear mind, knowing that someone is looking out for them and their families.

Now, I heard you talking about the newest fund you want to start, to help officers and agents be able to get psychological treatment for any PTSD, depression, suicidal thoughts and other issues that they may be dealing with, or any drug and alcohol issues that they may have.

That is amazing, because unfortunately so many times we see horrible things that eat away at parts of our souls. You are making it possible that we can deal with these things before they consume our lives. Luckily, so far in my office, we haven't had anything like that happen since I have been there, but I have heard the horror stories from some of the older agents, who have buried too many friends far too soon because they couldn't deal with the memories of what they had seen and experienced doing their jobs.

Your care and concern for all of us in law enforcement is the validation that we sometimes need that we are doing something right, because if there is someone who wants to do all this for us, then we must be worthy of it. You are doing this for us, you have already made a difference in not only my life but others as well, and you are definitely making a difference in people's lives now and with these funds, you will be making a difference forever. I want to thank you for reminding me of why we do this, for the good people like you who are left in this world.

Everyone at the tables just stare at T after he finishes speaking to Will, they are so used to the jokester T, that they are shocked at all the emotion he had just displayed for them all to see. His words ring true, and they strike a chord in everyone, and they make them realize that Will is not just donating money to a worthy cause, that he is going to be changing and improving lives for so many people.

Will is shocked and humbled by T's words, because he can hear the truth and sincerity in what T just said to him, and showed how he felt about Will. Will thanks T for what he just said, and he looks at him and says that I know that I can always count on you to knock the sense in my head when I start to lose faith and doubt myself. You are my best friend, and I know that I could never have asked for a better one than you.

You literally saved my life when I felt like I had nothing left to live for. I thought that I had no one left who cared for me, and you proved that I was so wrong, because every time I got to the point that I thought I couldn't go on, you were there and gave me hope again.

If it hadn't been for you and Ari, I would have been dead, as you know I was suicidal at that time, and I was hanging on by my fingertips, and they were starting to slide off the edge by then. You kept pulling me back to safety, and I am here today because of that care and concern.

Yes, I was gone for a good while, but not because you weren't there supporting me, and making me see that there was still a reason to go at least for one more day and you did this every day. You did everything humanly possible to keep me going.

I know that if you could have, you would have stopped Ben, without a second thought to your own safety. I saw how devastated you were when you thought that I was dead, and how you wanted to bash in the faces of everyone who had ever hurt me.

I was so glad when you left town, and got away from them all before you did something that would have gotten you in trouble. I was cheering you on when you got accepted to the Academy, and I was so proud when you graduated at the top of your class.

Rolf showed me all your accomplishments, I guess he wanted me to see that you had moved on with your life, and had forgotten about me as well but I always knew that wasn't true. I was glad to see you getting to have the life you deserved.

You are an amazing man, and the best friend I have every known, and I love you so much, T, and then Will stops speaking because he is overcome with emotion and he then hugs T. Both he and T are tearing up, and it makes everyone else very emotional when they see what a perfect example of true friendship T and Will have. They know that this is what all friendships should be like.

Will laughs and says now that I have made everyone emotional and ready to cry, let's get back to talking about the concert, and having some fun. I think we need to lighten things up a bit. This day is not about doom and gloom. I feel grateful for having met all of you. I feel like I have gained a huge group of friends. I want to say thank you so very much, you have made me feel so welcome and not like an interloper on your reunion.

Oh, I have a question, for the planners of the concert, because my parents, Sonny, and the others were wondering if you needed any help with the concert preparations. They all have worked on big ventures before and would love to put their business experience to use in helping get everything ready and arranged for the concert. To be honest, I think they need something to keep them occupied when I am not around. Sonny is good with planning and logistics from running his own businesses, which were all well run and successful.

Sonny smiles at Will in thanks for his comments. He looks at Seb and the others, and says I don't want to take over or take credit for anything, I just want to help, the idea of being able to pull off this concert, especially the satellite links with the other shows is fantastic, and then turning it into a pay per view event is amazing, with the money staying where the tickets are sold.

Seb and the others doing the planning look at each other, and decide to accept the offer of help. It is a huge undertaking, and any help would be appreciated. They are all busy with their own studies or work, and the extra help will make it flow smoother. They say sure, we would love it if you could help us out.

You are used to dealing with vendors and such, having to make nice, and soothe any ruffled feathers when they arise. How would you feel about doing that, so how about dealing with all the managers and such for all the performers? If you could help with the linking issues, it would be great as well.

Mercedes says to Sonny that she will send him a copy of all the confirmations and other information they have so far, and that she is glad for the help, and that to be honest trying to coordinate stuff was getting hard with her own schedule.

Sonny looks at Will, and says to him that I had an idea about the protective equipment fund, I was wondering if anyone has checked with the manufacturers to see if a certain quantity is purchased at one time, would they be willing to either donate further equipment or at least give the foundation a lower price for the equipment being purchased so that more can be gotten for the officers and agents?

If you want, I could look into this for you, is that okay with you? Would you like for me to take care of this, because it might get more equipment for the foundation to distribute. The more people who would be protected by the extra equipment would possibly mean less of them losing their lives in the performance of their duties.

Will is surprised but pleased because Sonny has put some serious thought into this idea, he is supporting the reasoning behind the charities completely because he understands that it is important to Will. So, he answers Sonny, saying that I hadn't thought of that, to be honest, I wasn't even sure if we would be purchasing the equipment or leaving it to the individual areas where the donations will be going.

However, I think what you suggested is great. We can make sure that the fund is used for what I had intended. I know sometimes that funds are not always used as intended especially if people in power believe they know better, and will use the money as they think is best.

I want to make sure that more officers and agents are protected and can go home to their families. There is nothing worse than being kept from your family. God knows, I know that. Even though there are so many things I need to work out with my family back there, the ones who are in law enforcement face danger every day and I would like to make sure they get to go home to their families.

Even if they aren't in my life anymore, that doesn't mean that I would ever want to see anything happen to them. I am still working through my feelings for how they treated me, and I don't know if I can get past it, but I don't wish them harm.

I guess that I just want to make sure the foundation can help save as many officers and agents as possible. That way there will be less families torn about through grief and pain. Everyone looks at Will, he is still trying to help the people who made his life a living hell, and still haven't reached out to him or his parents.

Even Hope and Rafe had been so gung ho at first, they had wanted to find out what Lucas had been talking about regarding the case being prosecuted on Will's behalf. They know that it must hurt that they are all acting like Will is evil and that Sonny is his victim who has to be rescued for his own good.

They are determined that they will help Will get past the pain he is feeling right now, they are going to keep him so busy that he doesn't have a chance to even think about anyone in Salem. Or what they might be up to, they will protect him and make sure he isn't hurt anymore by those people.

However, once Paul came back to town, and upped the dosage of the drug, every bit of concern anyone had for Will disappeared. Once they are detoxed, they are all going to have to deal with the guilt of how they behaved even after they knew he was alive.

Hopefully they will face the truth of what they have done to someone who they were supposed to love so much, and is their family. Even if they have no way to contact Will, they have Sami and Lucas' cell numbers, or they could call Carrie and Austin.

They could even call Gabi or Eli, but beyond the nasty comments they made to Gabi's picture of Will, before or since then, no one has tried to call and check on Will. It's like they can't comprehend that Will has come back from the dead, and then had to fight for his life all over again.

They are going to have to face the fact that once again that they have put Will last, and most likely they won't see anything wrong with that. They are only going to be seeing how they were hurt and taken advantage of by Paul's actions.

Will any of them see that the biggest victims of Paul's manipulations was Will, and will they even try to fix things with Will, or just expect him to forgive them for everything that happened, because they were taken advantage of by their former St. Paul.

Well, like T said, they have to step up and do everything possible to prove to Will that they are truly sorry for their past actions. If they don't, they don't deserve the privilege of having Will in their lives. Especially since he has gone to bat for many of them with the AG's office to try and save their futures.

He is still waiting to hear if he needs to try and broker a deal for his grandmother because she is still under investigation by the FBI, but hopefully she hasn't slipped that far, she has always been ruthless in getting ahead in her career, if you need a recent example of that, well hello, she fired her own son to try and get him to stop drinking but a bigger part of it was that he was making her and the company look bad and she couldn't have that.

In the long run, she didn't offer him any emotional support, she just said to him that she wished that he would stop drinking; well she needed to take lessons from Sami, because with Lucas you have to get into his face and stay there, and that's what Sami did, and it worked. Lucas has been completely sober, that since the day he went to Memphis, he has not had a single drink since that day.

Sonny tries to distract Will from thoughts of Salem, and this is supposed to be a relaxing time for him, so he asks Will what he is looking forward the most for the next day, and Will sees what Sonny is trying to do, so he teases him about making sure that Sonny never buys another piece of flannel, he will get Kurt to promise that flannel is totally banned tomorrow.

Sonny pretends to be devastated, and tries to give him puppy dog eyes, but Will doesn't fall for it, he tells Sonny that he knows he is too handsome to be wearing flannel, and checked shirts, well okay a checked shirt or two is fine, but no going overboard like before.

Sonny leans close to Will's ear, and teases him if he wants to control what Sonny wears, he will have to dress him every day. Will says well just send me a picture and I can tell you if it looks good, and Sonny says no, you will have to dress me, personally to make sure that I don't have any flannel or any checked shirts in the clothes I am wearing or thinking about wearing.

Will teases him and says aren't you old enough to dress yourself yet? Sonny looks at him and says it is so much more fun if you dress me, or even better if you undress me. Will blushes but laughs at Sonny, and says in your dreams. Sonny says oh definitely, every night.

Will laughs again, and says pleasant dreams then. T has an idea of what Sonny is saying but since Will doesn't seem to have a problem with it, and he is laughing again, he doesn't say anything. He still wants Will to be with Seb, but he knows that it might not happen.

Sonny and Will do seem to be reconnecting and working through everything that had caused the problems in the past. T has to admit that for the first time that Sonny seems to realize how lucky he is to have Will in his life. In the past, he hadn't appreciated that Will was so in love with him, because everyone was always saying that Will was lucky to have Sonny want to be with him, and it seemed like Sonny agreed with that idea as well.

Now Sonny seems to know that this idea was a big part of the problem they had even before they got married, and he has changed his attitude. Sonny now knows that if Will chooses him out of the guys who want him, that he will be the lucky one.

Will is finally realizing that a lot of guys are interested in him, and he can choose who he wants to have in his life. T is glad for Will to finally understand that he can pick and choose if he wants, that he doesn't have to settle for Sonny, unless he truly wants him. He knows now that Sonny isn't his only option, and that to be truthful, he never was.

T thinks to himself, Will looks happy and relaxed, because he is around people that don't want to hurt or insult him every time they speak to him. They honestly like him just as he is, and want to spend time with him, and want to make sure that no one else tries to hurt him either.

He is making friendships with people that will always have his back, and will fight anyone who tries to hurt him. It is great to see how Will is just letting people in, because after the last while, it had been hard for him to trust that people weren't going to turn on him for the least little thing.

To see him joking and laughing without any cares in the world, it is fantastic. Will is just genuinely happy. It has been too long, and T is happy that it is finally happening. Yes, Will has been changing the past few weeks, but now it so clear that he is getting back to the sweet lovable guy he had been before all the trouble started.

T thinks to himself, you tried to destroy him and his life, Paul, but guess what, you failed. He is happy and healthy, and surrounded by the people who really love him, including Sonny who can't take his eyes off Will. Even T has to admit, that you can see how much Sonny loves Will just by looking at him.

You lost big time and Will has won, without even trying. No matter what you did, you couldn't destroy the love Sonny feels for Will, it might have gotten badly bent, but it never broke. You will never have Sonny, and you are going to pay for the pain and suffering you caused everyone in Salem, but most especially Will.

Your life and reputation will be ruined, ironic much, and you will never recover from it. Your daddy won't be able to make it go away, and you will be going to prison for everything you have done since college, your whole act as the sweet and saintly good guy who would never hurt anyone is going to be blown to smithereens, and you will never be able to hurt anyone else again.

I can't wait for the film festival, because Templer and I will be arresting you personally, and I can't wait. To see your face when the handcuffs are slapped on your wrists, it is going to be so good, and to know that the press are going to see every second of it, that it will be recorded, and shown across the country.

You will feel the wrath and scorn of everyone for your actions, guess what Paul Narita, baseball star, they won't be in your corner and supporting you, because they won't be affected by your little party favor anymore, they will be able to think for themselves for a change.

You will have to face the justice for every nasty little thing you did, and you will be proven to be the sadistic monster you really are, the sociopath who only cares for himself. Finally, Salem will see your true face, and guess what, it is truly hideous, just like you are inside.

They will see the real you for the first time. T thinks to himself that it will be true poetic justice, that Paul will have to endure some of the same scorn and hatred as what he caused to happen to Will. Let's see how he likes it, and if he can cope with the disgust and humiliation like Will did, and come out on the other, still whole.

The coffee get together finally ends, and everyone decides to go their separate ways so that they can eat and rest up for the next day. Kurt affectionately known as General Kurt is in charge of the shopping the next day, and they know that they will need every bit of strength they have to be able to keep up with him.

Early the next morning, Will, Sonny and the others are up and getting ready for the day, half fearful of what they will be facing with the fashionista squad. T calls them and tells them to meet them at the mall at the edge of the village, they are starting there and then moving on to the bigger mall about 30 minutes away.

They arrive at the village mall, and the shopping begins in earnest. They hit the first store and Wil then becomes a real-life Ken doll for the fashionistas, they start pulling clothes from every section, and Kurt has decided that he will be Will's personal dresser, and Blaine is his runner.

He starts putting the outfits together, and soon Will is the dressing room, and pulling on all types of clothes, they are gorgeous, but he never wore those styles before, because he didn't think that they would suit him, but he is shocked at how good they are on him.

So, when Kurt calls him out of the dressing room, so that they can make a decision, Kurt is smug, because he knew that they would look fantastic on him, so now that they know what styles look the best and that he will still feel comfortable in, they start putting together different looks that they can buy for Will.

While Kurt is busy with Will, Tina has decided to work on Seb and the New Directions guys along with Kitty and Unique. Mercedes is in charge of Sonny, Brian, Gabi, Eli and T, and she has been sending Marley, Sam and Jesse out to keep getting more clothes as they go through what she has already picked out for them, Sam and Jesse know better than to argue when the fashionistas get going.

Gabi says it is like an full-on operation, they have strategies, and everything planned, it's amazing to watch. While the makeover people are being helped by the heads of the squad, the rest of the Warblers and New Directions members are just having fun, now mind you, if they are spotted picking up something that the fashionistas object to, it is quickly gotten rid of, and they are shown where they can find the right styles for them.

This pattern continues in store after store in the village, Sonny jokes that it is like an invading fashion army, and Seb looks at him and says where do you think the name General Kurt came from, then we have Colonel Mercedes, and Major Tina. They are in command and we just follow, if you know what's good for you.

Finally, they have exhausted all the stores in the village as well as everyone from Salem and the other group members, so they decide that it is time to take a short coffee break, they hit the coffeehouse as a group again, and they enjoy some decadents treats along with a strong hot coffee for strength.

Before they know, they are being pushed into cars for the thirty minute drive to the larger mall, and when they get there, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina say it looks like it should be good, and they decide that they are going to divide and conquer, so they each take a floor so that they won't be constantly bumping into each other, but Kurt tells them make sure to keep your phones on, because we may need to consult if any of us hit an outfit that we aren't completely sure of, and they agree.

Mercedes has been filled in on the plan to try and get Marley and T to spend some time together so she tells Marley that she needs her to help out with T and Gabi, that she and Gabi both have great taste, and she wants Marley to get some new things to show off how pretty she is, and that T can be their male point of view and vice versa, and they can go from there, Mercedes figures this will give them a chance to talk, and it will also let them see how good the other looks as well.

The shopping continues for a couple of more hours before lunch, and Will now has a good start on a fantastic new wardrobe where every piece he has bought highlights how good he looks. They finally take a break for lunch when some people start begging, and saying that they can't keep going without food, and Kurt and his army finally agree. They have been over half the floors so far, and Kurt intends for them to hit the rest before they finish for the day.

After an hour-long lunch, which is appreciated by the people who are not used to such dedicated shopping, especially in just a few hours, they are gathered up and taken back to even more stores, for more clothing to be tried on, and accepted by their leader.

They are dragging by the time they get to the last few shops, by the time they hit the last shop, they are ready to drop, and when Kurt first tries to get them into a leather store, Will doesn't think it's a good idea, he tells Kurt that he would look ridiculous in leather, and that he can't carry it off, you need someone really hot to wear leather and look good in it.

Kurt isn't taking no for an answer, and he drags Will into the store, and he starts pulling all these different jackets, shirts, pants, accessories and boots for Will and sends him back with the clothes already put together and tells him to get changed.

While Will is in back changing into the tight white shirt and black leather pants and boots, Kurt texts the others to call come to the shop, that he wants them to see Will, and to convince him to wear these last outfits, and to buy them.

Everyone shows up at the leather shop just as Will walks out of the dressing rooms, and Sonny almost passes out from lack of oxygen when he sees Will dressed in the leather, he has to check and make sure that he is not drooling, he isn't, thank god, but he notices that he's not the only one.

Will looks incredible, hot and sexy, and Sonny is finding it hard to not jump him, Will always looks good, but in the leather, he is irresistible, oh my god, Sonny can't speak, he can only stare at Will, just like everyone else. Seb and Brian are just staring at Will, he was always hot, but now, oh my god, they almost have to pick their jaws up off the floor, because he looks so incredible, they are in shock.

Shy sweet Will has turned into their fantasy guy come to life. At first, Will thinks that he must look foolish because no one is saying anything, but the looks on awe on everyone's faces helps him realize that he must look good, and he goes over to the mirror, and he can't believe that he is looking at himself, he doesn't look like this, he turns to Kurt and says what do you think, do I look alright, because he thinks that no one else will like the way he looks, and everyone in the store, not just their group, yells out yes.

The owner of the store says that he has never seen anyone look as good in his clothes, and that Will must buy it. Will thinks he is just trying to make a sale, until the owner tells Will that if he will agree to tell everyone where he got the clothes, he can get everything at half price for not only him but their whole group as well.

Will is shocked, but he agrees, and everyone in their group decides to pick up some items, because who could resist that deal, all of Will's friends including the guys who are interested in him, decide to pick out an outfit for when they hit up the club in Zurich the next night.

They all get some good things and Sonny and the other guys are thinking that they hope Will wears one of his new outfits from this store, and Kurt is smirking, he knew how good Will would look in the leather, and he can't wait to get the pictures out on social media from the club, and let everyone in Salem see Will looking so incredibly hot and sexy, and the guys falling all over him.

He says to Blaine that should show them that Will has as many options as he wants, and put the people in their place who always insulted Will. Kurt and his ladies have had a blast showing Will how hot he is, and how sexy he can be with the right clothes.

Will now has purchased a whole new wardrobe, including lots of leather and tight shirts that are just the start of all his new clothes. Every outfit is put together for maximum effect to show hot and gorgeous Will is, and they have succeeded beyond all expectations, especially Will's.

Kurt can't resist, and he takes a picture of Will all sexed up in the leather pants. Can we say wow? He asks Gabi for Sami's cell number, so that he can show her and the others back in the village just how fantastic Will looks. She gives it to him, and when Sami sees the attached picture with the caption we have bought even more leather, and he looks so good in all of it, she, Billie and Carrie start squealing at how hot Will looks.

Sandor, Austin and Lucas come running, thinking something is wrong, and are confused when they see all their ladies jumping up and down. Lucas goes over to Sami and asks what has gotten then so excited, but she can't talk because she is so excited and waves her phone at him.

Lucas figures out that she must have seen something on it, so the takes it from her and looks at the open picture, and his mouth drops open and he just stares at the phone. Austin and Sandor are wondering what is going on, what put everyone in such a state, so Austin takes the phone and he and Sandor see what startled everyone so much.

It's Will in the leather outfit, and he looks fantastic. They can't believe that their shy and sweet Will is wearing leather and looking so comfortable in it. They stand there in shock as well until Templer comes into the kitchen, asking what is going on, and they just hand him the phone, and he says, oh great, guard duty just got ten times harder.

I know that when they go to the club, that we will all need to go with them, just to keep all they guys off him, especially if he wears one of those leather outfits, knowing what I have heard of Kurt, he has picked out more than a few outfits, and a good bit may be leather.

Sami finally can speak, and she tells them that it says that Will now has several leather pieces, and that they all look amazing on him. Back at the store, Sonny is ready to start drooling the longer he stares at Will in this outfit, and he knows that Kurt has picked out others, Sonny has never been able to resist Will when he sees him all dressed up, but now he is unbelievably hot, he does make leather look good.

He can only imagine the reaction if Will goes to a club looking that in those pants and that shirt, it shows just how much exercise Will has done lately, and those pants should be illegal, because they are showing off his rear to perfection.

Seb, T and Brian get the same idea, and they tell everyone that they are all going out the next night, and that Will is wearing this outfit, they are going to drag everyone to the hottest mix club in Zurich. Will is convinced to get all the leather pieces that Kurt picked out, because he looked so good in them.

Finally, their makeovers are finished except for a quick cut for the people who had been made over, and Kurt has made an appointment for the salon right there in the mall, he has heard fantastic things about it, so off they go, after making the store owner very happy with the sales he just made, even with the huge discount.

They go the salon, and the stylists are great, they don't give anyone a total cut, they just accentuate their hair style so that it is the best shape for them, and they all look at themselves in the mirror, and can't believe the difference in their hair just from the simple shaping that they had done.

They all say it is the best time they have ever seen their hair, and Gabi looks even more beautiful with just a few tweaks here and there, and they then pay for the styles and the products they are buying to be able to make their hair look that good again. The stylist tells them not to worry about that, that they tape each appointment and send the video to the client if requested, and they all ask for the video.

They finally leave the larger mall, and must figure out how to fit everything in the cars because they have all bought virtually new complete wardrobes. Kurt points to several cars off to the side, and tells them that the mall has supplied them to get all their packages back to the village in thanks for the money they have spent that day.

They all just mark their names on the bags, and go over to the cars, and just start piling them in, and go back to their cars, and just relax. They are exhausted after all day, and can't wait to get home or back to their hotel, and rest.

They decide to just order in, because no one feels like going to a restaurant that night. They decide after talking to head to Billie's place because it is the biggest, and have everyone else meet them there and they will order takeout for everyone, and just veg out.

They want to rest up before they go out sightseeing tomorrow and getting together to work on the details of the concert, it is coming along well, but they still have to work out the links and get all the publicity set up to make sure that they have huge ticket sales for the event, they want to make this show something that people will always talk about, and make sure that they receive their money's worth for the cost of the ticket.

If everything works out, it will be over four hours long, and they will be exhausted at the end of the night. They are looking forward to performing again, and have come up with a list of songs that they think would be good, Mercedes mentions that she got her manager to contact the PrepLinks, and they are jumping at the chance to perform at the concert, and they want Will to sing with them.

At first, Will says no right away, but she tells him to think about it, that they will still perform without Will, but they would prefer him up there with them. He would like to do it, but how can he get up in front of all those people and sing, he has nightmares just thinking about it, but to be able to perform would be so good, because it is for the charities he supports, he decides that he will try in rehearsal and see what happens.

If he could focus in on one person during the concert, it would help him, because he wouldn't be so nervous. Everyone meets up at Billie's place, and they decide to order pizza for supper, no one wants to cook. When they first order the pizzas, the restaurant doesn't think the order is real, because who would be ordering so much pizza and soft drinks, but when they speak to Austin, they believe him, because he and Carrie are regular customers.

Once the food arrives, everyone grabs a spot to sit wherever they can, most end up on the floor. Sami and Carrie ask Will and the others how they enjoyed their shopping adventure. Gabi says it was great, and all the guys just look at her in disbelief.

Eli looks at her and says that it was harder than a day of training at the FBI academy and T agrees with him. Brian pipes up and says that it was worse than a 12-hour shift when he was a resident. Seb says that they only experienced a light shopping day for the fashionistas.

They look at him with shock on their faces and they all think he is joking until the rest of the main group start nodding in agreement with what he said. Sonny and Will look at him and say we almost bought out the whole stores that we were at.

Tina tells them that on a regular shopping trip, the stores must close and restock. Kurt tells them that they took it easy on them, until they can build up their endurance. They start to laugh until they realize that he and the others are serious, and they are scared at the thought of a more intense day than what they just went through.

Kurt asks Sami, Billie, and Carrie what they thought of Will's leather outfit. Templer speaks up and says thanks for making our job at least ten times harder, because he will need a squad of guards to keep away all the guys and girls from trying to take him.

Mercedes turns and says to Will, let us put you on the publicity shots for the concert in that outfit from earlier, and we won't be able to keep up with the ticket sales. They will sell out as soon as anyone sees the pictures. If you decide to perform with the PrepLinks, use one of your leather outfits, and everyone will go wild.

Will blushes, and says why would anyone buy tickets because of that, no one knows who I am, we need to put your picture as well as Rachel, Jesse, Kurt and Blaine's pictures; also, who ever we have confirmed for the performances.

When everyone else agrees with Mercedes, Will says he will think about it, he thinks that they are exaggerating how people would react to his picture. After supper, they decide that they are all going including the parents to the mix club in Zurich the next night, and he asks the adults if they are looking forward to it, he teases that it has been some time since they went clubbing.

Templer says oh yes, I will be dragging them there with me because I will need the extra help keeping Will in one piece and in his clothes once they see him, especially if he wears one of those leather outfits. Carrie tells them that she arranged for her friend Shaya to watch the kids over night.

She asks Kurt, Mercedes and Tina for some help in picking out something nice for watching the five kids overnight. Kurt pops up right away and runs out to the car, and comes back with a smaller bag that is full of accessories and small gift sets that he had picked up for extra just in case gifts, and he says to Carrie, let's go through these.

There should be something she will like.

When they start pulling out the different pieces, everything is gorgeous, and they ask why he has so much, and he tells her that he likes to pick up things when he sees them because he knows that he can always use it later for a gift.

Elliot and Dani both speak up and say that Kurt is always giving his friends gifts because he loves to treat them. Rachel and Santana agree with them and says that Kurt was the best roommate ever, because if you were having a dreadful day, he would always do something to make you feel better.

Sonny and Gabi both look at Will, and say that he was the same way, he always wanted to make sure that you were feeling good, and if you weren't, he went out of his way to cheer you up, except for cooking, they joke. He would do that if he was mad at you. Lucas says I know the feeling. Sami and Will both reach out and smack the others on the arm, laughing. They will both admit that they can't cook at all.

After Carrie has picked out a beautiful set of earrings and necklace for Shaya, she tells Kurt that she, Sami and Billie need to go shopping with them before they go to Salem, they want to know can he and the squad get them glammed up for the festival. Kurt looks at them, and says that this will be one of the easiest things we have ever done, you are all model level gorgeous and that includes the men as well, and they all blush.

He says that he will come over tomorrow for a bit, and help them all find something hot but tasteful for the club, he tells them just wait and see, you will all get hit on tomorrow night. They laugh at the thought, and he says I will bet you that it happens, and if I am right then you will put yourselves in my hands, and will let me pick out your wardrobes for the whole trip to Salem.

Gabi says that she needs to pick up a suitcase, because she bought so much new clothes and accessories today that she will need to be able to take everything home with her, and they all agree that they need extra luggage as well.

Sami says they need to do some shopping for the kids as well, and Kurt says that he has gotten the stores to set aside some clothes for each of the kids after meeting them, and they can just go to the stores and see if they like them, and if they do, they can get them, he has put together all the outfits, a few dressy but mostly casual, so that the kids will wear them.

Sami and Carrie practically jump on Kurt, and start hugging him, and saying thanks. He laughs and tells them that they are very welcome, he gets a kick of out shopping, and he figures that he should get used to shopping for kids, since he and Blaine are going to try and become dads in the next couple of years, so he needs the practice.

Sami looks at him and says that they will have the best dressed child ever, and everyone agrees with them. Ari comes over to Kurt, and crawls into his lap, and says to him, did you pick out pretty things for me. He tells her that the clothes are almost as pretty as she is, and she hugs him and says good.

Everyone thinks this is so cute, and of course, phone cameras start snapping away. Kurt looks at Ari, and they start making foolish faces at the phones, and everyone start to crack up. Finally, after supper is over and all the adults have had their caffeine fix, they finally decide to go back to their separate houses and hotels.

They say good night, and decide they will meet after breakfast for the sight seeing and then after lunch, they will buckle down and try to get some more work done on the concert, and they will be deciding on a final list of performers, so that they can start getting the publicity done, and start selling tickets.

Austin was able to get the stadium for them for the night of the concert, and it was donated when they heard what charities the concert was raising money for and they wanted this to be their contribution. After a long and exhausting day, everyone is ready to sleep, and they are all in bed sound asleep almost as soon as they get back to their houses.

The next morning, they meet up in the middle of the village, and decide to just wander around before they drive to the bigger attractions, they have fun posing for funny pictures and group shots, they want lots of pictures from this trip.

In each one, Will is next to one of his new friends, they make to get lots of shots of Will with Mercedes, Rachel, Jesse, Kurt and Blaine; and in each of the pictures Sonny, Brian and Seb are always behind him or surrounding him.

After a great lunch in a gorgeous old-fashioned chalet style restaurant, they head back to Sami's place to work on the concert planning. They break into their separate groups, and everyone pulls out their information so that they can see what is left to do.

They decide that they need a complete list of who is performing what songs, and if the Warblers and New Directions will just be performing in their groups or if they will be performing with any of the big-name acts. They start writing down who they have and realize that it is a great lineup.

The work on the concert continues to come together, and they realize that some of Will's favorite performers and a couple of his secret idols Tina Turner, Barbra Streisand, Billy Joel and Cher are among the people they have been able to get to agree to perform. They keep these performers separate as a surprise for Will. A few will be performing in Switzerland at the actual concert, the rest will be linked to their shows being held that night.

The tentative song list is huge, so they know that they will have to pick and choose, and see if they can do numbers that they want to do with the performers who are famous for the songs. They decide that the Warblers and New Directions performances will be in sets between the other performers.

New Directions will be performing the following songs as a group

Set 1 -Don't Stop Believing, Can't Stop the Beat, Gangnam Style, What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Set 2 - My Life Would Suck Without You, I Still Haven't Found What I am Looking For, Jump, Ice Ice Baby

Set 3 - Somebody to Love, Paradise by the Dashboard Light, Summer Nights, You're the One I Want, Marry You

Set 4 - Wake Me Up Before You Go Go, Light Up the World, Loser Like Me, I'm So Excited, Blurred Lines

Set 5 - Don't Dream It's Over, Forget You, Thriller/Heads Will Roll (with Warblers), Man in the Mirror, Black or White, Don't Cha

Individual performances by group members will include the following

Will - Get It Right

Jake and Marley -Rhythm Nation

Mason - I Want to Break Free

Unique – Boogie Shoes

Unique and Marley – Blow Me One Last Kiss

Santana and Seb - Smooth Criminal

Mercedes - And I Am Telling You, I Will Always Love You

Brittany - I Want to Dance with Somebody

Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Santana - How Will I Know

Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes – Love Shack

Puck – Only the Good Die Young, Sweet Caroline

Rachel and Puck - Need You Now

Rachel and Jesse - Listen to Your Heart

Tina, Sam and Blaine - Jumpin' Jumpin'

Kurt and Elliott - Rockstar, I Believe in a Thing Called Love

The Warblers including Kurt and Blaine will perform the following songs

Set 1 - Whistle, Live While We Are Young, I Want You Back, Raise Your Glass

Set 2 - Teenage Dream, Hey Soul Sister, Stand, Candles

Set 3 - Silly Love Songs, Glad You Came, Bad (With New Directions), Beat It

In Switzerland, acts to be performed live are Will's surprises and a few others

Tina Turner – Simply the Best, Proud Mary with New Directions in wheelchair number

Barbara Streisand – Tell Him, You Don't Bring Me Flowers, Don't Rain on My Parade and Rachel sings with Barbra

Billy Joel – It's Still Rock and Roll to Me, For the Longest Time, You May be Right, Piano Man, Moving Out

Cher – Jesse James, Turn Back Time, Strong Enough, Believe with Will performing with Cher as she is his idol

Alannah Myles – Black Velvet

Kylie Minogue – Locomotion

Bangles – Walk Like an Egyptian

Performers to be linked in live from their shows

Ed Sherran – Perfect, Thinking Out Loud with Dance Performance Will and Brittany

Maroon 5- Sugar, Moves Like Jagger, Misery with Warblers

Taylor Swift – You Belong with Me, Shake It Off

Beyoncé – Bootylicious, Single Ladies, Crazy in Love

Meghan Trainor – All that Bass, Lips are Moving

John Legend – All of Me

Adele – Someone Like You, Rolling in the Deep and Will performs with Adele,

Lady GaGa – Bad Romance, Born This Way with Warblers and New Directions

Katy Perry – Roar, Teenage Dream with Warblers, Firework, I Kissed a Girl with Santana and the girls, Last Friday Night with New Directions

Ricky Martin – Living La Vida Loca

LMFAO – I'm Sexy and I Know It, Party Rock Anthem with Mike, Brittany, Jake, Kitty dancing

Bruno Mars – Uptown Funk, Just the Way You Are

Pitbull feat Kesha – Timber, Pitbull feat Christina Aguilera – Feel This Moment

Kesha – Tik Tok

Christina Aguilera – Candyman, Dirtty, What A Girl Wants, Come on Over, I Turn to You

Blake Shelton – Footloose dance routine for finale of concert with everyone in Switzerland groups involved, parents, aunts, uncles, they all perform and take part.

They look at the list of confirmed performers for the concert, and are pleased, they have a great mixture of singers, and the sets in between will be a great chance for them to perform. They show Will all the names except for his surprises, and he can't believe that they had been able to get all these great performers to take part in the concert.


	21. Chapter 21

Please Read and Review

Willing it to Be – Chapter 21

He looks at them, and he says to them thank you, I can't believe all the work and effort you all have put into this just to help me support the charities that are important to me. I know it will be amazing and the money we raise will help save lives and better the lives the fallen officers and agents' children and give them the future that their parents would have wanted.

They decide now to get the publicity started for the show, so they send one last email to all the performers to confirm that they are performing and can be listed on the listing of all the performers for the website promoting the concert.

Within an hour, they have all the answers confirming their participation in the concert, and Artie starts the preliminary artwork, and Will designs the website, between the two of them, it looks amazing and they start to put out teaser ads for the concert, saying the big announcement of the complete list of performers will be released and that tickets can be purchased at that time.

Austin and Lucas have used their business contacts to get one of the big cable companies in the US to allow them to have the concert set up as a pay for view event, and the cable company has donated their services to the charities.

As soon as the teaser ads appear, they start getting messages from people asking if this is for real, and saying it is going to be so epic. They are pleased with their work for now, so they decide to leave it to the next day to finalize everything.

Kurt has gotten Billie, Carrie and Sami to send him pictures of all the dressy clothes they have that they could wear to the clubs, and has done the same for Lucas, Austin and Sandor, however, they really don't have anything that wouldn't look strange at the club.

He had thought of that yesterday when they were out that this might happen, so he had asked Will for pictures of his family, and T for a picture of Templer, and he and his girls had managed to find outfits that would look sexy but age appropriate for the adults.

He tells them what they have really won't work, while their clothes are beautiful they are just not the thing to wear to a club, and they tell him that it's too late for them to go get anything, so he and Blaine go to their room where Kurt has the seven bags of clothing and accessories ready for them.

They are shocked when he and Blaine come back with the bags and hand them out to them, saying we figured that this might happen, so I wanted to be prepared. They pull the clothes out and they are gorgeous, and exactly what they would have picked for themselves.

They thank him, they ask how he knew their tastes, and he says that he asked Will and Sonny about them, and Will told them how they normally dressed up, and what their styles were like. They are shocked that everything is the right styles, sizes and colors that they would like and would pick out themselves.

They insist on paying him for the clothes, and he tells that it was Will's treat to them. They look at Will, and he tells them that it is only a small token of appreciation for everything they have done for him since they found out he might be alive, how they have all put their lives on hold to help him recover from what he went through, and he just wanted to thank them.

He says that they have made recovering so much easier, and that he loves them all. They all hug him, and tell him that they would do it again in a heartbeat, if it meant having him back in their lives. They decide to have an early supper, so that they can relax and enjoy the drive to Zurich, where they plan to stay that night.

They have planned it this way so that they can enjoy themselves and have a couple of drinks without anyone having to be the designated drivers because they would never drink and drive, they would never place themselves or others at risk when it is so easy to make other arrangements.

They all start getting ready, and everyone is trying to get their hair done and looking good, and then the ladies need to do their makeup as well, so it is madness at all the houses and hotels while they all try to get ready without stressing, and decide to leave getting dressed until after they have eaten.

Austin and Lucas walk all the kids over to Shaya's house, and the kids are excited for a sleepover, they have made friends with her kids, and they all get along great. They hug and kiss the kids, and tell them that they will see them tomorrow. The kids run off to play, and Shaya tells them to have a wonderful time, and don't worry if they can't pick the kids up until after lunch tomorrow, she is sure that they won't want to be up first thing in the morning to drive back.

They call out goodbye to the kids, and then leave to go back to the houses to have their suppers, and get ready. Austin says to Lucas, it will be strange going to a club where we are the adults, man, we are getting old, aren't we? Remember when we were the ones going out to the clubs to dance and have fun. Lucas laughs and says yes, and you're older than me, and I am a grandfather, can you believe it.

However, I wouldn't give up Allie, Will or Ari for anything, Johnny or Sydney either. They are all so special to me. Austin takes this chance to ask Lucas something. He says hey bro, what's -going on with you and Sami, it seems to me like you guys are after getting a lot closer to each other since you went with Will for his surgeries and especially since you have been here in Switzerland. Are you guys back together?

Lucas tells Austin news that no one else knows yet. Will has told his mother that EJ is definitely dead. Dr. Rolf tried to revive him, but the damage done by the bullet was too extreme, and he could not bring him back. Sami grieved for EJ, and Lucas was there for her, and they slowly fell in love again.

Their family has been reunited, because Sami and Lucas have already hashed out all their past issues while on the aircraft carrier with Will. He tells Austin that he plans to settle down wherever Sami and the kids are. Lucas says that Sami told him that she wants them to live in the same city as Will.

Wherever he chooses to live after the film festival and Lucas has agreed, they have lost two years already with their son, they don't want to lose anymore time. Lucas says we haven't said that anything is official, but yeah, we are back together, or at least trying.

No matter how much we can drive each other nuts, there is no one who I love more than Sami. I know she loved EJ, but she admits that their relationship could be toxic, and she said to be honest, if he was still alive, as much as she loved him, she doesn't know if they would have worked out.

No matter what, he would have been in the kids lives, because even if we didn't get along, he was a really good father, and he was always caring towards Allie and Will, he did consider them to be his kids as well. However, yes, back to your questions, we are trying again, and so far, so good as they say.

Sami and I have always loved each other, but with all the things between us that we never talked through, it would always come back and interfere in our relationship. That time on the carrier, it gave us a chance to work everything out, and it has been great. I have my best friend back, and that now the possibility of more. It's great and I am happy. I know my sobriety is up to me, but Sami is also willing to get in my face, and make me see what I would be losing if I start drinking again.

That's good for me, because I need that reminder, and I have been sober now since the evening we flew to Memphis, and you know Austin, it feels fantastic, because I have everything back again. I am going to have to see Adrienne when we get back to Salem, and officially break things off with her, but that ship has sailed.

It should never have even gone anywhere, if it hadn't been for that damn tea, I would never have put up with her attitude towards Will. Thank god, he has forgiven me for not standing up for him, like I should have. It almost makes me feel better to know that it was because of the drugs that I never told her to stop talking that way about Will, that was the one part of our relationship that I had a problem with, because I never defended Will and couldn't understand why I didn't.

I do hope that Adrienne's opinion of Will was not really that bad, that it was the drugs, because I would hate to see Sonny to have to choose between his mom and Will, but now having gotten the love of his life back into his life, he isn't going to let anyone, or anything come between them, including Adrienne, Justin or Victor.

God only knows that they should be grateful to him, because if not for him, Justin would be facing being disbarred and Victor would be gong to prison for a hell of a lot longer. Knowing them though, they won't have a shred of thanks in their hearts towards Will trying to make everything to work out for them with the least possible damage to their lives.

While Lucas and Austin are talking, Sami is talking to Carrie on the phone, and Carrie was curious as well, and asked Sami outright if she and Lucas were back together, and Sami fills her in like Lucas did for Austin. She tells Carrie that they are taking things slow, and that they had gone through everything bad or hurtful on the sub, and worked through it all, but yes, they are back together, and they are going to try and be a family again.

Sami tells Carrie that Lucas is great with Johnny and Sydney, and she can see a change since they have a father figure in their lives again. She and Lucas have discussed EJ, and yes, she loved him desperately, but she knows now that they were toxic for each other, and that if he was alive, that they probably wouldn't be together, that it just couldn't work between them, but that he would be part of the kids' lives, because he was a great father, even with Allie and Will.

She tells her that it is great to have her best friend back as well, but that she does indeed love Lucas, and she is hoping that they can get it right this time. They haven't said anything because Lucas must officially break things off with Adrienne first.

Sami tells Carrie that Lucas has admitted that he couldn't understand why he had stayed with someone that constantly insulted his son, that he was glad to hear about there being the drug in his system, because he was having a tough time forgiving himself for being with someone that could say all those horrible things about Will, and not dumping her for doing that.

He told her that he couldn't understand how he was able to see past the way she felt about Will, to be with her, because he knows if he had ever insulted Sonny the way she did Will, that he would have been out the door and never allowed back in again.

They are together, but until Lucas can tell Adrienne in person, they want to keep it quiet. If anyone asks, they will tell them, they aren't denying anything, but they want to do it right this time. The last thing Sami wants, or needs is Adrienne telling everyone that Sami stole Lucas away from her; and Sami knows that she would spin it that Sami had used his confusion over Will's return against him, and Carrie must admit that she could see Adrienne doing that and everyone in Salem turning on Sami as well like they have Will.

Carrie tells Sami that she is happy for her and Lucas, because she and Austin had noticed that they seemed to be getting closer and that they seemed happy whenever they are together. Sami says for the first time in a very long time, she thinks that her life is on track, and that she is giving up on finding EJ because Will has given her the proof that EJ is really gone, that Rolf did try to revive him, but it didn't work.

It is a relief in a way because it was so hard, even she was still mourning him, dragging the kids all over the world on a scavenger hunt looking for clues that EJ might still be alive. Always looking for clues and being away from everyone in the family was horrible.

That while she was in California it was hard. but it was the right thing to do for the kids, they needed the time to grieve and try to start getting past his death, but however when she thought that Will was gone as well, she had to keep going, she couldn't stop, or she would have to face that son was dead and gone, and she couldn't deal with that.

She tells Carrie that losing Will, it did something to her, it took a part of her that she only has back now that she has Will back again. She says that her kids and especially Will, are the best part of her, and if nothing else, she can be proud of her children, because they are truly good people, especially Will and he is showing the other kids what kind of person to be.

Sami asks Carrie, did you ever think that we would be getting along together so well and without any secrets or lies in the background just waiting to blow us out of the water? Carrie says no and they both laugh happily. Carrie tells Sami that they will pop over in about 45 minutes, and they can talk again then.

Carrie is so glad that she and Sami are finally getting along together, and that she has her sister back. Will coming back brought them back together as well. They are united as a family in defense of Will, and god help anyone in Salem who tries to hurt him ever again.

If they thought Sami was bad by herself, god help them, with all of them united and ready to fight for Will. Never again will anyone ever treat Will the way he was before, or they will have to face the wrath of Will's warriors. They thought they could do what they wanted, and no one would ever call them on it.

Well, bring it on bitches. We are ready and willing to fight, and you won't see the trouble that we will unleash on Salem. You might think we are nice, but if you try to hurt Will again and you will see that Sami is not the only bitch in the family, you just won't see me and Billie coming.

The guys aren't going to let anything happen either, so watch out. You are on warning, even if you don't know it yet, but only for so long. That garbage will stop the day we go back to Salem, of course by then you will all be detoxed, wonder what you will think of your precious St. Paul by then/

Will you still think he is the best thing ever, or will you be starting to see his true colors, well the night of the premiere you will, how will you react when you realize that you were all played for fools, and so easily. Well, time to finish getting ready and go play guard with the rest of parents to make sure that Will doesn't get mobbed tonight.

I can't wait to see the looks on Sonny, Brian, and Seb's faces when he is all decked out in his leather clothes tonight. We might need buckets and smelling salts for them. I can't wait to see how everyone treats Will at the club tonight, I hope he knocks them all out.

He deserves to have people show him how good he looks to help him boost his self-confidence, because for some reason in Salem he was treated like he was undesirable and lucky to have Sonny want him. That is so not true, he was just never around the guys who wanted him, Sonny did his best to keep them away, but it is going to be different tonight, he will be surrounded by guys who will want to be with him.

I can't wait, I know Will wouldn't hook up with any of them, he's not like that, but I just want him to see that he is able to get anyone he wants, and I think the guys need to see that as well. They are all interested but it doesn't hurt to reinforce the notion that Will can get someone else quite easily.

Just as Carrie is thinking this while doing her makeup, Austin arrives back, hops into the shower and changes into his clothes that Kurt picked out for him, Carrie must admit that Kurt did an excellent job because her husband is looking fine in his new outfit, he can really wear those jeans, and that shirt and vest are just hot.

Plus, where they are staying at the hotel tonight, they can have some fun, and not have to worry about Robbie wandering in, fun times ahead. Austin looks at Carrie, and thinks how incredible she looks, that dress is slinky and sexy, wow, and he thinks about the hotel, and can't wait for after the club.

At the same time, Sonny is dressed in black jeans with a violet colored shirt with black around the collar and cuffs, in his new biker boots and leather jacket that makes him look great; and Eli is dressed in a black leather jacket, dark grey jeans and a black shirt that shows his muscles.

At Billie's place, Billie and Sandor have already gotten dressed, and they look both look fantastic, they must admit Kurt made incredible choices with their clothes, Billie and Sandor are admiring each other, and thinking to the end of the night when they can be alone in their hotel room.

Sandor is holding Billie and just getting ready to start kissing her, when Seb comes in with T, and they say to Billie and Sandor that they look great, they better hold on to each other, or people will try to get them to go home with them.

Seb is dressed in a form fitting green shirt with a pair of black jeans, and one of his new leather jackets while T is in a burgundy designer t-shirt and black jeans with his new black leather jacket. They have styled their hair in the same style from the day before, and they look great. Templer comes in and he looks good, he is in jeans as well as a gorgeous silky dress shirt the color of his eyes.

Lucas comes back from dropping off the kids and starts to get ready for their night of protection duty for Will. Over at Sami's place, Sami is finishing her hair and makeup, and is just putting her new clothes on. He looks at Sami and thinks she looks fantastic, that dress is just perfect for her and shows off her beautiful figure, looking at her you would never guess she had four kids, wow, and he is thinking that perhaps they might see what happens tonight when they have some privacy at the hotel.

Sami is looking at Lucas, and saying to herself that Kurt did an excellent job of picking out an outfit for Lucas, he looks great, those jeans accent his assets quite nicely, and that shirt is showing that he works out a lot, yum. She thinks that they will have privacy later at the hotel, who knows what might happen.

Will knocks on Sami's bedroom door, and when she opens it, he looks amazingly hot, he is dressed in his new black leather pants, dress boots that fit under the leather pants, he has a very fitted gorgeous blue shirt on that makes his eyes pop, has his jacket slung over his shoulder, and his hair is styled so it looks like he just got out of bed; and she and Lucas know that the seven of them may not be enough to keep the guys off Will, oh well, Sonny, Brian, Seb as well as T and Eli can help.

Brian is dressed in black jeans, and a dark grey shirt that sets off his eyes with a grey leather jacket, and Gabi is wearing a slinky matte silver dress that only hints at her figure, but she looks fantastic and she hopes that Eli can't take his eyes off her, that he will love the way his lady looks.

They are both in the living room when Sami and Lucas come downstairs followed by Will, and they just stare at him, he looks amazing, and Gabi looks at the others and know that they will have to beat the guys away, Brian can't stop staring.

Will looked fantastic yesterday but tonight, he is the hottest guy Brian has ever seen, and he knows that it will be insane at the club, the guys are going to go wild when they see Will, he wonders if even with the whole huge group, will it be enough to keep Will in one piece and in his deliciously hot leather clothes.

He takes a picture so that he can always remember what Will looked like this night, but he decides to warn Sonny and Seb ahead of time. He sends the picture to them, when they received it, they start to whimper, of course the others at the houses with them wonder what is going on.

Sonny shows the picture to Carrie and Austin, and they know that they won't be able to take their eyes off Will that night because he will need everyone to make sure that no one tries anything because he looks so amazing. The same thing happens when Seb shows the picture to T and everyone else at Billie's place.

They just groan, they know they are in for it in trying to keep Will safe, he is so hot that he will be the center of attention that night. Kurt looks at the picture and smirks, and says good he wore it, he looks good, doesn't he? They just look at him, and say well yeah. Kurt says good, what until you see the rest of the outfits.

Seb asks him is this payback for high school, I was never that bad, to deserve this kind of torment, was I? Seb says to them well I won my bet before we even get there, as soon as he walks in the club, he will own it, won't he? They look at Seb and agree total.

They decide to let the others from the reunion see him when they get to the club, and Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Mercedes and the guys had already left to go meet up with Tina and Artie, because they are taking them in their car because they can fit Artie's wheelchair in it, with no problem.

They get in the vehicles to meet up with Will and his group, and just as they arrive, so do Carrie, Austin and Sonny. They watch them all walk out of Sami's place, and Will looks even better in person, and they know the night ahead is going to be fun.

They drive to Zurich and after about 45 minutes, drop their bags off at the hotel, and grab a bunch of cabs to get to the club, and make their way there. They have reserved tables at the club because of how huge their group is, and when they get to the parking area for the club, Seb texts the others to see if they are there yet; and they are all waiting for them inside, that they had arrived there about 10 minutes earlier, so they have gone in and gotten the tables.

They tell them that they are in the area just outside the VIP section so just come in and head straight for the back. They all get out of their cabs, and as soon as Will is out of the car, the wolf whistles and comments start, they are all trying to get his attention, but Will doesn't even realize that he is the reason the crowd is going wild, he turns around and says I wonder what set them off. Mercedes and the rest of them are inside the club already, right?

When they reach the end of the line, one of the doorman approach them and ask are they with the huge group inside? Will says yes, how did you know? The doorman says that they told me to look for a group of incredible looking people all together, and that the most gorgeous man ever would be there dressed in leather and looking amazing. I knew as soon as I saw you, who they were talking about.

Go on in, you don't have to wait in line. The rest of these people are with you, correct? Will nods his head, he is still in shock that the doorman had called him the most gorgeous man ever, sure he thinks that he looks good tonight, that doesn't mean anyone else does, and he thinks that the doorman is exaggerating quite a bit.

He doesn't notice that every woman and most of the guys in the line can't take their eyes off him. They walk into the club and everyone falls silent for just a moment, and then they all start talking, wondering who the amazing looking guy is.

Will spots the rest of their group who are just staring at Will, he looks so incredibly hot, it's not even funny. They just look at each other, and know that they will all have to keep an eye on everyone not in their group. They can see already that people are trying to get near the group just entering so that they can meet Will, and it is just the beginning of the night.

Seb walks up to Will, and says I believe that I won our bet, that they would turn you into the hottest guy ever, and that you would have to go dance in the middle of the dance floor, and then we will post the pictures and video online.

Will says that there isn't any proof that anyone thinks he is hot, when just then at least 10 guys come over one after the other, all trying to get Will on the dance floor, or wherever he will agree to go, but Will says that he must stay with his group for the first bit, and in a little while he will dance with them.

They go away just waiting for their chance with the hottest guy there. Seb tells him that he isn't sitting there all night, he looks too good to hide, so he, Brian and Sonny get him out on the dance floor, and their friends surround them to give Will a chance to relax and get comfortable there.

After a few dances, Will is having a wonderful time, he is slightly flushed and has a huge smile on his face. After the first half hour, the guys start cutting in for a chance to dance with Will, and see if they can connect with him. For the next two hours, Will is barely off the dance floor, and he only has a chance to get something to drink when he is so thirsty that he must stop for a few minutes, and he will only accept a drink from someone in their group, and he never leaves it unattended.

Seb finally gets Will to admit that he is the star of the night, that every guy there is hitting on him, and that Seb won the bet, so Will better get out to the middle of the dance floor, and start dancing. Will says fine and before any of them can go with him, two hot guys are dancing with him, and T is taping it.

Sonny is so jealous because these guys are hitting on his man, but he can't do anything about it, he knows that Will would never go off with any of them but that doesn't make him feel better, but he does see how Will felt back in Salem when Sonny never realized how much it bothered Will when guys who were interested in Sonny were always around him.

Sonny says to himself, well I can how it feels now, and I don't like it, and it has only been a couple of hours, how did he ever put up with for so long, if I can get him back, I will never put him in that position ever again. It's not much fun on the other side, I think I needed this lesson though, and god if only Salem could see him now, they would know that he has so many other options, that I will be lucky if he chooses to be with me.

Sonny has only gotten a few dances with Will that night so far, because it seems like every guy not in their group has been coming over asking Will to dance, and he has also danced with a lot of the guys in their group as well, especially Seb and Brian.

Sonny knows now how Will felt watching him with the others and having to see Sonny with Paul. It is not a pleasant sensation, and during the night, T makes sure to get plenty of evidence of hot Will looks, and for once, Sonny can be seen in the background of the pictures and video, looking not very happy while all the guys are trying to get Will's attention and get him to go out with them.

All night long, Sami, Lucas, Carrie, Austin, Billie, Sandor and Templer also get hit on several times each, and when they are talking to each other, they admit they feel good from the attention, it is flattering that they are still getting some of the attention among the gorgeous younger crowd.

They don't realize just how good they are looking that night, they are all still relatively young and gorgeous themselves anyway. T is intending to send the pictures of Will to everyone in the group, but he sends it to his social media page by accident, and as soon as it posts, the picture of Will goes viral and starts trending.

The comments on the picture are all compliments and he is getting come-ons from everywhere, men and women are posting, everyone wants him. When T shows Will all the compliments and flirts in the posts, Will is adorably shocked that everyone thinks he is so hot, it's just him dressed up a bit, why would people want him so much.

T isn't surprised by his response, and when he posts that Will has just said that, all his new admirers go even crazier for him, and the number of likes skyrocket. No one knows who he is, so he is called the incredibly hot sweet shy guy, but they think he is adorable.

By the end of the night, Will is shocked, but he has had a fun time, and has been asked out more than twenty times, that's not counting the invitations to just hook up that he wouldn't be accepting. He can't believe it, all these hot guys want to be with him, it's amazing.

They leave the club just after 1 am, and no one wants him to leave, but he tells them that he needs to get going, he came with his group, and he is leaving with his group. The guys are disappointed, but they have given T their cell numbers to be passed onto Will, and they hope that he will get in touch with them.

T has collected all the numbers given to Will, and he received over 50 numbers from guys wanting to get him to go out with them. On the way back to their hotel, Will can't believe it, he doesn't believe it, how could so many guys be interested in him like they had said at the club.

When the get back to the hotel, T, Will, Sonny, Seb and Brian along with the rest of the people staying at the houses meet up in Will's room. T asks Will did he have a good time, and Will says yes, it was fun. T knowing how much attention he had gotten that night, asks him if he was asked out by anyone or got their numbers.

Will tells him he was asked out a few times, and T asks how many, and Will says he lost count after 20, and they all just look at him, then T hands him a stack of slips and Will asks him what are they, T says just the numbers from the guys at the club.

Will just looks at him in shock. T adds that the guys figured he was with Will's group, so they asked him to pass on their numbers. Will says to T that probably some of the numbers were meant for T, but T says no, that they asked him to pass on the numbers to the gorgeous blond guy he and the others were with all night.

T says to Will that he had owned the club, and pretty much everyone in it. He was the hottest guy there that night, and they all agree with T, and Will just blushes. He says that it felt strange to have all the guys interested in him, that he had never had that happen before.

T says to him Will buddy there were a lot of guys interested in you while you were in Salem, but you never even noticed them, and they knew you were in love with Sonny and that they didn't stand a chance, you couldn't see past Sonny.

I am willing to bet that when we go back to Salem, now that you are single, they will be all over you if they get a chance. Sonny is thinking to himself, that he hopes that Will isn't single by the time they go back to Salem, that he will be back with Sonny.

Seb and Brian are both thinking the same, only difference is that they hope to be the guy Will is with by that time. They look at T's post again, and it has gotten even more attention, and the people are saying that they need to know who he is, he is so hot and sexy, that they think he is amazing looking, and so sweet because he can't see why they all want him.

They decide it's time to go to bed after spending some time discussing the night and teasing Will about being the king of the night, and they go to their rooms, Will gets changed, and thinks I am only me, but it did feel good to get that attention, but I wouldn't want it all the time, I just want to be happy and find someone special to be with, do I already have him, I have to decide who I really want.

He goes to bed and falls asleep after a little bit of tossing and turning, and sleeps deeply for the rest of the night. Sonny doesn't sleep very well, because he has dreams of all these guys trying to take Will away from him, but he realizes that he will really have to fight for Will, not only Seb and Brian, but a lot of other guys, here and in Salem.

Seb and Brian have the same kind of night, hoping that they are going to still get their chance with Will. In NYC, Isabelle is awoken early when the designer for the new collection says that he knows that she wants this guy Will Horton for the new campaign, but he has seen the most amazing guy online last night, and from the internet reaction to him, he would be the perfect face for his new collection.

He says that he will use this Will guy next time. Isabelle asks him what he is talking about and he tells her to look under trending topics and look for incredibly sweet hot shy guy and see what he means. Isabelle finally gets the picture open, because hello she was asleep when he called, and laughs when she sees the pictures.

He can't understand why she is laughing and she tells him that the guy he wants for the shoot so bad is Will Horton, the guy she had already picked out for his collection. She tells him that Kurt had told her that he was going to give Will a makeover, and the pictures from last night are proof, she tells Carling that Will looked hot before, but once Kurt worked his magic, well, he can see the results. He tells her that he wants to come to Switzerland for the photo shoot, and oversee it. She agrees because she knows that he wants to meet Will.

She can tell he is intrigued with Will, and she tells him that Will has a complicated past. He asks what she means, and she tells him that Will is recovering from 8 surgeries after being found half dead two years after he was supposed to have been murdered. Carling says to her are you drunk or on something, laughing, but she tells him no, she is serious, just google the Necktie Killer and see his list of victims.

He pulls out his tablet and he does as she said, and he sees the names and photos of the victims, and sure enough Will Horton is listed, and it's the same guy from the pictures the night before. He says what the hell Isabelle, how is this possible.

She tells him about how Will was attacked, supposedly killed, and then how Dr. Rolf had revived him after stealing his body to use him to experiment on. He is horrified that someone had gone through that, and so much pain. She also tells Carling that Will's soon to be ex-husband is there in Switzerland and is trying to win Will back.

She tells him the short version of what Paul Narita had done to Will to win Sonny back, and that he didn't even love him, he was just a consolation prize for losing his career. Carling is disgusted, and he tells Isabelle that one of the other designers he is good friends with had been going to offer Paul a short-term contract, but he will let him know not to have anything to do with him.

Isabelle says that they can't say anything yet, that it has been planned for the FBI to arrest Paul at the new film festival being held in Salem, and he asks why. She explains about the documentary that is being done to payback the hypocrites who hurt Will so much his last year in Salem.

Also, the payback video that Sonny has completed. They are both being used to show people that they can't get away with hurting people the way they had hurt Will without consequences. He agrees and asks Isabelle is she going to the festival.

She tells him that she is going to unveil the billboard of Will that will be front and center of Horton Town Square, and Carling asks can he go with her, wouldn't it be great to have the designer there singing Will's praises to everyone, and Isabelle laughs and says you are evil and I love it.

I am sure that I can get another ticket, and she gives him the details for the festival so that he can clear his schedule for that day. That morning in Switzerland, everyone starts to wake up from their night out, and for some of the couples, their after-club activities, and everyone wakes up in a good mood.

They get ready for the day, and go have breakfast at the hotel, and luckily since it is a bit later, they can get as many tables as they need, and they sit down to brunch before they drive back to the village to work on the concert's final arrangements.

On the way there, Isabelle texts Kurt who gets Blaine to answer for him because he is driving, and after Quinn's accident senior year, he has never texted while driving. He asks Blaine what she wanted, and Blaine says that the designer saw Will's pictures from last night.

He says that without even knowing who he was, he had wanted the incredibly hot shy guy as he is now known to be the lead model for his campaign, and Isabelle was able to tell him that he already was. Kurt laughs and said we did good work babe, and Blaine says I can't take any credit, my gorgeous husband, you are the one who made everyone want Will.

Kurt says that he only polished what was already there, but it was good to see Will get the attention he did last night, and he says to Blaine, did you see Seb, he didn't take his eyes off Will last night, well neither did Sonny and Brian come to think of it? What do you think, do you think Seb is going to get his dream guy, or will Sonny win back Will's heart?

Blaine says to Kurt that I would love to see Seb with Will, but you can see the connection between him and Sonny. However, Sonny did seem to realize last night that he will have a fight on his hands to get Will back, because Seb and Brian, neither one of them are giving up on Will, and from what Isabelle just said, this designer has his eye on Will, he seems very interested, especially after seeing the pictures from last night.

There might be a new player in the contest for Will's heart. Do you know anything about Carling Ciaran, this designer, and Kurt says to Blaine that Carling is an even prettier version of Cooper, so he is definitely good looking, but Kurt then says but not as handsome as you, my love.

Meanwhile, Nick and Jeff, and Wes and David, are half asleep in the back seat of Kurt's rental SUV, and they say that the next week or so should be fun to watch and see what the guys are going to try to do and win Will, especially if a rich handsome designer decides to join in and try to win Will for himself.

The same conversation is happening in every vehicle going back to the village, even the one with Will in it, but he is asleep and doesn't hear what is being said. Once they arrive back, Lucas and Austin go over and pick up the kids, and they give Shaya the present for keeping the kids overnight.

She looks at it and is amazed, and asks them where they got it, and Lucas tells her that Kurt who did the makeovers on everyone had picked it out and Carrie thought it would be perfect for her. She asks them to thank Carrie and Kurt, what was his last name again, thank you for the gift, it wasn't necessary, and they say his last name is Hummel. She almost screams out loud when they say his last name, she says Kurt Hummel picked this out, oh my god, I love him and his husband Blaine.

We were in New York last summer, and we saw them both on Broadway, they are absolutely amazing, oh, I would love to meet them. Do you think I could be introduced to them before they go home, and Lucas calls Kurt, and tells him that the lady who had watched the kids last night is a huge fan of his and Blaine's, and would it be possible for her to meet them, Kurt asks Blaine, and he agrees right away?

Kurt sees Jesse and Rachel have come in as well, so has Mercedes. Kurt tells Lucas to ask her if she likes them as well, he should be able to get them all to come over and meet her. Lucas then asks Shaya if she likes Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry St. James as well as Mercedes Jones.

She says oh god yes, I love all of them, we saw them as well when we were in NY, and we saw Mercedes Jones on tour last year. They are all amazing. I can't believe you know them all. Austin cuts in and says that they just met them a few days ago due to our sister marrying the father of one of their best friends.

Once Lucas tells Kurt that she is a huge fan of all of them, they walk over to meet her, and she is over the moon, she is getting to meet some of her favorite performers in person, and they are in her house, and she says oh no, I look a mess, I have been looking after 7 kids all morning.

Kurt says to her, well if you look like this after you have been busy with kids all morning, I can only imagine how stunning you look when you are done up, you must be gorgeous. She looks at Kurt and just blushes. The others agree with Kurt, and Rachel says is it something in the water here, everyone looks great.

Shaya laughs and says that they do have natural spring water that is known for helping keep you healthy and looking young. They tell her that it is working for her. She thanks them and asks if she can get pictures with them. They agree, and take individual shots as well as a group shot for her, and she is thrilled with the pictures when she looks at them.

She thanks them again, and finally they gather up the kids and go back to Sami's place. When they get there, they see that the planning has started, and everyone goes to their group for their part of the concert, and Will and Artie decide to finish up the work on the website so that they can have it ready to go on Monday when they go live on the site, and the tickets hopefully start to sell.

The group is feeling proud of themselves for getting everything organized and ready, and now the hard part starts, the rehearsals. They will be rehearsing everyday until the concert, and they will be deciding who will be singing lead on each song, when Kurt remembers Blaine telling him that when he sang Uptown Girl with the Warblers, they had the librarian to dance with them so Kurt suggests that Gabi do it, because he is sure that she'll have no trouble picking up a simple routine, and Gabi is thrilled but says that she doesn't have to sing does she, and they say no, just do the dance routine and wear a sexy librarian look.

She says cool, and Eli says she will be amazing and he can't wait to see her on stage. Eli thinks he is safe until he and the aunts, uncles, and parents are informed that they will all be taking part in the Footloose finale, so they will have to be there for those rehearsals.

They wonder about arrangements for the kids while they are rehearsing, and Sami asks would Shaya mind coming to the stadium and watching the kids during the rehearsals, so Carrie calls her up, and Shaya and her kids come over and Sami explains what is going on, and Shaya says she would love to help, it could be part of her contribution to such a worthy cause.

She asks them how they all feel about performing in a show that will be seen around the world, and suddenly the older group is starting to look nervous. Kurt and Blaine tell them not to worry about it, that they will be so caught up in the routine that they won't have a problem, because they will too busy to even think about who is watching.

They agree, and nod nervously though. Kurt is helping Artie with the artwork, and he asks Will if he has decided about performing with the PrepLinks, and he says that he will try but he doesn't know if he can do it, it's been years since he has sung like that.

After she hear this, Mercedes says to him that they had an idea about a song for him to perform by himself, if he is up to it, and he says what song and why, and Rachel says it is a song she wrote back in senior year, and that the words really seem to describe what Will went through, and how he has come out the other side, that he has gotten it right.

She plays the video from regionals, and he loves it, and he feels like the song was written for him and what the song says, it really does speak to him, its like what he went through that year, and he wants to try it, and he asks Rachel for a copy of the lyrics.

It strikes a chord in him. Kurt says that is a big screw you to Salem if he wants it to be. Will asks Rachel to sing the song with him right now, so they can see if he can do it justice, and when Will starts to sing, they are shocked at how good he is, his voice is strong, and you can feel the emotion when he is singing,

Sami and Carrie both have tears running down their faces, and Lucas and Austin are trying not to cry, but they have tears swimming in their eyes. Billie and Sandor are starting to tear up, and Seb and Brian are looking at Will, and is thinking how great he was.

Sonny can feel the emotion in the song, and it makes him tear up completely until he can barely see Will, it is like Will is singing out all the pain that he felt that last year in Salem, and it is amazing and heartbreaking at the same time, because Will really felt the pain he is projecting, and Sonny promises himself and Will then and there that Will won't ever be hurt like that again, Sonny will make sure of it.

The professionals there are impressed by the strength and control Will has over the song, and they tell him when he is finished, that it will be an amazing song for the concert, and that it needs to be him, because the emotion he puts into it, will get to everyone at the concert, and watching the concert.

Will smiles and asks them was it really that good, and every member of both choirs say yes, especially the professional performers. They tell him to do it the same way the night of the concert, and it will bring down the house.

Well, now they can add Will to the publicity shots, and they decide to use one of the pictures from last night, because they know that sex sells, especially when it is subtle, classy and hot, which is Will in those pictures. He laughs when they say this, until he realizes that they are serious, and he tries to talk them out of that picture, but he is outvoted by everyone in the house.

He appeals to them and say shouldn't the big-name acts be featured on the publicity shots, not some unknown guy, then they remind him that after last night, his picture is trending, and that will help them sell possibly tens of thousands of tickets, so he agrees, but he doesn't think that it will make that much of a difference to be honest.

He starts working on the concert website, and the two groups are amazed, they never thought that they would see anyone better than Artie at computers, but Will is flying through the work of customizing the website, and he is working like it is nothing, and his hands are hitting the keyboard so fast that they can barely see his fingers moving, and they just watch as he completes the website in under 15 minutes, and everything is working and ready to go.

They can now start selling the tickets whenever they are ready, all is left is the for the artwork to be added to the website, and it will be able to go online. They are getting excited now, because day by day the concert is becoming more real, and they can't wait for the chance for them to perform together again.

Will speaks up and tells Brian, T and Sonny that they had better make it to all the rehearsals for the Footloose finale, because they will be in it, along with everyone else, he knew that they thought that since they wouldn't be singing, that they were not going to be in the concert at all, but Will reminds them that his parents, his aunts, and his uncles will be talking part as well, so the three of them will be also.

He tells them that if he can get up and sing, they can take part in the finale with everyone one else. Sonny is nervous at the thought of dancing, but he figures that this will give him more time to spend with Will, so he says yes, he'll do it.

Brian knows that he doesn't want to give Sonny all that time alone with Will, so he says sure, I'll do it if I don't have to sing, and so does T, so yes, they are going to be in the show. Brittany tells them she has an idea, she wants to do a dance duet with Will to Thinking Out Loud, the dance routine from the video for the song.

She shows him the video, and he asks her if she thinks he can learn it in time, and she says yes, and that they will be great, that Will has the perfect build for a dancer. He says that it looks so simple but intricate at the same time, he doesn't want to let her down.

Then she also tells him that they will be performing it while the link from Ed Sherran is up, he heard what they wanted to do, and he thought it was a great idea, so they will be dancing to his song while he is singing it, and that it will be so cool.

She tells him that they will be starting the rehearsals the next day, and that it will be fun, and he will be fantastic. Will is slightly terrified at the thought, but he says the old him would never have done it because he was too insecure and didn't have the confidence, so he wants to try.

Brittany and Santana are pleased when they hear this, because they can see Will's self-confidence growing more every day, and that by the time they go to Salem, that he will be ready to face his former tormentors. Sonny can't wait to see Will performing, he knows that he will be amazing.

It will show everyone that the Will they knew from before is no more, and that he won't accept their previous behavior, so they had better learn how to treat him properly when he comes back to Salem for the film festival and possibly to live.

He is going to make it clear to everyone from this moment on, that is he is on Will's side, and that they will have to deal with him, if they don't treat Will right. He wonders if they have seen the pictures of Will from last night yet, and if so, what were their reactions when they saw him looking so incredibly hot.

Just then as they are finishing up the planning work on the concert, they decide to order in again for supper because after last night and today, no one feels like cooking, and they just want to laze around and relax together. So, they decide to order from the local diner, and they do have vegan options as well.

Carrie mentions this to Rachel, who is happy because she would have just ordered a salad if they hadn't, she's happy to find out that there are a lot options for vegans in such a small area, so they place their orders and just wait for it to be delivered.

While they are waiting for their food, Kurt's phone rings, and it is Isabelle who tells Kurt that she and Carling are flying in the next day to meet with Will, and get the contracts taken care of it, and decide on the layout for the shoot, then they are going to do it while they are there.

Kurt calls Will over and puts him on the phone with Isabelle, who tells him that she can't wait to meet him in person, and that after seeing his pictures from last night, that she knows that she made the right decision in wanting to use him in the new campaign.

That he is going to be incredible, and the pictures will be fantastic, she tells him that there will be a billboard in Horton Town Square of him from the cover photo used on the magazine and on the website as well. She is going to unveil the billboard herself right before the festival starts.

He is shocked but pleased, and she tells him that she will see him late tomorrow, and that she will also have a draft of his story that she wants him to review for any changes before they put it on the website, and she tells him that it will be in the magazine as a feature as well.

He will be on the cover, and his story will be inside, that she can't wait for it to be published. As they are talking, the food arrives, and he tells her that he will see her tomorrow, that supper is calling him, and she laughs and says okay. She jokes from what I saw, you worked up an appetite last night.

He says goodbye to her and she talks to Kurt for a minute, giving him her arrival time, and he tells her that he has arranged a great hotel for her and Carling, and that he has sent the information to her assistant, so everything is already done. She thanks him, and says that she will see him the next day.

The next morning, Isabelle and Carling are at the airport nice and early for their long flight to Switzerland, and after many hours and a couple of connecting flights, they finally arrive in Switzerland, and Kurt has arranged for a driver to take them to the village, and a car for Isabelle for when they are there, and they arrive at Billie's place just after supper.

She and Carling walk into the living room because he wants to meet his new model, and when he sees Will for the first time in person, he is immediately smitten with him, he is so humble and shy when Kurt introduces him along with all the others to Isabelle and Carling.

He tells Isabelle that Will is the only model he can see for his collection and that he will be the perfect face of the campaign. Carling is never far from Will's side once he meets him, and it is obvious that he is interested in Will. He admits to Will that he had seen the pictures from the club the other night online.

That as soon as he had seen the pictures of him that he had called Isabelle and had told her that he wanted the incredibly sweet hot shy guy as he was being called to be the one for the campaign, and when he mentioned him to Isabelle, that she told him he was in luck because that the guy he is talking about is the model she had already picked out.

He admits that he was slightly crushing on the guy in the photos, but that Will is even better in person, because not only does he look so good, but he is so sweet and nice. Will is flattered by the attention, and then he then asks Will out on a date.

Will is shocked, but he is interested slightly, and it doesn't hurt that Carling is hot and young, he is just a couple of years older than Will. Sonny, Brian and Seb are not happy that there is a new guy competing against them for Will's heart, he looks at them, it is time for some fun, game on.

Will agrees to a date with Carling who asks if tomorrow night is good, and Will tells him that he isn't doing dinner yet with anyone, and Carling asks what he means. Will explains to Carling that at the moment that he is trying to figure out what he wants out of his life.

He asks if Carling knows anything about what had happened the past few years, and Carling tells him that Isabelle had just told him the basics; so, he tells him that he is in the process of trying to decide who he wanted to have a relationship with right now.

He explains this is because he had been married, but due to the things that had happened that last year in Salem that his marriage was ruined, and after that he had been attacked and then put through torture for 2 years. He tells Carling that he is dating several guys now and that they all know about each other.

He says that it was his therapist's idea because after everything that had happened, that he needs to figure out what he wants, and who he wants to be with in the future. That he is taking back control of his life. Carling says that he understands and just asks him for a chance as well, so Will agrees to go to brunch with him the following morning.

Sonny, Seb and Brian aren't happy but what can they say, they just watch as the gorgeous man is talking to Will all night. The next morning Carling drives over to Sami's house to pick Will up for brunch, and he takes him back to the hotel, where he has arranged an elaborate brunch for Will.

During the brunch, Carling treats Will like a prince the whole time, and Will is charmed by how sweet and attentive he is during their time together. After brunch, he and Will go for a walk around the village before he walks Will back to his house.

He asks Will if he can give him a kiss and Will agrees, he kisses Will, who enjoys it, but he can tell that Will is not ready for anything else, at least not yet. Will is attracted to Carling, but not as much as Sonny, Seb or Brian. He tells Carling this because he also doesn't want to hurt him because Carling is very sweet, and he doesn't want to give Carling the idea that he is interested in him.

Carling laughs and tells Will that he had to try, and they decide to be friends because they do get along very well and have a lot in common, just that there is just not much of a spark there, at least for Will, though they don't tell anyone else that.

Will then tells Carling all about what has happened to him the past three years, when the designer is filled in on all the details, he is astounded that Will is still so nice and sweet, he tells Will that if it had been him, he would still be so angry and bitter.

Will does admit that at first that he had been just that way, but he realized after surviving all his surgeries and getting his life back, that he didn't want to live life feeling like that all the time. He doesn't want to waste this second chance, and the chance to start his life over again.

He is so happy that he has his parents, his family and especially his daughter, that he had thought that he would never get to be with any of them ever again. He admits that he is still dealing with the thought of going back to Salem and facing the people who hurt him so badly.

However, he knows that he must do it, to finally gain his life back fully and show them that they couldn't destroy him, and that he is stronger than anything they could throw at him. Carling tells him that he feels that Will is an inspiration on how to not let what happens to you in your life turn you bitter and angry, that when people read his story it will help them deal with issues in their lives.

Will says he doesn't know if his story will make that much of a difference to others. Carling can see what Isabelle was talking about, that Will really doesn't see how special he is, and he is glad that he can now call Will his friend. They finally arrive back at Sami's house, and Will thanks him for a wonderful time, and they hug.

Carling admires Will even more for getting through all that, and staying so sweet. He can see that Will still has feelings for Sonny, but won't admit to them. He can understand that because he knows that Will doesn't want to be hurt again

That he must be sure that Sonny is serious in wanting just him and that the real test will come when Sonny sees Paul when they go back to Salem, he needs to see Sonny around him, and see how he reacts. Carling says that it won't hurt to let Sonny know that other guys want Will, and Sonny really must keep up his game to win Will back.

He says that it doesn't hurt for Sonny to see that Will can have his pick of guys if he wants. Will says that he doesn't know if he could have his pick, but Carling looks at him and tells him that he could have any guy he wanted, he would just have to let them know he was interested and they would be with him.

Will blushes at this this statement and Carling says whoever Will chooses will indeed be a lucky man. Will says goodbye to Carling for the moment, and he tells Will that they will be meeting with Kurt and Isabelle that afternoon to go over the contract, so they can finalize the details of the shoot.

He asks Will if he has a lawyer who can go through it for Will, and Will says that his aunt Carrie is an attorney, so she said that she would come to the meeting with him if that is alright. They meet again later, and get the details worked out that afternoon, after Carrie signs off on the contract and tells Will that it is very generous; and Will signs the contract to do the photo shoot then.

Kurt and Isabelle have worked out the concept of the shoot, and they are including the others as Will had requested; they will be using Wes' suggestion of them being photographed while working on the concert setup. Carling asks them what concert are they talking about, and Will explains that they are doing a fundraising concert for law enforcement charities.

Carling asks why law enforcement and what particular charities for that group? Will explains that several members of his family are or have been involved as officers or agents, and that he wants to help the families of officers and agents who died in the line of duty; as well he mentions the protective equipment fund and the fund for counselling for the officers and agents.

Carling is astonished when he hears about this, and asks how they are doing with everything. They tell him of all the performers who have agreed to take part, and Carling says he would love to help, perhaps he and some other designers he is close with could supplies the clothes everyone will be wearing for the concert.

He tells Will that he wants to pick out the clothes for Will himself, he asks what Will is doing for the concert, and he finds out that he will be singing and dancing, so he decides to have his team do up an outfit for Will that he can move in easily and still look amazing.

By the end of the meeting, they have all the different plans and sites selected for the photo shoot, and over the next week, they do the shoot in all the different areas, including all the houses for the group shots, where Will is front and center in every photo.

In all the pictures, Will is the main focus, some by himself, some with the other models who take to Will from the start and are very kind to him, and they show him to pose and move, he is so thankful to them and they all think he is sweet and adorable.

Will is the main model though, he is in every shot, and they turn out fantastic, Will is a natural. They also take individual shots of him with Sonny, then with Seb and finally with Brian. All three couples look great together, and the designer decides to include the shots in the campaign.

All three photos come out great, but it is impossible to miss the chemistry in the shots of Will with Sonny, it just shines from the pictures. Will asks if he and T can do a photo together, and their friendship is so visible, and it turns out to be one of the best photos taken.

Gabi is featured in several shots with Will, and they look fantastic together, and then Gabi does a photo with Eli, who is also in several of the family or background pictures that are taken after Will mentions that he would love to have his family in the shots.

Carling quickly agrees because Will's parents, aunts and uncles are all gorgeous, so he asks them to take part as well. He says to them that it's not natural that everyone in a family is so hot, they all blush at that comment but are flattered so it becomes a family photo shoot especially when Carling asks if they can do a shot of everyone with Will in the middle, one of him with Ari, and then one of Will, Sonny, Ari and Gabi.

The photos of Will turn out amazing, and Will looks like he has been modelling for years, and that he could hold his own with the professional models. Will and Gabi are asked if they would be willing to model for Carling again, and he wants to know if they would be willing to walk in his next show, he wants Will as the headliner, and he wants Gabi to be one of the featured female models.

Gabi is thrilled, and she asks Carling if he is serious, and he promises her that he is. Will can see that Gabi really wants to do this, so he talks to his mom and dad, to see what they think, and they tell him to go for it. It would be a fantastic opportunity for him, and that it would help Gabi's career, because she would be taking part in a major fashion show.

Will tells Carling he will do it, but he will need to be trained to walk a runway. Isabelle promises that she knows a modelling coach who will train him before hand. Sandor is the only one not going to be shown in the campaign, but he does pose with everyone else, and gets a copy for himself because Sandor must decline the offer, due to his position with the government.

T is put forward as the face of the new and young FBI, and his bosses have told him that he is going to be the poster boy for their recruitment of new agents, so he must suck it up. All the pictures turn out fantastic, Will looks incredibly hot and sexy in every single one.

They decide that the lead photo of Will for the campaign will be on both the cover of the magazine and the main picture on the website, and Will's story is also going to debut the same day the campaign does on both. During the time of the photo shoot being completed, there still has not been any contact from Salem.

Now they will admit that the people in Switzerland have not contacted anyone in Salem during that time, but remember, Austin and Carrie had already called Kate twice and had to deal with the drugged nonsense that has been Kate's constant comments since Paul and the others have come back to Salem.

They have decided to not contact them again until they are ready to go back to Salem for the film festival, and that once they fly back to Salem, and set up just outside of town, that Billie will go to Salem a day before the rest of them, she will be presenting the cheque to Salem for their share of the concert revenue.

She will also be bringing Sandor to meet her mother, and to see if any of those that had been drugged were showing signs of being clear of its influence. All the while the photo shoot is going on, they are putting the finishing touches on the concert. Once the list of performers who will be appearing in the concert were released ticket sales for both the actual concert in Switzerland, and for the pay for view event have been amazing.

Austin and Lucas who oversee the accounting, have told them that they are on target to have at least another five to ten million dollars to donate to the charities. Will is shocked at the amount, and Lucas tells him that this is before the possible revenue from a DVD of the concert being made from the performances and sold.

Will asks can they do this, and Mercedes tells them that all the performers have agreed to do this and signed off on it, and that it should raise a significant amount of money as well, and Will is truly surprised that everyone would do that, but so very appreciative of their kindness and generosity.


	22. Chapter 22

Please Read and Review

Willing it to Be - Chapter 22

He asks Mercedes if she would pass on notes to everyone so that he can thank them personally for everything they are doing. Right after they finish the shoot, they dive right back into full day rehearsals, and they are kept going until the day of the concert

They are rehearsing 12 hours a day, and the non-singers of the group, are amazed with the strength and stamina that the two groups are showing, and that Will has kept up with them for his own performances as well as the finale.

Sonny says to Brian and T, that he has never been so tired in his life, or been in such good shape as he is now, he said now he believes what everyone has always said about dancing being great exercise, and he can see why people are losing weight and firming everything up.

He says that Will looking fantastic before the rehearsals stared but now he is so ripped, it is unbelievable. He said no wonder Seb is so slim, if they had been performing and rehearsing as hard for years with the Warblers, and that he will never ever think that singing and dancing is not real work again, that to be honest, he had always thought that performers had it easy, but he knows now that is not true.

The day of the concert arrives, and everyone is running around trying to get the last-minute details finished. They arrive at the stadium for the last dress rehearsal before the concert, run through the performances, and then go to the food tables which the professionals have helped stock, with healthy snacks that will fil them up with energy without being too heavy on their systems.

Everyone is feeling excited and nervous, because they will be performing live for thousands of people in the stadium and the concert is being beamed around the world for the pay for view event, which will have hundreds of thousands of people watching. Will is so caught up in his nerves that he doesn't hear Mercedes and Rachel calling him at first, and when he finally does, he turns around and sees what he thinks must be a hallucination, they are standing with some of his favorite performers

He can't believe it, Tina Turner, Cher, and Billy Joel are there. He blinks for a moment, and see that Barbra Streisand, Alannah Myles, Kylie Minogue and the Bangles are there as well. He had known about the last three and he was so excited to see them perform, but the other four blow him away.

He goes quiet and just stares at them, he can't believe that he is about to meet some of his all time favorite singers, and his idol, Cher. He slowly walks over to them, and he is still speechless. Sami, Lucas, Carrie, Austin, and Billie are all watching this, and the look of joy on his face when he sees that they are really there is astonishing, and makes them tear up.

He asks Mercedes and Rachel how they accomplished this, and they tell him that since he is doing so much for the charities that they wanted to do something just for him. He tells the musical icons that they are his favorite performers and he is honored that they would take part in the concert.

He says that he can't wait to see them perform, that it is a dream come true and Barbra says that it is truly their pleasure, and she turns to Rachel and says that he is as sweet and lovely as Rachel had told her. Tina Turner and Billy Joel tell him that they feel privileged to take part in such a fantastic fundraising event for truly deserving charities, and he thanks them sincerely.

Cher then speaks up, and tells him that she had heard that she is a favorite of his, and he says that she is his idol, and he can't believe that he is even speaking to her, let alone going to have the chance to watch her perform. She then tells him that he is not only going to see her perform, that she wants him singing with her, because she has heard the recording of his rehearsals for Get It Right, and she loves his voice.

He is just looking at her in shock and disbelief, and he says seriously, you want me to sing with you, why would you want to do that, you are amazing, and I would just throw off your rhythm and flow of the performance. She tells him that loves to wing it for her live performances, and that she wants to be able show all the viewers just how talented he is, and that she wants to do it, because she believes that he deserves the chance to shine, and to show people that he can do anything he puts his mind to, and that nothing can keep him down.

Will becomes very emotional when she makes these comments. He looks at her and he asks her if she knows what he has been through the last three years. She and the other icons say no, and Rachel and Mercedes give them a quick rundown of the events of the past three years, and they are amazed that not only he survived everything but that he is doing all this for others, and when they hear about the money he is donating personally, they all agree to donate a significant amount to the charities right away.

They tell him that as well, they will donate a portion of their ticket sales for their next group of concerts and it will go to the local law enforcement charities wherever they perform. Will is incredibly touched by this, and he asks them if he can hug them all in thanks. They are charmed by him, and they all say yes.

After he hugs them, he starts bouncing with nerves because oh my god, he is going to be singing with Cher, and he runs over to tell everyone that he is going to be singing with Cher, that it was her idea, and he is so excited, he is almost vibrating in place.

He hugs everyone, and they are happy for him, because they know that he has always wanted to see Cher perform in person, and now he will be with her on stage. They are all called into hair and makeup which is a strange experience for most of the guys there, because except for the professionals, none of the guys have had to wear stage makeup before.

The whole group including the celebrities gather together for a quick but filling meal before they start to get dressed for their performances, and Will's family members are so excited to being meeting his idols as well, when they meet Sami and Lucas, they think that they are Will's older brother and sister.

The stars are amazed when they tell them that they are his parents, and they tell them that the others are his aunts and uncle, and Cher and Barbra say that they must have been incredibly young when he was born, and they have done a wonderful job with him.

Sami says we tried, but Will is the person he is because of our mistakes, he decided that he wanted to be a good person, and he did his best to follow through on that. The performers all say that you can be very proud of him, and that they know it is impossible to be a perfect parent, that you just have to love your kids and hope that they know that you tried your best to make things good for them.

Before they know it, is time for the concert to start, and Wes and David, who are acting as MCs, run out on stage to get the crowd excited for the upcoming performances and start getting the crowd revved up, and when they are notified that the link is live, and the concert can start.

They tell everyone there in Switzerland and watching on pay per view that the concert being held tonight is to raise funds for law enforcement charities through the Braton Foundation, and they explain that the money raised in each area will stay in that area to support the local charities.

They ask the crowd are they ready to see the show of their lives, and the crowd screams yes. They introduce the first act of the night Alannah Myles, and the crowd goes wild when she starts singing Black Velvet, they love her style, once she is finished, the first link goes live to Meghan Trainor who says hi to the people in the audience in Switzerland and starts to sing her hits All That Base and then Lips are Moving.

The crowd goes crazy and after she is finished, the New Directions do their first set of Don't Stop Believing, Can't Stop the Beat, Gangnam Style, and What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger and the audience loves them. No one in the crowd had realized until then that Rachel, Jesse, Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt had gone to school together and were in a show choir together. They go insane when they see them all performing together.

The Bangles are up next with Walk Like an Egyptian, Eternal Flame and Manic Monday which everyone loves. After this fan favorite, they then link to Taylor Swift who sings some of her best songs We Are Never Getting Back Together, Mean, You Belong with Me and Shake It Off.

The next set of songs after this are the Warblers including Kurt and Blaine singing Whistle, Live While We Are Young, I Want You Back, Raise Your Glass acapella and the crowd is amazed at how good the songs sounds without any music.

Right away then the next link comes up with Katy Perry who sings Roar, Teenage Dream with the Warblers, Firework, I Kissed a Girl with Santana and the girls from the New Directions, Last Friday Night with the New Directions and after she finishes, she tells the groups that she is amazed at how good they are, and she would love to perform with them again.

Santana and Seb then sing their rendition of Smooth Criminal with the cellos which is mind-blowing, and Mercedes comes out and sings And I Am Telling You and I Will Always Love You, and she wows the crowd. After Mercedes is finished, Billy Joel comes out on stage, and says I've got to follow those two acts, man, weren't they amazing and the crowd screams its' agreement; and he then sings It's Still Rock and Roll to Me, For the Longest Time, You May be Right, Piano Man and Moving Out.

After he is finished, the next link pops up and it's Maroon 5 who perform Sugar, Moves Like Jagger, and then Misery with the Warblers and they are fantastic. The New Directions then come back on stage and sing My Life Would Suck Without You, I Still Haven't Found What I am Looking For, Jump, and Ice Ice Baby. After this they link to Bruno Mars and he sings Uptown Funk and Just the Way You Are.

The crowd is loving the concert, every performance has been amazing, and they just keep coming. The next performers are Jake and Marley with Rhythm Nation, then Mason with I Want to Break Free, Unique singing Boogie Shoes with ND and Warblers backing her up, and then Unique and Marley singing Blow Me One Last Kiss.

After this, Kylie Minogue sings Locomotion and Get Outta My Way. They then link up to Beyoncé who sings some of her best songs Bootylicious, Single Ladies and Crazy in Love which causes the crowd to go wild again. In Switzerland, the legendary Tina Turner performs What's Love Got to Do with It, Simply the Best, and Proud Mary with New Directions in wheelchair number.

The crowd is amazed and astounded when they the routine, to see the choreography for the last number in the wheelchairs so in sync, and they go crazy stomping and cheering. The Warblers are back on stage again, and they sing Hey Soul Sister, Stand, and Candles.

Next, they link to John Legend and he sings All of Me and Everybody Knows. Then back in Switzerland Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Santana sing How Will I Know, and Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes perform Love Shack. Lady GaGa is next and when they link to her show, she sings Bad Romance and performs Born This Way with Warblers and New Directions wearing their shirts.

Then Puck sings Only the Good Die Young and Sweet Caroline, and he and Rachel perform Need You Now. They then link to Ricky Martin who sings Living La Vida Loca, She Bangs, and Shake Your Bon Bon, and then to LMFAO performing I'm Sexy and I Know It and Party Rock Anthem with Mike, Brittany, Jake, Kitty doing a dance routine to Party Rock.

There is a thirty-minute intermission in Switzerland and during this time, for the pay for view ticket holders, they can choose to link into one of the concerts that are going on in other cities, it is their choice, and everyone is happy to get to see some more of the other concerts, and when the intermission in Switzerland is over, they are automatically transferred back to the main concert.

The New Directions are back up again with Somebody to Love, Paradise by the Dashboard Light, Summer Nights, You're the One I Want and Marry You. Then Tina, Sam and Blaine sing- Jumpin' Jumpin', and Kurt and Elliott sing Rockstar and I Believe in a Thing Called Love.

The next link up is to Christina Aguilera who sings some of her best-known songs Candyman, Dirtty, What A Girl Wants, Come on Over, and I Turn to You. After she finished they then link her concert to Pitbull as well who then performs Feel this Moment with Christina, and the crowd goes insane.

After this, they link to Kesha who performs Timber with Pitbull, and then Tik Tok on her own. After these link ups, it's back to Switzerland for the New Directions performing Wake Me Up Before You Go Go, Light Up the World, Loser Like Me, I'm So Excited, Blurred Lines, and Let It Be with Dani.

Finally, Will is ready to perform with the PrepLinks, who when they are introduced, tell the crowd that they finally have the person singing with them who had been asked to lead the band when they first started, and that he is on the stage with them for the first time, and they sing Baby Girl I'm So Happy, and Will fits into the group seamlessly, he is so at ease with the group, it's like he was always there.

The crowd goes crazy and then Will sings Get it Right, and brings the house down, they go insane, whistling, stomping, and clapping, when they hear him sing this song, it is so powerful and emotional, they can tell that he feels a real connection to the song.

Next up is the amazing Barbara Streisand who sings Tell Him, You Don't Bring Me Flowers and then Don't Rain on My Parade with Rachel. After this, Rachel and Jesse sing Listen to Your Heart. The New Directions then come back out again, and sing Don't Dream It's Over, Forget You, Thriller/Heads Will Roll with the Warblers, Man in the Mirror, Black or White, and Don't Cha.

After this, Cher comes out on stage, and says to the audience hasn't this been an amazing show, and the audience scream their agreement out to her. She tells them that it is now her turn, and she has a special guest performer, and she calls Will out and then they perform some of Cher's greatest hits including Jesse James, Turn Back Time, Strong Enough and Believe.

They are great together, they are seamless in the performance, no one could tell that Will had only found out earlier that evening that he would be singing with his idol, and you would never be able to tell that Will is almost passing out from nerves, he is singing with Cher, something he had never dreamed would be possible.

Next up is Brittany who sings Girls Run the World and I Want to Dance with Somebody. Then they link to Ed Sherran's show, and he performs Perfect and then Thinking Out Loud while Will and Brittany do the dance routine from the video as he sings, and they nail it. The Warblers are back on stage next and they sing Silly Love Songs, Glad You Came, Bad with the New Directions, and Beat It.

After this set of songs, they link up with Adele and she sings Someone Like You and she and Will perform Rolling in the Deep. The finale of the concert is when they link up with Blake Shelton who sings Footloose and everyone in the Switzerland groups take part in the dance routine.

It is an amazing show stopper to end the concert, with Will, his parents, aunts, uncles, Sonny, Brian, T and the Warblers and the New Direction; they get a standing ovation from the crowd when it is over, and the audience is going wild.

They keep applauding for over five minutes, and all the local performers comes out to take their bows, and the audience doesn't want them to go. It has been an amazing night. The concert was spectacular and an enormous success; it lasted for hour.

It has been magical, and a once in a lifetime event, and it was watched world wide and has made millions for the charities; just after the show ends, right before they go off the air, all the stars who have performed from the cities that were linked in promise to match whatever is raised in the city they are performing in that night.

Right away there is a demand for a video of the concert, the people as they leave are asking if there will be a DVD released, and online, people are asking where can they get it so they decide to sell it for charity because all the performers have already signed off on the performances. Immediately they have thousands of orders for the DVDs, and Artie promises to help create and organize the distribution of the orders.

Back in Salem, two days before the concert takes place, everyone in town has gathered in the Horton Town Square. There had been an email be sent out by the Mayor's office to all the citizens and everyone has been asked to come to the square for an announcement concerning some exciting future events for Salem.

After the mayor tells everyone what is going to be happening in their beautiful town, that the gathering will also then become a celebration of the two newest events that have selected Salem for the honors that have been bestowed on them, because it's obvious why Salem deserves to have these latest honors so much.

Slowly but surely, everyone has come to Horton Town Square and are waiting impatiently to see why they have been called. When they are gathered in the square, and are waiting for the information to be presented by the mayor's office; they have been informed that it will be an official announcement by Abe, their mayor.

Abe arrives at the square with some of his staff so that they can present the exciting news to all their great citizens about the new film festival that is being held in Salem the following Friday, and to announce a great new program to help the Salem PD that they are receiving free from the federal government.

Abe stand on the podium and calls for quiet, and after a few minutes, he can make the announcements of the festival and policing program. Abe goes on to say that Salem due to its sterling reputation has been selected over many other small towns.

Of course, the citizens are nodding their heads in agreement because Salem is such a wonderful place, why wouldn't they be selected for the festival and program, they deserve everything they get, in more ways than one. Everyone is chatting excitedly about the film festival, especially the people who took part in the documentary, they can't wait for the night of the premiere.

It's going to be a night to remember, they are all saying, and they are right about that, they will never forget that night, it will linger with them for the rest of their lives. Everyone is patting themselves on the back, and celebrating this news.

While they are standing there smugly in the square agreeing that it was only right for Salem being selected, something unexpected happens. Two crop dusters fly overhead and suddenly drop a massive load of water on them drenching everyone in the square.

Just after this happens, suddenly, the huge billboard's electronic sign starts to light up, and slowly an image starts to fade in across the screen, as the huge monitor comes to life with a skull and crossbones image on it and with the message that says quite ominously, in letters dripping blood, "As you sow, so shall you reap".

Below the bloody lettering is a warning that they have all been dosed with a new and unknown chemical and that they have all been exposed to its effects, and they are now going to pay for all their hidden secrets and sins that they have never paid for.

Of course, it is only water, but they don't know that. Everyone there is terrified, not knowing if they have been poisoned and if so, what was used on them, and what can be done to help them. The whole square is erupting into a state of panic after reading the message.

Then suddenly they are surrounded by people in white bio-hazard suits including the federal officials who sweep in, who then tell the people in the square that they had been coming to warn the town that the email was a hoax designed and implemented to get everyone to come to the town square.

However, unfortunately, they arrived to late to stop the people from gathering so that the group behind the attack would be prevented from going through with it. Abe wants to know right away why didn't they call the office, and let them know, they would have made sure that they would have sent out another email, telling them to ignore the first one, and that it would have stopped this from happening.

People in the audience ask then how didn't the mayor know the message was a hoax, and Abe says that he thought one of the members of his staff had set up the presentation and celebration for the two events that he had just announced, and they all say no, that they had thought that he had sent it out himself.

The federal officials however have an answer for their questions, they tell everyone that had tried the cell phones of everyone of the mayor's office staff, but they couldn't reach anyone, somehow the calls were being blocked or jammed.

After hearing this, everyone pulls out their cell phones, and sure enough nobody can get a signal. As people begin to talk, they realize that no one had even gotten a single call since they had arrived at the square. After the commotion of none of their cell phones working dies down, that they realize something alarming.

Slowly, the people in the square are noticing that every person who has come with the federal agents are all in the white bio-hazard suits, they realize that it must be bad if they are all dressed in protective gear, which then freaks out everyone who was drenched by the mysterious liquid chemical even more.

They insist that everyone who is in the square must be quarantined until they can be tested to make sure that whatever they were dosed with won't be harmful or contagious, so they will have to scrape skin cells, take hair samples and bloodwork from everyone; there will be no exceptions, everyone must be tested.

Everyone agrees quickly, because they want to make sure that they are fine, several more white-suited people show up and start taking samples from everyone, and soon all the samples are taken, then the people try to leave the square so that they can go home and change after showering of course.

They are thinking that it is over, and they will be able to leave, but then they receive a huge shock when they are informed that no one will be able to leave the containment area until they have the results, and that they have portable showers and facilities set up for everyone to use.

So unfortunately, they will have to rough it in the square for the next few days or so, sadly they have no other choice, they must stay there until they can be sure that it not dangerous and cannot be passed onto anyone else who has not already been exposed.

They also tell everyone that they have to stay in the hypoallergenic jumpsuits that they were given to wear during the testing, because they don't want to take a chance that the chemical could interact with certain fabrics, so the jumpsuits are their safest options, even if they are not very stylish or comfortable; but they say to them, isn't your safety more important than what you are wearing.

The officials also inform them that there will be cots set up all throughout the square, so that they can sleep at night, or whenever they feel tired. They are asked to report any unusual symptoms to the medical staff who will be staying there to monitor them during the quarantine.

They are being going to be tested every day to make sure that there are no changes occurring in their blood and so that they can monitor their health while they are figuring out what they were exposed to, that the techs and doctors will be taking diligent care of them during this time.

All the techs and medical professionals that are there, they believe them to be from the CDC, but they are FBI techs who are doing the drug testing. There are several FBI doctors who have arrived there to soothe their fears, even though they don't have anything to really worry about.

However, the people in Salem don't know it, but there is nothing to worry about, it was only water. There is no chance of anything happening to anyone really, they were only soaked and slightly humiliated. The FBI has gotten their chance to get all the samples without Paul or anyone else being the wiser.

So now they will find out how widespread the drugging was, and who must be detoxed with the antidote once the drug is out of their systems in the next week. The drug testing plan is executed eight days before the film festival is scheduled to premiere on the remainder of Salem.

The citizens of Salem are outraged that someone would target them for some unknown reason, how dare they, why could that message have meant? What could they have done to anyone that would have caused someone to react like this, and target the town?

Hello, short memories, much? For the first day or so, everyone seems to be acting like it is a great party, and a giant sleepover, but on the second day inside the quarantine containment area, tempers begin to fray, and people start snapping at each other.

They can't get far enough away from each other when they are feeling irritated, and they are all stuck there in the square, and they are quickly becoming sick at the sight of each other and becomes like a small-town version of Lord of the Flies, and it is survival of the fittest, and a struggle of who gets to be in charge.

Everyone begins to turn on each other and it can be seen how quickly friendships are tested, people are snapping and snarling at each other for every little thing, and no one wants to be around anyone else, but they can't get away from them because they are still all stuck together in a small enclosed space. They are kept in the containment area for longer than really needed for the results to come back.

There is a reason that they are keeping them there for a week, it is so that they will be detoxed, and cannot be drugged again by Paul and his accomplice before everyone comes back from Switzerland for the reveal and the documentaries.

Oh, the suffering they are forced to endure and are undergoing, and that is still to come. Imagine, they are forced to wear the same thing every day and having to use public facilities that the others are using, ugh, so gross. They are so hard pressed to deal with the conditions that they are facing.

The concert takes place a week before film festival, and since Salem is quarantined, the government arranges for them to see the concert in the square on the same monitor that had informed them that they had exposed to whatever horrible thing they were hit with when the dosed water hit them.

Everyone in blown away by the amazing concert they see, and the finale where they see everyone from Salem who are their friends and relatives taking part, and it is amazing how well everyone did in the dance routine. The main thing though is they are surprised especially with the talent that Will displays.

They are shocked at the ease he shows and how he performs with all these major stars and how it seems effortless to him. They all say how come we didn't know he could sing like that, how come he never told us, and the look of shock on their faces when they hear that the PrepLinks had wanted him to be their front man, and he turned down the opportunity.

They can't believe that Will not only had received that offer but that he had turned it down to come back to Salem. He could have been touring the world as the lead singer of a world-famous band. Why did he do that? How could no one have known about this, they ask each other if Will had ever told them about this, and they all say no.

What else don't they know about Will, what other surprises are there? Slowly as the week goes by, people are starting to feel like they have finally woken up from a long sleep, and they can't figure out what really feels different, but they know they don't feel the same about everything like before.

It's like a film that had been over their brains has been lifted, and everything feels so clear to them. They are starting to realize some of the things they have said and done over the past few years, and can't figure out why they had done it, and that they now realize that they haven't even tried to find out how Will is doing since they have found out that he was alive and gone away for the surgeries, and then to recover in Switzerland.

Why haven't they cared more about what has been happening, and why hasn't anyone gotten in touch with them from Switzerland? They aren't thinking or remembering about the nasty comments they posted to Gabi's picture of Will from a couple of weeks ago.

Abby and Chad say that they guess the others in Switzerland with Will were so busy getting ready for the concert, and then performing in it that they didn't have time to stay in contact, because as they had seen in the concert finale, everyone from Salem had been involved in the Footloose dance routine.

They also don't realize that the almost fanatical devotion they all had towards Paul is slowly fading, and now they are pulling away from him so gradually that no one not even Paul himself realizes it. He won't figure out what is going on at all, not even when he sees the documentary.

It is only when none of his followers except his accomplice tries to defend him that he realizes that the trap has been sprung, and he is truly caught. He will be exposed as the lying cheating manipulative monster that he truly is, and they will all see his true colors.

During the last two weeks before the concert and the days after the concert before they go back to Salem, Will and Sonny are spending more time together every day. They still spend time with everyone else, but they are making time just for the two of them everyday where they are working out the last of the issues between them.

Will can tell Sonny is sincere in wanting to only be with him, he has met with Brittany and Santana along with Sonny and Sonny's therapist Liabeth, and they have gone through every issue that had caused their problems in the past.

Sonny has proven to Will that he truly only has feelings for Will, that he wants nothing to do with Paul at all. To prove this beyond a shadow of a doubt, Sonny takes the antidote to the drug as soon as Templer can get a dose for him, and the antidote has made sure that the person taking it can never be dosed and effected by the Loyalty drug again.

The antidote gives them immunity to the effects of the drug. The only thing that he wants to see happen to Paul is to see him pay for everything that he caused to happen to them, and especially Will. Without realizing it, Will is falling back in love with Sonny more every day, and it is obvious to everyone else as well.

They are becoming closer every day, and their love for each other is being strengthened even more than it had been in the past, and slowly Will cuts off his other dates with Seb and Brian, and he doesn't accept any of the invitations he receives from the other guys who are interested in him.

Slowly they begin to become more intimate with each other, and they can finally be together again, and it is amazing and wonderful. Afterwards, Sonny tells Will that they truly made love, and it was the best experience of his life.

After this, they decide that they need to talk to their therapists together, and talk about how they have been able to get past being assaulted by Paul, that it was difficult at first, because the last experience either of them had not been their own choice.

That it had been forced by the drug, and that they are glad that they have been able to work past the idea of them having their choice taken away from them, that what Paul had done to them both was sexual assault, and that he deserves to pay for that.

As Sonny and Will are rebuilding their relationship into something stronger than they ever had before, this time based on complete honesty and love, Seb and Brian are disappointed, but they both knew from the beginning that this might happen because of the past that Will and Sonny had shared.

However, during this time they have started spending a lot of time together and they slowly realize that they are attracted to each other and decide to try dating. While Sonny and Will are reconnecting, and starting a new more equal and honest relationship that is healthy, loving and unshakable, Brian and Seb are falling for each other.

Seeing this happens while Will and Sonny are reuniting and reigniting their relationship, Sonny is happy for them because now they are happy with each other, and for the fact that Seb and Brian aren't trying to get with Will any longer.

Sonny finally feels secure again in his relationship with Will, he thought that he was never going to get the love of his life back, and now truly appreciates his husband, and is sincere when he says that he will never do anything to damage their relationship ever again.

This is a good thing as Will has warned Sonny that this is his last chance, if he screws up again, that he will never take Sonny back a second time and Sonny knows that Will is serious about this, and he knows that he will never risk losing the love of his love again, no matter what anyone tries.

Lucas who feels like he also must make sure that Will knows that he will not let anyone ever speak badly about him again, he also takes a dose of the antidote to make sure that if he is ever exposed to the tea blend again, that he will not be affected.

While T is disappointed slightly that Will and Seb didn't end up together, he can see that Will is truly happy with Sonny again now, and really that was all he had wanted was for Will to be happy and with a man who was truly in love with him and wanted only him.

He can see that Seb and Brian seem to have made a real connection, and that they are falling in love plus Brian is a great guy, and hey his cousin's man is a doctor. He also can't complain because he is now with Marley, and he has never been so happy himself.

He and Marley are taking things slow, but they are officially dating. They have even been talking about once Marley is finished college, to see who will move to be with the other, and Templer has told him if Marley wants to stay in New York that after he is given credit for the all the cold cases being closed, that he will be able to chose which office he wants to work out of.

So, once they know where they want to stay, Templer will help him get assigned to whatever city they want. By the time they are ready to go back to Salem, the couples are working out very nicely. They scheduled the return to Salem this way specifically so that they could rest after the concert, and come back to Salem for the film festival, and watch the fun as they let the payback begin.

A couple of days before they are due to fly back, they receive some devastating news about who had been helping Paul from the very beginning, and who it turned out to be was a huge shock to everyone. Even though the thought has occasionally crossed several people's minds, none of them had thought that it could be this person could be a viable suspect.

No one had ever suspected that this person could have been so evil and done so much to hurt Will and Sonny; the day they found out that Paul's accomplice was none other than Sonny's own mother, Adrienne, they had all been in shock especially Lucas, Will, and Sonny.

It had been so hard to hear the news from Templer and T, they didn't want to believe that Adrienne could have done all this on her own, they had wanted to believe that she was forced to help Paul by him having drugged her and making her do everything.

For their sakes, he wished that was true, but the test results did not lie, as well as the damning emails that they had found the further they investigated. Templer had started to believe it was possible after a couple of remarks that Sonny had made about his mother not wanting Will in Sonny's life.

He was suspicious of her but even he had thought that it was a long shot, how could a mother allow that to happen to her own son, just so that he would live according to her wishes. However, when the test results came in, he had them repeated ten times.

He had this done because he wanted the other tests to give a different answer than what they were seeing, how could he tell Sonny that his mother had done and said everything of her own free will; and that she was not being controlled, all her actions were her own.

T and Templer know that it was going to be bad when they found the emails showing that it was her idea for Will to be drugged and assaulted, how was he supposed to tell Sonny that his mother responsible for Will being hurt that way.

Templer admitted to T that he did not want to have to tell them this, but they needed to be warned before it came out when Adrienne was arrested, they couldn't let Sonny be blindsided that way at the festival. When the confirmation came back from all the tests, every result showing the same as the others.

They had even gotten the tests to be run by different techs each time, and every test that had been done by multiple different techs and supervisors who verified the results and that everything was done correctly; and every time it showed that Adrienne was drug free.

Every test showed that there wasn't any kind of drug in her system except her cancer medications, let alone that there wasn't a trace of the specific drug residue in her system, and that there had never been any of the drug administered to her at any point in the last three years, then he know that he had to tell them.

He gathered all ten copies of the results, and he called Will and Sonny who had been out on a dinner date, and asked if he and T could over to Sami's place, he also suggested that Carrie and Austin come with them, as well as Billie and Sandor.

They had agreed, and they all showed up at the house at the same time, and Sami told them to come into the kitchen, she had made coffee for everyone as she knew her coffee monster would want some, and everyone else laughed while Will blushed but nodded in agreement with her.

Once they had sat down and had their coffee in front of them, Templer tells them that they have gotten the drug test results from Salem, and that all the members of their families had tested positive for the drug, and most of them with the increased dosage for the past couple of months, all except for one person.

They had tested negative for the drug. They all figured that Paul must have spared Caroline where she was already suffering from the initial stages of dementia. Templer tells them that no, Caroline had tested with slight levels of the drug, it wasn't her that was testing negative.

He says that he doesn't really know how to tell them. Will looks at them, and asks was it John, where he is Paul's father, he has been so adamantly on Paul's side, that perhaps it was just true loyalty to Paul that was making John act that way, and make him be willing to overlook everything Paul has done. Templer says it wasn't John either.

Sonny starts to get a sinking feeling in his stomach, and he looks at Templer, and says it was either my mother or my father, wasn't it? Templer looks at him and nods. Sonny looks at him and asks which one, who was helping Paul, because if they weren't drugged, they were doing this because they wanted to do it.

Templer says to Sonny, I am sorry to tell you that it was your mother, there is no trace or residue in her blood or hair samples, even if she had been off the drug for a good while, it would have showed up in her hair sample, and there was nothing.

Will says that can't be right, I know Adrienne doesn't like me, that she tried everything she could to break us up after we got engaged, but she couldn't have been helping Paul, there must be something missing, perhaps he was giving her something else besides the Loyalty drug, she wouldn't do that to Sonny, she loves her son too much.

Templer says unfortunately not, after the first couple of negative results, we tested her samples for everything that could cause her to be controlled, and there was nothing showing in her system. We repeated the test ten separate times, with different techs, just to make sure there was no human error. I am sorry, but she wasn't being drugged.

Sonny is sitting there in shock, even though he had asked if it was one of his parents, he had hoped against hope that Templer would name anyone else, he can't, well, he doesn't want to believe that his mother could have done that to his family, himself and most importantly Will.

Then he realizes what Will had just said, and he asks Will what he meant, and Will has to tell him that Adrienne was encouraging Brian to continue going after Sonny even after they got engaged, and that she kept it up until he left town for the job in Memphis.

Sonny is hurt at this news, but with everything else, this is just another shock, he can't process it right now. Templer says that after the results of the drug tests were verified, that they had gotten a warrant for her emails and her cloud account.

When they got into everything, that they had found emails between her and Paul going back since shortly after Sonny and Will had gotten married. He tells them that she had let Paul know when Will was going to be in LA, so that Paul could come to town, and try to get Sonny back.

He says there is something else, but I am not sure about telling you, I am not sure that you could handle it right now. Sonny knows that it's bad if Templer doesn't want to tell him, so he says to him, that I need to know before we go back, I need to be prepared for whatever is going to happen at the festival.

Templer looks at him and says Sonny I am sorry, but we have proof that it was her idea that Will be drugged and assaulted so that he would think he had been unfaithful, and her reasoning was that it would create a distance between you and Will, and give Paul a chance to make his move.

Also, she was involved in the whole drugging scheme, she made sure that you had at least one of the drugged drinks every day. She knew what they were for, so when you were drinking them around her, she was always making comments putting Will down.

She was making sure that she was placing even more doubts in your head, on top of what Paul was planting, so you were being bombarded with negative messages about Will, to make sure that you did not want to spend any time with him, to work on your marriage.

They were working together to make sure that you would end your marriage with Will, and you would end up with Paul. She was determined that you were not going to stay married to Will, that she was going to get you away from him, no matter what it took.

After Sonny hears that his mother was responsible for Will being assaulted, he starts to urge, and he hunches over in his seat. Will reaches over and grabs Sonny in a hug, and he kisses him and tells him that this is not his fault. He never did anything to cause his mother to do this, or to make her think that she had the right to do this.

Will then says that if anyone is to blame, it's him, because he knew that Adrienne didn't like him, and had never wanted him to be with Sonny. If he had stayed away, then none of this would have ever happened. Sonny looks at Will and he stares at him as he says, no, it's not your fault, it is all her fault.

You can't help that my mother is apparently so twisted that she thought that she had the right to have that done to you to break us up. Templer looks at them and tells them that they have proof of what the screenwriter had done to Will.

Also, we have found videos that the screenwriter in LA had kept of all his encounters, especially the ones where the other party was not a willing participant. He looks at Will and says Will, he did assault you after you passed out from the drug he slipped you.

From what we can understand from his documents, after the encounter, he thought you had died from the drugs he had given to you, because you were barely breathing, and that he had almost overdosed you, also he told the teammate exactly how much he gave you and the reaction it caused.

We discovered when we compared the levels from both times, it was the exact same amount, so we think that it was possible that Paul may have been trying to finish you off, and ruin your name forever by having you die in someone else's bed, and that would be all Sonny would remember about your last days?

Do you remember feeling groggy for a few days after that? Will says yes, but he thought that it was just the guilt rattling around his mind until he found out later that he hadn't done anything willingly. Templer tells him that ironically the tumor stopped the drugs from working completely right, and that is what saved his life both times.

Will had only found about being drugged both times after he was taken by Rolf, and by then, it's not like he could tell anyone, but he does admit that he had been hoping that it was the same as what Paul had done, that was horrible enough to endure, but to know that person had touched him without his permission, he wants to be sick.

Sonny is shaking in rage, and he gently holds onto Will, and he turns to Templer, and says tell me that sick bastard is going to be charged for what he did to Will, and all those other guys. Templer smiles grimly and says that he is locked up tighter than a drum until we can finish the arrests in Salem.

We also have Paul's former teammate who was the middleman, and they are both going to testify against Paul, and no they aren't getting deals, because we have them right in the crosshairs, and we have so much evidence that they can't wiggle out of any of the charges against them.

More to the point, they are both angry at Paul, because he had promised that there would never be any way for them to be implicated in any of this, and we have all the proof showing exactly what they did for him, so they want him to pay as well.

Lucas, Billie, Austin and Carrie are worried, because Sami is too quiet, they are not sure what to do with her, because she is not yelling and screaming threats out loud about what she is going to do to everyone for hurting Will.

They are wondering if she is flashing back to her own traumatic rape, or if she is planning murder for the people who hurt people Will so badly. The scary thing for all of them is that they are not sure that they want to stop her if she is planning to do that, they think that they want to help her do whatever is needed to avenge Will.

Sami is in shock, because my god, how could someone do that to the person their child loves, especially to someone like Will, who had never hurt anyone before. Why would Adrienne do this, how could she think that she could get away with this.

Sami wants to kill her and Paul plus the screenwriter and the teammate, but she knows that both Will and Sonny will need her even more now. Sonny is being strong now for Will, but it will hit him later just what his mother had done to try and control his life.

Yes, she had issues when they first got together, but then she saw how much Will loved Sonny, and she and Lucas came around to the idea of them being together, because Sonny made Will so happy. Why couldn't Adrienne see that? Sami knows that most of Adrienne's problems come back to Sami herself.

However, she doesn't know why Adrienne has such a grudge towards her, and to be honest, before all this happened, she didn't really care. They weren't friends, and were never going to be friends either. She was civil to her and Justin for Sonny's sake, because he was Ari's other daddy, but that was as far as it went.

Will and Sonny are cuddled together, and it is harder to tell who is more miserable now. Sami suggests that they go lie down in Will's room for a bit. They agree to that, and as they shuffle slowly out of the kitchen, Sami hears the door open, and knows that it is probably a good portion of the group.

She asks them what do they want them to know, Will looks at his mother, and asks if they can tell them. He and Sonny are not up to going through this story again. They agree, and after Will and Sonny close the door to Will's room, they finally see the others walking towards the kitchen, and heading for the huge coffee pot that is always brewing.

Brian looks up and sees that Will and Sonny aren't there, and he and Seb and some of the others ask them, where are they? Are they still out on their date, and T shakes his head no. He says that they both got some upsetting news from Templer about the drug test results and some other matters.

Seb asks T what is going on? T looks at Templer, and he nods but he speaks up and tells them that anything they hear right now must stay confidential until after the arrests and trials. Seb questions him, arrests as in plural, who is being arrested besides Paul.

T says his accomplice, we have tracked them down, and have definitive proof of their guilt. Brian looks at them ands says it's Sonny's mother, isn't it? At first the others with him are shocked and ask him why would he say that, and then he fills them on how she kept trying to get him to interfere in Sonny and Will's relationship after they got engaged.

That she wouldn't leave him alone about it until he left town. She was relentless, and it was one of the main reasons he took the job in Memphis, to get away from her. Templer says yes, but it is so much worse than we had ever thought it could be.

Not only was she his accomplice, it was her idea for the drugging and assault on Will. From the evidence we have it looks like Paul deliberately tried to overdose Will both to get him out of the way, and to ruin any good memories that Sonny had of Will by having him die while being unfaithful.

From the evidence we have uncovered, it seems that she was fine with that happening to Will. We had to tell them, and as you can imagine, they are feeling very shaken now, and are just laying down together for a bit. We also have proof that Will was assaulted by the screenwriter in LA, apparently, he liked to tape his conquests as he is calling them.

It is obvious that Will was unconscious when he was assaulted, and that has hit him quite hard. T looks at Seb, and says I had to tell my best friend that he was raped while he was unconscious, god, it hurt so much, I want to go to Salem, take my gun, put it to their heads, and just keep pulling the trigger.

They are both hurting so much, and we had to show them the proof that Adrienne was a willing accomplice and that she had never been drugged once, that she was doing all of this because she wanted to hurt Will. Sonny must deal with what his mother did, and the guilt of what happened to Will.

Damn them all to hell, especially her and Paul. They wanted things to be the way they thought they should be and they didn't care who got hurt so that they could make sure that their plans worked out just as they wanted them to.

Santana and Brittany stand up and say to the rest of the group, we will go talk to them, it may help them, and I am going to call Sonny's therapist right away, he is going to need her to get through this. Damn those people, how could they be horrible and cruel, trying to play God with Will and Sonny's lives.

Santana takes out her phone and calls Liabeth, Sonny's therapist, and she apologizes for calling so late, but she explains that both Will and Sonny got some very upsetting news just a little while ago, and it has thrown them a great deal. She thinks that Sonny will need to talk it out with her, and she will explain when she gets here.

Liabeth agrees to come right away, because she knows that Santana would have waited until the morning if it was not something that could set back Sonny's therapy. Within a half hour, she is at Sami's house, and Templer is explaining the situation to her, because when she became his therapist, the FBI had her sign a confidentiality agreement.

This was done because so much of what they were going to be talking about would be information that would be used in the upcoming trials. After she has been briefed, she and Santana with Brittany go to Will's door, and knock.

Brittany tells him that they are there, and would like to talk to them about what they had just learned. Will comes to the door, and his face is tear-streaked, and he looks like he has been sucker-punched, and Sonny looks like he is feeling the same way.

Sonny and Will sit up on the top of the bed, and the therapists sit down at the end. Lizbeth looks at Sonny and asks him how he feels, and Sonny says utterly betrayed and heart-broken, he knew his mother didn't like Will when they had first started dating.

However, he had honestly believed that she had come to love Will once they had gotten married, and to now find out that she had conspired to not only break them up, but that she was responsible for all the misery and pain that Will went through in Salem.

It's tearing him up inside, that the mother he had loved and adored his whole life, could do that to the most important person in his life, his soulmate, he doesn't want to believe it, but he knows that it is true, that she had done it.

He admits that the thought has very briefly crossed his mind when he first found out that he had been drugged, but he rationalized to himself that his mother would never do anything like that, what reason would she have for it, right?

He also adds that apparently, she had even been trying to break them up when they had gotten engaged, that she tried to get Brian to interfere in their relationship, and Brittany says yes, we know, Brian told us just before Liabeth got here.

Santana asks Will how is he feeling, and he says guilty, and they all look at him, and Sonny asks him why, and Will tells him that apparently, he had sent Adrienne over the edge by getting involved with Sonny, that if he hadn't, then none of this would have ever happened, and Sonny wouldn't be destroyed now by what his mother had done to try and separate them.

Sonny takes Will into his arms, and looks him straight in the eyes, and tells him that Will was and is the most important thing in the world to him, that without Will, he wouldn't have the life he wanted, and no matter how much pain they went through, that he would never give up any of the time they had together, especially since they know their so-called problems were caused by his mother and Paul.

He tells Will that he loves him with all his heart and no matter what, he only wants to be with him, if he must decide what he wants and who he wants in his life, Will is always going to be the person he chooses to spend the rest of his life with, him and Ari, and any other children they may be blessed with in the future.

He asks Will what does he want, and Will says that he has always only wanted Sonny and their life together, and to be able to raise Ari together, and like Sonny, the hope that they would have more kids in the future. They hug onto each other, and the others in the room can see the true love between them, surrounding them and slowly healing their battered and bruised hearts and spirits.

Brittany clears her throat to get their attention focused back on the therapists, and she says to them when they are looking at her, you do realize that neither of you are responsible for Paul and Adrienne's actions; they chose to do all these horrible things to you both, to try and manipulate you into behaving as they wanted, so that they could get the outcome they wanted.

They are going to have to face the consequences from what they have done, with all the charges they will be facing when they are arrested. They nod, but they say it still hurts to know that someone that we trusted could do that to us, just because she didn't want us together.

That it's unbelievable that she could have fooled them all for so long into believing that she wanted them to be happy, and to find out that she was plotting from almost day one to tear them apart was very shocking. Will looks at Sonny, and says what about your dad, and the rest of your family, they will be destroyed as well when they find out what has happened.

Your dad especially, he has always loved her, and he may blame himself for not realizing what she was doing. I feel bad for the pain and shock they will feel when it comes out at the festival. They all look at Will in a bit of disbelief that he is still looking out for the people who tried to hurt him and did hurt him so badly when he was still in Salem.

He looks at Sonny, and asks him if he will be up to going to the festival knowing that his mother will be arrested in public, and it will all come out. Sonny says yes, it will be hard to see, but at least he won't unaware of what is happening, that he will know that she is going to be exposed, and that all the secrets about her actions will come out for everyone to see what she has done to hurt Will; and Will says she hurt you so much as well, baby.

He hugs Sonny tightly and gives him a small kiss on the lips, and Sonny does the same thing for Will. Brittany, Santana and Liabeth know then that Sonny and Will are going to be okay, and that they will be there for them if they need to talk, if the pain and anger come back, so that it doesn't have a chance to ruin things between them.

They know that Sonny and Will are hurting but that they will make it through this news, and will be stronger for it. They will turn to each other for support, instead of away from each other in order to deal with this latest betrayal. Brittany asks them if they want to come back out to the kitchen, or are they going to stay here for a bit?

Sonny looks at Will, and they decide that instead of laying in the room thinking about this, that they would rather be with their real friends and family, as Sonny puts it, the people who have been there for them. They all walk out of the bedroom, and Sami wants to run to Sonny and Will, but she waits for them to decide what they want to do.

They walk up to everyone, and T asks them how they are feeling, and Sonny says better now that we talked it out with the ladies, but it still hurts so much, I feel like I have lost my mother, because the woman I knew and loved is gone, and I don't recognize the person who has taken her place these last few years.

We were always so close, and I thought that I would always be able to trust her, and to find out what she had done to Will, that is breaking my heart, but you know what, for all her lies and schemes, she has lost. Will and I are back together, and we will be staying together, and we will be happy with our beautiful daughter, and any other children we may be blessed with, so her plans haven't worked out, and they won't in the future.

I don't think I can ever have a relationship with her again, she has destroyed any trust I had in her, and you know how hard it is to gain back trust. Sami looks at Sonny, and says honey, I know that I will never be your mother, but if you need someone to talk to, then know that I am here for you, and so are Carrie and Billie, and they both nod.

Sonny goes over to Sami and hugs her and says thank you. He tells her that he is glad that he has gotten to know the real Sami the last couple of months, and that she is an awesome lady, and a great mom. She blushes and tells him thank you.

He hugs Billie and Carrie as well, and he thanks Carrie for being so good to him since he has been in Switzerland. He and Will grab a seat together, and they are soon involved in the conversations going on in the kitchen, but they never let go of each other's hands the whole time they are there.

They are using each other to ground themselves from all the shocks they have gone through that night. If only Adrienne knew that the plan to break them up had brought them even closer together than before, that they are more committed to each other than they had been before everything happened.

Their marriage is now rock solid, and she won't ever be able to come between them again, to try and drive apart, to make them leave each other. They want to be at their sharpest so that they can take whatever comes their way when they get there for the festival.


	23. Chapter 23

Please Read and Review

Willing it to Be – Chapter 23

At the same time in Salem, the excitement that is being felt at the PD is almost contagious when they find out about the larger donation from the Braton Foundation from the cold cases rewards that they will be getting and the fact that this in addition to the funds from the concert, which is a great donation on its own.

The police department in Salem is overwhelmed when they hear about the number of donations coming their way from the foundation due to all the newly closed cold cases tin Salem hat had been eligible for rewards, there were so many, and now half the amount of each reward will be going to the city or town where the cold case had taken place.

Also, as they know the reason for the concert as they heard it, was that it was for charity, specifically law enforcement charities, and that all funds raised in wherever the concert pay per view tickets were sold and seen are going to go to the law enforcement charities in that city or town.

From what they have heard before the quarantine that almost everyone in Salem had ordered the concert event, and the PD in Salem realizes that they are going to be receiving a good portion of money and they are appreciative, and they are blown away and are ecstatic.

Abe and Hope as commissioner are happy to realize that all the children of fallen officers can go to college now, and graduate without a crushing debt following them out of school. However, they then find out that Will Horton is the founder of the Braton Founder.

They are soon very mad thinking it is a joke and that Salem PD will not get a cent out of the foundation, because why would Will Horton donate anything to the town that had been responsible for his last unhappy year before he was taken.

However, they are surprised that on the day before the film festival premiere, when Billie and Sandor come to Salem a day early with the cheque for the Salem PD from the concert, and she presents it to Abe. She tells that the other donation will be processed soon.

She tells him that they need to figure out the exact amount of the rewards so that they can make sure that they get every possible cent for the Salem PD and as soon as they have a complete total, it will be presented to the head of the local charities, so that they can get the money passed onto the right people.

She also informs Abe about the two new funds, the one for the newest and best protective equipment for the officers, and the fund for the psychological treatment for officers suffering from any type of issues relating from their jobs.

Billie is asked why she is representing the foundation in Salem and she explains that she has come to town and brought her fiancé Sandor to meet her mother. At lunch that day, she tells her mother Kate that she will meet Billie's stepson to be at the film festival, because as it turns out, he is an old friend of the documentary crew members, that they had became friends in high school while competing against each other.

She tells her mother that Seb was one of the lead singers for the Warblers in the concert that they had just seen; and that they are so proud of him, because he is just amazing, so talented and smart as well. She brags how he is spending the year first at Oxford and then the Sorbonne as an international student, that he was accepted for studies abroad at both colleges.

Also, Chelsea and Max are coming for the film festival with Seb, because Chelsea and Seb have really become close. When she hears this, Kate worries that Seb could come between Chelsea and Max. Sandor laughs, and he says that could only happen if Seb hit on Max, that his son is out and proud, and has been since he was a teenager.

Sandor also stresses to Kate that he is also in a relationship and very happy. Billie takes Sandor around town, and shows him all the sights and then they go back to check on the houses for everyone else's arrivals the next day. The next day, after a long day, everyone shows up at the houses, and Billie and Sandor are glad to see that Will and Sonny are feeling better about the revelations that they had been hit with a few days ago.

Little miss Ari is so happy because she has her daddies back together, and they are always kissing again, just like her mommy and Eli, who is going to be her step-daddy, because he had asked Mommy to marry him last night in the middle of the village with everyone from the family and group with them, and mommy had said yes.

After mommy said yes, everyone yelled and cheered for them, and then he gave her a big ring too, and mommy is so happy because she and Eli really love each other just like her daddies do; and her daddies were so happy too for mommy and Eli, and now everything is great.

That mean Paul is not going to be around daddy Sonny anymore, and daddy and daddy Sonny are so happy again. The FBI has hired a minder for the kids for the time of the festival, she is one of their most loyal retired agents, so the kids will be very safe, while the parents go to the film festival to watch the fallout of the documentaries and the arrests of the people who have hurt so many people.

The film festival is set to start when Will, Sonny, Sami, Lucas, Carrie, Austin Chelsea, Max, Gabi, Eli, T, Brian, Seb and all the New Directions and the Warblers and their various spouses, partners and friends including Schue and Emma as well as Sue Sylvester show up to support the documentary crew.

They are a huge group and take up an entire section of the seats in Horton Town Square. Everyone of the people from Salem look at Will like he is trash, talking about how could he show his face after everything he had done before Rolf had taken him.

They are saying how he is shameless, that he is a whore and a tramp, and look how he was strutting around like a hooker in those clothes. Once a tramp always a tramp. He is here trying to hurt Paul, by having the man Paul loves leave him and for that. How dare he, he should leave and never come back.

They are not realizing everything they are saying is being recorded and added unedited to the documentary that is going to air that night. Mercedes, Rachel, Jesse, Kurt and Blaine all have bodyguards with them for protection; the guards are great at their jobs and keep anyone from coming close to Will and the others while they are waiting for the festival to premiere.

Several of Will's relatives and friends, if they can be called that, are trying to get near Will, so that they can tell him just what they think of him for acting like this, and hurting Paul who had never done anything to ever hurt him. They want to put him back in his place where they believe he still belongs.

Boy, are they in for the shock of their lives by the end of the night. Their world will be rocked, and it will take a long time for them to recover; and for them to make it right for everything they have done in the past to Will. They won't be so smug and superior anymore.

There is a substantial number of national press following all the celebrities in the group, and they are all hoping for a story that night. They will be happy by the end of the evening when they capture the events that happen, especially the arrests.

The press microphones pick up everything that the people in Salem are saying regarding Will such as how can he be so thoughtless towards Paul's feelings? They also hear them say he is horrible, and just so nasty. Looking at him flaunting Sonny just to hurt Paul.

The press looks at Will and Sonny, and they are just sat together like any other couple. They are not trying to draw any attention, in fact, they are just looking at each other, and just look extremely happy to be together. Will is sat with Sonny, and Sonny holding his hand and is holding Will with his other arm, and he is looking at Will lovingly and Will is the same.

Will can be seen laughing and talking with all the new people that they are sat with for the festival. He looks happier than anyone can ever remember see him being before in his life, and he and Sonny appear to be enthralled with each other, lost in their own world just the two of them.

The people in Salem want to know how do their family members know the documentary crew. Just then a gorgeous young man stands up from the group with the documentary crew, and comes over to where Billie and Sandor are sat with Kate, Andre, Chad and Abby.

He bends down and hugs Billie and Sandor. Billie introduces them to Seb, her fiancé's son. He sits with them for a few minutes, and Kate cannot resist asking how he and his friends know Will and the rest of their families. Billie explains that T, Will's best friend, is Seb's cousin and they are extremely close.

Seb mentions that he met Will while Will was recuperating in Switzerland from his surgeries. He also mentions that the documentary crew met Will while they were in Switzerland for their groups' reunion. He tells them that they all got along great, and became friends with Will, and that they all think he is a great guy.

He says that they ended up helping with the concert and performing because they thought the idea behind the foundation's donations were for such a worthy cause. He says that they are amazed that someone could go through so much and stay so sweet.

Paul, John and Marlena are seated at the next table and Paul scoffs when he hears Seb say that is Will is sweet. He says sweet for a fiancé stealing brat. John and Marlena try to get Paul to stop saying things about Will, they are not feeling the same as they did before the quarantine.

They know now that they are feeling different than they had for the last while, but they don't know what is different because they are now free of the drug's influence, however they still don't know that they have been drugged for the past three years by Paul.

Now that they are no longer being drugged, they are not feeling so tolerant towards Paul and his remarks, but they think that he is just hurting from losing Sonny, so they are trying to understand how he feels, and are not saying anything when he lashes out at Will, even if they realize that they should be stopping him for saying these things, but they don't want to hurt him anymore than he already is feeling.

Seb turns to Billie and says to her, acting quite innocent, wasn't Will married to Sonny before everything happened? Billie realizes what he is doing, and she says yes, that they were married before Will was taken. Seb then turns to Paul, and asks how could he steal his own husband, and Paul is left fuming at Seb because what Seb is right, and everyone knows it.

After a moment of awkward silence when nobody knows what to say after Seb made his point quite well, Seb also mentions that he met his boyfriend while he was in Switzerland. Kate trying to get past the uncomfortable atmosphere asks if he is there and can they meet him.

Seb says sure, and he calls Brian over, and when he comes over, and he goes to introduce him to them all when Chad says we already know him, he used to chase Sonny when he and Will were still together. Chad is upset that Seb made Paul uncomfortable with his comments, and he wants to pick up for his friend. Chad asks him is he still chasing Sonny, or has he finally given up on getting a guy that doesn't want him?

Brian laughs and says honey that ship sailed long ago, and Sonny knew that it had that changed though when I was chasing Will a few weeks ago, he wasn't so happy to have me chasing Will especially when we became friends while I was treating him after he was found in Memphis, well, I was before this amazing guy here swept me off my feet.

Paul smirks at the thought and says to Seb, so you stole him away from Will, serves him right. Brian speaks up when he hears what Paul said, and he looks at Paul and says sweetheart, I never said Will was interested in me, however, I was the one who was interested in him.

The funny thing is that I wasn't the only one who wanted to be with Will, because when we first met Seb was interested in meeting Will, his cousin T tried to set them up, he thought that Seb and Will would make a great couple.

We both wanted to date Will, we each had a couple of dates with him, and man, that drove Sonny nuts, especially at first when we had a chance with Will, and he was standing on the sidelines watching. He was determined though to win Will back, and he worked hard, and he convinced Will to give him another chance.

In the end, though his love for Sonny was too strong for us to get past, they truly love one another, and they belong together. Look at them, you can see how right they look together, they are happy when they are with each other, and thanks to all the therapy they had, they have no secrets between them, and nothing or no one will ever be able to separate them again.

We bonded at first over not getting the guy we both wanted, because in Switzerland, Will had several guys falling all over themselves to get his attention, not that Will even noticed. God, it was so funny, everywhere we went, Will was being hit on and he didn't even realize it.

Even when it was pointed out to him, he thought we were exaggerating. Seb agrees, and he says that almost every time he went out for a meal, that the servers were hitting on him. He turns to Brian, and says remember Gabi telling us about the server hitting on Will, and her telling the girl that her daughter's fathers would like soda, so that the girl would stop hitting on Will who didn't know what to say.

Surely you all saw the pictures from a few weeks ago, when there was an insanely hot guy trending online, and everyone wanted to get with him. We took Will out for the night, and he owned the club, all the women and most of the men wanted him that night.

Not that I blame them, he was so hot that night, but he was so shocked when he kept getting hit on, and being asked out, and the fact that over fifty guys gave him their numbers, he couldn't believe that, so many guys would be interested in him. He really can't see how gorgeous he is, that is part of why everyone likes him so much.

Well that hot guy was Will from when we all went out to the hottest mix club in Zurich, and god it was mad, everyone guy there, wanted Will. We were all working protection duty that night, like I said, by the end of the night he had been asked out more than 20 times, and got at more numbers than I have ever seen anyone get in one night.

Seb pulls out his phone and shows them the pictures from the club, as well as the picture from before they left, and they all must admit that Will looked great. Paul looks at Brian, and says doesn't it bother you to have your boyfriend talking about hot Will supposedly is.

Brian says no, because I was the one who sent Seb the picture because I was staying at the house with Will and them. Anyway, at that point, we weren't dating, and while we love each other, we are not blind, we can appreciate a gorgeous man, we just won't do anything about it but look.

We trust each other. Also, we wouldn't try to come between a married couple, only a real jerk would do that, imagine trying to interfere in someone else's relationship, to try and ruin their marriage, to us, that is just low and nasty. Who could do that and not have people be disgusted with them.

Everyone at the tables look at each other, and don't know what to say, because they know that Paul had become involved in Will and Sonny's marriage before he was taken, and no one had ever told him to back off, in fact most of them had encouraged him to go after Sonny. Awkward much.

Here, just look at this, we have a group shot from the club, you can see Will, he looked amazing, he was the star of the night, no one could keep their eyes of him that night. Brian then says sweetly so you didn't you see Will's picture trending on social media at all, not even one of you.

You must have been the only people around who didn't, it was wild, he had guys and girls coming out of the woodwork after they saw his picture. It was so cute, the way he would blush when all these guys hit on him, oh and the look on Sonny's face, it was priceless, he was so not happy.

Here he is trying to win his husband back, and he can barely get near him, because the crowd of all these incredibly hot guys are hitting on Will, and Will is just standing there flustered. His guards from the FBI almost had to draw their guns several times.

John looks at his son when Paul glares at Brian for his comment about Sonny trying to win Will back, he is not pleased, but now that Sonny is back in Salem, that will change once he gets him dosed again, Sonny will be his and Will won't be able to do anything about it.

However, Brian just looks at Paul and smiles at him innocently. Brian then sees Isabelle and Carling walk up to the podium, and when the microphone comes on, Isabelle starts to speak and says hello everyone I am Isabelle Wright from and with me is a man I am sure many of you recognize, Carling Ciaran.

We are here to unveil your billboard featuring the newest cover of Vogue and presenting Carling's collection which is featured to perfection on the cover with our brand-new cover boy and perhaps our hottest model ever. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the latest Vogue cover, featuring one of your own.

Chad and Abby lean over and say excitedly to Paul that they didn't know that he had gotten such a great modeling assignment, and he looks at them and says in a frustrated tone that it wasn't me, that he doesn't know who she is talking about.

Just as he says this Isabelle then pushes the button, and the monitor comes to life with a brilliant picture of Will who looks fantastic in the photo, in the first picture he is alone, and in the side shot, he is front and center in the group of models, and he stands out drawing everyone's attention.

Everyone in the square looks on in shock as they see Will is the model that Isabelle was talking about, and then Carling starts to speak, and he says as you can see, we chose the perfect man to highlight my new collection, and now you can see for yourself.

He then starts the slideshow program with all the photos of Will, in each picture he looks amazingly hot and sexy, and is front and center in every shot. Every picture is hotter than the one before it, and he shows the clothes to perfection. Carling then says that I am glad to say that Will is wearing one of my latest designs tonight, and it looks fantastic on him. He does my work proud.

Brian looks at everyone at the table and he points to the billboard of Will high above Horton Town Square, and tells everyone there that even before we even did the photo shoot and after we did the photo shoot, Carling took one look at Will, and he was completely smitten.

Brian then says to Chad and the rest of the people there, that this is a man who works with male models all the time, and he couldn't keep his eyes off Will. He wanted to date him, but Will was still figuring what and who he wanted to be with, so he agreed to one date, but then decided that he would rather have Carling as a friend.

Carling was disappointed, but he took it gracefully, he made Will promise if he ever changed his mind to call him right away. Carling starts to speak again just as the photos end and says as you can see Will was the perfect choice to represent my newest collection, and I so can't wait for him to headline my next show.

He has already agreed, and I can't wait for the entire world to see him, they will appreciate him as much as we do. Also, the beautiful Gabi will be modeling as well as one of my featured models, they look so striking together, and then a picture of Will and Gabi appear on the monitor, and they must admit that they are stunning together.

He was amazing, you would never be able to tell that he was a first-time model. I have to say that his husband is indeed a very lucky man. After Carling is finished speaking, Abby asks Brian why he had said we when he was talking about the photo shoot. Brian tells them that Will wanted them all to model with him, so Brian says yes, I said we, because we all took part in the shoot, but Will was the star.

Seb sees Isabelle looking at them, and when he nods, she hits the button to start the slideshow of all the other pictures that were taken at the shoot but not used for the campaign, where Will is constantly the main subject, but all the others can be seen in the pictures as well.

Seb nods slightly again and Isabelle who is watching him, sees him do this, so after he says to everyone that this photo on screen right now is fantastic, then Isabelle stops the program so the shot stays there for everyone to stare at. it is amazingly good, and it is a shot of Will and Sonny together.

Seb says as you can see, the shot of Will and Sonny is spectacular, you can just feel their chemistry coming right out of the photo. The people at the table just glare at that photo, and try to comfort Paul who is fuming at the thought of Sonny being back with Will.

Paul says without thinking, that ugly little brat doesn't deserve any of this let alone to have Sonny back. He must have tricked him somehow. Seb and Brian look at each other and laugh, they turn to Paul and Seb says that Will is anything but ugly, anyone can see that and guess what, Sonny spent his whole time in Switzerland trying to win Will back.

Sonny was constantly trying to get back with Will, not the other way around. Will had his pick of hot guys, us included, and he finally chose Sonny, because they truly love each other, and Sonny now realizes just how lucky he is that Will chose him.

Sonny wants to be with Will, there have been no tricks or schemes on Will's part in getting back with Sonny, it was clear to everyone around that Sonny did all the pursuing. He truly wants to be back with Will, and now they are together again, stronger than ever.

Marlena speaks up and says that they had many issues from before that caused them to break up, surely that these will be a concern, and Seb says that its amazing what almost three months of extensive therapy can do for a relationship, that they worked at it separately and together to deal with everything. They are stronger than they ever were before, and they have no secrets at all.

John is reassuring Paul that Sonny will soon come back to his senses, and will realize that he is meant to be with Paul, and that they will be together again soon, to not listen to what one of Sonny's former pursuers is saying, that he doesn't know what he is talking about.

He says to Paul that once they can go over and speak to Sonny, that they will get him away from Will long enough for them to tell Sonny the truth of what has been happening, and he will see that he is wrong to be with Will, and he will want to come back to Paul.

Billie, Sandor, Seb and Brian just look at each other, and shake their heads, because John is so deluded that he can't see the truth. Sonny has made his choice, and it is not Paul, and never will be. They wonder if John had taken the antidote, because the way he is acting is surreal.

Yes, they can understand wanting to support his son, but this is ridiculous, he is not facing reality, and neither is Paul. Well, he will have to be by the end of the night, how will John feel about his precious son once everything comes out later?

Brian and Seb say that they must get back to their friends, but they will see Billie and Sandor later, and they walk back to the other side of the square, and sit down close by Will and Sonny, and they are soon talking quite animatedly for several minutes.

Sonny looks over at the table, shakes his head and laughs. He puts his arm around Will, and pulls him even closer to him and kisses him very passionately. Their friends start to laugh and tells them to get a room, and Sonny says we will as soon as this is over.

The festival begins with a speech by Abe, and he welcomes all the visitors to their beautiful town. He talks about how proud they are that they were chosen for this prestigious honor, and thanks all the film makers for their time and effort.

He says that there are six films in the festival this year, and they hope that next year, it will be even bigger. The first four short films are shown and receive quite good levels of applause, they are quite interesting say the people at the festival, and Artie is glad to see that his classmates are getting to premiere their films to the public.

He has warned them that the last two productions are going to cause a lot of fuss, and he does give them a chance to pull out of the festival if they want. They ask him what is going on, and he explains what his documentary is all about, and the reasons behind it.

They are shocked at how the people had treated someone, especially when they find out that the person had never done what they were accused of, and they say that they don't care, that they are still going to take part in the festival. They joke and say that even bad publicity is good if it gets their names out in the public.

He also tells them that the other film is going to make a lot of people very unhappy, but it needs to be shown to teach a lesson to people who had been so cruel and hateful towards someone, to the point that the person almost committed suicide.

An intermission is announced before the final two selections are shown. The people from Salem are still being kept away from Will and the rest of their family, they are starting to get frustrated and saying that it is ridiculous we can't get near our own family.

They are overheard saying that if those people didn't want to be approached, they shouldn't have come to the festival. Not realizing that all their comments are being picked up by the reporters' phones and microphones. More fuel for the fire after the documentary is seen.

Finally, the intermission ends, and it is time for the last two films to be shown. Everyone who was interviewed for the documentary are waiting excitedly for their film to start and they can see themselves, most of them puff up in anticipation of how good they will sound when they are seen on screen.

Now it's time for the documentary to begin, first there is a brief explanation of the idea behind the film, they show the scenarios with the reactions from the New York people, and then it's time for the Salem crowd's answers to both scenarios.

Most of them are seen being contemptuous with the first scenario in their individual answers, being slightly nicer when they are in groups, but when the second scenario is announced, they turn into different people when comes to the cheating character when their medical issue is brought to their attention.

They are patting themselves on the back for their answers showing their compassion towards someone who had problems, but because they were sick, they were willing to help them. Suddenly they start seeing clips of themselves treating Will horribly and making his life a living hell after the cheating became public.

They aren't bothered by what they are seeing, they appear to be proud of their actions, saying see we were true in how we felt, this shows it and that we said what we really meant about how to treat a cheater, they don't see a problem with their attitude and actions during that time.

They feel that they were justified in how they treated Will when he cheated on Sonny, after all, he made his choice, and they made sure that he lived with the consequences. They are proud that they stood behind their beliefs and convictions, and showed Will how they felt.

Their smug looks slowly start to fade when the next thing seen is Colonel Daxon being interviewed onboard the aircraft carrier about the tumor that was discovered in Memphis, and was removed from Will as soon as he was sent to the aircraft carrier.

He shows them the actual tumor and chip that was removed from Will's brain so that they can see that he is not making it up, that what he's saying is real. Artie is overheard asking him to explain where the tumor was located on his brain.

He also asks Daxon what the effects would have been from it and how would have caused Will to act like while he had that tumor still growing in his head, also what could it have caused him to do, how it would have affected his behavior; and what symptoms would he have exhibited and how long was Will suffering from the tumor?

Colonel Daxon explains that Will had the tumor growing for at least three years, and the question is asked then if he must have had it his last year in Salem, and Colonel Daxon says most definitely, he then describes how Will would have behaved due to the tumor.

He goes on to state that he would not have been able to control his actions because of the pressure on his logic center, he would have been acting out and appearing to be totally out of character for him, his personality would have changed completely.

He says that Will would have been saying and doing things that he would never have done before, and that the changes would have been so dramatic and so sudden that it should have been obvious to anyone who knew him well that something was wrong with Will.

He says that he honestly cannot understand how nothing was done to see what was causing Will to spin out of control so badly, and that it shows that before Will was taken how no one from Salem had even tried to help Will by getting him to a doctor to be checked out.

It finds it inconceivable that no one had done anything, that surely someone in his family and friends had to notice that he wasn't acting like himself. Daxon says that to him it shows that for some reason no one cared about Will, except for one real friend who tried to get him help and was rejected by one of Will's closest relatives.

He says that if Will had been examined during that time, then the tumor would have been discovered because it would have shown up on any neurological exams right away. He also mentions that the behavior chip was found under the tumor.

Artie ask what this means, and he says that it meant that the chip had to have been there first because otherwise the tumor would have had to be removed so that the chip could be inserted into Will's brain, and that the chip would most likely have caused the tumor to grow even quicker and cause more problems such as the suicidal feelings that Will had been experiencing in the last few months in Salem.

He states that not only was Will dealing with the tumor, that someone had been controlling his behavior, and that they had fired the chip controlling Will so often that even before he had been attacked, that he would probably have only last another month or two because the continuous overuse of the chip was killing him.

Daxon goes on to say that whoever was controlling the chip might as well have put a gone to Will's head and pulled the trigger, it would have been a kinder and quicker way to kill Wil; but that obviously the person with the controller enjoyed the pain and suffering they were causing Will.

He says that in his opinion that whoever had been controlling the chip and subsequently Will's behavior had been getting an immense amount of pleasure from using the controller on Will because they found a pattern in how the chip would be triggered, how it would be done in bursts.

The information that they had gathered from the chip is proof that the person must have enjoyed seeing Will spin out of control, and losing his mind at the time basically. Will wouldn't have understood why he was acting the way he was, and no matter what he would have tried to do, he wouldn't have been able to override the effects of the chip.

Everyone who treated Will badly that year look at each other in shock. They had torn Will to pieces for his cheating, and between the tumor and the chip, he would not have been able to control himself, they all saw him changing, and none of them had tried to help him, they just treated him worse every time something happened.

There are scenes where they were shown pushing Paul at Sonny and telling Sonny that Will was a horrible person and he didn't deserve Sonny, and that he should leave him and go be with Paul, someone worthy of Sonny unlike Will.

During the documentary that had just been seen by them all, they had just said that said that anyone looking at the situation should have seen that the person was not acting like themselves, especially since they knew what they were normally like, and they should be shown compassion and not hatred and scorn.

That someone should have helped them, and that the people around them should have helped them try to fix their relationship, to make their partner understand that they couldn't control their actions and that they should be forgiven, not abandoned.

However, in what they had just seen from the footage that had just been shown, it showed Will spinning out of control and not one person except T had tried to do anything to help him, and all everyone but T did was to encourage Sonny to leave Will.

They are seen telling Sonny to let him deal with how he had ruined his own life and marriage, and now there is proof, irrefutable medical proof that Will wasn't responsible, couldn't be held responsible for his actions because of the chip as well as the tumor.

They are angry that they have been shown to be so hypocritical and they start talking about suing the documentary crew. Victor and Maggie storm over to the table where the crew is sitting just down from Will and Sonny, and Victor starts to yell that they are all going to sue because they did not give them permission to use any of this footage, just what they had filmed the day they were interviewed in Salem.

Artie starts to say something, but Marley tells him that she will handle it. Marley looks at them and sweetly reminds them of the releases they signed stating that they were allowing the crew to use any and all footage they had of them. The releases did not say only footage shot in Salem.

Justin comes over, and he confirms what Marley had just said is right. He reminds that he had said to them when they showed him the releases they had signed that he hoped that they had not said anything on film that they wouldn't want to be seen or heard; that the releases they signed are legally binding, and they have no recourse.

They willingly signed the releases, especially with the addendum that they had knowingly signed the releases by getting each one witnessed by another participant. They are speechless that they were played by this sweet little girl, and that they cannot do anything about it.

Marley looks at them, and says you can't always believe what you think you see, can you? She then turns back to the others at her table. Victor and Maggie along with Justin slink back to their tables because they see something else coming up on the screen and wonder what else they going to see now.

The next part of the video is clips of Paul saying to everyone that he was not chasing Sonny, and then clip after clip showing Paul heavily flirting with Sonny, Paul always hunting down Sonny to spend time with him, never backing away even after telling Will he would give him a chance to fix things with Sonny and then continuing to go after Sonny.

The next clips show the way he acted around Sonny the week of Will's funeral, and finally the best part, the clips of Paul saying that he was not dating anyone because as he said he loved Sonny so much that he couldn't think of seeing anyone else, and then picture after picture with Paul in extremely compromising positions with many of the local gay population start appearing up on the monitor, showing that Paul was doing anything but waiting only for Sonny as he had said he would, and not see anyone else, that he could never be with anyone but Sonny.

Next thing that they see the last set of clips with many of Paul's sex partners talking about just how much a disappointment he was in bed, and that there wouldn't be enough incentive for them to ever take a second turn on that ride.

The truth is that he was all about the talk and no good at the action. He might have the equipment, but he definitely doesn't know what to do with it, it had been the worst they ever had. Never again thank you. Everyone stares in disbelief when Sonny shows up on the screen, and agrees with everything they have just heard.

Sonny then says that he just figured that they weren't sexually compatible because he never enjoyed being with Paul, but now he sees that Paul was just really bad at sex, but he never had that problem with Will, even when Will was a virgin. Will looks at Sonny, and he tells him that he doesn't know if he should kiss him or kill him. Sonny says to him, it's the truth, though, babe.

Every person present just stares between the screen and Paul, who has been shown to be the biggest liar and fraud, as well as being humiliated by the mean if truthful comments, even though his face was lightly blurred in the photos, everyone knows it was him.

It is obvious that it is him in the pictures because they can tell from the hair, the shape of his head and body, it is him and he is so screwed, because Paul can't say that it's only gossip, because the guys making the remarks are the ones in the pictures with him.

People are shocked, and want to feel bad for him, but the comments are too funny, and they start laughing. Paul starts yelling at them to shut up. John tries to comfort his son, but he is till shocked by what he had just seen and heard. He is seeing that his son has not been truthful with him about only wanting Sonny, and he is wondering what else he lied about.

Paul is humiliated, and it looks good on him, let's see if he can handle the people of Salem treating him like trash as they did to Will. The people continue laughing for several more minutes before the last people finally start to calm down and are wiping tears from their eyes from laughing so hard.

Just as the laughter ends, John finally gets Paul calmed down and gets him to sit back down, he says that Paul will get through this, it will be hard for a time, but he can deal with it, that he and the family will be there for him, and that they will support him. Too bad, they didn't do the same thing for Will when he was going through everything.

Finally, the last entry in the festival starts with the title Secrets of a Small Town. People are eagerly looking forward to a good little movie, when the film starts with a shot of Salem in the opening sequence. People start to become very nervous when all kinds of clips start to play.

The faces are somewhat blurred, but if you look closely enough, you can figure out who's who, and all kinds of secrets are shown, the affairs and the scandals, all the dirty stuff that everyone wants to keep buried. Only bits and pieces are shown, but enough to put them together with the gossip that has been heard for years.

Numbers appear over people's head and then a list of naughty secrets appear next to the numbers. The people who had their secrets partially revealed are angry and humiliated, they won't be able to show their face in public for months, however they can't leave, or people will know for sure it was them.

Who could do this to them? Who would know this much about them, how did they get film of what had happened. They look over and see Sami, Lucas and the rest of their crowd having a wonderful time, gazing eagerly at the monitor as everything is spilled for the whole town to see.

Adrienne immediately starts yelling at Sami, saying how dare she do this and embarrass everyone, how could she be so horrible to the people who had always been there for her. Lucas looks at Adrienne and asks her what she has been ingesting, because she is obviously not in her right mind, and to leave his beautiful lady alone.

Adrienne freaks out when Lucas says that Sami is his lady. She screams what do you mean, are you back with that witch? She used Will being sick, to suck you back into her life. She is an absolute tramp, remember she had twins with two different fathers, she'll do it with anyone who asks her.

Poor little Sami, the ugly little sister, who could never compare to Carrie. It still bothers you doesn't it, that every guy you ever wanted to be with, had wanted Carrie first, except for that despicable EJ, but well, he was your perfect match, you two are evil people who shouldn't be around good, normal people.

Sami is ready to jump up, when Carrie hugs her, and says let me handle this for you, my dear sister. Carrie stands up, walks over to Adrienne, and bitch slaps her so hard, that Adrienne falls to the ground. Don't ever speak to my sister like that again, you stupid bitch.

Or you will see who the real bitch in our family is, you don't want to get me started, and Billie and Chelsea would love to have a turn with you for how you treated our Will, so back off, bitch. Carrie turns around and walks back to their table and sits down next to Sami.

She tells Sami to ignore the stupid crass bitch. Adrienne looks at Sonny, and says are you going to let them talk to me that way. He looks at her and says you deserved everything you just got, you're lucky you didn't get punched. Sami has a mean right hook, from her lessons in Switzerland, we all got self defence lessons from our favorite FBI agents.

Sami's actually quite the brawler, but I guess she figured you aren't worth going to jail for. She could still sue you for defamation, because you said all that in public for once, and not in private, which is your usual style, mommy dearest.

Justin says to Sonny, stop talking to your mother like that, and come over here where you belong with your family and your fiancé. This behavior is ridiculous and needs to stop. This is just more proof that being around Will Horton is ruining your life. It's obvious that he is trying to get your money, it's not like he is even earning any kind of salary.

After this confrontation, everyone there says Adrienne is right, Sami is the only one there who would do such a thing. John and Marlena agree with Adrienne, they say it is a huge coincidence that someone decided to release all the secrets that people didn't want to come out.

They also say isn't it interesting that the documentary dealt with someone with a brain tumor cheating on their spouse, and the crew wanting to know how they would be treated by the people in town after it became public knowledge.

They continue and say that all this was done right before it is revealed that Will had a brain tumor, John says that it had to be Sami or Lucas, who else would come up with a scheme like this to embarrass and hurt everyone in an attempt to get back at the people that they thought had hurt Will.

Everyone is shocked however, when to everyone's surprise, Billie, Austin and Carrie stand up and tell them all that they were the ones who arranged that documentary just to show the citizens of Salem just exactly how hypocritical and self-righteous they were.

Everyone refuses to believe this, and say that they are trying to protect Sami, but when Seb and the documentary crew confirm that Sami and Lucas didn't know what they were doing until after the interviews in Salem had already been completed and that they are wrong this time about Sami and Lucas.

Austin admits that they decided to keep them out of the loop so that they could not be blamed for doing this, yet here they are, blaming Sami and Lucas without any proof, once again assuming automatically that their opinions are correct, surprise, surprise.

However, Adrienne, John and Marlena are not ready to give up and they then say they must have been responsible for spelling all the secrets of the good people of Salem. She and Lucas again say that they had nothing to do with it.

They look right at them, and say if you didn't, then who did this, only you two or Will would do something like this? Will, Lucas and Sami all deny that they had anything to do with the dirty little secrets video; so, they then demand to know who would do that to them, and Sonny stands up and takes credit.

Everyone says that's not possible, he wouldn't do that, he must be covering for Will. He laughs at them, he tells them that Will had nothing to do with it, and he tells them that yes, he did it for Will, to pay back all the people who had hurt his husband, and yes, he included himself because he was one of the people who had done that, and he was ready to face his responsibility for his own actions.

Just then T and Templer each send a text and within a couple of minutes, at least ten FBI agents enter the square, and walk straight over to Paul, they haul him up from the table, and not so gently slap the cuffs on him. John yells stop, why are you arresting my son?

What are you charging him for supposedly having done? Leave him alone and take those cuffs off him right now. The agents ignore John's continued yelling, and start to read Paul his rights, and everyone there at the premiere realizes that this is not a joke if they are reading him his rights.

The press who had shown up for the premiere are going insane, first they had the documentary, then the dirty little secrets video and now they are watching former professional baseball player Paul Narita being arrested by the FBI. Man, what a fantastic news night. It was so worth the trip to this small town for a new film festival.

They can't wait to file their reports, they will go viral once they can get the video out. The agents ask Paul if he understands his rights as they have been read to him, however he won't respond to them. John insists that they tell him what trumped up charges they are trying to accuse Paul of committing.

The agents ask Templer if they should read out the complete list of charges, or just the most important ones. This comment shocks the public. They refuse to believe that their dear sweet Paul could have done anything illegal, and that it could cause him to be arrested, that's not possible.

The agents begin to list some of the charges against Paul and they are shocked when they hear even the partial list of charges that Paul is facing now including the accusations of being the person who was controlling Will with chip ad using the chip so much that it almost killed Will, and having drugged most of the people in Salem, including trying to drug Will's daughter Ari, as well as his drug dealing and the drugging of several victims back in college with his ex roommate Martin.

They explain that the drug was used to control everyone's feelings and thoughts, to get them to behave as they had wanted them to, and that in this case, it was meant to cause them to torment Will and to drive him to the point of no return, so that he either left Salem for good, or killed himself.

At first, they refuse to believe that Paul could have been responsible for drugging so many people in town including them, what reason would he have had, until they hear that Sonny was one of his main victims, that he had been drugged daily for three years until he left the group in Memphis.

After that, then they hear that he is charged with solicitation of sexual assault and solicitation of the administration of a controlled substance on Will Horton; and committing sexual assault on Will Horton through the administration of a controlled substance.

They then list all the charges on behalf of the many victims that they have traced through all the papers they have found in the past few months, the men that he had drugged and then assaulted, either alone or with his friend Martin. They hear that Will was drugged and then assaulted by Paul.

That in fact he had drugged Will with an almost lethal dose of the drug, so much so that it could be considered attempted murder and that Will had never cheated on Sonny, that in fact he had been unconscious when he was assaulted. Not only that, but that Paul had set up Will in LA to be drugged and assaulted by the screenwriter so that he could convince Will that he had been unfaithful.

That he had arranged for this, and then what he had done himself back in Salem so that he could get Sonny back; and that it wasn't even because he wanted Sonny because he loved him so desperately, but that he just wanted a consolation prize for losing his pitching career, people can't believe that anyone would do anything like what the FBI has said for that kind of reason, to get someone as a prize, that can't be true, not their Paul.

They look at him waiting for him to deny everything that has been said. However, he is not saying a thing. They can't believe someone they trusted that much could have done anything like the FBI are saying he has done to everyone. They are waiting to see what else will happen right after the agent finishes reading just some of the charges, because apparently the complete list would take too long tonight. They are sure that they haven't heard everything yet, and they are right, but it is not what they were expecting.

They are in for another shock. It comes out then that Paul had an accomplice for all the things he did to Will and the other people in Salem. They can't believe that he fooled them so badly, that they were taken in by his act so easily.

They know it's true because he has no sign of remorse on his face, just anger that he has been caught and will have to pay for what he did. John is in denial at first, and so is Brady. They can't believe that Paul would have done anything that the agents are saying that he has done.

However, having seen Paul's face, they know it's true. John is devastated at the thought that the young man who he had come to love so much over the past three years could be so cruel and uncaring, that he could have done what they are accusing him of having done to Sonny, and most importantly Will.

He systematically set out to destroy Will's life to get what he wanted, and not even for love, not that would be any excuse, but to get Sonny back as a consolation prize. Thanks to Paul and whoever was helping him, Will was put through hell by everyone in Salem except T.

They are all responsible for the pain that almost drove Will to suicide, and he hadn't even done anything. He and Doc turned their backs on the young man that they had helped raise for his new son, who turned out to be responsible for setting out to ruin Will's life.

How will he ever forgive them? The biggest question after that is who would have helped him to do all this to them, they ask who could have done that to all of them, and they are shocked into complete silence when the FBI go over to Adrienne Johnson and arrest her.

This can't be right, but it is, because it turns out that she is his accomplice, she has been since before he came to Salem, and that she arranged for him to come to town and break up Will and Sonny because she hated and still hates Will, and would do anything to keep him away from her son.

They are shocked beyond belief that Adrienne could have been involved, that she could have done all this including helping drug them all for the past three years so that they would believe everything Paul said, and be loyal to him. They are all stood there while Templer reads Adrienne her rights after she is restrained by T who has a look of pleasure on his face as he is cuffing the woman who put his best friend through hell.

Justin says no it's not possible, you must be wrong. Adrienne would never do this to our son, she would never hurt him that way. Templer tells him that they had gotten the proof that she had been involved after the quarantine last week they had all been under for the past week or so.

One of the attorneys from the AG's office steps forward, and tells everyone that the quarantine was an operation of the FBI so that they could test everyone in Salem for evidence of being drugged without alerting Paul and his accomplice.

The attorney goes on to say that they are sorry that everyone was inconvenienced for so long, but that they had to do it, because they had gotten scientific proof that the levels of drug they had been exposed to since they had come back from Memphis were at a level that could have left many people permanently impaired if they had not been detoxed as soon as possible.

That it had been necessary because it had enabled them to be able to see who had been drugged, for how long they were drugged and at what dosage; he asks Justin if he remembers the medication they were given before they could leave the quarantine containment area.

Justin says yes and Templer tells him that everyone who was drugged by Paul and Adrienne had been given an antidote so that the drug will never work on them again. Even if they had managed to try and drug everyone once they were let go from the quarantine, that it would not have worked.

The looks of anger on Paul and Adrienne's faces tell the story, they had been trying to get everyone dosed again and they didn't realize that it was not working because of the antidote; and that the original dosage was out of their system after their prolonged stay in quarantine where they did not have access to their favorite sports drink and tea blend, so the drug was flushed from their systems.

He then tells them all that the dosage had been abruptly increased when Paul and the others had come back from Memphis, without Sonny. Many of the people there want to know that if the FBI had an antidote to the drug, why weren't they given it sooner than just a few days ago.

T tells them that the reason that the detoxing program had not taken place any earlier was because the original antidote didn't work on the much higher dosage that Paul and Adrienne had started to give to everyone, and if they hadn't taken the time to do the research into figuring out the right amount of antidote to fix and repair the damage that may have been done by the drug, that more than a few people might not be back to themselves ever again.

That they needed to be given the exact dosage needed, so that none of the group who had been exposed to the higher dosage ended up permanently impaired as the first lot of tests had indicated, that they had been working around the clock up to the day when they finally got the right dosage to make sure everyone was going to be okay, before they implemented the detoxing of Salem.


	24. Chapter 24

Please Read and Review

Willing it to Be – Chapter 24

At this point, they didn't know that Adrienne had been involved until they received the drug test results. When they received the results, every one of the other members of the families except Adrienne had extremely elevated levels of the drug in their system.

With this unusual result, they had tested her sample multiple times, to make sure there was no error, and every time she came up clear, there was never any drug in her system, she had not been exposed at all to the drug, not even once, there was not the minutest trace of the drug in her blood or her hair samples.

There was proof that she had never been dosed, not once, let alone daily for three years like everyone else; even Lucas who had barely anything to do with Paul had residue of the drug in his samples unlike Adrienne, and she was always around Paul, which means that she had been deliberately left out from the drugging, and if so, why had she been excluded, surely Paul would have wanted Adrienne to cooperate the same as everyone else? Why had Paul not drugged her as well?

It's also obvious that she gave Lucas the tea blend, because the only time that he had ingested any of it had been when he was at her place, and that she had dosed him deliberately to get him to be pliable to her wishes, and not interfere with what was happening. If she was innocent, how was she the only family member who had never been dosed with the drug.

Templer also tells that they have found many emails between Paul and Adrienne detailing how she wanted Will out of Sonny's life and she was willing to do whatever was needed to accomplish that idea, and that she had let him know when Will was going to LA with Sami, and that Paul should use this opportunity to make a move on Sonny.

The emails also show that it was Adrienne's idea to drug Will and assault him to make him believe that he had cheated on Sonny to weaken their marriage, and that Paul should do whatever was necessary to win back Sonny's love.

It is revealed that Adrienne believed that it was fine for Sonny and everyone else to be drugged so that it would cause them to turn on Will, and drive him away from Sonny, no matter what the cost. Not only that, but she had also told him about Dr. Rolf and his behavior modification chips, not knowing that his ex-roommate had already told him about Rolf.

She suggested this might be a clever way to get rid of Will and she had suggested that if he could control Will that he could get him out of Sonny's life one way or the other, the quicker the better. She knew that the chip could have killed Will, Paul had passed on the email from Rolf, but she didn't really care because it would have made sure that Will was permanently out of her son's life; and that would have suited her just fine.

Justin is in shock, he can't believe the woman he had loved for most of his life and had raised a family with all these years could be so callous and unfeeling to the thought of someone dying as long as it fit into her plans, and because he sees that Sonny is not reacting to the news at all.

He goes over to him and says that you can't believe that your mother would have done this, she loves you, she would never hurt you this way. Sonny looks at his father, and tells him that Templer and T had given him the results as soon as they had been checked repeatedly, that he has known for days, why did Justin think Sonny had reacted to Adrienne the way he had earlier.

He tells Justin that he wouldn't believe them at first, that Will couldn't even believe them, although he knew that Adrienne didn't like him, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that she would go to such extremes to get her own way, that it was not possible. They were devastated when they realized that she had done all of this because she truly didn't like Will, that she was willing to ruin his life and drive him to suicide if necessary to get him out of Sonny's life.

Sonny says that the moment he realized that it was all true, and what she had done and arranged to be done to Will, that she was no longer his mother. Sonny says that he can't forgive her for what she had done, that because she strongly disliked Will that she thought that she had the right to make his life miserable enough to get him out of Sonny's life any way possible.

When he saw the evidence that showed that she didn't care how hurt Will was, or how he was treated, what it would do to him, that she almost drove him to suicide, it didn't bother her, and that even when they thought Will was gone, she had continued to work with Paul to keep Sonny in line, drugging him and trying to get him live his life as she thought he should, well finding out this information almost destroyed him.

He was convinced that Will was going to leave him on top of this, because his mother was responsible for most of the pain that he went through here in Salem before Ben attacked him and he was taken by Rolf. However, Will had reassured him that he loved Sonny, and that they could work through this, and they did with their therapists together.

How could she help Paul drug their families so that her plan could work, how could she start drugging him again when he came back for Will's funeral? Adrienne yells out to him and tells him it was for his own good, that he was supposed to be with Paul, that she was just making sure of that happening.

That he was should be with someone who was suitable for him, and that is why she convinced Victor to give him the job in Paris, so that he would be there in Paris all alone thinking about how Will had betrayed him, and that he would finally decide to get out of that ridiculous marriage, and would start living the life he was meant to live. She says to him just look how far you have come since you were with Paul.

You went from being a barista to becoming the CEO of Titan. You had started to be the man you were meant to be, and Paul helped get you there. You were finally taking your place in the family business like you were always meant to do.

Sonny looks at Victor, and asks him if it was true, and Victor admits that Adrienne had talked him into offering Sonny the job at that time. Adrienne then tells him that on the day he married Will, it was all she could do to get through the day without screaming out how she really felt, when she saw him tying himself to that brat, that she knew that he was ruining his life, and she knew that she had to do whatever was necessary to help fix that mistake, and get his life back on track.

He was doing just that, ruining his life by being with Will. He wasn't worthy of being with her son. Everyone stares at her in disbelief and shock. Sonny says to her imagine if Sami and Lucas had treated him the same way, how would she have felt, and she looks at him and tells him in all seriousness that Will was lucky to have Sonny even look at him.

It's so obvious to anyone that looks at the situation, so why would his parents have a problem with him being with Sonny? He can only look at her, and tells her he only has one last question for her, then he doesn't want to ever see her or speak to her again.

He only wants to know one thing, why does she hate Will so much? Adrienne spits at them that Will and Sami both are privileged brats who never had suffered a day in their life, and they never appreciated anything they had, because they never had to work for anything, it was just handed to them.

Everyone's heads just swivel towards her so fast that some people almost get whiplash because they know this is not true, and that obviously Adrienne has never paid attention to reality concerning Will and Sami, because both Sami and Will had been through many horrible things since they were children and since then, they had always been treated differently by the town because of that.

Adrienne has been exposed for all her nasty deeds, and everyone is amazed that she could have done all of that for unreasonable and unwarranted jealousy. Sonny tells Adrienne that she is dead to him, and that is his decision, and that Will has been trying to talk him into forgiving her.

Though at the moment, he can't ever see himself ever being able to get past what she has done to him and his family. She has hurt him, Will, and Ari. She took them away from each other that last year in Salem, and even though at least she didn't have anything to do with Rolf taking Will, that she had stolen that time from them that they can never get back.

However, just as he finishes speaking, he sees something on her face that tells him there is more to the story, and to his horror, he realizes that she was involved in Will being taken by Rolf to be experimented on; and he confronts her about it and keeps at her, until she admits that she figured that the only thing Will was good for was to be a test subject for Rolf.

She tells Sonny that Will was expendable, and he might as well be put to some beneficial use. Everyone just gasps when they hear what Adrienne just said, that she admitted that she was responsible for Will being tortured for the last two years.

She is so proud of it as well that she doesn't realize that she just admitted to it in front of multiple FBI agents, and that this information will be added to the charges against her for her trial. She has just admitted that she honestly believes that she was right in her actions over the last three years.

She has said that she helped Paul set everything up, told him when to come to Salem, she let him know that Will was in LA, and made sure everyone started or kept drinking the sports drink or tea. Then she also admits that she was the one who kept stirring the people up and turning them against Will one by one.

She says quite boldly that she hoped that Will would commit suicide after she had overheard T's call with Marlena and she knew that Will was depressed, and so she talked Victor into offering Sonny the Paris job one day when she dosed him with the tea, hoping that between the hatred and scorn he was experiencing from the people of Salem, and Sonny leaving him, that he would do them all a favor, and finish himself off.

She goes onto say that she was glad when she thought Will had been killed, she thought that the plague of Will was finally out of Sonny's life and was glad Sonny would finally move on with Paul and build a real life, one that was good, not like the one he had with Will and his little brat, imagine him making Sonny take care of a child that wasn't even his own.

She adds that when they found out he was alive, and even after she found out that he had the FBI arrange for her release from prison that she wasn't thankful or appreciative towards him; that she hoped that Will would die from one of the many surgeries he had to go through before Sonny could reunite with him; but that he is like a cockroach, nothing can kill him, god why couldn't he just stay gone and not ruin her son's life anymore.

The fact that Adrienne had not only known about the plans to drug and assault Will, that it had been her idea to start with hits everyone hard. She knew what had been planned for him, that she had come up with the idea, and not only did she not do anything to stop it, that she never regretted suggesting it for a moment, but she was glad that it was going to happen, and she didn't have a single problem with that being done to him.

Everyone in Salem must face the fact that Adrienne was never drugged, that she is just truly unstable and maybe even evil, with an unnatural hatred for Sami and Will, because Sami was raised in privilege, unlike her, that Adrienne did have it hard growing up, but Sami never appreciated the life she had, or that was how she saw it.

She transferred that hatred to Will because Sami didn't care how Adrienne acted towards her. She deliberately set out to hurt Will, by always insulting him or treating him badly. She wanted to drive him over the edge if possible, both to hurt Sami and get him out of her darling boy's life.

Sonny can't even look at her anymore, and he turns around into Will's arms so that he doesn't have to see her being taken away by the FBI, he knows what she has done and that she deserves what is going to happen to her, but he wants to remember the mother he knew as a child, not the horrible person she has turned into the past three years.

He can't believe that she caused so much pain and suffering for Will, and indirectly him while trying to make Sonny live his life the way she thought he should, and not how he wanted to live his life with the man who makes him happy.

She and Paul tried to ruin so many lives and almost succeeded, just to make their plans work. It shows that it doesn't matter what he wanted for his life, it had to be her way, or she would do her best to make it happen. At the same time, Paul is being led away, and he is calling out for his father and for Sonny, hoping that at least one of them will save him.

Sonny isn't even hearing Paul, he is talking to Will, who is trying to comfort Sonny from the pain of seeing and hearing the truth about his mother, and that it was even worse than they had believed. The Switzerland group has surrounded them as they try to deal with this new and unexpected information, as they must deal with so much more information than they had even thought they would be dealing with that night.

Sami is holding onto both Will and Sonny, and is hugging them, telling them that they will always be there for them, and that they know that they can count on them. She is mad as hell at Adrienne, but she has to care for her boys, they need her more than she needs revenge. She can't do anything that would take her away from the boys, especially now.

Lucas and the rest of the family are there for them, protecting them from having to deal with everyone from Salem. They know now that they will try to get to them and play the we're not responsible for what we did card, after hearing that they were drugged by Paul and Adrienne.

Lucas is hit particularly hard, because even though he didn't want to be with Adrienne anymore, he can't believe that he never saw the real person inside, and just how much she truly hated Will. The idea that the had been with a woman who had come up with the idea to try and permanently get rid of his son makes him so sick.

Austin and Carrie see the look on his face, and they and Billie and Sandor assure him that no one, not just Lucas, had ever realized just how twisted Adrienne was, and that he can't blame himself for what she did. Will hears this, and he hugs his dad.

He tells him that he will never think that Lucas could have stopped her, Adrienne was determined and with Paul's help, she was going to try and do what she wanted. Sonny agrees, and says that she was willing to hurt him as well, just to have him do what she wanted. The three of them hug each other and the others try to give comfort to the people that were probably hurt the most by her actions.

They can't believe how much venom that Adrienne had just spewed at Will, and Sonny can't believe that he never saw through her act, and that he let her hurt Will so much, and he is apologizing to Will, but Will is telling Sonny that he is not responsible for what his mother did, that he knows that Sonny never felt that way.

He tells Sonny that they will get through this together, and as their two tormentors are led away to await trial, the last image they have of Sonny and Will is of the two of them embracing and sharing a passionate kiss. They look around to see if anyone will back up their actions, hoping for a friendly face, someone who will still support them.

They are disappointed however, as every face they look into, is showing distinct pain, anger, disapproval or outright hatred for what they have done to everyone. They are mad that they were made fools of by Paul and Adrienne, and they are determined that they will pay for what they did to them.

After they are gone from the square, everyone who is there and who had been so horrible to Will not only that last year, but even earlier that night is now trying to get him to talk to them. They think because Paul had drugged them that they are not responsible for anything they did at any time.

They think that they don't really have to apologize because as they see it, they weren't responsible for what they did and said, that it was all the drugs making them act like that. The way they see it, they were victims just the same as Will, obviously not to the same extent, but still they were hurt as well.

They automatically start to place all the blame on Paul and Adrienne, and they start saying poor Will, Paul and Adrienne were so horrible to him, they caused all that trouble and Will had to deal with everything. They made us think all those horrible things about him.

They fooled us so much and made us think that Will had done so many horrible things and they made us treat him so bad. We should have known better, he is such a dear sweet person, we should have known that it wasn't true, but that awful drug made us treat him like that, we couldn't control what we did, and we are so sorry.

They are hoping that Will can hear them, and will forgive them, so they keep trying to get to Will, but they are in for a shock, because he isn't having any of it. He tells that it will take more than an apology to get back into his life, even for his relatives.

They ask him why, and Artie starts the monitor again, and they get another shock when all the horrible comments made about Will in the past three months including earlier that night are shown to them. Will looks at them and says to them that they are a bunch of self-righteous hypocrites.

He tells them that once you work out what you did to me, and how you were wrong, and can truly apologize and mean it, and not just offer lip service but can make me believe that you really mean it, contact my parents and I will see if I can find it in me to forgive you.

He looks at them and says until then you can kiss my ass. He walks off hand in hand with Sonny, with the rest of their group cheering loudly. Their group just looks at everyone still standing in the square, and says that until you can make it right with Will, consider us gone from your lives as well, and they follow Sonny and Will out of the square.

Templer says that he needs to speak to everyone else left, and that some people are not going to be happy, then the lawyers from the AG's office hands out papers to the DiMera's and Kiriakis informing them that their assets have seized as proceeds of crime because they have proof of all Stefano's and Victor's criminal activities over the years.

In the case of the DiMera's, the money is being awarded to Will for his pain and suffering from Stefano's estate because Stefano funded the research and experiments that were performed on Will, and he has also been awarded most of the seized assets of Dr. Rolf because he was the one who experimented on Will.

He looks at Justin and says that you don't have to worry about Will being after Sonny's money, because besides the seized assets, and no, Will has said that he doesn't want a cent from the Kiriakis assets, Will is about to come into an unimaginable amount of money, and he will never need anyone else's money, he will most likely be one of the richest people in the state. He can take care of Sonny, Ari and any kids they might have in the future.

With the Kiriakis assets, Templer says that it has been suggested that they use the assets to set up homeless shelters and housing for displaced youth, especially for the LGBTQ community. Also, that they donate money to the hospital for the victims of abuse and rape.

They will be used to set up a free medical clinic for people who don't have access to insurance and healthcare, and a free therapy program, for people at risk of suicide or any other debilitating issues for which that they can't afford to seek treatment.

As well, set up a fund to help people who are experiencing financial difficulties such as those going through a divorce or separation. Templer looks at the Kiriakis family, and says to them, sounds like good programs to put into place, don't they, to help people out when they are going through one of the worst times in their lives, and can use a helping hand.

He tells them that they were convinced to leave enough money so that none of the innocent family members would have to struggle for a living, and that there have been college funds set up for any current children or any future children so that they will not be denied an education.

They tell them that someone argued very hard for this provision for the families and they should be thankful that they have arranged this for them. If it had not been for this person, they would have taken everything. and it would have been up to the families to take care of themselves.

They also tell them that they have deals for several people, that it would be in their best interest to take them because the same person convinced them to offer these deals, so he tells Brady, Kate, Justin and Victor that they should take these deals.

Brady is told that they have found proof of him getting into the more unethical and illegal aspects of the family businesses, and that unless he accepts the deal that was brokered on his behalf, he will face jail time. A deal was brokered that will allow Brady to avoid jail time on two conditions.

The two conditions are that he attends therapy for his anger issues, and that he attends AA regularly, and submits to random testing to prove that he is not drinking or using again. Templer adds that the person who brokered the deal knows that Brady is a good man at heart who has let his pain and anger take over and control his behavior, but that he loves his son, and this will allow him to be able to keep Tate, who needs his father in his life.

Also, that Brady will be put in charge of setting up the programs, charities and shelters from the Kiriakis assets and administering them, and this may give him a chance to redeem himself. Yes, he needs punishment, but this would allow Brady to get his life back on track for himself and Tate.

Justin is informed of his deal offer next, that if Justin disassociates himself from Titan and Victor's other businesses; and just works as a lawyer on cases unrelated to the Kiriakis businesses, that he will not be charged. However, he will have a report filed with the Bar Association for 5 years.

If he stays away from any of Victor's businesses during that time and hopefully for good; then that report will be destroyed, and there will be nothing stated in his file that he was ever censured by the Association. He will still be able to practice law, and will be able to have a satisfying career.

Templer bluntly tells him that the AG's office was pushing for Justin to be disbarred, but the person who got him the deal really fought for him to not lose his law licence. The truth is that the only reason he will be able to continue practice is because the broker swore to them that he knew that like Brady, Justin was a good man who had been drawn into Victor's influence, and that it should not ruin the rest of his life.

Templer next speaks to Victor, about what will happen to him. Templer tells him that he will have to serve time, that is non-negotiable, but they will keep him segregated to protect him, and if he can show remorse for his deeds, that due to his age, he will be released to a halfway house for a year within two years going to prison.

After that year, he will then be released into Maggie's custody, she will be responsible for him. However, he will be watched, and if he commits any more crimes, he will be sent back to prison for the rest of his natural life. If he doesn't accept this deal, then he will be prosecuted for every crime he has ever committed, and that thanks to all of Stefano's recordings, they have the proof they need to convict him, and he will die in prison.

The last deal is offered to Kate, she is told that she will not be prosecuted for any of her borderline deals at DiMera if she steps down from CEO at DiMera Enterprises, she can still work in business, but she cannot work for DiMera, or any business that is not strictly legitimate. However, if she is caught working on any deals like she tried with DiMera, she will be prosecuted right away and sent to prison.

He tells them that they are all very lucky that the person who brokered these deals for them argued so hard on their behalf, that if not for this person, that they would all either be in jail, or have lost their way to earn a living. Justin says it was Sonny, wasn't it? My son did all of this for us, to protect us.

Templer looks at him and says wrong, you have a very short memory, do you remember our conversation in Memphis, when I told you that Will Horton had just become the most important person to both the FBI and the AG's office.

Justin says yes, and then Templer tells him that it was Will that convinced the AG's office that they should offer these deals, as he believed that it would be the best option for people who had been drawn into the life they were living, but were basically good people.

Victor looks at Templer and says you are telling us that Will Horton of all people, convinced you to offer me that sweetheart deal, why? He knows how I feel about him. Templer says yes, he does, but he didn't do it for you, he knows how much his aunt Maggie and Sonny both love you, and he didn't want them to have to suffer for all your actions.

Anyway, I believe that losing your money and reputation will hurt you more than a couple of years in prison. It's up to you though, if you don't want the deal, then we will gladly take you to court and prosecute you for every crime you have ever committed, you might be dead before all the trials are concluded, your choice, Mr. Kiriakis.

Do all of you accept these deals or not? Victor doesn't want to go to prison, but he knows that he would be foolish to turn down this deal, so he talks to Maggie, and asks her what she thinks he should do, and she tells him bluntly to take it.

She knows that if he turns it down, that he will end up in prison for the rest of his natural life, and she doesn't want to spend every weekend visiting him in prison, that this is the best option, and that she will stand by him because as the agent had said, she does love him very much, and that she is very appreciative that Will has done this for him.

He starts to say that he wouldn't be going to prison if not for him, but she tells him that he knows very well, that it was Stefano who had all the recordings, and that Victor had committed the crimes, so he can't blame that on Will. If he does, she will walk away, and not come back.

That poor boy has been blamed for too much already, and he is still thinking of other people and trying to help them. She says that she has so much to make up to him herself, for how she had treated him, that she had no right to act like she was better than him, that she had done horrible things in her life that she was responsible for, and how she went along with everyone else treating him so horribly for things he hadn't even done.

Brady and Kate quickly accept the deals, because they know that they are lucky that they aren't being prosecuted, and that it is thanks to Will, that they will be able to go on with their lives, they will be different, but perhaps even better, because they won't be dealing with trying to stay on the straight and narrow while working with companies whose roots are built on the profits from crime.

Brady realizes that he owes his life and that of his son to his nephew, who he has treated like crap for the past three years, and that he will do whatever it takes to make it up to him. He wants to justify to him that he just wanted his new brother to be happy, but he knows that he can't, he knew that it hurt Will the way everyone treated him, and he didn't do anything to change the situation, that he had watched him be shoved aside by everyone, including himself.

He knows that Paul had used them all to hurt Will, and that he went along with it, because he believed what they were saying, that Will was just like Sami, and Sonny deserved better. He can't believe that Will could even think of helping them all, and he realizes now that Will is definitely the better man.

Kate realizes that the grandson she had basically forgotten about and then hurt so badly with her disapproval, and she didn't have the right to judge him for anything he might have done, and to then say such horrible things, that Will wasn't worthy of being with Sonny, and that she didn't want the old him to come back, when the old him had been because of Paul's plans and control.

She had hurt her grandson by embracing the man who had gone out of his way to ruin his life. She loves Will, and she knows that he has saved her from prison, but she doesn't deserve it, because she has hurt him so much. She needs to make it up to him, and she will. She will start by working with all the charities that are going to be set up with the Kiriakis funds.

She is going to show him that she is truly sorry for what she has done. She will be a better person, and she will treasure this second chance. She will show him that she understands what she has done wrong, and will work to earn his forgiveness.

Justin especially is feeling destroyed that he had no idea that his ex-wife had done so much to hurt their son, and that he hadn't realized what was happening, or been able to stop it. He wonders if he will ever be able to have Sonny in his life again.

He knows that if he wants Sonny back in his life, he is going to have make things right with Will, he went along with everything Adrienne said, he never tried to see past what Adrienne was always saying about Will, and that is his own fault.

To think, the only reason he can still practice law is because of the son-in-law he hurt so much, and he had automatically thought that Sonny had tried to fix everything, he never once gave the idea that Will could have done it even a thought because why would Will want to help someone who tried to hurt and did hurt him so much.

He tried to get Sonny to leave Will for Paul, he called him vile names, he insulted him, and he tried to get Sonny to divorce Will for a much better partner, someone who truly loved Sonny. God, he was so foolish and naïve, he must make it up to Will, not just for saving his career, but also because he was so wrong, and Will did not deserve what he had put him through.

Will is truly a good man, and he couldn't ask for a better husband for Sonny. He will start by donating his legal expertise to LGBTQ cases, pro bono, so that he can start making things up to Will, he hopes. He wants to prove that he is truly sorry, and he hopes that if Will sees he is supporting an issue that is near and dear to Will, that it will start showing Will that he is sorry and trying to make amends.

John, Marlena, Eric, Roman, Hope, Rafe, Chad and Abby are sitting at their tables in the square, they are all in a daze. They realize that they have truly hurt Will so badly that they may never get him back into their lives. They have treated him like he was dirt.

They ignored him when they could see he wasn't himself, and they said that he had deserved everything that was said and done to him by the others in town, because he had brought it on himself by cheating on Sonny with Paul. They should have known there was more to it than that.

They all should have tried to find out what was going on with him, because they knew how Will felt about infidelity, but they just wanted to believe that he was becoming like Sami, and that was the reason he was acting the way he was.

They were so busy welcoming Paul into the family, that they didn't pay any attention to Will, that they left him alone when Sonny went to Paris. They had basically pulled Will out of his life, and popped Paul into his place, and never once thought how this made Will feel.

Marlena and John are incredibly disturbed with themselves, because they deserted Will, they had so staunchly defended Paul, and had blamed everything on Will, had believed Paul so quickly that he didn't know that Sonny was married or who he was married to, that Will had seduced him and used him.

They had been used by Paul to hurt Will, and they had helped him succeed, and had watched as Will slowly lost the will to live, and they didn't do anything to help him. Paul had drugged them all, but they had gone along with all his plans, because he made them believe he was a better option for Sonny, and that they truly belonged together.

They have to make it up to their grandson, and show him that they are truly sorry. What can they do to achieve that though? They can donate to charity but that isn't enough. They can try writing him, and telling him everything they feel, and accept that they are at fault.

They must admit that they are responsible for what they did, not the drugs, yes, the drugs made them feel a certain way, but they were also trying to make it up to Paul for John not having been in his life up to that point, and so they forgot about Will, and let Paul and Adrienne convince them that Will was becoming a horrible person, and that is on them.

They should have known the difference. They are going to do this, they will make it up to him, they will ask him to go to therapy sessions with them so that they can figure out to fix this, they need him back in their lives, that they know that they need to work this out.

Eric and Roman are devastated that they had hurt Will so much, that they had believed that he could have done any of the things he was accused of, they knew he wasn't like that. They should have stood up for him, and protected him when everyone else had turned on him, instead of joining in.

Even if he had cheated on Sonny, they should have been there for him, how was what he was supposed to have done so much worse than everyone else in Salem who had ever cheated on their spouse or lover. Why didn't they do more to help him, to know that he had been suicidal, that they had almost lost him that way, it is eating away at them.

They want to make it up to him, to have the right to be part of his life again. They need to figure out how to prove it to him that they are sincere in their apology, and that they will do whatever it takes to get him to let them back in his life.

They can't believe that they chose to side with the people who had done so much to hurt Will. That they had insulted and hurt someone they truly love, and had continued to do it, because they thought that Will was hurting Paul by taking Sonny away from him.

Why didn't anyone realize that Sonny and Will belonged together, that they had been married, and that it was normal for Sonny to want to be back with the man he loved. Why did they let everyone make Will out to be the bad guy in the situation?

They decide that they need to speak to someone about this, perhaps their priest can help them, and help them figure out a way to make it up to Will, to prove they want to do whatever is necessary to repair their relationships with him. They decide that they will work on the charities that he is supporting as well, both the police charities, and the shelters and programs. They can prove to Will that they want to help him and what he supports.

Hope and Rafe in complete shock and disbelief with everything they have found tonight. They had discovered that Will their relative and the person who had been taken from them, that everything he went through that last year because of two people that they had considered close friends, and that they had trusted.

They had judged Will and shamed him for something they thought he had done, and had watched as he lost the best parts of his life, and they did nothing to help him. They had supported Paul getting together with Sonny because they believed that he loved Sonny and would treat him better than Will had, and would never hurt him that way.

Then they find out that Will had never done what he was accused of, and the few things he did do were because Paul was controlling him through the chip. Hope hates that this is true, because she went through the same thing, and she is still dealing with some of the things that she did years ago.

Why didn't they support him, even if he had cheated, he still needed someone to help him? Rafe is having a tough time realizing that he had never supported a young man that he had considered to be like a son to him, that he had abandoned him just like everyone else.

He is so truly sorry, what can he and Hope do to make it up to Will? Even after everything they had ignored or not done to help him, he is still doing such an incredible thing for the law enforcement communities by donating so much to their funds.

The funds for the spouses of fallen agents or officers, their children with the scholarships, the protective equipment fund and the fund for any psychological counselling that any officer or agent may need to deal with the stresses from their jobs.

What can they do to show Will that they are truly sorry, and they want to make things right with him, and gain back their relationships with him. He needs to know that they are sorry that they never helped him when he needed it, that they didn't help him.

They decide that they both will seek counselling to help them figure out a way to make things right with him, and to prove to him that they truly do care, and need to show him that in the future they will support him no matter what happens, and that they will always be on his side. They will also volunteer with the charities, and try their best to raise money for these worthy causes.

Chad and Abby are distraught, because he betrayed one of his best friends, someone he considered to be like a brother to him, and she betrayed one of her favorite cousins, by believing that Will had done everything Paul had told them, and they treated him like trash, and supported the idea of Paul being with Sonny, not caring about Will's feelings.

They trusted Paul so much, and he used that trust to turn them against Will. To find out that the chip was responsible for so much of Will's behavior, and the tumor it caused, that Will had no control of his actions. It makes them sick, that Paul took pleasure out of hurting Will.

Abby can't live with the knowledge that her aunt Adrienne had been behind him completely, and that it had been her idea for Will to be sexually assaulted twice to make him believe he had been unfaithful, and to use it to wreck his marriage.

They have treated one of the best people they ever had in their lives horribly, and still he was looking out for them and Thomas and any other kids they might have. He could have left them homeless and penniless, but he insisted that they be taken care of, so they wouldn't have to struggle financially.

Chad keeps hearing Templer say that Will had insisted that he knew that Chad was a good man who was being sucked into his father's lifestyle, and he wanted to make sure that it didn't happen to him. Even after he had betrayed him, Will was still taking care of Chad.

How, in what way can they make it up to Will, to prove to him that they are incredibly sorry. Why should he believe them though, up until tonight, they were still as thick as thieves with Paul, the man who had set out to systematically destroy Will's life.

They had planned and started a double wedding with Paul and Sonny before Ben had interrupted the ceremony. That must seem like such a betrayal to Will, they were happily sharing their special day with the man who did his best to ruin Will's life. They never thought that they would be happy that Ben had crashed their wedding.

How can they fix this, they want Will to be part of their lives, even if doesn't seem like it to him? After the way they treated him that last year in Salem, and the hurtful remarks they had made since they found out he was alive, including earlier tonight, why should he ever give them a second chance?

They decide that they want to go to therapy, and have an objective therapist, not Marlena, she has her own battles to get past with Will, they want someone who can tell them what they can do to fix this horrible mess, for which they are responsible. They know that it is their fault, that they did the damage, so at least they are starting to acknowledge part of the problem, they are starting to fix it already, just by doing that.

They also decide that they will work at the charities that Brady will be setting up and administering, to help people in distress, anyone who finds themselves in trouble, that they will be more compassionate, and will try not to make judgements, and just help the people, that they don't have that right to judge anyone else.

They hope these actions will prove to Will that they are really trying to make amends with him. They want to help him past the pain they caused him all those times they weren't there for him, and prove to him that in the future that he can count on them.


	25. Chapter 25

Willing it to Be - Epilogue

The ones who treated Will so horribly do get Will back into their lives eventually, but only after they finally realized just how much they hurt him and that they must make it up to him, not just saying they are sorry to him. They must work hard at it because they finally realized that they truly ruined Will's life during that time.

When Paul and Adrienne are tried and convicted, all the people who were so devoted to him because of the drugs the two administered; they give victim impact statements after the trial, claiming that they almost ruined their lives and destroyed some of their most important relationships.

None of them want anything to do with them again. They show the court that they were hurt badly by their actions, but they do realize they were never their greatest victims.

Paul and Adrienne lose everything and as the years pass, everyone forgets all about them and all the evil they caused, except for the people of Salem closest to Will and Sonny. They work to make sure that no one can do to them or anyone else what Paul and Adrienne had done, and so no one can be hurt like Will.

Throughout the years, Will and Sonny's relationship just grows stronger, and they fell more in love with each other every day that passed, and Ari is so happy that her wish came true, that her dads had gotten back together, and that her mom and Eli had gotten married and were still so happy together. They are both living the lives they were meant to have with the perfect people as their spouses, the people that they were meant to be with, their soulmates.

Ari loved being the big sister to all her brothers and sisters from both sets of parents, two brothers and three sisters from her mom and Eli, and three brothers and two sisters from her dad and dad Sonny. Ari realizes just how lucky she was to have the life she has, and she knows that even though it was so hard at the time, that the best thing that ever happened was that guy Ben crashing the wedding that day.

It had started the search for her dad, which led to all her dreams coming true, and her family was brought back together again. All her relatives became so much more loving and they made up for all the awful things that they had done to her dad during the bad time as it became known in their family.

As she had gotten older, she knew that something had happened between her dad and his family, and she started to learn more about what had happened, and to be honest, at first, she didn't want anything to do with the people who had hurt her dad, but he showed her that they had finally made it up to him and they were sincere, and so he was able to forgive them, and they got to be part of his life again, and that if he could forgive them and let them be in his life, that she should try to do the same.

The town of Salem will never be the same. The high and mighty citizens are brought back down to earth where they belong having learned the most important lesson, do not judge someone unless you want to be judged yourself, you will never like the consequences. Remember karma's a bitch and she's always ready to slap someone down, and her payback is never far away.

The citizens of Salem, and especially Paul Narita and Adrienne Johnson learned that the hard way.


End file.
